A Champ's Choice
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Josh Mathews is mystified when he starts becoming the focus of the attentions of a secret admirer - who is it? His only clue is that he is high-profile and one of the Raw superstars. Josh Mathews/surprise, featuring Codiasi and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Champ's Choice**

_**Pairing**: Josh Mathews/? (surprise!), background mentions of Codiasi and Centon._

_**Rating:** T for now, M for later._

_So this is my first chaptered fic that's not in the **All Rhodes** universe! The cute commentator is mystified when he starts receiving gifts and letters. Who is his mystery admirer?_

_Set sometime in 2011 but revealing when will ruin the surprise! So I will try not to mention PPV's as that will give the game away!_

* * *

><p>Josh Mathews had just arrived at the arena. Although he mainly announced on Smackdown he had a small segment to do in Raw this week...couple of interviews with the gobbier characters - usual stuff. Probably would involve him being embarrassed in some way. Usually did.<p>

He locked his rental and made his way into the building. He was a little early so he thought he'd get a bit of working out done. Not many knew this but he could hold his own in a ring...unlike that irritating little turd Michael Cole, Josh could actually wrestle - and didn't need a ludicrous singlet to do so. He often would train with superstars, acting as a tag partner or extra opponent when needed. He changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a sports vest and made his way to the ring.

A few of the Raw roster were already there, killing time before the show, and generally sharpening up their moves. Ted DiBiase was there, along with Maryse, plus the WWE Champion The Miz and his 'protege' (read: bitch) Alex Riley, as well as Eve Torres.

Josh silently stepped into the ring, and it wasn't until he started stretching that any of the people noticed he was there.

"Oh hey there Josh!" Ted smiled, getting to his feet, "Didn't realise you were on tonight's show?"

"Yeah, just a bit of backstage stuff, nothing too exciting," Josh said. He wished he was more confident around the superstars sometimes, especially in front of royalty like The Miz.

"You come to wrestle with us for a bit?" asked Ted, unzipping his tracksuit top.

"Sure," Josh said, "You wanna do a quick one on one?"

"How about a mixed tag?" Eve said, shutting her copy of Muscle and Fitness, "Us versus the Million Dollar couple."

Maryse smirked and did her "talk to the hand" gesture at Eve before getting to her feet. The two women stood in the corner.

"Oi! Miz!" Ted said, "You gonna stop polishing your gold for a moment and come referee for us?"

"If I must!" Mike said, getting to his feet, "Alex, you'll be OK here, right?"

"Mikey, I'm not a kid!" grinned his buddy.

"Usual rules apply," Mike drawled as he stood in the ring, "No cock or pussy grabbing, biting or hair pulling - save it for your hotel rooms. Now ring the bell."

"Ding!" Alex said from ringside.

Ted and Josh instantly got into a tie-up before the blonde whipped the brunette commentator into the rops. Josh used the momentum to leap into a dropkick, taking Ted to the mat. He dived for a cover. 1, 2...Ted kicked up.

"Tag me!" Eve said, "I say we use intergender rules!"

"No way!" Ted said.

"Scared you might get beat by a GIRL?" chuckled Mike, "Cody will never let you live that down!"

"Can it, Mizanin!" Ted flipped Mike off.

Josh took another run up and managed to bulldog Ted before slapping Eve's hand. The tanned Diva lifted Ted up and she and him began to scrap..Eve more than holding her own...elciting a whoop from Maryse and Alex when she managed to perform a scoop slam on Ted...who crawled to tag in Maryse. The two ladies scrapped for a bit before Eve tagged in Josh. The commentator had only occasionally wrestled with the ladies and was a bit unsure.

"You scared?" chuckled Maryse.

Josh shook his head and edged towards her. He managed to hip toss her to the floor before climbing the turnbuckle. This was why he often trained with Eve...she had been teaching him how to do her finisher - the moonsault.

"Go on!" she called.

Josh threw his small body backwards...it wasn't as impressive as the likes of say, Lita, and he still used his hands too much, but he got a whoop from Ted and Mike so that was OK. He landed hard on Maryse.

"Tres bon!" she purred in his ear, her accent thick.

Mike quickly counted a three.

"Here are your winners," Alex made a cup with his hands ariound his mouth, deepening his voice in the style of Tony Chimnel, "Mathews and Eve Torres!"

The three men and two women climbed out of the ring, pretty much all of them gulping some water before taking a quick time-out.

Ted beamed as he took a seat next to Josh.

"You really are a pretty good wrestler, dude," he drawled, "I don't udnerstand why they're pushing Cole as some kind of wrestler...he couldn't wrestle his way out a paper bag!"

"He's been on it longer, I dunno," Josh said, "I'm happy with where I am for now, at least here I don't get any heat."

Josh hadn't noticed one pair of eyes out of the little company here, which had been fixated upon him the whole time...and their owner hadn't revealed themselves at all...they had a huge crush on the cute commentator and were right now agonising over how best to approach the young brunette.

"You got a girlfriend?" asked Ted, "We don't know much about you."

"Why do you ask?" Josh asked, sipping from his water bottle.

"Just curious," Ted said, "And because I hate being apart from Cody...I'm so proud of him getting a big push but fuck do I miss him."

It was well-known across the WWE that Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes were dating..and had been since the brunette's 2007 debut in the company.

"I bet the last year's been torture for you!" Josh grinned, "Those grooming tips turned me on, fuck knows what they've been doing to you!"

"Look but don't you dare touch!" the blonde smirked.

"Teddy, Teddy," Josh said, giggling slightly, "He's like a fucking middle-school girl, it's always _Teddy this, Teddy that...did you see Teddy on Raw Monday night_? He never shuts up about you!"

"'E misses 'im BADLY!" catcalled Maryse from the corner, "I 'ave to listen to him talking about Cody ALL THE TIME!"

"Josh, who do you bat for?" asked Alex Riley.

Josh blushed. Why were they interested in his private life all of a sudden?

"We won't judge you, I mean, for Christ's sake we have to put up with Cena and Orton!" Eve said, lip curling.

Oh yeah...John and Randy were the ultimate power couple of the WWE. After they'd both come out to their colleagues in 2008, Cody and Ted had revealed themselves. If the two faces of the company could see each other, then it was OK.

Josh liked men. He envied the likes of Ted, Cody, John and Randy for having boyfriends at work...and such fine specimens they all were too. Josh had crushed on a few of the superstars over the time he'd been with the company, but he never thought they would ever look at him. So he often spent his time on the road looking for anonymous hook-ups, merely to sate his needs. He might appear all sweet and innocent, but he was still a man after all. And he was a good-looking boy, so he never had trouble pulling. But he wanted a boyfriend. A Mr. Right. Someone who he could cuddle up to after sex. Rather than just pulling out and and pissing off. With a bitter chuckle to himself, he remembered the looks of surprise on some of the trick's faced when he told them his true age...they just assumed he was a little teen twink...he had a young face. And he milked this...he liked to don skimpy underwear and he shaved all his body hair off frequently. He may have been close to thirty but he could still pass himself off as nineteen when he wanted.

"Awww," Eve got up and padded over, "I was only kidding, nobody cares who you sleep with here, honestly!"

"Yeah," Ted said, "Josh, we're not as evil as we are on screen y'know? Don't be scared of us! If you can get in the ring with Batista and walk away then what's the fear for?"

"I just feel a bit of a butt monkey," Josh said, "Especially when I used to drop my tray in catering everytime someone like Taker came near me."

"Bless ya!" Ted smiled good-naturedly, "So, have you...had anyone we know?"

"Teddy, don't be such a gossip whore!" called Alex.

"Oh shut it Riley, like YOU wouldn't ask him!" Ted shot back.

Alex poked his tongue out at him.

"Miz, put his muzzle back on!" Ted smirked.

"Much as I'd love to sit here chatting, we've got to get ready for my main event," drawled Mike, getting to his feet, "C'mon Riley, carry my breifcase for me."

And the champ and his lackey left the room.

"Someone forgot to tell him there's nobody watching," Eve said, wandering back to where her sports bag was, "I'm gonna go get ready and then grab a coffee...Maryse, join me, we need to go over our match tonight."

"Sure," the French girl got to her feet and followed Eve out the ring, leaving just Josh with Ted.

"Gay or bi?" asked Ted after a while.

"Gay," Josh said.

"Thought so," Ted replied.

"Am I that obvious?" Josh blushed.

"Yeah, hun, you are!" Ted drawled, "Not that it's a bad thing...hell seeing as it's me and you, I don't mind saying that I'm FUCKING frustrated...they need to give Coddles a spot on Raw soon or his DASHING ass won't know what's hit it!"

Wow...you come out to a few colleagues and five minutes later you know who takes who in the ass? Josh had a feeling this won't be the last time.

"D'you know," he grinned, feeling more relaxed than he had been so far, "I suspected Cody bottomed."

"Takes it like a champ!" Ted grinned.

"Teddy! Too much information!" moaned Josh, "I've only been out for five minutes!"

"So, Josh, tell me," Ted said, relaxing, "What's your preference? No, let me guess...you bottom."

"Versatile, actually!" smirked Josh.

Ted raised his eyebrows.

"This is awesome!" he said, "I get to embrace my inner fruit!"

"Ted, you wear purple sparkly trunks, you already are fucking gay as!" smirked Josh.

It was funny, telling this handful of superstars he was gay, and now just being here with Ted had done wonders for his confidence.

They made their way backstage to get changed. When Josh had showered and pulled on his suit for tonight's show, he made his way to the locker room. Inside was John Cena. Josh nervously smiled at the face of the WWE before opening his locker. A small package fell out. Huh? He'd not been here long and who would know this was his? Mind you, a fair few had been in here when he'd put his street clothes inside. After he'd stuffed his bag inside, he made to pick up the package. It was small but a little heavy...Josh had a feeling he knew what it was. He ripped the brown paper off.

It was a bottle of his favourite Paul Smith aftershave...not many knew he liked this scent!

"What's eatin' you, Mathews?" asked John, that big dimpled smile on his face.

"Oh nothing," Josh shook his head, "Did you see anyone in here before I came in? Just got given this in my locker?"

"Nice cologne," John said, sniffing it, "Nope, can't say I have! Is that a note?"

"What?"

"On the floor!"

Josh turned and spotted a bit of paper. He picked it up.

_Wanted you to have this for a while, knew you liked it. Really enjoyed the little match earlier too. You look really hot in the ring._

_Don't worry about coming out, baby, you never know who likes you, y'know?_

_A friend._

Josh's eyes widened. A prank. Well at least he knew it was one of five - Miz, Riley, DiBiase, Maryse or Eve.

"Oh..hello!" John drawled, "Looks like someone's got the hots for you., pretty boy!"

"Cena, you're sucha goofball!" groaned Josh, "It's a prank..bet you."

"That cologne isn't cheap," remarked John, "Don't write it off yet!"

"Notes? Gifts? Cena, this is the kinda thing we used to do in high school to prank the losers!" Josh said, slamming his locker shut.

The announcer stormed out of the locker room. John knew the handwriting as well...the stupid idiot hadn't exactly been subtle in telling Josh of his feelings (yes, this admirer was real, and was a guy) and had quite possibly fucked up.

A pair of blue eyes had been watching from the distance...and had filled up with tears when Josh wrote it off as a prank.

Maybe he'll put more thought into it next time.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, not much action for now but slipping the threads in place. And I do like the idea of Josh being an on-the-sly wrestler! I suppose it is obvious who the admirer is but I'm not going to reveal him yet. This is literally just a small project to keep me going until I start working on Part III of the All Rhodes universe. This obviously is a Tom-free world!<strong>

**Who do you think fancies Josh?**

**Always love a review :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Champ's Choice - Chapter 2**

_Pleased with the response to this so far! Sorry It's been a few days! And before anyone asks, the mystery admirer is NOT an OC. So we're OK!_

_At this point Cody is still 'Dashing' so this makes it early January 2011. Only going to vaguely stick with the contemporary timeline, won't be specific with events and such._

_Warning: Justin Gabriel-bashing!_

* * *

><p>It was the Smackdown taping for that week and poor Josh had been stuck on the road all night travelling to the blue show's arena. Oh well. He parked up his rental and made his way inside. No time for practice matches this time..never mind. He changed into his obligatory commentator's suit and made his way into make-up to have his face made flawless and his hair spot-on. He noted that Cody was already there, having copious amounts of fake tan applied.<p>

Josh still couldn't beleive that a certifiably enormous nerd off-screen like Cody played such a vacuous poser on-screen. Still, the grooming tips were funny...being given by someone who spent his days off wearing Spiderman and Wolverine hoodies.

Josh and Cody were good friends.

"Heya!" Cody grinned as he saw the commentator sitting down.

"Hey Codes."

"I hear Teddy gave you a hard time in the ring yesterday?"

"Did you now?" smirked Josh, "Didn't want to admit to being beaten by me...I suppose he left out the part with Eve bodyslammed him!"

Cody giggled sharply.

"HA! Teddy got beat by a GIRL!" crowed the brunette, "Oh he is SO gonna beg me for mercy after this!"

"I thought it was the other way round?" smirked Josh, "You bend over and beg HIM for mercy?"

"JOSH! No fair!" pouted Cody, aiming a slap at the commentator, the poor girl tanning him sucked in her breath in frustration.

"Could you keep still for just a minute!" she huffed.

Cody huffed petulantly but allowed the girl to finishing bronzing his lean, sculpted figure. Josh always thought his friend was a grade one hottie, but he was strictly property of one Theodore Marvin DiBiase. And he was not going risk the wrath of the blonde, especially after they had become more friendly at Raw. Plus his friendship with Cody would of course be compromised.

"OK, you're free to go!" groaned the tanning girl.

"FANK YOU!" trilled Cody.

"You been on the helium or something?" asked Josh, as another girl began to apply wax to his short brown hair.

"No, just buzzed for my match tonight!" Cody said.

"Oh yeah, you're against MVP, God help you!" Josh said.

"Yeah, him and his STOOPID taped nose!" Cody said, pulling on his mirrored jacket, "Can't stand him! Has about as much charisma as a dead fish!"

"No need to be a bitch!" Josh laughed.

The hair styling girl tapped his shoulder, indicating he was good to go.

"COME!" Cody proclaimed, linking his arm in Josh's, "We got half an hour yet, let me get you a drink."

Josh just laughed to himself as he allowed the excitable young brunette to drag him to catering. Well, to the nearest vending machine where he bought them two Gatorades. Josh decided to risk being the talk of the Smackdown locker room and tell Cody about the mystery note.

"I think I've got a secret admirer," he said, as they sat down on a bench.

Cody almost choked on his drink.

"Really? Who?"

"Well they bought me some of my favourite Paul Smith Cologne and left this with it." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed Cody the note.

Cody's blue eyes sparkled as he read it, instantly knowing the writing... he had to admit he was surprised. Never thought he would go for Josh. Considering how irregularly the announcer appeared on Raw.

"If this isn't a prank," Cody said, "You got a major hottie after you."

"Really?"

"Totally!" replied Cody, "So tonight, Mister, no going out hunting for tricks!"

"Oh Coddles, haven't gotten laid in over a week!" Josh groaned.

"Joshy, I love you, you're my best friend," Cody said, "But do you have to be such a whore?"

"I don't trust many guys," Josh replied, "At least if it's anonymous sex, we both get what we want and nothing to worry about after."

"Aww baby, you'll meet Mr Right soon!" Cody put his arms around his smaller friend, "I only say this because I care...and because that fucking gossip slut Gabriel said mean things about you."

"What? What did he say?" Josh hated the South African high-flyer, who along with his partner-in-crime Heath Slater, were two backstabbing bitches on Raw who enjoyed mocking people.

"What was it...oh yeah..._Josh Mathews' hole is the hottest spot in the WWE...always open'_!" Cody fumed, in an exaggerated South African accent, "Fucking bitch. Lay slapped him."

Josh was hurt for a minute but then laughed...he was made of tougher stuff than that. It would take more than a mouthy slut like Justin Gabriel to upset him.

"Well he's losing his touch if he's getting his insults from Sex And The City," Josh chuckled, "He's probably jealous because I can get more men into bed than him, without having to wear skin-tight, sparkly trunks!"

"No, you just wear barely-there Aussiebums...hoe!" Cody smirked.

"Not Dashing enough?" Josh hit back.

"Hey, Rhodes?" came a techie's voice, "You're on in five! And Mathews! They need you at ringside NOW! Move it!"

"OK! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Cody groaned, getting to his feet.

* * *

><p>The show had finished for the night, and Josh was heading back to his locker, ready to return to his hotel room. Cole had been extra-gobby tonight and was tiring to work with.<p>

Unfortunately, he didn't bank on ending up with the entire Corre in the locker room. He rolled his eyes and opened his locker. An envelope lay there...obviously been posted through the door. How did they know it was his locker?

"That your clap clinic results?" sneered Justin Gabriel, padding over.

"Get a fucking hobby!" Josh sighed.

"Says the bitch who spends all his free time getting his ass fucked?" Justin went on, eyes flashing, "Do you need a souvenir from every town we play in?"

"Dude," put in Heath, in his droning Southern tones, "Leave it out, you don't want to catch anything from that slut!"

"Come on boys, stop bitching, hey?" Wade Barett drawled.

"Yeah, you're right Wade," smirked Justin, "The smell combination of stale lube and shit is making me feel nauseous."

Josh sniggered. Justin was obviously trying to hurt him but failed so dismally. The bearded high-flyer turned and stomped back to the other end of the room. Josh tore open the envelope. He had to suppress a squee. An adorable 'Forever Friends' card. No particular kind just a generic greetings one. But Josh was a sucker for anything cute like that. He opened it.

_I missed you tonight, surprised nobody told you I was gonna be on Smackdown! Anyway baby, I really hope you realise this isn't a prank. I think you're gorgeous. And deserve to be treated like a prince. You should be thankful you've got such a great friend in Cody :)_

_Here's my cellphone number. Call me tonight. I'll be in my hotel room._

_A friend xxx_

A number had been scrawled at the bottom. Josh swallowed. Well, it couldn't do any harm to call it, he guessed. He wanted to show Cody this. He whipped out his cell and text Cody, asking him where he was.

He replied almost isntantly.

_In my hotel room wiv lay...she came wiv sum wine LOL..cum join us :D:D_

Cody, Layla and some wine...this should be fun! Layla was another good friend of Josh's, despite how mean she and Michelle were to him on-screen. He made his way to the hotel.

_Wot room?_ he tapped to Cody.

_257...strictly FLAWLESS n DASHING ppl may enter only! XD xxx_

Oh God. If Cody and Layla were having some slumber party Josh was going to take a rain check. It was funny - Cody was generally a complete comic and video gaming nerd but when he hung out with Layla he turned into such a queen. As if he hadn't behaved like a queen already today!

He arrived back at the hotel and gratefulyl threw his heavy bag down. He removed his jacket and changed into some sweatpants and a black Miz 'Hello I'm Awesome!' tee. He grabbed the card he'd got and then padded across the corrdor until he found 257. He knocked.

A petite brunette girl answered. Layla, still in her purple ring gear.

"Hey! C'mon in, just opened the bottle!" she smiled, pulling him inside. Cody was sat on the bed, also in sweatpants, and, to Josh's amusement, an Apex Predator tee. Cody was such a Randy Orton fanboy. He was also wearing his large clear-lense hipster glasses that Josh called his "off duty glasses".

"Heya!" Cody leapt to his feet and hugged Josh. It had been a whole hour since they last saw each other, you know.

"Does Cena mind you wearing that?" chuckled Josh.

"He'll get over it, Teddy's Ok with it so it's FINE!" Cody grinned, "Got a you a glass already, look."

"Cheers," Josh took the glass of rose from the brunette and took a sip.

"Receive anything tonight?" Cody asked innocently.

Josh gave him a look. How would he have known...? Mind you, the person had mentioned Cody by name in the card. He handed the card to the grinning boy.

"Awww! Lay, check this out!"

"What is it?" asked the English girl.

"Josh has a secret admirer...recognise the handwriting?"

Layla took it and read. She whistled.

"You're so lucky, wish I was his type!" she said wistfully.

This was driving Josh nuts. Either these two were in on it, or he was being stupid at not working out who it was.

"You rung the cellphone number yet?" asked Cody, sipping his wine.

"Not yet!" Josh said, "Oh yeah, got another earful from Gabriel in the locker room."

"Those Nexus bitches still picking on you?" asked Layla, "Maybe next time I'll do the Layout on him on some concrete."

"Not that I don't appreciate you smacking him," Josh said, "But honestly, they don't bother me, it's fine."

Cody took his phone out and was already dialling the number written in the card.

* * *

><p>It was a really busy week for the WWE roster, as the very next night was a house show, combining both brands. Cody had vanished into the bathroom last night when he phoned the mystery admirer, and hadn't elaborated when he'd returned, other than telling Josh that he needed to get his ass in gear pronto if he wanted to find out who was crushing on him!<p>

Josh gathered that they liked to see him wrestle, so he decided to come to the house show early and get some more in-ring time in. Eve had a match against Layla tonight so she would be there. Josh wanted to work on the moonsault with her again...he already had a vague idea whom it might be...male and one of three possiblities. Or two. No way could it be Ted...for starters Cody would have killed him. And Josh too, probably. So it was either Miz or Riley. Josh almost found it hiloarious that someone like Mike Mizanin would even look at him...so it must be Alex. Josh thought Kevin Kiley Jr was hot - and had a great smile, but, it didn't seem right. It had to be one of those two. But who?

Josh quickly changed into a vest, elbow pads and sweatpants and made his way to the ring, stretching en route. Someone must be there, there was always a fight to see who got first dibs in the ring during the day. He heard a shriek or two so he concluded that Layla and Michelle were down there with Eve, practicing for tonight's show.

And sure enough, the two brunette ladies were slugging it in the ring, Layla aiming a graceful dropkick at Eve and taking her down. Josh didn't mind that he was probably going to be the only man in there right now. He made his way to where Michelle was sat.

"Oh hey Josh," she said, shuffling up so the announcer could sit, "What you doing here?"

"Was gonna see if the ring was free," he said.

"Aww, think they'll be another five minutes, if you can cope with training with some FLAWLESS divas!" Michelle grinned.

"It's fine, no fans to laugh at me!" Josh said.

Eve caught his eye and grinned, beckoning him in.

"Fancy a sesh?" she asked.

"Twist my arm then!" Josh smiled, stepping in.

"I'll referee!" Layla said, tying her sweaty locks back and pacing away, "Ring the bell!"

"Ding!" crowed Michelle from ring side.

"Remember Lita and Spike Dudley from years ago?" Josh asked under his breath as he and Eve went for a tie-up.

"Oh yeah, she owned his ass!" Eve smirked, "And I shall own yours too!"

She went to go for a suplex, but Josh decided to counter and snap-suplexed her instead. He went for a cover but she kicked out. It was a fairly even match up, and probably not one to be seen on WWE TV anytime soon but they had fun. Eve worked harder because her opponent was male, and she hissed to Josh to not hold back on her because she was a woman.

Josh countered a submission hold by Eve into a swinging neckbreaker, and just as the two bodies hit the mat, Layla caught his eye, a naughty smile on her face as she pointed towards the ramp. Josh looked over and saw two men making their way down. A flash of gold indicated it was Miz and Riley. Josh found himself blushing. And then cried out as Eve slipped under him for a roll-up. Luckily he kicked out at two.

"Intergender match, hey?" drawled Miz as he perched next to Michelle, Alex beside him,.

"We so need more of these," Michelle said, "They're doing great!"

"PG rating means parents don't like seeing men beat up girls," chipped in Alex.

"Shell, do you and Mark ever wrestle each other?" asked Mike.

Michelle chuckled warmly.

"Sometimes, just for fun, he taught me Hell's Gate last week!" she said, "Maybe I'll do it on Kelly...actually no, she'll split my eardrums open with her screaming!"

"Why does she do that?" Miz asked.

"I dunno," Michelle replied, "I like the girl, but it's a bit off-putting when wrestling her!"

Eve and Josh were still slugging it out.

"Do you know something else," Michelle said to Miz, "Why the hell are Creative pushing Cole who is absolutely awful in the ring...look at him! I didn't know he was so good!"

"He is," agreed Miz, "We trained together on Raw this week...he'll give you a good run for your money, he's no pushover!"

Josh rolled Eve for a cover..but she kicked out. He stomped her before climbing the turnbuckle.

"Remember, try not to use your hands," hissed the brunette out the corner of her mouth. Josh gave her a thumbs up before launching his slim body backwards. He got a bit more height but still held his arms out. He landed across Eve and covered her. 1, 2, 3.

Miz, Riley and Michelle whooped and clapped...it was still a novelty to a) see a non-wrestler actually wrestle and be good and b) see a moonsault - not many did it these days.

"Well done!" Eve said as she got to her feet, "I think you got it! Why don't you ask Creative to make you fight Cole! Fuck knows you must want to, sitting next to him mouthing off every week!"

"He sits in his pussy box most shows," Josh said, peeling off his vest..he was a little hot from the adrenaline. His admirer, who of course as he correctly deduced was sat there at ringside, couldn't stop staring...Josh had a perfect, slim, scuplted torso...and decent abs too. He had the physique of a cruiserweight superstar. And the Aussiebum waistband could be seen at the top of his sweatpants.

"Finished drooling?" asked the admirer's buddy.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Would be easier if you just approached him, y'know? You know he's gay, and as if he'd turn you down!"

"But I may not be his type, for all I know he likes men who look like Tyler Reks!"

"Yuck, think he has better taste!" Michelle put in. She of course knew who Josh's admirer was...it's what happened when you hung out with Layla and Cody all the time. Cody had practically pranced in this afternoon to tell his friends about the identity of the admirer. Josh was a lot more popular than he realised as well...talk of his in-ring ability was spreading, and several superstars were itching to include him in thier training sessions.

"Go get him, go on!" hissed the admirer's buddy as Josh climbed over the rope and began to make his way up the ramp with Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen!Coddles returns, he lured me in, I'm sorry! And I suppose the Corre being in it has made it more specific to when it was. I was never a fan of their storyline so that's why I've made them villainous.<strong>

**Notice the distinct lack of bitchy!Diva characters here...only because I don't like slash fics where all the Divas are written as horrible.**

**Yeah, I'm awful at this sort of thing, not sure if it was too early to make it more obvious who it is! All those who've reviewed have made good guesses anyway. Next chapter he may be revealed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three...The BIG(ish) Reveal!**

_I cannot thank you all enough for your amazing responses to this! *Big hugs to all*_

_Here is part three, where we finally find out (though I think you've mostly guessed who it is now) who Josh's mystery fancyman is._

_Once again I'm going to revisit Coddles' schnozz-breaking. I did love that storyline..LOL. Purely acts as a background even this time._

_Rating: M...you'll see why!_

* * *

><p>Josh's admirer was kicking himself. That house show was a prime oppertunity...fuck he'd been so very close. So fucking close. But his stupid subconscious and cowardice kicked in at the last minute and he'd let the cute brunette slip away again.<p>

After Raw that Monday night, the man in question had gone to see Stephanie, and asked if she could script him into tomorrow night's Smackdown taping...even if it was just a cameo backstage. Or some mouthing off to the crowd, he was happy.

She noted his rather flushed appearance and with a knowing smile to herself, agreed to let him appear, although he would have to improvise his segments. But that didn't matter. He had decided to throw caution to the winds, and go get him. Even if Josh blew him out or laughed in his face. He was going to find Josh as soon as taping wrapped. Josh was of course commentating so it would have to wait.

"You're SO stupid Joshy," Cody admonished him, as they sat in Cody's dressing room, ready for the brunette's match with Mysterio later.

"Why?" demanded the announcer, fidlding with his suit jacket.

"He was right there...at the Supershow, when you were being beaten up by girls in practice!" Cody said, "Have you really not worked it out yet?"

"No!" Josh said for about the billionth time. Michelle and Layla had already bombarded him with questions, hell even Drew fucking McIntyre had been quizzing him!

"Oh, Joshy, Josh Josh Josh," Cody was shaking his head, crossing one of his never-ending legs over the other as he pored over an X-Men comic.

"Coddles, why do you never wear kneepads?" asked Josh.

"Because, as Dashing Cody Rhodes, my legs are perfection and show that today's modern man can shave his legs to attract the opposite sex," smirked Cody, playing his arrogant character to the hilt.

"He says whilst reading an X-Men comic," sniggered Josh, "And as if you need to worry about the _oppothite thex_.." he mimicked Cody's slight trouble with sibilent words.

Cody threw his comic at him.

"Teddy likes them!" he pouted.

"Bet he does when they rest on his shoulders," chuckled Josh.

"Mean!" Cody said.

"Did you get to see him at Supershow?" asked Josh.

Cody nodded eagerly.

"Took me out for dinner, and wouldn't let me pay a dime," Cody said wistfully, "Then we went for a night walk...and he took me back to his hotel room."

"Stop, you're making me jealous...and want to throw up!" Josh said, "Do you think you'll ever..y'know...get down on one knee?"

Cody blushed. And nodded.

"I would, I miss him so much on the road," Cody said.

"But I thought Lay and I were joint road wives for you?" Josh said pretending to pout, "How long have you and Teddy been together now?"

"Since 2008, so almost three years" Cody grinned.

"Awww!" Josh beamed, "Where did he take you for dinner then?"

"Just a local steakhouse...and it was locally-reared beef. Was awesome."

"I wanna be wined and dined," Josh said.

Cody got to his feet and padded over. He placed his tanned hands on Josh's shoulders and shook him.

"That's why you should find out just _who_ loves you and wants to have your babies!" Cody said, almost in frustration, "Seriously, babe. There's a fucking hot man who wants you!"

A knock sounded at the door.

"Mathews? You're on in five."

"Sure, be right there!" Josh called back.

"If you don't wake up tomorrow with friction burns on your dick or in your ass I won't speak to you for a month!" Cody said. "Now go get your man!"

Well what could Josh say to that?

* * *

><p>Well, it was an interesting show to say the least. Cody had a hell of a match against Rey Mysterio...and unfortunately, had ended up in the medical room with a broken nose, and his Dashing days were over. Josh could almost hear the crack in the ring and had rushed backstage to find his injured friend as soon as he could.<p>

"I'm sorry, Cody," came Rey's distinctive twang.

"HOW CAN I BE DASHING WITH A BROKEN NOSE, MYSTERIO?"

Oh yeah. Josh knew Cody would be the diva about it all. Chuckling to himself in spite of the situation, Josh knocked on the door. It opened and Layla answered, a smirk on her face.

"Thank God," she said, "It's like having a five year old here!"

Cody was sat on the bed, a dressing taped across his nose and specks of dried blood on his cheeks. He looked quite upset.

"You look as nerdy as normal to me," Josh grinned.

"Shut up bitch!" Cody pouted, "Why aren't you looking for your fancyman? He's here tonight. Came over from Raw especially."

"He's being so pouty because he's worried Teddy will laugh at him!" Layla explained, "He bit the guy who tried to reset it for him."

Cody suddenly had a look of pure innocence on his face. He began to find the wall very interesting.

"You didn't."

"He was being rough...and mean!" Cody had a full-on childish pout going on now.

"Oh grow up!" Layla said, lip curling.

Cody poked his tongue out at her.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Oh dear, who's this," complained Layla, "Piccadilly Circus!"

The purple-clad girl scurried over to the door.

"Oh hey Mike, come to see the invalid?"

"I could hear his screams all the way around this place!" drawled the Miz, followed closely by Alex Riley. Miz had had a random segment to basically flaunt his gold (and have Michael Cole basically screaming like a rabid fangirl about him...blech).

"Surprised you could after all the fanboying from Cole?" Josh put in. He had the misfortune to listen to all that of course. He'd almost broken kayfabe to tell Cole to shut the fuck up. Cole wasn't acting a lot of the time...not many knew that.

A wry grin suddenly lit up Cody's, Alex's and Layla's faces.

"What?" asked Josh, "It wasn't that funny!"

"No, babe," Cody said quietly, still grinning maddeningly.

"Josh?" Miz's voice was soft, gentle even...a world away from his cocky on-screen drawl.

"What's going on?" asked the commentator, "I thought we were here to see Coddles and his broken schnozz?"

"It's a broken septum, it'll heal up," Cody smiled, "We just wanted you here."

"Okay, seriously, what's the game?" Josh said, a little un-nerved.

"I'm gonna go find Shell," Layla said, padding towards the door, practially humming the Pink Panther theme as she went.

Josh's eyes went from her, to Alex, to Miz and then to Cody who was still smiling naughtily.

"Coddles...what is your deal?" Josh demanded.

"Nothing babe, just about time you opened your eyes," Cody said, getting to his feet.

Josh continued to stare at the other men in the room. One stepped closer. A hand stretched out and placed itself softly on Josh's trim waist. Josh's eyes were suddenly staring into to sparkling blues, and minty breath was gently fanning his chin.

And a WWE Championship belt was sparkling in the strip lights of the room.

"Hi," Mike said, a flush appearing in his cheeks.

"What...?" Josh looked back at Cody who was now grinning very broadly.

"It's me," Mike said, a small yet tender smile on his face. He leaned towards the younger brunette and cradled his face in his hands.

Josh was floored. Gobsmacked.

The Miz...fancied HIM? The WWE Champion, the most Must-See ever...crushed on Josh Mathews, the cute bubbly commentator?

"Meet your admirer, babe!" Cody said quietly from the corner.

"He's not stupid, Coddles," Mike shot Cody a look. Josh still relishing his gentle touch on his face.

"And," continued the blonde, "I'd like you to come out to dinner with me tonight...if you've got no plans?"

Josh never knew the Miz could be such a softie.

"This is a prank..right?" he said before he could stop himself.

A flash of hurt shone briefly in Mike's blue eyes before he leaned and and pressed his pouty, full, soft lips onto Josh's, kissing him for the first time. Josh kissed back, making adorable whimpering sounds from the back of his throat...Mike was good. Very good.

"That prove you wrong?" Mike grinned bashfully. It was like a whole other person had taken him over. Josh knew that Mike was far nicer than The Miz but it was still odd to see such a contrast with the mouthy git on-screen.

"C'mon Rhodes, lets go grab something to drink," Alex said, walking towards the door.

"You go on ahead Alex, but thanks for the offer hun," Cody said, "I'm gonna call Teddy."

"Okay, take it easy, no bashing your head on tables!" grinned Alex, "Mikey, I'll be at the hotel bar if you want me...OK he's not listening. I'll take the belt shall I? Catch y'all later!"

The grinning blonde left, followed closely by Cody. Leaving Mike and Josh alone.

Josh grabbed Mike's face and hungrily began to kiss him, as though terrified he'd wake up any minute and it would all be a dream. Mike kissed back just as hungrily...Josh tasted of vanilla..sugar..sweet things...heaven.

Josh couldn't beleive he was right here making out with the WWE Champ! He'd always thought Miz was a hottie and a nice guy off-screen but never thought he'd be into him.

"Where would you like to eat?" Mike gasped, "Or do you wanna go straight to my place?"

"Take me to dinner," Josh smiled sappily, holding his hand out. Mike eagerly clasped it.

"Anywhere you'd like?"

"Surprise me, Mizzie."

Mike was swaggering along the corridors, belt over one shoulder, his adorable piece of arm candy on the other side. He had turned the Miz back on...but this time because he was happy. Ecsatic. Not only did Josh not run away...he liked him back as well! If that kiss was anything to go by!

* * *

><p>They eventually wound up in quite a classy place...a very classy place judging by half the dishes being in French.<p>

They ordered and then Mike shot his million-dollar smile at the waiter.

"_Garcon, pouvons-nous avoir une bouteille de votre champagne de cru plus fin_?" he purred.

Oh wow. Josh almost passed out. How sexy was that?

"_Certainement, monsieur_," the waiter said and walked away.

"You like?" Mike said.

Josh flushed and smiled at him. He was already beginning to fall for this guy. And his drawl when he spoke French had given Josh an instant boner.

"Oui," Josh said, giggling.

"Hanging out with Maryse has its bonuses," Mike said, "Glad it impressed you. I thought you were getting a bit edgy."

"I can't believe its you, is all," Josh said.

The waiter returned with a somewhat dusty but very pricey-looking bottle of fizz. With a pop, he opened it and poured Mike a glass.

"_Merci...mon amour voudrait en essayer_," Mike smiled at the waiter.

Okay, Josh was going to pounce on Mike if he spoke one more French word. The waiter poured a second glass and gave it to Josh.

It was dry yet creamy-smooth...delicious.

"_C'est bien_," Josh said, trying not to feel out of his depth.

They sat and talked for a while, Mike really opening up about his life, about being champ, and how much he'd gone through to get where he was...but he didn't bore Josh, always asking him about his own life...it was like he wanted to know all about him. Which was a good thing. Usually about all Josh's exes knew about him was _cute guy, likes Aussibums, versatile, thirty, can accom_. That was it. Josh didn't want to scare Mike away with his past, but he couldn't imagine for one minute that The Miz was some innocent virgin.

After a pleasant walk around the local park, Mike and Josh found themselves back at the hotel.

"Thank you, it's been a beautiful evening," Josh said, "You really didn't have to pay."

"Oh sweet boy, you're worth it," Mike said, beaming.

"It's a first date," Josh said, blushing, "And you're very sweet."

"I'm just me," Mike said, a charming smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkled. No trace of his arrogant on-screen persona.

The lift doors opened and the two boys made their eway inside. During their walk around the park, Josh allowed Mike to hold his hand. He had decided to just fuck his hang-ups and go with the flow.

The lift was empty.

Feeling a little more confident thanks to the champers, Josh stood in front of Mike and began to devour his full lips, moaning softly as they began to heavily make-out. Josh was very aware of the bulge in Mike's chinos.

Luckily their smart clothes required for the show were decent enough for the restuarant so they didn't have to change...and Mike looked hot tonight. So did Josh.

Josh whimpered with need...kisses just weren't cutting it...he wanted to see what those Be Miz trunks tantalisingly promised...what did Mike pack in there? He reached out and groped an impressive-feeling bulge.

Mike mewed before slapping Josh's hand away.

"Do you not want to wait?" he asked.

"No," Josh said, shooting a remarkably lascivious grin at him as he deftly unzipped Mike's fly.

"Not in here, wait!" gasped Mike.

"I can't, wanna see what you got!" Josh moaned.

The lift doors opened thankfully and Mike stepped out, pulling Josh with him. He fumbled in his pocket for the key card.

"After you sir," he said, in an atrocious English accent.

"Thank you," grinned Josh, sauntering in and slipping his shoes off. Mike shut the door and Josh pounced.

Oh yeah, Josh was more than ready. He was about to be bedded by, or about to bed, the Miz. He launched himself at Mike, the pair making out hard and fast.

"Hey, easy tiger," Mike said, raising his arms.

Josh was stopped, chest heaving, his pretty face flushed, eyes sparling with desire. He never felt so PRIMAL, so full of LUST for this man...and he was fucking STOPPING him?

Mike smiled at him before gently kissing him. Deeply. Taking it slow. Deftly touching lips and tongues touching. He slowly began to unbutton Josh's shirt before slipping it, and his jacket off his slim figure. Mike thought Josh had an amazing little body, so defined, and he kept it hidden under his suits...the fans didn't know what they were missing. And it could bend a fair bit too.

Mike's slower, more intense loving was turning Josh into a gooey mess...this man was a FUCKING GOD...guess it didn't always have to be wham-bam-thank-you-man...he reached longingly to Mike's shirt, wanting to get his hands and mouth on that tanned, ripped torso. He undid the tie and pulled it out...and slowly began to undo Mike's waistcoat and brilliant blue shirt. Those pecs and abs...Josh was in heaven. Mike grinned again and leaned in...and his pink tongue began to slowly touch Josh's nipple. The smaller man moaned with joy...he was very sensitive there anyway...FUCK...MIKE!

"Take me...MIKEY PLEASE!" he moaned.

He was anybody's now...he was gagging for it...he needed to be freed from his confines...his skin was on fire.

"Come here then," Mike said, sitting down on the bed, looking hot as hell in just his chinos and shiny shoes. He began to undo them slowly, sliding them down his smooth, muscular legs, kicking off his shoes and socks...sitting there in nothing but a FUCKING jockstrap.

Josh's eyes widened.

"Wore this just in case," Mike grinned, "Lets see what you got then, sexy."

Josh's chinos were around his ankles faster than blinking. Mike's throat went dry at the seductive sight...Josh was twink perfection...hell he was cuter and hotter than most twinks. A lean, slim, cut body in just a pair of red and white Aussiebum briefs that barely covered his perfect thighs and bottom...and were straining...the littler guy was HUNG...Mike's jock was already forming a wet spot...he was so ready to take this little kitten.

Josh crawled over him and began to passionately kiss him, groping the small pouch on the jock...Mike threw his head back and whimpered as Josh began to suck on his neck, taking the lead...He was surprised at how DOMINANT the smaller man seemed!

And there he was thinking that little pretty Josh was a puppy...oh now. Josh sensed Mike's surprise and shot him a wicked grin. People were always fooled by his twinkish build...and got a shock when he took the lead in the bedroom.

"Top...or bottom...or both?" Josh purred throatily.

"B..bottom," Mike moaned.

Now that wasn't what Josh was expecting...mouthy Miz...the most Must-See Champ ever..was a bottom? Josh peeled off his briefs... and stared at Mike..that round ass of his just begged for a fucking...tanned globes of hard flesh.

"Wanna keep your jock on then...big boy?" Josh purred, hand travelling between Mike's legs...his weak spot was his perinal area...and his balls.

"T-take it off, PLEASE!" mewed Mike.

Oh yeah, moan on, Mikey...Josh was going to relish every moment. He ripped the jock off, freeing Mike's aching sex...oh wow...he was HUNG. And he bottomed...what a waste! Josh would ride that until he lost the use of his legs! He crawled down, his sparkling brown eyes never leaving Mike's intense blue ones...as he took all the length into his mouth..with ease.

Mike whimpered...this was GOOD! Josh just KNEW what he liked! Much more than a pretty face! A LOT more judging by that bulge..Mike was gagging to be bent over and fucked...any position actually...he wanted this boy inside him! NOW!

With a slurp, Josh released Mike from his mouth.

"Don't stop..!" moaned Mike.

"Got something better...you like?" Josh smirked, getting to his knees and finally letting Mike see his hardon.

"Very much...please fuck me!" moaned Mike.

"Got any lube then...big boy?" Josh grinned.

"In my overnight bag."

Josh got to his feet and padded over to it, Mike's eyes not leaving that perfect ass. Oh God..Mike would happily tap that into next year, and he didn't top for many men. He bet Josh was vocal too...oh yeah.

Josh found the lube...grape-scented. Kinky. He straddled Mike and sat himself on that toned chest. Mike instantly began to suck hard on Josh's dick...he tasted so manly yet so sweet..perfection, just like the rest of him!

"OH FUCK...SUCK ME, MIKEY!" groaned Josh, throwing his head back as his hands held Mike in place. Mike's head bobbing back and forth. He was good..Josh could already feel it coming...no...he wanted to release somewhere else.

"Mikey...STOP...!" he gasped.

Mike had a wicked grin on his face as he released Josh.

"On your back." he drawled, a Miz-like smirk now lifting his face.

"Thought you were a bottom?" smirked Josh.

"I wanna ride you..wanna see your gorgeous face as you fuck the life out of me!" Mike drawled, "I want your cock, Joshua."

Oh God...that was it for him...the smaller man rolled onto his back, hardon proudly standing at true north. Mike squirted some lube on his fingers and began to prep himself.

"I can do that." Josh said.

"No...trust me, baby, let me," Mike said, "You just lie there and let me do the work."

He passed the lube to Josh who slicked himself down.

"You OK with bareback?" he asked.

"I trust you with my life baby." Mike smiled, eyes alive with emotion.

Josh melted...God Mike was perfection. He watched the older man climb on top, spreading his toned legs and lowering himself down...warm heat surrounded him.

Mike groaned...this boy FILLED him so DEEP! He had waited for this so fucking long! He wiggled his hips, trying to hit his prostate..Oh yeah...that was it. He mewed loudly and reached for Josh's hands, bouncing his 231lb body up and down.

Josh couldn't believe he was right here, cock buried deep inside the WWE Champ. Oh Mike was going to feel him...oh yeah, Mike would be walking like John Wayne for days after Josh was done with him!

Mike was so tight...too fucking perfect..this was too fucking perfect...Josh was trying desperately not to come...he wasn't going to last...no way. He fought to hold back...no use. His darker side was coming out...he'd show Mike he was much more than pretty little Josh...oh fuck yes.

"Oh yeah...FUCK you're TIGHT!" he moaned..unclasping a hand to spank Mike.

"OH YEAH! Don't fucking stop...DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

"Want more?"

"HARDER. Damnit."

WHAP!

"Ride it! Fucking ride it!" He thrust hard upwards, Mike screamed out. The delicious coil in the smaller, younger man's groin was building up...tighter and tighter...Josh grabbed onto Mike's cut hips and began to pummel the Ohio native's arse with everything he had in his small but strong body.

"Can't fucking...oh fuck...FUUCK!" Josh could feel it...coming undone...He grabbed onto Mike with all his might as he willed it upwards...c'mon...right there...one more...Mike was incredible...so hot and tight...he lost it...

"FUUUUUUCK!" he howled, throwing his beuatiful head back as he came hard, driving deep inside his older and bigger partner...giving Mike all he had to offer...Mike wanting to take it all...but still he wanted more...this was it..

"Oh yeah Joshy...fucking GIVE IT TO ME!" screamed Mike, "GIVE ME ALL YA GOT! Don't you FUCKING STOP! FUCKMEFUCKMEEEEFUUUUUUUCKKK!"

Mike screamed shrilly and his whole body tightened as his orgasm hit him like a speeding train...totally out the blue...he convulsed as he erupted shot of after shot all over himself.

As soon as his orgasm subsided, Mike, heaving and gasping, leaned down and stole a chaste kiss from Josh who gladly returned it. He was enraptured by ths boy. He was amazing.

"Oh my God...fuck yes!" gasped Mike, kissing him again, harder this time, "You're...incredible."

"So..are..you.." breathed Josh.

Mike climbed off him, somewhat on jelly-legs and collapsed beside him. He puleld Josh into yet another kiss...the boy was a drug. And Mike was hooked. He needed constant fixes of this boy.

"I'm so happy..." sniffed Mike, "So happy...you trusted me."

"I'm sorry I thought you were a prank," Josh replied, snuggling comfortably into his partner, "I never thought I'd be in your league?"

"Why?" asked Mike, wrapping a muscled arm around the slender boy and kissing his temple. This time Josh was glad to let the older take the lead.

"You're The Miz...WWE Champ...here's me, one-time wrestler and butt monkey for Cole and half the roster," Josh said.

"You can wrestle better than some of the dumbass morons signed to us," Mike replied, kissing Josh again.

"Love you." Josh said. It may have been the sex still talking but Josh at that moment was never sure of anything more in his life. If it was too early...fuck it. Who was anyone to dictate when he said those three words?

"Love you too, I always have," Mike replied, "Now I've finally got you."

"You have got me for as long as you want me," Josh said, "And that, is a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we are! It is, as many of you correctly guessed, Mizzie! Though I was hardly subtle, was I?<strong>

**After much deliberation...Josh once again tops...and Miz once again is a bottom XD**

**I will continue further as it feels like a closing chapter, so don't worry! How will their colleagues react to their 'class differences' for example? **

**I recently found out about Josh's RL past as a one-time wrestler, with JBL etc! I feel like such a pillock for not reading up beforehand! *Facepalm***

**Now it's been revealed, I will change the intro and character listing to reflect the pairing...or should I leave it as it is?**

**Enjoy x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Again, thank you SO much for all your reviews. I heart you all for your loyalty and support! It makes me want to write all the more._

_I bring another chapter...and a little surprise!_

_On with the show!_

* * *

><p>Josh's brown eyes snapped open early the next morning, and he found himself wondering if it had all been a dream...fuck knows last night had been too perfect for words. The revelation, being admired by the WWE champion... the dinner date...The Miz speaking French, his Ohio accent lilting each beautiful word...<p>

"Morning sleepyhead," came a murmur to his right, and Josh turned his small body round to see all six foot one and 230 pounds of Mike Mizanin next to him, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling, a small smile on his gorgeous face as he propped his head on his hand. He had been watching Josh sleep...and that made Josh feel all tingly...even with the scales of sleep still over his eyes.

"Morning," he murmured, rubbing his eyes frantically. He looked so cute...his brown hair was all mussed and he looked so innocent...such a thin veneer.

"Sleep Ok?" Mike asked, reaching over to stroke Josh's cheek. Josh nuzzled into his touch, almost like a puppy.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied.

Oh great. He was hoping it wouldn't be awkward the morning after.

"Come here," Mike said.

Josh shuffled along the bed. Mike pulled him even closer and planted a deep yet chaste kiss on his lips. Mike didn't even get bad morning breath...if he wasn't perfect enough already...Josh mewed and cuddled up to his new man.

"You were amazing last night," Mike said, a wet smile now fixed to his face. Who knew the Miz could be such a sap?

"So were you," mumbled Josh, face buried in the solid, tanned chest.

Few words were spoken in the next few minutes as each man took in the scent of the other, enjoying the intimate embrace...but Josh's small hand began to wander...down those perfect abs...those muscular thighs...and his cool, slim fingers began to stroke Mike's dick to life, his brown eyes suddenly alive with mischeif.

Mike threw his head back at the younger boy's delicate touch...even when he'd just woken up - Josh Matthew Lomberger was a sex kitten.

"Lie back," Josh purred, well and truly awake now as his pretty face vanished under the covers...between Mike's thighs. His senses were intoxicated with Mike's scent...so masculine and unique to him...as he took the aching length into his mouth.

"Oh my.." groaned Mike, instinctively reaching down and grabbing Josh's head as it bobbed up and down on his cock. Josh's tongue was doing out-of-this-world things to him as he made light work of brining Mike off. Josh knew one thing he was definitely great at was head.

Mike was thrashing wildly around the bed, enjoying quite possibly one of the best blowjobs of his life, mewling and whimpering with need and wanton lust...FUCK this was good...too good...stop...stop..he managed to prise Josh's head away. Josh sat up on his knees, his own boner proudly standing upright.

"Why did you want me to stop?" he asked, naughty little smile on his face as he idly began to stroke his own hardon.

Mike lifted his legs, wordlessly, his blue eyes dark with desire. Josh knew instantly what he was insinuating. He reached for the lube and began to slick himself up before coating his slim fingers with the purplish, fruity-scented gel.

* * *

><p>In the next room, a young brunette was awoken from a very nice dream invovling himself, his blonde boyfriend and a lasso by a loud groan of pleasure...specifically the loud noise Mike usually made when a dick entered his pert ass...<p>

Cody's blue eyes snapped open, and he was very aware of his quivering morning wood and his breath catching in his chest...DAMNIT JOSH! Must you have sex right NOW? And you broke his awesome sex dream about Teddy!

"Oh yeaaah!" came a whimpering moan from next door, "That's the fucking...OH YEAH!"

That wasn't Josh...so Mike liked it up his ass too did he? The WWE Champ liked to ride cocks in spare time? Hot.

Cody threw the covers off himself and began to move his hand up and down his aching sex...he didn't care that he was going to basically perve on Josh and Mike to get himself off! He needed some pleasure in life, what with a broken nose and all!

Cody spread his legs and increased his pace, gasping as more passionate whines and moans came from next door. His other hand reached downwards...hang on...he had an idea. Teddy wouldn't mind being woken up would he? He reached for his phone and dialled that number.

"Hello?" came a sleepy, syrupy drawl.

"Morning Teddy."

"Oh hey baby boy, whatchoo doin' callin me at this time?"

"What you wearing Teddy?"

"Cody?"

"Answer me Theodore Marvin DiBiase. What have you got on?" Cody realised he was pushing his luck but DAMN..he was HORNY and didn't GIVE A FLYING FUCK!

"Somebody horny?" drawled Ted.

"Teddy...damnit...what you got on. I need to know."

"I'm still in bed...so I'm already naked. Hard thinking about you, Coddles."

"Go on.." whined Cody, mind filling with delicious images of those abs, those curvaceous hips...that bubble butt...

"You touchin' yourself, Baby boy?"

Ted could picture Cody...lying there, those small whimpers coming from his lips as he touched himself...those cut hips..Ted began to touch himself too. Too many times they did this...he hoped when it came to draft time that Cody was sent back to Raw or he was sent to Smackdown...this time apart was killing both of them. He could hear soft moans coming from down the phone, the mental image of Cody stroking his length turning him on enormously.

"Want you here...Teddy...imagining your stroking my cock...touching me...oohhh Teddyyy."

Ted began to furiously fist himself...he never failed to be enchanted by the love Cody still held for him. Cody even started buying the same cologne and same shower gel as Ted when he was sent to Smackdown...just so he had a reminder of his beloved blonde everywhere he went...Ted didn't know this..yet.

"You fingerin' yourself? Dirrrty boy," drawled Ted, breath catching...he wanted that body here with him...NOW damnit..

"Oh yeaaah," Cody mewed down the phone, sucking two fingers and heading south, "I need you Teddy...need you inside meee.."

"Want me there...fucking that tight little ass of yours while you scream for more?" purred Ted, furiously tossing himself off, "When I lay down and you sit on it, ridin' me like a cowboy...getting me to pull your hair and SPANK your ass...?"

"More Teddy...more please..." Cody whined.

A loud sound came from next door...clearly an ass being spanked. A loud squeal followed. Cody nearly came right there. He inserted his wettened fingers inside himself...picturing Ted's considerable girth as he scissored himself...he wished he had a more substantial subsitute if you catch my drift...

"You're wiggling your hips...begging me to make you mine...hitting your G-spot...gaging you before you scream the place down.." Ted went on, mind going crazy as he imagined jsut that...Cody riding his dick and being shamelessly vocal...God he was so lucky...FUCK YOU DRAFT! He wanted Cody now..! He felt it rising up his legs, coiling deep inside his abdomen...yeah..Cody..mmmm...that tight, warm ass...those gorgeous long legs that made most women jealous...even his toned back and the cute moles...

"OH CODY!" he gasped loudly, surprising himself as he came hard...hitting himself in the chin as he did so.

Cody was whining in pleasure...trying to outdo Josh and Mike next door...he'd added a third finger and was wildily fucking himself..Teddy...mmmm...oh Teddy...

"TEDDDY!" he screamed as he lost it...exploding all over himself, even splashing his phone screen as he had one of the most intense self-induced orgasms of his life.

They silently breathed down the phone line for a minute, both men recovering.

"Miss you, so much," Cody whispered after a while.

"Miss you more baby boy," Ted said, "Love you. So much."

"Love you too, Teddy...forever," Cody said, feeling his baby blues well up with emotion. He missed Ted so much it hurt.

"So...who's getting laid next door?" asked Ted. He'd heard some of the background noise and was convinced it wasn't porn.

"Could you hear?" gasped Cody...he'd quite forgotten after his mind's eye was filled with X-rated images of Ted...specifically Ted pulling out and giving him a facial...wouldn't the WWE fans LOVE to see that?

"YEah, even though you were moaning like a ten dollar hussy," Ted snickered.

"Oh it was Josh...and Miz."

"HA! I knew it! I knew Mike fancied him!" Ted giggled.

"I knew before you!" Cody said, "I BEAT you Teddy!"

"I think I win," Ted put in, "When we trained before that Raw, Mike refereed...he had a huge hardon the whole time...Maryse and I tried to be discreet...but...it was obvious. So they're already having sex?"

"Sounded like a repeat performance," Cody giggled, "Mike bottomed."

"REALLY?" gasped Ted, "Josh said he was versatile..but Miz as a bottom? Wow. Mind you, look at how solid that ass of his is."

"TEddy!" whined Cody.

"Sorry...baby boy, not as hot as yours," Ted chuckled, "Speaking of which, where you gonna get the dollar sign done? Right or left cheek?"

"Neither," Cody said, "I don't need branding to show I'm YOURS, Teddy."

"People want to tap it," Teddy said, "I see the looks you get...Dashing one."

"I did it all for you Teddy, something to make your life on the road easier when Stephanie split us up!"

Cody was telling some truth...he relished being 'Dashing' because he knew it would drive Teddy wild..he made sure the promos he cut were revealing...all for Teddy.

"Well it made it harder...quite a bit harder. Mincing about in that face cloth you call a towel...shaving your legs..."

"Miss shaving me do ya?"

* * *

><p>"OH FUCK ME! RIGHT THERE, BOY!" Mike screamed, legs locking around the petite boy as they fucked each other merciless into the mattress.<p>

Josh moaned gutturally as he leaned to devour Mike's pouty lips before thrusting inside him...fuck it was BETTER in the morning...Mike even clenched...which made it all the more difficult not to cum right there!

"Gonna...gonna.." gasped Josh as he spanked Mike's ass for the umpteenth time. Mike was such a responsive little bottom. Well not so little. But responsive nonetheless.

"I love you.." Mike';s eyes were wide and sparkling, a single tear trickled down his cheek.

Josh almost melted and he growled, trying to be all manly and dominant...but just looked like an angry little puppy as he thrust his slim hips again into Mike.

"Love...you..TOOOOOO!" his orgasm bit him on the ass almost out of nowehere...Josh could feel his dick burn as he came hard inside Mike...digging his fingernails into that tanned body...Mike determined to take him in,...feel him DEEP...

"Bit more...don't you FUCKING STOP now!" the blonde howled as he was so close, so fucking close...this boy made him cum so hard...the ebst he'd ever had..by a long shot.

Josh reared back and held Mike's legs apart as he thrust in hard, still fully erect even after he'd come...smacking Mike's prostate one final time...sending the older blonde over the edge.

"NNNNFFF! MMMMMMMMMM! YAAAAAAAAA!" squealed Mike, body convulsing as he erupted all over himself...skin electrified, convinced sparks were actually flying between them.

Mike felt so full...so gloriously full..

"Oh...my fucking..COME HERE!" he moaned desperately, using his strength to yank Josh to him, the brunette's softening length sliding out easily as they cuddled, basking in the afterglow.

Mike began planting kisses all over Josh's flushed face, Josh trying to kiss back but failing.

"They say it's better in the morning," grinned Josh as they held each other, neither wanting to let go for all the tea in China.

"MIles better," Mike agreed.

"So, champ, what are we doing today?" Josh grinned cheekily.

"Well," Mike said, "We could (kiss) spend all fucking day (kiss), right fucking here (kiss), you fucking me through the mattress (kiss) whilst the rest of them go do fan work."

"Mikey," whined Josh, "You're the champ...you can't just g AWOL!"

"I can and I fucking will, if I get to have you?" Mike tried pulling an innocent face, that Josh had seen Cody use many a time. It worked..sort of.

"Oh OK," Josh said, "Only if you let Cody come in, he's gagging to find out what happened. Oh don;'t worry, he keeps his hands to himself...not sure we measure up to DiBiase anyway!"

A knock came on the door.

"You hoes finished fucking yet?"

Speak of the devil himself...

"Just a second!" Josh said. Where the fuck were his breifs? Ah fuck it, Cody had seen him shower before.

"You gonna let him while we're..?" Shock suited Miz.

"Oh relax Mikey, we're all friends!" Josh said.

Mike's eyes were firmly on Josh's little ass..very suggestive tan lines...Josh must own some seriously skimpy swimwear too. He would happily top that. Josh would probably be the perfect bottom..hell he was a heavenly enough top. Especially for a twink. (Well, a thirty year old twink...mature twink?)

Josh opened the door and saw Cody stood there, red Lacoste polo and jeans on, and a naughty smile on his face.

"Hey," he said, totally oblivious to NAKED Josh stood there..."You look VERY happy, Mikey."

Mike was lying in the bed, clealy naked too and a small yet content smile on his face.

"You gonna come in or shall I start charging for the free show?" quipped Josh.

"Yeah OK!" Cody said, padding inside. He and Josh were close enoguh friends and had seen each other naked countless times...he wasn't bothered. Plus Josh wasn't his type...he liked them bigger...with love handles and washboard abs...preferably with a garnish of blonde hair and a southern drawl...

Josh slid back into bed next to Mike, whilst Cody perched on the end.

"You OK with this hun?" asked Josh, sensing Mike's disbelief at Cody just being there when they were still reasonably post-coital.

"Fine, don't worry," Mike softly kissed Josh's temple, and wrapped his arm around those slim shoulders.

"You two..look SO cute!" Cody grinned, "By the way, you woke me up."

Josh blushed. So did Mike.

"Not a problem...I just called Teddy to fix my problem..seeing as I was dreaming about him before you so rudely interrupted."

"Phone sex...Coddles you're lame." Mike teased.

"Well you're only getting it because you had an appearance on our show this week, bitch!" Cody stuck his tongue out at him, "Josh will have his vibrator out once you're gone."

"Cody, just because you finger fuck yourself everytime Teddy calls you doesn't mean we've all got twitching holes!" Josh pouted.

"So Mike," Cody went on, ignoring his friend, "Mieky. Mizzlekins."

Mike raised his eyebrows. Mizzlekins? What the fuck?

"What...MISS Dashing?"

Mike proudly called himself all man (apart from the taking it in the ass bit) but he could beat Cody in the bitchy queen stakes if he chose to..

"Didn't know you took in the hole too."

"Yeah...and?" Mike smirked, "Gonna tell the fans their champ bends over for hot commentary boys? Because I don't care! I'm AWESOME."

"More like WHOREsome," Cody grinned back, "Put your muzzle back on."

RAP! RAP!

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Any room for some flawless bitches in there?"

Layla.

"Hang on!"

"Stay!" Cody said, "Which pair's yours? Oh silly me, Aussiebum..here, catch! Mikey! catch!"

Mike pulled his underwear on underneath the covers. Josh slipped his on right there in front of Cody.

"You're a lucky boy, Michael," Cody said to Mike. Both men eyeing Josh's delicious ass as he pulled his briefs on.

"Damn straight," Mike agreed. Josh padded to his bag and pulled out his sweatpants before slippoing those on and finally answering the door.

Layla grinned as she sauntered in, her heeled boots thumping on the carpet as she made her way over to the bed.

"You boys eaten yet?" she drawled, her crisp RP accent such a contrast to the others.

"Nope, why?" asked Josh, crawling in next to Mike who once again wrapped his arms around him.

"Fancy heading to IHOP? I'll buy seeing as I'll probably be the only girl. Again."

"No, let me," Mike smiled, swinging his legs out the bed, "If it wasn;t for you, I wouldn't be here."

He was such a soppy git.

"Awwww!" cooed Layla, "That was adorable just now, seeing you and him cuddled up. I knew you two would get it on!"

"I heard them get it on," Cody drawled, "Guess who the bottom is?"

"CODDLES!" Josh groaned, blushing.

Layla cackled.

"You two are both hot, why the blush?" she smirked.

"Mikey takes it up the chute!" cackled Cody.

"Damn...I was right as well!" Layla giggled, "Those piles of fanfiction I've read were pretty close to the mark then!"

"You read fanfiction?" Mike said.

"Yeah," Layla said, "Why don't you?"

"We don't need to!" Josh poked his tongue out, "Who do you read about?"

"Anyone really, just helps pass the time on the road!" Layla chuckled, "Mike, there's some hot stuff about you and Riley out there...actually you and JoMo too!"

"Don't let Melina hear you say that!" Mike gasped, "Nor Alex actually."

"And of course Codiasi," Layla put in.

"What?" Cody asked, "Cod-what?"

"Oh Coddles, I thought you were a nerd?" Layla continued, "Cod-iasi...you and Teddy."

"You read sex fiction about us?" Cody said, raising his eyebrows, "Am I not graphic enough in my stories about what we do in real life?"

"I know but they entertain me, can't blame a girl for wanting to entertain herself!" Layla defended herself.

"LAY!" Cody leapt at the girl and began to tickle her. She squealed and tried to fight him off..

"Admit it!" Cody said, pinning her down, "Admit that you want to watch me and Teddy fuck. Go on Lay!"

"Okay!" she gasped, "You and Teddy are the hottest couple in the WWE, OK? Now get off me!"

"Hey, what about us?" Josh pouted.

"We could give you a live show if you wanted?" Mike smirked.

Josh shot him a look.

"No, Mikey!"

"Oh relax, baby, I was kidding, I'd never do anything that'd make you uncomfortable."

Mike took Josh's head in his hands and softly kissed him.

"AWwwwwwww!" Layla and Cody both said virtually in unison.

"Shall we leave them to it?" Cody said.

"Yeah," agreed Layla, "See you at IHOP for brunch then?"

"Yeah, sure, now fuck off!" Josh said.

"We got told," Layla said, "Come on Coddles, I'll take you for a white hot chocolate while we wait!"

"Yay!" Cody leapt to his feet, grinning childishly as he followed his friend out.

* * *

><p><strong>Was wondering if I revealed too early but I don't regret it! And you got some Codiasi-lovin' too!<strong>

**I realise there was too many echoes of bitch!Mike/hoe!Cody from **_**All Rhodes **_**in here..whoops! I will try and refrain! I'm so glad people like Layla's role in this as well...about time we had nice divas in slash as opposed to nasty ones. Plus I miss Layla and her goofy hilariousness (plus gorgeous beauty) from Smackdown..hope she comes back soon!**

**Just a short chapter but wanted some fluffy comedy (and some Codiasi XD).**

**Reviews always make me happy :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_The reviews keep on coming! Thank you SO much to each and every reader and reviewer...I love y'all (as several superstars would say)!_

_Like every other thing I post, this is unbeta'd...and there's probably more of THis BUsiness going on...please forgive me, I don't always notice silly errors until a re-read._

_After this chapter I may do a time skip to more current affairs now our couple's been established!_

_**Warning:** Silliness served with a huge wedge of fluff.._

_Also, major shout-out to Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa- here!_

_Read on..._

* * *

><p>Mike had a signing...again. Being WWE Champion meant he had a lot of these to do. Lots of promos, most were fun (he particularly enjoyed being on Blue Peter when WWE hit Britain) but sometimes he wanted a break. Even more so with his new man. Because Josh's role meant appearances on both shows, Mike got to see him more than say, Teddy did with Cody.<p>

Appearing with Mike at the signing was Randy and John.

Josh and Mike were laying together in bed the morning of this week's Raw, and the signing was this afternoon at a local bookstore before the show. Josh and Mike had been dating for a month now.

Mike held Josh close, gently stroking his slim yet muscled arm, just admiring the beauty of the lithe brunette. Josh did things to him like this you see. Mike Mizanin became a besotted sap whenever the cute commentator entered his line of sight. Wrestlemania 27 was getting closer and the blonde was nervous. He was headlining the ultimate show this year.

"It's not fair," Mike said.

"What's not?"

"Cena gets to take his loverboy to the signing with him."

"Well guess that's what happens when you're screwing the Viper!"

"Josh, would you like to come along with me? I'd love it if you were there."

"Mike, babe," Josh shuffled up a bit and looked into those brilliant blue eyes, "How many people would queue up to see me? I'm just the commentary boy and minor wrestler whom nobody remembers! You're the most Must-See WWE Champion of all time and headlining Wrestlemania!"

"If I had my way," Mike grinned, "You'd be in the ring with King, not Cole. That fucking singlet makes me vom."

"Bet Jake must hate Creative!" Josh giggled, "Hope they don't bury him once they've done with all this shit. Cole is really getting on my nerves at the moment. If he's not being horrible to everyone he's kissing your ass. I'd tolerate it if he was just acting...half the shit he spews is real. You might wanna start locking up your bunnies, Mikey. Before that turd steals them!"

Mike just wanted to hug the petite brunette boy right there...he was so adorable when he went off on an anti-Cole rant. But he was amazed his boyfriend didn't flip out, having to work alongside the poisonous little weasel every week.

Josh had sat up and was pulling his boxers on angrily.

"Hey, what's up baby?" Mike asked.

"I'm gonna go shower, you might wanna get your suit on," Josh huffed.

Mike threw the covers off and climbed out the bed, before Josh could storm away.

"You're coming with me baby, and that's an order!" he smiled, that winning toothy grin dazzling Josh.

Josh always swooned at Mike's smile...he lit up rooms with it. Oh dear, he was lovesick.

"Mikey," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we...come out. I know Coddles, Lay, and Alex know, but I'd like to...tell the others. You can't really hide that you're doing the champ y'know! And I don't want some fucking jobber walking in on us?"

"Ha! Imagine some loser like JTG seeing us!" Mike chuckled.

He was touched by the idea that Josh was proud enough of their relationship that he wanted to come out...and the brunette had been reading his mind. Mike didn't want to keep his gorgeous boy a secret. He was already trying his damn hardest to treat Josh like a prince. Every week he took him out to dinner at some new swanky eaterie, and their one-month-anniversary,he'd bought Josh a gorgeous white gold pendant... with MGM4JML engraved on it. A little soppy but Josh had adored it. And he wore it to every show under his suit. Mike wondered if Josh would object to a made-to-measure suit..just for him?

"Of course we can come out baby," Mike went on, "Do you know, if you hadn't asked, I would have suggested it. I'm the champ...and you're the champ's choice. Not a dirty little secret."

He pulled Josh into a sweet hug and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Love you," Josh said.

"Love you too, baby boy," Mike said. Yep, he'd nicked that wholesale from Ted.

"Speaking of baby boys," Josh said, "Shouldn't we be meeting Ted for that coffee he promised he'd buy us?"

"Don't forget Alex is coming!" Mike grinned, "Now take me to the shower so I can wash you."

Now who was Josh to disobey a request like that?

* * *

><p>Ted DiBiase and Kevin Kiley (Alex Riley) were already supping Americanos when Mike and Josh turned up...Josh was dressed particularly sharply..almost as sharp as his beau. Mike strutted over, in full-on Miz mode, gold on one arm, and, his most prized piece of arm candy, Josh, on the other.<p>

"Where's my coffee, Riley?" Mike drawled, in that sneering tone he always used as The Miz, "Did you get my vanilla syrup and skimmed milk like I requested?"

"Right here boss," Alex replied, wide-eyed and innocent. Ted snorted.

"Cheers Lexie," Mike said, dropping the act and hugging his good friend, "I'll buy ya one next time."

"Excuse me, champ, I bought that!" Ted cut in.

Mike blushed. Alex grinned.

"How's Coddles?" asked Mike.

"Oh he's awesome, as usual. Still miss him," Ted said, face falling, "Still can't believe he's got a singles match at Wrestlemania though! First time since Legacy!"

"His new gimmick is fucking hilarious!" Josh put in, "He basically quotes various comics and superhero films every time he gets that mic in his hand. Amazed Vince hasn't been sued by Marvel or something?"

"Teddy, how do you deal with such a huge nerd?" grinned Mike.

"By buying him a new action figure every Supershow or Pay Per View?" the blonde replied nonchalantly.

"How many does he have now?" asked Mike.

"A whole FUCKING closet!" groaned Ted, "Oh by the way, if you ever want to play action figures or Warhammer with him, you better be taking it seriously!"

"See, I just thought he was a twink with a gutter mouth?" Mike grinned.

"Just to you!" Ted smirked, "And I know you're all dying to ask...I have fucked him with his mask on."

"I'm jealous," Alex groaned, "You all talking about your boyfriends all the time."

"Boys, I got a serious question," Josh said,a cheeky grin on his face.

The three blondes looked at him curiously.

"John and Randy. I need to know. Who takes who up the ass?"

"Easy," Mike grinned, "John bites the pillows in that relationship."

"You kidding?" Ted gasped, "Randy's ass is a PEACH...he so bends over for his John-John."

"Oh please, Randy Orton's a man's man!" chuckled Mike, "That guy wouldn't give his ass to anyone, not even Batista!"

"John's ass is bigger!" giggled Josh, "More to spank!"

"Ugh, imagine being fucked by Roid-tista!" Mike said, making a face.

"I think my hole would split!" Ted smirked before realising how QUEER he sounded!

"What's that Teddy? You've let Cody tap yours?"

Mike and Josh were on him like whippets.

"I might have?" the Missisippi native said, an innocent smile on his handsome face, "This new gimmick of his...Coddles is just exploring his dom side."

Slam!

Their gossip-fest had been brought to an abrupt halt. Alex had stormed off and barricaded himself in the bathroom, sobbing.

"Oh shit!" Mike kicked himself. His best friend had been quite emotional of late and realy upset about his single status. One of the main reasons Mike and Alex had bonded so well was because both men were gay. And Alex really wanted a boyfriend. And he couldn't approach the boy he fancied for various reasons.

"Where did Kev go?" asked Ted.

"Oh shit, course," Josh said, remembering what his boyfriend had told him about his best friend.

"Back in a few minutes baby," Mike said. He padded towards the bathroom and gently pushed the door open.

"Lexie?" he called out. The champ loved his protege like a brother and was really concerned about his well-being of late.

Sniffling came from inside the cubicle.

"I know you're in there, Kevin Kiley Junior," Mike said sternly.

"It's not fair Mike!" complained Alex, "You and Josh..you're so cute together and I am happy for you, but when you, him and Teddy started talking about boyfriends and stuff...it's like I didn't belong there!"

"Oh honey, you know that's not true!" Mike said, "Sorry, I didn't think. You know, have you even tried to call or approach him. Be thankful he's on our brand!"

"He wouldn't go for me, no way!" complained Alex.

Alex hadn't had a man in over year. And since he'd ben signed to Raw..with HIM there...he'd been holding out, hoping that HE would realise...it was to no avail as of yet. Majority of Raw just saw him as "Miz's bitch" and treated him as such. It was like kayfabe was conveniently kept when colleagues addressed him.

"Come on hun, sitting here feeling sorry for yourself isn't gonna change anything," Mike went on, "Get him to notice you. Worked for Joshy didn't it? I know you said I was being a dumbass for leaving notes...but look how happy he makes me...and hopefully I make him."

The door unbolted and a red-eyed Alex padded out. Mike gave him a hug.

"Come finish your coffee, eh?"

Both Ted and Josh isntantly spotted how woebegone Alex looked when he and Mike returned.

"Alex, bud, what's up?" asked Ted.

"Nothing, it's fine," Alex said, "Sorry to be the fifth wheel here!"

"How do you think I feel, seeing this pair all over each other when Cody's on another fucking brand?" Ted said.

"Least you got a man!" Alex pouted.

* * *

><p>Josh looked his reflection up and down in the mirror. This suit was simply divine. How Mike had found this tailors was anyone's guess. The charcoal fabric clung deliciously to Josh's slender frame, and the pink open shirt flattered his tanned skin, bringing out his brown eyes. The pendant Mike had bought glittered and sparkled on his chest.<p>

"Mike...it's beautiful," he breathed.

The champ stood and admired how beautiful Josh did look..like a real prince.

"It's because it's made to measure for you, baby," he drawled.

"Mikey, I can't let you buy me this," Josh said, "It costs over five thousand dollars!"

"And you, baby, are worth every cent."

Mike padded over and stood behind Josh, studying their reflections in the mirror. Two characters who were virtually chalk and cheese on screen..yet as Michael and Joshua, they couldn't have complemented each other any better. Both handsome thirty-year-olds, only a month or so between them. One at the top of his game..the other not at the top, but comfortable in his job.

"Look, just look," Mike whispered. He wrapped his arms around the slender man, holding him tight.

They looked so right together. MIke softly pressed his lips against Josh's temple.

"So beautiful."

Mike said it almost to himself, his heart getting the better of him. But that was how he saw the younger man...a beautiful prince. And he didn't care if he sounded like a bad Mills & Boon.

"We'll take it," he said, turning to the tailor, who had been trying his hardest to be discreet at the gorgeous couple he'd had in his shop. If he was low enough, this would be a lucrative tale to flog to the National Enquirer...WWE Champion Suits Commentary Boy In Tailor's Store..but he was better than that.

"You sure sir, anything else?" the tailor asked.

"Mikey, you don't have to."

"Shush," Mike said, and turned back to the tailor, handing his card over, "Go ahead, tailor."

"Sure, sir."

And off the tailor went to take five grand from Mike's plastic.

Josh was speechless.

"Well," drawled Mike, "If you're being my arm candy at the signing you might as well be dressed to match. I'm your champ. Yeah baby you heard, YOUR champ, nobody else's."

"I love you," Josh said, still disbelieveing that Mike had just spent that much on some pieces of cloth for him.

"I love you too, thank me tonight," Mike said, dropping his voice, "Hearing your moans and whimpers as you pound my ass into the mattress is all I ask for in return."

He deeply kissed Josh, who began to deftly remove the pricey suit so the tailor could bag it.

"Excuse me, tailor?" Mike said, "Are we OK to wear it out the store?"

"Sure, sir."

"Put it back on then, baby."

Josh had just begun to unbutton the shirt. Mike';s eyes sparkled and a beautiful smile was on his face the whole time they'd been in there.

"Right," the champ said, "Now you're dressed to kill, what about a facial..and a new haircut?"

"I'm not some poodle you can pamper!" Josh said, giggling nervously, "And I don't think a Miz special facial is appropiate right now."

"No, you can have one tonight," Mike smirked, eyes sparkling, "Let me take you back to the hotel...full works baby."

Josh was speechless...again. Mike certainly knew how to spoil him. The spa in the five-star hotel the Raw roster were stopping in this week was extortionate.

"How long until the signing..and the show?" asked Josh.

Mike checked his watch..Rolex of course. Josh had bought that for him as an anniversary present ...the pendant was costlier but Mike loved the watch all the same.

"Oh shit, we can't, less than hour, sorry baby," Mike said, looking a little annoyed.

"Tomorrow, before you head down to Smackdown, I'm taking you..hey, why not ask Cody to come with you?"

"Think he's made plans, Teddy's not got a Live show to do until Friday," Josh said.

"Double date, spa, tomorrow morning at eight-thirty," Mike said, "That's an order. And don't even think about paying...and you tell them that from me."

"Yes, sir," Josh said, a playful smile on his face.

"If we can't give you a facial, come in here!" Mike said, as they continued to walk around the mall, arms linked, their sharp suits drawing admiring glances..though that was down to the WWE gold over Mike's shoulder...several people stopped to take photos of them...finally they walked into the department store.

"Come on, baby," Mike said, sensing Josh was dragging his feet.

"Mikey, people know who we are," whined the younger man.

"Shush, now sit," Mike beamed, as they arrived at the make-up counter. A very effeminate-looking young man saw them...clearly gay (what straight guy works on a fucking make-up counter?)

"Hey boys, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"My partner here, would like one of your sessions, what you got for today's modern man?" Mike drawled, sounding eerily like Cody.

"Wanna look _awesome_, do we?" smiled the counter boy, knowingly.

"I'm fine with _Dashing_," Josh said, grinning.

"The full works," Mike said, "Do your best on him. He's worth it."

"Omigod, you are just the most adorable couple I've seen in ages!" squealed the counter boy, as he lifted a case of men's grooming and makeup products out and placed it on the top.

"I'm gonna do a bit of cologne shopping baby,kay?" Mike said,gently taking Josh's face in his hands, "See you in a little while."

He placed a kiss on Josh's lips before slinging his belt over his shoulder and heading to the cologne counter.

Mike was brave, Josh would give him that...anyone here could witnessed that display! Mike certainly didn't care what people thought of him or them...but he hoped word wouldn't get back to Vince all the same.

As Josh had his face made-up and his nails filed and polished (with clear polish, obviously), the counter boy gushing nineteen to the dozen about how AMAZING it was that he'd just met The Miz, and was making over one of the commentators...Josh just sat back and let himself be well and truly spoilt and pampered.

"Who's a handsome devil then?" cooed the boy as he snapped the case shut and placed it under the counter before pulling out a small hand mirror. Josh studied his reflection...he'd always been sceptical about "man makeup"...moisturisers he was happy with...men's slap was a whole 'nother ball game.

But he had to admit...he looked FINE.

And Mike had come bustling back over, still proudly carrying his gold over his shoulder as he held a small bag over the other.

"Just in time, C'mon baby, the bookstore will have my ass if we don't get there now. How much will this be?"

"On the house, it's an honour to have you in our store, Miz."

"Don't be silly, let me pay!"

Mike flashed his plastic.

"Fine, your loss," grinned the boy, "That's eighty-five dollars twenty then."

And another expensive charge was added to Mike's card.

"You look stunning," Mike purred to his boy as they made their way to the bookstore, which was luckily not too far from the department store. A huge crowd was already gathering and they had to search for the back entrance... bit tricky with Mike's glittering gold. John Cena and Randy Orton were already there. John was dressed in full Cenation gear and looking more and more like a clown in jean shorts every day.

They'd just wanted a few of the bigger faces of the company there for the fans. In other words, the store was cashing in on Raw showing in this city tonight.

Randy and John were busy nuzzling each other. Mike cleared his throat.

"Your champ is here!" he drawled cockily.

"What's Mathews doing here?" asked Randy, raising his eyebrows.

"Listen apex predator, you're here to support_ your_ boyfriend, that correct?" Mike said, a cocky Miz smirk across his lips, "So I don't see why I can't have mine here!"

Randy and John were silent for a moment as they registered what Mike had said. Then John's goofy dimpled smile appeared.

"Awww, ain't that precious?" he said, "Look Randal, Miz has brought his cute commentary boy along for support!"

"This 'commentary boy' is wearing a five thousand buck suit, so less of your lip!" Mike snapped.

Josh didn't know whether to laugh at Mike or kiss him. He was used to ribbing from goofs like Cena but it was cute how Mike was standing up for him., especially when he was doing air-quotes...that was such a Cody-ism as well! Mike behaved a lot like Cody and most of the time he didn't realise he was doing it!

"How is Smackdown?" asked Cena, as they took thier seats, ready to await the hordes, "Must be hell at the moment...you've got the Corre taking over and Cole basically bullying everyone...I know you had a bit of trouble with Justin Gabriel when they were over here last year..."

"Oh Gabriel hates me," Josh said, "I think he's just jealous because I've had more guys than he has...and I don't need a party-trick finisher to do so."

"I dunno," chipped in Randy, "I hear your moonsault is something to see."

"Yeah," agreed John, "Perhaps you could show us in training before tonight."

"Oi, I'm the champ, and I would appreciate if you two old queens would get your paws OFF my boy!" snarled Mike.

John made a big show of being shocked.

"Sorry Miz, no need to get your banana-hammock in a twist!" he said, disarming Mike with one more flash of his dimpled grin. Mike knew that he could never stay mad at a man who donned bright red caps and shirts with jorts for a living.

"Okay guys," said a blonde woman, the store manager , "We're gonna let them in."

"Brace yourselves boys," drawled Mike.

"Better get this in now before the girls come in!" John grinnd and turned to Randy and devoured his lips hungrily. What a shameless pair!

"Hussy!" Mike said.

"Chicken." John hit back.

"We have more class than you, being the most-most-see here," MIke said, and he clasped Josh's hand in his own and rested them on the table...full view of everyone. He shot Josh a sweet smile which was quickly returned.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do we think? Couldn't resist yet more fluffy silliness and hooray...I finally had a small bash at some Centon, even if it was one tiny scene!<strong>

**I'm gonna stick my neck out here and leave this one up to my readers...Alex's mystery crush...should I follow that one up or keep the focus on Josh and Mikey? Bear in mind we also have Codiasi and Centon in this universe!**

**Reviews are most-must-see, awesome and always welcome, thanks :D xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

_This is where we start to see a proper plot bubbling. Looks like y'all wanted to see whats troubling poor Alex! And glad you all still like the Mike/Josh pairing :)_

_It's not who or what you think either, I hope I can still deliver a good surprise_!

_And big hugs of thanks to all that keep reviewing! I'm so grateful :)_

_Lots of smut, angst and quite gross stuff in this chapter - this is the gritty reality of gay life for some guys unfortunately :(_

_This part takes place just after the 2011 draft._

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, ride it good, bitch!" moaned the tanned man, on his back on a bed in the hotel room.<p>

The bottom, a handsome dark blonde, was really getting into this, his hips snaking as he lifted and lowered his pert bottom on his partners dick, moans and whimpers escaping his lips.

"Gonna...gonna..." he whined, skin flushed, body tensing.

"You gonna cum?" asked the top, "On your back. Now."

The bottom obeyed, his eyes wide with lust..he climbed off and lay on his back, legs spreading almost automatically. His partner, a brunette, knelt between them and reinserted his length easily.

"Hands."

The top grabbed the bottom's hands as he pumped in and out, stopping the blonde from touching himself.

"Aaah! Aaaaaaah! aaaaaaaaah!" squealed the blonde, as the sensation intensified...creeping through his muscular legs...willing it upwards. He convulsed and let out a scream as he came all up his toned torso, splashing his chin. The brunette thrust in hard and let out a growl as he sprayed the blonde's insides white.

As soon as both men began to recover from their orgasms, the blonde mewed and pulled the brunette for a kiss. The brunette smacked his face and roughly pulled out of him.

"No kissing, slut. Now we're done you can get out."

The blonde's face burned as he turned and slipped his boxers on.

"Oh no, before you go," the brunette barked, "You can get your filthy ass into that shower...do you not douche yourself? You were full of crap!"

And to further emphasise the point, the brunette peeled the soiled condom off himself and chucked it at his sex partner.

"Go on, get the fuck in there. If the sheets are added to the bill you can cough up."

Burning with humilation and shame, the blonde headed into the shower. The brunette lay back on the bed, a smirk lifitng his unshaven face as he contemplated what he'd done. He made the bitch feel about two foot high and about as worthy as a bottom-feeder, and he kept coming back for more! And all it took was a bit of bullshit to lure him into bed. The blonde always came back in the hope that the brunette will soften and tell him he loved him or that he was special.

The bathroom door opened and the blonde, clad in just a towel came out, a small, hopeful smile on his face. The brunette pointedly ignored him.

"You still here?" he idly asked.

That was it. The blonde knew it was time to fuck off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a room just across the door from this, another blonde and brunette were in bed together, only these two were very much in love and were right now celebrating the blonde's return to the same brand as his long-time lover and partner.<p>

"Say my name, baby boy!" gasped the blonde, so close, so fucking close, ball-deep in his eager, brunette boyfriend.

"TEDDY! TEDDY!" whimpered Cody, on the verge...he was gonna cum...Ted inside of him.

"Louder please?" grinned Ted, looking deeply into the blue eyes he adored.

"FUCK! Tedddyyyyyy!" whined Cody, thrusting his hips, desparate for release.

Ted had deliberately stopped to torture his boy but the pleading in those sparkling blue orbs told him to relent and get Cody off.

"Cum for me then...!" Ted grunted.

Cody fucked himself a couple of times on Ted's cock before, with a piercing scream that came from deep with him, finally exploding all over his tanned abs and torso, his smooth, long legs cramping with the effort...they'd been fucking non-stop for the last three hours...that orgasmic scream from his partner was more than enough to send the blonde to the same place...he growled primally as he released inside his boy.

With a desperate hunger, Cody grabbed Ted's face and kissed him hard, all over his nose, cheeks, forehead and of course those lips. He had been beside himself was joy when Ted's move to Smackdown had been announced, and shunning the after-party, had taken Ted straight to his room...and they'd been in bed since then!

"Love you baby boy," Ted gasped, inhaling the warmth and that familiar scent that was uniquely his Coddles.

"Love you more Teddy-bear," Cody mewed, nuzzling Ted, arms holding tight, as though Ted would evaporate should he let go.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes, just basking in the glow.

Their reverie was interrupted by a tentative knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" Ted asked.

Cody pricked his ears...he could hear sobbing.

"Let them in Teddy...I think I can hear crying!" he said.

Ted allowed himself a smile as he searched for his boxers..that was Cody to a T..always wanting to help someone. He called himself 'Dr. Runnels' sometimes! As soon as he was sure he was covered up, Ted padded over to the door and opened it.

The dark blonde from the other room was stood there...distraught with being separated from his best friend and the humilation doled out to him by the bearded brunette after their sex.

"Fuck...Alex, what's the matter?" Ted's eyes were wide with shock.

Alex's lip trembled. His eyes were red raw and tear tracks were all over his cheeks. He looked..broken. At the end of his tether.

"Come in!" Cody called from the bed, affixing his 'off-duty glasses' in place from the bedside table, trying to look more casual and less like he'd spent the last three hours having his ass pounded in various positions by his boyfriend.

"Sit!" he ordered.

Alex silently sat on the edge of the bed. Cody sat upright and reached his arms out.

"Hug. Now." He said.

Alex fell into Cody's arm and began to sob again.

Ted didn't feel one ounce of jealousy. This was Cody just being his sweetheart self. So much concern for others. One of the many reasons Ted loved him...he always had time to comfort a friend in need, regardless of how inconveninent the time.

"What happened?" asked Ted, sitting back down next to Cody, who was softly pecking Alex's ruffled blonde hair;

Alex didn't know what to do. He swore to his domineering bedfellow that he wouldn't tell anyone about their long-lasting 'thing'...which had been going on for six months. Alex had lied to Mike about not having a man for more than year...but he hadn't lied about desperately wanting a boyfriend. The brunette he'd been sleeping with wasn't a boyfriend. Just some arsehole who was using him and feeding on his vulnerability.

"Where's Mike, baby?" asked Cody soothingly.

"O-out, with Josh..they're all at the bar still," Alex sniffled, "Thank you, sorry if I interrupted."

"Hey, it's no big deal...you're just lucky you weren't here five minutes earlier!" Ted said, smiling.

"Teddy! No. He's upset!" Cody hissed, glaring at him.

Despite Cody looking more like a pissed-off cat with specs than actually intimidating, Ted shut up.

"Alright, mother." he said.

Alex tittered, wiping his eyes.

"From what you and him have been doing, calling him that just seems wrong!" he said, hoarsely but at least he was smiling.

"Are we that predictable, huh?" drawled Ted.

"No, when Cody hugged me, I got jizz all up my sleeve!" Alex said.

Cody blushed and looked mortified. He didn't even consider that he was still covered in his epic release when he ordered Alex to hug him.

"So," Alex said, taking a deep breath, seemingly calmed down now, "Bet you guys are ecstatic, right? Back together all the time...must have been a year now?"

"Ecstatic is an understatement," Cody said, a wry smile on his face as he reached and clasped his lover's hand, "So you gonna tell us what's happened?"

Alex looked at his feet. He couldn't bring himsel to say it.

"Does Mike know? Would you rather tell him?" asked Cody.

Alex couldn't even cope with the prospect of Mike knowing this. He'd lied so much to Mike about his past and what he got up do in his private time. The only truths he'd told Mike were that he was gay, and wanted a relationship. And that he liked someone on Raw. But he needed to break this venomous, destructive 'fling' he was having with the Smackdown brunette in the room down the corridor.

"Promise, you won't tell ANYONE?" he asked.

"Honey, I won't, you know that," Cody said, gently rubbing his arms, looking so cute in his glasses, "Tell Dr. Runnels."

Ted shook his head. Bless him. Cody could be so adorable when he wanted to be...such a contrast to his current Darth Sidious/Victor Von Doom persona in the ring.

"He's been fucking me for about six months now..." Alex began, "I've just been to see him...think he wants me more now they've put me on blue brand."

"Who has? I don't follow?"

"He told me I was special and that nobody appreciated me, and after Josh.."

Cody and Ted were both floored at that. What? When?

"Alex...did you say Josh?" Ted asked, "You and him? When? Is he cheating on Mike?"

"No, it was a one-night stand, before I was on NXT, before I met Mike. It was awesome sex but we both agreed to not pursue a relationship but we've been friends sorta, since. But him...that...he always wanted to sleep with Josh but Josh never wanted him. That's why he bullies him...and because of what happened with me. Mike doesn't know any of this, Josh doesn't want him to think bad of me..I;m over Josh, but I dunno, this guy, I dunno how I can get out."

"Alex, if you need to talk to Mike, all I gotta do is call him?" Cody said, "If you're more comfortable?"

"He'll spread it soon enough, at least hear from me!" Alex sniffed, eyes filling with tears again, "Most of the roster hate me and call me Miz's bitch anyway!"

"They're just dickheads, ignore them."

"But it's true, I am Mike's stooge...I lose any match I'm booked in...don't really have my own say in anything. If they knew that HE was making me his bitch too.."

"Alex, what are you trying to say?" asked Cody.

"Tonight, he was so nice to me...welcoming me to Smackdown!" Alex yelled, furious with himself for always falling for the man's tricks, "Told me that we could finally have something. Took me to his room, fucked me until we both came...and then threw me out after humiliating me."

"How did he humiliate you, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Cody, continuing to gently rub Alex's shaking arm.

"I...I can't even say it," Alex choked.

"Oh honey, ssh, it;s OK," Cody pulled him close again, "I can't force ya. Give me your cell. Now."

Alex reached into his shaking jeans pocket and pulled his phone out, handing it to Cody. The young brunette searched for Mike's number and dialled.

"Want a beer or something buddy? Got some in the minibar?" Ted asked.

Alex nodded.

Ted swung his legs off the bed and padded over to the minibar, fetching three bottles of Bud out.

Cody was awaiting an answer..just when he wasd about to hang up..

"Hello? Lexie, you OK?"

"Hey Mikey, it's Cody."

"Oh., hey Coddles, what's goin' on? Why you got his cellphone?"

"Where are you?"

"We're all in the hotel bar...Cena's just bought everyone a round of shots...fucking mental down here! You and Teddy finished celebrating then?"

"Yeah...Mikey, you need to come up here now, Alex is in a real state. He needs you."

"How bad?" Mike asked, heart pounding. He knew Alex had been down recently so it had got him worried.

"Been crying for a few minutes," Cody said, "Just come up."

"Be right there."

Mike hung up. He searched the bar for his boyfriend. And felt all warm when he spotted him, enjoying a good bitch about Michael Cole with Layla .

"Hey baby, wondering where you'd gone!" Josh cooed, kissing Mike.

"Cody just called, said Lexie's in his room, real upset, I'm gonna have to go see him, I'm really sorry baby."

"What';s up?" asked Josh, "Shall I come with you?"

"No baby, you enjoy the party!"

"Give him my love then!" Josh raised his glass of wine.

"See you later."

Mike held his arms out expectantly. Josh hopped off the table and hugged and kissed his boyfriend, getting a tipsy 'awwwwww!' from Layla.

The champ made his way out of the bar, sidestepping around Kane and The Big Show who looked sozzled as fuck, and padded into a lift. He remembered what floor Cody was on and pressed the button.

The lift ride seemed to take forever but eventually Mike was banging on Cody's hotel room.

"It's open" came the lisp from inside.

The champ gently pushed open the door. Alex was sat, still in the clothes he changed into at the arena after the show, on the bed, with Cody, wearing nothing but his large nerd-boy glasses, whilst Ted was sat next to them in nowt but his boxers.

"Hey," Mike said, "Come on, I'll take you back to your room and you can tell me all about it."

Alex got to his feet and walked towards his mentor.

"Cheers, we'll let you get back to your celebrations," Mike said, lip curling.

"Think my ass has recovered," Cody grinned back.

"Hoe."

"Bitch."

"Ladies, please!" drawled Ted.

"Thanks for looking after him," Mike said, "See you around then, Teddy. Gonna miss ya on Raw!"

"You too, never mind, Josh will fill me on every aspect of your sex life on Smackdown now!" Ted grinned, "Catch ya later."

"What about me?" pouted Cody.

"Talk to me when your hole's tightened up again!" Mike smirked.

Cody gave him the finger before grinning and lifting his hand in a small wave.

"No wonder they call me your bitch," Alex said, "You make me out to be a little kid sometimes!"

"I'm worred about you, you're my best friend," Mike said.

Alex froze as Heath Slater and Rosa Mendes made their way towards them. He tried to hide behind Mike but he was taller so that wasn't possible.

"Hi Alex," drawled Heath, in his stupid droning voice, "How rude, Rosa! He ignored me."

"Wet lettuce! WET!" sneered Rosa, in her heavy accent.

"Grow up you pair of dicks!" Mike snapped, "How old are you both?"

"Awww is Mizzie sticking up for his little bitch boy?" Heath went on, "Ain't that just the cutest?"

"Can it, Beverly Hillbilly," Mike went on.

"Best insult you can come up with?" Rosa smirked back, wrapping her skinny arm around Heath's shoulders.

"Rosa, who the fuck are you anyway?" Mike said, keeping his tones slightly calm yet bored-sounding, "You have about as much charisma as a carnival chimichanga, can barely wrestle your way out of a paper bag and you even job to fucking Kelly Kelly! Why the hell do the WWE still employ you when you can't wrestle and have a face like a bashed crab? You're irrelevant, frankly."

Rosa was so furious she could only sputter. Heath stepped forward and got in Mike's face.

"Just because you cheated your way to that belt, Mizanin, doesn't give you the right!" he snarled.

"Slater, back off and get a haircut that's at least five years out of date as opposed to twenty?" drawled Mike, "Where's your third stooge anyway? Glitter-ass? Actually, don't answer. I don't care. Bye."

"You're dead, Mizanin, fucking dead!"

"Waaa, waaa, waa," mocked Mike, "Do your worst."

He grabbed Alex and they stomped away. Alex was still sniffling. At last they found his room and Alex finally stepped forward to let themboth in. Mike tapped in the number of the room and text it to his boyfriend.

Alex took a seat on the bed whilst Mike went to the minibar.

"Would you like a drink?"

"What you got? I haven't actually looked in there since I checked in."

"Vodka, JD, eww, gin, and some beers."

"Gin. No tonic. Double."

"Wow, this must be bad if you';re drinking stuff old British women like," commented Mike, opening the green bottle and tipping roughly two shots into a glass. He grabbed himself a beer before handing the liquor to his friend. Alex gulped the fragrant yet deadly clear liquid down in one. Oh well, at least it perked him as he hissed..cheap gin was the worst shit.

"Steady, boy," Mike said.

"You were awesome back there," Alex said quietly, "Wish I could tell the redheaded shit where to get off sometime."

"You can't let those losers get to you...a member of the Corre with stupid hair and that..waste of space of a diva?"

"They pick on me a lot at Supershows," Alex went on.

"Josh says he still gets shit from Gabriel," Mike said, "I dunno what their fucking problem is...either way we don't care about them, right?"

"Right," Alex said quietly.

"I never understand why Gabriel hates Josh so much," Mike went on, "Seriously, some of the nasty shit he comes out with, Josh says it doesn't bother him..but the little bitch says some proper mean things, like stuff even Cody and I would draw the line at."

Alex had gone even quieter.

"Talk to me Lexie, I will not leave this room until you tell me what exactly it is that's bothering you. Because this is more than unrequited love, right?"

Alex didn't say anything.

"Lexie, tell me the truth. First of all, who is it on Raw that you like?"

"Evvy."

"Awwww!" Mike beamed, before looking serious again.

"Doesn't matter, they've taken me away from you and I'll never get to speak to him now!" Alex said, eyes filling with tears.

"Have you not read the scripts for the next two weeks?" Mike said brightly, "You get fired and sent back to Raw to be my stooge again. Don't worry, it's not for long!"

Alex seemed to perk up at that.

"So, there's something else, you like Evan, and you're a bit upset about being drafted. I can see it in yourt eyes, Lexie. Something else...something deeper is there isn;'t it. Wait...how the fuck did you get that bruise?"

Alex blanched. He'd hoped his upturned shirt collar would hide the hickey left by that nasty bastard he'd been sleeping with.

"Wait...that's not...Okay, Kevin Kiley Junior, YOU have some explainin' to do."

"You're not my fucking mother, Michael, just back off!" Alex groaned.

"Who've you been fucking, Kev?"

Mike was using his real name. Alex knew that he was now had over a barrel.

"No-one."

"Do you think I was born yesterday, Kiley?"

"Not by the look of you, no."

Alex tried to make a joke but Mike's eyes flashed and he looked very pissed off.

"Be serious for a moment. I want to know. Becasuse you told me, and Josh that you've not had a man in almost a year."

"I said I haven't had a boyfriend, didn't say nothin' about no fuck buddy," Alex said, frowning.

"How long you been fucking..whoever?"

"Since after my DUI," Alex said, "After you bailed me out, next Raw, I saw him..and we ended up sleeping together."

"And you've been seeing him sicne fucking November? And you never told me!" Mike snapped.

"You're not my keeper, Michael, I don't need to tell you who I'm fucking...before I even met you I had a one night stand with your fucking boyfriend! So back the fuck off!"

Alex turned around furiously to face the wall.

"You...WHAT?"

"Yeah, Mikey, that's right!" Alex screamed, whipping around and getting in the champ's face, "Before I joined NXT, before I even MET you, I met up with Josh Mathews and he fucked me up the ass until I screamed...and then I fucked his ass the same night and made HIM scream. it was mind-fucking-blowing! But we agreed to never do it again. Because I like the guy..he's too sweet to be a fuck buddy...and then I met you. And you and him are so happy..I'm not fucking him. I swear on your life, Mikey. He's not cheating on you."

The stabbing pain in Mike's stomach was luckily reduced..he could tell by the wetness in Alex's eyes that he was telling the truth. But he was angry...how could Alex lie to him about something like that?

"So...you've slept with my boyfriend and never thought to tell me before I start stalking him with notes like some lovesick fucking stalker?" bellowed Mike, "And you're bawling like a fucking baby because you're jeaqlous and yet youre fucking some chump on a regular basis...who you sleeping with? A ring rat? Cena? JTG? Swagger?"

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me...Mike you don't understand."

Mike mopped his brow and ran his hand through his hair...this was a lot to take in. So Alex was depressed because he'd been keeping the secret that he;d had Mike's boyfriend before they'd even met, and now he'd been fucking some mystery man since November who seemed to have some hold on him.

"Before I went to see Cody and Ted, me and this guy...we were doing it, y'know, and when we both came...he ...oh Mike, he made me feel so disgusting. I FUCKING HATE HIM!"

Alex let out a scream of frustration and slammed his fist into the mattress.

"What did he do to you?" asked Mike.

"When he pulled out...oh fuck I can't believe I'lm telling someone else...the rubber was covered in..shit."

"Happens to all of us at some point, part and parcel of taking it up the ass," MIke deadpanned, "It's embarrassing, yeah, but that's life."

"He threw it at me, ordered me into the shower and then threw me out on my ear," Alex said, turning away unable to look at Mike.

Mike was bubbling over with more rage. He really wanted to know who this bastard was now. Okay, he'll revisit the issue regarding Josh and Alex later but now he justed needed informing as to whom was making Alex feel so low about himself.

"Can you tell me his name, please, Kevin," Mike said.

"Mikey, if you do anything to him he'll hurt me," Alex said again.

"I'm not scared of anyone in this company," Mike said, "If they hurt me or those I care about...they're fucking dead. Who you been seeing, Kev?"

* * *

><p><strong>And here I shall end it! You shall find out next chapter!<strong>

**Got a bit more angsty and I threw in a couple more isms from the All Rhodes-verse (Cody being "Dr Runnels" with his glasses on, the bitch/hoe banter!)**

**It's probably obvious who Alex is sleeping with...as you can see already they are on Smackdown.**

**Yeah what I said about bitchy divas...made an exception for Rosa...cannot stand her..woman can't wrestle at all. That's why she's villainous!**

**And yeah, Alex loves Evan...not original I know but its a cute pairing and seems to be a new one of late on here! Obviously Evan is NOT the bastard who's been playing the head games with him.**

**Always love reviews :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Once again...AWESOMMMEEEE feedback from everybody. I cannot ask for more. Thank you so much for your support!_

_By the looks of it, either I'm very bad at hiding things or you lot are all just ON it...Alex's bully is revealed at last! Will probably come as no surprise..._

_Anyway, on with the show!_

* * *

><p>"Well?" Mike persisted, gently taking Alex's shaking hand in his.<p>

"Promise me, you won't laugh."

"I promise. Now spit it out."

"Justin."

"Long? The ring announcer?"

"No...Gabriel."

Mike's blue eyes glittered with rage.

* * *

><p>Josh and Layla finally managed to escape the party, where at this time, the roster were cheering on Randy and Stephen as they tried to drink each other under the table, Jake Hager was shirtless and dancing on a table...yeah it was time to leave all right.<p>

"One for the lift?" Layla said, spotting some full glasses of champagne.

"Twist my arm then!" Josh said.

The English girl adjusted her modified Smackdown tee and clopped over to the table, picking two glasses up.

"Down the hatch then!"

On a two count, they downed the fizz before linking arms and heading out of the bar and into the lobby, both rather drunk to say the least.

"I really love you Lay, you;re one of my best friends...or MATEs as you weird Brits say," slurred Josh as they waited for the lift.

"Awww,..and you're one of mine too!" the brunette girl replied, planting a whopping great smacker on his cheek..leaving a lipstick mark.

"Wonder where Mikey is?" Josh asked..."Lay, I think he's the One."

"Already? Awww that's so sweet!" she said, "He does treat you like a prince, though."

With a loud PING the lift doors opened and they staggered inside. When the doors opened on what they presumed was the right floor, a loud commotion from the other end caught their attention, even in their drunken hazes.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! I MEAN IT YOU BASTARD!"

Mike. That was Mike.

Josh was confused. What the hell was going on?

"Mikey, leave it out!" pleaded Alex, trying to stop an infuriated Miz from breaking down the door.

"Angel! OI! ANGEL! GABRIEL! Get your tanned fucking ass out here this instant or I'll fucking shoot you."

"Mikey!" Josh called, hurrying over, "What's goin' on?"

Mike ignored his boyfriend...he was still reeling from the story about him and Alex.

Josh's brain may have been somewhat pickled by all the booze, but there was enough rational thought left to realise why Mike ignored him. He rounded on Alex.

"Did you...you told him!" he hissed, "What the fuck, Kiley?"

The door finally opened.

Justin had been idly lying in bed whilst Mike was rapping on his door, naked, and exchanging smutty photos with another man on the roster. Sighing heavily, he swung his nude form out the bed and pulled his briefs on. He padded to the door and pulled it open...to be faced with a livid WWE Champion.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"I think we need a few words...Paul," snarled Mike.

"I don't think we have one word in common..Michael," Justin said, with a superior sneer, eyebrows raised.

Mike shoved Justin roughly into the room. He wasn't done with this arrogant bastard yet. Not by a long shot. Justin however, was quite aroused by the sight of angry Miz...and as soon as Mike got in his face again, he clamped his lips onto Mike's.

"GET..OFF!" snarled Mike, pushing the South African so hard he tripped over his own feet and fell on the bed.

"Really? Miz? Really?" Justin said, settling comfortably on the bed, "You never used to be this hard to get into bed."

"Things have changed, and you still will never have me!" Mike said.

"Oh I will, I've had that slut you call a boyfriend and that willing servant of yours," Justin said, hooking his thumbs into his boxers and slowly peeling them off his round bottom, "C'mon on Mikey boy, I'm the best fuck in the entire WWE...the champ can't resist me, surely?"

So he was more than just a bullying gossip whore then. A lot more.

Justin by now had his cock on show and was idly stroking it. Mike felt sick. What was with this guy?

He turned on his heel and stormed out...unable to comprehend the third revelation o the night. Who else had fucked Josh that he didn't know about? Was he carrying on with other guys right now behind Mike's back?

He had to find out...he knew Justin was just trying to provoke a response...and this was probably the response he'd craved. Justin, Heath and Rosa always did this...any couples or indeed anyone who they deemed beneath them, regardless of how highly the WWE Universe held them, were game for vicious gossip, mind games and rumours...and the three stooges would say the right words and then sit back to watch the fireworks. Like Mean Girls..but on a whole more intense level.

Justin snickered to himself as he lay back on the bed, dick in hand. As if he would even touch the Miz any lower than his chin...for starters his ass had had Josh's dick inside it...fuck knows where that had been. Yeuch. Champ or not, Miz was definitely sloppy seconds and not worth his time. This other boy Justin had on the go, another Raw superstar (the red brand just seemed to have the better fucks, he conceded), now he was a lot more up for it...and his cunt wasn't as loose.

* * *

><p>Mike stormed right past Layla, Josh and Alex back to his room. He needed time to process all the information. He'd known Josh had been around, but not quite as much as he'd thought. And Alex was now a nervous wreck, unable to even approach a sweet, caring boy like Evan Bourne thanks to Justin's head games. And his best friend had slept with his boyfriend. He felt like the biggest mug going. His blue eyes filled with tears. He suddenly felt needy. He needed company. It hit him all of a sudden. He turned back around, and was almost glad to see the two most important men in his life running over to him.<p>

"Both of you, can you come in," he said quietly, "The three of us need to talk...I think you both know what it's about."

He felt like a school principal. But he needed some answers...his relationships were at stake here. And the pang in Josh's chest told him that he was in stormy waters too.

Mike swiped his key card and opened the door. He padded inside and made himself comfortable on the bed. Alex took the chair in the corner, whilst Josh made to sit next to him.

To Josh's dismay, Mike shuffled away and stiffened when he touched him.

"Who else is there, Josh?" he said woodenly after a silence.

"What?"

"Cut the shit, Lomberger, I know what happened between you and Kiley," Mike went on, "One night stand, took turns at topping each other? Before me and Kevin met,was it?"

"One night stand," Josh said, "Mikey...it was old news...yeah it was awesome sex...but it's ancient history. I'm with you...I love you."

"So when were you gonna tell me about your little tryst with that slapper Gabriel, HUH?" snapped Mike, "Fuck, I know you're a sex fiend but fucking Paul Lloyd junior? That worthless shit bitch? Are you that insatiable you can't go without it for five minutes? Who else is there? Mark Henry..bet he made you scream! Hunter..never could resist a legend could you?"

Josh slapped Mike. hard.

"How fucking dare you!" he cried out, "All those chicks you fucked over on ECW and during your Real World times...am I jealous of them? Am I fuck! You need to fucking grow up Mizanin."

"When?" persisted Mike, "When did you fuck Gabriel?"

"If you want details...two nights after I had Alex," Josh said, "And yes, Gabriel buried his dick in my ass. Worst fuck of my life. That bitch couldn't find my g-spot if his life depended on it...and he pre-jacks."

Alex had to stifle a bitter chuckle...Justin did usually come very very quickly. Tonight had been the longest fuck they'd had for a long time.

"He got pissy with me, said my hole was obviously too loose," Josh went on, "So I told him straight, as it were, that he should put his granma pants on, and come back to me when he'd practiced on a sex doll or got himself a fleshlight. That's why he bullies me. He hates the fact that he could barely lay a commentator."

Alex winced...he'd never seen this side of Josh Mathews. And it seemed, neither had Mike. Alex had thought Justin was pretty good sex (apart from the short time it took the cocky high-flyer to come)...but by Josh's words, Alex was obviously very inexperienced.

"For what it was worth," the words were leaving Alex's mouth before he could stop them, "He hit my spot dead on. Don't be such a hoe, Josh."

Josh nearly fell off the bed. He hadn't expected this. That might have explained why Mike's hand had been twitching to get round that bitch's neck.

"Alex? How long have you been fucking him?" he asked.

Alex began to relate the story he told Mike, including every detail of the nasty things Justin said to him tonight (and on many other occasions).

"I feel awful," Josh said, "I'm sorry...I hope you didn't think I was making you out to be...oh fuck forgive me Alex."

"It's OK, everyone's different, I guess," Alex gave a small smile, "Maybe I'm just easy."

"I didn't even twig you were gay until recently," Josh said, "So, bottom or versatile?"

"Bottom, that's why Mike and I click...and why you'd never have to worry about me stealing him from you! I'm not into double-enders!"

Mike giggled. In spite of himself. He was happy to see his best friend smile at least. And make a joke.

"So baby," Josh said, looking hopefully at his boyfriend, "I'm truly sorry, I should have told you about my past."

"You should," Mike agreed, "But I love you. So quit grovelling and give us a kiss."

Josh leapt onto the bed into the blonde's arms and they kissed deeply but quickly, not wanting to make Alex feel any more awkward.

"Kiley, get your pert ass over here and have a hug," Mike said, his million-dollar smile almost blinding in the dim light of the hotel room.

Alex padded over and mewed as his best friend pulled him into his arms, pecking his cheek.

"So we forget tonight?" Mike said, arms around Alex and Josh in a manner eerily reminsicent of Amy Pond **(A/N: Doctor Who reference!)**

"Yeah, sure," Josh said.

Alex nodded.

"So, now my boys are back," Mike grinned, "We need to get Alex together with his crush."

"Your boys?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my boys, can it," Mike smirked, "And Alex hasn't told you...he likes Evvy."

"AWWW!" Josh cooed, grinning, "That's SO cute...wait...how will that work?"

"What do you mean?" Alex looked upset, "Is he straight or something?"

"No way! He's as bent as Cody!" Josh smirked, "I mean..how would you and him do it...Evan topping a strapping hunk like you Alex?"

"I'm very flexible," Alex grinned.

"Honey, with the height difference between you two, you'll never be able to enjoy the simple pleasure of fucking standing up!" Josh snickered.

"I like to ride cock anyway," Alex smirked, "Always hits it."

"Boys!" scolded Mike.

"Mikey, butt out, we're talking!" Josh said, "So tell me more Alex, any other preferred positions?"

Mike shook his head. He was thankful Cody wasn;t here.

"I've done it over the hood of a car before," Alex said, "He bent me over and I jizzed all over the bonnet...the heat of the engine baked it on...the rental agency must have loved me for that!"

"You dirty...Alex when the fuck did you do that?" Mike gasped.

"December, hooked up with some trick and told him I had a fetish for outdoor sex...one of the few days I felt good enough about myself to say 'fuck you' to Justin."

"And yet you always went back to him," Mike said, "Alex, you are hereby banned from seeing him."

"After tonight, when he threw me into the shower with a shit-stained rubber, I've had as much as I can take from that piece of shit," Alex said, "I want a relationship. I want what you two have. Ted and Cody have...hell I'd even pay to have what Cena and Orton have."

"Centon...we call them Centon in the Raw locker room," Mike said, "You know, like Brangelina and other 'power couples'?"

"Fag!" Alex smirked.

"Dried jizz on car hoods!" Mike countered, "Really Alex? Really?"

"Hey, it was hot and he was a good fuck, OK!"

* * *

><p>The first Smackdown after the 2011 Draft was a house show in Buffalo, New York. And Cody had been booked to take on Justin. Alex was horrified at the thought but was excited all the same to be joining the blue brand on his first night with them. He was booked to wrestle too that night, albeit a loser jobber, JTG, but still, was nice for him to spread his wings, even if it was just for a short while. And he was to win. That was the beauty of house shows...sometimes the Creative team trialled new ideas or just literally drew opponents out of a hat. Only some storyline threads were taken into them.<p>

Alex was grateful that at least he had the company of friends, or the Dashing & Flawless Bitches(as Cody and Layla had named them that day) to ease him in - he definitely considered Cody a friend after how sweet he'd been that night, and Layla had a "if he's a friend of yours, he's a friend of mine" attitude. The D&F's consisted of Alex, Josh, Cody, Ted,and Layla (well Lay-Cool needed some time apart!) with Michelle an honorary on-off member.

Alex and Ted were both a little bemused at the eerie similarity to elementary school as the fivesome managed to wangle a locker room to themselves.

"How long we got?" asked Cody.

"Until we have to be ready for the pre-match briefing? About two hours," Layla said, checking her watch.

"Do we really need a name?" Ted drawled, finding Cody's behaviour adorable but a little un-necessary.

"Yeah, now can it Teddy!" the brunette said, climbing onto his boyfriend's lap. He stole a kiss.

"Oh blech, blech," crowed Josh, "Just because you've got each other on the same brand doesn't mean you have to tongue each other every five minutes."

"We've had a year apart, so shut your yappin'!" the Missisippi native said, a naughty grin on his face, "Love you Coddles."

"Wuvvles you Teddybear," Cody said, with a mischeivous grin at the others.

"Oh stop, I'm going to throw up all over my boots," groaned Alex, who'd already changed into his ring gear.

"Do you reckon the ring's free?" Josh said eagerly.

"I'll go check," Layla said, probably releived to be away from a room full of men for a few minutes.

She returned shortly.

"We can go in," she said, "But...the fucking Corre are using it."

Alex paled visibly.

"No, we'll wait," he choked.

"If Slater and Gabriel even LOOK at us funny," Ted said, having heard snippets of the two ex-Nexus bullies from Cody's tales of Smackdown, "I swear I'll punch the little shits."

"I'm so looking forward to kicking Rosa's sorry arse tonight," Layla said, "I will make the stupid cow realise that lap-dancing's the only job that will have HER. Coddles, if I Cross-Rhodes her, would you sue me?"

"What's wrong with laying her skinny ass out?" Cody asked, prising his lips from Teddy for a minute.

"Because she can barely sell the Layout!" Layla said, "If I stick my knee in her back she'll have to sell it good."

"Okay,do you want me to show you how the move's done?" Cody sighed, reluctantly leaving Ted's lap.

"No, I've watched you do it enough...Josh, help me out here!"

The others watched as Layla grabbed Josh in a headlock, jamming her petite knee into his back before swinging both their bodies around. Josh hit the floor...it hurt a lot but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Can't fault that!" Cody smirked, "You're buying the next takeout, though..move thief."

"Deal," Layla said, "I'm gonna go change and talk to Shell. You all going to the ring?"

"Yeah," Alex said.

Cody had just climbed onto Ted's lap.

"Baby boy, c'mon, get your trunks on," Ted said, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"But TEDDY?"

"Change. Go."

He spanked Cody's ass as the brunette reluctantly hopped off the blonde and stomped over to his bag.

"Coddles, another thing I've always wanted to know," Josh said to his friend.

"What?" Cody was peeling his top off and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Why do you strap your backpack across the front...only kindergarten kids and high school nerds do it!"

"Keeps it safe!" Cody pouted, "There's valuable shit in there!"

"Who'd want your action figures unless you get mugged by Trekkies?" scoffed Alex .

"TREKKIE?" Cody cried out, "How dare you!"

He was just in his jockstrap now. He stomped over to Alex.

"Never bracket comic books with Star Trek, EVER!" he pouted.

"Bit hard to be scared by a diva in a jock," Alex smirked, "And don't you think you should stick your trunks on before Teddy nails you right in front of us?"

Both Josh and Alex had spotted the flush on the blonde's face as his blue eyes never left Cody's bare backside in the jock. With a cheeky grin on his pretty face, Cody pulled his trunks out of his big and bent over wantonly in front of Ted, making sure to wiggle his ass seductively as he shimmied into them. He slid his feet into his black boots before picking out his body oil.

"Teddy...oil me.." he purred, giving Ted total puppy-dog eyes.

Ted was under Cody's thumb completely...he obeyed the brunette without question.

"Fank YOOOOOOU!" Cody beamed, kissing Ted's cheek.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom, I'll see you guys at the ring," the blonde drawled, picking up his bag.

"Aww Teddy, don't hide your HOT ass from Josh and Alex, they don't mind seeing you change!" Cody grinned.

"Oh I think they will.." Ted said.

Cody got what Ted was implying and nodded. As soon as his beloved Teddy had left the room, Cody rounded on Alex. He'd noted his expression when Layla mentioned The Corre. He knew Heath and Justin had it in for Josh...but why did Alex look so worried?

"Alex...what's up hun?" he asked, blue eyes sparkling with kindness.

"Nothing, why?" Alex said.

"When Lay mentioned the Corre were practicing in the ring, you looked like you'd just crapped a load," Cody said, "Wanna talk about it?"

Alex sighed. Cody was obviously more observant than he thought.

"Tell him, he won't spread it, honestly," Josh muttered out the side of his mouth.

"I;m not as much of gossip whore as you think!" pouted Cody.

"You know the other night," Alex began, "The guy I've been sleeping with...it's Justin."

Cody's eyes widened and he was silent.

"You're fucking...Gabriel. That bitch? WHY, ALEX?" he cried.

"He's been fucking with my head for months," Alex said, "But...what he did to me that night was the last straw...I;m concentrating on the guy I like...but they've drafted me so it's not worth it! Oh fuck, I'm such a loser!"

"You're NOT a loser, don't EVER say that!" Cody said, rubbing his arm, "Everyone's gotta go against JTG at some point. Who do you like..I assume he's on Raw?"

"Evan."

"AWWWWW! OMIGOD SO adorable!" Cody was practically squeeing.

"But I'm not sure...shall we go to the ring," Alex said, changing the subject.

"WHat did that cunt Gabriel do?" Cody demanded.

"Tell you later," Alex said, "Josh, get your kit on if you wanna wrestle?"

"Already there," Josh said. He'd changed into his elbow pads and sweatpants whilst they'd been chatting. He decided to go shirtless.

"Check your abs out!" Cody beamed, "Simply dashing aren't we?"

"Well the more I practice, the more I need to work out!" Josh said.

They made their way to the ring...Cody deciding against his mask until it was time to get the show going...he didn't need it right now.

Justin and Heath were wrestling each other, whilst Wade barked orders at them, Rosa stood at ringside.

As soon as the three other men approached, they stopped almost in unison once they'd clocked who it was.

"Hey, looks like Rhodes is into scat!" came that droning tone of Heath.

"Not got your butt-plug in, Riley?" sneered Justin, making a big show of fanning his nose, "Fwoar, Heath, I can smell his loose ass from here!"

"Dude, that reeks, man, you sure you've not prolapsed?" the ginger-headed goof put in.

Cody glowered at them both.

Alex was virtually shrinking away, burning with humilation.

"Hey, Rhodes!" Justin continued, "Good job Myserio broke your nose isn;t it? Smell of those two sloppy whores near you must be choking! But then you probably can't smell anymore."

"Oh really?" Cody spat, his eyes flashing. He climbed into the ring.

"Son of the American Dream hangs out with slutty commentary boys who think they can wrestle and the ass-kisser of a reality TV reject?" Heath sneered, laughing nastily, "Surprised Dusty doesn't disown you!"

"Shut your mouth." Cody snarled, "Or I will shut it for you."

"You'd be too worried about your nails chipping!" Heath said, "I'm done with a fag like you Rhodes."

"Oh yeah?" Cody sneered back, "If I'm such a fag, why do you fuck Justin every other night? Because you can't pull a chick to save your life?"

"Bring it Rhodes, if you think you're hard enough!" Justin snarled.

"I say a six man tag," Josh said, climbing in beside Cody, "Us versus you no-good wastes of space. No holds barred. Now."

"Who the fuck are you to make the rules, bucket-ass?" Justin snarled, "You can't even look me in the eye, so shut your mouth."

"Why would I want to turn my stomach?" quipped Josh, raising an eyebrow and looking straight at Justin.

Justin made a fake gagging sound and held his stomach.

"The smell of lube and shit is making me nauseous, c'mon guys, lets go get some air," he said, shooting an evil sneer at Alex who was stood at ringside still.

"Wanna be careful with Riley, I'd warn Bourne," Heath droned as he passed, making sure Alex could hear, "Any sucker puts his dick near him, Riley shits on it."

Cody sprang. He grabbed Heath and got him into a headlock before throwing him hard onto the mat. He began to stomp on Heath's ribs, not pulling any of his stomps..hoping to cause injury...Cody hated bullies. He'd had enough of these two dickweeds pciking on Josh and hearing them gang up on Alex was the last straw.

He cried out as Justin kicked him hard from behind. Heath got to his feet and the pair started to stomp Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>So there...Justin is Alex's tormentor! You all seemed to guess it anyway - I can't be too great at this mystery lark!<strong>

**Do we want to see him pursue Evan? Answers on a postcard please :)**

**Always heart reviews :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Oh wow, looks like y'all wanna see some A-Ri-Bourne action then! Guess I got no choice :)_

_Thank you to all for your kind and supportive responses, it's what keeps me writing! Looks like this will be far longer than I originally intended (not a bad thing I guess) so stick around!_

_It's not so much about Mike/Josh anymore either, but becoming another multi-couple ensemble piece! Oh well, more to read about!_

_Lots of smut this chapter (as always) but I'll try not to get too caught up in the lemons.._

_LONG! Almost unspeakably long chapter :O Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Cody cried out as Heath's foot landed on the back of his head. The vicious pair were stomping like he was a puddle of mud.<p>

Alex had seen enough. He was going to start standing up to that bastard Gabriel right now. He launched himself into the ring and grabbed the bearded brunette's arms, pulling him away from Cody.

"Get off! Don't wanna shit over the mat do ya?"

"SHUT UP!" Alex felt his humilation burn and turn into anger. He literally used all his strength and threw the smaller man hard into the turnbuckle.

"I'm DONE with you!" he snarled, "You've fucked with my mind one too many, Angel! Nobody treats me like that! No-fucking body!"

Justin smirked and clapped idly.

"Great speech Alex, worthy of the Hallmark channel," he drawled, "You know as well as any of the sad fags in this room, that once tonight's show is over you'll be back in my room, spreading your legs for me like you always do."

Cody had managed to fight Heath off and was using the ropes to support his body as he got to his feet.

"You're nothing but scum, Gabriel, and if I had my way, I'd have Vince fire your fucking ass!" he gasped. His lip had split and a few other grazes were visible from their beatdown.

"For what? What , and who, I do outside the ring is entirely my business, Rhodes," Justin said, "Fact is, fans love me, and hate you. We are not going anywhere, so you best not forget that."

"Like to see you do a match where you can't do your little party trick?" Cody said, "I could brutalise you, and you know it."

"By the way, Riley has a thing for us high-fliers," Justin went on, "Probably because he wishes he could be like us...little tip Riley...lay off the carbs and start working out rather than shovelling food down your neck...no wonder he's been drafted...even the likes of Curt Hawkins will be higher up the card than you. So let me tell you this Riley, I don't give a flying fuck that your saggy, slack, fat ass is done with me...I'm SO done with you. There's plenty of men in this company who would show me a far better time in bed and be more grateful for the oppertunity."

"Fuck off. Now." Cody said, warningly, "Before I do something I regret. And by the way...tonight's main event. You and horse-hair over there versus me and Teddy in an extreme rules tag match."

"Says who?" sneered Justin.

"I think that can be arranged," came that voice, and all men in the vicinity stopped to see the short grey head of the CEO, stood on the ramp, a wry smile on his face.

"I think it's brilliant idea," Vince went on, "By the looks of what just went down in here, you guys got a lotta energy to work off. So that match will happen, Rhodes and DiBiase versus the Corre. And just so you know, Lloyd, consider this a formal verbal warning. We do not tolerate abusive and bullying behaviour in this company."

And with that, the boss turned on his heel and marched out again.

Cody smiled smugly at Justin, who snarled at him before flouncing out of the ring, Heath in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month later...<strong>

A breathless Alex sat backstage, fresh from his passionate segment in the ring that night on Raw with his best friend. The two had really gone at it against each other - Alex's character had finally snapped and Miz had been only too happy to give it right back to him. Alex had told Mike when they were approached with the storyline that he would just imagine it was Justin saying those words to him, not Mike. It had worked...too well. Alex had almost forgotten that it was Mike, and could almost see the goatee and the sneering cocky smirk in place of Mike's big blue eyes and charming smile.

Alex was peeling off his torn suit and changing into some sweatpants when a tentative knock came at the dressing room door.

He opened it and saw his best friend, and his boyfriend on his arm. Mike's blue dress shirt was still ripped to shreds and he was somewhat flushed.

"Hey," he said, a small smile on his face, "You gonna hit me or am I OK to come in?"

"Shut it Mikey, come in," Alex said, "Hey Josh, didn't know you were here tonight!"

"Awesome segment...wait I didn't say that," Josh said.

Mike held his arms out.

"Come here, slugger," he said.

Alex gratefully accepted the hug, taking in the warm and familiar smell that was Mike..cologne with a bit of man sweat.

"You did great," Mike went on.

"You're not hurt are you?" Alex asked, "I know it is our job...but I behaved like a fucking savage out there."

"I've taken worse bumps from Cena," drawled Mike, "This is your push, honey. Do you not see?"

"Guess not," Alex shook his head, "I'm glad to be back here on Raw, least I'm away from those bitches."

"That's the spirit!" Mike said, "Why are you really glad to be back here, I wonder?"

"Hmmmm," put in Josh, grinning cheekily, "Don't lie now, Kevin, we weren't BOURNE yesterday!"

"Oh ha fucking har!" groaned Alex.

"Hey I thought I was good!" Josh pouted.

"You've been hanging out with Cole too much!" shot back Alex, "And yeah, I may as well admit it, I get to see Evvy..."

He was head-over-heels in love with the little brunette high-flyer...anyone could see that. His eyes lit up everytime he saw him, and indeed when anyone said his name...even words that reminded him of Evan, like cork (Korklan) for example, or air, or born.

"You know what might catch his eye?" Mike grinned, "A man who can take care of himself and not let nasty little bullies get him down."

"Gabriel and Slater won';t stop until I'm discovered in the mens' room with a razor buried in my wrist," Josh said, "But they will never get there because I don't let them get to me. Justin knows that if he pushes me too far then the whole of Smackdown will know he pre-jacks."

"Don't talk about sex," groaned Alex, "I've not had any for a month...I really wanna get laid!"

"I know the feeling," Mike said, grinning, "Before I got Mr Man here, I was beginning to forget what a good hard fuck up the ass felt like!"

"Must you?" Alex sighed, turning to hide the tent in his sweatpants...he was worse than sixteen-year-old when it came to his libido these days.

"Need reminding?" purred Josh into Mike's ear, his small hand travelling downwards.

Alex blushed and made his excuses.

"I might see what the nightlife has to offer," he said.

"Oh no...you're coming with us," Mike said, "You are not going to find a random trick to fuck!"

"MIKEY!" protested Alex, "I'm so desperate for it I'll bend over for the first guy I walk past! Stop being mean!"

"If you liked Evan as much as you say, you'll wait for him and see if he likes you back," Mike scolded.

"Yeah," put in Josh, "Why not talk to him?"

"Because right now, all I want to is to be on my back or on all fours being pounded until I scream!" Alex moaned, "I'm so fucking horny...you two have NO IDEA!"

Josh got a wicked grin on his face and caught Mike's eye.

"Mikey, baby," he began, clasping Mike's hand in his, staring deeply into those deep blue orbs.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" asked Mike.

"How much do you love me?"

"Too much."

"Would you be mad if I suggested we help our little friend out here?"

"How?"

"Give him what he craves."

"You mean...? No."

Josh realised he was basically seeking Mike's permission to cheat on him. But he wanted to relieve some of Alex's tension...he knew what dry spells felt like too you know!

"C'mon Mikey...look at him...a gorgeous piece of man...ours to take and do what we want with."

"Don't fuck me, I'm not gonna be someone's sex toy.." Alex gasped, "I wanna be fucked by a man that means what he says."

"Pants down, boy," Mike said, "Let us help you...relax Lexie...thats it, boy..."

He had begun to stroke Alex's neck. Josh stood the other side and began to slowly stroke down his solid, toned, perfect abs...Alex's ass was gorgeous...almost, but not quite as hot as, Mike's.

"Come here," snarled Mike, pulling his boyfriend hungrily close and they shared a sloppy kiss, both turned on by watching each other please their friend.

"Let's make him scream," Josh grinned, sinking to his knees, "You suck him off...I got other plans."

"Pants down boy, I told you once," Mike slapped Alex's sold, eprt bottom.

Alex couldn't peel them down fast enough...his length sprang free. Mike eyed it up hungrily before placing his full lips over it. Josh parted those hot globes of tan flesh and his eager pink tongue began to lap at Alex's tight hole...giving him what he anticipated would be the rimjob of your life.

"Oh fuuucccckkk!" moaned Alex, ectstatc at finally some contact after weeks of just his own hands, "Eat me..GO ON!"

He was stood with his sweatpants around his ankles...The Miz sucking his dick,...Josh Mathews eating his asshole...people would pay millions for pleasure this intense. And possibly any footage of this impromptu threesome.

Mike lifted a finger, stroking Alex between the legs softly...oh so softly...Alex was delirious...he was burning up, gasping...cock right down Mike's throat...Josh tongue touching hotspots he didn't know he had...this was too much...TOO FUCKING MUCH! Oh GOD! FUCK! He could feel it coming...boiling up...Mike sensed it too...the whimpers and whines were getting louder. He got to his feet and began to toss Alex off...bringing him there...coming..OH...

"Come on boy, let it happen, let yourself go, be a man," Mike hissed into his ear.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Alex, finally releasing all over the lino floor of the dressing room.

He sank visibly against the wall, on jelly legs..almost falling arse-first onto Josh's head.

"Feel better?" asked Mike, pecking his cheek.

"I needed that, thanks both of you," Alex moaned, "But have I just fucked up your relationship?"

"Please, honey, this wasn;t cheating, we were helping a friend..in dire NEED," smirked Mike, "Next time, it had better be Evvy making you scream like that."

"And Alex," Josh said, "Don't listen to the trash Pre-Jack Gabriel talks...you defintely don't have any problems there!"

"Clean yourself up boy, and go relax," Mike said, "We've got a dinner date, but we'll see you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure," Alex replied.

Mike and Josh scurried out, neither man having the idea of a dinner date on their minds...not after what they just did. Mike threw Josh against the wall, devouring his mouth primally.

"I thought," he gasped, "I'd get jealous or tempted...fuck that was the hottest thing you've ever done..I've ever done!"

"What?" smirked Josh, "Having RIley's dick in your mouth...or seeing my tongue buried in his hole?"

"Both!" growled Mike, "Baby...?"

"What, baby?" asked Josh, looking into those blue orbs, which were darkened and sparkling with lust.

"Fuck me...I need your dick..now." groaned Mike, rapidly undoing his suit trousers and throwing them around his ankles, followed quickly by his Calvin Klein briefs. His tanned, round, perfect bottom winking in the harsh strip lighting of the corridor. He bent over, supporting his hands against the wall.

"Mikey..anyone can walk by!" Josh moaned, his own chinos sporting an enormous tent.

"So, makes it more exciting!" gasped Mike, "Please baby, I want you...NOW!"

"Lucky I brought this then, wasn't it?" Josh smirked, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out a sachet of lube. He tore it ope (with his teeth) and squirted some over his slim fingers before tantalisingly slowly prepping Mike. Mike threw his head back and whimpered. Mike was such a screamer and rarely piped down even when they were at risk of being hurt. But Josh didn't care...Mike won't know what's hit him when he finally decides to let his older boyfriend top him...haha! When Josh bottomed...he was quite the howler.

He finished prepping Mike and unzipped his chinos. He initially thought it would be hot to just unzip...but skin on skin was much hotter and plus he loved how his beau's warm, solid ass felt against his flat, cut hips. So he threw his own trousers to his ankles, and unbuttoned his shirt, liting it up. Sex in suits was a big kink of Josh's...one of his favourite porn categories was 'business men'. He took aim and was sheathed inside Mike.

"Ooh yeah..." mewed Mike, "FIll me..DEEP!"

Josh thrust his narrow hips hard, hittign Mike's prostate. A sharp squeal left those pouty lips.

"Shush, quiet!" hissed Josh, slapping one of those glorious tanned globes hard.

"Baby...you know you can';t shut me up!" gasped Mike, "I'm a screamer...I can't help it..you FEEEL SO GOOD!"

Josh had a wicked grin on his face as he thrust in Mike again.

"Harder!" gasped Mike.

JOsh began to pick up the pace, raising his small hand and spanking Mike's ass again.

"Faster! Slap me again!"

SMACK!

"More! I need TO FEEL you, baby!"

Josh pulled right out and thrust back in again, hips snapping back and forth...no wonder he had such defined hips...Mike was so demanding in bed he got a full workout every time!

"HARDER! OH YES! That's IT! Don;'t you stop...don't you fucking dare!" screamed Mike.

Josh grinned evilly...and pulled out completely.

Mike whipped around, eyes flashing, chest heaving in and out, looking just like he did roughly an hour ago in the ring with Alex.

"Strip," Josh said, "Everything off. Wanna see all of you."

Mike practically tore what was left of his blue shirt off and kicked off the rest of his clothes. He was now butt naked right there in the corridor..and with a boner that was in dire need of relief.

"Into the side room, wanna,..fuck you so I can see your face!" Josh gaspedm, strpping his own clothes off.

Mike opened the neareest door. It was a locker toom that hadn't been used tonight. He kicked the light on and saw a table. He threw his clothes down as some sort of cushion before climbing on, spreading his legs like a hussy. He was such a slut for little Josh Mathews. The most must-see Champion/superstar happily took it up the ass from a commentator...now wouldn't the WWE Universe love to see that?

Josh still had the lube sachet in his hand. He squirted what was left over himself before kneeling between Mike's legs.

"Would have been more romantic in the hotel room, baby," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"It's always romantic with you," simpered Mike.

Josh snickered. And spanked him again.

"Don't be a fucking sap, Miz," he growled, "You mouthy slut. Spread them for me."

Mike's eyes widened. Dom!Josh was hot. Even if he just looked like an angry puppy. He closed his legs, smirking at hios boyfriend.

"Spread 'em!" Josh repeated, "Or I straddle you and sit on your dick instead."

"Make me, Mathews," Mike drawled, turning into The Miz (as much as he could, being naked and with a huge boner), "Make me spread my legs for a worthless commentator like you."

"Don't make me force you," Josh warned.

"Like to see you try...commentary boy," Mike smirked, mouth pursing into a Miz gurning smirk.

Josh virtually leapt onto Mike, pinning him down with his surprisingly strong legs. He forced Mike's legs open and rested them on his shoulder before taking aim.

"Fuck I love you," moaned Mike, in awe of the effect this boy still had on him, even after four months together. Their sex life was white-hot still and showing no signs of slowing.

"Love you too," Josh hissed, stealing a kiss from those lips before aiming and once again burying himself inside Mike.

"Show me...show me how much," Mike whimpered, "Fuck me Joshua. Oh yeah! DON'T STOP! HARDER! FASTER!"

Josh leaned forward, smothering Mike with kisses in an attempt to quieten him. Mike pushed him away.

"Oh fuck it," Josh gasped, " on...scream the whole fucking arena down!" He began to thrust in and out, his small hips working overtime. Mike's hands finally found Josh's ass and grabbed it as they fucked...the skin so soft and cool...he had the bottom of a MUCH younger male...and was rounder and more bubble-like than most twink porn stars. Mike spanked it.

"OH YES!" cried Josh. He spanked Mike because he got off on being spanked when he got fucked.

"OH! OOOH! OOOOOOH!" screamed Mike, "NNUH! JOSHY! GONNA...OH FUCK DON'T YOU STOP! DOn'T STOP! RIGHT THERE, BOY!"

Josh thrust hard...he was so close..so fucking close...he wanted Mike to come first...without being touched. He thrust in hard.

Mike could feel it...he was nearly there...he reached up the small, toned body fucking him and grabbed Josh's pretty face, looking deeply into those eyes he loved so much. Josh stared right back.

"I love you so much," Mike whispered.

"Love you too," Josh said.

The older boy's big blue eyes were filling with tears...just on the edge of his orgasm...willing it upwards...wanting to release.

"Touch me...please," croaked Mike.

Josh reached down Mike's hard length and gently stroked it, thrusting in one final time. It was all Mike needed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK!" he screamed, so loudly Josh was sure glass shattered, as he exploded all over his tanned abs.

"Pull out, pull out," Mike gasped, still high on the pleasure.

Josh did just that...he was about to come.

"Closer, come closer," MIke gasped.

Josh straddled Mike and shuffled up, his smooth, age-defying legs now very close.

"Come over my face," Mike said.

Now that was something The Miz would NEVER say in a million years. Mike on the other hand..

Josh began to wank himself off...won;'t take long...he felty his legs heat up as his orgasm hit him. He threw his ehad back and let out a strangle cry as he came...all over Mike;s gorgeous face. The look of hunger in Mike's eyes turned him on so much.

"Surprised you did I?" Mike grinned, as Josh virtually fell on top of him, their lips meeting automatically.

"Miz you are a big cum whore!" chuckled Josh, "Mike, I love you. So much."

"Forever," Mike whined, pulling Josh close, "Love you. Love you."

Josh slowly began to lick his own essence from Mike's face. This was definitely a private moment for them. A moment where both boys realised just how close and intimate they'd become.

Strip away their screen and working lives and you'd find two men that absolutely doted on each other...each boy so in tune with how the other worked. And it all started with some tacky notes planted in lockers.

"Funny," Mike said, clasping his boy's hand as they cuddled up, Josh pulling his discarded jacket over them as a makeshift blanket, "I never thought fucking in a dressing room could be romantic."

"When you love someone as much as say, I love you," grinned Josh, "Does it matter?"

"I've got a question for you," Mike said, "Would you like to move to LA , and come live with me? That big house gets mighty lonely some nights."

"Of course," Josh replied, "Mikey, I love you so much."

"No need to keep saying, baby," Mike said, softly kissing Josh's temple, "I'm not the Miz right now, don't justify yourself. The fact that you always wear this (he fingered the pendant around Josh's neck) proves it enough to me."

"Would you marry me, if I asked?" Josh said.

"No," MIke said, "I don't need some petty fucking law or bit of paper telling me that I love you. I love you regardless, baby boy."

"If I hadn't believed the notes and thought they were a prank, what would you have done?" asked Josh, enjoying the warmth radiating from Mike.

"Approached you and asked you out to dinner, and paid for everything, like any gentleman should do," Mike said, a small smile on his face, kissing Josh's nose softly.

Both men lay there quietly, enjoying the moment while it still lasted...before they had to get dressed or risk being locked in the arena for the night. Not that it would be a bad thing!

* * *

><p>Alex and Mike arrived at the arena at their next destination, all ready for tonight's WWE Live house show. Alex had his first match as a face tonight, against Michael McGillicutty. Again, this was the best thing about house shows. Creative told Alex they were going to trial him as a face singles competitor, and he was booked to win, and if the audience responded well, they would push him in the main storylines on Raw. He was already hoping for his first pay-per-view match as a competitor not a valet (Royal Rumble didn't count really in his eyes), even if it was against his best friend, and the way the plot was going...this looked like the case.<p>

"Shall we train for a bit?" asked Alex as they found their locker room. They stll had a habit of going most places together even though on-screen they now loathed each other...they had already been warned by Creative about it. But now they were at work and no audiences were around it was probably OK to hang out.

"Sure we won't get yelled at again?" Mike smirked.

"Shut up!" Alex moaned.

House shows often didn't have commentary and Josh had taken tonight off - usually he came the shows anyway but tonight he was busy.

"Wonder if Eve's here?" Alex enquired.

"Why?" asked Mike.

"I want her..to teach me how to moonsault," Alex said blushing.

"Why don't we have a match when we get there, I could probably do that - Cody taught me how to do it," Mike grinned.

"Really?" Alex raised his eyebrows, "Never seen you fly, ever, I don't think!"

"Not my style really, I just wanted to see if I could do, and surprise people should the time be appropiate," Mike grinned, "Not as hard as you think..if you got the leg strength."

They changed into their ring gear before heading on down.

"Er...Alex, you might wanna see this," Mike said.

"What is it?" asked Alex, who was halfway up the guerrilla.

"You're not agaainst Hennig," Mike said, and he looked pissed off.

"Who am I...oh FUCK no!" groaned Alex, feeling his chest contract.

_Match #3: Alex Riley (Raw-W) vs. Justin Gabriel (SD - L). One fall _was scrawled on the whiteboard.

"All the more reason to work your ass off, honey," Mike said, "C'mon, we'll go practice. Remember, treat me as if I'm him. I won't break! Moonsault him, I would actually love you if you did."

"Don't let Josh hear ya say that," Alex said, a small smile on his face.

"Figure of speech, doll," Mike drawled.

"Stop calling me stuff like that you big fag!" Alex smirked.

"Or what?" Mike grinned.

"Hey Mike, hey Alex," came a cheery voice. Little Evan Bourne had wandered over, he had a match against Jake tonight. He was still wearing his glasses and a pair of sweatpants.

"Oh hey Matt," Mike said, a sly grin on his face.

"Mike!" Evan said repreachully, "I thought we'd been through this...after seeing the fat mess Matt Hardy became I don't want to be called by my actual name! You call him Alex, don't you?"

"Yeah, only...oh shut up!" Mike said, trying not to laugh at the fierce blush on Alex's face. The younger blonde was trying to look anywhere but at the topic of his undying affection stood right in front of them, "You OK there, Kev?"

"Yeah, fine," Alex muttered, face so red now, "Shall we go work out then or not?"

"Alright, Kevin, don;t get your jock in a twist," Mike smirked, "Evvy, fancy refereeing for us? I'm standing in for Gabriel."

"Oh, Smackdown here too?" Evan said.

"Just a few, I think," Mike said, "We've not long been here."

"Aww shame, I was hoping to catch up with Coddles," Evan said.

"Me too," Mike said.

"Yeah but..there's a new Zelda game out, and I'm wondering if he's got it yet?" Evan grinned, "If not, he'll be SO jealous of me!"

The three boys headed down towards the ring, which luckily was deserted.

"Okay," Evan said, "You both know the rules...no biting, scratching, bitch slapping or dick grabbing...you save that for your hotel room! RIng the bell!"

Alex and Mike began to scrap, Alex adding about ten extra inches on his performance as he both imagined Mike to be Justin and because his crush was close by.

"Watch it!" Mike groaned after a vicious suplex by Alex.

"You said you wouldn't break!" hissed Alex.

"I know but no need to half kill me because Evvy's here!" Mike smirked.

"Shut up Miz!" snarled Alex and he raised Mike up before whipping him. He jumped and amnaged to hit him with a dropkick. Mike got to his feet again and kicked Alex in the ribs. The younger blonde doubled over, and Mike got him in position for the Skull-Crushing-Finale.

"Thanks for coming, Riley," he drawled in a poor mockery of Justin's heavy accent, "Go shit on someone else's dick. I'm bored with you."

With a growl of fury, Alex wriggled out of Mike's hold and grabbed him in a headlock. He performed a nasty lifting DDT (the move which has now become one of his signatures) before climbing the turnbuckle. How hard could it be? He balanced himself. Just kick back_..believe, Kiley, believe_. He reached backwards and leapt up, just managing to flip his body over before landing across Mike. Not a flush landing but a landing nonetheless. He lifted Mike's leg. Evan slid down next to them.

"One, two, three."

Alex rolled off Mike, panting and a little rushed.

"Up!" Mike commanded.

Alex obeyed his friend. The older blonde held his arms out, Alex gratefully accepting the hug.

"I'm sorry," Mike said, "But I thought it might get you in the zone a bit more. Hey, nice moonsault!"

"Totally!" agreed Evan, "Never thought you could do that!"

He had a beautiful smile on his cute face and his brown eyes sparkled. Alex almost passed out.

"Thanks," he said, looking at his feet.

Evan couldn't understand why Alex behaved so funny around him..he wasn't stupid. He had noticed how quiet and awkward Alex often was..and he knew Alex wasn't always like that - he'd seen him talking to others such as Ted when he was still on Raw and he wasn't as gawky.

The only conclusion Evan could come up with was that Alex must like him..but he laughed at himself for being so stupid.

* * *

><p>It was time for Alex to have his match..first as a face. He remembered everything he and Mike did earlier.<p>

"Good luck, don't let the nasty bitch get to you," Mike said.

"I won't," Alex said fiercely.

He made his way down toward the ring...his music was still Mike's until Creative finalised his new theme but oh well. The smug high-flying brunette was already there, waiting for him.

Alex climbed into the ring, staring straight into those cold eyes the entire time. He didn't even want to wait for the bell to ring, just wanted to kick Justin's sorry ass. Legitimiately. Cody and Ted managed to about a month ago, but according to Cody and tales told by Josh, Justin hadn't shut his mouth. At all.

Ding!

Alex took a run up and clotheslined Justin. Hard. This was a bar-room brawl as far as he was concerned. No pulling. They began to scrap.

"Being the big man are we, Kiley?" sneered Justin as they went for a tie-up, "Phew...you need an adult diaper...had an accident have we?"

"SHUT UP!" snarled Alex, pushing with all his might. He reached under Justin and managed to quickly scoop-slam him. He was surprised - he'd ben convinced Justin would deadweight himself on purpose. Justin got up and ran at him..dropkicking him hard in the head. Alex fell to the mat. He knew that to sell the best match, the face had to take a beatdown before coming back up trumps near the end. Alex tried to get up but tripped over his feet. Justin dived in and grabbed in him a nasty submission hold.

"TAP!" screamed the brunette, pulling Alex hard, trying to cause him pain, "You'll never get over me Riley, I'm the best you'll ever get."

Alex screamed in pain..feeling his muscles burn.

"Submit...go on, submit, like the worthless little bitch you are," snarled Justin, "Think Bourne would ever go for a slack nobody like you?...not everyone likes whores that don't know what douching is."

"Fuck...you!" Alex groaned...raising his hand, forgetting the result, just wanting this nasty bully off his back once and for all. He used all his werewithal to struggle to his feet, lifting Justin up...he swung his body back and slammed Justin down, breaking the hold. He took a deep breath and broke into a run. He jumped and kicked his legs out, feeling his feet connect with Justin's shoulder. He screamed with fury as he pulled Justin to his feet before whipping him into the ropes. He ran forward and lifted Justin up and threw him down in a spinebuster that would have had The Rock in raptures.

Alex struggled to the top rope, knowing he had only seconds to spare. He balanced himself before leaping backwards into another moonsault, landing across Justin. He managed to keep his shoulders down...the ref slid into positon...1,2,3

The crowd screamed as Alex was announced the winner. After celebrating his victory he happily made his way backstage. But before he could even contemplate where Mike might be, a heavy blow connected with the back of his head and he was knocked to the floor.

Justin had caught him up and was now holding him down, laying more blows to his body.

"Nobody does that to me...nobody!" snarled the bearded high-flyer, "You think you're something to look at don't ya, RIley? Well listen to me, bitch. You're going to be looking over your shoulder every day goes by from now on, and one day, I'm gonna have a blade in my hand...to cut that cocksucking, worthless mouth right out your face."

And for good measure, Justin smashed Alex's head against the hard lino floor before stomping off back to his dressing room...not banking on coming face to face with a couple of angry-looking Raw superstars who'd just witnessed his nasty behaviour - Jake Hager and Phil Brooks.

"Got a problem Gabriel?" Phil said, in his idly deadpan manner.

"Oh get to fuck, Punk," Justin drawled, "By the way, you need to take out the trash...got some right back there smelling the place up."

Jake edged forward, all six-foot-six and 260 pounds of solid muscle.

"You never know when to shut your mouth, do you, Gabriel?" Jake said, looking really quite menacing, "Your little problwm with Riley...? No-one's impressed, Justin."

"What impretheth me, Thwagger," sneered Justin, "Is how the hell Vince managed to employ not one, but two impedimented retards like you and Rhodeth on this fucking roster? Fuck, the WWE is going to the dogs!"

"All the hate," Jake went on, totally unabashed - people mocking his slight lisp was OLD news, "Not a great look, Justin."

"Yeah," put in Punk, "No need to hurt people because you've got a premature ejaculation problem."

Justin was floored...how the fuck? Jake and Punk were both smirking defiantly.

"That shut you up," Jake replied, "When you slut it about the way you do,, Gabriel, people will find out. You can't even be a good slut because sex with you is over in two minutes."

"Yeah well," Justin said, "I bet you don't know about Riley shitting on my dick repeatedly do you because he's too thick to clean himself?"

"Just take a ride back to Smackdown or preferably up Heath Slater's ass, nobody likes you apart from him," Punk drawled, "And if Alex has moved on to a real man rather than whiny, wangsty little bitch like you, then I say, good for him."

"Like you'd know anything about real men?" Justin sneered, "You're a fucking breeder!"

Punk just gave him a smirk and walked off, bored with this now.

"What you waiting for, you thtupid lug," Justin snarled at Jake, "You don't thcare me."

"I could break your ankle, little boy," Jake drawled, "I could easily crush you if I wanted."

"Bring it then, go on!" Justin said, squaring up to Jake.

Jake sighed, and grabbed Justin by the arm and slammed him hard against the wall, grabbing a fistul of his hair.

"You fuck off to your hotel room RIGHT now, and we won't say anymore about your little assault on Riley, or tell the whole roster about your little..problem," Jake sneered into Justin's ear, "Do yourself a fucking favour and quit while you're ahead."

He shoved Justin one final time before stalking away.

Alex was still laying on the floor, sobbing, humiliated once more.

"Hey, dude, he's gone, you're OK," Jake said, getting to his knees, "C'mon man, up you get."

He lifted Alex to his feet and the smaller blonde managed to put his arm around the singlet-clad shoulders.

"You..didn't have to.." he sobbed.

"That little bastard gets on my nerves!" Jake said, "I remember on Smackdown how he always used to pick on Josh Mathews..and back in the Nexus days when he and Heath used to spread shit about anyone they chose to."

"It's not your fight Jake, but thanks anyway," Alex said.

"No problem," Jake waved it away, "By the way, someone wants to see you."

"Who?" Alex enquired,

"All i've been told to do," Jake went on, grinning maddeningly, "Is to get your ass into some decent clothes and into the hotel bar. You have a date."

"What? Is this a wind up?" Alex was perplexed, but at the same time, hopeful.

"Just do as I say!" Jake grinned, "See ya at the next show, Kevin!"

"Yeah, see ya."

Alex changed into his street clothes before heading back to his and Mike's rental. Mike wasn't booked to have a match tonight, he;d just come to train with Alex. He was back at the hotel and probably on the phone to Josh or something. Alex started the engine and drove the short trip back. He was back in his room almost instantly and in the shower, excited but nervous. He hoped Jake wasn't pranking him. After showering he made sure to gel his hair before slipping his boxers on and searching his bag, hoping he'd got a good shirt. A black button down was all he'd brought. Oh well, that'll do. He sprayed himself with bodyspray and cologne and pulled on some jeans. After one final check of his reflection, and deciding that yeah, he looked good, he zipped his bag shut and found his sneakers.

At that point the door opened and in sauntered Mike.

"Taking your time are we?" Mike drawled. He was all dressed up, and had obviously been in the bar.

"Where you been?" Alex asked.

"Waiting for you," Mike said, grinning like a CHeshire cat, "We all are."

Now Alex was more confused than ever. Especially when a smirking Maryse walked in.

"Oh zut alors!" she excliamed, "Zis collar...needs to be UP!"

The blonde girl practically manhandled Alex as she adjusted it.

"Much better," she drawled.

"So follow us," Mike said.

"Mikey, what the fuck is going on?" asked Alex.

"Stop talking and follow us," Mike said, Maryse doing her patented hand-flip as well.

Guess that told him. He silently followed them through the hotel, across the lobby and into the bar, where it looked like the whole bloody roster was there.

"What was this about a date?" Alex demanded.

"Just shut up and go in!" Mike said, "Go on..Maryse, assistance is required."

"Oh sure," the blonde girl put in, and they pushed Alex right into the middle of the floor before heading to the bar.

Alex looked around, for any other familar faces..not even Eve. He spied Beth, enjoying a beer with Phil and David Otunga but that was it. John Cena, the new champ was in conversation with Kelly Kelly (and obviously pining for Randy!).

Alex felt a tap on his shoulder. With a start he turned around...and he couldn't help the smile that lifted his face as he saw who stood there.

"Hey there, Alex," said the man, beaming at him, "How you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>And stop!<strong>

**Oooh aren't I cruel? I think we all know who it is...could it be?**

**I realise Justin was a little OTT here but I imagined his character here to be one of those people that's all mouth and (mostly) no trousers, and just never know when to shut up - we all know someone like that.**

**Admittedly the corny "friends setting them up" scenario wasn't the most original but I thought it was a cute way because we're all rooting for them to get together!**

**Always heart reviews xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_First I want to make two apologies - one for making you all wait so long for this and churning out a Codiasi one-shot instead, and two, for the appalling amount of spelling errors in the last chapter. My work is un-beta'd mostly, but if anyone is willing to volunteer, would be grateful :D_

_SMUT! I won't be mean this time!_

_Anyway, on with the show. We pick up right where we left off..._

* * *

><p>Alex couldn't keep the grin off his face as he stared into those brown eyes he adored so much.<p>

"Cat got your tongue?" Evan went on, "Or have I got wasabi around my mouth..again?"

Alex giggled nervously.

"No...you look...perfect," he murmured, feeling his face flush.

"Thank you!" beamed Evan, "You know, you're not looking too bad yourself tonight, Kevin. Or do you prefer Alex?"

"Either's fine," Alex replied, nervously fiddling with his shirt.

"Want a drink?" asked Evan, still wearing that beautiful smile.

Alex nodded, face still scarlet. He reached into his pocket.

"Allow me, my round," Evan smiled, gently pulling Alex's hand out of his pocket.

"Shall I go find us a seat?" Alex asked, still feeling awfully like a teenager asking a girl to their first prom.

"No, come with me!" Evan said, still smiling big, "No monsters behind the bar here!"

"Okay," Alex said, still hardly daring to believe his luck...was this really happened? In a minute he'll either have Gabriel swanning in and laughing at him for falling for it whilst slipping Evan a hundred dollars, or he'll wake up and still be at the arena on the hard lino. He reached across to his arm and pinched it. Hard. It hurt like fuck. Looks like this was real then.

"You not gonna hold my hand then, Alex?" Evan said, a cartoonish pout on his cute little face.

Alex's heart began to beat much faster and he felt his mouth go dry. He knew he was blushing yet again. He tentatively reached out and took Evan's small paw in his hand. Oh fuck, even his hands were perfect...just like the rest of him.

"You're quite a shy boy, aren;t you?" Evan said as they made their way to the bar.

"Yeah..sorry," Alex murmured.

"Sssh," Evan soothed, pausing and turning to reach up to Alex's still-red face, softly stroking it. Alex's eyes fluttered shut at how much bliss he was in just from this gentle touch.

Evan leaned up and softly kissed Alex's dry lips.

"That make you feel better?" the little high-flyer said.

Alex just smiled soppily in response.

"Two glasses of rose please bartender," Evan said loudly, catching the eye of the quite attractive barman.

"Coming up," the barman said mechanically.

"Didn't have you pegged as a girlie wine drinker, Bourne!" came a goofish quip and Alex and Evan turned to see a grinning John Cena, supping a bottle of Coors.

"Oh can it, Cena," Evan said, "Not all of us like the shit you drink!"

"Hey, nothin' wrong with a good cool beer," drawled John, "You need the tannins for your bendy spine then?"

"Cena, button it, I mean it!" Evan said, though he was smiling, "No need to ruin everyone else's night just because Randal's not here to keep you in line."

"Hey, that hurt!" John said, that infectious dimpled grin lighting up his face, "So, this your idea of a first date then?"

"CENA!"

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you two girls in peace. Now, where's Ryder? Need to see if I'm worthy enough to be Broski Of The Week yet.."

And the jean shorts-clad champ walked away.

Evan turned to look at Alex, who still looked like a little boy left alone at his dad's work. The older and taller blonde supped his glass of wine gingerly.

"You hungry?" Evan asked.

Alex choked on his wine.

"H-huh?" he gasped, eyes streaming and mortified...how many more times was he going to make an ass of himself in front of Evan tonight?

"Well...I thought we could go somewhere a little more private, maybe order room service, talk a little more, without the likes of Miz sticking their noses in?"

Alex practically necked his wine in response.

"That'd be nice," he murmured, blushing again.

"Come on then," Evan said, reaching out again.

Alex's face burned as he was very aware of their colleagues in the bar all goggling at them as they made their way across the room.

"What's wrong, baby?" Evan asked. Wow he was certainly bold.

"Everyone...looking...Mike, Jake, Maryse...setting us up...feels like high school all over again!"

"Maybe they just want you to be happy? Ever thought of that?" Evan said.

"Happy? Don't make me laugh!"

Loud and scathing, that distinctive South African accent had ripped through the air. Justin stood in the lobby, a little grazed from Jake's assault but a defiant glower on his face. Alex tried to hide behind the little brunette holding his hand but failed.

"See you've tried slutting yourself out to Bourne," Justin drawled, "Hey, Bourne, just a heads-up, if you're planning to fuck this loser, just heed this from me - he'll shit all over you because he doesn't know what douching is."

Alex wanted the ground to open up and swallow him...clearly a beating from a 260-pound blonde wasn't enough to shut this bastard up...why won't Justin leave him alone..maybe he couldn't hack rejection?

"Just leave me alone," he murmured, hating how Justin always made him feel like this...he'd tried so hard today to stand up to the bullying brunette...but in front of Evan, he just felt about a foot high.

"Awww...hit a nerve?" gloated Justin, "Why don't you just take your pants down and wait for me in the mens' room? Make sure you clean yourself up first."

Evan stood gobsmacked at this little exchange. He knew that Justin and Heath had caused problems back when they were in Nexus with their bitchy gossip and bullying of various superstars, but he'd somehow escaped Justin's vindictive, cutting tongue. His brown eyes drifted from poor Alex, who was stood, humiliated once more, to the sneering, grazed and bruised face of Justin.

"What the fuck's goin' on here?" came a voice. Mike had appeared at the door, flanked by Maryse.

"Awww, is your master still fighting for you?" Justin sneered.

"Oh jesus, Gabriel, you still here?" groaned Mike, "For someone who doesn't like any of us you spend an awful lot of time around us. You seen a doctor yet about your pre-jacking problem?"

Maryse let out a sharp giggle which she quickly stifled. Justin scowled at Mike who smirked at him.

"Do you know, Evan," Mike went on, "That the reason he's single and a bitch to everyone is because he can barely get his dick inside someone before he spunks all over them. The one time he managed to get me into bed...way before I met Josh..he came in his boxers before I even got anything off."

Evan chuckled, the sound music to Alex's ears.

"And," Mike continued, "If you even spin that malicious yarn about Alex once more, we'll tell Cody you pre-jack...you know Cody, Alex...he likes to gossip. Especially about people he doesn't like...whole of Smackdown will know...all I gotta do is send a text or a Facebook message..."

"Fuck you, Miz."

"No way bitch, I got myself a proper man," Mike said, a full-on Miz smirk lighting up his face, "And so has Alex now. You're irrelevant as far as we're concerned to be honest. So take a fucking walk back to Smackdown, or you'll get more than just a light warning from Jake. We hate bullies on Raw."

"Hate them," chimed in Evan, "By the way Justin, if you do want a man, do something about your jealousy. It's not attractive, 450 splash or no 450 splash."

"Jealous because you all want my finisher, all of you," Justin spat, lip trembling, knowing he was severely outnumbered, "You'll pay for this, Miz."

"Oh waa, waaa, waa, I'm crying my kickpads off!" Mike drawled, comically pretending to cry.

With a final huff, Justin flounced away, defeated for now.

"_Jealous, because you all want my finisher_," mocked Evan, in a gross pisstake of Justin's accent, "Bitch, please. Air-bourne is VASTLY superior."

Alex nervously laughed.

"Yay, he's smiling again!" cooed Evan, padding over and slipping an arm around Alex, "Now, we'll be on our way...thanks for the backup Mikey."

"Oh, it was nothing, Evvy," Mike drawled, "By the way, his favourite position is doggie style."

"MICHAEL!" Alex cried.

"Oh Kev don't be such a prude!" Mike grinned, "You're sooo gonna end up in bed with him, I'm just speeding up the process."

"Well back off, bitch!" Alex pouted.

Maryse just laughed...the boys really were worse than the girls when it came to bitching and gossip!

"C'mon cutie, let's go somewhere more private, hey?" Evan beamed, his brown eyes catching Alex's blue ones, and he grabbed the taller man's hand, "See ya tomorrow Mike, _au revoir_, Maryse."

"_Bonne chance_," Maryse said, winking, looking eerily like she did in her entrance (without the hair flicking)

* * *

><p>Evan and Alex made their way out of the lobby, and were soon inside Evan's suite. He'd got quite a plush room.<p>

"Come, make yourself at home," the little brunette said, "Take a look at the menu...they do some nice food here actually!"

Alex noted a graphic novel on the side, a bookmark in it and Evan's glasses on top.

Evan lifted the phone and dialled room service.

"Hello? Yeah can I order a bottle of the Dom Perignon with ice bucket and two glasses, and one portion of the Marinara Spaghetti..and what would you like, baby?..hang on..okay..and one Cincinnati-style Chilli Con Carne. And can I also order two bowls of strawberries. Thanks, bye."

He slammed the phone down. Alex was enchanted...even his 'phone voice' was adorable.

"You comfortable?" Evan asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. It really did feel like he was sixteen all over again and in a girlfriend's house for the first time.

"Good."

Evan shuffled up and Alex was very aware of the warmth coming from the diminutive body close to him. Evan was so close to him now. So close. He could smell Evan's cologne...fruity yet masculine. Alex found his hand travelling towards Evan's black jean-clad leg...their foreheads were touching. Evan leaned closer and his lips captured Alex's again. The kiss quickly began to deepen and before long, they were both full-on making out, little whines emanating from Alex's throat as the little man expertly kissed him...Evan tasted of strawberries, melons, vanilla and other sweet things...and his tongue was gently licking over Alex's...the older man found his hand rubbing EVan's bulge. The brunette let out a soft moan.

"Take it slow baby, we got all night," breathed Evan.

"I really like you, Matthew," Alex breathed,

"I like you too, Kevin, a lot," replied Evan, "But please, call me Evan. I prefer it...plus your voice makes my ring name sound so sexy."

"Evan...Evvy.." Alex said, feeling the most confident he'd felt all night, "Kiss me again."

"Don't ask, just take," Evan breathed, replacing his lips on Alex's again. His kisses left the blonde's lips and began to travel down Alex's super-sensitive neck. Alex was in heaven..Justin had never taken the time to explore his body...to make sure he was happy...He'd only been with Evan for about an hour and already he felt like this was the start of something amazing, Evan made him feel so special just by the way he fixed those beautiful browns on him.

"So...fucking..hot," Evan gasped, unbuttoning Alex's shirt, "Lie back honey, relax."

"But..."

"No buts, this is your night as well as mine, now lie back!" Evan said. He continued to unbuton Alex's shirt before opening it. His pink tongue gently began to lick around Alex's navel before his hands started to undo the blonde's jeans. The denim trousers found thmselves being slipped down long, tanned, smooth legs.

"I'm so lucky," Evan murmured as he removed Alex's shoes and socks before peeling off the jeans, leaving the blonde in just a pair of suddenly very snug boxers and his open shirt.

"Touch me...please Evvy," gasped Alex, dying for some contact.

"Slow...slow, sssssh," Evan cooed, hand softly stroking the hardness in the boxers, a wet spot clearly visible.

Alex lifted his arms out of his shirt, wanting to be rid of the offending garment. Evan began to slowly peel away the boxers..Alex's very intimate scent filling his nostrils...Alex smelled so..HOT and MANLY...Evan was hooked. As soon as he was releived of his very constructing underwear, Alex instantly spread his legs, giving Evan free access to all areas.

"Tell me," Evan breathed, "Tell me how I can please you...where do you like to be touched, Kevin?"

"My...balls...play with them..." gasped Alex, hardly daring to beleive this was true. He gasped as his skin between his legs was suddenly being very gently caressed, just the right pressure...

"Oh yeaaah..." he squeaked.

Evan paused to shuffle up a bit and steal another kiss.

"Can I...undress you?" Alex asked.

"I'm all yours, baby."

The lithe brunette lay beside the blonde. Alex shifted his naked body over so he straddled Evan, gently kissing his neck as he undid the buttons on Evan's slightly geeky plaid shirt, exposing that small yet perfectly-formed torso. The black jeans came undone and Alex finally saw Evan's smooth, slim legs, usually hidden behind black tights, and there was very skimpy black briefs encasing a large bulge.

"Oh yeah..." groaned Evan as Alex stroked the bulge, "Take 'em all off, baby."

Soon Evan was as naked as Alex, and both men were now side by side, idly tossing the other off...Alex entranced by Evan's quite impressive length..it may have been his much smaller build, but Evan was sure hung down there.

"You're so hot," groaned Alex, rolling on top of Evan again, not able to get enough of the brunette;s hot little body.

"So are you, Kev," moaned Evan, "That tatto on your back...I'm so gonna love looking at that."

"Evvy," Alex breathed, "What are you?"

"Versatile," Evan replied, "You?"

"Bottom," Alex said, "I know I;m bigger than you but I like to take it."

"Sure, if I get to look at that sexy tattoo whilst I pound your beautiful ass, that's a bonus for me," Evan grinned, "And hopefgully you'll let me fuck from the front so I can look into those eyes as I make you SCREAM..."

"Stop teasing me," Alex moaned.

"No rush, we have all night," Evan smiled, "Though I imagine you're aching for this."

He used his considerable strength for his size to flip them over so he was on top..and shifted his body so his thighs were beside Alex's head, in position for a 69. Alex moaned as he found that cock right in his face as Evan's hot little mouth began to suck his own length...he took Evan down his throat, and low moans left both men as they pleasured each other properly for the first time.

"Oh Kevin," gasped Evan, after a good few minutes of this, "I dunno about you, but I wanna be inside you..now."

"I've wanted you inside me for FUCKING MONTHS," groaned Alex, "Bend me over, I fucking want it all!"

"Easy, tiger!" Evan chuckled, "On your knees then."

He immediately regretted it...Justin probably ordered Alex around the bedroom like a bitch. Alex obediently rolled over and got onto all fours, leaning forward, his stunning round, pert bottom in the air...more than ready to take the brunette.

Evan padded over to his overnight bag and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and began to unroll it onto himself. He flipped the tube open and generously coated himself.

"I can prep myself," Alex said.

"No, let me."

Evan began to softly scissor Alex with his lubed fingers, admiring how gorgeous the blonde was. Sure most people wrote him off as just Mike's lackey but he really had beauty all of his own. And that tattoo...Evan had such a weakness for it.

Alex reared back as Evan knelt behind him.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Evan took aim...and gasped as the tight ass took him in almost instantly...Alex groaned almost with relief...it had been SO long since he'd had full sex and it stung.

"OWWWW!" he hissed.

"Relax, baby, don't rush...take your time," soothed Evan.

"I'm fine..just need...push in," Alex gasped, "C'mon Evvy...need you."

Evan pushed inside...further and further...the tip touched that muscle and Alex cried out.

"Oh yeah!" he gasped, "You hit it...don't stop Evvy!"

Evan thrust his tiny hips out and in, supporting himself on Alex's cut hips.

"Been AGES..." moaned Alex, "C'mon Evvy, you KNOW what I want!"

"Stop talking baby, enjoy it," purred Evan, as he began to pivot on his hips, finding a rhythm he was happy with and that hit Alex's prostate every time. Alex was noisy...Evan hadn't expected that...but it turned him on. Evan knew he could be a noisy top. He began to moan and groan loudly as he continued to fuck Alex.

Alex was in heaven...he was in a comfortable bedroom...being fucked by the man of his dreams...and he had the whole night with him...he let out whine after whine, with the occasional scream. Evan raised his hand and brought it down onto that perfect ass...Alex screamed loudly.

"Scream for it, go on Alex, let go," Evan purred, "C'mon, baby, let it happen."

Alex moaned harder, and Evan reached around to stroke his throbbing length...wanting Alex to come, to make him see stars...to make him happy...

"Cum for me," Evan breathed, feeling his own orgasm approaching..quickly...

Alex cried out in response, willing his body on..Evan hitting his spot every time...so good...soo good...don't stop now...

"Gonna...gonna...OH MY...FUUCCK!" screamed Alex, body going rigid as he came all over Evan's fingers and onto the bedsheet. He turned around to face Evan, who leaned forward and stole some hungry, need, vicious slurpy kisses before driving to the hilt...and shrilly crying out as he exploded inside Alex's tight, warm walls, filling the condom he was wearing.

Evan pulled out , peeling off the condom and throwing it aside before pulling Alex close and kissing him.

"That...that...amazing.." gasped Alex, "It's been soo long Evvy."

"Criminal," Evan said, pecking Alex's cheek, "You Ok?"

"Never better," Alex said, "You're amazing."

"So are you," Evan replied, "No boy's made me cum that hard in a long time. Or that much either. Good job I wore that rubber!"

"Evvy, don't spoil it."

Alex's blue eyes fluttered shut, and Evan had to stifle a mew as the blonde head nuzzled into the space between his neck and shoulder, a heartbreakingly intimate, loving yet innocent gesture. Evan pulled his new older and taller lover close, taking in Alex's intoxicating scent, and his soft face as they embraced in the afterglow.

* * *

><p><strong>Good time to break off here, I think!<strong>

**If people are itching to read the whole night, then I'll write that in the next chapter but I gather this is what you wanted - Alex and Evvy getting together. Yeah, they had sex a little sooner than I planned but it's just how it naturally panned out.**

**And Justin really is asking for a massive smack, which he will get, don't worry. But I do love a good antagonist to shake things up.**

**Reviews make my day, hope you all enjoyed! :D xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_SO grateful to __**all **__your continued support! Can't believe I'm already on chapter ten! As of yet I haven't decided when to end this, so it may be some epic forty-chapter saga! Who knows?_

_Anyway, you're all dying to get back inside Evan and Alex's hotel room so I won't keep you waiting any longer!_

* * *

><p>Alex mewed softly as Evan held him, occasionally kissing the top of his very short, dark blonde hair. He might have been the bigger man here but he liked to be held..just held.<p>

"Sssh," soothed Evan, "Relax, I'm not Justin, I can feel your tension, baby."

Alex started to shake softly. Evan could begin to feel wetness on his neck and shoulder blades.

"Hey, what's the matter!" he said.

"Ignore me, I'm being a pussy," Alex sniffled, "This...it's too much...you make me feel so special...urgh I even sound like a shitty teen romance.."

"It's OK," smiled Evan, "You should feel special..because you are to me. Why don't you lie down, you ever take the time for a good massage?"

"No..never saw the need," Alex said, wiping his eyes.

"Missing out, you are," Evan said, "On your front."

Alex shifted his body and did as Evan asked.

"I've got some cinnamon-scented oil in my bag, use it on my limbs after a match," Evan went on, "Stay there while I go get it."

Evan stood up and padded over to his bag, Alex's blue eyes fixed on Evan's perfect little bottom. No wonder the small brunette was versatile...an ass and a cock to die for. Evan found his massage oil and squirted it into his hand.

"Shut your eyes baby, that's it," Evan's voice was low and quite intoxicating, "Relax...sssh...thats it."

He knelt astride that perfect, cross-tattooed back and began to slowly massage the oil into Alex's tanned skin, starting at the shoulders and slowly working his way down.

Alex was in heaven...Evan was so gentle...softly working all the knots out of his skin and making him feel so relaxed.

"Baby, you're really tense," Evan commented, "Justin's really got to you, the smug, no-good fucking...I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

Alex mewed softly in reply...far too lost in the ecstasy of his massage to even listen to what Evan was saying, the soft scent of cinnamon washing around him.

Evan by now had reached Alex's lower back and was taking in all the finer details of the blonde's large tattoo. Alex's skin had become silk-like during the massage as he relaxed properly for the first time in ages.

Soon, Evan was massaging oil into those beautiful, tan globes of flesh. He couldn't resist kissing each cheek softly...yeah he just kissed Alex Riley's ass...deal with it.

Alex whimpered with pleasure as Evan's slim fingers massaged close to his sensitive perineal area...he could feel himself getting hard again. He instinctively spread his legs a bit further apart.

"Calm down tiger, just relax," Evan purred as he began to work his magic into Alex's thighs.

"You're amazing, Matthew," Alex sniffled.

"Want me to finish?" Evan purred, "Don't call me that!"

"Sorry."

"I'm just messin'!" Evan smiled, gently rubbing Alex's ass, "Call me what you like, baby."

He resumed massaging those toned muscular legs...Alex was perfectly built..he had an enviable figure.

Just as Evan had reached Alex's feet, a knock came to the door.

"Room service?"

"Just a second!" Evan called, padding around, searching for his black briefs. He slipped them on and went to the door. He pulled it open.

A young concierge stood there, barely over eighteen and wide-eyed at the barely-covered man in the doorway.

"Your champagne sir," he said, flushing as he clocked Alex's naked body on the bed.

"Thank you young man," Evan beamed, taking the ice bucket.

"Strawberries," continued the young man, trying not to look, "And one marinara spaghetti, and once Chilli con carne, Cincinnati-style."

He handed over two covered plates along with two small covered bowls before standing expectantly.

Evan sensed he was awaiting a tip, and he supposed he'd better make it good - after all he'd just seen Alex Riley naked in Evan Bourne's hotel room, and Bourne himself was just in his underwear...plus the scent of massage oil and testosterone in the air...

"Here's a hundred bucks," Evan fished the notes out of his wallet, "Think you've got your money's worth!"

"Sorry, sir," the young man said, looking mortified, "I won't tell...are you and Riley dating?"

Evan fixed him with a look that screamed 'Bitch, please'.

"You make a hot couple," the boy said, a small smile, "Thank you for the large tip sir. Enjoy your meal."

And with that he walked away.

"Nosey-ass punk!" Evan muttered, "Just wiped me of a hundred too!"

"You chose to tip him!" Alex said, rolling over and sitting up, the delicious smell of the food making him realise how hungry he was. He grabbed a pillow and set it over his crotch, acting as a tray and protecting his modesty.

"Here's your chilli," Evan said, passing the plate to him.

The brunette picked up the icy cold bottle of champagne and began to twist the cork.

BANG! It popped loudly, making Alex jump. Evan found two glasses and filled them up carefully before passing one to Alex.

"Here's to...well..us," the brunette beamed.

"To us," Alex agreed, grinning.

"Here, try this," Evan said, opening one of the small bowls and picking out a strawberry. He dipped it in his glass of fizz before offering it to Alex, who gladly opened his mouth to accept the fruit. It tasted sweet, dry, fizzy and sensual...he moaned at the sensations of it,

"Delicious, isn't it? Want another, baby?"

Evan was dipping another berry into the wine.

"Go on."

After that, they silently dived into their dinner, Alex really enjoying his chilli. He knew chilli didn;t always agree with him, but this was delicious, (though, he assured himself, it wasn't as good as Mike's!). He watched Evan eating his spaghetti, even the way he ate was perfect..not messy and didn't shovel it in either. He hated himself for being such a cheeseball, but he always wanted to do that thing from The Lady And The Tramp...he edged closer to Evan, waiting for a long strand to enter that perfect mouth. He shuffled closer...before softly catching the strand of tomato-coated pasta with his lips. He gently sucked it, pulling Evan closer into a kiss.

"Awwww!" Evan cooed, "You're so sweet!"

"I'm not," Alex blushed and stared at his plate of chilli, "That was such a fucking cliche..just always wanted to do that.."

"Alex...it's fine, it was adorable!" Evan said, still smiling big, "May I try some of that chilli, never had it with spaghetti!"

"Help yourself," Alex said.

Evan dived in with his fork and took a mouthful...it was lovely.

After they finished eating, they downed their glasses before Evan quickly refilled them, and set the strawberries out between them. A very intimate few minutes followed, involving both men dipping their fruit into the wine and feeding each other champagne-coated strawberries.

Alex was in seventh heaven...this was just his first date with Evan and they'd already had out-of-this-world sex, an awesome massage, felt closer to Evan right now than he'd done with anyone, and now they were sharing food. Alex was in love. And he didn't want to terrfiy Evan by telling him how he felt too soon. Men didn't do feelings, but Alex still considered himself sensitive enough to talk about them when the time was right. He hoped Evan was OK with that.

* * *

><p>Outside in the corridor, the young concierge was receiving another payment from another WWE Superstar, a brunette with a dark goatee.<p>

"And you saw him naked? In his room?" the brunette said, "Thank you so much, you've done very well."

"The room stank!" the concierge said eagerly, "They'd so just done it right there...could even see cum stains on the sheet!"

"How much did Bourne pay you off?" asked Justin.

"Hundred dollars!"

"Christ...well here's a hundred and fifty, plus these free passes to the Smackdown taping next week if you can get out there. Thanks Brandon for this!"

"You gonna sell the story?" asked Brandon eagerly, obviously not as innocent as he looked.

"I will if I have to, "Justin said, "But thanks for doing this. Enjoy the rest of your shift."

"Don't suppose you fancy some company, tonight, sir?" Brandon said, trying his wide-eyed boy act once more. Justin smiled lasciviously.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Josh Mathews was changing into his working-outwrestling gear at the arena for tonight's Smackdown taping. He'd arrived early again with the express wish of some ring time. He needed to work off the frustration that working with Cole later would bring. He knew Cody was already here (they'd been texting each other all the way, non-stop, gossiping like a right pair) so he padded across the corridor in his pumps, sweatpants and elbow pads towards Cody's dressing room. He knocked on the door.

"Oh TEDDY!" came a scream from inside. Josh sprang back as though the door had burned him.

Typical Cody. And Ted. Couldn't leave them anywhere for two minutes...

After getting over the shock, Josh tried to knock again. The door opened and a flushed-looking Ted answered, in his ring gear and face a little red. He saw a smug-looking Cody, just pulling up his black trunks.

"Interrupting anything?" Josh quipped.

"Not now you're not!" drawled Ted.

"Hey Joshy!" Cody scampered over and embraced his best friend.

"Hey baby boy," Josh replied. He was allowed to call Cody that in front of Ted.

"How you diddlin?" Cody asked.

"Same, miss Mike, gagging to wrestle," Josh said, "Have you spoken to him today?"

"No," Cody said, "Has he not been calling you?"

"Oh not like that, I have some BITCHING gossip!" Josh grinned.

Ted rolled his eyes.

"Josh, just because Lay's had to leave for injuries doesn't mean you need to take her place as head gossip queen...Coddles is enough of a flamer as it is!" Ted said.

"MEAN!" Cody punched Ted's arm.

"Owww!" Ted said, "Right, mister, no sex for you tonight!"

"Oh..Teddy...I'm SORRY!" Cody pouted, "Forgive me, I'll kiss it better!"

"Not in that ridiculous mask!" Ted said, "Come and wrestle with us and I may consider it...I need to kick Daniel's ass tonight!"

"I thought you were just doing your Doctor Doom thing tonight?" Josh said, "Why you in your trunks and stuff?"

"No reason," Cody grinned.

"Whatever," Josh smirked.

"Well the suit is a bit impractical and I want to wrestle before everyone else gets here!" Cody said.

"If I wrestled, I'd wear tights," Josh said, "Coddles, you practically look naked in the ring without kneepads. But then you're used to being on your knees for Teddy!"

Ted chuckled. Cody pouted and folded his arms.

"JOSHY!" he grizzled.

"Well it's true, even Teddy knows it!" giggled Josh.

"I'm kicking your ass royally in that ring!" Cody said, "You wait, I'll get you!"

"So, I guess you'll not want to hear the Raw gossip.." Josh trailed off.

"Joshua Matthew Lomberger, stop being such a mean bitch and just tell me!" Cody complained.

Ted shook his head, much as he loved Cody, when he was acting super-fem around Josh or Layla he was little tiring.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom, meet you two girls down at the ring!" the blonde sighed.

Cody gave his retreating back the finger before linking his arm in Josh's.

"Tell me, immediately!" he beamed.

"Tell you what?" Josh said, a mischeivous grin on his face,

"The Raw gossip!" Cody said.

"Oh, that."

Cody pulled Josh onto a bench and clasped his hand. No there was nothing going on- this was just how they acted with each other - they were close friends, closer than brothers, that was all.

"First of all," Josh began, "Just bear in mind this was all from Mike first thing this morning, so his words; guess who Alex RIley spent the night with?"

"Give us a clue?" Cody said.

"Coddles, did you not listen to him the other week? You know fuck well who he fancied. Evvy. He and Evvy are dating now."

"AWWWWWW!" Yep, Cody squeed. Just like Josh feared. He had an enormous grin on his pretty face.

"Mike, Jake and Maryse set them up," Josh went on, "Evvy bought him a drink and then they disappeared up into the hotel room all night."

"No more? No details? Who topped? Who bottomed?" Cody asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah, this is the thing...Evvy topped Alex."

"No. Fucking. Way. Evan Bourne a top? Well they say good things..."

"Coddles, no, I guessed!" Josh groaned, interrupting him.

"You're no fun!" Cody pouted, "So any more?"

"Fucking Gabriel was at last night's show, booked to take on Alex," Josh said.

"Is he still picking on him?" Cody spat, eyes narrowing.

Josh nodded.

"What about you, baby, is he still being horrible to you?" asked the brunette.

"Coddles, we've been through this, he doesn't worry me, he's just a sad little man," Josh said patiently, "It's Alex I'm worried about. Mike said that he and Maryse had to step in again as backup...I don't like it, Coddles. It's like now Alex has dumped him, he's obsessed. Mike said that he keeps going on about the dirty condom thing. He's fixated."

"Jealous cos Evvy's a much better fuck than he'll ever be, and Evvy will make Alex feel like he's worth something," Cody said.

"Exactly, oh, this is brilliant, Mike was on fire last night. He knows a way of shutting that whiny bitch up. I've got some brilliant dirt on him, and I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long, it's like my wild card."

"Joshy, stop being a mean bitch!" whined Cody, "You can't tempt me with shit like that and then not tell me!"

"You're such a gossip hoe, you're as bad as he is!" Josh smirked.

"HEY! MEAN! And I only like gossiping if it's nice stuff about friends...or dirt on bastards like Angel. Please tell, I'm fucking dying here!"

"Alright," Josh said, and he took a deep breath, "It also means there's something about me I've kept as well. Mike knows and he's OK with it."

Cody's eyes widened.

"Reason Justin's such a nasty bitch? He's got a little problem."

"Oooh this does sound juicy...what problem?"

"He pre-jacks."

"Huh?"

"Comes prematurely. Jizzes before his dick goes into a hole."

"And how do you know this?"

"Before I met Mikey, me and Justin had a one-night stand...well he was inside me for all of five seconds before he dribbled all over my hole."

Cody was silent as he processed all of this.

"When did you sleep with him?" Cody demanded.

"Ages ago, ancient history," Josh brushed it aside.

"And if he's a pre-jacker, how did Alex get a full fuck with him."

"He fakes it," Josh said, "And if he wore a rubber he could easily hide it and make out like he'd come when he was inside Alex. He tried faking it with me but I told him I wasn't stupid. He's so fucking up himself, he thinks he's a really good fuck. And if people reject him, he turns nasty. It's sad really."

Cody raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Wow," he said, "That certainly explains...poor Alex. I wish I hugged him more, he must have been wanting a hug so badly when he came to me that night."

"You ever had to fake it in bed?" asked Josh.

"Once, some trick when I was OVW," Cody said, "Pre-jacked but tried to fake it...I pretended I had Crohn's disease...that got him out of me faster than Husky Harris runs to a donut van."

"Coddles! You bitch!" Josh let out a sharp giggle, "So much for being a supportive pro, hey?"

"Wouldn't have minded being pro for Johnny Curtis...I'd ride him into next year!" Cody smirked.

"Don't let Teddy hear you say that for fucks' sake!" Josh hissed, "Shall we go to the ring then before some loser like Tyler Reks gets there? Ha! Or Jobber-etta!"

"How they get contracts and you get kept as an commentary boy is a fucking mystery," Cody said, "You could easily out-wrestle the likes of Trent or JTG."

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn, what a stupid fucking song," Josh snorted, "I always end up having to commentate for him on Superstars...hardest part of the job, usually Jack Korpela handles him but sometimes they leave it to me."

They were approaching the ring now and unfortunately it was occupied...by Rosa Mendes, Justin, Heath, and to Jost's disdain, Michael Cole.

"Coddles," he hissed.

"Yeah I know," Cody said, "If he tries anything, then his little fucking lapdogs will kniow about his 'problem'"

Cody was so adorable when he did air-quotes.

"Don't spread it...yet..rememeber baby boy, knowledge is power!" Josh said.

"Hey. dude," droned Heath, "I can smell stale lube, oh look, it's Mathews and Rhodes."

Cole and Rosa laughed sycophantically. Justin had a sneer on his face.

"What's Cole doing here anyway, thought only wrestlers were allowed in the ring before showtime?" Josh said loudly, "You know, people the fans care about...actually, why's Rosa here?"

Rosa turned her sneering scowl onto Josh.

"Shut up commentator," she snarled, "When you get a WWE contract of your own, then you can talk to us."

"Yeah," chimed in Cole, "You're always bragging at the table how you could easily defeat half the roster, Mathews, why don't you put your money where your stupid little mouth is?"

"If the smell of lube and shit doesn't make you nauseous," Justin put in, "Mind his open crater doesn't suck you up if he sits on you."

Josh laughed. So did Cody. Now Cody knew the dirt on Justin, he really saw this pathetic gang of schoolyard bullies for exactly what they were - just that. He was definitely not going to let himself get stomped again.

"Why don't you show me what you get, hey Josh?" catcalled Cole, "Me, undefeated at Wrestlemania, versus you, a sad little commentator who had a breif career seven years ago?"

"No thanks, the sight of you in that singlet makes me sick." Josh said dryly, "That's when your not fapping all over MY boyfriend at every fucking Raw show."

"Please, as if Miz really likes YOU," sneered Cole.

"Jealous are we?" Josh snickered.

"Of you? Fat chance! Least I don't get laughed at by half the roster."

"Bring it!" Josh snarled, "Laughed at? You had to fucking kiss Lawler's sweaty foot, got beaten up by a girl, Sharpshooter'd with your pants round your ankles and got barbeque sauce poured over your big fat ugly face at the last pay-per-view...and you say people laugh at ME?"

Cody stepped back...he'd never seen Josh angry. Like properly, angry. Neither had Mike. Even Justin and Heath were backing off.

"I could have you screaming for submission any day of the week," Josh went on, "I can wrestle. You're just a piss poor excuse for an entertainer and nobody knows why Vince employs you. Nobody fucking likes you!"

"Oh shut up you worthless faggot. Like Miz is even into you. He probably dicks half the Divas and laughs at you behind your sorry ass back."

Josh's eyes flashed and his mouth pursed. He could barely tolerate Michael Cole at the best of times, but now it was personal.

"Wanna see how good I am? Let's settle this right here, right fuckin' now! In that fucking ring. Cody, referee, please."

"I er...probably should go find Teddy," Cody said, not wanting to witness this potentially ugly situation..he hoped his best friend would see that this was the wrong way to settle a score.

"No, we're doing this properly!" Josh shouted, "In the ring, please. You've heard this creepy cunt jizzing over you on commentary before now, huh?"

"Great speech, Josh, unfortunately, I don't appear to have any appropiate attire," smirked Cole, but he climbed into the ring anyway.

"God, I'm going to enjoy this," he sneered, "Compared to King, you'll be a pushover."

"Oh you wait, just you wait," Josh said, jogging lightly on the spot.

"Okay..." Cody said nervously, "You know the rules..one fall...go."

The two commentators instantly went for each other, Josh's superior fitness and strength instantly giving him the upper hand. Cole tried to go for a DDT - Josh easily countered and slammed his head hard into the mat.

"Piece of piss, just as I thought," Josh said, "Get up!"

He grabbed Cole's head and pulled the older man up to his feet before whipping him into the ropes. Cole ran in that daft way he did towards Josh...and just as he approached, the young commentator leapt into a beautiful dropkick, his plimsolls connecting with Cole's face and flooring him. He would have probably got the three count there and then but he was going to enjoy taking his frustration out on his irritant of a colleague. He rested cockly on the ropes as Cole struggled, panting to his feet. He decided to let Cole get some offence in - he was a good, fair person after all. He ran at Cole who grabbed his lithe body and attempted to side-walk slam him, but Josh kicked his slim legs up and wrapped them around Cole's head. Cole sensed he was trying to go for a headscissors and deadweighted himself, but Josh knew better and still with his legs around Coles head, he reached and punched Cole's knee, sending him off-balance. Using his strength gained from training, Josh pulled the man over and took him down with his legs. Josh knew this was it. He stood in front of Cole's panting form.

He wiggled his pert bottom, smirking at Cody before leaping backwards in a standing moonsault, a move which he'd been working on a lot with Eve recently. He landed right across Cole's chest and Cody slid next to them.

"One, two, three."

"See, Cole, don't mess with the big boys," snarled Josh, "And if you even look at my boyfriend or my best friend with anything more than professional admiration again, I will ask for a repeat of this at Capitol Punishment. Now clean yourself up."

And with a huff, he straighted his sweatpants before climbing over the ropes and out of the ring, closely followed by Cody.

"I was convinced he was going to hurt you," Cody said.

"Stupid flabby prick," Josh spat, "He'll be on his best behaviour tonight, otherwise I'll tell Booker that I just kicked his ass...sorry you didn;t get to wrestle, Coddles."

"It's OK, I'm just glad you're not hurt...and loved the booty-poppin' you did before that standing moonsault!" Cody grinned.

"Eve taught me that," Josh said.

"Joshy, you're looking amazing recently," Cody went on, "All this working out and wrestling you're doing, those abs are fucking solid...bet you and Mike are at all the time!"

"Hell yeah," Josh grinned, "How do you think I got my abs when I have 230 pounds of him riding me constantly?"

"You not bottomed yet?" grinned Cody, "You miss it, surely?"

"Yeah..I do," Josh said, "But Mikey loves taking me too much. He's so submissive its's weird, and yet on screen he's so dominant."

"Mind you, Mike's got a very fuckable ass," Cody smiled, "Like Teddy."

"Coddles, the day you top, the world as we know it will end!" smirked Josh, "Bet you grab Teddy's ass when he pounds you...look at this, like a ripe fucking nectarine!"

He grabbed Cody's solid, round bottom.

"Hands off my boy, Mathews!" came a southern drawl and Ted stood on the stage, arms folded, grinning.

"Teddy!" Cody ran and leapt into his boyfriend's arms.

"Hello trouble!" chuckled Ted, "Coped for a full forty minutes without me?"

"You just missed an epic match!" Cody said.

"No, I got a good view here, and I filmed the entire thing!" grinned Ted, flashing his smartphone, "Check out Josh with his poppin' little booty."

"I know, if he farted and wafted it into Cole's face that would have been easily an Unforgettable Smackdown Moment," Cody said.

"Ewww!" Ted made a face.

"Don't you think Joshy should go ask Hunter for a contract?" Cody said.

"Honestly, you should," agreed Ted, "You'd make Mikey so proud!"

Josh blushed.

"By the way Teddy, speaking of Raw..Alex and Evvy are dating now!" Cody squealed.

"Awww!" Ted said, smiling, "That's cute. Right, baby boy, hadn't you better shower and get your suit on ready for later?"

"But Teddy...don't you and Bryan need to go through your match? I'm supposed to intervene and so is Ignacio!" Cody whined.

"Yeah we know, but Ignacio attacks me not you, so go shower!" Ted said, lightly slapping Cody's bottom.

"Okay...LOVE YOU TEDDY!" Cody had a big grin on his face as he pressed his lips to Ted's.

"Love you too, Baby boy, now Josh, take him away and keep him out of trouble until tonight if that's possible?" chuckled Ted, "If you see Danielson, tell him I'm waiting!"

He pecked his boyfriend's lips one more time before they parted ways. Josh wished Mike was there at that moment...but he was happy to have got one over on Cole at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, odd one this, I sorta ran with whatever popped into my head. More Josh loveliness but no Mike this time! And of course, I had to show more EvanAlex as y'all wanted to see their night!**

**Justin really doesn't know when to stop, does he? Don't worry, he will get a comeuppance soon, especially now Josh and Mike have armed Coddles with the ultimate pipe-bomb! **

**And I had to have villainous Cole after alluding to it in previous chapters - how is Josh coping with his sickening fanboying over Mizzie every week?**

**BTW Ignacio was the original Sin Cara's real name.**

**Reviews = Awesomeness :D xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

_As ever, thank you all so much for the continuous support, glad y'all are still enjoying this! _

_Was a little concerned my last chapter was a touch repetitive so I'm gonna really build up the storyline now, much as we love the lovin', a plot's good too! _

_Gonna be a touch AU from now on, think of it as real life with added bonuses!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Mike Mizanin, former WWE Champ, was in his hotel room, missing his boyfriend, who had this week's Raw off as Scott Stanford was doing his backstagey bits. He had his laptop open and he'd got his IM application open, several of his friends were online, and he'd just been talking to his boy on there.<p>

As soon as Josh had signed off, another conversation window flashed up.

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: hey Mikey!_

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: hey Ted...im popular 2nite LOL_

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: got something to show u, coddles is beggin me to send it...he says hi btw :D_

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: hey bitchface *waves*_

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: hey slutboy...this is cody btw...ur soo gonna luv wot Teddy's gonna show ya haha XD_

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: wot is it?_

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: a video of ur bf at smackdown last week...b4 the taping XD_

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: do i wanna know what it is?_

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: it's AWESOME ;D honestly it is..._

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: go on then, put me out my miz-ery (;D)_

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: BAD BAD BAD joke! LOL_

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: shut ur face hoe n put teddy back on!_

A file was sent. Mike accepted. When it finally loaded he opened it. It was grainy mobile footage of two figures in the ring, obviously pre-taping. Mike recognised the slim body and back and bicep tattoos...his boyfriend was wrestling...wait..was that Cole? He watched Josh hit Cole with a vicious dropkick that would have Kofi Kingston applauding him...he certainly had improved and could easily be taken seriously as a wrestler any day. Mike vowed that one of these days he'd download torrents of the 2001 series of Tough Enough...after all he himself went through the show! He watched Josh take Cole down with a headscissors before standing in front of him. He backed up his tiny, pert ass before leaping into a standing moonsault (Mike decided he owed Eve a new dress for teaching his boyfriend that!) and landing across Cole's chest. Wait...was that CODY refereeing? Mike recognised the black trunks and kneepads, plus those long legs. Cody raised his hand once, twice, three times.

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: OMFG...why wasn't I invited 2 this? he never wants to wrestle me nowadays :(_

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: im showing this 2 hunter n stephanie next show...no messin :D_

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: WHY?_

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: youtube search Josh Mathews...theres OLD-SKOOL footage of him doin backyard stuff...dressed as jeff hardy LMAO..he luks like a lil kid...SO CUTE XD_

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: coddles, u bk on by any chance?_

_Ted DiBiase (MillionDollarMan82) says: how cud u tell? XD_

_Michael G. Mizanin (AWESOME1) says: coz teddy doesnt write like a queen :P_

Mike chuckled to himself as Cody typed back an indignant response. He opened up YouTube and did what Cody suggested...he knew his boy was talented in the ring from the times he wrestled with them on Raw but he was curious to see old footage.

* * *

><p>Ted and Cody both wore shit-eating grins on their faces as they knocked on the door of Stephanie's office for tonight's house show, which combined both rosters. It was the first chance they'd got to see her, and both were hell-bent on showing her the footage. And as her hubby, Hunter, was head of talent scouting, surely he'd give Josh a wrestling contract? Josh had wrestled in the past, albeit briefly, after all.<p>

"Come in?" came that clear, crisp voice of one Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey, Stephanie, have you got a minute?" asked Ted.

"Sure, was gonna say you two are here early!" she smiled, "Sit down. What can I do for you?"

"Not for us, but we know someone who would be awesome additon to the roster!" Ted said.

"Ted, I've told you, we don't sign fans!" Stephanie sighed.

"Just check this video I took at last week's taping," Ted said, showing her his phone and getting the video up.

"And does Lomberger know you've come to see me?" asked Stephanie after watched it, an impressed smile on her face. She remembered the announcer's match with Booker T seven years ago.

"Er...no," Cody said, "He and Cole hate each other...really."

"Oh..I see," Stephanie said, "What you guys getting at?"

"Well, we had the whole Cole versus Lawler stuff, say Cole gets bitter because of what happened at Over The Limit and starts picking on Josh..."

Stephanie smiled knowingly.

"I get the picture," she said, "I know he's your best friend, but we'll have to see. Tell you what, I'll book Josh and Cole a match tonight, but they'll have to cut a promo, otherwise the fans will be like 'what the hell'. Soon as you see Mathews, send him to me, could you?"

"Sure," Cody grinned, and he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "Thank you Steph!"

"Not at all, but don't come running to me if the fans hate it!" Stephanie said, "All I'll say on the matter!"

When Mike, Alex, Evan and Josh all arrived at the arena, Josh was surprised when he was waylaid by Stephanie almost as soon as he walked through the door!

"What's going on?" asked Alex, arm-in-arm with his boyfriend, Evan.

"Search me!" Mike said, "If it's got anything to do with that BASTARD GAbriel..."

Alex blanched at the sound of the South African's name. Evan threw an arm over the blonde's shoulders and rubbed them sympathetically.

"Stop, your making me jealous!" grinned Mike.

Josh came running back out at that point, looking flushed but grinning from ear to ear.

"What's happened?" asked Mike.

"I've got a match with Cole tonight!" Josh gasped, "Official! Where's Cody...bet this was his doing!"

"Don't complain!" Mike said, "Baby you got your first official match! I'm so proud of you!"

He grabbed his small boyfriend into a big hug and kissed him on the lips.

"Mikey, did I hear a squee?" Alex put in.

Mike flipped him off whilst still hugging Josh.

"Bad thing is," the little announcer said, "I've got NOTHING to wear! I don't wanna come out in my sweatpants, not like I did with Booker. Evvy, have you got any spare tights?"

"No, sorry!" Evan said, "Otherwise I would."

"Just wear your sweatpants, baby!" Mike said, "Don't go parading that little ass in trunks yet!"

"Okay, I need to go yell at Coddles for going behind my back," Josh said, "I'll see you in a bit, baby."

"See you. Love you." Mike pulled Josh into another close embrace, softly kissing his forehead.

"Love you too," Josh replied before breaking away from Mike and making his way down the corridor, hunting for Cody's locker room.

He knew he'd found it when he heard 'Judas' by Lady Gaga blasting from inside...for a comic book nerd Cody liked some seriously queer-ass music! He knocked on the door. No reply. He kicked it open.

Cody was sat in a chair, already in full ring gear (except the mask) and his 'off duty glasses' on his face - he often used them as reading specs as well. He was thumbing through another X-Men comic whilst Ted was stretching in the corner.

Cody threw his comic down when he heard the door burst open, and was about to throw an angry diatribe when he realised it was his best friend.

"Hey Joshy!" he beamed and scampered over to hug the little brunette.

"Hey Coddles," Josh replied, "Got a massive bone to pick with you! AND you, Teddy!"

"And what would that be?" grinned Ted innocently.

"Joshy, what's the problem? You got a match! Okay, its against Cole again but you're higher up the card than Jobber-TG already!" chimed in Cody.

"You could have told me!" Josh said.

"Was a nice surprise though?" Cody smiled.

"Yeah, it was," Josh said, "And Coddles...Gaga, seriously? Why do you not just wrestle in hotpants like Barbie's and have done with it?"

"MEAN!" Cody pouted, "She's a great singer, OK?"

Ted shook his head.

"Josh," the southern blonde said, "I've been through this with him a number of times! He had her album on repeat the entire drive here!"

Cody grinned cheekily, adjusting his glasses.

"I better go warm up," Josh said, "Good job I brought my training gear with me, really!"

"You looked SO CUTE in your match with Booker against JBL by the way!" Cody said, "You looked like a little boy!"

Josh flipped Cody off. He remembered that match well. Hopefully tonight he could bring his depth of training with Eve and his background in backyard wrestling into tonight. He was quite proud of his ability now, and he hoped the fans could see it too...he;d got enough backing from many of the superstars after more had seen him in the training sessions nowadays, but the WWE Universe were the real judges.

He was booked to beat Cole, thankfully, but he was not about to make it a squash match. He made his way back to his and Mike's locker room to change. Mike was already in his gear, including his "I'm Awesome!" raglan long-sleeve and was just gelling and styling his hair.

"Did I hear Gaga playing back there?" chuckled Mike.

"Yeah, Coddles must be the biggest queen in the WWE now!" groaned Josh.

"You and Layla did encourage him to be fair," Mike said, "If it makes him happy, leave him be!"

"I think I prefer him when he's being a huge nerd!" Josh sighed.

"You mean when he's got that DS stuck to his hand and his big glasses on?" Mike said.

A loud knocking sounded on the door.

Mike huffed.

"Been non-fucking stop that door!" he complained, "Sorry baby, we'll get some privacy soon! WHAT?"

"Is that stupid little fag in there?" came an angry snarl from outside. Mike rolled his eyes and looked at Josh.

"I believe your opponent for tonight wants to see you," he snarked before stomping to the door and pulling it open, switching on The Miz as soon as he did so.

"Yes Cole, how can I help?" he drawled.

Michael Cole flushed and adjusted himself briefly.

"Oh, sorry, Miz, I thought Josh Mathews was in this room?"

"He is, anything you can say to him you say to me, Cole," Mike continued.

"What the hell..why have I got a match against his sorry ass tonight?" blustered Cole, "Who told the bookers about last week?"

"That would be your other 'buddy', Cody Rhodes," Mike continued, "By the way Cole, next Raw, kindly stop jizzing every time I enter the ring. I know how awesome I am, and I don't you kissing my ass."

"Sorry, Miz," Cole said sheepishly.

Josh was doubled over with laughter as he listened...Cole was so pathetic, when he didn't have the Corre backing him up he realised what little threat he posed. He pulled his elbow pads on, tightened his sweatpants and padded over to his boyfriend.

"See they want me to kick your ass for the fans tonight," he smirked, "I look forward to it. Seems they can't get enough of seeing you get your sorry fat ass handed to you!"

"I used to respect you," Cole snarled, "When you were running around after Booker like a scared kid, I bigged you up so much on commnentary when all you did was crossbody and a dropkick."

"You're jealous, and just some friendly advice," Josh said, "Actually do some work in our match, this is a great oppertunity for me, and I don't want to squash you. After what happened at Over The Limit I think you could do with redeeming yourself."

Cole scowled at him.

"And another thing," Josh grinned, relsihing his rival's discomfort, "No fucking singlets, please. Bitch, it's bad enough having to wrestle your fat ass without having to look at it in that disgusting orange rag."

"Faggot."

"Cunt."

Mike suddenly felt awkward.

"See you in the ring, maybe I will wipe that cocky smirk of your arrogant little face," spat Cole.

"Fat chance, fat being the operative word," snarked Josh, "See you down there, bitch."

And with that he slammed the locker room door shut.

Mike whistled.

"I knew you didn't like him baby, but that was vicious!" he said.

"You didn't see him last week," Josh went on, "He's good buddies with Justin and Heath and they started giving Alex shit again, oh and me and Cody too of course, usual 'lubey asshole' shit, nothing original or new, y'know."

"If he even starts on Alex tonight, I will break the fourth wall and smash his face in myself," Mike said.

"Leave that to me!" Josh said, "You concentrated on kicking Cena's jorted ass instead! You're not champ anymore baby but you're still the main event..the most must see main event."

Mike smiled sappily...as if he needed another excuse to love this boy..he always knew just what to say to make him feel better!

Josh began to stretch his limbs, determined to be in top form for his match with Cole.

Cole, dressed in a simple t-shirt and track pants plus trainers, marched down to the ring, not in a good mood at all. After the merciless way in which Lawler, Eve, Bret Hart and JR humilated him at the last pay-per-view, he was determined to shut some of the haters up tonight by giving his cocky commentator colleague the beatdown the little punk deserved. He might be fucking the Miz but it didn't give him the right to swan around the WWE like he owned it. And Cole couldn't help how he...'felt' about Miz.

The audience loudly booed him as he stepped into the ring, grabbing a microphone.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" he bellowed, "You can stop your whining...I am still undefeated at Wrestlemania, regardless of what that has-been old man, Jerry The King Lawler, did to me along with his four stooges at Over The Limit. But it seems, someone else has decided they have a score to settle with me tonight...he failed Tough Enough ten years ago but still seems to think he can wrestle me...Josh Mathews, put your money where your mouth is and prepare to have your skinny ass kicked!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They'd even given Josh temporary entrance music...OK, it was only Know Your Enemy, the Smackdown theme but still, he felt like a proper superstar as the song hit and he made his way purposefully down the ramp, swinging his tattooed arms as he went. He knew he was a lot more ripped than he was years ago and he really looked the part now. And a few of the fans noticed too as they reached out for him and cheered...he was the face here!

He grabbed a mic as he stepped into the ring.

"So Cole, obviously being Sharpshootered with your pants down didn't shut you up! I'm gonna do all these fans a favour and shut you up for good!"

Obviously they didn't realise that those were his real feelings and not just kayfabe. He threw his mic down and glared intently at the older commentator. The bell rang. No Cody, Eve, Layla or any of his friends this time...was Josh's chance to finally spread his wings and go it alone. He hoped Mike was watching.

Cole charged at him, attempting to clothesline him. Josh knew that to be a good babyface was to sell the match up and let the heel beat you down to begin with, so he fell to the mat. Cole, snickering, began to stomp him, Josh writhing and crying out, selling the pain. Cole went to cover. One, Two, Josh made sure he kicked out just at the last second. He tried not to laugh as Cole tried to run at him and clothesline him again, this time he evaded and bounced off the ropes before leaping into a huge dropkick, getting a cheer as he floored the arrogant announcer.

He ran to cover but Cole kicked out.

"Come on, show me why you're undefeated...no wait you've not got Swagger to help you!" Josh taunted.

That got Cole back on his feet.

"Come on then, come on!" Josh continued.

Cole grabbed his arms and they locked up, Josh trying his best to gain the upper hand. He kicked Cole in the groin and threw his arm around his shoulder. He leaned down and amazingly Cole didn't deadweight himself, allowing Josh to perform a pretty mean snap suplex before leaping into another cover, but Cole kicked out again. Whilst the older man was getting up, Josh scurried over and climbed the top rope - he wasn't afraid of taking risks at all now...was just like old times for him. As Cole ambled towards the corner, Josh leapt up and collided with his oppenent, landing in a perfect cross-body. Cole heaved and virtually threw the smaller man off him before he could pin him, before stomping him and gaining the upper hand again. Josh allowed himself to be beaten up for a bit...Cole really did know very little offensive moves..but he knew how to play cheap. As Cole started to showboat, copping shedloads of boos, Josh dived in for a roll-up but Cole kicked out again. Josh had an idea. When Cole got to his feet, Josh hooked his leg into Cole's and set him up..for his boyfriend's finisher - He swung his body back and threw Cole to the floor...getting a scream of approval from the fans. Cole rolled over onto his back. Josh knew it was time..he clambered to the top rope.

He balanced himself before jumping as high as he could into a beautiful diving moonsault, keeping his arms down this time as well. He landed flush...on Cole's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He stayed in position. One, two, three...YES!

He knew he was booked to win this special match anyway but he was ecstatic as the ref raised his arm and Justin Long announced him the winner as Know Your Enemy resumed playing. He was convinced that was his best match and that he'd nailed the moonsault. Audience members were desperate to get a piece of him as he made his way up the ramp, high-fiving as many kids as he could as he went. He finally made it backstage...and let out a loud 'OOF!' as he was swamped by two figures.

A moan and flotilla of kisses showered over his face suggested that one of them was Mike.

"So..fucking proud of you, darling!" gasped Mike, grabbing his boyfriend in a hug so tight that the small man almost suffocated.

"Mikey! Stop choking him and let me have my turn!" came the second figure's voice, and the slight lisp...it was obviously Cody.

"Back up, bitch, he's my boyfriend!" Mike pouted, "Are you glad I practiced the Skull Crushing Finale on you now?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Josh gasped, grinning from ear to ear, "He was HORRIFIED! I had to do it, the ultimate fuck you to him!"

"Coddles wants a cuddle," Mike said, breaking away, and no sooner had he moved away, the youngest masked brunette dived into Josh's arms, holding his small best friend close.

"Are you glad Teddy and I went behind your back?" asked Cody, pecking his friend's cheek.

Josh nodded as his friend continued to embrace him.

* * *

><p>Well little Josh Mathews was suddenly the darling of the locker room...he was cheered by several of the superstars when he returned to his room to get some water.<p>

"Well well, if it isn't our new cruiserweight!" Josh stared into the familiar dimpled grin.

"Problem, Cena?" grinned Josh.

"No, how can anyone have a problem with someone who shut up that poisonous little turd?" the WWE Champ replied, "Especially with more style than Jerry The King Lawler! Put it there, big fella!"

He raised his hand. Josh high-fived him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with the hero's welcome?" he asked.

He ended up being stuck there for about fifteen minutes as some of the WWE's biggest stars came and congratulated him - Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Punk, and even Alberto Del Rio, whom Josh had always thought was as up himself as the character he played in the ring. He was more relieved when Alex and Evan fought their way through the throng to see him.

"Shall we get you back to your hotel, away from this mob?" whispered Evan.

"Don't you have a match tonight?" asked Josh.

"No, Jake twisted his ankle so we got the night off!" Evan replied.

"Alex, you not getting involved in Mike and John's match?" asked Josh.

"Not unless they ask me to," Alex replied.

Josh picked up his bag and followed the blonde out of the room and along the corridor. Mike had said not to worry about staying behind to watch his match if he didn't want to. Josh had protested but Mike was adamant - the older blonde had done many matches - this was Josh's first official WWE match since 2004.

"Oh look, guess spreading your legs for Hunter gets you into joke matches now does it?"

Loud, cutting and annoying, Justin Gabriel's thick accent slit the air. Josh sighed and rolled his eyes. He saw Alex blanch whilst little Evan's jaw set hard.

"Problem, Gabriel?" Josh asked innocently.

"Oh no, not that I'm a fan favourite and I get my match cancelled so you can have your fifteen seconds of fame by jumping on the Michael Cole bandwagon?" snarled Justin.

"We wouldn't just be a teeny bit jealous would we, by any chance?" Josh smirked.

Justin practically foamed at the mouth at this.

"Oh look, it's Riley...never knew you liked your men to wear diapers, Bourne!"

Alex went bright red but attempted to stare defiantly at Justin. Evan, however, had heard enough and before Alex or Josh could stop him, the scrappy little flier sprang. And Justin found himself once again thrown against the wall.

"YOU EVER," Evan growled, quite fearsome considering his tiny size, "EVER SAY ONE WORD TO ALEX AGAIN, and I'll have you kneecapped. Or take a razor to that face. I'm easy."

And to make his point, the fierce little ravenette smashed Justin's face into the hard concrete wall. Justin cried out and held his bruised and split lip.

"See you around, prejacker," sneered Josh.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Josh found himself in Mike's rental back on the road to the next show. Mike had had his Blackberry going all morning so far... had photos of last night's house show, including Josh's match with Cole, and some very complementary stuff written about his in-ring performance.<p>

"Baby, I'm still so proud of you, I can't stop looking at those photos," Mike said, grinning big, even under his shades.

Josh blushed but in reality he was made up that his top-card boyfriend was proud of HIM. He hadn't been told what was happening tonight but he had a good feeling. Mike talked nineteen to the dozen most of the way, often gushing about how talented he thought his boyfriend really was! It was amazing really - many of the WWE sueprstars let their on-screen and in-ring personas bleed into their daily lives, blurring the divides between the character and the person behind it, but Mike could literally flick a switch inside his head to turn Miz on and off. When he was plain Mike, he was so sweet, kind and humble (not to mention an absolute fireball in bed), so in contrast to the rude, arrogant, mouthy Miz. Same with Cody - the adorable, geeky (if, of late, totally queeny) sweetheart with the nerdy hipster glasses was a total contrast to the dark unbalanced character he played. Yet some, like Cole, were just playing themselves the whole time.

After about an hour and a half in the car, Mike gave him one of his beautiful smiles as he gestured to Josh to place his hand on the autobox shifter. Josh was only too happy to oblige, and Mike held his hand pretty much the entire journey, only pausing to change to neutral at traffic lights.

"I love you," MIke said, somewhat out of the blue when conversation petered out.

"Love you too," Josh replied.

"You've made me so happy, baby," Mike went on, "I know I was a total douche for leaving notes but I thought you wouldn't believe me if I just approached you."

"Why?" asked Josh, "Because you were WWE Champ and I'm just a commentary boy?"

"Don't say that!" scolded Mike, "You're not just a commentary boy!"

He suddenly swung the wheel and pulled the rental over. He switched off the engine and turned to look at the younger, smaller brunette beside him. Josh was a little startled.

"You're hot, sexy, sweet, awesome," Mike began, grabbing Josh's head and planting a kiss on his lips after every word, "And not to mention pretty fucking shit-hot in the ring! Why you never won Tough Enough is a total fucking mystery!"

"Stop it, you don't have to overdo it!" Josh laughed nervously.

"I mean every word," Mike snapped, eyes sparkling and intense.

And before Josh could react, Mike leapt across the console and began to devour his lips hungrily, moaning wantonly into the kiss as his hands instantly began to wander.

"Fuck me," he gasped, "Right here, right now."

"Mikey!" whined Josh, "The rubbers and stuff are in the trunk!"

"Then do it bareback and spit," snarled Mike, fiercely undoing his jeans and pulling them down his tanned, perfect legs. He kicked them off along with his shoes before flinging the driver's door open.

"Mikey, what you playing at?" exclaimed Josh.

"Always wanted to be done on the hood of a car!" Mike said, a wicked smile on his face, his bottom winking in the sun...he was crackers - anyone could drive by and see! But Josh was horny after Mike's pouncing on him, and seeing his half-naked boyfriend at any time of the day never failed to stir his emotions up.

"Wait a second!" Josh said. He ripped the key out the ignition and exited the rental, opening the tailgate. After locating his backpack he found some lubricant. He didn't want to hurt Mike. Sod the rubbers, they didn't slut it about and were both one-man guys, right?

He padded around the car to his waiting boyfriend, who looked like an utter sex kitten - in just a blue button-down, legs apart, resting on the bonnet, cock to full mast...all for him. The most must-see superstar of all time...sat on the hood of a rental car in some state somewhere in the Mid-West, waiting for innocent little Josh Mathews to fuck his ass.

"Come here," Mike purred, opening his arms. Josh melted into them, as the two men began to sensually kiss each other, tongues dancing as they became so lost in one another.

"Fuck, I love you," breathed Josh.

Mike's blue eyes filled with tears and a small smile lifted his features.

"Love you more," he whispered back before gently touching their lips together. Josh broke the kiss and sank to his knees...taking Mike in his mouth. Mike threw his head back and moaned into the sky.

Josh continued to slurp and suck at Mike's dick before getting to his feet and and snapping open his jeans and straining briefs.

"I always say it baby, but your tattoos are so fucking hot," MIke breathed as Josh threw his jeans and underwear to his ankles. He squirted the lube onto his hand and began to coat his cock.

Instantly Mike opened his legs.

Josh coated his fingers and began to scissor Mike, at this time missing having this done to him...for a versatile he'd been top for too long...he was hoping he could have Mike inside him soon, if Mike was happy to top for once.

"Baby," he purred.

"Uh-huh?" Mike gasped...Josh was just tickling his sweet spot inside...not the time for talking!

"Tonight...I want you inside me," Josh moaned, "I miss being fucked in the ass."

"Just...fuck me, please...talk later!" whimpered Mike. He whipped around, supporting himself on the bonnet of the car, his beautiful bottom ready and waiting. His mind was filling of Josh's small, round, twinklike ass...and that small tattoo on his back as Mike pounded him into oblivion.

"I'm very loud.." Josh growled as he thrust inisde Mike, reaching his hand around to support himself on his taller, stockier lover.

"I bet..." whined Mike, "Oh fucks sake, baby, please stop TEASING!"

"Okay, okay," Josh said and thrust his tiny hips forward. Mike cried out. They were in the open air, and the older blonde was not about to suppress himself.

"OH yeaaah!" he shouted, as they began to fuck like wild animals in heat, "FUCK THAT's GOOD! OH YEAAAH DO ME!"

"Like that, huh, HUH?" his partner countered, thrusting with all his might, the sight of Mike bent over the car bringing him VERY close already...he was so close...this was going to be a quickie...he needed to come..NOW.

"Not...gonna...fucking..LAST!" he screamed, his body sizzling with ecstasy as he drove one final time into the blonde.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! DON'T STOP NOW!" Mike whined, almost there, Josh tapping his prostate right on the button...

"FUUUCK!" screamed the smaller man as he came hard and fast, his release exploding inside Mike and dribbling down his legs.

The warmth...Josh's cute voice screaming such language...Mike let out a shrill scream as he lost it, aiming his cock at the hood...

"The rental company will bill you for that!" Josh gasped, chuckling when they both began to recover from their orgasms.

"You're amazing," Mike said simply, that small smile on his face again. Josh knew that smile...it was subtle but his eyes said it all..the way they sparkled. When Mike looked at him like that, Josh felt like he was the only person in the world who mattered.

"Hate to spoil the moment baby, but we need to get dressed, this breeze is starting to chill," grinned Josh cheekily. Though Mike at present was still keeping him warm if you catch the drift..

"Okay," sighed Mike, wanting to stay this close to his beau forever. He softly pecked the brunette's lips before they released each other, Josh pulling his pants up.

"Ever driven naked?" asked Mike.

"Michael!" Josh said reproachfully, "Put your pants back on...got a show to get to!"

"Spoilsport!" pouted Mike, giggling but doing as he was told.

After another forty minutes, they were finally arriving in town for tonight's show. After flashing their ID's to security they were parking up. As they were getting their bags out the trunk, a maroon Mazda people carrier pulled up and the driver waved madly, under his large, dorky white shades...and Madonna's _'Into The Groove'_ clearly heard blasting from inside.

"Trust Coddles to make an entrance!" Mike smirked, his hand almost automatically slipping onto Josh's who mewed at the contact.

As soon as the engine of the Mazda was switched off, the passenger hopped out..a blonde witha sunvisor on his head.

"Oh thank fuck for that!" he complained, "He's been playing fucking Madonna all the fucking way!"

"Careful Teddy, don't get glitter on the concrete!" smirked Mike.

Ted flipped him off as he went to open the tailgate. The damn thing was locked.

Josh dashed over to the driver's door and pulled it open.

"When you've finished shaking your ass, Coddles, think Teddy's waiting to get his bag!" he said.

"Hey Joshy!" Cody beamed, leaping out and hugging his friend.

"Madonna...really Coddles?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was born when that song came out, OK?" Cody said, "And it's a tune."

"Why are you acting so GAY?" groaned Ted.

"Oh shut up Teddy, you weren't saying that when you were deep inside my ass this morning!" Cody smirked.

"CODY GARRETT RUNNELS!" Ted snapped.

Cody shut up and sheepishly unlocked the tailgate before shutting the driver's door. He silently grabbed his X-Men backpack and his ring jacket, before buckling the bag across his chest like he always did. He looked like an overgrown schoolboy.

"Awww, has ickle Cody got his packed lunch in there?" Mike smirked.

"Nothing wrong with planning for everything!" Cody pouted.

"Did Big Teddybear make it for you?" Mike went on, tickling Cody on the chin...the young brunette shoved him away.

"You're jealous because Josh made you buy McDonald's I bet!" Cody shot back.

"Actually it was a Teriyaki Chicken sub but who's taking notes?" Josh put in.

"You guys are like fucking grade school kids!" Ted groaned, "Why me?"

"It's cos we haven't got Lay to keep us in line!" Josh grinned.

"Keep you in line? She's as bad as you lot!" Ted said.

By now they were entering the arena, still bantering and squabbling amongst themselves like kids as they went. As soon as they found the guerilla area, all men's eyes immediately flew to the booking board.

And all of them, yes, even Josh, had matches tonight.

_Pre-matches - Cody Rhodes, speech to crowd. Paper bags._

_1. Tag. 1 fall. Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes (W) vs. Daniel Bryan & Sin Cara(L) _

_2. Divas. 1 fall. Eve (W) vs. Rosa Mendes (L). Maryse interferes on Rosa's behalf...Eve to win by DQ._

"Bet Eve's gonna love that!" commented Mike.

_. 1 fall. Evan Bourne (L) vs. Jack Swagger (W). Swagger to win by submission._

_4. Single. 1 fall. The Miz (W) vs. Alex Riley (L). _

_5. Single. 1 fall. Josh Mathews (W) vs. Primo (L)_

Cody let out a sharp giggle.

"Hey, Josh, you got your first true test...against Primo...I forget that guy is still even employed!" drawled Ted.

"Am I just gonna get all the shitty jobbers now?" complained Josh.

"Better than being pissed on by Mark Henry or something!" Cody put in.

"Ewwwwww!" Josh said, "Don't be so gross Coddles."

"I didn't mean...oh can it!" Cody gave his friend the finger.

_6. Main Event. Triple Threat. R-Truth vs John Cena (W) vs CM Punk_

"Looks like a good show tonight," commented Ted, "Wow, good for Ron, main eventing!"

"He's gonna get a title shot," Mike said, "WWE Title shot!"

Cody was sat on a bench, tapping on his phone.

"Coddles, c'mon baby, let's go get some ring time seeing as we're opening!" Ted said.

Cody ignored him.

"Okay baby, I'm sorry I shouted. I'll buy you dinner tonight?"

"Yay!" Cody got to his feet, "And I get to choose the music in the car again?"

"Don't push it!" chuckled Ted, heaving his boy over his shoulder and carrying him, plus his heavy backpack towards the changing rooms. That was a lot for one man to carry in itself - the amount Cody tended to pack. Plus Ted had his own bag to carry.

"They're such a cute couple," Mike commented, "I can't beleive they've been dating three years!"

"Hope we last that long!" Josh said, "Hey, do you know what else? I think we could be seeing the first WWE civil union before this year is out, mark my words!"

"Really?" Mike raised his eyebrows, "How do you know?"

"Coddles really wants to propose," Josh said, "But sssh...you didn't hear that OK? Teddy doesn't know as far as I'm aware...don't blab to Maryse!"

"I won't...jeez baby boy, what do you think I am?" Mike sighed.

"I know, but Coddles will go nuts if he finds out I told you!" Josh said.

"Why did you?"

"Oh shut up!"

Mike took Josh's hand as they both also went to go and get changed and prepare for their matches...Josh more excited than ever...his road to WWE Superstar-dom was just beginning...he was sure of it!

* * *

><p><strong>I think you can see where this is going, I really like the idea of adding a meatier story to this, along with all the other threads...particularly Justin getting his just desserts..which trust me, he will get! Remember we're in June 2011 at the minute...Capitol Punishment looms, and you never know..!<strong>

**And bona fide wrestler!Josh I love the thought of...seriously look him up on YouTube! He has done backyward stuff (and was pretty damn good too...WWE have got a serious bit of talent in there that needs to be used!) and had quite a high-flying style. And check his match with Booker T against JBL and the other guy from 2004...he gets limited ring time but was definitely better than Michael Cole who got a whole PPV match and was shit! Not to mention he looks huggably cute in it as well!**

**Keep your reviews coming, they make me happy, help me with ideas at times, and keep me writing! Sorry this one's been late! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_First of all, I'm sorry this is so late! I think this probably will end up quite a long one...maybe I am edging towards the 40-chapter saga! By the way, I love hearing your interpretations and speculations to what might happen as well! _

_I've skipped a little bit here to keep the pace on and stop it from becoming too plodding._

_Bear in mind obviously it's now becoming a little AU to allow the events of this fic to be slotted into the RL events! LOL._

_Another match scene here...I write as though I'm watching it_

_Keep your massive support coming, I always get really excited when I hear your feedback :D_

* * *

><p>Little Josh Mathews was stretching in his locker room, excited and nervous at the same time. No longer was the small, tattooed brunette a butt-monkey interviewer and commentator. Oh no. Josh Mathews was now a fully-fledged WWE Superstar, signed of course, to Smackdown.<p>

And the fans loved him, so much so, that despite barely being on his new contract a week, he had a match at his first PPV...Capitol Punishment. And nor was he shoved into the dark match slot either. After Sin Cara versus Chavo Guerrero, Josh had been given a match against Cole, following up from the storyline at Over The Limit. After the house shows where this was tested, this was brought into Smackdown shows and Josh and Cole were told to argue more heatedly, before last week culminating in an in-ring showdown, where Cole told Josh to put his money where his mouth was and challenged him to a match at Capitol Punishment. After the match was over, Josh was going to be officially 'announced' as Smackdown's newest superstar.

He strapped his kickpads to his slim calves. Yeah, he even had his own ring gear now - black trunks with 'JOSH' stylised across his bottom and a falcon motif on the front, and bright yellow kickpads with a stylised 'JM' on them, over black boots. A little gaudy but he wanted to wear something similar to his boyfriend. He taped his wrists securely and stretched. He checked himself out in the mirror.

If he did say so himself, Josh looked hot. Especially with all his ink on show as well. Okay, sure, he was still tiny compared to the rest of the roster but oh well.

After stretching a little more, he padded over to another locker room, where he knew his boyfriend was getting read for his own match against his best friend...their feud was finally boiling over tonight, establishing Alex's face turn. Josh gently pushed open the door.

Mike and Alex were both already changed and still discussing the match-up. As soon as his big blue eyes caught sight of his boy., Mike padded over and wrapped his arms around the tiny man.

"Baby, you look ADORABLE," he said, "In a good way."

"I'm not going for adorable, I want to kick that prick's ass!" Josh scowled.

"You will, who's the Tough Enough runner-up?" Mike grinned.

"You?" Josh smiled innocently.

"No, baby, you, and what is he? A stupid fat dick who can't wrestle for shit! You'll wipe the canvas with him! Besides, who the fuck remembers Maven?"

"Hope Kozlov and Santino maul those bullying bastard's asses in the dark match," Josh said, as Mike pulled him close.

* * *

><p>Josh took his place at the guerilla position...nervous as hell. Sure, the various house show matches he'd done were in front of decent-size crowds, but this was a pay-per-view in front of about fifteen thousand fans! At least when he was walking out to do in-ring interviews, people just expected him to talk. Now they were seeing him wrestle, and the fans watching at home were too...many of them probably not remembering his matches with JBL, Booker and Orlando.<p>

He had trained for many hours with Mike, Cody, Eve, in fact anyone who had the time to do so...and many superstars were more than willing. He'd nailed the Skull-Crushing Finale now, and could deliver a mean Cross-Rhodes. He remembered his backyard days...it had taken a while but he'd truly got his high-flying style back. He hope Cole wouldn't just sit there or run away.

"Okay Mathews, you're good to go on," said a technician. Josh gulped and headed out. He wondered what music he was going to get.

That question was answered immediately when the heavy beat and breathy vocals of Triple H's (and Stephanie's) old theme from 2000-2001, My Time sounded across the arena.

Okay, a rehash of a long-forgotten song but perfect...it was Josh's time to shine now. Cole was already in the ring, once again in his foul singlet and silly headgear. Josh strode purposefully towards the ring, fans cheering him as he went. He climbed the turnbuckle and raised his arm defiantly, trying not to look terrified, although he didn't want to reveal his true self yet...for the majority of the fans he was an announcer out of his depth at the minute.

It was even more surreal hearing his name being announced as a competitor...DING!

He made to grab Cole into a headlock but the older man scurried out of the ring.

"Come on then!" Josh shouted, remembering not to cuss or say too much of how he really felt about Cole...kids were watching this with their parents.

Cole raised his hand and began to jog on the spot. Josh wasn't having any of it and climbed out of the ring. He whipped Cole back inside and stomped on his back a couple of times before raising him up.

"You better fight properly," he hissed at Cole.

"Afraid you'll suck?" taunted the orange-clad commentator.

Josh booted him in the groin and forced him into a suplex position. He heaved...Cole deadweighted himself. He tried again, this time groping Cole's crotch.

"Get your fag hands off!" snarled Cole.

"Don't fucking deadweight then, moron." snarled Josh and he heaved with his might and managed to quickly snap suplex the heavier man. He rolled over into a cover, but Cole kicked out. He pulled Cole to his feet and whipped him into the ropes...and as Cole rebounded towards him Josh leapt and managed to hit him with a fierce dropkick, generating a massive cheer as Cole fell to the floor again. Josh went to pin him again but he kicked out. Josh began to take a run up as Cole struggled back to his feet...or so he seemed, and the older man managed to grab him and power-slam him to the mat. Cole went to cover...1,2..Josh threw his arm up.

"Wow, did you actually manage to do a move?" the younger brunette taunted.

"You barely weigh 130, even a diva could scoop slam you," sneered Cole.

Josh crawled slowly back to his feet before screaming out in pain as Cole yanked his head back and wrapped his large beefy arms around him in a sleeper hold...or an attempt at one.

"Just tap, go on Mathews, tap for me," Cole said silkily, tightening his hold as hard as he could, choking Josh.

Josh tried to fight him off but he wasn't budging. He swung his small body forward frantically, trying to throw Cole off...he knew he was stronger...he didn't want to play dirty...he elbowed Cole in the ribs hard, breaking his grip...he wrapped his arm around Cole's head and ran and mangaed to smash his face into the canvas in a pretty mean bulldog.

He could hear King and Booker praising him on commentary, acting all shocked at the fact he could actually do offensive moves.

Cole lay there, chest heaving in and out...not getting up. Josh was feeling pretty battered already, this match hadn't been going long and had already taken a good chunk out of him. He went to cover Cole, hoping he;'d kick out...phew, the older man did so at two again. He watched Cole struggle to his feet, not wanting to be too dominant. He staggered towards Cole, panting. Cole flung his arm around his neck and snapped his body back, DDT-ing Josh to the ground.

Josh managed to kick out...he was losing energy, probably best not to drag it out. After they both managed to get back on their feet, he got behind Cole, hooking his slim leg in Cole's.

"How will it feel to have your buddy Miz's move done to you," he jeered under his breath as he set Cole up for the SCF...BAM! Cole landed and then rolled over on his back.

"Just moonsault and get it over with," he gasped out the corner of his mouth. Josh's eyes widened. Was that a white flag being waved? He shrugged and climbed to the top rope, suddenly feeling very aware of how high it was and how flimsy it was to rest on.

He could hear King saying "What's he doing?"

And an "Oooh...oohhhh!" from Booker.

Josh balanced himself before jumping backwards, flipping his body over and landing across Cole...the stands erupted with deafening screams of approval...he hooked Cole's leg. One, two, three.

DING!

His match was over..he;d won his first pay-per-view match! He could hardly believe it even though he knew it was the scripted outcome.

* * *

><p>Mike and Alex were watching in the locker room, accompanied by Eve and Evan. The commentary made it all the more exciting..<p>

Eve squealed with delight as they watched Josh perform the moonsault...he looked so graceful when he did it.

"OH MAH GOODNESS!" came Booker's husky exclamation

"MOONSAULT! MOONSAULT!" cried King.

Mike was ashamed to admit it, but his eyes had glazed over..he couldn't be prouder of his boy as much as he was then.

"Hey Mike, we better split up for ours," Alex said, "Mikey...you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Mike said, quickly rubbing his eyes.

"Awwww, you cryin'?" teased Evan, hand instantly locking with his boyfriend's, "Bet you're real proud of him!"

"You got no fucking idea," Mike said, "I know he only beat Cole who's basically a lump, but they fucking love him out there!"

"Just like they'll love me when I kick your ass," chimed in Alex.

"Oh shut up Lexie, way to kill a moment!" Mike hit back.

"Bitches, lets not get into a fight...save it for the ring," smirked Evan.

"Evvy, no offence," Mike said.

"Butt out." Alex finished.

Evan folded his arms, a cartoonish pout on his face.

"Guess who's not getting their ass fucked tonight!" he snarled at Alex, looking more and more like a cranky labrador puppy.

Eve chuckled...she took this as her cue to leave and the faint clopping of her heels echoed down the corridor as she went.

Mike wanted to go find his beau and be cringeworthily sappy (yeah so what, you're just jealous because you want on Josh's little ass too!) but he knew he couldn't...he needed to be in the zone for his match..which was next.

* * *

><p>Josh was making his way backstage and was just about to go into his dressing room when he cried out as he was ambushed from behind. He fell hard onto the cold, concrete floor and two figures began to stomp him.<p>

"Newest signing, oh please, don't make me sick!" sneered Justin, stomping Josh's chest with relish.

"Dude, he's obviously been giving his ass to Triple H," droned Heath.

It was like an 'attack' segment you'd see on a WWE TV show only with proper punching and kicking.

"Think you can try and make me the laughing stock of the locker room? Puh-lease, Mathews, you're nothing but a joke! Heath, you can go...I'm gonna enjoy making this pathetic shit pay."

Heath obeyed him and scurried away. Justin got to his knees and grabbed Josh by his hair.

Josh hissed in pain but was not going to let this bully beat him. Too long Justin and his little sidekick had been ruling Smackdown with their schoolyard ways.

"Surprised you're not sat watching your piece of dick and your best buddy...wonder if he's shat all over the mat yet?"

"Just because you can't satsify a fucking mouse's ear doesn't mean it's OK to pick on people," gasped Josh, fighting his way up to his feet, Justin's firm grip on his hair relentless. At last he managed to wriggle out of the bullying high-flyer's grasp and he sprang. His hands went to Justin's throat and he threw the goatee'd one to to wall hard.

"Aww, touched a nerve have I?" sneered Justin, "Wake up. You;re not a fucking superstar, you're not a wrestler...you pinned a flabby announcer and attempted a moonsault. Any idiot can do that. Like to see you try the 450."

"Oh give it a rest," Josh groaned, "Nobody CARES! I've had enough of this. You don't scare me, Gabriel. So stop wasting your fucking breath."

Justin smirked at him even more.

"Alex may think he's safe over there on Raw, but I have my ways and means to make sure he knows his place," he spat, "He thinks he's all happy with Bourne...he has no idea of the dirt I have on him."

Josh felt a sickening pang. He loosened his grip.

"What do you mean? What dirt?"

"That night they got together," Justin went on, grinning manically, "The little concierge who delivered room service...saw them together. All it takes is one phone call and the National Enquirer will run a story on them and Vince will fire both their sorry asses! Fags in the WWE? Not good for money is it? And we all know how much business and money means to the McMahons?"

"You wouldn't?" Josh gasped, hardly believing his ears.

"Wouldn't I?" Justin sneered, "Fans love me. Riley is nothing but Miz's little bitch. They wouldn't notice if he got his sorry loose ass fired...he'll be getting on his knees for fatass businessmen and cops to make a few bucks before we know it. And I'll be there to laugh in his big ugly face."

"You bastard," Josh was shaking now, fury emanating from every pore. He didn't let Justin's nasty mouth get to him, but he was not going to let this bastard destroy Alex's livelihood. Alex was such a sweet and nice boy, who never liked to hurt anyone (apart from in the ring) and he didn't deserve this...rejection must really get to some people.

"Call me what you like Mathews, but you can't stop me," Justin went on, "The hotel room has CCTV you know."

"Bullshit."

"And in my backpack there's a USB with footage of their whole night together...not that the shit stains make pretty viewing, but it's proof. I can end their careers just like that...all it takes is one call...Brandon O'Keefe I beleive his name was...and he promised me he'd do whatever I wanted once I had my dick buried inside him."

"And do you think he'll do anything you want when he finds out you're a prejacker who has to fake it to stop the sorry fact he'll die celibate?" Josh said.

And just at that point, two men had arrived, having heard the commotion coming from down the corridor. Cody and Ted. Neither man was wrestling tonight but had come to support friends.

And Cody had heard everything...obviously he knew about Justin's 'problem' but now it was time to use it.

"What was that?" he said loudly, a wicked grin on his cute face, "Justin Gabriel suffers from a premature ejactulation problem?"

Justin paled as he heard that lisping drawl. He turned to see Cody and Ted both smirking at him.

"Well well well, so that's why you're such a bitch Gabriel," Ted put in, "You can't fuck anyone to save their lives...and you pick on Alex because you're jealous because unlike you, Evan can give him the fuck of his life?"

Justin merely sputtered.

Josh fixed him with a triumphant grin.

"So you got a choice Gabriel," he began, folding his inked arms, "Either you shut the fuck up and keep away from Alex, or the whole WWE will know about you by tomorrow morning. We'll put it on if we have to!"

"How does it feel, Justin?" mocked Cody, "All the mess without the pleasure? Sucks to be you."

"Notice how none of us pick on anyone?" put in Ted, "Because we can actually have sex with people and satisfy them. I think there's medication for pre-jacking but would Vince give you time off to see a doctor without knowing what it was for? You know the WWE has a zero tolerance policy on medication that's not cleared with trainers first?"

Justin was severely outnumbered now. And he knew it. But the bully was always defiant.

"You'll be sorry, all of you," he snarled before turning on his sparkly heel and flouncing off.

"Teddy, that was awesome, you OWNED him!" Josh said.

"My Teddy," Cody cooed, making gooey eyes at his beloved blonde. Josh allowed himself a knowing smile, obviously aware of Cody's plans for Teddy...he wondered if Ted had any idea just what went through Cody's mind sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was a little short but I was really conscious that it's been a week and really wanted to put up an update!<strong>

**And I promise that will be the final Josh/Cole match scene as there's been more than enough recently!**

**Justin's starting to get his just desserts now...don't worry it'll be more than just a tongue-lashing...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_Considering how dissatisfied I was with the last chapter, your wonderful feedback was great to read! Thank you all so much! Still cant belive how many have this on alert!_

_I love seeing how you guys interpret the happenings as well :) EVen if you're not always at the mark, it's fascinating to see your perceptions!_

_Lots of smut! By the way I don't condone bareback sex to any of my gay readers. For those who've read my tumblr, heed it! Debbie says use condoms._

* * *

><p>"Baby, please, calm down," Evan Bourne sighed, as his tanned, dark blonde boyfriend paced around the hotel room, bruised and achy, and not just from his epic scrap with Mike that night.<p>

"CALM DOWN?" cried Alex, running both hands over his head in frustration, "That fucking...BASTARD is gonna end both our careers and that's all you can say?"

After his altercation with Cody, Ted and Josh, Justin had decided to take his frustrations out elsewhere, and had sought Alex out once his match was over. Full of spite and resentment, Justin had taken great pleasure, in front of the referees and trainers helping him, in informing Alex that he possibly had video evidence of his and Evan's relationship.

Of course, the small cluster of gay couples in the WWE weren't exactly secret, but the powers that be turned a blind eye...as long as they didn't parade it too much around in front of fans or at shows. After all, high morale amongst personnel meant better business and more money, right?

"Hey, hey, you're working yourself up now, c'mon," Evan soothed, getting to his feet and once again trying to calm Alex down, "You've had a hell of a night tonight, it's getting on for two...shall I order us something to eat?"

"Not hungry," Alex spat, still pacing, heart pounding in his chest. All he'd worked for...won his first pay-per-view match right here in the capital...and that nasty bully Justin Gabriel was going to ruin everything...all because he could no loonger have his hold over him.

Evan knew there was only one way to calm his boy down. Both men were just dressed in comfy lounge pants after tonight's event. Evan peeled his pants off and began to touch himself.

"Hey, Kev," he hissed, "Kevin!"

"What?" grumbled Alex.

"Over here, darling."

Evan's lilted tones got Alex's attention alright. The blonde turned and saw the brunette...stark naked and idly stroking himself.

"Come on baby, come relax, hey? Would you like a massage?"

Alex nodded and settled next to him. Evan scooted around the bed and slowly began to relieve him of his thin baggy trousers. Evan's touch and the sight of his pert, naked form was already turning Alex on.

"Is my baby thinking about me?" teased Evan as he saw Alex's erection. With a cheeky grin on his adorable face, the petite brunette man slowly began to caress and stroke the skin around Alex's length. Alex whined and moaned and spread his legs, already urging Evan to move his touch south.

"For a big man Kev, you sure are one hell of a twink," Evan smirked, "Honestly baby, I can't believe a strapping hunk like yourself likes to take it in the ass."

"Evvy..." whimpered Alex.

"Would you ever...fuck me?" asked Evan tentatively, stil softly stroking Alex in his most tender areas. The older blonde was definitely relaxed now...and horny as fuck.

"Evvy...fuck me, please," whined Alex, spreading his legs even further. He was so submissive, no wonder people called him Mike's bitch.

"Honey, did you bring lube?" asked Evan, scooting around, his beautiful pert bottom winking at Alex in the dim light of the hotel room. Alex sprang and pulled Evan to him, burying his head between those pale cheeks and driving his tongue within.

Evan gasped and moaned as Alex ate him out, feeling the slight stubble on his beau's chin scratching his balls softly...he loved Alex so fucking much...the blonde was so good in bed and he really didn't realise it.

"Oh yeah...fuckin' eat me!" he groaned.

Alex was so talented with his tongue...Evan was gagging to feel another muscle of his inside his tiny bottom...but he would never pressure Alex into doing something he wasn't comfortable with. Alex had tried to top Justin once after the bearded one had forced him into it...Alex couldn't stay inside him and Justin had berated him for ages after, forcing Alex to get himself off.

Alex heaved Evan off and rolled over onto all fours, his gorgeous round bottom in the air obscenely. He didn't care how slutty he looked right now...he wanted his boyfriend inside him.

"Someone's keen!" joked Evan, "Baby, I asked you where the lube is?"

"FUCK!" Alex punched the duvet in frustration...they hadn't got any. ANd he was dying to feel Evan.

"S'Ok honey, sssh," soothed Evan, softly stroking Alex's muscular back, his fingers tracing the outline of the large cross tattoo, "Just relax ssssh, that's it, we can manage. I love you."

Alex almost cried. Evan broke the mood a little by spitting on his hand.

"Ever done it without a rubber?" asked the brunette.

Alex shook his head.

"Do you trust me, Kevin?"

Alex nodded.

"On your back then, darling."

Alex rolled over.

"Baby, it will feel intense...I can make you mine, totally mine."

"Please," croaked Alex.

Evan placed his fingers at Alex's lips.

"Suck," he said gently.

Alex duly obliged. Evan softly began to touch Alex's sensitive entrance. Alex whimpered and moaned as Evan got to work, slowly inserting his fingers, prepping him. Alex was in heaven...even without lube, Evan was so gentle.

The small brunette edged forward and spat on his hand again, coating his length. He placed it at Alex's hole.

"Gonna go in now, baby." he soothed.

"Go for it.." Alex murmured.

Evan pushed in. Alex cried out, eyes watering...it hurt...oh fuck did it hurt...he had a flashback to when Justin made them do it dry...he'd bled..oh fuck..

"Baby...stop...I'm hurting you!" Evan said, dismayed.

"No...no...just let me...get used to it...Evvy."

It was nowhere near the first time they'd had sex of course, but they'd always had rubbers and lube before now.

Evan slowly pushed in...Alex hissed...further...and then Alex cried out, eyes as wide as saucers as Evan hit his prostate..

"OH YEAH!" he cried out.

Evan's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"How do you want it baby?"

"Evvy...FUCK ME!"

SMACK! Evan playfaully brought his hand down on Alex's ass cheek before pulling all the way out...and driving all the way in...he knew when he long-dicked his beau, Alex would scream. For Evan, nothing was hotter than seeing his blonde boyufriend totally let himself go, and vocalise his pleasure. Alex was so inhibited sometimes thanks to Justin's nasty mind games.

"Oh yeah...mmmmM!NNNNNNNNNNF! fuck me Evvy...fuck me hard!"

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"HARDER!"

"Baby...come on, just let go...don't give a shit about anyone...scream for me..."

"OH YEAH! UH! UH! UH! UH!"

Alex's voice became higher and higher pitched...his broad body was surprisingly flexible and by now he'd folded himself practically in half...and still couldn't get enough of Evan's dick. Was a good job Evan was as bendy as he was really as the size difference between them limited things a little sometimes!

"UH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAH!"

Evan's grunts provided a nice bassline but he was letting Alex make all the noise...it had been Alex's night tonight and he was letting the older male express himself totally. Evan couldn't last...he was going to come...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNFFF!" groaned Evan as he drove deep inside Alex one last time...relishing the unconstricted feeling that bareback sex gave him...

The splashes of warmth hitting Alex deep inside...he was in nirvana right now...this was it...he couldn't handle it anymore..

"Gonna...EVVY pleaaase.."

"I know baby, just let it happen," Evan soothed.

"AAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alex let out a high-pitched scream as he finally came, all over his own middle, even splashing his tanned face...fuck, this was so hot to Evan...Alex was so sexy when he just forgot his hang-ups and let himself come undone.

Alex gasped as he began to come down from his very intense orgasm, his legs really had taken a beating tonight...first in the ring with Mike, and now from Evan's talent in bed, now they were hurting. He collapsed into the mattress, sinking deep into it, pulling Evan on top of him.

"Mmm," he mewed, pulling Evan in for a tender kiss.

"I love you Kevin Kiley," Evan said.

"I love you too, Matthew Korklan," Alex replied.

"Only time you're allowed to say my real name," Evan said, snuggling his man close.

Alex broke the moment slightly at that point. He silently cursed his body and flushed.

"Hey, it's fine, baby it's natural," soothed Evan, realising what Alex was thinking, "Some people get off on that...just be glad I';m not into f..."

"EVVY!" Alex interrupted, "Don't say it!"

"I wasn't, come here darling," Evan said, "Ssssh, go to sleep, relax...ssssh..."

Evan watched those blue eyes flutter shut, ignoring the tears appearing in his own brown eyes as his man drifted into a much-needed sleep, still clinging to his 196lb body.

* * *

><p>Down across the corridor...another little and large(ish) couple were in their bedroom, enjoying a passionate makeout, both men stark naked.<p>

The smaller brunette rolled onto his back as his older, bigger, tanned partner began to kiss down his toned abs, pausing to gently kiss his inked wrist.

"Mikey," gasped Josh, as Mike's pouty lips softly began to kiss his erection.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight...can we...I want you to fuck my ass tonight Mikey."

Mike fixed his big blue eyes onto the love of his life. He loved Josh so much, and hadn't topped for years. But Josh had said time and time again how much he wanted Mike's dick inisde him.

"Sure," Mike grinned, "Anything to make my prince happy."

Josh's eyes glazed over at that..Mike could be so soppy at times (and if you just knew his Miz persona, like most people do, that was a tough pill to swallow!) but Josh just loved that about him. Mike could switch from cocky, mouthy Miz to tender, gentlemanly lover; to complete bottom slut at any given time..and very smoothly too.

But right now...Josh was desperate to be fucked...when he and Mike were apart..he'd got his toys out. Yeah. Josh carried the odd dildo with him. Get over it. He liked sex. And with a boyfriend who was strictly bottom...he had needs, you know.

Josh spread his legs as Mike slithered upwards, still softly kissing him, his hand gently strokign Josh's length.

"How do you want me, baby?" the young brunette said, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Like this...wanna see your face," Mike said.

He was The Miz. He was awesome. And he was not going to let his nerves show here. He ripped open the condom that Josh had placed on the pillow and rolled it onto his dick. He hadn't worn one in a while...a little surreal to be the top to say the least after taking it in the ass for so long. Mike coated his fingers in the lube...candyfloss flavour...yeah they owned flavoured stuff! He began to slowly insert a digit into Josh.

"OH YEAH!" gasped Josh, startling Mike...it had been a while since he'd pleasured himself that way...fuck he'd missed this! Mike smiled as he inserted another finger.

Josh whined again and thrashed around the bed. Wow...if this was how he reacted to finger-fucking.

"By the way," the little brunette said, "I'm the biggest screamer you'll meet. More than you."

"Is that a challenge...Lomberger?" Mike drawled...slipping into The Miz...he had an idea. He was domianting Josh for once...he was going to fuck him in character. Mike Mizanin was the begging bottom. The Miz was the bragging top. It made sense, right?

"I've had noise complaints in the past, I've been made to wear ball gags," Josh smirked.

"Shut up and take it then, Mathews." Mike drawled, in that deeper, cocky tone he used on screen.

Josh whimpered and rolled upwards, legs up and apart. He looked so slutty right now...but he was gagging for dick.

"Mikey...please..." he whined.

"It's The Miz to you, and WAIT!" snapped Mike. He coated his length in lube (he was pretty sure his character would probably just do it without lube and not care) and gently aimed at Josh's entrance. He missed. He tried again. He missed.

"Patience," Josh hissed.

"Shut up Mathews, nobody tells The Miz what to do," Mike snarled, frustrated. He tried again...and the gasp from Josh and the incredible tightness around him...he was inside his boy. He slowly pushed further in.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" cried Josh, "Either you get it out of me or fuck me like a fucking MAN!"

Mike's eyes widened...wow this was definitely a new side to his boy.

"I like it HARD," Josh groaned, "FUck me then Miz, show me how AWESOME you think you are."

Mike growled, getting the Look (his corner dance face) going on as he began to thrust in and out...feeling that sweet spot inside. He hit it.

"OH YEAH!" howled Josh, "Fuck me like you MEAN it, go on!"

Mike raised his hand and smacked Josh's face.

"Shut up!" he growled, face red already as he drove hard inside his boyfried. In out, in, out, the bed creaking, the headboard banging against the wall, Josh's loud cries echoing off the walls.

"FUCK ME! GIVE IT TO ME! DO ME!" screamed Josh, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Like it, huh? Want your ass pounded bitch?" Mike gasped.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!" Josh shrieked, voice breaking. Mike was a very talented top...he was wasted as a bottom...Josh hadn't had a seeing-to this good for YEARS! Josh's small hands grabbed Mike's round bubble ass as the blonde fucked him with all his might...FUCK Josh was CLOSE...SO CLOSE..

"AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Josh's screams pierced the air as the pleasure finally built up and he came undone...exploding all over himself and Mike.

"OH yeaah...nnnnnf!" even when coming down, Josh was noisy! Mike couldn't believe it, and he thought he himself was a proper screamer...he pulled out...still rock hard, desperate to come.

Josh had a wicked grin on his face as he rolled around and lay under Mike's legs.

"What you waiting for Miz?" he gasped, "Cum all over my face. I want your Miz-jizz."

Mike couldn;t blieve Josh had said that...and seriously too. He began to jerk himself off...his beau's sluttish screams still ringing in his ears..

"OH YEAH!" he whimpered as his body tensed and he came hard, splattering Josh's pretty face with his load, Josh's tongue greedily lapping it up...fuck his boyfriend was a real whore when he wanted to be...when he'd finally stopped erupting, he collapsed next to his boy and pulled the small brunette close.

"I love you so much," he gasped.

"Love you more," Josh said, quietly nuzzling, unable to move, "It's been so long...thank you so much..thank you, thank you.."

"My pleasure," Mike said softly, "I was so fucking nervous baby...haven't topped sicne my twenties."

"Really?" Josh croaked, "I won't be able to walk for days! You're fucking amazing and I LOVE YOU."

He dissolved into tears.

"Hey, hey," Mike soothed, pulling him close, "Why the tears, baby boy?"

"You're so amazing, so perfect...and everyone wants you." Josh sniffled, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Michael."

"No answer to that because you won't!" Mike said fiercely, "Hush now baby, get some sleep."

Josh mewed as his eyes fluttered shut. Mike wrapped his arms around his boy.

"Though if you ever use the term 'Miz jizz' again I will actually kill you," he murmured.

* * *

><p>A few disgruntled superstars were waiting at breakfast the next morning when Josh and Mike appeared with their bags, ready to hit the road to tonight's Raw.<p>

"Oi, Mathews!" snapped Joe Hennig.

"What?" asked Josh, choosing a croissant and a glass of orange juice.

"Next time you decide to ask Mike to fuck your ass, please wear a fucking ball gag!" Joe replied, "I was trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," Josh murmured. But Joe was smiling.

"Hey, was actually quite hot really...never knew you were such a screamer!" the Tag Team champ said.

Brie Bella shot Josh a knowing smirk as she paid for her fruit salad. Josh burned with embarrassment. Mike just chuckled and laid his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You're the talk of the WWE this morning baby," he said.

And then Cody and Ted arrived...Ted looking grouchy underneath his sunglasses and trusty visor, whilst Cody was beaming...Cody was so much more of a morning person than his boyfriend.

"Joshy! Hey Joshy!" the brunette bounced over.

"Hey baby boy," Josh hugged his friend.

"Miz Jizz, seriously, Joshua?" Cody smirked.

A couple of sniggers came from behind them.

"CODY!" Josh was mortified.

"You were next door to us, we heard EVERYTHING," grinned Cody, "You not hear my attemptes to drown you out."

"Oh Coddles, please, it's not even seven!" groaned Ted.

"He's just pissy because I probably bruised his pelvis!" Cody said, an innocently sweet smile on his pretty face.

"Jesus Rhodes, what the hell!" came the irritated grumble of David Otunga. Cody poked his tongue out at him.

"Just because I can get laid on the road, no need to bitch!" Cody said.

"Shall we get a table?" suggested Mike, "Before we end up getting jumped by half the roster!"

"Yay! Boo-berry!" Cody was reminding everyone of Tigger as he located a single-use packet of his favourite cereal. After Ted found something he liked, the four men found a table.

"Where's Evvy and Alex this morning?" asked Josh, slicing open his croissant.

"Maybe they're already on the road," Mike put in.

Josh wriggled in his seat. He was quite sore. But happy. Very happy.

"Got ants in your pants?" asked Cody, "Or you a bit raw down there?"

"CODDLES!" growled Ted, slamming his knife down with a clang, "Enough!"

"Sorry Teddy," Cody said sheepishly and resumed eating his cereal quietly.

Evan and Alex entered the hotel restaurant at that point...Evan was of course wearing his glasses and Alex was in shades and walking very awkwardly..being assisted by Evan. Cody spotted them first and got an evil smile on his face. He nudged Josh.

"Someone had a good night," the youngest brunette said.

"Coddles!" Ted growled warningly.

"Oh pull that stick out your ass Teddybear," Cody grinned, "Hey ALEX!"

He stood and waved madly. A few superstars glowered at him from their tables at that.

"Morning!" Evan said cheerily, "Room for a little one?"

He grabbed a chair and pushed it in place.

"What's up with Alex?" asked Mike, who'd also noticed Alex's discomfort.

"We forgot the lube," Evan whispered in Mike's ear. Mike chuckled.

"Oh I see...happens to all of us!" he said.

"Hey, no fair, TELL MEEEE!" Cody had a cartoonish pout on his face.

"No, don't tell him, please!" groaned Ted.

"Alex," Cody said, fixing his blue eyes unblinkingly on the older blonde, who was just sitting down, coffee in hand, "It's OK, nobody minds that you're walking like John Wayne...I do after Teddy gives a damn good seeing to."

"Carry on like this, and I won't for a week!" Ted said tartly.

"Yeah, Coddles, please shut up, it's too early," Josh said.

Cody considered himself told.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not much plot progress here but I mainly wrote this to make up for not updating for a whole week...treating you all to some smut! And Mike tops Josh at last...a little OTT but I liked writing it anyway!<strong>

**And Justin had better start watching his back, believe me. Now Alex and Evvy know what he's up to, don't think scrappy little Evvy will let him get away with anything! **

**Would have done some Cody/Ted sexing too but I thought three sex scenes was a little excessive for one chapter!**

**Keep your feedback coming, I always look forward to seeing it! :D xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Sorry sorry sorry! Had a couple of other commitments this week so I've not updated as soon as I should have. _

_Love you all for your continued feedback and comments, it's the best bit about writing this for me!_

_Many thanks to wrestlebitch (Joey) for his awesome recaps from this time - great for memory refreshing! And for the screencap of ANGRY!Mikey which was the muse for this chapter._

_Bit of a time jump (again) and a twist in the tale now. This episode of Raw (July 13) was a pre-record and when it was transmitted the WWE were in Oz/South Africa. This takes place the night it was __**recorded**__...whenever that was. Artistic licence XD_

* * *

><p>Josh could only watch as Mike threw poor Alex around the arena...he knew there was a perfectly good reason for this match. Mike had been in a foul mood all day and hadn't even read his script or looked at the match-board so he didn't realise he was booked to lose. The look of horror, disbelief and sheer fury on his face in that close up after Alex pinned him was real, not acted. His big blue eyes were blank and glinting.<p>

And little Josh knew he was the cause of that.

The night before, after a successful WWE Live show, Mike and Josh had been in bed together...Josh buried balls-deep inside Mike as per usual...and then at a crucial moment...Josh had screamed out...ALEX'S name.

Yeah. The little brunette had found his small ass swiftly being turfed out into the corridor after that and he'd had to spend the night with a sympathetic Matt Striker.

Mike had not spoken to him at all before the Raw show. And neither had Evan once the news had got to him. The commentator-turned-wrestler was definitely living in Coventry at the moment.

Josh obviously wasn't wrestling on Raw tonight but still chose to be there.

As soon as the segment was over, Mike stormed backstage, shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks. In the closeups of his face after he'd given Alex a royal decking, he looked on the cusp of a nervous breakdown.

He wanted some alone time now. Alex hadn't know what had hit him, and had tried to appeal to his best friend during the beatdown but the cameras were in their faces constantly. He spotted Vince en route to the ring for his closing segment with John Cena..an d quickly scurried into a side room, not fancying crossing paths with the boss right now. When the CEO's footsteps had faded, Mike pushed the door open and tentatively padded out. He needed a hug.

And he didn't give a damn how much of soppy twat he must have appeared at that moment. He hugged his arms protectively over himself. This was something he used to do after a nasty run-in with that bastard Bradshaw back in the day, or anyone jibed him about his weight. The only person who could still crack 'Big fat Mike' jokes and get away with it was his former partner and good friend John Morrison. Mike proudly thought of himself as thick-skinned and could handle shit but his weight was still a sensitive issue sometimes. Even though to most people, he looked pretty damn hot.

He considered Alex to be better built than him and when Josh, who was naturally slim and petite as well as toned like hell, screamed the blonde's name out, Mike's heart had snapped in two.

One of the reasons Mike liked bottoming was because he could be taken from behind and people didn't have to look at his front. He was now convinced Josh still fancied Alex even though both men had assured him their fling was ancient history. And Alex had Evan...

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Mike, way to go, dickhead! Did you need to kick the shit out him quite that much?"

Oh dear. Evan. And he sounded royally pissed off.

"I'm sorry Evvy...I got carried away."

He couldn't stop himself. His blue eyes began to leak more tears. Evan saw them. He softened a little.

"Mikey, what's wrong?"

"Evyy...am I fat?"

"Mikey, what the hell? Dude, you're hot as fuck! Where's that coming from?"

"You don't understand, you're fucking tiny...you're doing Kev who's fucking perfectly proportioned...what the fuck does Josh see in Big Fat Mike?"

Evan was floored...since when was Mike this insecure? Confident, brassy, mouthy Miz...charming, sweet Mike.

"You wanna talk about it?" Evan asked, "Did you know Cody came here tonight?"

"No...really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he got bored so came here to watch the show...he just wanted to get an autograph from Sergeant Slaughter...typical Coddles, eh? The ultimate fanboy."

"Where is he?" asked Mike, wiping his eyes.

"In my locker room, we've been playing Warhammer.." Evan trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Matthew Korklan...you are the biggest dork.." Mike smiled weakly.

"Shut up," Evan said.

"Evvy...how are you anyway..." Mike trailed off, avoiding those gentle brown eyes.

"Since I found out your boyfriend screamed my boyfriend's name out whilst he was coming inside your ass?" Evan said, "Fine...Alex was as shocked as I was...I can promise you they're not fucking...he's not cheating on you...Josh used to be quite the bag of chips...you know that."

"Yeah I know Evvy, but still, when he's inside me I don't expect him to yell out 'ALEX!' when he's jizzing up me," Mike pouted.

"Sure, dude, I understand, why not book a session with good ol' Dr. Runnels, talk it out with him, he is better than me at this sort of thing," Evan said, "C'mon."

He offered his arm to Mike who gladly took it and led the gentle blonde to his locker room. He pushed the door open and Mike nearly collapsed in laughter at the sight. Cody was carefully arranging his Warhammer figures, Sgt. Slaughter's signature hat on his head, his big hipster glasses on his face...looking rather at odds with his red Lacoste polo tee that clung to his muscular frame.

"Hey nerd, nice hat," drawled Mike, feeling a little happier now he'd talked to Evan.

Cody looked up, scowling briefly before beaming at the sight of Mike.

"Hey Mikey," he smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

Mike padded over and hugged the young brunette.

"Coddles...what's with the hat?" asked Mike.

"It's Sgt. Slaughter's, so show some respect, maggot!" Cody snapped, in a reasonable impression of the WWE Legend.

"Mikey here needs to see Dr Runnels," Evan put in, "Got a bit of a problem."

Cody took the hat off faster than blinking and carefully laid it on the side.

"What's up, baby?" he asked, gesturing Mike to sit opposite him.

"I'll go see how Kevin's getting on?" Evan said, discreetly padding out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You mashed Alex tonight, you threw him from pillar to post, raking his face up..and it looked real as hell," Cody began, "What's the matter?"

Mike blushed.

"Last night...Josh and I...he screamed Alexs name...when inside me."

"Oh. Shit. Wonder why Evvy wasn;t focusing tonight."

"Focusing? On what?"

"Warhammer!"

"Oh Coddles...you are such a nerd!"

"Shut up Michael. Anyway I thought we were talking about you. Go on please."

Mike considered himself told. Cody's blue eyes seemed redder than normal. He only really noticed now he was looking at the brunette's face.

"Coddles, take those silly glasses off a minute."

"Don't diss the glasses!" Cody pouted but he removed them anyway.

"They dont even have lenses...fucks sake Coddles!" Mike said, a small smile on his face, "You look like you've been crying."

Codys face fell.

"Never mind me, I'm OK...what happened after Josh screamed Alex's name?"

"I threw his skinny ass out in the corridor of course. Not seen him since."

"MICHAEL!" Cody scolded.

"Well if he's screaming Alex's name...I'm obviously not good enough for him! Me! The most-must-see champion and headliner of Wrestlemania 27 isn't good enough for fucking Josh Mathews! Am I too fat? Dont top him enough? I know he missed getting his ass fucked!"

Mike was rambling now and Cody just let him talk.

"Well he needs a fucking reality check! He's not all that himself! Just because he's a commentator turned superstar thinks he's the best thing to happen to the WWE when all he's done is squash Cole at a pay-per-view and then squash all the shitty jobbers at house shows!"

Cody whistled quietly.

"Wow, Mikey. Quite a rant. Guess you don't love him as much as you thought, hey?"

"I've spent thousands of dollars on him...all he gave me in return was a Rolex."

Cody shook his head.

"First of all," Cody said, surprisingly commanding given his soft-spoken nature (at times), "Mind your mouth, he is my best friend no matter what. Thecondly, GROW UP!"

And to make his point known, he slapped Mike around the face.

"He just made a Freudian thlip," Cody said, trying not to let his lisp dominate.

Mike had dissolved into tears again. He was grabbing at his hips and waist, feeling for the invisible fat he was now convinced was there.

"Mikey, you're not fat...you've got an amazing body," Cody said, "I'd ride you any day."

"Don't let Teddy hear you say that!" Mike sniffled.

Cody choked back a sob.

"Coddles?" Mike said.

Cody's own blue eyes were leaking now. Mike caught Cody's shining gaze and felt a rush of emotion...his friend was hiding something.

"What's the matter?" Mike pressed on, lip trembling.

Cody just broke down right there, and pulled Mike into a big hug, both men leaning into and comforting the other at the same time

"Hey Coddles, ssh, what's the matter? What's up..hey hey," Mike pleaded, nuzzling the brunette, trying to calm him down. And he'd come to get advice from Cody...he didn';t think he'd end up trying to console him.

"We're 'on a break'," sobbed Cody, "Teddy told me last week after the show wrapped that he was fed up with me embarrassing us with my super-fem behavious and he needed some time to get his head straight before he comes to a decision."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, does anyone else know?" Mike asked, momentarily forgetting his own troubles.

Cody shook his head.

"Haven't even told Joshy," he wept, "You're the first person to know. Please don't tell anyone Mikey, I trust you with my life. Since you and Josh got together I really feel close to you...you're my second best friend after him now. You, Alex, and Evvy...I hate being on Smackdown sometimes."

"What about your friends over there? Randy?" Mike asked.

"Randy annoys me, with him it's all 'Alanna this' or 'John-John that'. BLECH!"

"That is pretty sweet though, big bad viper going all soft over Cena, and I bet he's an awesome dad," Mike said, "Awww Coddle,s never seen you so upset, baby."

"I'm always the agony aunt of the WWE, but I need love as well," Cody said, lip still trembling.

"Of course you do honey," Mike said, smiling, and pulling the brunette close into another hug, "Why don't you stop blubberin' and come with me to my hotel room? You're stopping in our hotel aren;t you?"

"No...I booked into a motel incase I bumped into Teddy," Cody said, "Can you...stay with me? If you wanted some away time?"

"That'd be nice, thank you Coddles," Mike said.

* * *

><p>After Raw went off the air and the post-cut action had finished, Mike decided to tell people that he was going to the motel with Cody. He knew Josh was here but he thought it best to have another night away before he forgave him. He knew he had overreacted a little, and should have trusted his boy a lot more, rather than letting his insecurities take over. After he changed into his comfy street clothes, he sought Alex out and gave him a big hug, telling him how sorry he was about taking his frustrations out on him.<p>

"It's OK Mikey," Alex said, holding the older blonde tight, "Just think before you act...I know what a stubborn ass you can be. Now shoo. Go keep Coddles company and give him our love."

"Kevin Kiley, since when were you a middle-aged woman?" Mike smirked.

"You call barmen 'dear' when they serve you!" Alex shot back.

"Oh can it Riley it was only the once and I was drunk!" Mike pouted.

"Girls, girls," John Cena cut in, "Must you?"

"Missing Randal?" smirked Mike.

"Missing Josh?" countered John.

Mike glowered at him. But then softened his expression - John wasn't to know what had happened the last 24 hours.

"He was here, sat in a locker room most of tonight," John said, "Everything OK between you two?"

"Now we're fine, just giving each other some space," Mike said. A little bit of a lie but it was enough to shut Cena up.

"Don't get mugged, will ya, Mikey?" Alex said, hugging his friend once more.

"Alex, it's a motel, not the fucking Bronx. And it's one night."

"I just worry."

"I know and it's sweet. But go suck up to Evvy before any more rumours start being spread...hang on a minute."

"What?"

"How did Evvy find out? Josh doesn't blab about stuff."

"FUCKING GABRIEL!" Mike erupted, making Alex jump.

"Oh fuck...he was at the house show last night!" Alex said, "Why can't he leave us alone?"

"I'll kill the bastard, I mean it. And why would Evvy beleive a nasty piece of shit like that?"

"He probably told one of the divas who went and told him...like fucking high school here!" Alex fumed, "Mikey, I need to go..take care and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, bye Alex." Mike was short with him but for a different reason this time. He wanted blood. Justin had enough dirt on them already without adding more. He picked his bag up and went to meet Cody outside his car.

Cody was playing on his DS when Mike turned up.

"Finally!" he said, "What took you so long?"

Mike got in and slammed the door.

"If you see Gabriel or Slater, or even Rosa, run them down," he said, alarmingly calm, "One of them told Evvy about Josh, that's how he knew."

"Joshy would never blab stuff like that, you know that!" Cody said.

They decided to make a detour to the local Target to grab some beers and ice cream..Mike couldn't justify wine, that was too girlish even for a couple of mouthy bottom boys. At least beer was manly-ish. Cody talked him into the ice cream.

As they got in the line for the checkout, arms linked (because they were officially considered close friends now)

The young male cashier scowled at them when he spotted their arms and the tubs of Ben and Jerry's. He didn't say a word as he rung up the transaction. Normally Mike tried to be friendly to shop staff when he could but this punk needed putting in his place.

"If you have a problem with us, you could always refuse to serve," he drawled.

The young boy stayed silent, mouth pursed. Even though both these muscular guys (at a combined weight of 453 pounds!) could easily knock him out, he thought he could be a smart-ass and keep up the snotty act.

Mike shook his head and threw a few dollar bills at the cashier.

"Keep the change and use it to buy some fucking manners," he spat.

At last they were in Cody's motel room. It wasn't a hellhole but was definitely a big step down from the hotels they usually stayed in. It was cosy rather than luxurious and hadn't been upgraded since about 1988 but hey, it was time away from their colleagues for a night.

"I miss doing this," Cody said, as he kicked his cowboy boots off and flopped down on the bed...a double, "Since Lay got injured I don't really get time to just have a night in. Teddy liked us to go to the bar."

He let out a heavy sigh and shuffled around.

"I'm gonna go run a bath, you must be dying for one," he said, "You stink by the way, Mikey."

"Cheers Coddles, thanks for making me more insecure," Mike deadpanned, cracking open a beer. He checked his Blackberry...plenty of tweets still from adoring Mizfits but no calls, DM's or texts from Josh. Cody hopped off the bed and Mike heard water running. Cody really was running him a bath!

"So what happened then?" asked Mike loudly.

"With what?"

"You and Teddy?"

Cody padded back in.

"Remember the morning after Capitol Punishment? You saw how cranky he was then? After you left we had a huge fight...he said he wished I'd just shut up most of the time and he said no wonder fans call me a big fag."

"That's got more to do with the Dashing gimmick!" chuckled Mike, "Though Coddles, I hate to say, sometimes you can be a real screaming queen. Doesn't help when you talk loudly about getting your ass fucked in front of others either!"

"Mikey, before you go any further, let me remind you that you are one of the biggest screaming bottoms I have ever met," Cody hit back, a slight smile on his face.

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

"Slut."

"Pussyboy."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"I could do with a fuck up the ass right now." Codys face flushed.

"Coddles!" Mike said, "Do you have to? This is precisely what I was talking about!"

"Who am I?" Cody pouted, bending over and miming being fucked, "_Oh yeah, fuck me Josh, give to me...spank my ass_!"

Mike chuckled. Cody was such a child sometimes. He hated himself for thinking it, but he could also see why Ted got annoyed with Cody as well.

Cody flounced back into the bathroom to check the water wasn't over flowing.

"Your bath's ready bitch, now get your ass in there." he pouted.

"No need to take it out on me because your hole is twitching!" Mike shot back.

He and Cody could trash talk each other for ages and regardless of how offensive the banter, they always knew it was in fun. Mike peeled off his T-shirt and sweatpants and padded, in just his jockstrap, into the bathroom. He slipped the strap off before sliding gratefully into the bathwater. He cussed himself inwardly when he realised the door was still open.

"Coddles, could you shut the door?" he called.

Cody padded over. Rather than shutting the door, he let himself in.

"Hey, trying to have a bath here!" Mike admonished him.

"Oh don't get your jock in a twist, seen all you got before!" Cody said, perching on the toilet seat (closing it first, obviously)

Mike felt a little exposed and tried to hide his blush, even thoguh his modesty was covered by the foam. He lay back and relaxed for a while, occasionally responding to Cody's attempts at small talk. Cody excused himself when he saw the bubbles were pretty much gone and let Mike finish up.

When Mike re-entered the bedroom in his towel, he was presented with the problem he'd chosen to ignore since they got here...how were they going to kip?

"We could top and toe it?" he suggested, letting the towel fall and giving Cody a damn good view of his pert round bottom while he pulled some lounge pants out of his bag. Normally he slept in the buff but obviously...not here.

"Afraid I'll try and mount you in my sleep?" Cody raised an eyebrow, "I can control myself, y'know?"

"Sorry Coddles, just being polite," Mike said, raising his hands in defeat. Cody was already in the bed, and he looked like he was naked under the covers, but thankfully Mike spotted black boxers when he lifted the covers and climbed in. He could feel the warmth that emanated from the young brunette as he made himself comfortable.

"Come here baby," Cody said, "Cuddle."

"Coddles...this isn't the best idea," Mike warned him.

"Relax, I'm your friend," Cody said.

Mike reluctantly shuffled into the brunette's embrace, taking in the familar scent that was Cody.

Mike didn't know what made him do it.

He turned and stared into icy light blue eyes, set in so perfect a face. Those eyes stared right back into his own baby blues.

And before he knew it, his lips were brushing against Cody's. And Cody';s brushed back...followed by his pink tongue.

Mike tensed before allowing entry. He was confused...he was horny...this close proximity to another hot specimen...technically right now both men were single? Right?

"Fuck me..." Cody gasped, "Mikey...you are one hell of a kisser."

"Not so bad yourself," Mike grinned, pulling the brunette close and devouring his lips again, more hungrily this time.

"Mikey..." Cody panted, grabbing Mike's hand and pulling it downwards onto his crotch...he was hard as a rock.

"Coddles...no...Teddy.." Mike protested but his resolve was weakining.

"We're friends right?" Cody said, "And were both here because our boyfriends have been asses to us? What happens in this room, stays in this room? I want it. And I know you do too. We're helping each other out."

"If you say so, Cody," Mike said, rubbing the bulge in Cody's boxers...this boy was hung like a stallion. He whimpered as Cody's hand found his hardon and stroked it softly.

"Get them off Mikey," gasped the brunette, throwing the covers off and climbing on top of Mike, kissing him passionately. Cody whined and whimpered as he writhed on top.

"The boxers...fucking take them off!" he mewed.

Mike hooked his fingers into the waistband and ripped them off, hands grabbing that soft, beautiful ass. This was a well-fucked ass, no denying it. He let out a gasp as Cody deftly pulled his sweatpants down and began to grind against him.

"Oh Mikey!" cried Cody.

Mike looked up into needy blue eyes.

"How long has it been since you and Teddy fucked?" he asked.

"Too long, Mikey, please fuck me!" moaned Cody.

"Only if you're sure," Mike said.

* * *

><p><strong>And CLIFFHANGER time! Yeah I know, shocking. They should be ashamed of themselves really as it's their own idiocies that led to this.<strong>

**Don't worry, I know this is a really bad turn, but things will come right, I was conscious that there needed to be a good shake-up to make them realise how important their respective relationships are. I promise!**

**But a bit of Cody/Mike smut is hot, right? Not enough on those two as a pairing exists on here...**

**I will update soon, I promise!**

**What will happen if Justin gets wind of this? :O**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

_Interesting feedback for the last chapter. Thanks again for the support!_

_So here we are, right back from the brink._

* * *

><p><em>Mike looked up into needy blue eyes.<em>

_"How long has it been since you and Teddy fucked?" he asked._

_"Too long, Mikey, please fuck me!" moaned Cody._

_"Only if you're sure," Mike said._

_..._

Blue eyes blazed into blue eyes.

Suddenly Mike rolled out from underneath the brunette faster than a finger snap.

"I can't, what the fuck was I doing! Were we doing?" he gasped, finding his sweatpants and pulling them up.

"We were about to fuck?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Coddles, NO. You're in a fucking long-term relationship. What happened to wanting to get down on one knee for Ted, hey?"

Cody blanched. Mike ignored him.

"And I'm only here because I've been too much of a stupid fucking fembot to realise that Josh just made a mistake!" he went on, "I love you Codes, you're a great friend. But I won't fuck you, no matter how hot you are - we'd hate each other in the morning...and fuck!"

He punched the wall hard.

Cody was still white and silent. How the hell had Mike known...Josh. Of course.

"He...told you about that?" he murmured.

"Yeah he did, and I can't believe I was about to sleep with you! Jesus Christ Cody, what's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? Teddy's the one who's decided to basically dump my ass after three fucking years!" Cody snapped.

"Maybe he has a point, if this is what you do the first sign of freedom," Mike snarled.

Cody scowled but remained in the bed. Mike was amzed the brunette didn't smack him one.

"Coddles...I hate to say this but has there been anyone else over the years?"

Cody shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Fucks sake Mikey, wanna do a test on me? I have not cheated on Teddy!"

"Until ten minutes ago where you made out with me! Coddles, ever paused to think that maybe, just maybe Teddy was right? When I first met you back on Raw a few years ago, you never used to behave like such an obnoxious little twink. I know you're only joking Coddles but it's not you. Do you know I used to admire you and Teddy..just like Orton and Cena. You were two guys dating but none of you minced around like a fucking queen."

"Maybe it's simply who I am at times," Cody growled.

"Coddles, at times, but even Josh was saying how tiring he finds you now," Mike said. "Dude, regardless of whether you're sleeping with a guy or a girl, you're a pro wrestler. Look how hench you've become since Legacy broke up! If you quit the queeniness I bet Teddy will fuck you through the mattress so hard you'll not be able to sit down for a month! You can turn it off in the ring!"

"Finished have you?" Cody said, face set.

"Oh Coddles, I'm sorry," Mike said, feeling a little bit of regret. He had after all basically given Cody a 'reason you suck' speech just now, "I'm just trying to make you see it...three years with Teddy...and you want to throw it all away over a cheap fuck in a crappy motel with me?"

Mike slid his sweatpants off and padded back to Cody.

"I'm an open minded guy," he said, "I'll help you but I'm not fucking you."

"Mike, does it matter now we've kissed and stripped each other?" deadpanned Cody.

"Yeah, it does. How many times did you make out with Divas on nights out?" Mike said.

Cody didn't respond but he knew Mike was right.

"Lay back," Mike said, hand wandering over those imppsoibly smooth, long legs, "Let me give you what you're craving and you can do me if you want. Before Alex got with Evvy, Josh and I did something that to this day I still get SO hard when i think about it."

"What?" Cody said, spreading his legs, allowing Mike's hand access.

"We got him naked, and then Josh took one side, I took the other," Mike went on, "One of us blew him whilst the other ate his ass. He was a wreck afterwards."

Cody's mind filled with hot imagery...and his length hardened quicker than he anticipated. Mike crawled over and took Cody in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Cody awoke first the next morning. He saw Mike sleeping next to him. Last night had been interesting to say the least. Although he hadn't had full sex with Mike, they had given each other oral. And that was bad enough. He'd already cheated on Teddy...but then if they were on a break then he was technically single.<p>

Mikes words to him last night were still shooting around his brain. He knew the older man was right. He had behaved like a really bad gay stereotype of late...hell half the roster had called him out on it. He thought he was just being funny but obviously others found it tiresome. He had been putting it on most of the time...Cody was just a naturally playful sort of guy, but he guessed maybe in their line of work, loudly proclaiming about ass-sex and going around supermarkets linking arms with men was pretty frowned upon. He didn't exactly flounce around the ring, did he?

Cody lay there as he went over random moments over the past months...and at the time he'd not really registered why Ted got huffy or why people told him to shut up. First thing he was going to was to apologise to Ted. Like, right now. However, he was not gong to be any less affectionate towards his close friends. He thought back to when Shawn Michaels retired...Hunter was really touchy-feely with him and both men were straight, happily married fathers. They were just close friends and nobody ever said anything about that.

Cody shook Mike awake.

"Mikey! Mikey!" he hissed.

Mike grunted as his blue eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

"Sorry to rush you but we need to get up and going," Cody said.

"Sure."

Cody knew that if he didn't want the last 3 years to be utterly meaningless then he better start acting now.

After both men showered and dressed (separately, thankfully...last night they'd seen more than enough of each other) they headed out into the motel's car park where Cody lit a cigarette.

"Thought you'd given up that shit?" commented Mike.

"Got a load on my mind," Cody replied, "Fuck, for July it's cold this morning!"

"Early," Mike repled, "Coddles...I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Cody, taking a drag.

"For my reasons you suck speech, I was really out of line last night," Mike said, "I know the super-fem thing isn't you, you're a sensual and sweet guy but not a flaming fag. That's why it pisses people off."

"Mikey, you're right, don't need to apologise," Cody went on, and to Mike's relief, he had a smile on his face, "And thanks for staying with me, was nice to have some company."

"Dont mention it," Mike responded, "And by the way..what happened as well...stays inside those four walls."

"Totally..." Cody said. He held his arms out,

"Put that cig out before I go anywhere near you," Mike smirked.

Cody flipped him off before dropping the half-smoked cigarette on the floor and stamping on it. Mike gladly accepted the hug.

"You're still one of my best friends, Coddles," Mike said, "But please, tone down the supreme douche-faggery?"

"Douche-faggery?" Cody raised his eyebrows.

"That's a Miz original!" Mike smirked back.

Mike had just missed Josh when he and Cody arrived back at the hotel so he stayed on the road with Cody as of course it was Smackdown tonight. Oh well, should be laugh. And at least Josh would be there so he could catch up with him then. And he was going to tan Gabriel's sorry ass for good. Threatening Alex and Evan was one thing. Trying to stir shit up to split other couples? That was another kettle of fish.

Too long now, Justin and Heath had ruled Smackdown with their nasty bullying ways. Neither Cody not Josh were affected by them, and Mike really wanted Alex to just stand up to them without losing his confidence. His new push was certainly having a great effect on him but he still lost it if he saw Justin.

Today was already shaping up to be a good one...Cody had been trying to make an affort to stop acting like the WWE's biggest queer. No Gaga or Madonna blasting at full volume.

"Coddles, not like you to just have the radio on," Mike commented.

"I don't actually listen to gay music all the time!" the brunette responded, "That was one time!"

"Still...Into The Groove?" Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Oh can it!" Cody replied, "So where you gonna sit? Have you not got a ticket?"

"I'll sit backstage and watch it on a monitor, you've got another match with Zeke haven't you?"

Cody nodded.

After a long bout of silent driving:

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been bullied in the past?"

Mike stared out the window.

"Coddles, half the world knows what that bastard Layfield did to me when I was green here," he said quietly, subconsciously hugging himself again.

"Yeah I know," Cody replied. "I saw yesterday you were pinching your middle...like I said...you're not fat. At all."

"You're just being nice, Coddles," Mike replied, "I do need to cut back on portion sizes. I am looking a little bit chubby."

"Bullshit!" Cody said, "You look perfect to me."

"You would say that...fucking JoMo still keeps hashtagging 'Big Fat Mike' on Twitter."

"I don't understand why you all use that crappy site," Cody was shaking his head, "Why would a quarter of a million strangers be interested in whether I'm having my eggs over-easy or sunny side up for breakfast?"

Mike chuckled.

"It's how we can speak to fans...and it means the world if we even retweet some people's tweets," Mike said, "Though your brother is fucking volatile,..tells virtually everyone who talks to him that they're blocked!"

"That's Dustin for you," Cody said, smirking, "Mr. Enigma. I don't understand him half the time."

"Anyway maybe it's a good job you stay off Twitter, don't want my timeline filled with tweets talking about how much your ass hurts after Teddy saw to you!"

"MEAN!" Cody said, chuckling slightly, "Teddy's always on that stoooopid site when we're on the road...putting pictures of stuff he buys and eats."

"Coddles for a such a nerd you're a little bit of an old man when it comes to social networking!"

"Hey! MEAN! I used to have a public Facebook and fans used to always talk to me on there!" Cody hit back.

* * *

><p>When Cody and Mike arrived at the arena, the first person they had the misfortune to bump into was Heath Slater.<p>

As soon as the bullying redhead realised who he'd walked into, a smirk rose across his smug face.

"Well if it isn't Alex..oh wait...I mean..sorry Miz." he drawled.

"Do you speak like that on purpose or are you actually retarded?" Mike hit back.

"Don't take it out on me because your stupid boyfriend didn't scream out your name during sex," Heath droned.

Cody's eyes were icy and glowering behind Mike.

"So tell me, Slater, you buttfuck Justin Gabriel when you can't score a ring rat chick on a night out, how do you cope with a prejacker? Or do you like it that way?" the ravenette put in.

"Watch your mouth Rhodes before I shut it for you," threatened Heath.

Cody chuckled, rather ominously.

"You...seriously threatening me?" he snorted, "Oh please...Slater, you do realise once they can the Corre you'll just be a jobber?"

"Me? Fangirls love me," Heath smirked, "At least I don't need a plastic mask to make myself interesting! Oh by the way Miz, diet shakes are on 2 for 1 at Walmart this month...looking a little porky recently aren't we?"

Mikes eyes flashed with hurt but he wasn't going to show this loser that he'd got to him. But Cody got there first. He stomped forwards and grabbed Slater by his ridiculous long hair. The redhead cried out and his face went beetroot red alarmingly quickly. Cody threw Heath against the wall.

"You EVER, mock Mike's weight again, and I mean it Slater, I will kill you," he snarled, "You won't have your prejacking buddy around to protect you all the time."

"Hey, at least I get some dude," droned Heath, hissing as his head throbbed.

"Puhlease, I'd rather die celibate than spend one minute with that loser inside me!" Cody said. He threw Heath down one more time and stormed off, quite forgetting that Mike was still stood there.

"You still here, Miz?" Heath said, gasping as he picked himself up, "Why you on our show anyway? Don't you wanna go and eat some donuts or something...big FAT Mike?"

"Real original, Slater," Mike said, folding his arms, "Now you listen...if you want to keep your job here-"

"If anyone's got their job to worry about," spat Heath, "It's Bourne and Riley...you lay another finger on Gabe and he'll ruin the both of them."

"How?" Mike asked.

Josh hadn't told him about the dirt Justin had on Alex and Evan...or so he said.

"CCTV...in the hotel room, the night that stupid gnome and your prolapsed lackey got together," Heath said in triumph.

Mike stared at the stupid southern goof for a moment before laughing uproariously.

"Really?" he snarked, "Really? Really? And you beleive that shit? No hotel has CCTV inside the room! Privacy laws prevent it, only the lobby, elevator and public areas CAN be filmed and they often aren't...you really must be retarded if you believe that!"

"Your precious buddies believed it when Gabe told them!" sneered Heath, "But then Riley isn't known for his brains."

Mike shook his head. Why was he still stood here talking to this waste of space?

"Oh I think Alex is pretty smart if he realised that he was being dragged through the shit by 'Gabe' as you call him," he said nonchalantly, "When you start actually getting some in-ring talent, then we'll talk. Until then Slater, just go home."

And, disbelieving at his own idiocy, Mike closed the statement by raising his hand in the way Maryse did before skulking off down the corridor.

"Faggot!" Heath called after him.

Mike ignored him.

* * *

><p>The first contest was a dark match, and it was Josh vs. Trent Barreta. Mike had managed to blag his way into the front row without a ticket by charming Stephanie when he saw her, telling her had come to offer support to the newest signing. Not a total lie after all! Mike felt a tightness in his stomach as Josh's theme hit (a remix of My Time AKA the McMahon-Helmsley theme) and Josh made his way to the ring. He was wearing red trunks and matching kickpads over black boots - on his slim legs it looked a lot like the bottom half of Maryse's ring attire. He did look a little more femme but still gorgeous in Mike's eyes. As Josh's beautiful, inked, petite form posed on the ropes, Mike noted 'JOSH' written across the ass. Josh perched on the apron and stretched out his leg...and Mike;s eyes filled with tears...it was a homage to his own entrance...Josh looked sad underneath it all, Mike knew his boy well enough to spot that even from where he was stood. The crowd were still loving him as he posed on the second rope.<p>

The familiar fast music of Trent Barreta hit and the high-flying jobber made his way to the ring. Mike thought it was a shame that Jobber-etta was treated how he was as he was quite a talented performer...but of course he was rooting for his boy.

The bell rang and instantly both young men went in for the tie-up...Josh breaking out and wrenching Trent's arm before whipping the long-haired man into a run. As Trent bounced off the ropes Josh leapt into a huge dropkick and floored him. The former announcer rolled into a cover but Trent kicked out. Josh crawled to his feet and Trent whipped him into the corner before taking a run up...Josh wriggled out of the way but Trent bounced onto the top rope and backflipped over Josh's head, outsmarting him and causing a cheer. Trent was a bit of a spot-monkey and Josh had to work around that to keep the upper hand. Trent pulled Josh into a suplex clutch but Josh managed to counter it again - he grabbed Trent's head and twisted his body right around and pulled down hard...performing a perfect Lay-Out. Mike grinned and shook his head. Josh went for a cover but Trent kicked out again. Josh looked rather frustrated. He pulled Trent up and grabbed his head again, before planting Trent to the mat hard, in a particularly nasty snap DDT...or a French Kiss without the hair-flip, whatever you prefer! Rather than go for the pin, Josh yelled 'COME ON!", working the crowd as he clambered up to the turnbuckle. Trent lay there, in perfect positon...the crowd were cheering. Josh perched himself up top before leaping backwards...another beautiful moonsault...the WWE Universe screamed their approval. Josh hooked Trent's leg...1, 2, 3...YES!

Mike leapt to his feet, not caring what a fanboy he must have looked...Josh was forgiven for his mishap and more now. And the fans loved him.

It was a pretty good show, Mike got a good seat when Cody had his match with Big Zeke, though he wondered how Cody was coping with Teddy being at ringside when they probably weren't speaking.

* * *

><p>Cody waited for Ted as they made their way backstage. Ted hadn't said a word to him when they were awaiting thier cues to go out, and only acknowledged him in the ring and obviously as their on-screen characters.<p>

The young brunette peeled off his sweaty mask and stared awkwardly, rather like a teen approaching a girl he liked.

"Teddy?" he began, quietly.

"Yes Cody?" Ted replied, somewhat shortly.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Ted's reply was wooden but at least he said yes. The older blonde reluctantly followed the younger brunette back to the latter's locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't deny that people's feedback influenced events of this chapter! I did get a little carried away in the last one, not only with the CoddlesMizzie possible sex but also Cody's super-fem behaviour! I know I've had other characters call him out on it but I think I did go a bit OTT with him recently! I just see him as the cute and playful sort, how can he not be with that adorable smile?**

**Mikey's 'weight issue' does smack a little of deus-ex-machina but it might explain why he chose to pursue Josh with notes rather than approach him straight up...**

**And after I wrote the match scene, I gave my Josh CAW the red outfit I described and added the French Kiss to his move set! XD **

**Will promise to update sooner this time (I mean it!)**

**Reviews make me happy! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Glad to see y'all still like this story! I did wonder whether the cheating angle was a good idea...surprised how many wanted to see Mike and Cody get it on!_

_HEAVY SMUT! Enjoy._

_Anyway on with the show..._

* * *

><p>Ted and Cody hadn't spoken to each other at all once they'd got to Cody's locker room. Ted just watched the brunette change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt without a word. The southern blonde knew he was being pig-headed and should have just cut his boyfriend some slack, but he had been quite angry with Cody.<p>

Cody meanwhile was feeling impossibly guilty...although he and Mike had only blown each other, he had been more than willing to roll over and spread his legs for him. Just prior to that, he had actually fingered himself whilst jerking off, and for the first time ever, he'd thought of Mike rather than Ted. But he knew that once he'd got Mike naked and they'd both come, Cody realised that the one he really truly wanted was stood here in front of him...three years...three blissful, beautiful years as both he and his lover climbed the ranks of the WWE...tag team champs, big storylines with icons like Hunter, Shawn, Stephanie and the like...now Cody was odds-on for singles gold...they were together on the same brand again.

"Teddy..." he began softly.

Ted's blue eyes blinked stupidly before he snapped out of his stupor.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied, still as wooden as before.

"I love you." Cody said, his soft lips trembling as he cursed himself for showing weakness this early.

And that brought Ted out of his mood...he saw the pools of blue and the wetness within them..and the trembling lip was never a good sign.

"I love you too Cody," he replied, and he reached out for a hug.

Cody practically flew into his boyfriend's arms, gratefully clinging on, sniffling slightly.

"How can I stay mad at you, baby boy," Ted drawled.

"I promise I'll tone it down, I mean it," Cody said, nuzzling into the pleasantly warm and solid chest of his beloved blonde.

"We still should have that talk, baby," Ted said,planting Cody's fluffy dark brown hair with kisses, despite the scent of dried sweat from his match lingering.

Cody nodded as he continued to cling on to to Ted.

* * *

><p>Mike had to practically wrestle his way backstage, the security staff here were a right bunch of jobsworths...how could they not recognise the most Must-See superstar of all time?<p>

Once he'd finally been let in, Mike frantically knocked on dressing room doors, searching for Josh. Hoping that he could still catch him.

"Hey, hey!" Mike called out to a blonde girl with her back to him. She turned around and Mike saw it was Kaitlyn, that rather muscular Diva with Debbie Harry c.1978 hair.

"Oh, hey...Miz," Kaitlyn replied...she'd never really spoken to him despite his ubiquity.

"Hey," Mike shot her a charming smile, "Do you know..if Josh Mathews is still here?"

Kaitlyn had a knowing smirk on her face. She'd heard gossip and lost count of the amount of times she'd seen Josh, usually flanked by Layla and/or Cody, gossiping about their boyfriends...she knew that Miz and Mathews dated alright.

"First room down thataway," the blonde girl replied.

"Cheers," Mike said and scurried away. As soon as the first door came in sight he knocked.

"Hello?"

"Baby...it's me..can you let me in?"

Josh, who was still in his new red ring gear, sighed. He still wasn't sure that he wanted to see Mike, even though it was his own mouth that got them both into this. He padded to the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So may I come in?"

"Sure."

Well, this was awkward.

* * *

><p>Ted and Cody, both freshly showered and changed, were now sat in the hotel's restaurant, Ted correctly deducing that the best way to make it up to his boy was through his stomach. They were sharing an enormous pizza. Which was fine by Ted who didn't hold with pretentious eating.<p>

"Teddy, when will you let me burn that visor of yours?" Cody asked, blinking innocently from behind his adorable big black-framed (lense-less) glasses.

"Coddles, you're not out of the woods yet," Ted grinned.

They had been skirting around the topic of why they spent time apart for long enough and now was the time. Cody narrowed his eyes. Despite his joy at being back together with his beloved Ted, he stll hurt from being temporarily pushed away.

"Teddy," he began, pushing his half eaten pizza slice aside, "I know you found me an embarrassment to be with, but I'm only being myself."

Ted cut him off.

"No baby, you weren't, you were acting up to try and be funny, but you were starting to become quite offensive," Ted said, "Baby boy, I love you, but I gotta say it. When it's six-seven in the morning, nobody wants to hear you talk about me plowing your ass over their morning waffles!"

Cody was silent but he knew Ted was right.

"Not there's anything wrong with being playful, Coddles, you're a big kid and that's why I love you. But...just please stop acting like a big queen. You're a little fem, yes, nobody denies that...hell I reckon Stacy Keibler would have been jealous of your legs! But even when you hung out with Layla all the time you weren't that twinkish."

"Twinkish? Teddy?" Cody raised his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, I can't think of a better word. Lay off the loud blasting of Gaga and Madonna as well...not just for my sake, but for yours...doesn't make the WWE look great does it?"

Cody pouted. His blue eyes flashed.

"I see, so stop being myself for the good of the company. Fuck you Teddy."

Ted kicked himself. That look meant one thing - Cody was having one of his paddys. And that wasn't good. The brunette rose to his feet and stomped off towards the mens room. He slapped open a cubicle door and barricaded himself in, crying.

Ted growled with frustration, causing a few diners to look at him in alarm before padding towards the bathroom.

Real smart, DiBiase, real fuckin' smart! He cussed himself. But at the same time, this was the flipside of Cody being a big kid. He could throw a mean tantrum when he wanted.

"Coddles? Baby boy?" Ted softened his voice.

"Go away, go check the company guidelines in being too fuckin' gay!" came the angry sob from the locked cubicle.

Ted sighed. Okay he knew he was in the wrong here but Cody was being deliberately difficult!

"Anything else you wanna say that I suck at?" Cody snapped.

"Baby boy, just open the door. Let's stop fighting, hey? Come finish your pizza?"

"And I suppose I'll get ice cream afterwards if I'm good?" snarked Cody, unbolting the door.

"I may stretch my budget," Ted said, grinning goofily under his visor.

And Cody melted. That smile. He could never stay mad at Teddy long either.

"There, he's SMILING!" drawled Ted as Cody's lips twitched.

The blonde held his arms open, and Cody fell into them.

"I love you Teddy," Cody said again after basking in the loving warmth of his man, "Even though you're a pigheaded, stubborn asshole sometimes, and you can't do meaningful couple talks to save your life, and you're a great big country hick."

Ted may just have throttled him if he hadn't been wearing that naughty little smile as he said all that.

"But you make me cum like a fuckin' fountain!" Cody finished, still grinning naughtily.

"Coddles!" hissed Ted, blushing.

"Why you embarrassed now Teddy?" teased Cody, "Ashamed of being a **big** boy?"

Ted could have died. But part of him loved it when Cody teased him like this...after all right now it was just the two of them in here.

"I missed this," Cody went on, hand softly caressing the front of Ted's Adidas tracksuit bottoms, causing Ted's cock to stir, "And these." He moved up and placed both his hands on Ted's hips...the love handles were a weakness of Cody's. He squeezed hard, causing Ted to cry out.

But apart from his gorgeous face and his big cock, Cody's favourite part of Ted was his round, bubble ASS. The brunette's hands instinctively travelled around and rested on it, blue eyes staring into bluer eyes.

"Come in here," Cody said, and using his muscular arms he pulled Ted bodily into the cubcile and bolted the door before attacking his soft lips hungrily. Ted made a whimpering noise.

Cody ripped the blonde's track pants down...oh Teddy, no underwear? Cody was on his knees in a trice, and he buried his pretty face between Ted's soft, smooth ass cheeks as his talented tongue got to work.

After a grinning Cody and flushed, subdued Ted returned to finishing their pizza (Cody insisted Ted hold his hand on the table the whole time and even asked a waiter for a bottle of champagne for 'his boyfriend' right there in the restaurant!), the two reconciled boys ended up in the blonde's hotel room, arms ripping at each other, lips on fire. Cody was hungrily tearing at Ted's clothes.

"Easy tiger," drawled Ted, his accent especially thick when he was horny...which drove Cody FUCKING WILD.

"Teddieeee!" whined Cody.

"Tonight was supposed to be a date, y'know, make-up time for us?" the blonde said, kicking off his track pants.

"We got more time for lovies tomorrow," Cody gasped, peeling his shirt off and kicking his sweatpants to the floor, his skimpy black briefs stretched with his hardon, "Until then, fuck me Teddy. Hard. Make me yours again."

Ted just surveyed the sex kitten in front of him., Cody was so hench now he'd been competing in singles for over a year...he was so slim back in the Legacy days...now he was probably broader and more muscled than Ted. His playful and sweet-hearted nature often detracted from his very masculine build (except those amazing legs)

Cody looked so manly now even if he didn't always act it...and Ted found himself more sexually attracted to the brunette than he'd ever been in the last 3 years. And he had an overwhelming urge...a new one. He'd never even considered this before but now..

He ripped his shirt off (like the incredible hulk without the growls) and leapt onto Cody, devouring his mouth, wanting to sense every part of the brunette. He bit into Cody's neck and sucked hard.

"OH TEDDY, YES!" Cody moaned.

Normally Ted would shush him (in good fun).

"Be as loud as you want Baby boy," he gasped, "I wanna hear you."

His hand travelled south and found the waistband of those briefs. He peeled them down and closed his fingers around Cody's impressive length. Cody raved about Ted being big downstairs...but Cody was bigger...easily!

"OH YEAH!" gasped Cody...just being touched by Teddy was enough to turn him on this much now..

Cody pulled away and lay back, spreading his legs.

"C'mon Teddybear, you KNOW what I fuckin' want from you," he mewed.

"Oh really, Coddles?" Ted grinned, "Where's the lube then?"

Cody paled. Shit. No. NO!

Teddy chuckled. He bent over to find his track pants, giving Cody the most delicious view of his ass as he did so. He reached in and pulled out a sachet of lube...he'd spotted the machine in the men's room before they left the restaurant. He tore it open with his teeh and turned to face Cody. He slowly clambered to the bed and straddled Cody, sensually and deeply kissing the brunette as he squirted the lube over his fingers.

He then shot Cody a devilish smirk as the fingers travelled...not to Cody's entrance...but to his cock.

"Teddy? What you doin'?" gasped Cody.

"Fuck me, Coddles, I've been bad to you...make me scream."

"I've not topped since I was a teen," Cody's eyes showed nerves as the blonde applied the lube to his cock. Ted squirted more lube onto his fingers and began to slowly insert a finger inside himself...after Cody had rimmed him in the toilets...he'd been dying to see what it felt like to have a dick inside his ass. And see why Cody and Josh always raved about it. He gasped and moaned...this wasn't bad..at all.

"How do you wannna do it?" asked Cody.

"I wanna ride you...look into your eyes...or you could do me doggy, get your hands on my ass? Your call, Coddles."

Cody sat upright.

"Come take a seat then Teddy," he smiled.

Ted gingerly inserted another finger...and then another...he'd coated them in lube and it wasn't as bad...but then Cody's cock was thicker. He edged closer and hovered over Cody's length...the tip touched his slicked entrance..oh GOOD GOD that hurt...so fucking much..

"OWWWW FUCCK!" he cried out.

"Teddy...slowly...it hurts like fuck the first time," Cody cooed, nuzzling him, trying to comfort the nervous blonde even though he himself was absolutely bricking it.

"Fucks sake Coddles," Ted hissed "How do you do it?"

"Slowly, Teddy, down a bit...it'll feel AMAZING soon, trust me, baby."

Ted groaned with pain as he tried to get used to the intrusion. Cody wiggled his hips, driving further up.

"Teddy, just go for it, baby...sit on me!"

Ted mentally counted to 3 before sitting downwards...he screamed in pain. Cody held him tight and began to thrust up and down.

And Ted began to moan..the pain...good god the pain...hang on...he was starting to tingle...he wanted more...this felt GOOD...SO GOOD...

"Harder."

"What was that?" Cody's eyes glinted with mischeif.

"More. Fuck me Coddles."

"Anything you say, Teddybear!"

And the brunette began to use his expertly-trained hips to buck up and down faster..mewls, whimpers and gasps emanating from Ted's lips...he wondered if his Teddy was a bigger screamer than he was...

Ted couldn't beilve he, third-generation superstar, and self-proclaimed country boy and alpha male, was in his hotel room, riding his long-term partner's cock...like, well, a bitch. Ted never thought he'd take it up the ass...now he was wondering what the fuck he'd been missing. No wonder Cody screamed the place down sometimes...he wanted to yell but was afraid...afraid of looking less of a man.

Cody sensed Ted was holding back.

"C'mon Teddy...scream...just do it...do it for your Coddles," he groaned, "Let go Teddy, c'mon baby."

Ted let out a howl of ecstasy which he quickly tried to stifle.

"Nobody can see you but me Teddy...scream. Go on."

He thrust his hips up hard, driving as deep as he could into Ted, hitting tjhe blonde boy's prostate. And Ted screamed.

"FUCK! HARDER! AGAIN!"

Cody could feel himself coming...he was amazed he'd lasted...he'd been fighting off his orgasm...wanting to hear Ted scream before he came...and now he had...Cody began to thrust hard, willing the suppressed orgasm to finall happen...

"OH YEAH! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL!" he cried out, digging his nails into Ted.

The warmth splattering inside him tipped the blonde over the edge...his insides were alight with pleasure...his legs tingled and sparked...and he screamed one final time as he erupted between them, clinging to Cody for dear life.

At last, both men gasping and spent, it was done.

"Ohhhhmmmfffff!" cried Ted incoherently, delivering a slobbering kiss to Cody's lips, "I...fucking..LOVE you Cody Runnels."

Cody merely mewed as he held Ted close...now a little uncomfortable...his Teddybear should be protecting him not the other way around. But he'd done this because he loved him. And Teddy had enjoyed himself. Seeing Ted lose control like that was the hottest thing Cody had ever seen. But he wasn't sure he would top again for a long time.

He pulled out of Ted's pert bottom and lay beside the blonde.

"Jelly legs?" he asked.

Ted nodded as he collapsed next to the ravenette.

"Thank you so much Coddles," he panted.

"How was it, your first time as a bottom?" asked Cody, a cheeky grin on his face now the feelings had subsided.

"I'm sore as fuck but I've not cum like that in years!" Ted said, "Coddles, your ass must be made of steel...I won't fuck you so hard in the future."

"TEDDY!" Cody chuckled as he snuggled into his man...this was better, those arms wrapping around HIM, "I like it when you do...the hurting is part of it...you're such an anal VIRGIN Theodore!"

"Coddles!" Ted growled warningly.

"Sorry Teddy, just playin'!" Cody said. And he mewed happily as Ted pulled him even closer, gently guiding their bodies under the duvet as both boys drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The arena was deserted now. And two men were making their way to the empty car park, one still looking a little silly in skimpy red trunks and matching knee-high kickpads and black boots.<p>

Josh and Mike had been talking non-stop. Josh had honestly just made a tongue-slip...he'd been thinking over stuff as they were fucking...and his mind had wondered to Alex (nothing sexual, just Alex in general) just before he'd come...hence why he'd yelled 'Alex' instead of his usal 'Mikey'.

Mike had had to take some convincing, but the older man finally believed him and they'd put this thing to bed.

Unlike Cody, Mike had come clean about what happened in the motel. Josh had been understanding and said that it was OK, both guys had been hurting at the time and needed comfort.

As they got into Mike's rental to set off to the hotel, Mike held Josh's hand as he started the engine with the other.

"I forgot to say when I saw you but I'll say it now...that outfit is THE SEX," Mike said, "I was so hard when you came out."

"Before Raw last night, I trained with Maryse, hence why I did the French Kiss against Trent tonight," Josh said, "In fact, these are her old ring clothes!"

So thats why Mike thought they were so hot!

"Really?" Mike said. No way! Josh was tiny but Maryse was even tinier! Josh had an amazingly small and pert ass but no way was it as small as Maryse's!

"You'll be surprised how stretchy the material is!" Josh grinned, "All I did was give them to the seamstress last night to print the motif and tonight..here we are. So you like my new look then, Mikey?"

"_C'est tres bon_," Mike drawled knowing what his speaking of French did to Josh. Josh flushed and crossed his leg over the other. He looked alarmingly femme at that moment...but Mike sported an instant boner.

"_Merci, Michel_," Josh said, trying to perfect the accent but his higher voice didn't allow him.

"Awww, baby that was adorable," Mike said as he backed the rental out.

He held Josh's hand the entire way back.

When they arrived at the hotel, Josh opened the door and was met by a cool summer breeze.

"Baby, you're NOT going out to the hotel without something on!" Mike scolded.

"I'll be fine!" Josh said.

"I'm not having any pervs giving you the eye!" snapped Mike.

Possessive!Mike? Josh's tiny shorts were instantly stretched as he popped a boner.

"You're fucking obscene, you are," Mike said, "And I've never been more turned on by you."

Josh wiggled his hips seductively and lowered the shorts...exposing his age and gender-defying ass.

"Fancy a quick one?" he purred, bending over the front end of the rental.

Mike wasn't sure...but then again he HAD considered topping Cody..he undid his jeans and pulled them down.

"Got no lube, baby," he said.

"That's OK," Josh said, "I can take a bit of dryness...makes me cum that bit harder."

"Kinky."

"Just fuck me, Michael."

Mike spat on his hand and wet his cock. Josh was already fingering himself. Mike slowly teased Josh's entrance, trying to relax him before entering (something Josh always did to him usually) but Josh just pushed his ass back and swallowed Mike..easily. Mike gasped and grabbed those slim hips. Josh had a determined look on his face as his eyes watered at the intrusion.

"Fucking hell baby," Mike said, "Even I wouldn't get on you that hard."

"I been a bad boy," gasped Josh, wincing in pain, "Do me."

Mike began to thrust in and out. Josh began to mew and whine loudly. A public parking lot was NOT going to quieten the little brunette man.

Mike grunted and gasped as he tried to compete...but it wasn't the same as being totally owned from the inside out...

Both men being VERY horny...it wasn't long before Josh let out a fierce scream and came hard over the grille and bonnet of the rental car, some even dripping down onto the front of his new red shorts.

Mike pulled out, determined not to come inside Josh...luckily Josh hadn't torn himself.

"Baby..." Mike threw his jeans and boxers to his ankles and bent over the bonnet.

"Mikey...if you wanted you shoulda said..." moaned Josh but the sight of Mike bent obscenely over was already making him hard again.

"Don't have to cum inside me...just hit it and make me cum," Mike gasped.

Josh slicked his release over himself and edged forward, driving into Mike who hissed at the pain but pushed back, relishing the feeling of Josh's hips against his bare ass.

Josh thruist in a few more times, one hand jacking Mike off, trying to get him to come as this uncomfortable.

"OH YEAH...FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK MEEEEEEE!" cried Mike as he finally came, all over Josh's hand and onto the concrete floor.

Josh was grateful to pull out and slowly pulled Mike into a kiss.

And just a few cars away, the man who'd just been to grab something from his rental just as Josh had bent over the car...grunted as he fapped himself to completion at the free show. Despite his personal feeling towards both men, that was hot. As his orgasm subsided, the man laughed nastily to himself...not only had he got a free wank show, he'd filmed the whole thing on his Android.

Now there was definite proof of gay sex shenanigans in the WWE.

He licked his release obscenely off his hand and then pressed 'Send' to a couple of choice contacts.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...little shorter and very lemony this time...but all's right with the world. That will be the first and last time Cody will top anyone in my writing! HA! Was tricky to write.<strong>

**I thought role-reversal was quite symbolic here and it freshened up the sex scenes anyway!**

**And who's been spying on them? Not a hard guess but you never know...**

**Reviews = happyness for me :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_And here we are! Glad y'all are still lovin' it 17 chapters later! I can safely say I think I am heading towards 40 chapters because I just can't get enough of this universe!_

_Without further ado, on with the show :)_

* * *

><p>Hunter, or Triple H, was sat sorting through a messy pile of contracts, when his phone buzzed. Curious, he paused his filing and had a look.<p>

_Video from P Lloyd Jr. View Now?_

Wow. Wonder why Gabriel was sending him videos? What was it, an audition tape or something? A hopeful backyarder looking for WWE work?

These thoughts were quickly dashed when the blonde older wrestler realised what he was watching...

* * *

><p>"FUCK! FUUUCK!" screamed a brunette in joy as he was pounded through the mattress, body caught in the throes of ecstasy as he released all over the bed.<p>

"I think you're forgiven now, baby boy!" drawled his blonde lover, pulling gently out of the spent ravenette and collapsing beside him.

"I hope so Teddy, I won;'t be able to fuckin' walk tomorrow!" Cody grinned, flushed but blissful as he cuddled closely to his beloved southern beau.

"Good!" smirked Ted. "Night then Coddles."

Cody mewed and whined loudly, pouting cartoonishly.

"Alright, if you want snuggles, I suppose I can give you them," sighed Ted. He did it just to get precisely this reaction from Cody.

"Yay!" Cody mewed happily and wrapped his muscular arms tightly around Ted's neck, nuzzling against the blonde. He always marvelled at how well thier bodies just fit together.

Ted c ouldn't help but stare as Cody made himself comfortable. He could be so soft and adorable when they were together and yet so aggressive and alpha male-ish when he was in the ring. How else did he get the nickname 'Coddles'? Becuase Cody liked to cuddle. Whether it was his close friends, family or his Teddy-bear.

"I love you baby boy, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was a dickhead," Ted murmured, to himself but he didn't realise Cody was intently listening beneath their close embrace, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't deserve someone as beautiful as you."

Cody made an indistinct noise as he snuggled closer. Ted never talked about his feelings. He was such a good ol' boy most of the time but when he showed his sensitive side, Cody lapped it up. He willed the blonde to continue speaking, as he knew that if Ted caught him out, he'd shut right up.

"You always put me and everyone else before you Coddles, and yet all those fangirls , and I suppose, guys, that want a piece of your ass and fap to pictures of you...treatin' you like a sex object. Hell, you don't realise how sexy you are, too busy being engrossed in your video games, action figures and comic books...I know you did the whole Dashing thing for me, but you didn't have to, baby boy. You're perfect just as you are and I wish I could make us official some day."

Cody cursed himself for letting his blue eyes leak a tear at those words.

* * *

><p>Hunter couldn't believe what he had just been sent. Now he thought of himself as a liberal guy - hell, the amount of Ho Yay and homo-erotic subtext he and Shawn had in all their DX stuff over the years, he'd be a hypocrite for saying anything mean about gay people...and it can't be that bad to be gay in the WWE. After all, Vince still employed Pat Patterson!<p>

The footage was pretty grainy, and the lighting was shit due to being shot in a parking lot, but Hunter couldn't mistake the voices, or those bright red shorts and kickpads. He had to say, he'd tried to ignore the gossip about The Miz and Josh Mathews but he guessed it was true.

But why was Justin Gabriel secretly filming them fucking and sending HIM the footage? What the hell for? He'd receive a few anonymous complaints about Gabriel's behaviour in the locker room, bullying various superstars in ways that far reached simple ribbing and locker-room banter.

It was another WWE Live show tomorrow and he was going to call Mizanin and Lomberger in, to let them know about this before it ended up on the net, and to assure them that because of their relationship that their jobs weren't on the line. What the superstars and divas did outside the ring and promo work was their business, nobody elses. And how can this company launch anti-bullying campaigns if their employees bullly each other? Gabriel was already on first verbal warning, time to issue a written warning, Hunter decided. Vince would suspend and fire for anythng but Hunter thought he was a touch more easygoing, especially about a sensitive issue like this.

And he was damn sure that they werwen't the only gay couple in this firm. Cena and Orton? Hell yes, any idiot could see that. Rhodes and DiBiase - Hunter had suspected those two were dating way back during the Legacy/DX feud! Possibly others but Hunter didn't care right now.

* * *

><p>Josh and Mike pulled up at the arena in Mike's rental, Maryse sat in the back. She had donated yet another of her old outfits to Josh (minus the top obviously!), this time a silver ensemble.<p>

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Mike jibed as he switched off the engine, "You always seem to be wrestling in diva clothes?"

"Hey, if I can fit them, saves the costume department a job!" Josh pouted, "And it's recycling."

"Want to learn ze French TKO tonight?" Maryse asked, adjusting her Chanel shades as she opened the back door and stepping one of her long, elegant legs out.

"Maryse, if you even think about bleaching his hair, me and you will fall out," Mike pouted.

She chuckled and flipped him off.

The three made their way towards the arena, flashing their IDs as they went. To their surprise, Hunter was waiting for them.

"Mizanin, Lomberger, can I have a word?" he asked, "Bonjour, Maryse."

"Hey Hunter," Maryse replied, "I shall see you boys down at ze ring?"

"Oui oui," Mike said, a charming smile on his face.

Josh's heart was pounding. Hunter didn't look happy, did he?

Mike sensed Josh's fear and grabbed his hand comfortingly. Nobody was going to hurt his baby.

They silently followed the large blonde man to a side room that had been set up as a makeshift office.

"Take a seat," Hunter said, pointing to two cheap plastic chairs. The two young men sat down.

"What's happened?" asked Josh.

"The other night I was sent some video footage by a charming colleague of yours," Hunter began, "Now...okay this is awkward...are you two having a sexual relationship?"

Mike and Josh gaped and then blanched.

"I er..." Josh could barely talk.

"YES!" Mike said defiantly, face hardening, "Problem, Hunter?"

"Now, I don't have any problem with who you lot date or sleep with, lets face it I married into the family...but you have to understand the potential seriousness of what's gone on...if member sof the WWE Universe got wind of these...we could lose a lot of money because despite our campaigns we can't please everyone."

Mike was fuming silently. Josh was still hardly daring to believe his ears.

"And no, I'm not going to fire you...you guys are two of the most bankable stars this company has to offer...Mizanin, your promotional work is excellent and Lomberger, the fans can't enough of your new role...by the way, nice ring attire...(he shot Josh his patented grin)...but we are going to settle this matter."

"How?" asked Mike shortly, still boiling with rage inside.

"Well I think it's about time time Lomberger and Lloyd sorted their issues out the way we pay them to...in the ring tonight...Josh Mathews and Justin Gabriel will face each other one on one. Penultimate match to tonight's main event. Which will be you, Miz. You will take on Rey Mysterio in a submission match."

Both men processed this information. Mike was happy, Oscar never put out a dud match, but Josh was shaking. With rage and excitement. Justin had stuck his nose where it wasn't wanted far too often. And he was going to pay. Hunter had basically told Josh he could take his frustratons out on Justin.

"Am I going to win...Justin's a face these days isn't he?" Josh asked.

"You're a bigger face, so we've booked the winner to be you," Hunter said.

* * *

><p>Josh dried his freshly-showered body off as he located his black sports thong. After shimmying his tiny yet perfect bottom into it, he pulled on the red kickpads...he decided to keep the new silver clothes until the next taped show.<p>

He had been learning Maryse's signature roundhouse kick (French TKO) and he wanted to use it on Justin tonight.

He squeezed his ass into the tiny red shorts, checking himself out in the mirror. He probably looked gay as, but nobody had hurled abuse at him yet.

A knock came at the door. Curious, Josh padded over and opened it. And was met with a grinning Cody, already masked and ring geared-up, hooded jacket and all.

"Hey baby!" he greeted his best friend with a big hug. They hadn't seen each other all day.

"Hey Joshy, lookin HOT in that ring attire!" Cody replied, eagerly returning the hug, "Guess who I've been talking to?"

"Who?"

"Lay! She's doing REALLY well...she says it looks like it'll be sooner rather than later when she's back!"

"Awesome! I really miss her!" Josh beamed, "If she's got any old ring clothes she doesn't want.."

"Joshy, what is with the Diva clothes recently?" Cody smirked, pulling the waistband of Josh's tiny shorts playfully, "I know you're getting fucked up the ass again now Mikeys banished his topping fears, but really?"

Yeah, Josh had told Cody about the developments in their sex life...why not? The younger yet taller and bigger brunette was his best friend!

"Oh shut up Coddles!" Josh replied, blushing, "I'm just amazed they fit me!"

"Your waist is non-existent, that's why!" Cody said.

"Coddles, you're a fine one to talk, I think your legs are smoother than all the Divas put together!" Josh hit back.

"Yeah, and?" Cody grinned.

"And by the way, you need thicker Lycra on your trunks, they show EVERYTHING, Colossus!" Josh said, smirking even bigger if that was possible.

"Yeah, well, look but doncha dare touch!" proclaimed Cody, "By the way...I'm in a bit of pain so I hope Zeke goes easy on me tonight!"

"What happened? Pull a muscle last night?" asked Josh.

"No," Cody said, grinning naughtily, "Teddy caused it."

"Wait...urrrghhh Coddles, do you have to!" groaned Josh, "I don't need to know everything all the time!"

"You told me about using your own jizz as lube so you could get Mike off!" shot back Cody, "Hypocrite."

"Hoe."

"Screamer."

"Howler."

"When you fart it just echoes."

"Love you Coddles."

"Love you too Joshy."

"Fancy a walk, you got your smokes on you?"

"That's why I came to see you in the first place, bitch."

"Then what we waitin' for?"

Cody linked his arm in his small friend's and the pair of brunettes padded out the nearest fire exit. A couple of WWE staff were just finishing up.

"Hey Rhodes, hey Mathews," said a young stagehand.

Both boys returned the pleasantries before taking seats on the wooden bench, a little cold to their bare thighs. Cody crossed one of his neverending legs over the other as he sparked up his cigarette.

"Can't beleive you started that shit again, you were doing so well, Coddles," Josh said.

"When Teddy and I started having problems, I started up again," Cody said, "He doesn't mind, as long as I don't do it in front of him."

"Fair enough," Josh replied. "You two all cool now?"

Cody nodded eagerly.

"Even better, the sex is FUCKING MINDBLOWING!" he declared, "And the night we made up...Omigod...guess what?"

"What?" Josh said, dreading the possible answer.

"I topped Teddy."

Josh clutched his chest and mimed a melodramatic heart attack.

"What...Cody Runnels actually put his dick inside a man instead of bending over for one! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend slash road wife?" Josh giggled.

"Oh shut up Joshua," Cody said, taking a huge puff of his cig, "He rode me...it hurt him at first, bless him, but he really got into it once he got used to it...he screams as well!"

"So you both versatile now?" Josh asked.

"No," Cody shook his head, "I told him it was one time...I did it because he wanted me to...you're with me right? Nothing compares to being possesed from the inside out, right?"

"Hell yeah, though I don't mind Mikey being the bottom in our relationship, look how toned my abs are now," Josh said.

Cody ran his hand over Josh's solid stomach.

"Oh wow, they are!" he said, "How good's Mike? Not all bottoms are good tops y'lnow?"

"I nearly burst his eardrums," smirked Josh, "So yeah, he's pretty darn good. Hits my g-spot anyway!"

"Good to see he hasn't changed you totally then!" grinned Cody, "What was all that shit about earlier? Heard Hunter called you into a meeting?"

"Oh..." Josh's face fell.

"Oh?"

"Justin Gabriel is fucking dead," Josh said, "Guess what he did? Spied on and filmed Mike and me having sex in the parking lot...sent the fucking video to HUNTER!"

Cody blanched under his mask and his jaw practically hit the floor. He threw his burning cigarette end to the floor and stamped on it hard.

"So have you been...?"

"No, Hunter's cool with us seeing each other," Josh said, "He's put us into a match...me versus Justin."

"You can kick his ass!" Cody said, "That's good, right? And get paid for it this time."

"I know but it's the principle...I could have lost my fucking job...I knew it wasn't a good idea to fuck in the parking lot! Mikey and me had just settled things...we couldn't help ourselves."

"I'm so gonna watch this match," Cody said, getting to his feet, "I hope you maim his sorry ass in that ring."

"He won't know what's hit him." Josh said, breathing in deeply, already beginning to focus on the task in hand.

* * *

><p>The audience cheered as Justin bounded into the ring, hamming up his good-guy act for all it was worth, whilst underneath he was itching to get his hands on his enemy. He was still smarting from the massive dressing-down from Hunter and John Laurinaitis for his actions, as well as having half of this month's wages docked. Whilst that little slut Josh got off scot-free by getting a good spot at this house HIM! Not some random jobber this time, but him - Justin Gabriel, one of the most famous men in his home town of Cape Town and massive fan favourite due to his party trick finishing move.<p>

That jumped-up Tough Enough reject and former commentary boy was gonna rue the day he ever tried to mess with Justin fuckin' Gabriel.

The opening notes of the 'My Time' remix began and the crowd screamed as the hottest new Smackdown superstar appeared on the stage, posing with his back to the crowd as normal, showing off his petite, agile figure and hot ass in Maryse's old red shorts.

A group of people in the front row cheered particularly loudly - somehow a select few superstars had wangled seats for this match - Mike (naturally, his ring gear hidden under an "I'm Awesome!'" long-sleeve and sweats), Cody, Ted, Evan and Alex. Maryse and Eve were also present. Mostly they wanted to see Justin get his smug ass kicked but they were also there to support Josh.

Josh high-fived a couple of kids on the ramp as a face was usually required to do before climbing onto the apron, performing Mike's rope-hang pose. He slid into the ring and padded up to a turnbuckle, raising his inked arm and grinning at the crowd, the fans lapping it up.

Ding ding!

Justin snarled as he flew at Josh but the smaller man caught him and the pair tied-up, each man grunting with effort of holding the other back. Justin got the first kick and Josh doubled over. Half of these hits would be real, Josh knew that...and so did Justin.

Justin booted Josh again and the small man fell to the floor. Justin cockily stomped him before raising his arm, mocking Josh.

"Don't mess with the big boys, Lomberger," sneered Justin, "Go back to the announcers table where you fucking belong! Now fuck off out my ring!"

He grabbed Josh and whipped him hard, the small brunette stumbling but not falling through the ropes. Justin took a run up and dropkicked him hard, the impacty sending Josh crashing onto the 'concrete' matting on the floor beside the ring. Josh cried out as his body smacked the floor. It still hurt despite being padded. Justin climbed out and raised Josh up before throwing him hard into the wall, causing a ruckus from the crowd. Some were yelling their approval (Gabriel fangirls mostly) whilst the rest were protesting against Justin's beatdown. Justin began to land a volley of punches onto Josh's face before grabbing him again and roughly throwing him back into the ring before going for a sly cover. 1, 2...Josh kicked out. Justin stomped Josh hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before rolling through his legs, pinning him once again...1, 2...phew, another kickout.

"DO YOUR FREAKIN' JOB!" howled Justin in frustration at the ref.

The referee made a show of protest, the distraction just enough for Josh to struggle to his feet. When Justin whipped around Josh was ready and punched him once, twice, three times, dazing the bullying brunette before whipping him into the ropes. Josh dodged Justin as he came at him and ran at the ropes, using his momentum to leap into a dropkick of his own, his aim was true and he caught Justin right in the kisser. The South African cried out and fell to his knees. Josh took another run up, and remembered a signature move of Michelle McCool - he performed a front dropkick right to Justin's face as he knelt there. Justin crashed onto his stomach. Josh rolled him over. He could go for a pin but he wanted to make the most of the small amount of time they had...and kick Justin's ass hard in the process.

He stood at the side of the fallen man. He began to shake his ass, drawling laughter and cheers from the crowd before jumping and flipping his body backwards in a standing moonsault, but Justin rolled away just at the last minute, and Josh found himself crashing onto his stomach, winded and eating the canvas.

"You're nothing but a spot whore!" snarled Justin, chest heaving in and out, "I'm not done with you yet! GET UP!"

He grabbed Josh by the hair and forcibly yanked him to his feet.

"HEY! HEY! Off the hair Gabriel, come on, you're not a Diva!" shouted the ref.

"BACK OFF!" screamed Justin, and the ref, realising Justin wasn't acting, backed up. Justin wrapped his muscular arm around Josh's neck, catching him in a nasty sleeper, determined to choke Josh into unconsciousness.

"Do you submit?" the ref asked.

"NO!" cried Josh, coughing as Justin's grip hardened.

"Tap for me, show the Universe that you don't belong here, go on," snarled Justin into Josh's ear, "I am better than you Lomberger, remember that. You might think you're queen bee, with your little bitches Rhodes, Bourne and Riley around you, licking your ass... your prejacking joke by the way, getting very old and was never funny, but I am a better wrestler , and frankly a better fuck than you. Ask your precious Miz...he could never resist me. Always fapped over my naked pictures that I sent him...told me how hot my ass was."

He pulled harder to make his point known. Josh gasped, face turning purple.

"THAT's ENOUGH GABRIEL!" screamed the ref, "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

But Josh had called upon his last reserves of strength and screaming with rage, hauled himself out of Justin's grip, elbowing Justin in the ribs to ensure he was set free. He stepped around Justin and focused his mind...he kicked his leg back and round...catching Justin right in the side of the head. He'd done it...a perfect French TKO. Justin crashed to the mat and Josh raced to cover him...1,2..FUCK! Justin got his shoulder up.

Josh knew he had no choice. He grabbed Justin's head.

"Oh no you fucking don't, get a finisher of your own!" sneered Justin.

"Shut. The Fuck. Up!" Josh growled hoarsely, and he kicked Justin hard. he knew a low-blow was a dirty tactic but was necessary. Justin doubled over and Josh clutched his head in his arm, setting him up..Josh threw himself back hard, PLANTING Justin right into the mat...this wasn't a French Kiss, this was a French FUCK... Justin had the decency to sell it at least. Josh crawled on top of Justin, borrowing one last move from Maryse...the 'sexy' pinfall she did.

"Not so smart are we?" gloated Josh as the ref slid beside them.

One.

Two.

"Oh yeah?" smirked Justin, dazed but defiant and he threw his shoulder up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Josh screamed, forgetting there were kids here. He stomped Justin one last time.

"COME ON!" he yelled, realising he sounded alarmingly like Kelly Kelly but he DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK!..he was going to win this match if it fucking KILLED him...he scaled the turnbuckle, positioning himself on the top rope. Justin by now had given up...better give the little shit what he wanted for now...revenge can wait..he shifted his body into the correct position.

Josh breathed in before leaping backwards, flipping his body over...crowd screaming at the sight of a proper moonsault. He landed right acrossd Justin's stomach. He reached and hooked the bullying bearded brunette's leg...one,two..THREE! YES!

Ding!

* * *

><p><strong>Quite a short chapter here but I thought that it was a good time to end it...Justin's scheming backfired on him considerably...looks like he's getting what's coming to him now!<strong>

**Thought a bit of cute Codiasi fluff was needed, and some Cody/Josh trash-talking...just because he's been called out on it and it's landed him in hot water, doesn't stop Coddles acting the big queen occasionally XD **

**Hope you like it :D xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

_What can I say...thank you all again for your feedback! I'll keep on writing as long as y'all keep on reading :D_

_Although it's mostly based in the real-life happenings of the WWE, obviously such things as wrestler!Josh make it AU so I can alter events from time to time!_

_On with the show!_

* * *

><p>Josh raised his fist in triumph as he padded back up the ramp, sweaty and out of breath. But he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. He'd beaten Justin fair and square (albeit in a scripted victory) in front of the fans and he was now really starting to establish himself as a serious in-ring competitor.<p>

As soon as he made his way backstage, however, he was met, surpringly by John Cena.

"Hey, great match!" grinned the face of the company. Those dimples never failed to lift one's mood.

"Thanks, John," Josh replied, "You waitin' for anyone?"

"No, just thought I'd meet ya backstage, pro-to-pro, guy to guy, perhaps give ya a free pep talk?" John said.

"Match is over!" Josh said, bemused.

"Did you happen to look in the crowds when you were out there?" asked John.

"No...should I have?" Josh asked, hoping he hadn't cocked up. He knew faces had to interact with the front row fans, especially on the filmed shows.

"You had a little fan club," John said, "A load of them charmed their way into the front row to cheer you on, ain't that sweet? Now let me take you to your dressing room."

"John, not that I don't appreciate you takin' the time to do this but I've worked here for almost 10 years," Josh said, smiling, "I know where I'm goin'!"

What he didn't know, of course was that John was here at Mike's request...basically Mike was now going to ask whoever he could lay his hands to accompany Josh backstage at all times so he was never alone. He knew Justin would be majorly pissed at losing to Josh and wasn't above getting his gang of lackeys to do his dirty work for him.

As soon as Josh found his dressing room he dived in, Cena following.

"John, sorry to be rude, but could you leave? I'm capable of dressing myself!"

Cena rolled his eyes. He edged closer.

"Not that you don't make charming company Mathews, but just hear me out...Mike asked me to escort you...he's worried about you being ambushed - we all know what a nasty little bitch Justin can be."

Josh rolled his eyes as he took this in - typical paranoid Mike. But he was touched all the same, it was just Mike being his sweetheart self.

"And by the way, your little ass is just EATING those diva shorts," smirked John.

Josh giggled nervously before giving John the finger.

"Perv."

"Can't a guy a look?"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

"Whatever would Randal say?"

"Ah well, if he did say anything, I'll just tell him it's his turn to bottom next time."

"Okay, Cena, I'm now officially squicked."

"Hey, that's my fella's ass you're squickin' over, Mathews!"

"No, no, not what I meant...Randy's got a nice ass, OK...I just mean."

"Just keep diggin'!" grinned John teasingly. Not that he could ever be taken seriously with his bright red cap and shirt but there we go, "Just a heads up, since you took to mincing about in Maryse's ring clothes, you've caught a few eyes. People want to tap that ass of yours. Just sayin'!"

Josh blushed and backed away. John chuckled loudly.

"Shall I go get your man?"

"Yeah, and while you're at it, go see yours!" Josh hit back.

Josh suddenly got an idea. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Cena, back up a minute!"

John turned to look back at him.

"What's Randy like in bed? Seriously...I'm amazed you can walk, bet he's a vicious fucker."

"I have strong thighs, Joshua," John grinned.

"What about when he takes you...oh go on Cena tell me, does Randal scream?"

"No way, he's a real man thanks," grinned John, "In case you hadn't noticed he's not exactly a twink! No, he's all man...takes it like a man, gives it to me like a man. Not all catchers are screaming fembots like your good self or Rhodes!"

Josh's jaw hit the floor. John chuckled again. Josh knew he was just winding him up but still! And as the champ left, Josh was now struggling to push mental images of John and Randy fucking each other's brains out. Josh couldn't help but wonder about these things! John was a big, powerful 260 pound hulk of a man...but Randy was just so not bottom material...the muscles, the scruff, the ink...his general deep-voiced, laid-back demeanor. He couldn't imagne either of them taking it up the ass...but they obviously both did...wow he was giving this WAY too much thought. And he realised he had a huge hardon to deal with. In skimpy shorts this was not comfortable.

He undid the clasp and peeled the sweaty red lycra down his slim, smooth thighs. His black thong was seriously constricting...down that went too. He perched his firm, small, round, perfect little ass onto a chair and began to stroke himself. Mmmm...Mike...those big thighs spread...all for him...Mike's whimpers and mews as he took Josh's fucking like a champ...

Oh MIKEY...

Then Josh tried to picture the sensation...before he knew it he was sucking his fingers on his free hand and it was travelling between his legs...he pictured Mike lining up behind him...he could almost feel it...GOD DAMN IT HE WAS HORNY!

"Fuck me Mikey," he murmured, body aching with lust and yearning. Such was the power of memory.

He began to stroke...and finger...touching his own prostate...

_Oh Micheal...oh yeah...right there...pound me...like the little twink slut I am...I wear the Diva clothes in the ring because I like how tight they are...and because I know it will turn you on...oh my...if I ever got to wrestle you...I would end up doing an Edge and Lita...I would piss over Rated R and be the Rated X Superstar...the things I want you do to me Michael...why did you have to watch me out there when you could be waiting for me here...I need you Mikey...feel your hands on my ass as you fuck the life out of it...I wanna scream for you...do you know how many guys I've actually been fucked by? I've been double pentrated before...did you know that? I'm a slut...a huge bottom slut...but now it's all for you...I scream because you're the best I've ever had...I don't exaggerate...I scream because I fucking love how you possess my body..._

_I know my ink turns you on...I see you kiss my sleeve tattoo all the time..I love it especially when I'm pinned to the bed, you holding my legs apart as you pound into me.._

_FUCK MIKEY, I'm COMING..._

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" gushed Evan, climbing off his bigger boyfriend's lap as Josh disappeared behind the stage.<p>

Yeah, Evan was sitting on Alex's lap to watch the match...don't judge.

"You know Maryse," Cody put in, turning to the French girl, "I think he wears your stuff better than you do!"

Maryse scowled at him and flipped her hand into his face before dropping the act and chuckling.

"I taught 'im well, non?" she joked.

"Mikey's very quiet," Cody said, "Hey, Mikey...EARTH TO MICHAEL!"

Mike snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry..Coddles, miles way," he said.

"Awww...he's crying!" teased Cody, catching sight of wetness in Mike's big blue eyes.

"Awww bless, he;s so proud!" gushed Evan.

Cody turned and grinned...he hadn't realised Evan had been on Alex's lap. Alex gently rocked his small boyfriend. Neither man had a match so they were going to stay put.

"OMIGOD you two are SO CUTE!" Cody practically squealed, not spotting the glare from his blonde boyfriend, who'd been noticeably silent during this.

"Hey Mikey, want me to go see if Cena's there, like you asked?" Alex offered.

Mike shook his head.

"I'm gonna go get ready for my match," Mike said.

"You just need to take your sweats off, just do it here, support your co-workers," Evan smirked.

"I'm The Miz, and I'm AWESOME," Mike smirked back, "I don't support anyone but myself."

"Yeah alright, brush the sand from your hole," Cody snarked, rolling his eyes.

"Cody Garrett Runnels!" growled Ted.

Instantly Cody flushed and was pacified.

* * *

><p>Mike flipped the brunette off before following the departing Divas, trying to avoid eager fans in the process. As soon as he was in the corridor he made his way backstage. He paused when he heard moaning coming from what he knew was Josh's dressing room. Heart pounding and anger rising in his veins, he was about to charge in when his subconscious finally caught up with him.<p>

He knew it wasn't be best to barge in so he softly pushed the door ajar..he saw the petite figure of his man...still in his red kickpads and boots, but those tiny shorts and black thong were now down his legs..Mike's own trunks tightend instantly...Josh's firm ass bounced off the chair as he jerked himself off, moaning...oh my...he was...yes he was fucking himself with his hand...what was that?

"Mikeeeeey."

Oh wow...that was the hottest thing Mike had ever seen...the most perfect example of male beauty (in his opinion) sat there in skimpy tight wrestling clothes (albeit of a woman wrestler), pleasuring himself...and moaning HIS name...Mike wanted to go in there right now and throw him down before mounting him...but the intimacy...the privacy...the nagging thought that he shouldn't be watching...turned him on even more.

Josh screamed suddenly as his tiny inked body tightened...before a glob of semen shot from him, splashing the wall behind him...Mike could only watch as the smaller man came hard all over himself...he must be have been really horny.

"Enjoying the show?"

Mike nearly passed out.

Cody had caught up with him.

"It's very rude to spy, even on your boyfriend," the brunette had a maddening grin on his pretty little face.

"Coddles..mind your own, for once!" Mike said hoarsely.

"Careful that boner doesn't split your trunks!" Cody smirked, "What's he gonna think of that..._oh Josh, guess what, Mikey here was perving on you because he's too chicken to come inside and ask you to fuck his ass_..."

"CODDLES!" hissed Mike.

Cody raised his hands.

"I'm only playing, jeeez, you lot are all so serious all the FUCKING time!" he sighed, "Teddy's mad at me again."

"Well go suck up to him, offer to take him out or something," Mike said, "Coddles, we talked about this, remember?"

Cody nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>July was turning out to get better and better for little Josh. It was the first Smackdown after Money In The Bank and Josh finally had a match on the show rather than a dark match. Now Hunter was in charge (on-screen) Josh was awarded his first primetime Smackdown slot.<p>

He didn't know his opponent until he'd arrived at the arena that Tuesday. He'd been nursing Mike's dislocated knee the last couple of nights, after his boy took one hell of a fall off the ladder (and still came back for more!)

Mike was cleared to wrestle but told to watch it. He'd still insisted on accompanying Josh to the show (he'd got a ticket as well!) but under the condition that he went in as a spectator and didn't come backstage at all. So it was no surprise when as soon as Josh arrived, he found a figure in dorky white sunglasses awaiting him.

"You're my minder then, Coddles?" he deadpanned, tightening the strap of his backpack.

"Problem, Joshy?" Cody asked innocently, linking his arm in Josh's, "Come! Got a surprise for you!"

Josh rolled his eyes. If it was anything to do with grooming he'd wring Cody's neck.

"Coddles," he said.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is there any reason why you're already in your ring gear, and wearing one of your old Dashing tees?"

"Just had my legs freshly waxed, giving them some air," the ravenette said, "And I left my comics locked in the car. Came out for a smoke actually."

"So what's the surprise?"

"Joshy!" Cody admonished him, "Wait."

They arrived at Cody's dressing room. Cody knocked.

"Yeah?" came a voice from inside...Josh's heart leapt. That only belonged to one person...one flawless English girl and his (second) best friend!

"Is that...?"

"Go and find out!" Cody grinned. Josh practically kicked the door down.

"Hey Lay!"

He dived into his friend's arms.

"Well hello Mister Superstar!" she beamed, shuffling along to allow Josh to sit next to her. Josh noted a large bandage around her knee and a crutch leaning against the wall. Obviously she still had a way to go before she was ring-ready again.

"How's the knee?" asked Josh.

"Better, a lot better, been working out," Layla replied.

It was then Josh noticed the box of Veet.

"Have you two been waxing each other?" he asked.

"D'ah!" Cody camped.

Josh shook his head but he couldn't take the grin off his face. His two best friends were back with him!

"I've got a VIP pass and a front row ticket, Michael's still spoiling you then I take it?" gushed Layla.

"Omigod, totally!" Josh chimed in, his longp-suppressed camp side at last making an appearance for the first time in months, "Just today he bought me this absolutely fabulous blazer for taking care of his knee."

"I saw him fall off the ladder," Layla replied, "So where's the blazer?"

"Not wearing it now!" Josh said.

"Oh by the way, in that bag over there, I brought something over for you, little present from me, courtesy of Costume."

"What?"

"Thought you might like some more ring clothes. Got armbands, shorts, and kickpads in there."

"What colour?"

"I always though magenta would look FLAWLESS with your ink, hun, so those...the purple and white."

"Try it on!" chimed in Cody, "We have to approve you, you know the drill, Joshy."

"Yeah, OK, just give me a minute," Josh sighed. He padded over to the bag Layla pointed out and pulled out the shiny dark pink/purple and white clothes. Across the ass area was 'Josh' printed in white block capitals, and across the front were the letters 'JM' at an angle and a flying bird motif, all in white.

These were really out-there even for Josh. He stripped his baggy tee and tracksuit bottoms off and began to pull on the shorts...Layla was a tiny girl but the material was again stretchy so they just fit around Josh's pert bottom. He dug one of his own pairs of wrestling boots, a white pair, out of his bag and then pulled the kickpads on. After finishing it with the armbands, he struck a pose in front of Cody and Layla.

"I knew I was right," Layla said, "That colour is HOT on you, hun!"

"Mike's gonna love you tonight...your ass will be SO SORE tomorrow!" put in Cody. He had no Ted to tell him off at the moment so he could be as OTT as he wanted.

"That might not be considered taking it easy...he's still hurting," Josh said.

"Your arse is eating those shorts!" Layla crowed, "Do you know, all the years I've know you, I've never realised just what an amazing arse you have, Joshua. I'm jealous!"

"No way, your booty is PHAT!" Josh said, "None of the current Divas could hold a candle to your ass, Lay!"

"Mikey will be jealous," said Cody in a singsong voice, "You better be nice to me if you want me to not tell him you're flirting with a woman."

Josh flipped Cody off. He couldn't stop looking at himself in the small mirror...his muscled yet petite inked body shouldn't have suited the super-fem colours of this ring attire...but it did.

"If you like," continued Layla, "I can wax your legs too?"

"No need, shaved them this morning," Josh grinned. he spied Cody fiddling with a half-smoked box of Marlboro.

"Want some company while you smoke?" he continued. Cody tried the big puppy-dog eyes and pout on him. It worked. Josh agreed to stand with him whilst he had his cigarette.

"I'm gonna go catch up with a couple of the others." Layla said, "Lovely to see you doll, and I'll be watching you in the stands...by the way, read a great fic the other week...about you and Randy! He was a vampire and he had Cody and Evan drinking your blood!"

"Lay, you still read that stuff?" Josh groaned.

"Joshy, you should give some a go, it's so funny to see how the fans see us!" Cody said eagerly.

"You mean you just want to see how many write about you fucking Teddy," scoffed Josh.

"Don't knock Codiasi, bitch!" Cody said.

"Coddy-what?" asked Josh.

"Codiasi, a portmanteau, like you and Mike would be...I dunno..Joshiz?" Layla said.

"No Lay, it'd be much better...JIZ!" beamed Cody, giggling. He and Layla collapsed into chuckles.

"Oh Lay, Lay! Guess what?" Cody went on.

"What?"

"The night after Capitol Punishment...he and Mikey were going at it in the room next to me and Teddy...he actually used the term Miz-Jizz."

"CODDLES!" Josh put his head in his hands, mortified as Cody and Layla continued to laugh.

"I miss you boys soo much!" Layla said, struggling to stop laughing, "Anyway...I'll be off, see you later! And keep this one out of trouble!"

She pointed to Cody.

"Oh I will, worth more than Teddy ripping my balls off," Josh put in, "Come on trouble, come have your smoke. See ya Lay!"

Cody offered his arm to Josh and the pair padded along the corridors until they found a smoking area. By now the sun was right out.

"Should have brought my shades!" complained Cody as he sparked up. He took a long drag and crossed one never-ending smooth leg over the other, "Lay was right...you look really hot in that..honest. I'd bend over for you in an instant!"

"Shush you!" Josh said coyly.

"Haven't seen the One-Man Failed Genetics Experiment and Beardie McBitchWhore today," Cody said, "Maybe your kicking his ass has finally shut him up for good."

"Don't be too sure," Josh said, "Bullying dickweeds like him - would take a lote more than one match to shut him up."

"Wonder who your opponent will be?" asked Cody, "I reckon it'll be JTG...like I said to Alex when he was on the blue brand, JTG is like your proof test. Or if they can't think of anyone else to put you against."

"Call me a bitch but I really don't see how that guy is still employed," Josh said, crossing his leg over, mirroring Cody, "Has he ever won a match at all this decade?"

"Nope, not even at a house show!" Cody said, "Must have been 2009 at the latest when he won!"

"Sad, hope I never get like that," Josh said, "Teddy got buried for most of last year...I'm worried they'll do it again this year...they never seem to know what do with him."

"They better use him or else Creative can deal with ME," Cody said, taking a large drag of his cigarette.

Josh chuckled at the thought of Cody marching to Stephanie and bitch slapping her for booking just one loss for Ted.

"Easy Coddles, just worry about your own push!" Josh replied.

"Hey! You ungrateful bitch, it was Teddy and I that got you that contract!" pouted Cody.

* * *

><p>It turned out Cody was right...Josh was booked to squash JTG tonight. After Cody and Ted's tag match.<p>

Josh could hear people gassing about his purple attire but he didn't care. His other BFF was here tonight and he wanted to impress her in the short time he got. He took his place at the guerilla. Ted was the 'employed bodyguard' this time.

"Honestly Teddy, I appreciate you caring but I'm fine!" he whispered.

"Hey, take it easy Josh, I don't mind!" Ted said, "Gives Coddles a chance to settle down after that match!"

"You guys were awesome," Josh said, "But you should go be with him. That boy's so crazy about you, you really have no idea!"

"Oh I do, I do," drawled Ted, "Make-up weren't happy at the amount of hickeys they had to cover up today!"

"No..Teddy...please, no mental images before a match!" Josh groaned.

"Mathews, come on, you're up!" hissed a techie.

Ted took that as his cue to leave. Josh began to make his way to ring. He raised his hand as he did and high-fived a few kids in the front row. When he got the ring, and performed Mike's signature pose, he then climbed onto the ropes and lay across the top rope, one legs hooked into the second - Layla's signature pose, before climbing into the ring.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn!"

That silly rap song began, causing boos, and JTG made his way down, trouser leg rolled up, his fake dollar sign bling winking under the lights. Josh tried not to scoff...the amount of shit he used to have improv when he commentated on Superstars for this guy...he usually tried to let Scott Stanford or Jack Korpela take the strain of bigging up a nobody like JTG.

Ding!

Josh and JTG exchanged a few blows before the bigger man caught him in an arm drag, sending him to the mat.

"You is such a faggot, yo," JTG snarled as he stomped Josh.

"At least I'm not a jobber," Josh hissed back.

He knew they only had about four minutes to fill...it was no longer than a typical Divas match.

He let JTG slap him about a bit more before finally building up some momentum. He laid a couple of punches before whipping JTG into the ropes. When JTG bounched off, Josh jumped and knocked him down with a high dropkick, worthy of Kofi. Josh went for a cover but JTG kicked out. When the rapper got to his feet, Josh grabbed his head.

"HAAA-YAA!" he screamed, in a total homage to his female BFF as he twisted himsself around and pulled down, body falling into a sitting position...JTG almost snapping in two as Josh performed a vicious Lay-Out (or a falling/hangman's neckbreaker). Josh crawled to the nearest turnbuckle and ascended to the top rope, carefully checking his position. He leapt backwards in yet another moonsault, although JTG moved at the last second and Josh landed awkwardly, smacking his head. He'd botched and he knew it...head throbbing, he went for a cover. One, Two...Three. Thank fuck.

As Justin Long announced him the winner, Josh was feeling very dizzy. He knew he'd fucked the moonsault up and JTG had ensured it by dodging, the bastard. The little brunette barely made it out the arena before he felt himself falling and he collapsed onto the lino.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh drama :O<strong>

**Don't worry! I'm not a mean author...or am I?**

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist having Layla back for a few scenes! And Coddles was a real fembot here wasn't he? LOL XD But it was just in front of Lay and Josh so it's fine :)**

**And I love a good Josh wrasslin' scene even if it's a quick match. And yes, on SVR2011, my Josh CAW wears an outfit exactly like the one Layla gave him in the chapter. And one of his signature moves is the Layout. I can just see him doing the move as well...he's so little and cute!**

**Always love hearing your thoughts :) xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Thank you for your lovely feedback, especially on the last chapter, as in retrospect I really wasn't happy with it for various reasons._

_I hope this one's better!_

_I am winging this as I've never suffered mild concussion so I hope I'm somewhat accurate._

_It'll go off on a bit of a tangent here...I like adding different layers to my stories. A bit of 'enemy' smut here but it's all part of the plot. Remember the small threads I hinted at a while back...a mystery Raw superstar...read Chapter 7 if you need to refresh your memory! :D_

* * *

><p>"Josh? Josh?"<p>

The petite, yet tattoed man's eyes fluttered open. His vision was somewhat clouded and he had no idea where he was.

All he was aware of was a painful pounding in his head.

He focused his attention on the source of the voice. A tiny dark olive-skinned girl, long black hair. His best friend.

"Hey Lay," he croaked, "Where am I?"

"Medical room," she said, "You've been here for over an hour, show's just wrapped. Coddles will be happy you've woken up."

"What happened?" asked Josh, more confused than ever.

"You got concussion, when that arsehole moved so you'd botch your moonsault on purpose," Layla said, "Good thing I got my VIP pass really, had to use the locker room loo, and heard Rosa sniggering about it on her phone. Bitch. I promise when I come back I will kick her no-good, skinny arse into the middle of next year."

"When are you coming back?" croaked Josh.

"Oh shush you, rest yourself," Layla ordered, "You're lucky you're not in the hospital. Took a real thud, your poor head did."

"I wanna see Mikey," Josh sniffled.

"Bet you do," Layla said, "The only reason I'm in here because Mike threatened to kick the trainer's head in because he couldn't see you without a backstage pass. I'll go get him. Prepare yourself, there's a couple of big babies out there...guess it's the perk of being the biggest fag hag in the WWE."

"And you love it, bitch," Josh put in.

"You're lucky I do," Layla smirked back, "Now hush. Rest."

And the English girl got to her feet, picking up her crutch and hobbling out.

And five minutes later, Mike came hopping in, his knee twinging angrily but he ignore it in his desperate bid to see his concussed man. The most must-see superstar leapt onto the bed, almost winding Josh as he smothered him with kisses.

"Oh baby...thank fuck...thought you'd been in a coma..." gasped Mike, clinging onto the little man with all his might.

"I will be if you don't calm down Mikey," Josh said weakly, "I'm OK, just a bit woozy and concussed. JTG moved deliberately so I'd hurt my head...he's in leagues with Rosa and Gabriel...Lay told me."

Mike brushed it aside and mewed as he moved in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you baby," he said hoarsely.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Josh asked, a little woozy still.

Mike nodded before nuzzling closely again. Any fan were to walk by they'd keel over at the motor mouth Miz being such a softie.

"Talk later baby, just let me hold you," Mike said, voice catching, his big blue eyes liquid with emotion.

Josh wasn't about to protest as the older man pulled him to his warm, stocky body.

* * *

><p>July flowed into August, and Josh was on the mend from his concussion - resuming his commentary duties for a couple of weeks until he felt comfortable enough to step into the ring again.<p>

Tonight he'd come to Raw, and he was due to interview Ron Killings backstage...and fromt he rumours that were true, R-Truth and Mike were being teamed up more and more in the coming weeks.

However the show was later and now Josh was at the arena, debating whether to pop down to the ring for some training. He'd been training as often as he could to avoid ring rust, but he still didn't feel he was up to the standard he'd been.

SummerSlam was looming on the horizon and after the epicness that was MITB 2011, there was high hopes for the third of the Big Four pay-per-views.

"Mikey? Mikey?" Josh said.

"What's up baby?" asked Mike.

Mike had still taken to not letting Josh out of his sight on Raw, and was still asking various Smackdown superstars/divas to escort Josh everywhere every Tuesday night...so far he'd not been bothered but since JTG concussed him, Mike had become even more protective.

"I want to go to the ring, you don't have to worry about me," Josh said.

Mike shook his head, pursing his lips.

"I need to go prepare for my match with Rey..I've got beat the little fucker down on the ramp tonight," he said, "You are not going anywhere without my approval...who knows what jobber fucktards are in Gabriel's pocket? I don't want to find you laying in a gutter with your head cracked open. If I lost you..."

Mike's voice broke and he covered his trembling lip. Josh was getting a little suffocated by Mike's mothering but seeing him get emotional like that hit home for the little brunette.

"I understand Mikey, but I'm dying to wrestle," he said, "I'll be fine."

"I'm escorting you to the ring," Mike said obstinately. Fuck, he was such a stubborn ass sometimes.

"You win," sighed Josh.

After changing into some sweatpants and elbow pads, Josh was ready to go to the ring. Mike just changed straight into his ring gear.

"Why don't you put that new outfit Lay sent you on?" smirked the older man. Layla had sent Josh yet another one of her old ring attires, this time her pale blue and black ensemble (minus the bra-like top obviously). Josh had brought it with him just in case there'd been a surprise booking.

"After the amount you made me come this morning, I'll do it for you," Josh grinned back.

"Good job you chose to wear a rubber really," Mike smirked back, "I'm getting hard just thinking about it.."

Josh let his sweatpants pool at his ankles before stepping out of them, giving Mike a good view of his breif-clad ass as he searched his bag for the pale blue shorts and kickpads.

"Baby?" Mike said, a Miz smirk on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Ever wrestled commando?"

"No..."

"You should, feels so nice against your skin...I'm not wearing anything under these trunks, baby."

"Your ass does look hot tonight...baby I know you've had issues but honestly, a little weight suits you," Josh said, "You're so manly...it turns me on A FUCKING LOT."

"Easy tiger...later.." Mike said, ignoring the painful erection in his trunks at Josh's flirting.

"Spoilsport," Josh said, and he stripped his briefs off...Mike practically wanted to eat the delectable young specimen as he pulled on those skimpy pale blue sparkly shorts. Josh shimmied into his wrestling boots (black) and his matching kickpads.

"Come here," Mike purred.

Josh padded over, a cheeky yet innocent grin on his gorgeous face. He began to hungrily kiss Mike before his hand wandered downwards. He sank to his knees and hooked his thumbs into the blue and black Be Miz trunks, pulling them down. Mike's hardon sprang free and Josh pulled those big powerful thighs apart, his dainty pink tongue diving right in...Mike moaned and gasped with delight.

Mike instinctively spun around and faced the wall...Josh knowing what his beau wanted.

* * *

><p>After all the hiccups of the past month or so, Josh and Mike were back on the same page...and Mike was walking very awkwardly as they made their way to the ring, holding hands and pausing for kisses every two minutes or so.<p>

"I'm sore as fuck but that was GOOD," the older man drawled, still slightly flushed. Yeah, they'd had sex in their ring gear in the dressing room.

"I aim to please," Josh smirked.

"I love you," Mike mewed.

"Love you too," Josh replied, "And Mikey...stop it."

Mike had been feeling his stomach again...his weight issues were starting to haunt him...he hadn't told Josh but Rosa Mendes had been spamming his Twitter inbox with nasty remarks when Josh got concussed...mainly along the lines of "he'll go off you now, you overrated fat fuck" and other such things.

"Sorry," Mike said.

"I love you, Michael Gregory Mizanin, just as you are," Josh reiterated, "And if you do put on weight now and again...so what? Are you happy?"

"Josh...not now." Mike sighed.

"Answer me, I asked you a question," Josh persisted, eyes flashing. "Are you happy?"

"Never been happier," Mike said, blushing a little.

"Then ignore whatever fucktard's been making you doubt yourself. You're hot. Have you seen the amount of tumblrs dedicated to you?"

By now they'd reached the ring...but their attention was caught by an open side door near the guerilla.

Two figures were inside the small room. A larger man was on all fours, and he was naked and being taken from behind by a much smaller brunette, also naked.

"Oh yeah! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" cried the larger man, a blonde.

"You sure baby? I need to hear you lose it..." the top urged his partner on, and he was clearly jerking him off, "Come on Alex...cum for me...that's it.."

"Evvy...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna...just fuck me...fuck me...fuck me...SO CLOSE Evvy..."

"I know, I know, baby. I can feel it, feel you around me, fuck. Come on, do it, Alex. Let me feel you come undone." Evan replied, fucking him even harder.

Mike's blue eyes were wide as saucers...he knew Alex was a bottom... but seeing him being well and truly fucked by the much smaller Evan was surreal...and HOT in equal measure. He couldn't help it...

"Mikey! Mikey!" hissed Josh.

"What?"

"I hate myself...but I can't stop looking...that's SO hot right there!" Josh gasped.

"Oh fuck yeah..." Mike agreed.

Alex screamed out as his impressive body tensed as he came all over the concrete.

"Good boy," gasped Evan, leaning over and kissing the large tattoo on Alex's back...with a snarl that was stifled, Evan drove deeply inside the tanned man as he too, came.

Mike had never seen his former protege so, so...free. He was totally lost in himself and his love...and he'd never looked more gorgeous as he did right then. No wonder he was so happy with Evan.

"C'mon, baby," he whispered to Josh, "Let's go to the ring, leave them to it."

Josh nodded eagerly.

Evan softly planted kisses onto Alex's back as he gently pulled out.

"I love you baby doll, you're so perfect," the high flyer murmured, "I need to see you like this more often."

Alex just mewed as he tried to make himself comfy on this unforgiving floor...Evan always made him feel so..cared for after sex...even after all this time they'd been dating. And recently Alex had re-discovered his kink for public sex. The older man got to his feet, stretching his limbs.

"You alright, sexy?" Evan smiled from the floor, admiring his Adonis as he sretched his tanned body. Alex smiled coyly before blushing as he searched for his black ring trunks. He still got a little shy when Evan complimented him. Which was all the time. Evan looked particularly twinkish as he lay there naked, completely comfortable despite the risky setting.

"Evvy.." Alex mewed.

"What's up baby?" Evan asked.

"Stop it," Alex murmured.

"It's true, you are VERY sexy..." Evan beamed, "Don't be shy, baby. This is why I ask you to let yourself go...it's only me that gets to see this side of you. Don't let that bastard get to you..."

Alex tightened his white boots before pulling on his jacket. He knew he had to get ready for his match with Dolph.

Evan reached for his nylon sports shorts and slipped them back on, along with his black vest and glasses. Alex loved Evan in his glasses. He thought the little high-flyer looked so sophisticated in them.

"Shall we get to that ring before someone else steals it then?" the little brunette burred, reaching out and taking Alex's hand. The pair made their way down to the ring.

Mike and Josh were wrestling a one-on-one...both men still horny at their unexpected act of voyeurism...right now Josh had Mike in a camel clutch.

"Hey boys!" Evan chirped as he hopped between the ropes.

Josh broke the hold and grinned knowingly.

"Hey Evvy...feel better?" he smirked.

Evan blushed but continued to smile.

"Caught us did you?" he asked, "It's OK...I'm not ashamed...not when you saw me balls-deep inside the biggest hottie in the WWE."

Alex blushed and tried to hide behind the apron.

"Bless him, he's always so shy whenever I compliment him, how did you cope with this Michael?" Evan camped.

"Compliment him more, eventually he accepts them," Mike smirked, "Hey Lexie...nice mic skills on Vickie last week...you're really improving!"

"Thanks Mikey," Alex smiled, "Hey Joshy, how's your head been? You wrestling tonight?"

"Not seen the baord, just trying to stay fresh in the ring," Josh replied, "Alex...don't be embarrassed...it was only us and you're amongst friends, okay? You looked so happy...so free."

Alex squirmed. He wasn't 100% comfortable with the idea that they'd been caught but at least it was his friends that caught them at it.

"How do you do it Michael?" Evan asked, "Almost four months we've been together now and he still won't accept a compliment from me, but he does you!"

"Had a lot of practice." Mike smirked.

"And we all know how STUBBORN he can be!" chimed in Josh.

"I've been meaning to say it for ages Josh...but your ring attire choices...they are HOT as fuck," Evan said, "Who designed it? It looks so great on you!"

"He wears second-hand Diva attires," Mike smirked, "Layla gave him this outfit...Maryse virtually uses him as a dumping ground for her old wrestling clothes!"

Josh couldn't resist a quick pose.

"It really suits you," Evan said, "I dunno whether to change to trunks, I could do with an update."

"No Evvy," Alex put in, climbing into the ring at last and stood behind Evan, arms wrapping around the brunette;s tiny waist, Evan sinking into the hug gratefully, "I like you as you are...you've got your own style."

"Awww bless you!" Evan cooed, "I told you there's no need to be shy, baby doll."

"That is so adorable," Mike said, "You two are so cute it shouldn't be allowed."

* * *

><p>Alex was changing into his street clothes backstage, Vickie's shrieks still ringing in his ears and his face still stung from her slap. Still, another Raw, another win. He picked up his Android and checked his twitter. He was starting to use the site more and more now.<p>

He read through his mentions...usual fangirls gushing over him...he didn't mind that really...couple of fans snarking at him, again, that went over his head.

His activity was rudely interrupted by his text tone. Wonder who was texting him now? Probably Cena begging him to come join the other Raw superstars at some boozer the jorts-wearer had found or something. John did that a lot.

It was an unnamed number but Alex recognised it instantly. With a jolt of the stomach.

_hey sexy...how r u? gr8 match tonight wiv nick, u owned vickie! i'm in CA a day early 4 SD...and i'm RLLY horny LOL...i miss u A-Ry...u were such an amazing fuck. JGxxx_

Alex almost threw his phone at the wall in horror. What the hell. What kind of sick, twisted...NO! He was not going to let the bastard back into his head. Just because he'd been beaten by Josh on Smackdown about a month ago did not give him the right...he pushed 'Call' and awaited the answer.

"I might have guess you'd call me Riley...Room 606 at the hotel...I'm naked and ready...so hard for your beautiful ass."

Even over the phone Justin's voice had that snotty, cocky arrogance that made Alex's skin crawl.

"No. I'm not cheating on Evvy. Fuck off and leave me alone."

"Aww but A-Ry...don't leave me hangin? Don't make me call Hennig!"

"Your twisted mind games don't fucking work anymore...and get the fucking hint, Angel. I'm taken. I'm not your plaything anymore. Go find some poor fucking ring rat if you're horny...be plenty out there looking for some Gabriel dick...sure they'll laugh in your fat face when you prejack all over them but still."

Justin laughed...the sound hauntingly eerie over the phone. There was a time when Alex used to fawn over the South African's musical laughter.

"Oh please...how long ago did Mizanin and Mathews start that little rumour? Mathews thinks anyone who's too small for his cavernous sloppy cunt is a prejacker and Mizanin just thinks he's God's gift to men...you Kiley were still the best fuck I've had in ages."

"What's wrong with McGillicutty...assuming it's him you're fucking at the moment?"

"He's got a face like a smashed bowling ball...all he has going for him is a willing tight ass...if I fuck him doggie I don't have to look at his face...come on Alex, come help your old friend out."

Alex could barely believe what he was hearing. This man had more front than Southend! (That was an expression he remembered Layla using when he was briefly on Smackdown!)

"No. Fuck off. And DIE."

Alex hung up. He needed to work out how to block numbers. Or get his number changed. But he was extremely proud of himself. He'd not let himself get taken in by Justin's motor mouth - the bearded high-flyer could talk the talk and charm any man into his bed..but this time Alex hadn't fallen for it. He remembered just how pathetically he'd been at Justin's beck and call, taking the abuse in the delusional hope that the South African would love him...he snorted in disgust.

He studied his reflection in the mirror. He still was a tiny bit sore from his passionate encounter with his beloved Evan earlier tonight. He was so in love with Evan...high flyers had always been a weakness of Alex's. And Evan was so nice to him...what the hell had Alex ever seen in Justin?

His mind moved to the other fact he;d learned. he had to say, he'd not had Michael McGillicutty down as bi or gay, let alone willing to take it up the ass. He wondered if Michael was still here...he was going to tell the second-generation superstar a few home truths. He was betting his bottom dollar that Justin was probably using the same mind games on poor Joe Hennig (Michael) that he'd used on Alex.

He pulled his sneakers on and slung his sports bag over his shoulder. He padded across the corridor, knocking on a few doors until finally he found Otunga and McGillicutty's dressing room. The tag team champs had had a dark match tonight.

Alex knocked.

"Come in?" came the voice from inside. Alex padded in. Joe Hennig was sat in the chair, dressed up quite smartly and checking his phone.

"You look nice, hot date?" Alex said innocently.

"Hey Riley, what you want?" Joe asked.

"You got a few minutes?" Alex said, sitting down.

"Sure," Joe said, though he looked a little impatient.

"Joe..or Michael," Alex went on, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"RIley...are you hitting on me?"

"No, no...I need to know...it;'s okay to be gay y'know."

Joe's face fell.

"How did you guess?" he asked.

"Well your trunks have been getting shorter!" smirked Alex.

Joe blushed. He was actually quite a pleasant guy out of the ring. A little quieter than you'd think.

"I know Justin Gabriel's been fucking you," Alex said.

Joe blanched.

"How the fuck do you know?"

"Because he just fucking called me trying to ask me to fuck him!" Alex said angrily, "Joe, for the love of God, have you not paid any attention to the shit that's been going on in the WWE this year? How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"Since Nexus...months," Joe said.

Alex swallowed...he was over Justin but this really hurt...Justin had been two-timing the entire time!

"Until April I also was sleeping with him," Alex said grimly, "Joe...babe, it's OK...I'm not mad...he's a fucking douche and I hate him..I'm worried what he's been doing to you...the guy fucks with your head...makes you feel like a prince one minute and like shit on his shoes the next."

Joe nodded.

"Want me to tell you some of the things he's done to me?" Alex said.

"No...fuck no," Joe said, "I know he's an asshole...but it's good sex. He always makes sure I cum first."

"Want to know a secret?" Alex continued, "He fakes it. He pre-jacks. Comes in about two seconds. Bet he wore a rubber didn't he...thought so...he dribbles into the rubber and then fakes it...he wears a cock ring so it keeps his dick hard so he can hit your G-spot."

"How do you know all this...you're probably just jealous!" Joe snapped.

"Months of abuse...I'm good friends with Josh Mathews...I know a lot about that bullying asshole."

"Yeah well, most of the men on the roster know Josh fucking Mathews!" Joe snarled, "His hole is the hottest fucking spot in the WWE...always open!"

"Gabriel told you that and all did he?" Alex said dryly, "Look, no denying that Josh was a slut before he settled down with Mike. But at least he didn't play mindgames. I've slept with him...this is going way back...but he told me then it was just sex. Pretty hot sex. But I knew where I stood. Gabriel's been fuckin' with your head, just like he did mine."

"Get the fuck out Riley before I smash your fucking head in," snarled Joe, stinging, "Next time you want to come and be a jealous little queen, find some other poor bastard. OUT."

Alex sighed...clearly this wasn't going to work...he was going to have to find some other way to finally bring his enemy down. Josh had already had some success by beating his ass on television and he'd heard about Hunter and Johnny Ace docking his wages. Alex knew that to really make Justin pay for his reign of bullying at the WWE, was to hit him right where it hurt - by destroying his lothario image and exposing it for the sordid mess it really was.

* * *

><p>Joe Hennig, or Michael McGillicutty, couldn't help but smile at the text...Alex Riley was clearly a jealous little hoe who obviously wasn't satsified with fucking one high-flyer..he wanted both of them! All that crap about prejacking and the like...he was such a child...didn't want the toy but didn't wany anyone else to have it either!<p>

And the pretence of being all concerned about his welfare...Riley was so full of shit! As far as Joe was concerned, Alex really was just an empty-headed little lackey who was nothing without The Miz. Justin treated Joe like a prince...despite Mr Perfect being his dad Joe found it difficult to get men...they were usually scared off by his thuggish appearance. Justin knew exactly what he wanted...and so what if he kept him on a leash...kept this fling exciting...and this was why it had lasted. Joe would have liked a relationship, but the promise of sex just a few sniffs away made this whole affair worth it.

He made his way to the hotel, browsing the hot photos Justin had sent of himself to get in the mood. Ass shots, cock shots, even photos of Joe sucking him off...Justin loved to take pictures when they were at it. Joe practically ran along the corridor towards 606. He knocked.

"Open...come on in big boy," came that exotic purr...fuck that accent was what turned Joe on so much. Joe pushed the door open and was greeted by the delicious tanned, bearded South African, erect, his perfect body ready and waiting.

"Been waiting for you," Justin said, voice sultry, pulling Joe in for a kiss, "Now come baby, get these clothes off."

Joe just lay back and moaned as Justin undressed him. As soon as his boxers were slipped off, Joe moaned again as Justin's cool fingers closed around his length...aching for contact.

"Hands away..." snarled Justin as he began to idly jerk, "I hope you've douched this time. Because that hot ass of yours is going to be fucked."

"Oh yeah...please..." Joe gasped, "I have douched...anything for you, Angel."

"Good boy," Justin said, "You know the drill."

He shifted his body and hovered his round ass over Joe's face...almost instantly the buzz-cut brunette began to tongue him.

"OH YEAH...go on, LICK ME OUT!" cried Justin, "FUCK you're such a natural at this."

After Justin lapped up Joe's ministrations for a bit, he decided to tempt his prey more by sucking his dick...very slowly...making him want more...oh yeah., he had Hennig just how he liked him...begging for his dick.

Joe couldn't take it...he was spreading his legs as wide as they would go, thrusting into Justin's mouth...the bearded one released him.

"I know what my boy wants...get on all fours," Justin said.

"Please...Justin...can you do me on my back...I wanna look into your eyes as you fuck me," whined Joe.

SMACK!

Justin hit him in the face.  
>"We do it on my terms Hennig, and I'll thank you to remember that!" he snarled, "Now roll over."<p>

Joe bent down, his ass pointing upwards, legs spread expectantly.

Justin was secretly happy...so far so good...his body hadn't let him down yet..he pulled a condom from the side and tore it open...he rolled it onto himself before applying some lube. He never prepped Joe...the boy was very tight and never complained if he did hurt so why bother? He took aim...and had to bite his lip as his skin sizzled without warning...as he came right into the condom...God Damn it...why the fuck did he work himself up before Joe arrived?

"You ready?" he tried to purr without sounding like he'd just come prematurely. He reached into the side drawer again...and checking Joe wasn;t looking before, as Alex rightly said, slipping the ring over the condom to try and keep himself hard. He took aim...and Joe pushed back, those walls crushing him as the Tag team champ and former Nexus member took him like the bitch he was. And he still hadn't found him out? Perfect.

* * *

><p>Mike was sat in the bar, clutching his rum and coke as he watched Josh shake his pert little ass to the beat, dancing with Alex and Evan. Mike never thought himself a great dancer and tonight just wasn't the night for shaking it! He even raised a smile when Josh began to bump and grind against the Divas champ, Barbie.<p>

Alex and Evan continued their steamy dance, now Josh was off charming Divas they could get busy...they both liked to dance together...it was the only other time apart from in the ring and during sex, that Alex let himself go.

Alex had been putting off telling Mike, Josh and Evan about what happened earlier tonight because he didn't want to risk being called a liar...it was bad enough that McGillicutty was probably right now being fed a whole load of bullshit by the bullying high-flyer to get him into bed. Alex had tried his best...McGillicutty had to find out the hard way, he conceded.

"Hey baby, you're lost in your thoughts again," Evan purred, "Wanna go sit down and talk?"

Evan knew him so well. He nodded. He caught Josh's eye and beckoned him over before they made their way back to where Mike was sat.

* * *

><p>"Come on boy, come...that's it...atta boy..." Justin urged, stroking his prey's hardon.<p>

"OH YEAH...fuck me pleasee!" cried Joe...he could feel it...c'mon Justin...

"Come on, c'mon..."

"OH FUUUUCCKKK!" Joe's body locked as he came hard all over the sheet.

"Atta boy...that's it...good boy Hennig." Justin pulled out quite quickly. Well, the bitch had lied to him...and liars...dirty liars in particular...got punished.

He peeled off the condom as Joe lay there, chest rising and falling, still recovering from his orgasm. Justin lay next to the Tag Team champ.

"You filthy little slut." He snarled.

Joe's eyes snapped open.

"It's one thing to not bother douching, but to not do it and then LIE...you're absolutely full of crap you disgusting pig." He threw the condom at Joe, remembering with relish how much that had humilated Riley.

"Sorry sir," Joe said, hating how utterly pathetic he sounded.

"Get your dirty ass into that shower and then get the fuck out my sight," Justin barked, "I don't care who your dad is or about your gold. Just come back and see me when you learn basic hygiene."

Joe just began to dress himself in silence.

"I gave you an order...in that shower if you want to see me again...or would you like Otunga to know what you get up to? Not gonna be happy when he finds out you like to get it in the ass...what would daddy say, eh?"

Joe's face burned with humiliation as he caught the sick smile on Justin's face...he knew Justin liked to keep him in line but he was never this nasty...maybe Riley wasn't lying after all...when he finally buttoned his shirt, he stomped out of Justin's room, slamming the door.

"You'll be back, you always come crawling," Justin muttered, laying his naked body back on the bed, ultra-pleased with himself. Mathews and Riley could go shit on every dick in the WWE for all he cared - he, Justin, still had the power over the men after all!

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect this, did you? A bit of an offbeat direction and a massive tangent but I thought I could really set Justin's downfall into motion now...and yeah I thought a bit of McGillicutty slash was something new to try...the guy's got something about him...I think it's the mouthy thuggishness and the fact he looks a bit like a gay-basher! Certainly the last person you'd expect to submit to Justin!<strong>

**I'm not sure whether to work him into the main mix as there's already a lot of couples going on - Josh/Mike, Coddles/Teddy, Alex/Evan and of course Randal/John...I don't want a "world where everyone's gay" because there's straight characters in this as well! But I do like a good rare pair!**

**And I realised that the A-Bourne fans were missing their boys so here they were! I have to say it was nice to have a break from Coddles ;)**

**As ever, your thoughts make me happy! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Your lovely reviews meant a lot :) I was unsure whether it was too much of a tangent but I'm glad I did it. I'd like to hook McGillicutty up with a nice guy because he's an overlooked player in fics but he probably won't be a major player. I use his real name because obviously we already have Josh's Mikey and plus Joe is easier to type._

_Will try and keep this chapter interesting! We're at around the halfway point (yeah 40 chapters it will be! I love all the boys too much to abandon them just yet!)_

_VERY long...whew...sorry about that!_

_And later on, I have pinched a moment from **'Cupids Got Me'** by **Fly Airbourne **simply because it is awesome! So if you read this, it's a shout out :)_

* * *

><p>Michael McGillicutty stood in the hotel's corridor, quivering and burning with shame and humilation. He knew Justin was a dominant man in the bedroom but tonight he'd gone too far...the hate in the bearded high-flyer's eyes was really obvious. Joe felt dirty and used. He was a second-generation superstar just like Rhodes, DiBiase and Orton but they never gave him much attention.<p>

Maybe Alex Riley was right after all.

* * *

><p>"You serious Lexie?" asked Mike as Alex told his tale.<p>

"Yeah, Gabriel's been fucking McGillicutty since last year!" Alex persisted.

"I never thought he'd take it up the ass," Mike said.

"Who says he takes it?" Evan grinned, from his comfortable spot on Alex's lap.

"He implied it and didn't correct me," Alex said.

"Lexie, not a word to Coddles," Mike said, "I know he's not the most popular superstar but don't go spreading it...last thing we need to do is sink to that...bastard's level."

"I got an idea!" Evan piped up, "We could hook Hennig up with someone!"

"Like who?" Mike said, "Evvy, I know it worked with you and Lexie but not every guy in the WWE likes to fuck men!"

"Hey Evvy," purred Alex into Evan's ear, "Slap me, but the thought of McGillicutty bending over and getting fucked is hot..."

"Seeing you get fucked is hotter, baby doll," Evan hissed back, "And you were all over Nick...I couldn't stop looking at your ass."

"Oh get a room!" complained Mike.

"Or go get your boyfriend?" Evan smirked, turning around in Alex's lap and attacking his taller beau's lips.

Mike watched them enviously and then his eyes turned to Josh, who was now bumping and grinding with Beth...Beth could eat him for breakfast, even in her particuarly nice Fifties-esque outfit she was sporting tonight. Josh hadn't been given a match in the end but Stephanie had caught him before he left for the bar and promised him a match on Superstars tomorrow night...against fellow announcer Matt Striker. Mainly because his matches with Cole, although enjoyed by fans, didn't show Josh's abilities...whereas with Striker, who was also a former wrestler (and still dabbled occasionally), it would be a proper match. Striker had been wrestling on NXT this month so Stephanie had had a brainwave!

The song switched to 'Walking On Sunshine' and Mike couldn't help but chuckle as Josh and Beth camped it up...and even more so when Beth picked Josh up bridal style...now that was Pin Up Strong (**A/N: THink this was anachronistic but oh well)**, before putting him back on his feet again and they continued to dance. Mike wished he could join in but he didn't rate his dancing compared to Josh and Cody...now those two were a right pair of dancing queens.

Mike hadn't forgotten the time, just after he and Josh had got together, when at a hotel bar one night after a WWE Live show, Cody had asked the DJ to play Madonna's song 'Vogue'...and he'd managed to get all the Divas and a few game, albeit very drunk, superstars to do the whole Vogue dance routine..(of course Cody knew it off by heart!), and it was led by him, Josh and Layla...it had ended up as a massive flash mob. Ted had been embarrassed at Cody's sheer gayness that night but had joined in just for him! They'd got a round of applause from amused patrons after that.

When the song finished, Beth once again picked Josh up and carried him towards Mike.

"Present for you Miz," she smiled, placing Josh on the chair next to him, "One buzzed boyfriend."

"Thanks Beth, and what I do owe the pleasure?" Mike smirked back.

"If I could watch you two one time?" she chuckled.

Mike's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh I'm only kidding, God you're easy!"

And with a flick of her blonde ringlets, Beth made her way back to the dance floor.

"You should have joined us, Mikey!" pouted the little brunette.

"Baby, you know I have to be in the mood," Mike said, patting his knee.

"Yay!" Josh beamed and scampered onto his beau's lap. Mike cuddled him close. He was so warm and soft to hold...like a little teddy bear. He nuzzled the brunette's spiked, gelled hair, taking in the familar smell that was Josh.

You wouldn't think Josh was the top of this relationship! Well he wasn't always.

"Is my baby drunk?" cooed Mike as Josh was silent. If he wasn't mistaken, the little man had fallen asleep on his knee. Looks like the dancing had worn him out...though it might have been the shots of amaretto that Beth had bought him more likely.

Josh stirred and let out a yawn, his eyes closed.

"Mikey...wanna go bed..." he murmured.

"Okay baby," Mike said, heaving to his feet and throwing Josh over his shoulder. In his past relationships, Mike would be the cuddly, cute one but being taller and broader than Josh he would have looked a bit weird. Even though he was the bottom.

* * *

><p>By now Evan and Alex had vacated the scene, both with one intention in mind...well that and they were hiding their laughter at the obviously drunk!Josh and Mike who had to deal with him - Mike was never good at dealing with people who'd drunk too much.<p>

"There's gonna be puke before sunrise," Evan chuckled, "Beth was virtually pouring that Disarrano down his throat."

Alex pinned the little high flyer to the wall and began to kiss him passionately, chewing at Evan's lips.

"Someone's horny," Evan commented.

"Evvy...shut up," Alex moaned, and he thrust his hand inside Evan's jeans. Evan gasped at the touch, especially when Alex's thumb rubbed across his sensitive head. Alex sank to his knees.

"Alex...Kevin...not here," moaned Evan, "Anyone can see..."

"Shut up," groaned Alex, "Evvy...you talk too much sometimes."

Evan turned his slim hips away.

"No touchy until we're in our room." he said.

"Evvy!" complained Alex.

"Maybe I just want you all to myself baby doll?" Evan reasoned, disarming Alex with just a flash of his adorable smile. He reached out, taking Alex's hand and silently led his taller, broader lover to their room which was just on the next floor.

And as soon as the door to the room closed again and they were safely inside...Alex pounced.

He was forcing his tongue around Evan's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny, almost as though it was their first time all over again. Evan whimpered as Alex fiercely kissed him...his skin on fire as they furiously made out. Alex's big hands began to roam, cupping Evan's beautifully pert bottom and grabbing the fleshy cheeks through the tight jeans. Evan wished Alex would overcome his issues and fuck him...much as he loved pleasing Alex, espeically when he fucked the taller man, Evan had more in common with Josh than he thought...in other words, he missed being the sub. Alex was so big and broad...he could dominate Evan in ways the lithe brunette could only dream of...but then again Alex's soft, teddy bear-like nature was just as appealing to Evan.

Evan liked taking care of Alex...he got off on the screams of joy when he hit the blonde's prostate..maybe he'll talk to Alex later about it...now wasn;t the time...he had a big horny boyfriend to tend to.

Alex feverishly undid Evan's jeans, itching to get at those smooth legs and perfect nether regions...yeah Evan was a pure twink underneath his tights...(apart from his topping Alex) and Alex loved it...the feel of those soft smooth thighs smacking against his ass cheeks.

Evan could only mew as Alex undressed him, obligingly stepping out of his jeans and boxers as Alex did so. He collapsed on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly.

"Come on then baby doll," he purred. He knew his pet name for Alex was so corny but the blonde seemed to love it.

Alex's black dress shirt lost a few buttons as he ripped it off, and he nearly split his own jeans in his haste to get them on. Evan scooted forward and used his strong legs (how else did he pull off those moves without lots of strength in his legs?) to pull Alex to him.

"Easy tiger," he purred, "Slow down..."

"Evvy...want...need you...inside me..." moaned Alex, chest heaving in and out, mouth dry, voice dripping with lust and need. And his white Diesel boxers were painfully stretched.

"Lay down then baby doll," Evan said, still gripping Alex with his legs as he scooted back, Alex gently crawling with him. Evan then flipped them over so he wa straddling the taller blonde.

"You're so hot," he breathed, "I'm serious Kevin. You don't even realise...fuck I love you so much."

Alex could only whimper.

"Love you too Evvy," the words were just audible underneath his pants.

Evan leant down and stole a chaste peck from his lips before peeling his shirt off so he was now naked, his boner standing proudly up as he began to tantalisingly hook his thumbs into Alex's waistband.

"Take...t-take them off!" whined Alex.

Evan had a sly grin on his face as he obeyed, gently peeling the white garment down those long, muscular, tanned legs...Alex's length getting even harder now the air was getting to him.

Evan began to softly caress Alex...just stroking the faint hairs on the skin...Alex thrashing around, moaning wantonly...Evan had his weak spot right there. He opened his legs wider and wider, allowing Evan more access.

Evan shifted around so his legs were either side of Alex's head. Alex gratefully began to give Evan a major tongue bath, taking in the tiny man's intimate scents and the curves of his body..before Evan began to lower his length to Alex's lips.

"Go on Alex, take it in..." groaned Evan, as the he felt the warm wetness engulf him, and rewarded Alex by closing his lips around the blonde's cock...

* * *

><p>Mike and a willing Matt Striker both had their arms holding up a floppy, petite figure as they paced along the corridor of the sixth floor.<p>

"Thanks Striker, I know he only weighs about 130 but he's really awkward!" Mike said, flashing a charming smile at the other announcer.

"That's OK," Matt replied, "Don't think I've seen him this quiet for a very long time!"

Josh whimpered in his stupor, his lips in a soft pout as his body continued to stay limp. He looked so cute and vulnerable.

"I'll be OK now, thanks again," Mike said, "See you tomorrow night...in the ring."

Striker waved in response.

"I wish you wouldn't do this," Mike complained, fumbling in his pocket for his keycard, "You've got a match tomorrow! Need to work off any ring rust you might still have!"

"Mmmm-.." Josh grunted, still virtually passed out.

Mike shook his head as he heaved the little man inside and flicked the light on.

"Right, Mister Liquor Breath," he snarled, "You're going into that shower!"

Josh just whined again as he fumbled aimlessly with his clothes...attempting to undress himself but failing. How much had he been knocking back with Beth? He hadn't eaten all evening either. Oh well.

"SIT!" snapped Mike, losing his patience and throwing Josh onto the bed before awkwardly removing his jeans and dress shirt. Usually Mike would stop and admire the beauty but this was NOT the time...he peeled the skimpy Aussiebum briefs off along with Josh's socks before picking him up bridal style and carrying him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"OH yeah...OH FUUCK!" gasped Evan, now on all fours as Alex ate him out expertly. He pushed his pert ass backwards, instinctively trying to hint to Alex what he REALLY wanted..<p>

But then Alex finished up and then crawled beside him, also assuming an all-fours position.

"Evvy...please," the blonde said, blue eyes sparkling.

He looked adorably slutty (now that was a juxtaposition!), so much so that Evan rose to his knees.

"Baby, are you fine with bareback?" Evan asked.

"Evvy...just fuck me...I want your fucking babies...just fucking DO IT!" groaned Alex, aching to feel Evan inside him...

Evan raised his hand and brought it down onto Alex's ass cheek.

"Oh YEAH!" cried Alex.

Evan grinned naughtily...Alex was SO responsive...such a kinky bottom...he was letting himself go more willingly...at last Evan was finally getting his point across.

"Louder, I didn't hear!" the little man said, spanking Alex again. Alex let out a shriek of lust.

"Better. Pass me the lube, would you, baby doll?"

It was of course on the pillow...they'd been fucking in here when they first arrived in this city too...both men were becoming more insatiable than ever as Alex exorcised more and more of his Justin-created demons.

Alex obeyed his beloved high flyer and handed the lubricant to him. Evan slicked himself up before gently fingering Alex's tight entrance.

"Alex...on your back please darling...I want to see your face."

Alex rolled over, raising his legs willingly.

Evan knelt between them and placed them on his shoulders. He took aim and sheathed himself inside...their bodies were so in sync with each other now...

"NNNNNNNNNNFFF!" moaned Alex, feeling pleasingly full and complete..."Fuck me Evvy...make me see stars."

Now who was Evan to not obey that? He began to snake his slim, strong hips, pounding Alex hard.

"OH! OH! OH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH!" Alex wasn't holding back tonight! Not at all! Evan leaned forward mid-thrust and kissed Alex, pausing to lock eyes with the blonde. Brown stared into blue. Intensity...love...lust...sparks flew between them as they stared deeply into each other's very souls.

"Love you," Alex mewed.

"Love you too," Evan whimpered back.

Alex felt his eyes well up. Ugh, why did he have to be such a fucking PUSSY...what man cried during sex?

"It's OK baby doll, cry if you want," soothed Evan, softly stroking Alex's cheek, "But can you do me one favour, Alex?"

"What?"

"Don't touch yourself...let me make you come...it'll be so intense...do it for me?"

And to make sure he didn't, Evan used his strong legs to hold Alex in place, driving deeply inside the bigger man as he did so...and brought his hands over to clasp Alex's tightly. He began to pound Alex as hard as he could, his chocolate eyes never leaving Alex's liquid blue ones.

"AAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!" Alex's voice was getting louder and higher the longer they went at it.

Evan had to kiss him to quieten him a bit. But Alex used his own power and strength to push Evan back so he could scream more.

"You told me...not to fucking hold back..." he groaned..."Evvy...EVVY!"

"You close?"

"Evvy! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I'M GONNA ...OH FUCK...I'm...Imma..."

"Come on baby...come...for me."

Alex willed his body with all his might...he could feel it coming...C'MON!..just that bit more...harder Evvy...FUCKIN' POUND ME...

"I'm GONNA..." And a primal scream split the air as Alex finally let himself come undone...hands gripping Evan's with all his strength...

The sound...the sight...the walls crushing his cock and the huge eruption all over Alex's chest...Evan groaned loudly and gutturally as he too, succumbed to his zenith.

* * *

><p>By now Josh had been washed (Mike not enjoying it as much as he thought he would) and was now lying between the crisp hotel bedroom sheets. Mike stripped off and climbed in next to him.<p>

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you baby, I'm still worried about that asswipe Justin...I just know he's got it in for you, and even i can't stop him."

Mike spooned Josh against him, feeling his soft, silken ass, cool against his own pelvic area. Sometimes just intimacy like this was all Mike needed from Josh, even though he was passed out from too much boozing..

Josh awoke at about six the next morning...not having had much sleep at all...and his head pounded...he didn't even remember going to bed last night...and oh fuck...he had a match tonight! He dimly remembered doing a few shots with Beth Phoenix...damn her!

He realised he was naked and flushed..and then saw Mike softly dozing next to him. Mike must have put him to bed...oh the humanity.

Josh sat up and stretched before spotting his iPhone on the side. He checked his Inbox. He had a couple of messages. Read them later, he decided.

He tapped a text.

_Morning Coddles...wot time u at the arena l8r? Jxxx_

It wasn't long before a reply.

_Wot u doin up already bitch? Or havent u gon 2 bed yet XD_

Josh chuckled to himself before responding.

_just woke up...head hurts like a bitch...Beth got me wasted on shots last nite...think mikey put me to bed *blush* woke up butt naked neways n my hole doesn't hurt XD Jxxx_

Cody decided a text wasn't sufficient for a reply and before he knew it, Josh's phone was blasting out the eerie 'WOAH' that was Cody's current theme...yeah he assigned his work friends with their themes (if they had them).

"Coddles! Mikey's asleep!" Josh hissed into the phone.

"Sorry! On the road and Teddy's driving...say hi Teddy!"

"Hey Josh," came that southern drawl in the background.

"Hey Ted...am I on speakerphone?" Josh asked.

"Yeah! It's making this BORING drive more interesting!" Cody declared, "I hear you got a match tonight on Superstars! Who you against?"

"Striker!" Josh replied.

"Well kick his ass, bitch used to try and flirt with me when he commentated for Smackdown last year!" Cody said, "Teddy put him in his place, didn't you?"

"I sure did," Ted put in.

"I remember waking up from a nap and Teddy was pounding the living daylights out of my ass," Cody said.

Josh had to stifle his laughter...he could just picture the cheeky smile on Cody's face as he said that. And he remembered all to well that time back in 2010 to which Cody was referring - Ted had actually come over to Smackdown, suited and booted, Million Dollar belt over his shoulder and all, to tell Striker to keep his hands OFF his boy. The former teacher had considered himself told...and Cody, Layla and Josh had subsequently taken to teasing him about it for a bit...good-naturedly of course. They were gossip-whores but not malicious.

A mew and a groan to his right signalled Mike rising from his slumber.

"Hey Coddles, gonna have to go, think I woke Mikey up," Josh said, "Probably in the doghouse with him already...smell you later."

"I'm wearing Hugo Boss, you better smell me later, bitch," Cody said, "Muchos love, see you later."

"Laters Coddles."

Cody hung up and adjusted his white-framed sunglasses.

"Coddles, baby..." Ted's voice trailed off, and he continued to stare at the still-empty freeway.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry again about being such a controlling bastard," Ted confessed, "I know it's taken me three years to realise it, but there needs to be give and take in a relationship...I've just got to accept how you are when you're with Josh or Lay...just don't go on about our sex life in public, that's all I ask."

"Teddy, if you'd said that 2 months ago I wouldn't have minded," Cody said, reaching into his bag and pulling out an X-Men comic, "But please, don't talk about it. I love you Teddy."

He moved his right hand over to where Ted's left lay, on top of the automatic gearbox shifter and clasped his beau's hand.

"Love you too Coddles," Ted said, "Are we OK, Baby boy?"

"Yeah we are," Cody replied, smirking as he glanced at his Intercontinental belt, laying proudly across the back seat, "Now shut up and drive. Or I'll hook my iPhone up and make you listen to Madonna...we know how much you LOVE her."

"My champ," Ted said, "You're lucky you're so adorable."

He was blushing and was thankful for his sunglasses as he adjusted his visor.

Cody just had a daft, soppy grin on his face as he just watched his beloved Southern blonde drive.

* * *

><p>"Morning sleepyhead," Josh said as Mike rubbed his eyes, his fauxhawk from last night flattened and claggy with old gel.<p>

"Morning," yawned the older man, shuffling up and stealing a peck from Josh;s lips, "How's your head."

"Feels like a semi's parked on it but my fault," Josh said, "Sorry if I woke you up, baby."

"It's OK, just to let you know, you were fucking busted last night, I had to put you to bed," Mike said, "Next time baby boy, just say no to Beth and her offers of buying you shots!"

"You never said that when Lay used to buy me whole bottles of rose wine!" Josh pouted.

"Because wine isn't as strong...oh shut up...too early for this!" Mike pouted back. He picked up his Blackberry and began to check his tweets.

Josh backed up and Mike's arm almost automatically pulled him close for a cuddle. This was their usual morning routine.

"Would you like some coffee?" the older man said after about fifteen minutes of silent tweeting.

Josh nodded eagerly, and watched as his man's perfect naked body padded over to the complementary kettle and coffee pods.

"I think your ass has gotten firmer," Josh said matter of factly as he continued to shamelessly ogle the Awesome One.

"Whatever," Mike said, "Probably still flabby."

"Bullshit Mikey, and you know it," Josh said, "I wish you'd stop calling yourself fat...it's only recently you've been doing it...Coddles has noticed as well...if you're feeling uncomfortable or pissed you start grabbing at yourself...baby you're not fat at all. You're perfect. I know JoMo doesn't help by calling you Big Fat Mike now and then...I'm gonna have a word with glitter-butt I think next Raw, or tonight if he's on Superstars."

"Even Ryder calls me chubby these days," Mike said as he poured milk into the two coffee cups.

"Oh he's just a goofball, ignore him," Josh said, "Anyway who cares what the bitches at this company think? You're beautiful to me."

"Sure you're hungover?" Mike smiled as he padded back over, handing a steaming mug to Josh.

"No, just happy you're not mad at me," Josh grinned back.

After their coffee, the boys showered and dressed before packing up and heading down to grab a quick bite from the restaurant as it was still early. Well the arena for Superstars and Smackdown wasn't that far so they didn't have to be at any airports.

A subdued-looking Beth Phoenix was sat with Nattie Neidhart at a table, both supping tea, Beth's hair scraped up and she was hidden under dark shades.

"Morning ladies," drawled Mike loudly.

Beth visibly winced.

"Yeah Ok, I'm sorry I got your boy busted!" Beth groaned, "Please can it, Miz, I'm barely functioning!"

"Serves you right for drinking Disarrano!" Mike jeered, "That's not an almond croissant is it?"

Nattie chuckled.

"Oh fuck off Miz!" Beth moaned, "You're as bad as Phil!"

"Hangover's making you cranky?" Mike smirked, "Shame!"

And he padded away to the counter, where Josh was already choosing a couple of jelly Danish pastries.

"You're such a kid, baby boy," Mike said, wrapping a protective arm around his beau.

"Hey, at least I'm not eating Boo-berry or any other lurid coloured shit like Cody does!" Josh retorted.

"True, true...hey...check out those two!"

Mike was gesturing to two men that had just entered - Matt Striker and Michael McGillicutty...they were talking but trying to hide something. And Josh's eagle eyes had spotted Matt's hand on Michael's ass as they headed over.

"Turn away!" hissed Mike, "Before they see us!"

Mike had never got round to telling Josh about what Alex told him last night...now this just got better!

"Striker and Hennig,...didn't even know Hennig was queer!" Josh said, "And I thought I knew every gay boy in this company!"

"So you haven't had him then?" Mike said, semi-jokingly.

"Bitch!" Josh said, luckily missing the note of bitterness in the older's voice, "Hey, do you reckon any of the Divas are lesbians?"

"If they do, bet Vince would promote the hell out of it!" Mike replied, "Where are Alex and Evvy this morning?"

"Good morning boys!" came a hyperactive voice and Mike's question was instantly answered. Evan had bounded over from a table where Alex was sat enjoying a waffle.

"You been letting him eat waffles, Evvy?" Mike said, "I told you to keep him in shape!"

"Oh blah, blah," Evan brushed it aside, "Josh, what's so funny? Dude?"

"Dude," Josh smirked back, "Where's my car?"

"That was like the WORST movie ever! Even though Ashton's like really, hot!"

Mike shook his head.

"Really?" he snarked, "Really? Really? You think Ashton Kutcher's hot?"

"Well if I didn't have perfection over there and I was looking, I wouldn't kick him out my bed!" Evan said, still reminding everyone of a child on a massive sugar high.

"Evvy...there's been a bit of a development as per our discussion last night," Mike said, gesturing to Matt and Michael, who were paying for their breakfasts, "Quite a big one."

Evan took in the two men and then looked back at the smirk on Mike's face. His mouth dropped open.

"No...way!" he gasped, "McGillicutty and Striker? Oh wow...suck on that, Gabriel!"

"Have I missed anything?" Josh asked.

"Well whilst you were shaking your booty with Beth and Barbie," Evan said, "Alex told us a little story...Justin tried the old mind games on him...guess what other poor bastard he's been subjecting his premature ejaculation problems onto?"

"What...you mean? When? How long?" asked Josh.

"Come join us and we'll fill you in!" Evan said.

Josh and Mike followed the beaming high flyer over to the table.

"Morning!" Alex grinned jovially.

"Someone got laid last night!" Josh smirked.

"Oh fuck off, you're as bad as Rhodes!" Alex said, "How's your head?"

"Suffering less than Beth!" Josh said, "So tell me...what did I miss?"

"Huh?"

"We never got round to telling him about you-know-what as he'd passed out!" Evan said.

"Oh I see," Alex said, "Oh my God, Josh, you'll never believe this. First Pre-Jacker Gabriel decides to see if I can give him a booty call, I turn him down and then he basically tells me he's been screwing McGillicutty since end of last year...so he was two timing me the whole time! And then he basically slagged off McGillicutty saying he was ugly to try andf entice me back! I went to see McGillicutty after my match and he got real defensive...so obvious that it was true."

"Evvy told me just now...just proves more and more what a piece of shit Justin is," Josh said.

"And, lexie, there's been a bit of a development," Mike said, taking a large bite out of his croissant, "We just saw him come in, McGillicutty, with Matt fucking Striker! Acting like a fuckin' junior high schooler with a crush...Striker was groping his ass!"

Alex looked like he'd just been told he was going to headline Wrestlemania.

"Oh wow...good for Joey!" he said, "I still can't believe he's gay...I think he's a bottom too."

"Really? Really? Really?" Mike said again, theatrically over-acting his 'surprise', "Gabriel probably sees it as a dent to his apparent 'masculinity' to take it..he might actually get properly laid if he switched roles."

"No because his personality still stinks...plus I bet he cum farts!" Josh chimed in.

Mike facepalmed and even Evan shook his head.

"Look, I know Cody isn't here but you really don't have to chip in with his usual contributions!" deadpanned Alex.

"So how can we use this potentially devastating 'pipebomb'?" Mike said after the snickering had faded away.

"I vote we tell Coddles...he'll spread it like fuckin muck off a slurry truck!" Josh said eagerly.

"Gotta be more satisfying than just people laughing at him, just remember Gabriel even tried to get us fired!" Mike said, reminding Josh.

"Good point," Josh said.

"I've got an idea," Alex said.

* * *

><p>Mike and Josh managed to get to the arena in plenty of time, and right now were out in tow having lunch with Cody and Ted.<p>

"This is amazing pizza, thanks for bringing us here," Josh said, taking a rather-too big bite of his slice.

"And thanks for paying, Teddy, though you really didn't have to!" Mike put in.

Ted brushed it off.

"It must have fixed your hangovers!" he said.

"I was OK, it was dancing queen here that suffered!" Mike grinned.

"What were you doing drinking amaretto?" Cody demanded, "Have Lay and I not taught you ANYTHING?"

"They didn't have any apple sours, was a classy place!" Josh hit back, "Plus Beth was paying!"

"You wanna come stand with me while I go.." Cody made a smoking gesture.

"Amazed he didn't make you?" snarked Mike.

"Oh he knows how I feel about his habit," Ted grinned, "Plus I think cig time is gossip time for him and Josh."

"True, us men will just sit here and drink our Budweiser," Mike smirked, sounding eerily like Jim Ross.

"Watch your mouth!" Ted warned him.

"Oh relax Teddy I wasn't mocking you!" Mike backtracked quickly.

"You're not that manly Miz, you take it in the back hole from him!" Ted shot back.

"Teddy! Meow!" grinned Cody, "I'm influencing him!"

"Next thing he'll stop bellyaching when you put Madonna on!" smirked Josh.

"Go on trouble, shoo, go have your cancer stick!" Ted said, lightly hitting Cody's ass as the youngest brunette got to his feet.

Cody flipped his partner off as he slipped his sunglasses back on, picking up his cigarettes, Josh following him.

The smoking area was around the back of the restaurant, and looked into the kitchen.

"Want one Joshy?" asked Cody as he sparked up.

"Coddles...no...oh go on then, what could it hurt, I usually have one when drunk," Josh replied, taking a cigarette and lighting it.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind," Cody commented.

"Yeah, I have, found out quite a lot this morning," Josh said, "I can't tell you yet, Coddles."

"Why?"

"Part of a plan we've got brewing."

"Oooh..tell me! What plan!"

"I can't, too much a risk, and Coddles nobody's going to deny what a blabbermouth you can be!" Josh grinned.

"I'll have my cig back then if you're gonna be a big mean bitch, Joshua Matthew Lomberger!" pouted Cody.

"Hey! Back off, you'll burn your fingers! No, Coddles, it's part of the plan...I'll tell you when the time is right and you can tell your brains out to whoever you want!"

Sometimes being best friends with Cody was like having a child.

A couple of young girls of about twenty came outside at that point, and one of them instantly recognised Cody, even with his dork-ariffic shades.

"Omigod, it's Cody Rhodes!" one of them gasped, "And I've got nothing to get signed!"

"Marissa, give him your cig packet!" the second girl said, "Hey, sorry to bother you, could you sign my friend's smokes packet?"

"Sure," Cody beamed, and he reached into his pocket to pull out a pen. He quickly scrawled a signature on the girl's cigarette box.

"Thank you!" gushed the girl, "Can I get a photo?"

"Only if Josh gets to join in!" Cody said.

Josh was amazed at how un-gay Cody could act when fans appeared.

"Oh sorry, I didn't even realise..Josh Mathews, could you sign as well?" Marissa said. Josh smiled good-naturedly and took the pen from Cody and signed the fag packet. They posed for a couple of photographs with the girl before going back inside.

"Hello trouble, you've been a while, did you have a good gossip in the mens room?" drawled Ted as Cody resumed his place next to him.

"Apart from 'gossip in the mens room' just sounding wrong, we got mobbed," Josh said.

"Oh," Ted nodded.

"And yet, here I am, the most must-see superstar of all time and nobody notices me!" Mike complained.

"You're not in one of those obnoxious suits you prance about in on screen that's why!" Cody chimed in.

Mike flipped him off.

"Joshy, shall we order the BIG ice cream dessert between us?" Cody said eagerly.

"Hell yeah!" Josh said.

"Oh God, it's like having kids!" Ted grinned at Mike.

"Tell me about it, how did you cope when it was the three of them?" Mike asked.

"I just zoned out and planned my next fishing trip," Ted said.

"Teddy.." Cody was looking at Ted with big puppy-dog eyes, "As I'm the only person at this table with gold...can you buy me the Five Of The Best ice cream dessert?"

Ted just laughed and shook his head.

"As you are my Intercontinental Champion, I suppose I can stretch to that!" he drawled, "Would you like the multicolored sprinkles as well?"

Cody nodded eagerly.

"Watch how much you eat, you've gotta compete in a few hours!" Mike warned, glaring at Josh.

* * *

><p>Josh had just about managed to squeeze into his (sparkly) light blue and black attire that was of course ex-Layla. He had overdone it at lunch and had had a quick workout once it had gone down to try and make sure he was in top condition for tonight's match.<p>

He pulled the elbow pads up his arms, rolling the right one up so his sleeve tattoo was visible.

Mike was in the crowd (again) whilst Cody was in Ted's room with him.

Josh stretched his limbs, making sure his muscles were warm. He'd only seen Striker briefly when they'd got back from lunch and they'd quickly talked through their match. They'd got about seven minutes to fill so it was a decent portion of ring time. Whilst appearing on Superstars might seem like a death knell for mid-to-top-carders, because there was no backstage segments, all performers booked got more time to actually wrestle, so it wasn't too bad.

Josh headed out to the guerilla position where he prepared to get oiled.

"Okay Mathews, you're on." siad a techie.

And as Josh headed onto the stage, rather than the immediate thumping beat of 'My Time', a more R&B-esque rhythm sounded...it was a recognisable theme, yes, but not his!

_I'm Just a nasty girl lookin' for my nasty boy..._

Josh couldn't help but laugh...either someone had cocked up or this was someone's (probably Cody's) idea of a joke as Josh was wearing Layla's old ring attire! He decided to milk this and made his appearance on the stage, posing with his hands on his hips. He basically knew Layla's entrance movements off by heart and he strutted camply to the ring, hand on hip, scowl on his face.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Sea Isle City, New Jersey, weighing 143 pounds, Josh Mathews!"

Eden Stiles, the new lady ring announcer for Superstars was no Lilian but she had a commanding voice all the same. Josh always had to pinch himself whenever he heard his announcement. He performed Layla's signature pose on the ropes..lucky he was as petite as he was otherwise this would have been a bit of a fail.

The familiar school bell sounded and Matt Striker made his way to the ring, to a somewhat mixed reaction. Some were delighted to see him in the ring, whils tothers booed him because he was going against the little cute spitfire Josh.

The bell rang and the two former announcers began to scrap, Matt already getting the upper hand due to his size advantage. He grabbed Josh into a sleeper but Josh wriggled out and whipped Matt into the ropes. He jumped up and caught Matt with a pretty good dropkick, sending his colleague and opponent to the mat. He went for a cover. He knew he was due to win but he wanted to make the most of his time here. Matt kicked out at one.

Matt still was showing signs of ring rust after his limited bouts on NXT this month, and Josh picked up on this; he just hoped Matt didn't still keep up his reputation as a 'stiffer'.

Matt went for a clothesline but Josh ducked and managed to grab Matt in a headlock.

"HAA! YAA!" Josh screamed as he twisted Matt's around and fell into a sitout position, performing a pretty mean Lay-out. He went to pin Matt again...one...two...Matt kicked out.

"Do you just want to be Layla?" Matt snarked under his breath.

"Shut up!" Josh hit back.

He never had a problem with Matt when they were commentators, but he was just worried about his performance tonight, and this wasn't helping - he was already hung over and full of junk food! He was already feeling the effects and knew he wasn;t going to last much longer.

As Josh got to his feet, Matt surprised him and rolled him up into a School Boy pin...he was so shocked he almost let the ref count to three but luckily Matt let him go at the last second. Matt pulled the smaller man to his feet and then set him up for a suplex, which he performed and Josh crashed onto his back. Matt went to cover again but Josh managed to get his shoulder up at the last second. Matt decided to take a run up and aimed a low dropkick at Josh's head but the small man rolled away at the last second. Josh struggled to his feet. He and Matt exhanged a few more blows before Josh pulled Matt into another headlock. He grabbed hold of Matt's side and threw his small body back, driving Matt headfirst in a particularly nasty Snap DDT (AKA the French Kiss). Josh knew that he had to do what his fans (another thing he was still getting used to) wanted him to do...he staggered towards the turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope, body heaving, red and sweaty. He looked worse than Heath Slater at the moment. This was the first time since his concussion he'd attempted a moonsault. He shut his eyes, mentally counted to three and jumped, flipping his small body over, Matt discreetly moving closer so Josh could land properly. As the crowd screamed, Josh hooked Matt's leg.

One. Two. Three. Yes.

Josh was back on track.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm ending it here because this was one HELL of a long one! Well it seemed that way when writing! Still I hope there was lots to enjoy and yay for more cheeky Coddles :)<strong>

**More A-Bourne action, aren't I good? **

**And the only reaso0n Striker features so prominently is that I was watching some of his matches last night out of curiosity and thought he'd be a perfect opponent for Josh XD**

**Is it wrong I can totally see him in Layla's attires and doing her entrance to 'Nasty Girl'? LOL.**

**As always, your feedback makes me happy xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Still your responses keep coming - reading the feedback is honestly the best thing about this...that and the lovely images of hot men having sex conjured during the writing XD_

_Sorry it's been so long, I never know what the best amount of time is between updates without compromising the quality!_

_And I'm sorry if yet more Coddles/Josh smoking and bitching scenes appear,but I do love writing them XD_

_There's also a healthy dose of smut...and some mentions of kink too!_

_Enjoy! :D xx_

* * *

><p>Josh made his way backstage, a little more out of breath than he'd been for a while, but it had been his first match for a few weeks, and he'd been eating junk food. He was surprised to see Ted, fully attired up and ready, flanked by Cody (now wearing his cute hipster 'off-duty' glasses), both waiting for him.<p>

Both boys wore wicked, mischeivous smirks.

"Good match!" drawled Ted.

"Yeah," chimed in Cody, "Like your new theme?"

"I thought that was you...Coddles I hate you sometimes!"

"Bitch you were _working_ it, so WHATEVER!" Cody declared, "I think Lay's old theme is so much more YOU, wouldn't you agree Teddy?"

"For once, yes," Ted put in, still smirking, "And maybe Coddles is finally rubbing off on me, but that attire does look hot on you. Miz is such a lucky fucker."

"Trufax," put in Cody.

"You're such a nerd, Coddles!" Josh grinned, though he was blushing at their collective flirting.

"And you both love me for it," Cody grinned.

"Hey, DiBiase, you're up next!" called a techie.

"OK, well, see you later, trouble," Ted said, turning to his boy.

"Good luck Teddy, maim his ass!" Cody said, kissing the blonde on the lips before hugging him.

"Love you baby boy."

"Love you more."

"Ugh I'm gonna barf!" Josh put in. Cody flipped him off. Ted disappeared to the guerilla, Cody staring fondly at the retreating, orange trunk-clad man as he went.

"Not fair," the brunette complained, "He always wears orange now. Swear he does it on purpose."

"Because he knows how much you like him in orange," Josh said, "He's not the clueless hick you make him out to be!"

"Bitch! I never said that!" Cody gasped, "And yeah...his ass looks so fine in those orange trunks."

"When he was prancing about Raw with Maryse last year, wearing glittery purple and green all the time, was that your doing as well?" Josh asked.

Cody just smiled coyly.

"You two are such an adorable couple, I got really worried when you two had problems," Josh said.

Cody's smile grew wider. He reached into his pocket. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Come with me?" the brunette asked.

"I reek, I wanna shower, plus Mikey may be waiting for me," pouted Josh.

"Tough, he'll have to wait a bit longer, I've booked you for the moment!" Cody grinned, and grabbed Josh's arm and pulled him along the corridor and out the nearest exit.

"Better not let any of the lower carders catch you, Superstars is no place for the Intercontinental Champion," scoffed Josh, "It's for rookies like me and losers like JTG."

"You'll be a top carder before the end of the year baby, I know it," Cody said, sparking his cig up.

"Wish I had your faith in me," Josh said, "I don't wanna get a push too early...my worst fear is to be another Drew."

"You gotta feel sorry for him," Cody said, taking a large puff, "A year ago he was tag champ with me, and an ex-Intercontinental Champ...now he's jobbing to virtually the whole Raw locker room!"

"Sad," agreed Josh, "Used to quite like him on Smackdown, but then that was when he used to hang with you...The Dashing Ones indeed..Coddles that was so stupid."

"Well I'm Intercontinental champ now so kiss my ass, bitch," Cody smirked.

"Has Teddy done you in that belt yet?" asked Josh.

Cody just raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Do you need to ask, Joshy?" he deadpanned, "Have you fucked Mikey whilst wearing Lay's old clothes...please tell me you haven't...ewwww even for you that'd be wrong."

Josh blushed and smiled coyly. Cody let out a sharp, most-un-masculine (even for him) giggle.

"Omigod, you DID? You do realise I HAVE to tell Lay like right now!" he crowed, reaching into his jeans pocket with his free hand and pulling out his phone.

"Coddles..NO...NO!" Josh made to grab it but Cody's arms were a lot more muscular and powerful than his and the young brunette easily pushed him away. Cody stomped his cig out on the floor and began to tap, a sly grin on his face. Almost instantly the phone buzzed with a reply.

"She says she wasn't planning on having them back...she kinda anticipated you'd do that!" grinned Cody, "We know you too well, Joshy. Kinkiest and horniest bitch I know."

"And you love me for it." Josh poked his tongue out at him, "Lucky I'm one of the few who still lets you act like a huge fag really isn't it? Anyway why aren't you cheering Teddy on? Some boyfriend YOU are!"

"You fucked Miz in the ass whilst wearing Diva's ring attire, you;ve got NO room to comment, MISTER," Cody shot back.

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

"Love you Coddles."

"Love you more Joshy."

"Now can we please go back inside, I need to change into my suit for Smackdown."

"Oh you're still commentating?"

"Yeah...don't wanna forget my place just yet!"

"But I thought you were an official superstar now?"

"Yeah but I like commentary...don't wanna give it all up, anyway until I'm fully cleared from my concussion."

"Then you might wanna take a look at this."

The whiteboard for Superstars had been wiped clean and the Smackdown running order had been written in its place.

And sure enough..

_Dark match: Josh Mathews (W) vs. Heath Slater (L)_

"Oh you're having a laugh!" groaned Josh.

Cody just giggled.

"Oh please, that'll be hilarious...the One-Man Failed Genetics Experiment is jobbing to you now...that'll wipe the smile of Justin's face...both he and his little bitch have been made to job to you now!"

"Shame I can't stink-face him or something!" Josh said.

"Oh Joshy PLEASE DO! That will make my night!" Cody said eagerly.

"Maybe I'll get my thong out," Josh smirked.

"PG rating, you'll upset the soccer moms," Cody reminded him.

"Ah nuts," Josh said, "Hey Teddy!"

Josh allowed himself a smile as he saw Cody's face light up at the mere mention of the blonde's name.

A flushed but happy Ted was strutting from the guerilla.

"Hello trouble!" he chuckled as Cody gave a mew and leapt into his arms.

"You've been gone a whole ten minutes or so Teddy, you know what he's like!" grinned Josh.

Cody turned to flip Josh off. Josh shook his head and padded back along the corridor, hoping to get a shower in before he got ready for his match against Heath. Oh well, if he could beat Justin then the stupid redhead would be a piece of cake. The guy acted like he was stoned most of the time anyway.

Just as he entered his locker room, his phone began to ring, almost on cue. Who could that be?

_Alex calling. _

"Hello?"

"Hey, Josh, you remember the plan?"

"Oh yeah, course, why, what's new?"

"Evvy went into the Apple store today."

"Oh brilliant. And it's a pay as you go one?"

"Yeah...he needs everyone's contributions ASAP. And we've decided a name too."

"Oh awesome! What?"

"Steve."

"Why that?"

"No idea, Evvy chose it, I just agreed."

"And he's OK with the other thing."

"Yeah he's fine...his would be the least recognisable if you get what.."

"Yeah...too much information!" Josh stifled a chuckle. This plan was going to be epic. "And when I can I get Coddles in...I feel mean hiding stuff from him..he is my best friend."

"I know, I know but just now a blabbermouth will fuck this up...I'm sure you want to see that bearded bastard take a big fall don't you?"

"Yeah...I'll end his career if I could."

"Exactly...just remember what he's done. And as soon as it's all in motion...you can tell Cody everything. His big mouth will be perfect for the next part anyway. Did you know you've been booked on both shows today?"

"Yeah, just found out...against fucking HEATH for Smackdown..dark match though."

"I hope you bust the stupid hick wide open!" Alex snarled down the phone.

"I fully intend to," Josh said.

* * *

><p>Josh's match on Smackdown wasn't as good as his Superstars match against Striker, and it was basically a Divas match with two men if you wanted to be cruel (in other words it was a two minute squash match) and Josh just beat Heath down before finishing him with a Lay-Out and pinning him. The goof didn't even bother trying to fight back. He didn't even trash talk.<p>

Josh had just kept the blue and black ring attire on and showered before the show started. Now finally, he was back at the hotel with his Mikey. And Mike had whisked him not to the bedroom, nor a fancy restaurant. Oh no.

"Close your eyes baby boy," the older man grinned as they made their way through the lobby.

"Mikey...not here.." Josh complained, already feeling like an idiot still in his ring clothes which were now starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Let them look, they're just jealous of our combined hotness," Mike said, grinning and placing his hands over Josh's eyes. Luckily where he planned to take the young boy (well, man but the size difference..yeah you get it) wasn't far. Josh awkwardly padded in time with Mike, letting the ex-WWE champ guide him.

Mike soon found what he was looking for. He guided Josh in.

"Keep them closed baby," he purred.

The blonde girl at the reception point gave them both a look. Josh's skimpy attire was attention-grabbing enough, as was the fact that he;d just been guided in by The Miz...and then Mike had to make it even more obvious.

"It is still open?" Mike asked.

"Certainly sir," the girl responded woodenly, "The prices are on the card here."

"Right," Mike said, "Have you got any places left for the full-works?"

"For how many?"

"Two. Yes, that's us two."

"So sir..and sir?"

Mike glowered at her, daring her to make a snarky comment.

"Three hundred dollars then please."

Mike didn't even flinch and handed her his plastic.

"Right this way then," the girl intoned.

Mike resisted the urge to ask her if she was a robot. She visibly recoiled when he placed his hands over Josh's eyes. Mike just brushed it aside - this wasn't really upsetting to him, she was just stuck up her own arse and probably a Republican as well.

She was still scowling as she handed him two robes.

"Have a pleasant time," she said, the false smile almost cracking her painted face.

Mike smiled back just as falsely.

"Open them, baby," he whispered.

Josh did so. They were in the hotel's spa. And it looked wonderfulyl inviting.

"Thought you could use a night's relaxation," Mike said fondly.

"Thank you baby," Josh beamed, "Is there a jacuzzi?"

"I paid for us to use everything," Mike smiled back.

After changing into their robes they entered the jacuzzi...to their slight surprise two other men were in the bubbling water...and they looked very into each other...they were making out.

Both were colleagues of theirs, and both were stocky, one had a buzz cut and scruff on his face, the other with neatly-styled brown hair.

Matt Striker and Michael McGillicutty.

Josh shot Mike a sly grin. Mike was blushing.

"Baby...we can't go in...we're fucking commando under these!" he hissed.

"Don't be such a fraedy-cat," Josh said and he slipped his robe off...Mike was put out...that amazingly tiny and pert ass was his property and his alone...those two could get lost if they wanted to ogle Josh. He ripped his robe off and slid in beside Josh.

"Evening boys," Josh camped.

Michael broke his embrace with Matt and both men blushed.

"Oh, don't stop on our account," drawled Mike.

"Didn't see you there...Miz," Michael murmured.

"So how long?" the ex-WWE champ replied.

"A few weeks," Matt put in.

Josh could see they were holding hands underneath the water.

"Welcome to the club," he smirked.

"What club?"

"I think the whole WWE's gonna be gay by the end of this year," Josh said, "It's the long nights on the road...those hotel rooms can be pretty lonely some nights, and if you don't fancy a ring rat...?"

"And you'd know all about that, Mathews!" snarked McGillicutty, "There's probably not one state in the whole country where you've not had your ass fucked by some trick."

Mike's blue eyes fixed on the third-generation superstar and narrowed angrily.

"Listen Hennig, it's old news...sure everyone knows what I am," Josh said, "I don't care. Some of you lot need to get the fuck over the fact I used to sleep around!"

"Being woken up at 3am by you screaming out the tour bus whilst some john gave you a pounding took some getting over," Striker replied, but he was smiling.

Josh grinned back.

"I bet you whacked off to it!" he said.

Mike continued to glare. He knew that Striker was a flirt and had been admonished by Ted for trying to fish in his creek.

"Don't take it personally if Coddles asks too many questions," Josh continued, "No gay gossip goes anywhere without going through him or me first!"

"Still queen bee then?" snarked Striker.

"Bitch please, Cody and I will always be the queen bees," Josh grinned.

Mike just shook his head. He knew he had his fem moments but Josh and Cody really were beyond him sometimes...he never understood why those two felt it necessary to behave like high-school girls.

"So," Josh went on, "Who's the lucky one?"

"Pardon?"

"Who gets it in the ass?"

"None of your business!" snapped McGillicutty, "Why is it so important to you? If you must know, we're both versatile! And don't worry, I'm not a raving screamer like you."

"How much did you get fined that one time?" Striker asked.

"A hundred bucks."

"What the fuck?" Mike asked. Josh hadn't told him this titbit!

"Last year, think we had a house show in Minnesota," Josh said, "Cody, Lay and I went out to some shitty bar...anyway...I met this guy and took him back to my room. ...well let's just say he knew what he was doing...and I didn't hold back telling him so. Not only did he fuck off after he jizzed, I woke up to about four noise complaints and Vince fined me a hundred dollars for it for bringing the company into disrepute...hotel were furious!"

"How many have you slept with over the years?" asked Striker, knowing he was getting under Mike's skin with this.

"I dunno," Josh said shrugging, "A fucking lot...probably in triple figures...well into that. But I'm not that guy anymore. I was sick of anonymous fucks. i wanted a proper boyfriend...someone to take care of me, someone who I could please...someone who I could show the real Josh Lomberger. And I found him."

He edged closer to Mike and turned to look into fierce, bright blue eyes. Mike began to devour his mouth, little whines sounding at the back of his throat.

"Hey, baby," Striker turned to his new beau, "Fancy hitting the sauna?"

McGillicutty smirked back at him.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

The buzz-cutted man stood up and climbed out, giving Josh and Mike a good view of his round ass (if they were looking). Matt edged his muscular body out as well, and he picke dup a towel and tenderly began to dry Michael off. The younger man mewed at the gentle touch...Justin would never do this to him. Both men had kept their backs to Mike and Josh for obvious reasons.

"Could bore through concrete with that!" Michael said, a coy smile on his face as he took a look at Matt's length.

"Well let's go find the sauna and you can climb on," Matt said back, his distinctive voice seasoned with lust as he pulled his robe on.

"Now that I like the sound of," Michael purred, edging for a kiss. Matt grabbed his ass under the white robe and the two men made their way to the sauna.

* * *

><p>As soon as they located the hot room,which was, luckily, empty, the robes came off and Michael leapt into Matt's arms, the pair kissing furiously and passionately. Michael sank to his knees and began to suck on Matt eagerly, making sure he was lubed up. He was so happy with Matt...such a relief to get away from Justin at last. And the sex...wow the sex was mind-blowing...Matt actually took time to please him...and let him top as well. Both men being versatile meant a lot of time in bed...equal time too. Michael loved to straddle Matt and hold him close whilst riding him like a rodeo cowboy...Matt sat on the bench, legs open and inviting.<p>

"Come here, you," he purred...that voice...was like honey to Michael. The buzz-cut man had always found Matt's voice impossibly sexy...and the older the former teacher/wrestler got, the hotter and more youthful he seemed to become.

Matt held his fingers out to Michael's mouth.

"Suck them...that's it...bend over Joey...you know what I want from you."

Michael just moaned and bent over, his beautifl ass in Matt's face. Matt began to eat him out.

"Ohh fuucccck!" he gasped...that man's tongue was a miracle worker.

"Like that my boy?" Matt asked.

Michael was most turned on by Matt being a teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Striker," he said, shooting Matt a wicked grin.

"Do you think you deserve your reward then..boy?" Matt played along, idly stroking his cock.

"Yes sir," Michael mewed, trying to widen his eyes. With his rather hard, thuggish appearance he couldn't really do innocent if he tried...but he looked cute doing it all the same.

"Climb on then," purred Matt. He spun Michael back around and gently pulled him forward...instinctively his legs opened then bent at the kness, and Michael gasped as he felt Matt penetrate him...it hurt a little as they'd only used spit to lube up...but Matt snaked his hips and Michael let out a squeal as his prostate got touched.

"Oh YEAH," he groaned, oh-so-masculine despite the fact he was riding a man's cock.

"Ride it, go on," Matt urged, the younger man's walls so tight and hot around him.

Michael began to gently bob up and down, finding his own rhythm, Matt snapping his hips in time with Michael's thrusts...soon both men were emitting loud,guttural grunts and groans as they found the perfect rhythm...Michael was exhilariated...the heat from the sauna makiing this all the more erotic...he grabbed Matt's shoulders...he could fell it.

"Mattiee...gonna...gonna..."

"C'mon baby...cum for me!"

Michael let out a final strangled yelp as his body tensed and he came thickly all over their stomachs.

After his orgasm finally subsided, he climbed off and sat between Matt's legs, looking up at the older man.

Matt began to hungrily fist himself, knowing exactly what Michael wanted now...with a loud grunt he began to come all over the thuggish-looking man's hungry face.

* * *

><p>Evan and Alex lay in each others' arms, both men sweaty and happy after the hot sex they'd just had...Evan had fucked Alex in four different positions...they'd started in the bath and ended up in bed, as well as daringly doing it on the balcony, Alex screaming his pleasure into the night as he rode his tiny lover.<p>

"Alex?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Can we talk, baby?"

Alex nodded, still nuzzling the petite man he was cuddled up to.

"I don't wanna keep asking...but would you ever top me?"

Alex's eyes opened a bit wider and he propped his head onto his free hand (the other hand was clasped in Evan's).

"Evvy...I thought I was good enough for you as I was...you've made cum every time we've ever done it...I'm sorry if I'm not enough for you."

Oh shit. Way to go Korklan! Evan kicked himself.

"No baby doll, that's not what I meant! I was just curious...you're so big and broad...you'd make little me see stars!"

Evan had a naughty grin on his face. Alex blushed. He had a little secret which he really didn't want to tell Evan...and he certainly never told Mike...because obviously if Cody found out...well, we all know what happens then!

Evan spotted Alex's flushing...and he knew it wasn't just post-coital.

"Baby?"

Alex looked into the gentle brown eyes.

"I don't want to top you because in fan fiction everyone assume you're a passive little twink who everyone treats like a soft toy!"

"And how would you know that?" grinned Evan.

Alex avoided his gaze.

"Alex...tell me now."

"Before you asked me out...I used to read fanfics about you..and whack off to them," Alex couldn't beleive he'd just admitted that out loud!

"Oh did you now?" Evan's smirk was priceless, "What kind of fiction..me and you...or just me in general?"

"You in general...especially you and Randy...I read a really hot one once...you did age play with him in it, he was your daddy and you wore a school uniform."

Evan's grin got wider. Now this sounded juicy. School uniform...age play? He bet Alex would probably be an awesome Daddy actually...with his jock-like appearance and build. Evan knew that many of his fans saw him as a cute little boy rather than a man in his late twenties. He didn't mind that and often played up to it. After all...how would they know he spent most nights dominating the much bigger (and admittedly more manly on screen) Alex Riley?

"So you want to be my daddy do you Alex? Bit of a leap for you isn't it...boy?" Evan said, now grinning quite devilishly.

"No...Evvy I'd like you to be MY Daddy...when you don't shave you look SO hot..." ALex confessed.

"Fucking hell Alex, Mike must have fucked you up with that storyline of you being his 'personal servant'!" quipped Evan.

After what he went through with Justin, Alex couldn't help but get turned on when men domianted him...which is why he enjoyed being Mike's lackey even if he didn't really fancy Mike. Sure Mike was hot as, but he just wasn't Alex's type...besides they were both bottoms so it wouldn't have worked anyway!

"So, Alex," Evan continued, noting Alex was hard again after all this talk, "Do you have anything you could wear if you wanted to be my boy?"

Alex nodded. Any one of his white dress shirts and ties plus jackets from his days as Mike' bitch would do...school logos were easy to find online...and he'd actually cut up a pair of his chinos to look like English school shorts...and, he never told anyone this...he'd stolen one of Cena's caps to act as a school cap.

"You do?" Evan was surprised.

"There's a lot you don;t know about me, Evvy," Alex went on, a sly smile now lifitng his features, "Now I'm much more comfortable around you, I can tell you about my kinks...and what I really like in men. I have a schoolboy costume. I have a cane, I have a belt."

Justin had never asked Alex what he liked...it was always about him and HIS selfish needs...Evan just made Alex feel so comfortable in himself...comfortable enough to admit this naughty side of him that he kept deeply hidden. Even Mike, his best friend, didn't know about this kink of Alex's.

"So where we we? Boy?" Evan smirked, pushing Alex onto his back, kissing him once more.

* * *

><p>Mike, Alex and Evan all met up at the arena before Raw the very next week, eager to get their heads together and put their devious little scheme to bring Justin down into action.<p>

Basically, Evan had gone and bought an iPhone and they were going to set up a fictional admirer for Justin...Alex had got the idea from Mike's pursuit of Josh and then given it a twist - it was perfect...so cliched it was almost impossible to make up. And Evan had agreed to take photos of himself (as he hadn't got anywhere near Justin so his body wouldn't be 'recognisable' if you get the meaning) and send them to Justin. It was a classic high school prank, and for twenty-and-thirty something professional athletes probably not the most mature but if it gave a bullying co-worker his just desserts, what was the problem with that?

Mike was browsing the intimate snaps Evan had taken of himself, eyes wide and cheeks flushed a little.

"What about a face photo?" he asked.

"You know what those dicks on Gaydar and stuff are like, I saved some of this guy...think he was British actually!" Evan said, "Close enough match, not bad actually is he?"

"I'd do him, I suppose," Mike conceded, "Evvy it's weird...I feel like I've violated you."

"Hey, that dick you've been perving over spends most of its time inside my ass!" Alex grinned, "And it feels better than it looks!"

"LEXIE!" Mike looked uncharacteristically scandalised, "Since when have you got so cheeky?"

"When you have enough mind-blowing sex with the msot exciting cruiserweight on the roster?" Alex grinned.

Mike loved the changed, confident and quite brash Alex that had emerged of late, considering his big push was sputtering to halt (he spent more time on Superstars than Raw these days) he looked happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Shame your push has been stopped," Mike said, "Wish we didn't feud now!"

"I'm happy, Evvy's got gold, and I' ve got steady work, it's fine!" Alex said, "As long as I'm on Raw with you and my Evvy, I'm perfectly happy."

"Awww!" cooed Evan, sloppily kissing his boy's cheek. Alex blushed but continued to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a mixed bag of scenes but I didn't know when to really stop here! So there is the plan...not the most original but should be good to watch Justin get burned!<strong>

**Had to do a bit of McGillicutty smut...and couldn't resist more Coddles and Josh trash talking. I know they are such a pair of queens (especially Cody, oh dear lord) but I find it so much more fun to write and between those two it works as they are total BFFs! And Cody's got that playful smile about him which is why I made him this way in the first place!**

**Always like to hear your thoughts! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_I shouldn't put out another update so soon but I've been MARKING out lots after Vengeance. You can see by his dominance in this chapter who my favourite match-up of the night was! XD_

_One thing I would like to do is take this beyond arenas and hotel rooms but I think it would drift off being a WWE fanfic then! Oh well we shall see! _

_Thanks again for your wonderful support._

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

><p>Josh and Cody were sat in the small cafe in the Paris, as the WWE were in France for the Live tour for Smackdown.<p>

Next week Cody was defending his title against his boyfriend at Night Of Champions and he was ecstatic - he was loving their on-screen feud after these months of tagging together again. The high energy feud had translated into hard sex and lots of it in the bedroom. Cody was walking (just about) on air at the minute.

And just because he was in a good mood today he'd dragged Josh to a particularly nice bistro for lunch which the young brunette had even offered to pay for.

"Make up your mind Joshy!" he quipped, as his older yet smaller friend pored over the menu, trying not to choose the msot expensive dish.

"He'll have the sea bass," Cody finished for him when he continued to um and ahh.

"Coddles...that's twenty euros a portion!" Josh said.

"And I'm not allowed to treat my best friend?" Cody raised his eyebrows...under his dorky white shades.

Josh was still itching to tell his best friend about the little plan to give Justin his just desserts.

Already Alex had been sending naughty text messages to Justin but so far the high-flyer hadn't responded. No doubt thinking he was too good for 'Steve'.

"Is there a nerd store...sorry I mean an alternative, comic book type store in this city?" Josh asked.

"Rude!" Cody pouted, "Why do you ask?"

"I gotta get you something in return for this," Josh said, "You're spoiling me! You're getting as bad as Mikey!"

"I don't see you complaining about his picking your clothes out for you, bitch!" Cody grinned back, "Face it Joshy, you're into sugar daddies!"

"Fuck off, I'm five years older than YOU!" Josh folded his arms and pouted, "How can you be a sugar daddy? Ewww...the word Daddy just sounds WRONG when talking about you!"

"And why is that?" Cody challenged.

"Welll...to put it bluntly Coddles, you're not exactly He-Man..." Josh trailed off realising he was in dangerous waters now.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Always tanning, waxing your legs, defuzzing your ass crack, spending hours doing your eyebrows, then there's your nose stud, your lipgloss and your nail polish! And that's when you're not out spending your wages on action figures and X-Men comic books!"

"Anything you'd like to add?" Cody spat.

"Coddles I'm just playing, you know that!" Josh reasoned, "Oh fuck...I'm sorry..of course, me and my big fucking mouth. I'll pay my share, I'm sorry baby."

He got to his feet and padded around the table to the brunette.

"I'm sorry...forgive me," he said, leaning over and hugging Cody who still looked quite hurt even under his sunglasses.

"Why do people like telling me reasons I apparently suck...just because I am who I am?" Cody said, "If my boyfriend and my best friend have no problem doing it...no wonder I get booed so much every week!"

"Coddles, you get booed because you played an arrogant airhead spouting grooming tips for about a year before becoming Victor Von Doom in spandex briefs!" Josh said, "You do play such a great baddie...I love watching your matches...you get so growly and manly...so unlike you!"

Cody stuck his tongue out at him. It wasn't quite the response Josh wanted but it told him he was forgiven. At that moment Cody's phone buzzed. He turned and looked at it.

_Hey BB 3 guess wot...guess hu ur facing 2night? Teddy xxxxxx3_

Cody tapped a response.

_Who? not jtg is it? LMAO :D 3 xxx_

Ted replied almost instantly.

_Josh XD xxxx_

Cody took his shades off.

"What's up?" asked Josh.

"Teddy's just told me who I'm facing tonight."

"Oh right, Bryan? Zeke?" Josh asked.

Cody shook his head.

"You."

Josh was silent for a minute as he processed this.

"Okay...I assume I'm jobbing to put you over?"

"Dunno," Cody replied, "Why are creative SO MEAN?"

"Mean? Coddles I'm looking forward to it! You're gonna be my most high-profile opponent yet!" Josh said excitedly, "Even if you squash me I don't care!"

"But I won't, because I'm not a selfish bitch unlike SOME," Cody said, "Wouldn't make the Runnels name look good if I squash someone...unless it's JTG. You can kick my ass if you want, just make sure I look OK when I win!"

"Coddles, have I said before why you're my best friend?" Josh asked.

"Joshy...no...stop talking and come here and hug me."

"Why?"

"Because I want a hug and Teddy's being held up at the arena!"

Josh leaned forward into the taller, larger brunette's embrace. Cody nuzzled him closely, and Josh was surprised when Cody gently kissed his head.

"I'd die for you Joshy...nobody will ever break us up," he murmured.

"I don't wanna say this because Paris Hilton tarnished the expression," Josh replied into the warm, sweetly scented body, "But I like to think of us as total BFFs."

"Don't care," Cody continued, "If I lost you I'd lose a part of me."

"Coddles...should I be hearing this?" Josh asked warningly.

"Joshy...I don't want to sleep with you...I know too much about you and vice versa to even go there...you're mine Joshy...my best friend... my brother. Even my dad thinks of you as another son!"

And he held Josh's face in his hands and gently pecked both cheeks.

"Then what's Teddy?" asked Josh.

"His son-in-law...my family all say we're practically married anyway!" Cody said proudly. Whenever he talked about Ted (which was about 80 times a day at least) his face just radiated pride. It was clear to even the most casual observer how much Cody doted on his beloved Southern Beau.

"Awwww!"

"Sorry gentlemen...I'll come back later."

The waiter had arrived with their food.

"No..we're not dating!" Josh said, face reddening furiously, "He's my brother!"

The waiter knew exactly who they both were but was just being discreet. After all they were in the French capital which of course was commonly known as the city of love. But Cody's touched smile warmed a small cockle in Josh's heart as his big plate of oak-roasted sea-bass with caviar jus was placed in front of him.

After the boys finished their meal (and shared the biggest ice cream dessert this small bistro had to offer), they decided to kill some time by going for a walk.

"Why not ask Teddy along?" Josh asked.

"And have you feeling like Miss Third Wheel? No, space is good for us," Cody said, "If we were together 24-7 we'd wanna kill each other! Teddy's got his little redneck activites to enjoy...do you know about the DiBiase Posse parties?"

"The what?"

"Teddy's starting up his YouTube channel again...he's getting fans to hold tailgate barbecues in the parking lots at the arenas...and then goes along."

"Oh wow...we should go along!"

"Joshy...Teddy and I are spending time apart for a reason - Stephanie told me this morning at the hotel that she will tan our asses if we're seen together. If we toe the line she said she'll buy us a wedding present!"

Josh stopped in his tracks. Cody suddenly looked a little annoyed at himself.

"What? Did you say...? Cody Garrett Runnels are you keeping a secret from me?"

Cody just had a big dopey smile on his face.

"Just last night...I was going to tell you at lunch."

"So that's why you buttered me up with gourmet food? Coddles. Come here."

And he grabbed Cody in a big bearhug.

"I'm not squeeing, that's Lay's job," he said, "But Oh. My. God. About fucking time!"

* * *

><p>"Theodore Marvin DiBiase!"<p>

Ted was just pulling on his black and white sweatbands when he heard his name. He turned and saw Josh standing behind him, a big grin on his face. He instantly put two and two together and realised Cody had told his best friend.

"Want something, Mathews?" the blonde drawled innocently, squirting oil into his hand and rubbing it up his muscular arms.

"Nothing, just wanted to congratulate you," Josh said, "Someone had to make an honest woman of him eventually."

"Actually he got down on his knee, as you well know!" Ted said, "And less of the woman...that's my future husband you're raggin' on!"

"I'm allowed to rag on him, part of the benefits of being Coddles' BFF," Josh said.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Ted.

"On the phone to Lay. Lots of squeeing and OMG-ing, too much even for me," Josh said, "Who you against tonight?"

"Tag match with the Usos and Sin Botcha. Ah well, suppose I'm one of the mid-card faces now...never mind. I'm still gonna watch you and Coddles, should be awesome."

The door burst open and Cody burst in, still grinning from ear to ear. He padded over to Ted and wrapped his arms around the Missisippi native, peppering the back of his neck with kisses.

"Hello trouble," Ted chuckled, leaning into Cody's touch.

Josh couldn't help but gaze at them. They were so cute. And this was after almost four years together - they were still as in-love as they were back then. Sensing that the boys might want some privacy, he silently padded towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going, Mister?"

Cody was on him like a whippet.

"To change into my ring clothes?"

"Do you not want to go through our match?"

"I think we should wing it," Josh said.

"No Joshy...nah-uh." Cody moved away from Ted and grabbed Josh's arm, pulling him back inside.

"Alright, alright," Josh groaned.

* * *

><p>By the time Josh was finally allowed to go and get changed, he was pretty pumped, even though it would be a losing effort. No way would it have been believable if he'd beaten the Intercontinental Champion, not even as an 'upset'. He was too green as a full-time superstar. Cody vowed to let Josh get offence in, he was not about to squash his best friend, not even at a house show.<p>

Josh was once again sporting Layla's old pale blue and black outfit which was quickly becoming his favourite wrestling attire. He'd cut up some black knee-high socks and put them on his arms, reminsicent of the Jeff Hardy-style armwear he sported in his backyard days. After spiking his hair he was ready to go.

Cody was already in the ring when Josh waited for his cue, mouthing off in his soothsayer/Darth Sidious manner that he did, going on about how he was bringing the glory back to the title and the like. No wonder he was getting such a big push - Josh thought his friend was staggering on the mic, even though every sentence was a large plate of ham.

"Okay Mathews you're on," whispered a techie and Josh's music hit..

_I'm just a nasty girl lookin' for a nasty boy..._

Josh was now going to** kill **Cody once they got backstage...once was funny...twice was pushing your luck.

Still, like his friend said, he did work it. He appeared at the stage and posed just like his best girl friend. As before, he basically nicked her whole entrance, including the hand-on-hip walk and the rope pose.

"Work it bitch!" mouthed Cody.

Josh just glowered at him, getting into character.

Ding!

Josh ran at Cody who immediately grabbed his arm. They pulled at each other before Cody took him down in a hip-toss before pulling on his arm, trying to weaken it. Josh pushed him away. He landed a couple of punches at his friend's masked face before the taller and stronger man blocked him and whipped him into the ropes. Josh jumped and flipped over Cody's head in a sunset flip. He grabbed Cody and pulled him down...one...Cody kicked out and growled as he punted Josh in the head.

"PUT THE BAGS ON!" Cody roared at the crowd.

Josh ran at the brunette, attempting to clothesline him but Cody dodged him. Josh whipped round and walked right into one of Cody's deadly and picture-perfect dropkicks. Cody went to cover him but he kicked out at one. Cody wrapped his thick, muscular arms around Josh's neck and began to hold him in one of his signature sleeper holds, grimacing viciously as he did so, Josh crying out.

It looked like Josh may have had to tap there and then...his friend was really gripping him tight and the size difference between the two men was starting to take its toll on Josh. He heaved himself forward...bit further...YES! His arm was free and he elbowed Cody in the chest...trying to break the hold. Cody cried out and released him. Josh staggered to his feet and aimed a couple more punches, trying to build some momentum. He took a run, bouncing off the ropes, dodging Cody's clothesline and boucning off again...he leapt into a dropkick of his own, catching Cody right in the chest. The taller brunette was knocked off balance and fell to his knees. Josh once again took a run up and aimed a lower dropkick right at his back. Cody yelled out again as he was knocked flat. Josh went to cover..one, two..Cody kicked out again.

They continued to scrap for a few minutes, both men trying to make this the best match they could do.

Cody growled menacingly as he hooked his thick arm between Josh's legs and powerfully body-slammed him to the mat. It wasn't often Cody had the size and strength advantage but against the 143lb Josh he outweighed him by 80 pounds. Cody was climbing to the top rope...Josh knew this was coming...Cody threw his long body backwards in high and beautiful moonsault...but Josh rolled away at the last minute and Cody bounced off the mat, screaming in pain. Because he knew that he was going to 'miss', he didn't botch and threw his hands down at the last second. Josh climbed to his feet, taking advantage and pulling Cody up by his head.

"HAA! HAA!" Josh screamed, twisting his body around and pulling Cody down as he fell into a sitout positon - another Layout...it was fast becoming one of his signatures! Cody sold it perfectly as well...his tanned body almost folding in half as Josh took him down.

Rather than pinning him, Josh staggered towards the nearest turnbuckle to his fallen friend and climbed to the top. He was going to try and out-do him, not an easy task if you;ve seen Cody moonsault! He balanced himself before jumping as high as he could, flipping his body around and landed right across his friend's chest, bouncing off. Just as he crawled to get the pin, Cody reached out and punched Josh in the head, knocking him aside.

Cody struggled to his feet as Josh wriggled in pain, holding his head. He grabbed the former announcer and pulled him into the familiar headlock. He growled primally before throwing his 215lb body around in a nasty Cross Rhodes, snapping Josh almost in half. He went to cover...one, two, three.

_Woah..._

"Here's your winner, Cody Rhodes!"

Josh just watched his friend take his belt and raise his fist, glaring at the crowd before slipping out the ring. If this had been on Smackdown or Raw, Josh bet his bottom dollar that Cody would have 'bagged' him but as it was a house show, there was no storyline stuff. After Cody was backstage, Josh got his feet and padded up the ramp...twinging, out of breath, covered in sweat, but very pleased with himself...he'd lost but he didn't care. He'd even forgotten to murder Cody for changing his music..again.

* * *

><p>Cody was waiting for him as he entered the backstage area.<p>

"Hey you," Cody gasped, hugging his best friend, "You did awesome...I'm so proud of you!"

"You beat me!" Josh said, "And I was OK..I suppose..you're the champ!"

"Best moonsault you've done so far," Cody beamed, "Though you'll never be as graceful as me, bitch."

"Oh you wish, hoe!" Josh shot back.

Cody offered his arm and Josh linked his arm in it. After pausing at Cody's locker room to get the younger boy's smokes (and to put his belt back) they headed out into the smoking area.

Cody offered the packet to Josh.

"Coddles...first you nearly break my neck now you're trying to kill me slowly and painfully?" Josh quipped.

"Oh quit whining bitch and just take one!" Cody said.

"You're a bad influence on me," Josh said, taking a cigarette and lighting it along with Cody's.

"You love it," Cody retorted. He shuffled himself around, laying his long legs across the bench, his shiny black boots resting on Josh's lap.

"Hey..." Josh protested, "I'm not a footrest, do you mind?"

"As your Intercontinental Champion who just whupped your peachy twink ass, you.."

"Oh shut up," Josh cut in, giggling, "Just don't bitch if I get cig ash over your boots."

He had a thought. To hell with the original plan, after today he couldn't really lie to his best friend any longer.

"Hey Coddles, do you wanna know some amazing gossip?"

Cody's eyes lit up instantly.

"Yeah...who about?"

"Beardie McBitchwhore...guess who he started fucking after Alex walked out on him?"

"William Regal?"

"Ugh, credit William with more taste if he swung our way! Try again!"

"Darren Young?"

"As if Pre-Jack Gabriel would EVER go for a rookie?"

"Justin Roberts, the ring announcer...I dunno..a clue might help Joshy!"

"He was screwing McGillicutty!"

"Oh. My. Fucking..GOD!" Cody gasped, "Henning's one of us? If he takes it up the ass I'll eat my mask!"

"Better tuck in then Coddles...hope you like the taste of acrylic."

Cody actually squeaked with surprise.

"Fucking hell...why have you kept this from me. Joshua Lomberger you are one MEAN bitch!"

"It gets better...McGillicutty is now dating Matt Striker!"

Cody's eyes were as wide as saucers under his mask now.

"Me and Mikey shared a jacuzzi with them...Striker's still a big flirt."

"Oh he always was," Cody said, "I had to tell him to back off so many times...the bitch is fucking deaf."

"Until your redneck knight in a dolphin visor went in and saved you," Josh smirked.

"Don't knock Teddy's visor! He looks so hot in it," Cody said.

"You're always telling him to burn it!"

"I'm allowed to!"

Cody was sparking up another cigarette..this was serious bzness bro and required another smoke.

"Coddles, can you not go spreading this stuff?" Josh said, "I know Hennig ain't the most popular but from what Alex told me Justin was playing the mindgames on him as well."

"Thought so...how many other sex slaves has he got here?" Cody said angrily.

"By the time we've finished with him," Josh said, "He'll wish he'd never been born. We're giving him a taste of his own medicine."

Cody looked a little hurt.

"What do you mean, Joshy? Who's we?"

"Me, Mikey, Evvy and Alex."

"Am I not mature or good enough for your little get-Justin club then?"

"No Coddles, no!" Josh said, wishing he'd not said anything now, "I know when you hear dirt on a bastard like Gabriel you tell everyone you know...do you not remember our conversation at that pizza parlour the other week? I told you about the plan then and you were OK with it!"

Cody cast his mind back and realised Josh was right.

"Sorry Joshy, I forgot," he said.

"It's OK, just hold your horses before throwing your hissy," Josh grinned.

Cody flipped him off.

* * *

><p>Night Of Champions had ended for this year.<p>

Ted was unsuccessful at taking his other half's title, and Evan and Kofi were still Tag Champs.

Josh wasn't wrestling but was interviewing, and had to go in the ring to interview the new World Champ Mark Henry, which wasn't his idea of fun but oh well.

Miz had been a pretty big part of the event, him and Ron assaulted referees and then interfered with the main event (again). But the angry and mouthy Miz was now a quiet and relaxed Mike, sitting in a hot bath, cuddling his petite boyfriend in the tub.

"Love you," he murmured, "Sorry for being a party pooper...I'm beat and just wanted a quiet night in tonight. Baby why are you so quiet?"

Josh was dreading tomorrow...he hadn't seen the script for the next Raw yet and he had a feeling that Mike and Ron's 'actions' will have repercussions tomorrow.

"I'll miss you if the rumours are true," Josh said.

"My ears will always be just a call away," Mike said, nuzzling the spiked hair, "I got a whole load of promos to do the next few weeks anyway...you just keep working on your matches, don't worry about me."

"It feels like its our last night together," Josh whimpered.

"It will be for a little while," Mike said, "Baby c'mon...you'll be OK...you've got your road wife to keep you out of mischeif."

Josh turned and pounced on Mike, hungrily kissing him, splashing water over the sides of the big hotel bathtub.

"Ever done it in the bath, Michael?" he purred, grinding against Mike's hardon under the water.

"No...are you propositioning me, Mathews?" drawled Mike, switching the Miz back on, sensing that topping duty was going to be handed to him tonight. As it was their last night on the road for a while...he didn't mind..anything to keep his baby happy.

"I might be Miz...might shut your big mouth for a bit," Josh purred back.

Mike glared at him.

"How...dare you," he drawled, still fully in character, "I was going to lube your slutty ass up but you're probably loose enough to take my dick..now sit on it."

"Make me."

Josh's eyes sparkled with a new intensity.

Mike took hold of the small man and held him strongly in place as he mentally lined his length up...then Josh sat down hard...he gasped in pain and his eyes rolled back.

"Baby...stop it..I've hurt you!" Mike said, breaking character.

"M'fine...just..deeper Mikey...need to feel you..."

"No baby, let's just go to bed."

"But Michael.."

"I mean it."

Josh huffed and climbed out the bath, pulling a towel around himself quickly. Mike, now convinced the mood was destroyed, sighed and pulled the plug out the bath before drying himself off.

Josh was laying in the bed by the time Mike came in.

Mike shed his towel and padded naked over to the bed, climbing gratefully into the crisp white sheets.

"Hey...hey baby, I didn't mean to push you away."

Josh huffed and shuffled closer to the edge.

Mike gently reached over, feeling the solid, smooth, slim naked legs...and that beautifully soft ass...just touching Josh's body, especially here, was enough to get the slightly older man hard.

His touch moved to Josh's length. Mike began to softly massage it..noting how despite his hissy fit, Josh wasn't pushing him away.

Josh flipped around at that point and began to passionately kiss Mike, grinding their bodies together.

"Fuck me..Mikey...please," he gasped needily.

"Baby...do I have to top?" Mike mewed, gazing into those intense, sparkling eyes in that youthful face.

"Yes you do...I need you Mikey. You're good...beleive in yourself."

Josh slithered out of his embrace and got on all fours, ass in the air obscenely.

"C'mon Mikey...you want this little tight ass all to yourself," Josh purred, wiggling it provocatively, "I'm desperate for it Mikey...DESPERATE."

Mike was such a sucker for this little sex kitten...Josh played him at his own game as the naughty bottom and was probably better at it...being the smaller one. Mike climbed oput of the bed and padded towards Josh's backpack.

"Front pocket," Josh said, still on all fours, "Hurry up Mikey."

Mike didn't notice the crafty, evil smile on Josh's face...he'd set his iPhone up in the corner of the room...he needed something to keep him occupied while Mike was away! Whilst the older man was busy with the bag, Josh quickly reached over to push 'record'...just in time as Mike came padding back over, a tube of lubricant in his hand.

He squirted it over his fingers and began to insert them into his boy...noting Josh was noisier than ever.

"OH YEAHH!" Josh groaned, "FInger me...go on Mikey."

"Such a slut," Mike drawled, "You know how awesome I am, this'll be the best you've ever had!"

And he was playing The Miz too...perfect...Josh already wanted to see the video!

"Give me your awesome cock," whimpered Josh, "I'm a slutty commentary boy...I need your dick."

He bent down, creating a delicious shape with his slim, bendy, inked torso and his amazingly perfect ass pointing in the air...Josh knew his best feature (apart from his pretty face) was his age and gender-defying bottom.

"Such a hot little ass," drawled Mike, feeling more confident behind his 'Miz' mask.

"Give it to me...Miz." Josh moaned, pushing back, feeling Mike's tip touch his entrance...fuck's sake MIKEY...just DO IT!

Mike drove his hips forward, resting his hands on Josh's silken butt cheeks...it must a crime to be this gorgeous, surely?

"OH YES! YES!" cried Josh as Mike was sheathed all the way inside him...touching his prostate.

Mike raised his hand and brought it down onto Josh's ass, thrusting back and forth as he did so.

"OH YEAH...fuck my ass...fuck me good," groaned Josh.

Mike's thighs began to hammer at his ass...driving Josh FUCKING WILD...he wanted MORE...MORE.

"Miz...fuck like a fucking man or get your dick out of me!" he snarled, turning to glare at Mike.

Mike's jaw set in a classic 'angry Miz' expression and pulled out...before thrusting hard right back in...Josh squeaked in surprise...oh hello dominant Michael. He liked it. A lot.

"Harder."

Mike growled primally as he continued to savage his boyfriend's ass...maybe being a top wasn't so bad after all...he was so close...so fucking close...Josh was so tight and hot...and his sluttish screams were music to Mike's ears...

"GONNA...OH FUUUCK...GONNA FUCKING CUMM!" Josh gasped, "BIT MORE...HIT ME...Right...THEEERRE!"

He let out another primal scream as his little body tensed and he erupted hard over the duvet cover.

"OHH YES...OOOH! OOOOOOOH!" he groaned, rather too theatrically. Well not toally...Mike was the best fuck he'd ever had.

Mike slowly and deftly pulled out before throwing Josh around onto his back and straddling him, sitting down on his chest, a nasty Mizlike grin on his face as he began to fist his cock.

"Want some 'Miz Jizz?" he drawled.

Josh's flushed face just bore the most wanton expression Mike had ever seen. His tongue was out.

"Feed me," he purred.

Oh wow...what a slut...well that did it for Mike. He growled roughly as he too began to come...splattering Josh's pretty little face with his release...the younger man's pink tongue lapping greedily at his lips, eagerly slurping what he could reach. This side of Josh didn't emerge very often and Mike had quite a weakness for it.

But as soon as they both came down from their sexual high...Mike's self-doubt began to return...much as Josh's whorish behaviour just now was a huge turn on...it bothered him when he imagined Josh being like that with the hundreds or so of other guys he'd had over the years. He still bet he was the chunkiest guy Josh had had...Josh was definitely the type that twinks would have gone for despite being thirty years old.

Josh remembered his phone was still recording. How could he stop without Mike noticing? He crawled up and grabbed it.

"Why do you need that now?" demanded Mike.

Josh blushed.

"Er..."

"You fucking filmed us didn;t you? That's why you were acting like a fucking porn star!"

"Mikey...I did because when I get lonely and horny I can watch you pounding my ass through this mattress."

"Really?" Mike snapped, "Really?"

"Yes, really...what's the face for?"

Mike couldn't explain himself...since Striker's digs at Josh's past and Josh's shameless anecdote about his fine for being too loud his mind was plagued with mental images of Josh being fucked in the ass by faceless, nameless guys. He was jealous of all of them...he'd tried to not let Josh's past bother him all the time they'd been together.

"You sure want to wach yourself being done by a big fat jerk like me?" Mike cursed his insecurity.

"Michael Gregory Mizanin, look at me," Josh said, "I mean it. You're not fat baby, you're the most fucking amazing, gorgeous, sexy, perfect guy on this fucking planet...and you're all mine...do you know how many girls across the world would kill to be me right now?"

"But how many skinnier, prettier, younger guys want to be ME right now?" Mike said, still not looking at his boy.

"Oh Mikey, I thought we were over this," sighed Josh, "I love you. Just YOU. I'm not the 'hottest spot in the WWE, always open for business' now."

"I can't even ask you how many you've slept with even though you know my past," Mike said.

"The only person who knows that number is me," Josh said, "You knew before we hooked up that I'd been around. Please Mikey, don't be like this. If you can't accept my past, then what's the point of our relationship?"

"Maybe you're right," Mike said, standing up, "Well I hope the video keeps your wrist active. Good night."

And to Josh's dismay, the older man fiercely dressed in the baggy clothes he'd changed into after the event and was out the door with a SLAM! within two minutes.

Josh's eyes filled with tears...he couldn't help it. Mike was such a stubborn ass, it was well-known...but why bear a grudge over something he couldn't change. He hugged his knees to his chest as he dissolved into quiet sobs.

And outside the door, Mike's big blue eyes were also leaking tears down his face. He knew he was being a total ass about this...it wasn't like Josh's slutty past was news to him but it just bothered him in so many ways, more so than ever. He thought he could handle it but after that episode in that jacuzzi with Striker and Hennig, Mike was feeling more insecure than ever. He knew he didn't help himself when he did that Subway promo on Raw the other week...everyone ripped him for eating that sandwich on air...and the 'big fat Mike' jokes were started up again courtesy of JoMo. He was feeling more self-conscious than ever. He wondered if anyone had a spare bed tonight.

* * *

><p>Josh, still quietly sobbing, flicked through his contacts...almost subconsciously, he pressed C. He dialled that familair number.<p>

"Hey Joshy...what's up? You changed your mind about tonight?"

"Coddles...where are you?"

"Outside having a cig at the bar...baby what's wrong...your voice is rbeaking?"

"He's left me."

"What the fuck? What do you mean?"

"Mike just walked out on me...and he hasn't even given a proper reason."

"I'm on my way..gerroff Teddy...TEDDY! STOP! Sorry Joshy, Teddy's a little drunk. It's not far from the hotel, see you in about ten."

"See ya."

Josh hung up.

He padded into the shower, feeling very unclean and seedy right now. He quickly sponged himself down before gently drying himself off. He pulled on his Abercrombie sweatpants that he used to wrestle in back in the day and settled back on the bed...and found himself flicking through various photos on his phone of him and Mike...Mike looked happy..they both did.

After about twenty minutes, Josh was about to turn the light off when a tentative knock sounded.

He padded to the door and opened it. Cody was stood there, in an Apex Predator tee and sweatpants, and a 7-11 carrier bag in his hand, and his off-duty glasses on his face.

"You didn't wear that to the bar did you?" Josh asked.

"Shush," Cody said, "I brought Teddy home, he was too far gone and I wasn't gonna leave him on his own...no asshole will fuck with MY Teddybear! Put him to bed, and I brought us some cookies."

"Awww Coddles you didn't have to...just some company would be nice," Josh said, "Is Teddy OK on his own?"

"I put the trash can beside the bed in case he voms," Cody said, "And I left a note saying where I was and for him to call me if he needs me. So, budge up."

Cody climbed onto the bed and pulled Josh into one of his patented big hugs.

"You're really stacked now Coddles...that tee used to be quite baggy...your arms are stretching it now!" Josh murmured.

"Stop talking," Cody cooed, nuzzling his friend softly.

Josh pulled away and looked into those concerned blue eyes.

"What happened then?" asked Cody, reaching into the bag and pulling out a pack of fig rolls.

"We were having such a great night," Josh said, taking a bite of one of the soft cakey biscuits, "Bath together and shit hot sex...he topped again by the way...and fucked me as Miz..soooo hot...but then he got all funny."

"How do you mean, funny...urgh these imitation Newtons are horrible..sorry baby, carry on!"

"Got really bitchy...I filmed us."

"Wait, you WHAT?"

"I filmed us having sex...wanted something to watch if I got lonely and horny y'know...and he wasn't down with it at all."

"Well you didn't warn him baby, to be fair," Cody said, "Then what?"

"He's been acting weird for a while...you remember when he beat Jarrod from Subway?"

"And shovelled that sub down his neck...yeah I remember!"

"JoMo's been making fun of him on Twitter again and I think he's feeling a bit, y'know, conscius of his weight. He called himself a big fat jerk."

"That boy needs his fucking eyes tested if he thinks hes fat!" Cody commented.

"And then he brought up my past, saying how he doesn't want to know how many I've slept with despite me knowing exactly who he's fucked..he's no virgin himself. Then he got dressed and stormed out...he hates me!"

"Baby he doesn't HATE you...I think he hates the person you were," Cody said, "Hang on, I got us some mint Oreos as well..here have two baby...yeah, to be fair, it was literally one guy, sometimes even two, every town we stopped in...can I ask you one thing, baby?"

"What?"

"Does he know about the time in Atlanta last August...you know...the double.."

"No," Josh confessed, "I can't tell him I've had two in me at once...he'll never come back!"

"He's been spitroasted before...mind you that was one of JBL's little hazing 'jokes'...the bastard."

"Yeah I know...hate that has-been!" Josh said, "He was really angry Coddles, and this was meant to be our last night together."

"Oh yeah...right," Cody said, "Awwww baby, come here."

Josh's eyes were leaking again and Cody pulled his best friend close again.

"Stay with me tonight," Josh said, "But only if you think Teddy will be OK on his own."

"I asked Randal to check in on him when he got back," Cody said, "Have the rest of these Newtons...they taste like spandex."

"I don't even want to know how you know what it tastes like," Josh said,a small smile on his face as he took the cookies from his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>This was mainly a huge hunk of Coddles love after his awesome match at Vengeance (TWO moonsaults :D)...but poor Joshy :(<strong>

**I've only seen a handful of snaps from night two in their September tour of Paris and so I imagined that Coddles took on Josh...if Randal could face a jobber like Heath on Raw when he was champ, then why not?**

**Mikey will be back, don't worry...sometimes as a writer it's nice to have break from a couple of characters and the firing storyline from last month was a brilliant muse for that.**

**And don't worry, I fully intend to write about Alex's schoolboy kink...and maybe even have him top Evvy... just wanted to focus on our original couples of the piece this time - Coddles/Teddy and Josh/Mikey.**

**Yeah the engagement was a little bit of a cop-out wasn't it? Sorry! I'm awful at proposal scenes, I can never make them so they're not cliched in any way so I had it happen 'off-screen' as it were!**

**Love your feedback as always :) xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Can't believe I'm this far in now! So glad there's at least 17 (possibly more!) chapters to go!_

_Poor Josh and Mikey :( Don't lose faith in them yet, Mikey's just feeling a little insecure. Don't get annoyed with him, he still loves his Joshy very much...which is why he's funny about his past._

_Major NC-17/R rating for this one! Smut and Kink! Don't say you weren't warned!_

_Big thanks to the awesome** dreamscarred** for the big muse for this chapter!_

* * *

><p>A tearful Mike Mizanin pushed the doors of the hotel lobby open as he padded back inside, fresh from a night walk. After he'd walked out on Josh, he'd gone out to try and clear his head.<p>

He couldn't stop imagining Josh and random faceless douchebags fucking him up the ass...or him fucking stupid twink sluts...and he'd known that Josh was a little on the slutty side when he'd started to pluck up the courage to ask him out. He'd sent notes in the first place because he'd think that Josh would either think he was pranking or would turn him down as unworthy to satisfy his needs.

He'd stopped at the local 7-11 and had to duck behind a soda cabinet when he'd realised Cody was in the queue for the till...even with his big hipster glasses on, there was no mistaking the tall, muscular frame of the Intercontinental Champion/hyperactive young brunette.

Now, armed with some scotch, he was looking for someone to help him drown his sorrows. But who? Who'd have time to lsiten to HIM?

His first thought was his new tag partner Ron but nah...Ronnie was a great guy and all but not the right one to bitch to about your boyfriend.

Maryse was still in LA and a phone call wasn't the same as someone to blub to...wow Mike's masculinity really had taken a massive tumble. But he didn't care. A sympathetic face and willing ear was all he needed now.

He knocked the room he was looking for.

It opened.

"Hey Mike, whats up?" the bleached-blonde man said.

"You busy Nick?" asked Mike.

"Nah, just chillin', Nikki's out partyin', I've been left on my ass!" Dolph said, "Wow Mike, you look pretty bad. What's happened?"

The blonde noticed the glisten in those large eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, stepping aside to let Mike in. The older man padded inside. Dolph's laptop was open and a can of beer sat on the side.

"Not like you to have a night in," commented Mike.

"Yeah, well," Dolph said, "Nikki made me."

"You're so pussywhipped, Nick," Mike smirked.

"You're a fine one to talk, Mizanin...who's the one who spent five thousand dollars on a bespoke suit for his boyfriend?"

Dolph kicked himself when he saw Mike visibly wince.

"Shit...you guys haven't split up have ya? Wanna beer?"

"Got something stronger in this bag," Mike said, taking a seat on the bed, kicking off his sneakers and pulling the bottle of scotch out.

Dolph grabbed two glasses from the mini bar and brought them over.

"I'm all ears buddy," he said, as Mike poured them both a generous measure of the amber liquid.

"You and Nikki...how much do you know about her past?" asked Mike.

"All I need," Dolph replied, "Dude, are you sure you wouldn't rather be talkin to one of the ladies about this...y'know I'm not great at this feelings shit! I'm not as good as Bourne or Riley."

"You mean because you're not a fag?" snapped Mike.

"No, no," Dolph hurriedly backtracked, "Dude, I'm sorry, Ok? Just talk, I'll listen. Just don't expect great advice."

* * *

><p>Josh awoke at about five in the morning. He allowed himself a smile as he saw the black and grey-clad figure softly snoozing to his left. No, they hadn't done anything.<p>

They'd just sat and talked late into the night and Cody was adamant that he was going to keep Josh company...he didn't fancy dealing with a hungover fiance early in the morning anyway! Not when they were both due to appear on Raw tonight.

Josh stretched his tiny body and reached for his glasses. Mostly he wore his contacts but occasionally his glasses made an appearance. Mike told him he looked adorable in them anyway. It was still dark outside. Josh flicked the light on and padded across to the kettle.

A muffled mewing sound signalled Cody rising from his slumber.

"Morning," he murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up, his Apex Predator tee now very rumpled.

"Morning," Josh replied, flicking the kettle on, "Coffee?"

"Cheers Joshy," Cody said, reaching for his iPhone and checking for any missed calls from Ted. None, which was good news. Means he hadn't yakked.

Josh quickly made two hot cups of coffee and then handed one to his best friend.

"You look so cute in glasses," Cody said.

"Yeah because I actually need them," Josh grinned, "They're not just some fashion accessory."

"Hush," Cody said, reaching down on the floor for his squashed packet of smokes, "Come sit on the balcony with me."

"Coddles...it's barely five," complained Josh.

"Please?" Cody said.

"Don't wanna deal with hungover Teddy?" Josh asked.

"I love him so much...but not when he's been on the whiskey," Cody said wistfully, "He's such a grouchbag when he's got a hangover."

The two boys grabbed their coffees (plus the duvet) and made their way to the balcony. Cody offered Josh a cigarette and he accepted almost without thinking. Josh had given up when he'd first been signed as a Superstar but he realised that Cody was slowly tempting him back over. Oh well.

"What do you think's gonna go down tonight?" asked Josh.

"Well...after last night, think Mike and Ronnie will get fired," Cody said, "Where do you think he's gone?"

"Probably went out, got wasted and then picked up some ring rat," Josh said bitterly, "Because it's OK to slut it about if you're not me apparently."

"Joshy, don't be like that," Cody admonished him, "You need to talk to him, like I said last night. Show him you're not old slutty Josh...baby even Lay and I will admit that you were close to being a hooker who did it for free. Anyway, if things don't work out...you'll still have me. And Lay. You won't get rid of us, even if Lay's off the scene for now."

"Coddles, you mean the world to me...but I don't want to take you away from Teddy," Josh said.

"Joshy, don't be such a lemmule," Cody grinned, "There's no danger of that!"

* * *

><p>Mike sat in the chilly Ohio night air...humilated and angry. He knew this was coming..but it still hurt. He knew what way his storyline was headed but in his home state...with his mom and dad in the audience...he'd originally planned for Josh to properly meet them after the show when he'd first known the WWE was coming to Cleveland - but now there was little chance of that. He'd barely seen Josh the whole time they'd been at the arena.<p>

He couldn't help it. He began to cry.

"Hey c'mon, quit that!" Ron said, "It ain't real...we got all dat promo stuff to get done now...we havent actually been fired...aww man I see what you cryin' bout now..he's probably still here."

The doors opened and a techie came out.

"Miz, Truth...show's over, you're free to come inside now."

Mike sprang to his feet and practically ran inside. But his fire was soon extinguished when a passing and genuinely-sorry looking Nattie told him he'd just missed Josh.

* * *

><p>Evan and Alex were loading up their shared hire car.<p>

"What a night," commented Evan.

"I know," Alex said, "Evvy...how much do you want to go out tonight?"

"Not bothered either way...you got plans then baby?"

"Just drive."

Alex had a sly little smile on his face as he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

Evan got in next to him.

"Evvy..." Alex said, voice hoarse.

"Yeah?"

"Pull your pants down."

"Oooh...getting a bit dom are we?"

"Just do it."

Evan grinned and slid his sweatpants and briefs down, revealing his delcious thighs and semi.

Alex pulled an iPhone out of his pocket and before Evan realised, his beau had taken a couple of snaps.

"What you up to?" a bemused Evan asked.

"Steve's feeling frisky," Alex replied, an adorably naughty smile now adorning his features as he sent the photo.

Evan grinned broadly.

"Ahh...good idea!" he said, "Still, wouldn't mind you taking care of this."

He gestured to his cock, which was now fully hard.

Alex leaned over and obediently took Evan in his mouth, his hand idly playing with the brunette's balls.

"Oh...fuccck...ALEX!" gasped Evan, "Yeah go on...have it!"

He thrust his tiny hips upwards, enjoying the thrill of anyone coming out and catching them...the warmth...he let out a wanton moan as Alex softly teased his head with his eager tongue...FUCK that boy knew what do with that tongue!

Alex lifted his head.

"Evvy...drive. Now."

"Now Kevin, you can't just leave me hanging," Evan groaned, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's cock-teasing slut boys who give it all THAT and the don't finish what they've started."

Alex just giggled naughtily and pulled his seatbelt on.

"Right you," snarled Evan, "You better be prepared because YOU are going to get it when we get to the hotel room..just you wait."

Alex widened his eyes and stuck his thumb in his mouth...remarkable considering Evan would pull that off so much more convincingly than he could...being the smaller and younger of the two.

"Fuck Kiley...you do things to me.." gasped Evan. He fired the engine and spun the front wheels as he backed out the parking space. He almost broke the speed limit on the short drive back in his haste to get busy with Alex.

The moment they were back at the hotel room, Evan let out a surprised squeak as he was slammed into the wall by a very fired-up Alex, whose wanton tongue was hungrily slurping all around the high-flyer's mouth.

"Evvy, give me a few minutes," Alex gasped, pulling away, "Just sit on the bed and wait for me to come out. Whatever I do, just roll with it. Play along. And remember I love you. So much.

"I love you too Kevin, but hurry up...I'm so close to shooting thanks to that mouth," Evan moaned.

"Don't get naked either...please Evvy..."

Alex padded into the bathroom and locked the door. He reached for the bag he'd slipped in there just before they'd left for the arena earlier that day. He emptied out the clothes inside it and began to strip off his button-down and jeans. He studied his naked body in the mirror.

"Yeah...you're hot," he murmured to his reflection, paying attention to the enormous boner standing proud of his tanned, muscular physique, "Fuck Gabriel...you've found Mr Right now."

Evan was lying on the bed, wondering what was taking Alex so long.

He quickly checked his twitter...lots of fans sending platitudes as usual..ah well he'd read them later.

And at that point the bathroom door opened.

"Hello Daddy, good day at work?" Alex asked, voice sugar-sweet and innocent.

Evan's jaw dropped.

The 235 pound blonde was dressed in a white dress shirt, a green and black striped tie, and a pair of chinos cut off at the knees, and knee-high grey socks plus his black dress shoes on. A brown leather satchel hung from his shoulder. He looked like a more muscular version of one of those schoolboy twinks from those porn sites...and Evan was never more turned on at the sight of Alex as he was right now.

"Something wrong, Daddy?" Alex went on, padding over, "You look upset?"

"Oh no...boy," Evan said, hurriedly trying to find a suitable 'character'...he wished he'd brought a suit or something! Oh well, "Just resting after my work out."

"Aww is Daddy tired? Want me to get anything for you?" Alex asked, super-innocent, his blue eyes blinking adorably.

"Just a beer, thanks, son," Evan said, deepening his voice, deeming his own voice slightly inappropiate for this game. He even decided to put on a slight Southern accent.

Alex padded over to the mini-bar and picked up a bottle of Budweiser. He quickly flipped the top off and then padded back to Evan.

"Thanks, son," Evan drawled, "Want a seat?"

"Yay!" Alex beamed, "Guess what Daddy?"

"What?"

"I got a B plus in Math!"

"Well done son, I told you studying would pay off," Evan said.

"Evvy you've got it," hissed Alex, "Carry on!"

He crossed his legs and sat in front of Evan, a big dopey grin on his face, as he watched his younger and smaller lover sip the beer...enjoying this total role reversal age play even more than he'd thought...and Evan was getting right into it straight away!

"But I forgot my English homework," he said sheepishly.

"What did you say boy?" snarled Evan. His slight stubble also helped and made him look like less of an angry puppy.

"I forgot to do my English homework...sorry Daddy," Alex said, lip trembling, his blue eyes wet as he stared at his lap.

"I told you to stay off tumblr, boy! You better not have had detention, not again!" Evan snapped.

"Sorry Daddy, I've been bad," Alex sniffled.

"Sorry isn't good enough...no son of mine will be failure!" Evan snapped, surprising Alex with how much he was absorbing himself in this new role. He slammed his bottle of Bud on the bedside table and grabbed Alex and threw the taller man onto his stomach.

"The belt is in the bathroom still," the blonde hissed.

Evan nodded before stomping into the bathroom to get it. He returned and raised it.

"Bad boys who fail do their schoolwork get punished," Evan snarled, and he brought the belt buckle on Alex's ass. The blonde screamed out. Five times Evan flogged him, and the little brunette wasn't holding back. If Alex wanted a Daddy, he was going to get one!

Alex was shaking...fuck did his ass cheeks hurt! Wow. It was pain...but pleasurable pain. He couldn't get enough. He might even ask EVan to beat him when he fucked him...if Evan did reward/punish him with such an act!

"I'm sorry boy," Evan said, gently raising Alex up into a sitting, "Boy, look at Daddy...I'm sorry. Would you like an ice cream?"

"Yes please Daddy," Alex said, voice so soft and his eyes so wide.

Evan picked up the phone and dialled room service.

What Alex would have loved, was for Evan to take him to the restaurant for an ice cream, in full costume, and play the game in public...the attention would have turned Alex on even more...but being WWE Superstars kinda put the kybosh on that!

"Hi there...room service, can I have one of the big Supreme ice cream desserts? Yeah, three scoops...chocolate, strawberry and mint? And raspberry sauce? Cool. And jelly beans! Awesome, thanks."

He even kept the Southern drawl while he was on the phone.

"Ice cream will be up soon, boy," he continued, "You must remember to keep on top of your homework, boy, or Daddy will use the belt again. It sets you up for when you're a big grown man like me."

"I'm gonna be just like my Daddy one day," Alex smiled, staring intently at Evan.

"That's my boy," Evan returned, stroking Alex's face. The blonde mewed and nuzzled into his touch.

"Daddy...the boys at school say mean things to me," Alex said.

"Oh, do they?"

"They...they say I'm a loser and don't deserve title shots," Alex went on, "I've been told I'm a serial botcher."

Evan realised Alex wasn't acting by this point. But he thought it was best to continue the game.

"You should stand up for yourself...you're worth ten of those bullies," he said fiercely, "Always remember that Daddy will be proud of you even if you don't win any prizes."

"I always wanna make Daddy proud," Alex cooed, a serene smile now on his face, causing a stirring in Evan's briefs.

"Daddy?" Alex persisted.

"Yeah..baby boy?" Evan couldn't believe he'd borrowed Ted's pet name for Cody but it was appropiate for the game!

"Can I ask you something...when my dick gets hard...?"

Oh no...Evan was afraid Alex would go for this angle.

"Yes, boy?"

"How does it feel good? Can you show me Daddy?" Alex had rolled over onto his stomach and bent his knees so his calves and feet were upwards...looking the absolutely picture of innocence and naughtiness. He was grinning slyly yet adorably. He tipped Evan a subtle wink as he rolled back over, his cut-off chinos now sporting a tent.

"Bad boy...you're hard now," Evan growled...he wished in hindsight he'd put his glasses on the end of his nose or something. Never mind. He reached over and stroked Alex's bulge.

"Daddy...why you touching me there?"

Evan had had enough of the talking...he wanted Alex. Now.

"As you've been a VERY good boy, Alex," he drawled, "Daddy is going to show you how pleased he is with you."

Their respective sizes and builds were so wrong for the roles they were playing, but it really worked for them...Alex thought so anyway. He unbuttoned the chinos and allowed Evan more access.

Evan peeled them down the smooth, tanned legs...Alex had gone commando.

"Where's your underpants?"

"The bullies stole them," Alex whimpered.

"Okay boy, just sit back and relax...this is how real men have fun."

Evan began to softly jerk Alex off, the older man playing up his new role for all it was worth, and mewing and thrashing around the bed.

Evan removed his hand and pulled his own sweatpants down...he was desperate for contact of his own.

"Wow Daddy...yours is so big...and hairy!" Alex cooed, "Are we going to do our game again...when you put it in my butt?"

Evan almost lost it right there. Alex was so good at the innocent act...he supposed the blonde had had plenty of practice playing Mike's devoted lackey for months last year!

"Daddy loves you, boy," he drawled, "It;'s our special game."

"Play it now!" Alex beamed coyly. He kicked his cut chinos off and lay back, spreading his legs.

Evan kicked his sweatpants and briefs off and threw them into the corner. He was done playing...he wanted to fuck Alex. Hard. He held his hand to Alex's mouth.

"Daddy...do I suck your fingers...I can't remember?" Alex cooed.

"Suck. Now."

Alex did not take his blue orbs off Evan the whole time he licked eagerly at the tiny high-flyer's fingers. He rolled onto all fours...figuring that his character would have been told to bend over not lie back and make love.

He gasped as Evan began to finger him...moaning wantonly and pushing his pert bottom back.

Evan slicked his length up and positioned himself behind Alex...that shirt...the tie...the socks and the black shoes...fuck Alex Riley was SO hot.

"I need...need my Daddy..." moaned Alex. He was so pleased that Evan had really taken to this, and not shown one sign of being freaked out. This was good...this was perfect. Evan totally accepted him for who he was...and his kinks.

"Want me to make you feel good, boy?" growled Evan, "I can make you fly."

"I wanna be able to fly like you do when you're on TV," Alex whimpered.

Evan pushed forward and felt Alex's entrance relax as he entered the blonde.

Alex hissed and moaned at the pain.

"Oww..owweee," he whined, "It hurts, Daddy."

"It will do, my boy...trust me...it will feel good."

Alex tried so hard not to push back...God Damnit Evan!

"Daddy...feed me your cock," he whimpered.

SMACK! Evan had spanked his ass. Hard.

"Where did you learn such foul language? Huh?" he snarled, "Those little punks you hang with who always take your lunch money?"

"Fuck me Daddy," Alex moaned, enjoying Evan's domination.

"Bad boy..." Evan snarled, pushing right in.

"I wanna feel your balls slap my ass," moaned Alex, "So I can show you what a good boy I am."

Evan began to thrust in and out, Alex vocalising the pleasure almost melodically.

"I am going to fuck you so hard you will not be able to fucking walk," snarled the little high-flyer.

"Oh yes please," whimpered Alex, "Pull my hair...I been a bad, bad boy!"

Evan grabbed a fistful of the small amount dark blonde locks left on top of Alex's head as he continued to nail his beau...the older and taller man's perfect body making a gorgeous curve as he bent forward, taking everything Evan gave to offer, the cross tattoo tantalisingly just visible underneath the tails of the white dress shirt...Alex by now was incoherent, mews, whines and whimpers emitting from his sinful lips.

"Such a beautiful boy...perfect man...I love you Kevin Kiley.." Evan grunted.

"Touch me...please..." Alex whined, desperated for some contact in that one place.

Evan grinned and gently stroked Alex's length with one finger.

"Please...more..."

Evan added another. He liked to tease Alex like this sometimes...mainly because it usually made him cum harder.

"Daddy's close...and he'd like you to let go first," he gasped, finally closing all his fingers around Alex, "Come on boy...let it happen..be a man for your Daddy..."

Alex gasped and moaned.

"Stroke it!"

Evan began rubbing the head with his small thumb, applying just the right pressure...Alex was going crazy, he was close...but he didn't want to explode..wanted this to last.

"C'mon Alex...let go. Just let go baby doll."

He was too lost in the pleasure to continue the game.

Alex couldn't take it anymore...his body was tingling...he was panting...suddenly he tensed up solid...and screamed loudly as he shot long white streams all over the duvet cover, and the moment he started shooting...Evan let out a stifled cry as he too succumbed to his zenith of pleasure and drove deeply inside of Alex, coming hard.

"Oh Evvy...thank you, thank you," Alex moaned, pulling Evan down into a big kiss, "I love you...you were awesome...so good."

"I love you," Evan replied, cuddling closely, "I know how happy this made you...and we'll do it again...only next time?"

"Yeah?"

"I get to be the little class nerd and you're the big strapping jock...you can make me submit to you." Evan beamed naughtily, "So I'll need a uniform too."

Alex's eyes lit up. Now that definitely sounded like fun. And the perfect way to get his confidence up enough to finally top Evan.

"Didn't you order me some ice cream?" he asked, pulling the duvet over ther sweaty, still partially-clothed bodies.

"Oh yeah, shit!" Evan said.

"I'll share with you...nerd," smirked Alex, already mentally planning their next role-play.

* * *

><p>Now Mike was staying in Ohio and not coming on the road with the rest of the WWE to the Smackdown and Superstars tapings, Josh was now riding with Ted and Cody. He was upset that he couldn't catch Mike at Raw but Hunter had got them all out the way pretty sharpish when the show went off air last night.<p>

It was quiet in the car. Ted was driving, Cody was buried in another issue of X-Men, and Josh was idly playing with his iPhone. He knew he was being a coward.

He tapped a text message.

_Hey baby. How r u? xxxxxxxx_

He was surprised when a response came.

_Fine...having lunch wiv mom n dad. U? x_

He exhanged a few idle messages with Mike as the hours went by. It was like they were strangers already...good thing they had no stuff in LA to do.

"I can hear you tippy-tapping from here," Cody said, shutting his comic.

"Talking to Mikey," Josh replied.

Cody smiled.

"Aww..well that's good. At least he's talking to you."

"But it's all inane shit...feels like I don't know him."

"Baby, he needs time to get himself sorted. Maybe this firing stuff is what he needs."

"Coddles is right," chipped in Ted, "It ain't my place to say but you do have quite the reputation...I used to hate it when Coddles talked about his past. Doesn't bother me now. You learn to accept it."

"Can I come to the DiBiase Posse party when we get there?" Cody asked.

Ted sighed.

"Baby boy, how many more times. No. N. O. Spells No."

"Awww Teddy...I wanna come hang with some fans and eat hot dogs as well. Mean."

"Coddles, you heard what Stephanie said..."

"You're no fun, Teddy."

Ted just shook his head and turned his eyes back to the road.

When they finally arived at the arena and signed in, Ted stayed in the car park, ready for his DiBiase posse, whilst Cody yanked Josh inside.

"Where we off to?" complained the little brunette.

"Ring," Cody said, "I fancy a bit of training..we're real early."

"I haven't brought my sports stuff," Josh said, remembering.

"So? We'll get our ring gear on early."

Looks like he had no choice then! He and Cody silently changed into their wrestling attire (Josh sporting a new attire, again one of Layla's cast-offs, black shorts and kickpads with the strappy crosses on the thighs)

"You look like a bondage queen," commented Cody as he pulled his mask in place, tightening the elastic straps.

"And you look like Doctor Doom with glitter," shot back Josh, pulling on two black elbow pads.

The two boys began to make their way to the ring, which was empty..only a few techies and arena staff seemed to be here at the moment.

They stepped inside and began a quick one-on-one scrap. After about five minutes of grappling, Cody climbed the turnbuckle and backflipped off it, catching Josh right across the chest and slamming him to the mat...another one of his amazing moonsaults.

"One, two, three..oh yeah!" he crowed, getting back to his feet and celebrating his imaginary victory.

"You're such a nerd," Josh commented, rubbing his chest...he had just been hit by 215 pounds of best friend after all.

"I'm gonna do this more," Cody said, "After seeing your matches I'm bringing my moonsault back."

"You should, you've got one of the best moonsaults out the whole roster," Josh agreed.

"No, you have."

"Coddles...no arguing!"

"Okay, okay, but who's got it as his _finisher_?"

"Me...but so has Eve. Your body stays straight and you get so much height!"

"No offence Joshy but I am taller than your little twink ass."

"Bitch."

"Shrimp."

"Teach me then, Mister know it all."

"Try it on me, go on Joshy. I won't break."

"Okay, don't go crying to Teddy if you get winded then."

Cody padded over to a spot nearish the turnbuckle. Josh clambered to the top rop, carefully supporting himself. He wasn't as uneasy as he was a few months ago. He stood upright and bent his knees before jumping backwards as high as he could, flipping his slim body right over and hit Cody right in the torso, sending his younger yet bigger friend to the mat, a loud "Ooof!" escaping the masked brunette's mouth as he did so.

He rolled off Cody.

"Coddles, how about we get the pads out before I end up killing you?" he asked.

"It's OK, I don't mind," Cody said.

"And what if you have two matches tonight?"

"Oh OK, spoilsport."

He climbed out of the ring and reached under, pulling out a big squashy impact pad often used to practice high-risk moves on.

"Can I be your trainer?" he grinned as he threw the pad over the ropes.

"If you must, Coddles, just remember I was backyard wrestling whilst you were a freshman at high school!"

Cody flipped Josh off before standing the pad upright. Josh climbed to the turnbuckle. Standing beforehand was better...he had the balance and he now trusted his body more. He jumped and hit another moonsault, sending the pad to the mat.

"More height, Joshy," Cody said simply.

"Okay Cody DeMott," groaned Josh as he climbed back up.

* * *

><p>Seventeen top rope moonsaults later, Josh was convinced he'd stepped his finisher up several notches. The only reason they were breaking was because Cody's habit was calling. And the only smoking area was out the front of the arena. Cody pulled his CR jacket on and zipped it before heading out.<p>

"Wear my spare, not having strangers perving on my road hubby," Cody said, shoving a second black and silver garment into Josh's hands. They made their way outside and sparked up.

Just at that point, two figures, both clad in baseball caps and sunglasses arrived, arms linked. One was small, the other tall. Evan and Alex.

"Hey Evvy, hey Alex!" Cody called out, waving madly.

"Afternoon boys," Evan said, "I thought you were Layla for a moment Josh!"

"Haha...remind me to laugh later Evvy," deadpanned Josh.

Alex was busy with his phone, snickering as it buzzed and he read the message.

"Omigod, Josh, you have to know the latest developments," Evan said, "Alex is being Steve as we speak."

Cody looked confused, and sensed this was about the 'plan' which he, at present, wasn't allowed in on.

"Can we just tell him," Josh said, "It's not fair, he is the Intercontinental Champ after all."

"That's the lamest justification I've ever heard," Evan smirked, "But yeah, sorry Codeman, nothing personal."

"Wanna fill me in then?" Cody said.

"Basically, that phone Alex has got, we bought it and have just got Gabriel's number on it...so far he's been sent pictures of my dick, legs and ass."

"Huh?" Cody looked mighty confused.

"It's a fake suitor," Josh said, "We're pretending to be some guy known only as Steve, who works in the WWE and who fancies Justin."

A big grin lit up Cody's face as he understood what they were talking about.

"And then, arrange to meet him and all turn up and laugh in his big ugly face? Oh. My God...and you kept ME out of it? Give that phone here, Alex!"

"Coddles...no, what you doing?" groaned Josh.  
>"Shush, you," Cody said and snatched the phone from Alex, dialling Justin's number.<p>

_"Hello?"_

"Hey there big fella," Cody said, in a, deep, rasping voice that was eerily identical to a certain Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations...

_"Oh...so you're Steve...not how I imagined you'd sound,"_ Justin snarked.

"I'm talking like this because I'm in a toilet stall, pants down, stroking my smooth twink body, thinking about you," Cody rasped, "You like the pics I sent."

_"Yeah...you look pretty hot," _Justin said, _"Your ass looks very fuckable...and you said you work as a stagehand. How come I've never seen you?"_

"I don't normally associate with the superstars, some of them think they own the place," Cody continued. Evan, Alex and Josh were in hysterics...mainly at his John Laurinatis voice.

"But you Justin...you're a hot piece of ass," the young champion went on, miming vomiting as he did so, "I'd love to bend you over and make you fly...and I don't mean the 450."

"Smooth," snarked Josh.

_"No Stevo, when we meet, it wll be on my terms, and we are going to meet," _Justin went on,_ "I need some new boy pussy to fuck now my last toy's decided to go off with Striker. So You better get ready to get the best ass-fucking of your life...I've got a reputation to keep up."_

Yeah fuckin right, loser! Cody thought, fighting off the giggle that threatened to escape him.

"Have you now," he said throatily, "Oh yeah...your tight, tanned ass in your glittery trunks...c'mon J-Gabe, you know you wanna get your ass fucked...moaning as you sit on my smooth thighs, my cock buried DEEP inside you."

_"Ohh...NNNNGHH...fuck I've just cum thinking about that...yeah OK, maybe I shall accept your offer...you there for tionight's taping?"_

Justin sounded out of breath. Cody now howling with silent laughter.

"See you there," he rasped before hanging up.

As soon as he did so, all three men began to scream with laughter.

"Did...did he...?" gasped Josh.

"He fucking prejacked over the phone! OH MY GOD that's so HILARIOUS!" Cody was almost crying with laughter.

"You...sounded just like Ace...that was BRILLIANT!" Evan choked, "Oh why didn't we get you in on it from the start?"

"He's a phone sex professional, he did spend almost a year on a different show to Teddy," Josh put in, still laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we are...Alex got his schoolboy kinks satisfied...I hope people like it! I found that hard to write without a) sounding perversestupid, and b) sounding like a total rip-off of dreamscarred's work. Daddy!Evan...such a surreal thing to write about! So Evan and Alex both as schoolboys...do we want to see that or not?**

**More fawning over Coddles' amazing moonsaults - anyone who saw this week's Superstars will know what I mean! Looks like he's bringing it back as part of his move set permanently now! **

**Mikey will be off the scene for a little bit until we get to the post-HIAC period of a few weeks ago! Don't worry, he'll be back soon (i.e when he was 're-employed')! I have accelerated the time this is set to try and catch up with current-ish events.**

**And looks like it's time for Justin's downfall...ooh exciting!**

**Please don't hesitate to leave your feedback, I am already itching to hear what you think xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_As usual your feedback couldn't be better! I'm so happy that 23 chapters down the line (this is now my longest story on here!) y'all are still loving it! I haven't even considered the ending yet :O_

_As I said before, Mikey's gonna be taking a break for the next chapter or so (just imagine he was doing all the stuff he did in RL in this - the radio show, YouTube videos etc). _

_We pick up right where we left off..._

**_URGENT: Just realised I missed out a KEY event - Cody's poor head :( So I've had to virtually edit him out the final scene of this chapter! _**

* * *

><p>Alex and Evan cackled with laughter. Cody pouted cartoonishly.<p>

"Joshua Mathew Lomberger...you are a grade one bitch." he grumped, folding his arms.

"He may be, but he's right," put in Alex, "Me and Mike roomed next door to Ted one night last year...we heard every word of his dirty little call to you...about how he wants to spank and paddle your tanned little ass, if I remember correctly."

Cody blushed crimson under his mask. He sparked another cigarette moodily whilst the other men laughed at him.

"How did...you-know-what go, Alex?" asked Josh, out the side of his mouth.

Cody was on the case like a whippet.

"Ooh...whats this?"

"Back off lispy."

"Oh no bitch, I want in. How did what go?"

Alex just grinned naughtily, unabashed by Cody's nosiness.

"The roleplay? Couldn't have gone better?"

"Alex!" Evan said, obviously mortified.

"Evvy...I thought we were all friends here?" Josh said, "You being a prude? Nothing wrong with role playing you know."

"Now this I gotta know...tell me IMMEDIATELY!" Cody grinned.

"Alex dressed up as a naughty schoolboy and Evvy played his Daddy...I believe someone got a good hard spanking and then a good seeing-to afterwards...am I right, Alex?"

Cody collapsed into raucous giggles.

"Evvy...you...you a DADDY? Videos or it SO did not happen!"

"Fucks sake Cody," Evan said, "Ever stopped to think for one moment that sometimes you need to butt out of other people's sex lives? No wonder Ted gets so pissed with you."

"Evan!" Alex was taken aback. Josh shot the high-flyer an evil glare.

Cody threw his half-smoked cigarette down, stomping it out before storming back into the arena, now looking totally like his on-screen persona.

"Well he's a pain in the fucking ass sometimes," spat Evan, "Always poking his broken nose into other people's private business...he needs to remember he's a fucking wrestler and a champ to boot, and not a fucking high-school girl."

"Evvy, that was uncalled for," Alex said, looking quite annoyed.

"Yeah, you better go fucking apologise!" snapped Josh, "I don';t give a fuck if you're a Tag champ, you don't say shit like that to my best friend."

"Yes well, maybe unlike the rest of you, I like to keep what goes on in my bed inside four walls, not broadcast it to all and fucking sundry!" spat Evan, "Ever stopped to think what would happen if Vince found out half the shit we do outside of work, especially you Josh. Alex and I almost lost our jobs the other month because we weren't careful. And half the roster knew. Remember, that dumbass punk of a concierge that Gabriel paid to spy on us and then made up that shit about CCTV in the room?"

Alex flushed and looked at his feet.

"Thought so," snarled Evan, "I'm going to change and see if Kofi's on his way over. And just a reminder of what happens when the fans find out...remember Lita? Fan favourite until the Universe got one whiff of who she was actually fucking at the time..and bang went her career. That could happen to any one of us if they found out we all like to get it in the ass from fellow wrestlers."

And hoisting his sports bag over his shoulder, the high-flyer stormed into the building.

Alex looked extremely angry with himself.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, he'll come round," Josh said, in spite of his anger at Evan's rant.

"Like Mike has you mean?" spat Alex before storming inside in pursuit of his angry boyfriend.

Josh let out a cry of frustration before kicking the wall. He was starting to prefer it when it was just himself, Layla and Cody. And nobody else (except Michelle McCool obviously - they made an exception for her, and he supposed, Ted to some extent) They were the power clique of Smackdown and everyone knew it, even management. And they knew where they stood with each other all the time. But Layla was away basically trying to walk again and with Ted on Smackdown he couldn't have Cody all to himself. He used to like having other gay friends in his colleagues but the bitchiness was worse than being friends with Divas. He wondered if the Divas locker room was half as bitchy as the Superstars!

He'd not seen that side of Evan before but then the little man did have a point. Any fans could have walked by, especially whilst Ted was doing his tailgate party stuff around the back...and if Cody and Alex were gassing in graphic detail about ass-sex...Vince would have them out on their ears. Although Hunter didn't give a damn who fucked who as long as they did their freakin' jobs, Vince was a little more old-school about it.

And one thing Josh was sure of, he was GAGGING for a fuck.

* * *

><p>"Evan! Evan!"<p>

The high-flyer was still smarting at his boyfriend's behaviour and wanted some space. He ignored Alex, who had caught him up.

"Evan, please wait!"

"I have got NOTHING to say to you right now!" he snarled, rounding on Alex like a whirlwind, "What we did was private between us and you just told the biggest fucking gossip whore in the whole WWE!"

"It wasn't me, it was Mathews that said it!"

"Same thing - Mathews is just as bad as Rhodes. I used to hate coming onto Smackdown when it was those two and Layla, the fucking queen bees. They made it like fucking high school here and I'm sick of the gossip and the bitching."

"Hey Evvy, c'mon that's not fair. Coddles, Lay and Josh may well tease and joke but none of them have got nasty bones in their fuckin' bodies! How could you EVER mix them up with a fucking stoner like Slater, that poisonous mutt Gabriel and that waste of space Rosa!" Alex said.

"Are you saying that becuase you fucked Mathews once?" Evan snapped.

Alex's stomach lurched. No. Evan didn't?

"Evvy...how could you?"

Evan realised he;d made a huge mistake. His brown eyes crinkled with emotion as he stared into the hurt blue orbs of Alex.

"I'm...so sorry," he gasped, "Baby..I didn't mean..it just came out."

"You bastard," Alex's voice was shaking.

"Alex...Kevin..baby..I'm sorry, I was just angry...I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you baby."

"Forget it, we'll talk after the show," Alex snarled, slapping open a locker room door and banging it shut.

"SHIT! FUCK!" screamed Evan, kicking a nearby trash can hard in frustration.

* * *

><p>Josh located his best friend in the locker room, poring intently over a comic.<p>

"Coddles?"

Cody looked up, furious before realising who it was.

"Hey," Josh said, "How you doing?"

"Bourne's a fucking bitch," snapped Cody, "Who the fuck was he to get on his fucking high horse?"

"He got worse when you left...I'm surprised," Josh said, "He had a point but he didn't have to be such a fucking douche."

"Sometimes I wonder if there's anyone in this fucking company we can trust," Cody said.

"True," Josh replied, "Hey, this'll cheer you up! Do you remember when you, me and Lay went to that bar after Survivor Series last year and those punks tried chatting us all up? And you gave them all a grooming tip?"

Cody beamed at the memory.

"Oh yeah...that one who tried hitting on Lay had a face like a fucking bashed crab!" he sniggered, "He even tried to be a smartass and said how he likes a good muffin!"

"Yeuch," grimaced Josh, "But I gotta feel for Lay...we should have stopped dragging her to so many gay bars!"

"Joshy, that was so you could satisfy your urge to have at least one dick from every state!" Cody smirked.

"And because they offer the best party atmosphere...hey do you remember the time we got the whole fucking roster to dance to Vogue by Madonna?"

Cody giggled.

"I'll never forget seeing Adam and Glenn attempting the Vogue dance..never as long as I live!" he said, "This is why I miss Lay...we don't have our awesome nights on the razz anymore. Damn that girl for hurting her knee so bad."

"Well we're kept men now," Josh said, "Well I am, you've always been...you just didn't have Teddy around to keep you quiet last year. Some of the hotties that tried to hit on you in those bars...you never even looked at one wrong. All those days on the road without sex whilst your other half was on Raw. You must really love Teddy. Wait, I'm being a dick...you're engaged now!"

"More than anyone else," smiled Cody, his blue eyes sparkling like they always did when he mentioned Ted, "I'm so glad we're on the same show again, and I'm happy he's doing his own thing, but I'd like us to just hang out and eat burgers with some fans...and not hide ourselves."

"Coddles, whilst we still have Vince paying our wages, that ain't gonna happen," Josh said, "I wish me and Mike were like you and Teddy."

"No you wouldn't, you should hear the noises he makes in the bathroom first thing!" Cody smirked.

"Coddles..no. Too much information."

"Awww Joshy, don't be mean."

"Want Teddy to know you're about to discuss his restroom habits with me?"

"Good point."

"By the way, does he sleep in that fucking visor?"

"He would if he could. He's fucked me in it a few times."

"Coddles!"

"Ahh, ya love it, bitch."

* * *

><p>Alex, fresh from his win against JTG on this week's Superstars, was pulling on some comfortable clothes. He was still smarting at Evan's attitude, even though he knew his boyfriend was right. They should be a little more discreet, especially when outside the arena like they were.<p>

And plus what were they going to do about at last exacting their revenge upon Justin tonight? Now that Cody had basically fast-tracked their little scheme. Oh well, he'd worry about that later.

He whipped out the iPhone used for the prank and quickly tapped a smutty text:

_U sounded very keen earlier big boi...cant wait for us 2 fuck tonight...been hard non-stop XD _

It wasn't long before Justin replied.

_I'm counting on it. U better be as good as u sound...the quality of the talent here is pretty low tbh xx_

Alex scoffed. Always the egomaniac, wasn't he? He tapped a response.

_Yeah, tell me about it. That Alex Rileys a sad case...heard he's got a dirty cunt xx_

Alex couldn't resist a good fish. The phone buzzed almost instantly.

_Now my boner's gone down at the thoughts of THAT...urgh...don't envy Bourne...unless the stupid nerd's into shit play n scat. I think I like U more now :) x_

_Y? Because I hate Riley? I don't care about that loser...I am gonna pound your ass so hard you'll be whining Afrikaans all fucking night._

_I'm so hard right now...maybe if ur lucky I will let you inside my ass. No promises, you better give yours up first...thats just how I roll...big boi XD xx_

Alex didn't even flinch...typical Justin...he was amazed the bearded flyer could walk through doors with his enormous fat head! At least this cheered him up.

_When u wanna do it? I'm gagging, Gabey._

_Not down to be on SD...how do u fancy being fucked in a locker room...like u've never been pounded b4 xx_

Yes!

_See you there then, J-Gabe x_

_How shud I no u? xx_

Ah. Shit.

_You'll know my face...and my cock when it makes you scream xx_

* * *

><p>Josh was finding tonight's match against Primo a little tougher than he imagined. His mind was on other things the whole time, and he kept botching his most basic moves.<p>

He was booked to win and so far he wasn't looking like a winner, even for a babyface.

He leapt into a dropkick but only caught Primo with one foot, but at least he hit him. He went to cover but the Puerto Rican kicked out after just one. In desperation, Josh raised Primo up and grabbed him in a headlock. He leaned forward and than snapped back, planting Primo hard.

"Let's GO!" he yelled, more to himself but the audience as he dragged Primo towards the nearest turnbuckle. He clambered up. He felt like he'd been doing this endlessly today. He balanced himself and took a huge jump, hitting Primo with a huge moonsault, getting a greater height than he had done in the past...if the crowd reaction was anything to go by.

He landed hard on the Puerto Rican before hooking his leg. 1, 2, 3.

He was surprised when Alex collared him backstage the moment he went through the guerilla position.

"That moonsault was beautiful!" the tall blonde said, "C'mon buddy, this way, NOW!"

"What's the rush?" gasped Josh.

He was yanked into a locker room, where he was surprised to see Evan and Cody.

"Hey, Josh, I'm sorry for being such a pigheaded ass," Evan said.

"It's OK, just mind your mouth in future," Josh said.

"I'm allowing him to play on _A Link To The Past _with me next time we're in Georgia," Cody grinned.

"Wow, what did you do for that honour?" Josh asked.

"Told him he had the best moonsault in the WWE," Evan grinned.

"Sold," Josh said, "So why we here?"

"Just spoken to Gabriel, he's on his way down," Evan said, "Coddles did his Johnny Ace voice again, even more hilarious with a lisp."

"Bitch!"

"Oh shut up Coddles. So whats the plan?"

"SSSSH!"

All four boys went deathly quiet. Footfalls sounded outside the door. A knock sounded.

Josh, Evan and Alex all looked at Cody. He had decided to provide the voice.

"Hello?" the IC Champ said, in that hoarse rasp that was terrifyingly identical to Laurinaitis.

"You ready for me?"

Yep that was Justin's voice.

"Come right in..you won't know what's hit you," Cody rasped.

Justin peeled off his T-shirt and threw his jeans down. He was desperate for this sexy twink with the husky voice. He was going to surprise that sex kitten Steve by turning up naked. He peeled his boxers off, moaning as his erection got harder with exposure to the air. He turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Get ready for the best you'll..."

Justin blanched..

His jaw hit the floor.

He was butt-naked...and four men he hated were staring right back at him.

"Smile, Gabe!" sneered Alex, as a flash blinded Justin.

"Surprise?" Josh crowed, "Hey boys, for a big-talking pre-jacker he's pretty small downstairs, don't you think?"

"Oh I agree," chimed in Cody, " Can imagine if that was ever inside me, I'd get bored while he tries to find my prostate. Without spooging all down my thighs first."

"Whats the matter Gabriel?" sneered Evan, "You're very quiet."

"You...this was you?" gasped Justin, rounding on Josh, whom he hated the most.

"Oh, I'm not taking all the credit, this was all of us," Josh sneered, "You never really got it, did you Gabriel? Filming me and Mike fucking and then sending it to Hunter? Big fail for you. I still work here."

"I might have an unfortunate tendency to shit on people's dicks," Alex chimed in, "But I have my own man. Who loves me. Damn sight more than you've got right now...limp dick."

"You're dead...fucking dead, Riley. By the time.."

"No. No. No." Alex raised his hand, "You don't get it do you? Nobody wants you. Nobody likes you. And I have just sent this lovely photo to all the Divas on the roster...oh and Cena and Orton as well. The top faces will know what a lowlife shit you really are."

Justin was shaking with fury. Forgetting his modesty he growled with rage and ran at Alex, but little Evan, possessive as hell when it came to his Alex, dived right in there and tackled the naked man to the floor, pinning his shoulders down.

"Coddles, come here," the high flyer said, "We haven't finished with you yet."

"Oh no...I'm not risking Teddy for this lowlife - Joshy, I'm sure Mikey would be here if he could...and you've had the misfortune to sleep with THAT...you do it!"

"Gladly," Josh smirked, padding over.

Evan rolled off Justin, allowing Josh more access. Alex knelt down, switching the phone onto video, making sure none of the others were in shot.

"Awwww Justin...you came for some action," taunted Josh, running his small hand up the inside of Justin's thigh...the South African's dick standing to attention despite his humiliation, "Ah yes, still as easy to get up as ever I see...shouldn't take too long."

He began to jerk Justin off. In about ten seconds the brunette let out a pained moan as he came over Josh's hand.

Cody's derisive laughter split the air. And Alex too was cackling as he hit 'Save'.

"Ugh...you dribbled all over my hand," Josh sneered, "If I had one brewing I should fart right in your smug ass face. But that would involve effort. And you're worth jack shit."

"Not so cocky now are you...now YOU KNOW WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO BE ME!" screamed Alex, making the other boys jump. He was shaking, his joy replaced by fury as he experienced this catharsis.

Alex snorted before spitting a large glob of phlegm right onto Justin's face. The tall blone stomped out, Evan in hot pursuit.

"Ten seconds...and you still think you're something special in bed?" snarked Cody, "And you don't think that to get a man you might want to start taking it up the ass...like the useless bitch you are?"

"Takes one to know one...Rhodeth," Justin gasped, defiant as ever, "How's the buttplug?"

Cody shook his head before padding out. Josh padded over to the pile of clothes in the corridor. He picked them up and threw them at Justin.

"Clean yourself up." he spat before turning on his heel and following his best friend.

* * *

><p>After the show, rather than join the others on the town (mainly to celebrate Justin's humilation rather than a good couple of shows), Evan and Alex went straight to their hotel room. Alex had ideas for Evan. He'd hit the mall as soon as the pre-Smackdown briefing was over, lucky it was late-night shopping night really! So what really happened was, Alex was at the hotel, and Evan was going back to join him.<p>

Although they'd made up by words...they hadn't had make-up sex yet. And Alex fully intended Evan to make it up with him tonight!

Alex was fully dressed in his schoolboy attire and was hoping Evan would cotton as soon as he walked through the door...

He heard the sound of a keycard being swiped and Evan padded in, his adorable glasses already on. Perfect. The little brunette's eyes widened at the sight of Alex and he hardened up almost isntantly

"Clothes are in the bathroom...put them on please," Alex drawled, "There's a good Evvy."

Evan grinned lewdly. Now he was talking. Alex in control. Already this was sounding hot.

"Tonight, I'm in control...whether you like it or not," drawled Alex, "Now go put your uniform on...bitch."

Evan eagerly disappeared into the bathroom. Laying neatly on the bath was a white dress shirt, some cut-off chinos, knee-high grey socks, Evan's dress shoes, and an identical green and black tie to the one Alex was wearing (his spare..yeah he carried more than one). The brunette stripped his sweaty clothes off before hopping into the shower. After a quick clean up he eagerly slipped on the clothes, still hard as a rock. He didn't expect uniform kink to turn him on as much as it was...but after his abhorrent behaviour at the arena earlier, he was hoping Alex would punish him. He was itching to get dominated...he knew Alex had it in him to be a very dominant man.

He affixed his glasses back in place...if he remembered correctly he was going to be the school nerd to Alex's arrogant jock.

A role-play needed a plot. But that was easy. He'd seen Queer As Folk after all. He pushed open the bathroom door. Alex's face lit up at the sight of him.

Evan fought the pleased smile off his face, and replaced it with a look of wide-eyed innocence. He rested his thumb on his bottom lip as he stared at Alex over his glasses.

"What you want, nerd?" spat Alex.

"Mr McMahon tells me I'm to help you with your math studies," Evan stammered.

"I'm missing football practice to spend time with a loser like you, Bourne," snarled Alex, "You better fucking help me."

His tie was down and his shirt was untucked. Evan had made the decision to tuck his in to make him look more geeky.

Evan nervously sat next to Alex.

"Sup four-eyes," sneered Alex, "Bet you've never touched a chick in your fucking life have you?"

"Sh-show me what you need h-help with then, Alex," mewed Evan. He was really playing this to the hilt. And he was itching for Alex to ravish him. He'd been waiting so long to feel Alex's large cock inside his pert ass...

Alex produced a joint from his shorts pocket and lit it. Evan's eyes widened.

"Is that cannabis...we're not allowed to smoke it...you'll be expelled, Alex!" he said in horror.

"I don't give a shit about this school's rules," drawled Alex, taking a large puff, "Here, Bourne, why don't you try some. Bet you've never even touched beer have you? Nerd."

"No...my mom says weed makes you go loopy," Evan whined.

"Bet your mommy still packs your lunch!" jeered Alex, "Mama's boy. Loser."

"Please Alex, I don;t wanna be here, just tell me what math."

"Oh will you shut up about the math nerd, just do my algebra for me so I can go fuck Brianna when she finishes her piano lesson. That bitch has such a loose pussy. Bet you'd like that wouldn't you, Bourne. A hot, wet, pussy...the bitch screaming as she rides ya...oh yeah."

"Alex...please, let's just do your homework," whimpered Evan.

Alex laughed derisively as he took another large puff of the joint,

"Man this is good shit...just have some, might loosen your nerd ass up a bit."

Alex passed it to him.

"It's not actually a bifta is it?" hissed Evan.

Alex shook his head.

"No, just a long roll-up," he hissed back, "Evvy you're so amazing at this."

Evan just winked before taking a nervous puff. He began coughing theatrically.

"Thought that was your first time..nerd," Alex drawled. Evan noted how much he sounded like Mike as he played this role.

"So tell me, Bourne, are you a virgin?"

Evan nodded, looking away.

"I bet you've not even started puberty yet. Hey, nerd, newsflash. Your dick ain't just for pissin'! Do you play with yourself?"

"Yes," Evan said timidly.

"Like a chick would touch your limp dick," Alex snarled, "Bet yours is tiny."

"My dad says the loudmouths have the smallest," Evan said defiantly before clapping his hand over his mouth.

"What the fuck? What would that old man know?" snorted Alex, "Oh fuck this shit...dude I ain't been laid in days...my balls have gone blue."

"Can I help?" Evan whimpered.

"What? URGH you're a fag? Always thought you were!"

Evan reached out and stroked Alex's bulge. Alex flinched.

"GERROFF ME, FAGGOT!" He smacked Evan hard, sending his glasses askew. He began to stroke up Evan's smooth, slim leg, his hand travelling inside the cut-off chino shorts. Evan let out a moan.

"That's it, fag, get hard at being touched by me."

Evan shoved him back before rubbing his crotch.

"Oh fuck dude...that feels good."

"I thought you weren't gay?" Evan asked, smirking naughtily.

"Dude, I'm so fucking baked and horny I just need to get my fucking rocks off." Alex gasped, undoing his shorts and pulling them down, exposing his jockstrap, "Suck me, faggot."

Without further ado, Evan leaned over and began to bob his pretty head up and down, taking Alex's length expertly down his throat. Alex moaned and thrashed about the bed.

"Oh fuck dude...you;re good...maybe you're some use after all."

"What do you mean?" whined Evan.

"I could use a good cocksucker," snarled Alex, "Get back to it."

He forced Evan's head down again, Evan gagging and coughing as he began to deepthroat Alex.

"Dude, dude," Alex said, pulling Evan's head off, "Stop."

"What?"

"I'm so fuckin; baked...dude you want a blowjob? To say thanks?"

"I've never had one," Evan looked away.

"THought not."

Alex deftly unbuttoned Evan's shorts and pulled them down. The small man's considerable length sprang free and Alex began to suck him off, forgetting his role as he took in Evan's intoxicating scent.

"Stop...Alex...I gotta pee.." whimpered Evan.

"Oh man..you're a late one...but you have pubes," groaned Alex, "Dude...I wanna fuck you. You're such a fuckin' pussy you're practically a chick, and I bet your cunt is tight."

"Alex...please..no," Evan whimpered, backing away, "Just let me go."

"Oh no dude, I get what I want, and what I want is a fuck." Alex growled. He grabbed Evan by the tie and threw him bodily to the bed. Evan fought back the groan of pleasure he so wanted to emit. Alex was so hot as a jock. Evan was hoping he'd fuck him soon.

Alex whipped a sachet of lube out the other shorts pocket. He wasn't going to hurt Evan.

He used his powerful legs to hold Evan in place as he slicked his cock up. Evan obediently slid his shorts down, exposing his amazing white ass. He looked even more like a nerd boy on all fours like this.

Alex inserted a finger. Evan shrieked, playing up his 'innocence' and shocking Alex...but he was so loving this..it had been a long time.

"Oh man...I;'m finger-fuckin' a dude...even if he is practically a chick," Alex moaned, "Fuck dude...your pussy is real tight."

Damnit Alex! Just do me! Evan was getting impatient.

Alex got in position, nervous as hell. He hadn't topped in so long. He hoped Evan wouldn't get frustrated with him.

He took aim.

And Evan pushed back discreetly.

Alex missed.

He tried again.

But missed.

"FUCKS SAKE!" he cried out.

He tried one more time...and gasped as Evan's tightness accepted him.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Evan screamed, "Alex...it HURTS...you're HURTING ME!"

"SHut up nerd and man up and take my dick!" Alex snarled. He raised his hand and brought it down, spanking Evan's ass.

He thrust roughly inside. Evan screamed in pain again.

Alex began to pound him. He leaned back and puhse din again...and hit Evan's prostate dead-on.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" cried Evan.

"You're likin' this? Pussy faggot." Alex drawled.

He began to really pound Evan now, spanking the pert ass at every oppertunity.

Evan was gasping and mewing with pleasure. He turned to Alex, his cute face a vicious snarl.

"Put your fuckin dollar where your mouth is and fuck me like a man, RIley."

He ripped his glasses off.

"I'll show you manly!"

And began pounding Evan so hard, the bed was creaking and the headboard crashing against the wall...Alex wasn;'t gonna last..

"OH FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!" he growled, "TAKE IT! GO ON! FUCKIN' TAKE IT!"

He pulled Evan's head roughly up by the hair as he rode his orgasm out. He didn't want to pull out. He hoped Evan would cum first.

He continued to pound Evan...reaching round to jerk him off.

"Please...touch me..." whimpered Evan.

Alex's fingers wrapped around the brunette's length...and it was all Evan needed.

"Oh MY!...uuh! aaaaah! aaaaaaaaaaah! NNNNNNNNNNNNGH!" screamed Evan, tensing as he shot thick white ropes all over the duvet and Alex's fingers.

Gasping for air, he leaned around to hungrily steal some kisses...which Alex offered up.

"Thankyou! Thank you! Thank you!" moaned Evan, collapsing, Alex still inside him.

"Was I OK?" Alex asked.

"Worth the wait...baby you were fucking amazing...I love you," gasped Evan.

Alex gingerly pulled out. Evan's body then betrayed him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Never mind that, I;m sorry if I was rough," Alex said.

"You were perfect. I guess we've made up now?"

"Yeah, I forgive you," Alex smiled.

"I'm not done yet...oh no Alex you aren't going anywhere." Evan had a smirk on his face, "You can't fuck me like that and just fall asleep...It's been too long. I need some catching up to do, remind me why you scream like a whore when I'm inside you."

"Evvy...I'm beat," Alex gasped.

"Then lay on your back and let me ride you," Evan purred, "Alex...you're good. Accept it. Very good. I think you're a better top than a bottom actually."

And he rolled over and pinned Alex to the bed with his small yet powerful legs before ripping the shirt and tie off and clamping his hungry, hot little mouth over Alex's.

* * *

><p>Evan had to be aided to breakfast next morning...he could barely walk after the thorough seeing-to Alex had given him...and the one after that...and the one at four this morning!<p>

They'd run out of lube as well.

"Evvy...sit down baby, let me get your food..what you want?"

"Lucky Charms, need the sugar!" Evan said, gingerly sitting down and wincing as he did so.

"Coddles will have a field day!" Alex grinned.

"Oh let him...I owe him that much," Evan conceded.

Alex padded over to the counter, humming 'Say It To My Face' inanely to himself as he selected a plate of ham and eggs for himself and some cereal for Evan. After paying he padded back over.

"Thank you baby," Evan said, "I'll buy you lunch today."

"Oh no, you're taking it easy...what if you and Kofi have a match tonight?"

"I don't, I'm doing some BA Star stuff at the local middle school," Evan said, "With Stephen and Eve...fuck the kids will be asking why I can't walk!"

Alex chuckled.

"Shall I put them out their misery?" came a teasing voice.

Ted and Josh had turned up. Cody immediately noticeable by his absence. Despite what happened last night Ted was smirking.

"We saw ya hobblin' in," the southern blonde put it, "Good night, Evvy?"

Evan flipped Ted off.

"So does that make every boy sat here bottoms now?" quipped Josh as he set his croissant down between Ted and Alex.

"We should all put hashtag Team Bottom on our Twitter bios!" Alex giggled.

"Yeah...'cos Vince and Ace would LOVE that!" Ted put in.

"So Evvy," Josh said, fixing his blue eyes on the high flyer, "How long was it before last night?"

"Since I took it up the ass from Alex? His first time as a top actually." Evan smiled.

"And he must have been good...you're walking like you've torn yourself a new one."

Ted just hid his face with his free plam, shaking his head.

"Josh...do you have to?" he groaned.

"Oh Teddy, don't be such a grouch," Alex chimed in, "Loosen up a little."

"Like you loosened Evvy up?"Josh put in, an adorably naughty smile on his face.

"Notice Gabriel's not shown his face this morning," Alex said, wiping his mouth as he finished his eggs.

"Because he knows we'll all laugh at him," Evan said.

"I can't believe he jizzed in ten seconds," Josh said, "He doesn't even shoot, he bribbles."

"Y'know, it's really lucky nobody fancied tater tots with mayonnaise or porridge this morning," deadpanned Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgent edit! Teddy's obviously keeping up appearances but we'll see what happened next chapter. I'm such an IDIOT for messing up the timeline!<strong>

**So Justin's got what he deserved at last...a little darker than something I'd normally write but he did have it coming!**

**I can't believe how keen y'all were to see Alex and Evan have sex again! I thought they had the second most sex scenes after Josh and Mikey! This fic is starting to lack on the Codiasi smut front...maybe for the next chapter ;)**

**As always, I welcome your feedback :D xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Wow...another day, another update! I've got a week's holiday and because my car took all my money I've had a lot of free time on my hands this week! Mainly to apologise profusely for my abysmal lack of research in the last chapter (I thought it was a week later than it actually was - *facepalm*) I've decided to present yet another for your enjoyment._

_Glad y'all liked Justin getting well and truly owned as well! _

_If you're wondering why Alex and Evvy didn't seem bothered...they were getting busy by the time Randy clobbered Coddles with the ring bell so they didn't know, and Teddy and Josh didn't let on the next morning. It's out of sequence a little bit now as we see what happened before going back to that breakfast scene!_

_So did Ted (and Josh) murder Randal? We shall find out?_

* * *

><p>DING! DING! DING!<p>

The ring bell had never sounded so sinister.

Cody had only seconds to think before a hideous CLANG echoed throughout the arena and a stabbing pain in the back of his head. What the hell? Randy...why?

He staggered towards the announcer's table, knowing that blood was pouring from the wound in the side of his head.

"I'm sorry, Cody," Randy said, "Got carried away."

And then not one, but two RKO's.

The brunette was barely conscious as he allowed referees to walk him backstage, covered in blood, dazed and confused, and only aware of the searing pain in his head.

* * *

><p>"YOU BASTARD, ORTON!"<p>

Ted's furious scream echoed around the corridor. He had been watching the match on a monitor in Cody's locker room.

Josh, sat at the announcer's table with Cole and Booker, was still gobsmacked. Blood was everywhere...looked like a scene from the Attitude Era to put it mildly. And he couldn't even go and help his best friend.

Back in the locker room, Ted grabbed Cody's sports bag and yanked open the door, storming into the corridor.

"Everyone OUT THE WAY!" came a crisp female voice as Ted ran to the guerilla. Stephanie was leading a gaggle of referees who were wheeling a bloody and battered Cody on a stretcher, two men holding towels by the young man;'s head to try and stop the bleeding.

"Where you taking him?" snarled Ted.

"Medical," Stephanie said simply, "He's losing a lot a blood."

"Oh baby...what has he done to you," Ted sniffled, still struggling to take in the sight of his wounded beau. He hadn't been this worried since Hell In A Cell 2009 and poor Cody had been locked in with Hunter and Shawn.

He knelt beside the stretcher and clasped Cody's rapidly cooling hand.

"Oh baby...baby please stay with me," the blonde was struggling to keep calm. He was planting kisses over the limp hand.

"It's not serious," Stephanie said, firmly but gently, "If you let him go now so he can be attended to and then go visit him in a little while."

"I love you baby boy," sobbed Ted, hating himself for shedding tears in front of others but he reluctantly let go of Cody's hand.

"Teddy..." came that deep voice, hoarse and out of breath.

An exhausted Randy suddenly found himself nose to nose with a fuming Ted DiBiase. The viper held his hands up.

"You...bastard..Orton..what the fuck was that for?" Ted snarled, voice, shaking, tears still glistening on his face.

"I'm sorry...I got carried away...I thought it was a better idea in my head." Randy was unable to justify his behaviour.

"Busting him open...is one thing," Ted continued, voice frighteningly shaky now, "But not one, but TWO fucking RKO's on the table...what has he done to warrant you trying to kill him?"

"I...er..." Randy speechless...would have been funny had it not been for the situation.

"How'd you like to get your head cracked open, huh?" cried Ted, and Randy found himself thrown against the wall by the furious blonde, Ted's hand around his throat, "Oh but of course, nobody can hurt you can they, fucking boy wonder of Smackdown. Why you so untouchable, huh? When your not fucking the clown in jorts up the ass you're sucking Vince off as well are you?"

Normally Randy would have socked Ted hard for that...but he really thought it was a bad idea to put both of his former on-screen stooges in hospital. And plus, Ted had every right to be angry...hell, the amount of times he'd wanted to kill anyone who'd busted John open.

When the Apex Predator didn't reply, Ted released him and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Ted was sat in a local bar, sipping a scotch bought for him by Josh, who was still in shock...the strong coppery odor of Cody's blood still burned into his nostrils. He had seen a lot of gore throughout his time in the WWE but when it was his best friend being bashed over the head with a heavy metal bell right in front of him...that was horrible. He could only imagine how worried Teddy must be.<p>

Josh gently held Ted's shaking hand as the younger blonde clutched his drink.

"Hey, Teddy...it'll be OK, he's a tough cookie," the little man said reassuringly.

"I know...and I know it's part of our fucking job...but I've never been so scared," Ted said, "I thought Orton had killed him."

"Me too...blood everywhere...at least you didn't witness it first hand," Josh said, "He was so pale...I couldn't say or do anything because of fucking kayfabe."

Ted's phone rang. He nearly dropped it when he saw it was John L. calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, DiBiase?" Ted couldn't take the EVPOT&R seriously half the time after Cody's eerie impression of him.

"Hey Mr Laurinaitis."

"Just to let you know...your other half will be OK, he's had nine staples in his head and is in the local medical facility. He's conscious but he's lost a lot of blood. He's free to be discharged tonight if you'd like to come and collect him...he needs a bit of assistance as he's still drugged up."

"Thanks."

He hung up and pulled his jacket on.

"Is Coddles OK?" asked a worried Josh.

Ted sniffed, fighting back the tears of relief.

"He's OK," he said hoarsely, "Nine staples."

"NINE?" gasped Josh, "Fucks sake, Randy."

They headed back to the arena where Cody's rental was still parked. Luckily Ted had grabbed the keys really.

Soon they were arriving at the hospital where Stephanie was waiting in reception.

"Thank you Steph," gasped Ted, hugging the brunette girl.

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

She led them to a ward where Cody was laying on a bed, a bandage around his head, still in his trunks and boots. He was eating a Mr Goodbar.

"Keeping his blood sugar levels up," a doctor explained at Ted's curious stare.

"Hey baby boy." Ted said softly.

Cody looked up..and gasped as all 235 pounds of Ted leapt into the bed and grabbed him in a huge bearhug.

"Hey Teddy," he said, obviously still dazed and high on the drugs he'd been given.

"Your poor head," Ted said, "You're goin' right back to Georgia for a few days and takin' it easy."

Cody gave a light mew as Ted broke the hug.

"Josh...a little help?"

Cody's blue eyes fixed on Josh.

"Hey Joshy." He held his arms out, not wanting to be winded again.

Josh grabbed his best friend and hugged him.

* * *

><p>"Y'know, it's really lucky nobody fancied tater tots with mayonnaise or porridge this morning," deadpanned Alex.<p>

"Ewww!" Josh said.

At that point, Randy came over to the table as he'd spotted Ted and Josh sans Cody.

"Morning," the Viper said quietly.

"Morning," Josh said, not looking at him.

Evan and Alex, who'd been too busy last night to realise what happened, were instantly confused.

Ted was blanking Orton totally.

"I heard he's OK...had staples," Randy said.

"Nine. Nine fucking staples," Ted said, unable to keep the pretence any longer.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"You don't know?" Josh said.

"Duh!" Evan said, "I didn't want to say...but where is Coddles this morning?"

"In bed with nine fucking staples in his head!" fumed Ted, "Thanks to this fucker and a ring bell."

Evan and Alex both looked gobsmacked.

"Oh fuck Teddy...I'm sorry," Alex said, "There was us banging on about our fucking sex life."

"Not your fault," Josh said, "We didn't exactly announce it when we sat down...Ted didn't want to discuss it and we assumed you guys knew...hence why we were so suddely interested in why Evvy was walking like he's been sat on burning embers."

"Teddy," Randy said again, "I'm sorry...OK? I dunno what else to say."

"Luckily for you, he got discharged last night and he's still in bed right now, catching up on sleep," Ted spat, "I accept this time...you hurt him like that again Orton, pro wrestlers or not, I will rip your balls off and feed them you."

Randy nodded before walking away.

"I fancy some candy," Josh said, "Anyone else?"

"Josh..we're not five," grinned Evan.

"Oh can it," Josh said, getting up and padding towards to the vending machine. As he struggled to feed his dollar bills through the slot, a soft tap on his shoulder made him jump.

"When you're done, I'll have some Peanut Butter Cups."

Looking tired, a little weak and with metal clearly glistening on the side of his poor head, was Cody.

Josh just grabbed his friend into another bearhug. He had had a shit night's sleep.

"You should still be in bed," Josh said as he pushed the numbers on the machine's keypad.

"No fun without a Teddy-bear to snuggle with," Cody said, "Where's my Cups then?"

"Oh Coddles, if you didn;'t have all that metal in your bonce," sighed Josh, feeding another dollar bill inside.

He handed Cody his chocolates before picking up his Pretzel Flipz...noting, to his slight dismay, they were white chocolate...not his first choice after the rather raunchy discussion they'd been having before Randy came over.

Cody grabbed Josh's hand as they made their way to the table.

"Want some cereal? I'll get it," Josh said.

"Boo-berry PLEASE, thank you Joshy," grinned Cody.

Josh sighed before grabbing a bowl and paying. As they approached the table, Evan and Alex looked up. Evan about to say something when Josh put his finger to his lips.

Cody had an enormous grin on his face as he tiptoed over behind Ted and put his tanned hands over the blonde's eyes.

"Guess who?"

Ted almost had a coronary.

"Morning Teddy," Cody smiled simply.

"You should still be in bed!" scolded Ted.

"I missed you," Cody said, a cartoonish pout on his face, "So, what have I missed?"

"Oh nothing," Evan said airily, "Sorry..we were busy when Randy cracked you open...OW!"

He winced as his sore spot twinged horribly.

"What's up with you?" asked Cody, who was grabbing a chair and barging between Ted and Josh.

Alex shot Cody a mischeivous smile. Cody cottoned on instantly.

"Somebody had a good seeing to last night then?" the brunette said, "So Evvy...I believe this makes every single boy here a pussy boy?"

"I was saying we should all put hashtag Team Bottom on our Twitter bios?" Alex said.

"Yeah, because of course Laryngitis would really allow that," Ted said, "Coddles, without you Josh is as bad!"

"MEAN!" Josh pouted.

"You kids and your Twitter," sighed Cody.

"Says the guy who eats bright blue cereal!" countered Evan, "Did you know that if you eat too much Boo-berry your shit turns blue?"

"Speaking from experience?" Cody smirked, "just a heads up Evvy...when you go to the bathroom later it will hurt like fuck."

There was almost a collective dinging as forks, spoons and knives hit plates...Ted, Evan, Alex and Josh all facepalming almost in unison.

"Well aware, thanks, Coddles," Evan said, blushing, "I'm not a booty virgin you know."

"Please...just no," groaned Ted.

"That wasn't what you said when I was buried balls-deep inside your lovely round, bubble ass," beamed Cody.

"Coddles...I'd thump you if you didn't have half an iron works in the side of your head..."

"And because you LOVE me," Cody beamed.

"You're damn lucky I do," Ted said, but he knew he couldn't ever be mad at his beau for long...especially with his poor metalled head in full show. Cody had full puppy-dog eyes going on now as he bit into his Reese's Cups.

"Anyway Joshy, I think you've definitely made it," the young brunette said.

"How do you mean?" asked Josh.

"You were on that iheartwrestlinggifs tumblr," Cody said.

"See Coddles, that's what I don't understand...you're mad about Tumblr but you won't get Twitter?" Alex said.

"It's only because he can reblog superheros," Josh smirked, "You were saying?"

"There's a gif of you hitting that amazing moonsault on Primo," Cody said, grinning.

"Really?" Josh asked excitedly. It was rather nerdy of him but he knew he'd made it if any of his moments were turned into animated gifs!

* * *

><p>September became October and another pay-per-view came and went - particularly memorable for Josh as Mike and Ron got 'arrested' on screen. Josh spent a particularly lovely weekend off in LA the very next week for his beau's 31st birthday as well - he cooked a meal for Mike at their home and it was lovely to finally have some time together, Mike using his time away from the WWE to finally confront and exorcise his demons. He didn't even flinch when Josh told him about jerking Justin off during their revenge on the mouthy brunette - who so far had avoided any member of the little friendship group; keeping his head down and getting his job done without any complaints.<p>

Vengeance was tomorrow night, and a few superstars were using the ring which had been open for training all day. There was two Dark matches schedules unusually - Wade Barrett was taking on Daniel Bryan, and Josh was going against Drew McIntyre. Josh did wonder about his seemingly random selection of opponents of late (including a couple of local jobber athletes at house shows) and he'd asked Stephanie about it, who assured him they were just road-testing possible feuds whilst giving him good ring time - offering to keep commentating as well as wrestling impressed management then. As it stood, his highest-profile oppenent was still his best friend at the Parisian house show, but Josh highly doubted he'd be taking on Randy any time in the near future! He supposed Drew, being a former tag and Intercontinental Champ was reasonably high-profile but the Scot was being used as WWE's cheif jobber at the minute.

At the ring presently were Josh, Cody and Mike, accompanied by Ted. Cody was preparing for his match with Randy. Predictably Cody was going to lose but he still wanted a good match.

"Teddy, why don't you come and make this a triple threat?" Cody said, "Seeing as again they've decided to IGNORE you at that pay-per-view."

Cody had gone to Creative and thrown a huge hissy fit earlier this week because he felt that his beau wasn't being used properly...Stephanie merely, with a disarming smile, had sat quietly while Cody bitched at her, and then promptly booked the two of them in to open next week's Superstars against each other!

"No thanks, Coddles, I've got a DPP to get to," the blonde drawled.

"Teddy...I may still have staples in my head but I'm not stupid," COdy said, "It's Saturday dumbass..the party is tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh OK," sighed Ted, "Guess I 'm losing my touch on you. Right, Miz, you refereeing then I take it?"

"If I must," grinned Mike, "Is this a good idea...because if you two start humping then I will mount Josh right here in this ring."

Josh smirked in response.

"And don't think he's joking," the little brunette said, "I think we should send Coddles to ringside, he's got to conserve his energy."

"MEAN!" pouted Cody.

"Brilliant idea," drawled Mike, "Coddles, you'd make an awesome valet."

"He tried managing Teddy...didn't work remember?" Josh put it.

Cody flipped him off.

"Bitches, all of you," he grizzled, before stomping to the announcer's table and opening the comic he'd brought with him.

"Ring the bell then," Mike said, "WIth your hand, not your bonce."

Cody flipped Mike off again before reaching over and hitting the bell.

Josh and Ted had a nice little scrap, Josh basically using Ted as model for Drew tomorrow. Ted assured him he didn't mind. Although Josh got a nasty surprise when he found himself on the receiving edge of a nasty Dream Street. He was so surprised he forgot to kick out and Ted pinned him.

"Now Joshy," Cody quipped from ringside, "Better make sure you don't do that in your match and job to Drew."

"You're asking for a spanking," Ted drawled.

Cody got to his feet.

"Fancy being Randal, Teddy?"

"Oh if I must," Ted groaned.

"Oh yeah, that's so bad, oppertunity to get your mitts all over your boy toy," Josh deadpanned, ducking to avoid the slap from Cody.

"Now you two are officially engaged, is about time Coddles got 'property of Ted DiBiase Junior' tattooed to his ass?" quipped Mike.

Cody grabbed Ted and began to kiss him hungrily, right there in front of them.

"Yeuch, get a fucking room!" groaned Josh.

"That shut you two bitches up yet?" Cody grinned, pulling away from Ted.

"Okay Coddles, you win," groaned Mike.

* * *

><p>Josh located Cody backstage, fresh from his win against Drew. He'd managed to escape the Future Shock DDT and he'd hit Drew with another amazing moonsault attack. Since his little session with Cody last month, Josh was more confident in himself than ever, probably since he'd been on Tough Enough.<p>

"Joshy, that was an epic match!" Cody said, "Who's gonna top that?"

"Coddles, I'll make you a deal," grinned Josh, "If you can hit not one, but two, moonsaults in your match with Orton...I'll buy the drinks for the next month. I'll even take you action figure shopping whilst Teddy's at his next DiBiase Posse Party!"

Cody gave a theatrical hum and rubbed his chin.

"Have to think about that one Joshy...let's see...how about YES! You're on, bitch."

"Better get bending that spine then!"

Josh made sure he had a good seat for all the matches he was looking forward to seeing - of course Mike's match with Hunter and Punk, and Cody versus Randy. He was also quite looking forward to Beth and Eve.

He was certainly impressed with the Divas - well he always was with Beth and Eve, whom he felt were two of the best...and Eve moonsaulted Beth, albeit missing. Looked like he'd started a trend! If Mike performed one in his match...!

He was on the edge of his seat with Mike and Ron's match...he always forgot how much a beatdown Mike could take, especially from Hunter. He marked out when they were announced the winners and was waiting patiently by the stage door when Mike emerged.

Mike looked so happy and his blue eyes sparkled when he saw Josh waiting for him...they were definitely all OK now. Especially when Josh pulled him into a big congratulatory kiss.

"Don't ah I get a kiss?" Ron joked.

"Back off Troof," Josh quipped.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Coddles and Randy," Mike said, "Hear you got a bet on?"

"Yeah...I'm an idiot," josh said, "I'm gonna have to take him fucking figure shopping, I know it!"

Mike cackled with laughter.

"He's got you under his thumb!" he said, without a single shred of jealousy.

"You sure you're cool with that?" Josh asked.

"Baby...he's your best friend, I don't care, kay?" Mike said, "We talked about this...I was the one who was being an ass, not you."

"Yeah but.." Josh said, "I could be taking you shopping instead?"

"Oh Joshua," sighed Mike, "You know that it is my job to spoil YOU, not the other way around."

"Mikey...much I still love my five grand suit...you don't need to flash any more cash at me."

To make up for being a dick about Josh's past, Mike had been taking Josh to more fancy restaurants than ever, and buying him yet more designer clothes. He was really spoiling the little man.

"Well you better get used to it, because Mister has a birthday coming up," Mike beamed sappily.

"Michael...you don't have to."

"Ssssh..." Mike silenced him with a kiss, "We got a month yet anyway...now come, let's watch Coddles lose to Randy."

"He'll bitch slap you for that," Josh warned him.

* * *

><p>Cody happily pranced backstage. He may have lost his match but he looked pretty damn hot trying, if he did say so himself. Randy was not expecting to be hit by that second epic moonsault, and he certainly didn't bank on having his trademark theatrics mocked. And now he was being wined for the next month and even taken action figure shopping courtesy of his best friend...because Teddy hated all that stuff!<p>

Before he wanted to gloat to Josh, Cody needed to find Teddy. Not that he had to look very far...the blonde was padding along the corridor to meet him.

"Baby boy...I'm so proud of you, that was the best match of the night!" Ted said, grabbing Cody in a huge bearhug.

As far as Cody was concerned, praise even from Vince came second to having his Teddybear proud of him. No other praise mattered than from his beloved Teddy. And his big smile when Ted pulled away betrayed that.

"Awww...cute," commented Ted, "Now why don't we get this off.."

With a deft pinging, the blonde removed the mask, and dragged Cody away by the arm.

"Teddy?"

"C'mon..in here, baby boy." He pulled open the locker room door, dragged them inside and slammed it shut. He kicked a sports bag to keep the door shut before pouncing on a bemused Cody. It was like Night Of Champions all over again! Cody hungrily kissed his beau back, his hands grabbing Ted's pert behind, which was clung to deliciously by his black chinos. Ted began to move downwards, sucking at Cody's tanned neck before sinking to his knees. His blue eyes stared unblinkingly upwards at Cody as his pink tongue began to lick the brunette's nipple.

Cody loved it when Ted got rough and eager like this. He threw back his head and moaned loudly.

His black trunks were unbearably tight.

"Oh Tedddyyy..." he whimpered as Ted gently and sensually began to tongue his hard abs...down...bit more Teddy...that's it..

Ted had a sinful smile on his face as he paused at Cody's tented trunks. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and slipped them down those oh-so-gorgeous legs...there were a million reasons why Ted was attracted to Cody...and those legs were one of the first. He slowly took the brunette into his mouth

"Oh Teddy..." whimpered Cody...Ted was SO good at head. He wanted to blonde closer. He pulled Ted off his cock and guided him back upwards before hungrily kissing him again.

"I love you Theodore," he moaned, voice catching.

"Love you too Cody."

"Enough to fuck me right here?" Cody grinned mischeiviously, "You know you want to."

"FUnnily enough Coddles...that was my plan," Ted smiled back.

"Do me in the belt again," Cody grinned.

"You're MY champ, nobody elses," growled Ted, as he picked the white belt off the floor and handed it to his partner.

"Precisely," Cody purred, his hand groping Ted's crotch, "And you dressed up for me..."

Cody especially liked Ted in a good, figure-hugging suit. And although Ted's screen time at Vengeeance was a random moment with Punk, he'd donned the dress shirt and chinos purely for Cody's viewing pleasure. Even Punk had looked a little surprised that he'd dressed up for the small scene.

Cody took the belt from Ted and clasped it around his slim waist, enjoying the cool leather against his tanned, sweaty skin. He was harder then ever. Ted pulled a chair up and undid his chinos, letting them pool, along with a tight pair of Armani briefs, around his ankles, spreading his slightly fuzzy legs. He idly pulled a sachet of lube out the trouser pocket and began to slick himself up.

Cody nearly came right there...fuck how lucky was he to be engaged to such a HOTTIE? Fuck what fans said, if Cody had to choose between himself and Ted, he would definitely say Ted was hotter!

He padded over.

"Climb on, then, Cody," purred Ted, his syrupy drawl so much thicker when he was horny..and Cody mewed in pleasure. Ted was pushing every one of his buttons tonight.

The brunette spread his long, smooth, elegant legs and slowly sat down...hissing as Ted entered him.

"Slowly...slowly..tiger," purred Ted.

"Oh...Teddy.." moaned Cody, "You feel...soo..."

"Shush," Ted said playfully, "No talking, Coddles. Just enjoy."

Ted couldn;t take his eyes of those abs...and the shining belt...all HIS and his alone for the taking. Three years and counting...Cody was still hotter than a sunburn to him.

The brunette let out a loud mew as he softly took Ted all the way in...the blonde instantly touching his prostate..they knew each other so intimately.

Cody began to gently bob up and down, arms around Ted's neck, blue eyes locked onto blue eyes.

"Oh..ooh...YES! YES!" gasped the brunette, as Ted's hips began to snap in time with his thrusts.

"FUCCK...CODDLES...FUCCCK!" growled Ted, "SO fucking...TIGHT! OH GOD! OH GOD!"

"Harder Teddy. Don't stop...don;t you fucking." Cody snarled at him.

"Bad boy...stop being so demanding," Ted drawled, spanking Cody's ass cheek hard.

"Theodore...you either fuck me like the big man you are...or you get that dick out of me RIGHT NOW!" snapped Cody.

And he began to ride Ted like a rodeo cowboy, Ted's staccato growls underpinning Cody's higher-pitched whimpers and mews...the thrill of being caught...still on a high from his match...Teddy all sharp-dressed just for him...Cody was close...so fucking close, his head rubbing against the cool metal of the Intercontinental belt, bringing his orgasm ever closer.

"On the floor!" he growled to Ted, "I'll break this fucking chair in a minute."

And using his strength, Ted lifted Cody up and guided both their bodies back onto the floor, inside him the whole time, Ted laying on his back, Cody on top.

The brunette's long, muscular, tanned body began to jerk up and down like mad as he resumed his eager rhythm, his hands finding Ted's and clasping them.

"Oh yeah Teddy...don't yous top now...don't you fucking STOP!" he whined, "OH YEAH! !"

Ted had to hold him down as he erupted hard over both their bodies and splattering the belt. As soon as his orgasm subsided, Cody slipped off Ted.

"Coddles?" growled Ted, annoyed as he was just about to shoot.

Cody had a naughty smile as he lay down beside Ted.

"Climb on...and feed me."

So lewd...such a cock-hound...fuck Ted loved Cody. He rolled over and straddled the brunette, his erection over Cody's flushed face.

He began to jerk himself off in earnest, Cody's pink tongue wantonly hanging out...

"OH YEAH! OH FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" he roared, as he came hard...right all over Cody's hungry face..the brunette lapping up everything his beau had to offer. Cody pulled Ted closer and allowed Ted to kiss him all over his face...both men enjoying this intimate moment together, forgetting their rather seedy environment.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we are! Sorry again for flitting back and forth but I couldn't not include Cody's poor head! And at last the Codiasi smut...been a while since we had some of that! I promise now this has happened I'll stop with the Coddles dominance - he has been featured rather a lot of late.<strong>

**FInally I've caught up with Vengeance! I probably should have dragged out Josh and Mikey's separation but I wanted to have them make it up for Mikey's birthday, and also there was quite a bit of conflict in the last chapter plus the drama of Coddles' head.**

**Anyway, hope you like this! xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Glad you liked my third update of last week - I did ask myself if that was too many in one week (want to keep to quality, not quantity!). Sorry if I've been quiet recently!_

_Italics in this chapter below my authors notes = flashbacks!_

* * *

><p><em>Josh nervously collected his bag off the conveyor belt and padded into the terminal of Los Angeles International Airport. He had asked for and been granted this weekend off, as it was of course October the 8th tomorrow. Which of course, was his beau's birthday. He knew Mike would be in LA for his birthday and he wanted to surprise him. <em>

_After a bit of time organising a rental car, he was on his way to his and Mike's big house. Mike's BMW was on the drive, so he was in. Josh silently whipped out his key and unlocked the door._

_Mike had been busy today...doing yet more media work and interviews as the "angry Miz" about his storyline - the work was welcome but he missed being on the road. And he missed Josh like crazy. He hated how he'd been such a dick about Josh's past...all because recently he'd been feeling insecure. _

_He was just about to fix himself some dinner...oh well he was alone and it was definitely chillout time...he clicked his iPod into the docking system in the corner of the big kitchen and selected a track._

_'Boy Crazy' by New Found Glory...that was good enough. He was wiggling his hips and headbanging as he searched his cupboards for pots and pans...what did he fancy tonight?_

_Josh watched his gorgeous man, softly shaking his beautiful ass in time to the rock tune and singing the lyrics softly to himself. _

_He silently padded into the kitchen._

_"Hello," he purred._

_Mike gave a surprised, and most un-manly squeak and jumped about two foot in the air, almost smacking Josh in the mouth with his flailing arms._

_"JOSH!" he cried._

_"Surprise?" Josh grinned._

_"I could have broken your jaw, you dick!" snapped Mike, but his blue eyes sparkled as he took it all in - his man had come home to see him._

_"With your girly punches? Not on your life!" grinned Josh._

_"Oh shut up," pouted Mike._

_"Michael..come here you big dopey ass."_

_Josh held his arms out and Mike grabbed him in a big bearhug._

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he began, before he could stop himself._

_"Michael...no...sssshhh," Josh said, "Forget about it, OK? We'll talk later. What you cooking?"_

_"Oh nothing much, just seeing what I could fix myself," Mike said, "You been fired or something?"_

_"No, got this weekend off because isn't it a certain someone's 31st tomorrow?" Josh beamed._

_"Oh shut up!" Mike said, an adorable little smile on his face, "It's not fair..it's official now..definitely a thirty-something now."_

_"Hey...give it a month and i will be as well...only as young as the ass you fuck, right?"_

_"With your ass, I must only be about seventeen!" Mike smirked, "Oh man...I pity you...that makes you a fat forty something in comparison."_

_Josh glared at Mike._

_"Michael Gregory Mizanin, will you kill whatever is sitting on your shoulder and calling you fat! You are not fat...and even if you carry the odd extra pound...you're perfect. You're built like a man...not a boy. Now come, let's go have a seat, it was a rubbish flight. I'll make us a cocktail."_

_He led Mike to the sitting room and paded over to their cocktail cabinet. Mike just watched the little man at work as he selected ingredients. He turned around and produced two freshly-shaken Manhattans._

_"Cheers...happy birthday for tomorrow, baby," Josh said._

_"Cheers."_

_They took a sip and then sat down on separate chairs...well at first. Mike took a seat on the couch and then Josh padded over and flopped into his lap, making himself quite comfortable._

_"And I've been here about ten minutes now...where's my kiss?" Josh asked innocently._

_Mike blushed and took Josh's pretty head in his hands. His blue orbs glistened with emotion as he softly touched their lips together for the first time in a while. Josh moaned into the kiss..he missed Mike's sweet-tasting mouth and soft, pouty lips. Especially that cute yet bashful smile Mike always wore after every kiss they shared._

_"So..whatcha been up to then?" Josh asked._

_"Promo work...Josh why you asking when you follow me on Twitter? Leave the boring work shit alone now...can we forget work, even if it's just for a bit. I missed you, darling."_

_"You were the one who walked out," Josh said._

_Mike was silent for a moment._

_"Yeah...I'm a dickhead."_

_"Mikey...are you sure there's something you're not telling me? Because you've only been really self-conscious recently...and really funny about my past...you seemed so OK with it all not too long ago."_

_Mike bit his lip. He hated himself for letting his online tormentor get to him like she had - yeah it was a she, and he felt it made him less of a man._

_"Has someone been picking on you?" Josh demanded. If Justin STILL hadn't learned his lesson after his humilation...then the git needed his head examined._

_Mike nodded._

_"If it's fucking Gabriel...if he STILL hasn't shut his nasty motuh after THAT...there's gonna be bloodshed on the next Superstars or Smackdown."_

_"It's not Gabriel," Mike said quietly, "My Twitter private messages inbox..always gets spammed with the same shit."_

_"Saying what?"_

_"Stuff like _oh you're gonna die single, you fat shit_, and I_ can't imagine what Josh must see in you...no wonder Stephanie wanted you off-screen - looking a bit porky recently, aren't we, Big Fat Mike_?"_

_Josh felt rage bubbling up inside him. Who the fuck was this? Probably Heath. _

_"Mikey...who's been saying this?"_

_"Promise me you won't laugh?"_

_"Who? Just tell me, Mikey. If it saves our relationship, then please tell me everything."_

_"Rosa."_

_Josh exhaled sharply. He was expecting that from Heath. Fucking Rosa! He always forgot about that nasty little bitch...well apart from when she got JTG to concuss him by causing his moonsault botch._

_"I'll kill her.." Josh snarled, with real power behind his words. Mike sensed the murderousness in Josh's tone._

_"Josh...it's fine..I just need to get my balls out of her fuckin; purse!" he spat._

_"Baby...I don't care who it is...regardless of being a boy or girl, a bully needs their fucking head kicked in," Josh spat, "Did you hear what we did to Justin?"_

_"Alex told me bits of it, and I saw the photos," Mike said, "I heard you jerked him off?"_

_"Yeah I did...so we could film the evidence that he was a fucking prejacker," Josh said with relish, "Took him just ten seconds. I have no qualms with doling the same shit out to Rosa."_

_"Baby...if you start picking on Divas you'll be released!" Mike said, "Can we change the subject please?"_

_"Course."_

_But Josh was NOT done with this. Not by a long shot. He sipped his Manhattan._

_"Michael..." he said, "I forgive you. I love you. Just as you are."_

_Mike sighed before taking a large gulp of his cocktail, wincing at the kick of the bourbon in it._

_"I love you...and I worry that I'll lose you," he confessed, "I always think that I'm never gonna satisfy you."_

_"Why?" asked Josh._

_"Because you've been with so many fuckin' guys!" Mike said._

_"Mikey, you sell yourself so short...not only are you the most amazing guy I have ever been with...sexy, funny, SO talented in the ring...and make me feel like a fuckin' prince..you're so good in bed I have never screamed so much in my life...I don't do it for show or to make you feel better, you make me cum like a fucking train...every scream you've ever heard is real. You have no idea what else I want you to do me...what I've fantasized about."_

_Mike's sweatpants were tenting already. _

_"Tell me...Joshua," he puirred, "Tell me what you'd like from me."_

_"Well..." Josh slipped off the couch and onto the carpet, sinking to his knees, "It's been a while since I've had this in my mouth. Could you be a darling and remind me how hot you taste?"_

* * *

><p>Josh lay awake in his and Mike's hotel room the morning of November the first, still happily recollecting that lovely weekend...it had been too perfect. Them. Together. In their (Mike's) home. Well apart from spending the day itself in LA with Maryse...Josh had taken Mike back home and cooked a sumptuous meal for him..waiting on him hand and foot. Spoiling him.<p>

Anyway. The little man fixed his eyes fondly on the softly snoozing older man beside him...Mike looked so innocent when he slept. Last night had been hilarious with the Muppets and a lot more fun than he thought.

Josh got a naughty little smile on his face and crawled under the covers, Mike's intoxicating yet intimate scent filling his nostrils. He gently spread the powerful yet silky-smooth legs and his experienced mouth found Mike's morning wood. Mike mewed in his sleep, wriggling slightly before his blue eyes snapped open, along with his mouth. He began to buck his hips into the soft, warm mouth, hitting the back of Josh's throat. Josh had no gag reflex..which was why he was awesome at giving head.

Mike made to grab Josh's head as his body tensed...threatening to come undone, but Josh, with a mischeivous glint in his eyes, sucked harder than ever, his small paws holding Mike's hips in place...head bobbing.

"OH FUCK!" gasped Mike, as he came good and hard, Josh hungrily gulping down every drop his lover offered up to him.

"Morning," Josh said simply, licking his lips wantonly.

"Naughty," Mike grinned back, "Come..come."

He held his arms open. Josh crawled upwards and snuggled up close, mewing happily.

"Wanna stay here for ever and ever," he said, eyes wide and looking adorable.

"Baby you know you gotta get your hot little ass moving," Mike said, "Smackdown tonight."

"Awww...Mikeeeyy!" whined Josh, "Five more minutes..please. Anyway...I got a little problem."

He thrust his erection against Mike's hip.

"Later, come on," Mike said, lightly swatting Josh's beautiful soft bottom.

"You're mean, Michael." Josh whined, wriggling out of his beau's grip. Mike shamelessly ogling the younger man's gorgeous inked body as he padded about the hotel room, so carefree. In a (non-pervy) way he reminded Mike of a young boy. The more time had passed since his birthday, the more Mike realised what a pig-head he'd been about Josh's past. So what if he'd slept around? Now he was all Mike's. Hopefully forever...

A knock came on the door, startling both boys.

"Who the fuck's that?" hissed Mike.

"Get up you lazy bitches, double breakfast date, NOW!"

Cody. Who else.

"Coddles...fuck off," Josh replied.

"Why? You sat on Michael's dick getting some Miz Jizz inside you?"

Mike snorted. One thing he missed about his time away from Josh was Cody...Ted might get miffed with Cody's inappropiate behaviour at times but Mike thought Cody was hilarious...even the time he'd caught him spying on Josh having some alone time in the locker room...the pre-Josh Mike would have socked Cody into next week.

Mike had grown to realise that Cody was part of the deal when it came to Josh - the two men were closer than most brothers were and where there was one, the other was never too far away.

"Come on trouble, stop being a pain in the ass and let them alone," Ted said, who was in a surprisingly good mood this morning.

"Teddy...my Joshy," pouted Cody, attempting massive puppy-dog eyes. Ted wasn't falling for it.

"Great guy Josh may be, but maybe I don't want to always share you with him...sometimes I just want my Coddles all to myself," he said...forgetting to puke at his uncharacteristic sappiness.

Cody's big smile practically split his handsome face...he LOVED it when Teddy got all romantic. Ever since Vengeance Ted had changed noticeably...he was less uptight, and more open with how he felt about Cody when they were out and about...he even held the younger man's hand as they walked around a grocery store the other day. And the Superstars match in Mexico...wow. Cody didn't think he would be able to walk the next day! And he did the moonsault purely to show off to Teddy...and because it drove him wild to see that elegant body fly like that.

"Of course...all yours Teddy!" Cody beamed, adjusting his red Triforce-patterned tee and padding over into Ted's open arms.

"Oh blech blech...must you?" came a rumble.

A sleepy-looking Randy Orton was pulling his sports bag out of a room just down the corridor.

"Morning Randal..heavy night?" trilled Cody.

"How do you deal with a frisky Cena? I've seen that guy once he's on the vodka...all over you like a rash!" drawled Ted.

"Well look lively, Randal, we got a street fight to rehearse later," Cody said. They'd already been told about their match tonight unlike the rest due to appear on the blue show.

"Talk later when I've had some coffee," groaned Randy, "Laters Codeman."

Cody waved back before turning his attention to his southern beau. However Josh and Mike chose that moment to emerge from their room, fully dressed.

"Get a fucking room," Josh said.

Cody grinned at the sight of his best friend and padded over, their arms almost instantly linking. As part of losing the two-moonsault wager from Vengeance, Josh was also buying Cody's breakfast for a month.

"How you doin' today, Miz?" Ted said, as he and Mike trailed behind their bubbly boyfriends, Cody going on about something to do with Marvel comics to Josh.

"Yeah, same as ever, you got another of your tailgate parties to look forward to?" Mike said.

"Dunno...will find out when we get there I suppose." Ted said, "Hey just for the record, if I've appeared a miserable ass in the past, I'm sorry."

"Hey...I never noticed," Mike said, "He must be hard work!"

"Yeah he is...sometimes it is like being with a ten year old," Ted said, "And other times it's like having a 110 pound scene twink around...but do you know what..Cody is who he is...he doesn't care as long as he's happy...and he makes me so happy too...fuck I'm goin' soft."

"You are, DiBiase, you certainly are," drawled Mike, "Bottoming makes you into a right lil' woman."

Ted flushed.

"When he did those moonsaults at Vengeance...I was such a Rhodes fanboy it wasn;t even funny!" the blonde confessed, "I was watching it with Danielson in the locker room...and I squeed...fucking Bryan hasn't shut up. I'm never gonna live it down. I'm gonna do Movember, need to regain my manhood some how."

"Coddles...were you aware of this?" Mike said loudly, causing Cody to stop gushing to Josh for a moment and turn to look at him.

"Yeah...you don't know HOW many times I've tried talking him out of it," he sighed, "It'll be like kissing a nailbrush!"

"I think you'd suit a moustache Teddy," Josh said, "He'll really look like his dad then!"

"Teddy...if you're going to burden me with barber's rash for the next 30 days, please refrain from wearing those fucking visors all the time?" Cody grinned.

"Aw hell no!" Ted said, "Coddles, much as I love you, you will leave my visors alone thank you very much."

"Teddy...all those tips I gave you to be dashing and you just throw it all down the shitter?" sighed Cody.

"See what I have to deal with?" Ted said in mock despair.

Cody poked his tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>Josh was in the ring with Tyson Kidd, preparing for their match later on tonight's Superstars. He was really getting a kick out of this - Tyson really worked him hard, and made him look great as well - the hallmark of being the last to be trained in the legendary Hart dungeon. Surprisingly, Josh was booked to win, but it had to be by an upset and he had to escape the Sharpshooter at some point. So far this was all he had been working on...well escaping it convincingly!<p>

And Cody and Ted's heckling from the announcer's table didn't help either. The brunette got to his feet and padded over.

"I'm getting bored...have a proper match," he declared.

"Coddles...I'm beat," Josh groaned.

"Hey Mathews, remember, don't keep admitting defeat!" Tyson admonished him, "Agree with Codeman - wanna be the referee? One fall to a finish?"

"Sounds good, ring the bell if you please, Teddy," Cody said, waving madly like refs did.

Ted reached over from his open magazine and hit the bell with the pen he was holding.

Tyson and Josh began to scrap. It was a far more technical match-up than Josh's previous ones, with lots of holds and escaping. He whipped Tyson into the ropes but was taken down by a nasty dropkick. More and more they scrapped, until Josh found himself on his back and before he could kick the crew-cutted man away, his legs were being crossed over into that hold...Josh had an idea. He heaved his legs and managed to trip Tyson's foot, loosening his grip and breaking the hold.

The crowd marked out during the match when Josh tried it again. Tyson sold the trip, falling flat on his face as Josh crawled away, rolling his body around and dragging himself to his feet.

Tyson heaved himself up and ran at Josh, who this time was ready and floored the younger man with a dropkick. He went to cover but Tyson kicked out. He raised Kidd up and set him up for a suplex...which was easily countered and Josh was thrown hard onto his back.

They scrapped for a little longer, Tyson not holding back at all...barely giving Josh any time to counter and letting the little man use his own wiles to try and better him. Tyson whipped him into a corner but he grabbed the top rope and leapt up as Tyson ran at him - so he crashed into the corner. Josh grabbed Tyson's head and quyickly took him down with a neckbreaker before climbing to the top rope.

"Oooh, Josh Mathews thinking high risk.."

He could hear Jack Korpela from over here! Tyson struggled to his feet...but this didn't faze Josh one bit. He leapt as high as he dared and managed to hit Tyson dead-on with another beautiful moonsault attack, the momentum sending both men to the mat. Josh bounced off Tyson's chest at the impact. He scrambled back over and hooked Tyson's leg. 1, 2, 3...yes...and the audience screamed their approval as 'Nasty Girl' reverberated around the arena. Josh had decided to keep Layla's old theme as his own now! Plus it was a little tribute to his absent best friend!

He raised his fist in triumph as he made his way up the ramp. Okay it was a mid-card Superstars match but still he was proud of himself. Unfortunately he didn't see the figure lying in wait and as soon as he was backstage, a vicious blow hit him in the back of the head.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" screamed his attacker as he threw Josh hard into the wall. The little man bounced off and fell to the floor, busting his lip open. The attacker knelt down beside Josh and yanked his head up hard by the hair. And Josh found himself staring into the face of a livid Justin Gabriel.

"You stole my fucking match...this was supposed to be MY match, not yours...but of course...when you fuck the Miz you get what you want. You think you're it now...after what you and your little bitches did to me..."

"Fuck..off.." gasped Josh, trying to elbow Justin away but failing.

"I'm not done with you Mathews, not by a long shot." Justin snarled. He pushed Josh into the wall and held him in place by his knees. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his admittedly sexy cafe au-lait coloured thighs, followed by his boxers. His erection sprang free. He forced his length into Josh's bleeding mouth...Josh gagged and coughed at the intrustion...but Justin was too strong.

"Suck it, go on, show us all the real reason you lasted ten years after losing Tough Enough," Justin groaned, "Yeah go on...suck me good...all you're worth. Aww...Miz is not gonna be happy is he? You never could resist the first bit of dick that came your way...wonder how slack your hole is now?"

He pulled his cock out of Josh's mouth, the little brunette purple in the face and gasping for air. Justin hit Josh in the cheek with his dick...anything to humiliate his mortal enemy. Justin raised Josh to his feet before throwing him hard to the unforgiving granite floor again. Josh cried out and a sharp pain jolted through his head. Justin threw his jeans and boxers down to his ankles before kneeling over Josh's stripy silver and black kickpad-covered legs (he'd worn another of Maryse's old attires tonight - Maryse had told him he was welcome to all her old clothes now she was no longer a wrestler!), holding Josh down.

"No...please.." gasped Josh, realising what Justin had in mind.

"Aww...I thought you liked being held down wearing barely anything?" mocked Justin as his hands caressed Josh's beautiful ass, barely covered by the silver-studded black shorts that looked more like hotpants on Josh. Justin hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled the shorts down, revealing those delicious cheeks. Despite his hatred for the small man, Justin always though Josh's ass was to die for. About the only thing the poisonous little bitch was good for really.

"I was going to spit and spare you some dignity," Justin sneered, a truly evil smile lifting his goatee'd face now, "But I bet your hole is so loose you don't need any prep."

And he took aim.

"NO! NO!" Josh cried out.

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!" screamed Justin, grabbign Josh's head and smacking it against the floor again, silencing him. He lined himself up...and entered Josh before the small man could fight him off again.

Josh's agonized scream reverberated around the walls of the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God...I went there! The crack!fic route. Mind you with Cody's playful queeniness and Josh being the biggest slut in the WWE already made it thus. Oh well it's <strong>**fiction****.**

**Justin was never going to take his humilation lying down...he's finally showing he's more than a mouthy shit...will anyone stop him in time? :O**

**Sorry about the LATE update by the way, and it is a bit shorter than previous parts.**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts! xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Thank you for your lovely responses...I feel like I've made the right choice and I think it was necessary to carry more chapters! I'm glad you still like Josh as well, I've read about 'Canon Sues' of late and hope he hasn't gone that way, what with becoming a WWE Superstar and all!_

_Imagine that last week's Smackdown had Striker on commentary instead of Josh or something!_

_Enjoy XD_

* * *

><p>Josh lay on the floor, shaking and sobbing. He had been violated...and he was spreadeagled on a cold, unforgiving granite floor in the dirty corridor of some arena...wearing the ring aclothes of a former Diva and skimpy shorts still around his knees, a slight trickle of blood running between his tiny thighs.<p>

Justin had brutalized him before zipping up and sauntering nonchalantly away. And he was now convinced most of the wrestlers had gone home (he'd forgotten that the Smackdown taping was due to start soon). And Mike wasn't here to help him...he wasn't going to see Mike until tomorrow's WWE Live show.

Like every other shit thing that had happened in Josh's life...he knew he;d have to deal with this one on his own. He struggled to his feet before slipping the tiny shorts back up, at least his modesty was now covered. His lip and ass were bleeding and several bruises adorned his body. Where was Cody? Anyone. He just needed someone. He couldn't report this...or it would be the kiss of death for his career. Drew got beaten by his wife and was turned into a jobber as a result. If management found out Josh got raped by a man, he may as well be picking his cards up and pissing off right now. No. he had to hide this. Nobody must know.

Nobody.

He padded gingerly down the corridor towards the locker rooms, hoping to at least catch a shower.

Unfortunately when he entered the shared dressing room, Cody was still there, already dressed in his ring gear and engrossed in his DS3.

"Fuck you Link," he spat, oblivious to the fact he had company and snapped his DS shut. His blue eyes caught sight of the forlorn figure in black and silver in front of him.

"Joshy? Wow, Tyson didn't hold back on you..fuck!" he gasped.

Josh's lip was trembling. No...no..Cody can't find out.

"Part of the job," he choked, gently padding down next to Cody and sitting down...and pain shot through him.

"FUCK!" he hissed before he could stop himself. Cody was on him like a whippet.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...nothing," gasped Josh...but Cody's blue eyes had caught the dark wet patch on the seat of Josh's black shorts.

"What the fuck happened to you...why..Joshy is that blood on your ass?"

Josh rolled his eyes, defeated.

"Coddles..please...just butt out...for once." he moaned, the pain still burning inside him.

"No, sorry Josh, you're not getting out of it this time," his friend snapped, leaping to his feet and banging the door of the dressing room shut before pulling his seat back up next to Josh.

"Coddles...if people know...I'm ruined for life...well my career will be...my body's already shot to shit!" he sniffed.

Cody was adding it all together in his ehad...Josh's bruises, the split lip, the bloodstained seat of his shorts...and his evasiveness...the IC champ wasn't stupid. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he realised just what had happened to his best friend. The man he loved like a brother.

"Coddles...I've been raped."

Josh's barriers finally gave way and he burst into tears. Cody fiercely reached his muscular arms out and pulled Josh into the biggest hug he could give, nuzzling and pecking the shaking warm, soft head, trying desperately to administer some kind of comfort.

"Sssh...shssh...sshhh," he soothed, holding the older yet much smaller man tight, trying to keep his fury from showing. Whoever was responsible for this...well he'd be wishing he was dead. And that was before Mike found out...fuck, Mike was away...Cody knew he should have been continuing to bodyguard Josh or ensuring others did whilst Mike had been off the scene. Mike will be devastated...not to mention livid.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" snapped Cody.

Brie Bella (or was it Nikki? Cody couldn't tell) poked her head around the door.

"They need you at the stage door in five...show's about to start," she said.

"Tell them they're gonna have to cancel!" snarled Cody, "Randall will have to beat up JTG instead..In case you can't see, Joshy's upset."

"Coddles...just go...not worth pissing Vince off," croaked Josh.

Brie shot him a curious look.

"Whats up?" she asked.

Cody snapped his mask in place and just stormed towards the door without a word, pushing past Brie as he went. She raised her eyebrows before closing the door. Josh didn't mind..the less knew about this the better. But Mikey had to know. How would Josh tell him...the older man might get funny and accuse him of asking for it. With his past reputation many of the superstars will probably just sneer at Josh for being unable to cross his legs for five minutes.

He remembered some of the things he'd heard in the past from locker room dickheads...JBL wasn't hot on him either.

_"Josh Mathews' hole is the hottest spot in the WWE..always open"_

_"If you want cheap, try Josh Mathews...I hear he does anything for five bucks."_

_"The only person who's had more superstar dick than Barbie is fuckin' Josh Mathews!"_

_"Oh look...here's the walking 7-11."_

The gossip and teasing that had gone round the WWE once people got wind of his 'experience' in Atlanta last year...the infamous two-guys-inside-at-once...was unbearable. So if people found out he'd been raped...they'd definitely laugh at him or be totaly unsurprised and say he'd had it coming for years and probably got off on it.

He was surprised out of his thought train by a knocking.

"I'm busy," he croaked.

The door swung open and in walked Johnny Curtis. Josh was surprised to see him...and it had been quite a night that time he'd gone to FCW..yep you heard right. Johnny was just another notch on Josh's substantial WWE bedpost. Josh had only briefly had dealings with Johnny since he'd won this year's NXT.

"Hey Josh...how you doing?" the handsome built man asked.

"Hey Johnny...been better," Josh replied, attempting to smile but wincing at the pain in his rear.

"Shit dude, you've been crying," Johnny said, "What's up...didn't think TJ was that stiff on you!"

"Can you keep a secret, Johnny?" asked Josh.

"Sure dude...I know we ain't spoken in a while," Johnny said, "I still can't believe you;re a superstar now and you get more ring time than me."

"I've been with the WWE since 2001," Josh said, "Look Johnny...say what ya like but PLEASE don't let it leave this room...Gabriel...just now..."

The tears began to flow again. Johnny looked concerned...he never thought he'd see confident (and sexy) Josh break down like this. He had to admit that the memories of their one-night-stand back in 2009 were flooding back of late since Josh had signed as a wrestler full-time and taken to prancing around in attire clearly meant for Divas...but yet looked so hot doing it.

"What...what did he do?" asked Johnny. He'd seen himself what a nasty piece of work the high-flying South African could be.

"He raped me...just now...in the corridor...I'm still bleeding."

Johnny was silent for a moment.

"Dude...what the fuck...why aren't you in hospital? Call the fucking cops, get the bastard fired...time someone did!"

"No Johnny...you can't tell anyone...the less people know the bigger chance I've got to save my job...I'm not gonna be some...jobber...not like..."

"Not like me you mean?" Johnny snarled, "My debut match...on Smackdown...fifty-four fucking seconds. After all the years I gave to fucking FCW this is how I get treated. But then if I've had half the male workers in the WWE inside my ass maybe I'd get a push too. I thought that night we had was special...until I heard you spread your fuckin' legs for Brian Kendrick the very next night!"

Josh winced at the memory...2009 was his worst year in terms of sluttishness...he'd really gone for it then. And quite a few names in the locker room were added to his ex-fuck list that year too...Josh back then had taken advantage of the frustration that came with long nights on the road. Even the straight guys agreed to take him from behind if it relieved some tension...Josh only ever gave them one disclaimer...he would only leave when both he and his conquest had cum...he would take what he wanted as well as give them what they wanted.

"I'm not surprised you got raped...I loved you Josh Lomberger," Johnny sniffed.

Josh in spite of his pain had to laugh a little...Johnny looked like a bad soap opera character right now.

"Really, Johnny, really?" he scoffed, voice hoarse.

"At the time...but once I came to the WWE and heard your reputation...put me right off. So who was it then? Did he not get what he wanted? But you shimmy about, shaking your little ass in those belts you call shorts and those bright kickpads...sorry dude but you really asked for it. I hope Miz is more understanding than I am...guy would have to be, tapping a no good slut like you."

And with a final look of digust, the NXT Season Four winner turned on his heel and stomped out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FCW, 2009 (flashback)<strong>_

_"Oh yeah, fuck me hard Johnny!" screamed Josh._

_He was on a motel bed..on all fours..Johnny Curtis pounding him from behind...the man groaning..first time he'd fucked a dude...and this guy was fuckin' dynamite! So responsive...so tight..so warm..and so vocal too._

_"Like that huh? Like that?"_

_"Oh yeah...go on Johnny, fuck me like the whore I am!" Josh squealed, crying out as Johnny spanked his ass cheek hard._

_"Oh shit...dude...gonna cum..." moaned Johnny, "Oh fuuuuccckkkkk!"_

_The larger man drove deep inside the small announcer as he came hard, filling the rubber he was wearing. He made to pull out but Josh snapped his hips and thrust back._

_"Oh fuck no...you ain't pulling out till I've come as well!" he gasped, "Come on Johnny...give it to me...like a man. Pretend I'm the chick you were dying to fuck."_

_Johnny was already getting hard...he was having feelings already...he began to resume his rhythm...Josh frantically jerking his dick..._

_"Oh yeah Johnny...YEAH! YEAH!" Josh's tiny body tensed as he reared back and erupted all over the bed...his walls tightening around Johnny's semi-hard cock._

_Johnny began to pull out, the condom very full, he noted. He peeled it off and knotted it before chucking it aside. Josh rose to his knees, still gasping for air. He turned and pulled Johnny into a tender kiss._

_"You're very good," he gasped, "Especially for a first timer."_

_Johnny didn't even grasp the implications of that statement and he pulled the small man close. Normally he asked random fucks (usually ring rats) to put their bras back on and fuck off, but Josh Mathews...the first guy he'd ever been with...he felt something un-known inside him and knew he wanted the small man to stay the night._

* * *

><p>Josh buried his face in his hands...he knew deep down that Johnny was right...maybe he did have it coming. You can't be the locker room boy toy and not expect consequences down the line. Although the majority of his conquests prior to hooking up with Mike were nameless tricks he'd met in bars whilst out with Cody and Layla, he had quite an impressive list of WWE ex-fucks as well, Johnny, Alex, Brian Kendrick and Justin being just four of many.<p>

And then there was Atlanta...oh Atlanta. When they went back there for WM27 and for Raw recently...he couldn't help but wince at the memories even though he was now happy with his Mikey.

He blinked back tears and began to peel off the black shorts...good job Maryse didn;t want these back, he thought bitterly. They were ruined. He winced at the congealing bloodstain inside them. He pulled off his silver-studded and black stripy kickpads and boots before padding towards the in-house shower, still in his jock. He didn;t want to take it off..if he was fully naked he'd feel more dirty, even though his bloody ass was on show.

Just as he was about to switch the shower on, the dressing room door opened and a panting, sore-looking Cody appeared, desperate for a shower and lie down after that epic street fight. He wasn;t even fussed that Josh didn't watch, it was aired Friday he could watch it then!

His blue eyes caught sight of the bloodstained shorts and the drying blood on Josh';s beautiful pert bottom.

"Oh my God, Joshy," he said, "Let me come help ya, I need to shower as well."

"Coddles...appreciate it but I'm 30 years old, I can wash myself," he murmured, knowing that Cody never took no for an answer when he wanted to offer his help to someone. It was sweet really but sometimes a little suffocating.

"I told you Joshy, I'm not letting you slide this time...let me in please."

Josh sighed and switched the shower on, watching his friend strip off.

"Teddy will go apeshit," Josh said.

"No...his idea actually," Cody said, "He's got a match with Tyson right now...I just told him you were hurt and needed looking after. He doesn't know...how you're hurt."

Cody removed his blue thong and padded over. Josh had seen his best friend naked several times before and was totally immune to that amazing body...though he never could take his eyes of Cody's stunning legs.

He peeled his jock off nervously and his hands immediately covered his modesty. Cody rolled his eyes and shoved them away. It was a mark of the level of trust between the two close friends that neither man got a boner whilst being in close proximity to each other..naked. Cody thought Josh had a hot body and Josh thought Cody was hot...but their friendship meant so much more to them than sating any 'needs'. For a while rumours had flown around the WWE about Cody and Josh, convinced the pair were fucking despite it being well-known that the brunette was in a long-term monogamous relationship with Ted.

"Oh Joshy," Cody said, his heart breaking at his friend's sudden shyness and the blood all over his amazing ass, "Let me clean that up for you. Mike will understand, I'm sure."

He squirted some shower gel into his hand and got to work.

"Ya know," Josh said, "Is it any wonder people once thought me and you were fucking each other?"

He began to harden at Cody's deft touch. He blushed and tried to wriggle away.

"Joshy...I'm not bothered, it's natural," his friend soothed, "And those bitches that gossiped? Just jealous because they haven't got a friendship like we have."

"I wouldn't say that, look at Shawn and Hunter," Josh said, hissing as Cody's touch hit the spot where he knew Justin had torn him.

"You're still bleeding...who the fuck did this to you?" Cody hissed, "I'll fucking kill him. "

"I'll tell you back at the hotel...my room, PJs, lots of junk food?" Josh said.

"On the same page as me as always," Cody said, "You are going to be well and truly spoilt tonight. Just do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Can we wait for Teddy to finish his match?" Cody grinned as he slid under the watcer and began to shampoo his black hair.

* * *

><p>Lots of big blue puppy-dog eyes and ass-kissing to Ted, convinced the blonde to go out with the roster whilst Cody stayed in Josh's room with him, despite the small brunette's pleas that he was fine, and didn't want to come between them again. But Cody could be more stubborn than Mikey when he wanted to be.<p>

So right now the former announcer and Intercontinental Champion were sat in just lounge pants on a hotel room bed, sharing a large pizza. Josh had managed to steer conversation away from his ordeal so far.

"Can't finish this," Josh said, pushing the box down the bed, "I still don't feel right."

"Joshy...you can't avoid it any more, especially with me," Cody said, fixing his azure eyes onto his best friend, "Who did this to you?"

Josh gulped and avoided Cody's gaze.

"Please don't judge me, OK, Coddles."

Cody just gave him a withering look which told Josh he was talking through his ass at that point.

"Who did it?" Cody persisted.

"Gabriel. After my match...ambushed me, threw me down...and before I knew it...he'd stuck it in me. And when you were in your match with Randy...Johnny Curtis stopped by. I ended up telling him and he told me I asked for it."

Cody was silent as he took this in. He inhaled, snorting slightly (his mended nose caused that), his jaw set and a slight reddening in his cheeks. His blue eyes were flashing.

"Coddles..?" Josh began worriedly.

"That...CUNT...he's fucking DEAD," Cody erupted, "How fucking...dare he do that to you? Fucking coward.."

"Leave it Coddles...please," Josh begged, "If management found out, I'd lose my job or be turned into another fucking JTG or Drew."

"They fire you and I'll walk out," Cody said.

Although Josh was touched by his best friend's loyalty to him, he was still panicking about what Mike would say when he found out.

"Have you told Mikey yet?" asked Cody.

"No...you've been with me most of the time," Josh shot back, "Haven't had the chance."

He eyed his iPhone on the side. But Cody was too quick and his big arm shot out and grabbed it before dialling Mike.

"Hey baby," Mike's voice purred.

"Hey Mikey...it's Cody."

"Oh hey Coddles...what's up? Why you using his phone?"

"He's been hurt."

Mike was silent. Josh glared at Cody from the bed.

"How..bad?" Mike asked

"He's with me now, just being a stubborn.."

"Put him on. Now." barked Mike, cutting Cody off.

Cody silently handed the phone to the little man beside him.

"Hey Mikey," Josh croaked.

"Baby...what's happened to you..you in hospital?"

"No...hotel room, Coddles and I were just having some pizza, he's been great," Josh said, "Mikey...I can't tell you over the phone.."

"Baby I don't care..just tell me please," Mike begged. The desperation in the Ohio native's voice was evident even down the phone.

"Promise me you won't go psycho on me," wept Josh, unable to prevent the tears from flowing.

"For the love of God...just tell me!" Mike said, voice cracking.

"I've been raped."

The line went dead as an odd sound was emitted..Mike had dropped the phone. He picked it up again.

"You...what?" he gasped.

"I've been raped Mikey...after my Superstars match," Josh sobbed, "I know, I know, I'm worthless slut and I asked for it, go on say it!"

Cody silently rubbed Josh's free arm comfortingly.

Josh only cried harder when he heard sobs coming from Mike's end.

"Mikey, say something."

"Who...the fuck...has done this," MIke's voice was dangerously low, calm yet shaky, "Because they are a fucking dead man. I will actually kill them."

"Gabriel."

Crash.

Mike had dropped his phone again, his hands were shaking so much.

He was fuming. And devastated. And that South African was not long for this world. Mike would happily take the death penalty for this one.

* * *

><p>Josh woke up the next morning after a terrible night's sleep...in fact he'd had about one hour tops. Cody had gone back to his own room at about two. Mike had been so angry. Not only was the Awesome one out for Justin's blood, he was also on the warpath for Johnny for even inciting that Josh would ever ask to get sexually assaulted by a colleague AT WORK.<p>

The small man showered silently before making sure his bags were packed. As far as he was concerned, it was business as usual. Just have to make sure Mike doesn't top him. The older man never took much persuading to not top anyway.

He was sat at a table alone, probably one of the first superstars up at this time. Which suited him fine. He selected some croissants and sat down, quite happy with this alone time.

"Morning," came a southern drawl. Josh looked up to see Ted setting himself down beside him, visor in place as usual.

"Morning," replied Josh woodenly, "Coddles not with you?"

"Still manscaping," Ted sighed, "You know what he's like...you got a full frontal view last night din't you?"

He was grinning good-naturedly as he said that.

"You must really trust him, leaving him alone with an insatiable hoe like me," Josh deadpanned.

Ted was about to hit back when he realised he should cut Josh a little slack - the little man must be hurting like fuck and was probably lashing out - Cody had told him what Johnny Curtis had said to him.

"Josh, Josh," the blonde said, raising his hands, "I'm totally cool with it, kay? I know how much he means to you, and you mean to him. I accepted long ago that I'll never have Coddles without a Josh close by. "

"I didn't think he needed to manscape..again," Josh said, smiling for the first time that morning.

"Yeah well, there's normal standards of smoothness...and then there's Cody's standards," Ted sighed, "I wish he'd just behave like a normal geek and stop with the grooming shit."

"Nothing wrong with that, you can be a nerd and be hot as well, it's 2011," Josh said.

"Yeah I know," Ted said.

"He did do all that Dashing stuff for you," Josh reminded him, "He really missed you when you were still on Raw.

Ted shook his head - as if he needed reminding of THAT? So many night time phone calls...he did not miss those days at all...being apart from his baby boy for so long.

"He didn't need to, hell I put up with hearing about Zelda, Link, X-Men...all that superhero comic shit I don't understand," Ted chuckled, "I guess I'm a lil old-fashioned...can;t deal with the fact that one minute he's geeking out over Zelda...next minute he's throwing hissy fits over moisturisers!"

"Coddles all over," Josh said, "But would we have him any other way...how did your match go last night?"

"Pretty good, another win on Smackdown," Ted said, "And they would put our matches after each other...did ya watch his street fight? Awesome."

"No..I was preoccupied," Josh said.

"Oh right...sorry," Ted blushed, "He's been officially de-masked."

Now Ted mentioned it, he couldn't put his finger on what was different about his friend when he returned from his match...no mask! How thick was Josh not to notice that?

"About time," Josh said, "That gimmick was getting very old."

"He got bagged," Ted said, "Oh when I came back from the bar last night...we had fun with that, let me tell you."

"Did you make him wear it?" chuckled Josh.

"Hell yeah," Ted grinned, "And I tied his hands...why the fuck am I telling you this?"

"Because I've done worse usually," Josh said, a bitter note evident in his voice.

Cody padded over at that point, obligatory bowl of Boo-Berry in his hand.

"Morning Joshy, how did you sleep?" he asked kindly.

"Shit," Josh said, "I heard you've been de-masked?"

"Teddy...you spoilt it for him!" pouted Cody.

"You weren't wearing it when you came back," Josh said, "I just didn't think about it at the time! And Coddles, do you ever eat anything other than that horrible blue shit for breakfast?"

"Josh, you're wasting your time," Ted sighed.

"Yeah butt out," Cody put in, mouth full of cereal.

"So Coddles, how did it feel, being fucked with your hands tied and that bag on your head?" Josh said nonchalantly.

"I gushed all over the fucking bed," grinned Cody, "I was like fucking Yellowstone Park!"

Ted sighed and facepalmed, Josh giggled.

"Looking forward to tonight's show?" he asked, before Ted died of total embarassment. He hadn't loosened THAT much in public!

"You better take it easy," Cody warned him.

"Coddles...I thought we agreed, no attention," Josh said, "Business as usual. If you see..him...can it."

"I won't be held responsible for my actions if that...that...cunt..even shows his face while I'm around," Cody spat obstinately.

"Let Mikey be the guard dog," Josh said dismissively, "And I'd rather you hadn't told Teddy, but I know he wont tell, so I guess it's OK."

"I won't say what I think, you've made your mind up," Ted said, "But I agree with Coddles on this one, I'm afraid."

"So no moonsaults," Cody said.

"I will moonsault if I want," pouted Josh, "I don't land on my ass do I? If I do ones like you did on Teddy last week in Mexico! It is my finisher remember!"

"You did hit an awesome one on TJ last night," Ted said, "Dare I say it you got more height than Coddles...don't hit me!"

"No, Teddy's right, I watched the match, you were amazing," Cody smiled, "I was gonna do on on Randal last night but he didn't take it easy on me...he's having his head stapled."

"So you're even now!" Josh grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Cody said, "And Teddy's forgiven him properly...haven't you?"

"I don't udnerstand you sometimes, baby boy," Ted said, "The guy could have ended your career when he smacked you with that bell. I thought he had killed you that night...never been so scared in my life."

"Yeah," put in Josh, "I can still smell your blood to this day, and I hate how I couldn't help you."

"Who cares...it's the past and we're pro-wrestlers, part of the job," Cody said dismissively.

"Yeah I know, but I love you Coddles and still hate seeing you bleed!" Ted reasoned.

"Good enough for me," Cody beamed and leaned closer to his visor-clad man and stole a soft kiss.

Blue eyes stared into bluer eyes. And Josh felt a little awkward. He cleared his throat.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Josh," Ted said blushing.

A figure approached their table.

"Awww, hear you finally said no," said a mocking, accented voice, "What will your obese fag boyfriend say about that?"

Wearing a nasty smirk and clutching a smoothie, was Rosa Mendes.

"What the fuck do you want?" snarled Cody.

"We don't associate with jobbers," drawled Ted.

"Why don't you put a muzzle on that pussyboy?" sneered Rosa, pointing a purple-painted talon at Cody.

"I know Masters outed you on Twitter but there's no need to take it out on us," deadpanned Ted.

Cody snorted derisively...that was bitchy for Ted!

"And don't deny it Rosa, how else do you still even have a fucking job...still at leas you've got one talent...sucking corporate dick." he put in.

"Takes one to know one, Rhodeth," snarled Rosa, "Then why am I still here when your precious mutt girlfriend has been out for six months because she hurt her poor little knee."

That did it for Josh. Her attacking him he could tolerate...but not onloy had she spat venom at Mike and Cody...Layla was a no-go area. Josh was very protective of his best female friend.

He leapt to his feet and grabbed the smirking dark-haired girl by the throat.

"You EVER fucking say that again...and I'll break both your knees!" he snarled, "So you can't even use your solitary talent. Take this as a friendly fucking warning."

"I'm not scared of a pussy fag," snarled Rosa, "Make you feel like man...I suppose you need to hit a woman to make up for taking it in the ass like a priss."

Cody grabbed Josh and pulled him away from Rosa. She straightened herself up before sneering one last time and sauntering away.

"I fucking hate that bitch," spat Josh, "Why do we lose Lay and Maryse...yet keep that?"

"Because she's probably a good lay," Ted deadpanned from the table, "Seriously I know I knock Masters but he was genius posting that on Twitter."

"This is why I refuse to get Twitter," Cody said.

"Oh you just don't like him after that skit with the baby wipes last year!" Josh said.

"Hey, I'd just waxed my legs and didn't want to dirty them with that chair, not very dashing," pouted Cody.

"Coddles...the gimmick is history, can it," Ted sighed.

"I did that for you, if you remember, when you came to visit me after the show, wanted to look dashing for my Teddy," Cody smiled.

"Oh vom, vom, vom," Josh said.

* * *

><p>Josh was booked into a match at tonight's house show against the fearsome Jinder Mahal in a losing effort, which he was fine with. Raj (Jinder) was also a new face and Josh didn't want to ruin anyone else's push. Plus Mahal was bigger and stronger than him so it would be a touch more belieivable.<p>

Looking at tonight's script, he was still permitted to hit Jinder with a moonsault prior to his defeat.

He was sporting another cast-off of Maryse's tonight, this time the white and silver ensemble she wore in one of her last Raw single matches earlier this year. He felt a bit like a snow king in it but he liked the colour against his tanned, inked body. When he packed these clothes he hadn't realised he was against Jinder (who of course mostly wore all-white too) but oh well. He was wearing a cut-up pair of briefs under the tiny shorts so his ass was covered should any bleeding occur.

He took his place in the ring after doing Layla's rope pose. The sitar music sounded and his formidable opponent sauntered towards the ring.

They stared each other down.

"Nice outfit," Raj said out the side of his mouth.

"Sorry...didn't know I was against you," Josh hissed back.

"Hey, don't worry," Raj replied.

And they tied up and began to scrap, Mahal quickly using his strength advantage. He performed a hard scoop slam on Josh, and when Josh cried out in pain (he landed on his ass), Raj was surprised.

Josh was in agony but he wasn't going to be squashed..he was determined to put up a fight. Mahal was a nice enough guy off-screen but he was still tough as hell. He struggled to his feet and whipped Mahal into the ropes, the younger yet far larger man countering and sending Josh into a run. Josh knew he had the momentum.

"AAAh-HAA!" he screamed, imitating Layla and hitting Mahal squarely in the ass with a lowish dropkick, knocking him off his feet. Whilst Mahal was unsteady. Josh scooted around and pulled him into a headlock.

"French Kiss," he mouthed, Mahal nodding subtly. It didn't require lifting so he could do it convincingly. He threw his body hard backwards, Mahal rolling right over, selling it perfectly. Josh went cover...one, two..Mahal kicked out. Josh decided to get his moonsault out the way...he was in a lot of pain from the slam still and wanted to end this.

"Moonsault," he whispered as he dragged Mahal to position, the Punjabi man making sure he stayed there. Josh climbed to the top rop, still twitching in pain. The audience were cheering in anticipation...he leapt backwards and landed on Mahal. One, Two...Mahal kicked out and the crowed booed in protest.

"Finish me...please," Josh hissed.

"You Ok?" whispered back Mahal.

"Just landed wrong..do it."

Mahal set him up for his full-nelson slam finisher...Josh was lifred and thrown hard onto his back...he screamed out in pain...Mahal surprised and thought Josh was just overselling a little...he had no idea tha Josh was injured in a private place.

He went to cover Josh..one, two, three. Ding!

As Mahal was announced the winner and made his way up the ramp, Josh couldn't stop the tears falling...he was writhing in pain.

An official scrambled over to him.

"Mathews, you hurt bad?"

Josh nodded.

"Get some medical help to the ring, one down!" barked the official into his walkie-talkie.

Josh was in too much pain to protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Joshy :(<strong>

**More Coddles/Josh BFF-ness, it had to happen really. I'm still debating whether to write this Atlanta incident in or not.**

**The reason for Johnny Curtis' appearance was simply because I read 'Look Up To You' by JaydenJoker yesterday! And because he's another underused character in fics. Of course he had to be another of Josh's exes! I'm tempted to have a scene where I reveal the full list of WWE Superstars who Josh has had...should I or leave that your imaginations?**

**I hope this was OK, I know rape is a popular plot device in fiction. Couldn't resist being a bit naughty and bringing that Masters tweet in...;)**

**Your reviews I await with anticipation! xxxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Gotta love a cliffhanger! As ever your reviews and support are simply wonderful :D_

_Now I think some of you may not like what's going to come, but we're going to hear about something that I keep mentioning, if you know what I mean!_

_I may have got the timings of the British shows a little incorrect, but please forgive me...by the way, WELL JEALOUS of all Northerners who got to see the shows :( Shame I couldn't get to London on the Friday :( Boo! _

_Enjoy!_

_MAJOR smut..._

* * *

><p>Josh was barely aware of his surroundings as he was laid on a stretcher and wheeled backstage, and he heard the cool, crisp orders of Stephanie as he was taken to medical.<p>

He was checked over, and when, thankfully, no broken bones were identified (not that he thought there was anyway), the doctor began to remove his tiny white shorts.

"No...please," he croaked.

"C'mon, Mathews, the seat of your shorts are bloody, we need to see if you've cut yourself when you landed." the doctor ordered.

Josh just groaned as he was stripped, feeling exposed and more violated than ever.

"Mathews, is there something you wish to inform us," the doctor said sternly, "Because I don't like what I'm seeing here."

Josh closed his eyes in defeat. That was it. Now he was destined for a lifetime of being the WWE's butt monkey. Oh well, his wrestling career seemed fun while it lasted.

A subdued Josh made his way back to the hotel, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He needed time to gather his thoughts.

The doctor had managed to get him to confess that he'd been assaulted but had begged to the point of tears for the doctor to not inform any of the powers that be. He'd been cleaned up and told to take it easy for a few days until he healed up...so no sex. At all. But they were heading back to Europe next week...including England.

But that was the least of Josh's worries. It wouldn't be long before other superstars found out...after all Justin had already gone and gloated to Rosa about his deplorable deed. And the little bitch had wasted no time in taunting Josh about it. Josh would never hit a woman (unless it was an intergender match of course) but Rosa was pushing him closer to the edge by the day.

He showered and slipped into some comfy lounge pants and climbed into bed. Early night was all he felt like after everything today - he had a lot to think about.

But he couldn't sleep. He was being plagued by various flashbacks...he'd seen a few wrestlers snickering as he'd left the arena...no doubt he was now the talk of the locker room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Atlanta, GA, 2010.<strong>_

_Another Raw had wrapped for the night, and little Josh Mathews, who'd appeared in a backstage segment, was getting ready alongside his best friend Layla El in her hotel room (LayCool had appeared on Raw tonight), planning to join the rest of the Raw roster in the hotel bar. It was weird being here without their third partner-in-crime, Cody, who'd be gutted that they'd be going out and possibly seeing Teddy without him._

_Josh was dressed to kill, as he always was on nights out. Every night out was a night on the pull as far as the petite, pretty announcer was concerned. _

_Layla was just applying some lipstick._

_"With you as my arm candy, no wonder men get scared off," she commented._

_"And what's that supposed to mean?" pouted Josh._

_"You're too pretty, no, make that flawless," grinned the British girl, capping her lipstick, "Well, go on then, as Coddles isn't here, do I look dashing enough for the Raw lot?"_

_"Lay, you always look hot, you don't need my approval anymore," Josh said, "Anyway if their company blows we'll find somewhere better, we always do!"_

_"Yeah," agreed Layla, "Don't say that in front of Shell, though. Now, one for the road?"_

_She picked up the bottle of Zinfandel they'd been sharing and poured the last of it into two glasses. They clinked their glasses before downing their wine - oh yeah, these two were ready to hit the town._

_"I still wish we could do another Vogue," Layla was saying, "I still can't get over seeing Glenn trying to do all the moves!"_

_"We need Coddles here for that."_

_"How is that boy a better dancer than me, I did time in Miami Heat for God's sake!" Layla said._

_By now they were approaching the bar and were greeted by a cacaphony of noise. The party had obviously been underway for a while!_

_"You know what, Lay?" camped Josh as they strutted up to the bar._

_"What?"_

_"I think it's time for cocktails."_

_"Oh definitely," gushed Layla, "My round."_

_"You bought the wine! It's my turn!" Argued Josh. He turned to the barman who was quite a dish._

_"Two cosmopolitans, please, bartender," he purred, shooting his charming smile at the barman who returned it before getting to work._

_"Wow...you've started early," commented Layla._

_"Look at the ass on that," Josh said with relish, "All that bending down."_

_"Joshua, flirting with the barman..really?" Layla said in disbelief._

_"Yeah, you're right, let's see how he looks after a few cosmos," Josh agreed._

_The barman returned with two glasses of the pinkish cocktail. Josh fished some dollar bills out of his wallet._

_"On the house," grinned the barman._

_Josh didn't need persuading to hang on to his money. He and Layla perched onto two stools before taking a good gulp of their cocktails._

_Josh almost spilled his as a huge hand slapped him on the back._

_"Well hey-ho there, little Mathews," said a jovial and very familiar voice. Josh turned and found himself staring into the sparkling blue eyes and friendly dimpled smile of one John Cena._

_"Hey Cena," Josh said timidly. Cena always made time to speak to him, he noted, and always received Josh's patented shy-boy act he used in his interviewing segments. Most of the roster didn't know what he was really like...the only clues were his tendency to always be joined at the hip to Cody or Layla, or both at the same time._

_"Glad to see you've come to join us, we don't see you enough after hours," John said, "And you've even cajoled your little English muffin out with you, too."_

_"Only Striker can get away with that," smirked Layla._

_John took in Josh's ultra-tight sleeveless which showed off his muscled inked arms...and those very fitted navy bootcut jeans that clung to what looked like a delicious hot ass. _

_Layla could see that Cena was checking Josh out and a small smile lifted her face. She looked across the room and caught Barbie's eye. The blonde smiled and waved, beckoning her over._

_Layla downed her cocktail._

_"I'm being summoned," she said, "Behave, mister. Remember you can't lie to me...and if you do, just wait until Coddles finds out."_

_"Yes mother," Josh smirked, "See ya, Lay."_

_And Layla made her exit, a wry smile on her pretty face._

_"That girl..." Josh shook his head, "So John, where's Randal then?"_

_"Oh ya know, once Dave gets him on the sambuca, he's a slave," John said dismissively, "It's nice to see ya out Mathews, we really don't know much about you."_

_"Is Teddy here?" asked Josh._

_"No, he's up in his room, Skype date with the boyfriend," smirked John, "DiBiase is pussywhipped on-screen and off by the looks of it!"_

_"Hey! Cena, c'mon, don't be mean...people could say the same thing about you and Randy!"_

_"Randal knows he'll never have me under his thumb," John grinned, "And I sure as heck ain't nobody's property. Can't have you drinking alone, can we, Mathews?"_

_Josh shot John a candid smirk..this could shape up to be an interesting night._

_Somehow Josh had ended up sat between John and Randy at their own table, once the bronzed man had been prised away from Batista and his persuasive sambuca shots. The Animal had shot Josh a predatory look when he clocked him stood next to John._

_And Cena and Orton had been plying Josh with martinis for the past half hour, both men curious about the hot little specimen from Smackdown's announcer team, who always looked so hot in his suits but here, showing off all his ink and other assets in this simple dark outfit...well let's just say both men were on the same page. _

_"I gotta go pee," Josh said, staggering to his feet and gingerly padding away, Randy playfully swatting him on the ass as he went._

_"So Randal, you gone off me then?" grinned John to his beau._

_"Cena, don't be such an asshat...how could I ever go off you!" Randy growled._

_"When hot little commentary boys join us for drinks?" grinned John, "And don't give me the big innocent eyes, Randall Keith Orton...I saw ya checkin' out that ass."_

_Randy blushed._

_John's dimpled grin widened._

_"Randall, come closer," he said._

_Randy shuffled up._

_"You know how you said we should explore new avenues in the bedroom...?"_

_And to kickstart the mood, John groped Randy's crotch right there. Randy growled under his breath and smirked at his boyfriend. _

_"Later, Cena," he purred, "Stop..what are you hinting at?"_

_"You said you wanted to experiment with toys?"_

_Randy clocked what John was implying instantly. And the Viper liked the sound of that. Their own little twink boytoy. Josh was up for it...why else would he be dressed that way? And he had been flirting with that barman._

_"Do you trust me, Randall?" John asked, "I love you, and if you're uncomfortable...say."_

_"I love you too Johnny," Randy said, "And yeah...I trust ya."_

_Josh returned, exhilerated and horny from all the martinis. He wasn't stupid..much as he liked to play it..he'd tried to flirt back with John subtly but it wasn't working. Now those two alpha males of the WWE will see the true Josh. The one the Universe didn't know existed._

_"I wonder if that barman's single?" he said as he perched onto Cena's lap, Randy's eyes widening._

_"You serious?" the Viper said, "You'd do that barman?"_

_"Oh Orton...you don't know me at all," Josh camped, gently slapping Randy's thigh, "It's more a case of..I'd let him do ME."_

_"Oh I see...taker all the way then are we?" drawled Cena._

_Josh rubbed his ass against John's crotch._

_"Wanna take me upstairs and find out?" he smirked._

_"Little whore, are we?" snarled Randy, edging closer._

_"What are you insinuating, Mathews?" John said innocently._

_"Can it Cena," Josh said, "You two want a little boy toy to liven up your sex life...fuck knows why, you two are the power couple in this company...and I'm gagging for a fucking...and you boys really want this ass, don't you?"_

_"We really don't know you at all, do we?" Randy said, surprised. And aroused. Hearing little innocent Josh talk like that...was doing bad things to the Viper._

_"Orton...anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Josh said and to John's amazement, he pounced on Randy and began to devour his lips. Rather than be even a tiny bit jealous...John found this hot._

_A few cheers and catcalls sounded from the other tables._

_"I suppose your turn came eventually!" jeered Jake Hager from the bar._

_Josh flipped him off._

_John reached into the pocket of his jorts (yes he was wearing them to the bar!) and pulled out a black keycard._

_"252," he purred, "Meet us there in ten minutes."_

_Josh just grinned in response._

_Oh wow...not only had he scored...a double whammy. And two of the finest male specimens in this company and possibly the world! After all the men he'd had, both on the road and with this firm, these had to be the biggest catches...how many guys could say they fucked Orton AND Cena?_

_He found Layla with Michelle and Maryse at the bar._

_"Lay...I'll see ya tomorrow sometime," he said, "I'm gonna shoot off."_

_Maryse and Michelle both laughed drunkenly at his words._

_"Oh...I see," Layla said, amazingly keeping her face perfectly straight, "Who's caught your eye then?"_

_"All will be revealed, tomorrow, my dear," Josh camped, "LOVE YOU."_

_He airkissed her dramatically before hugging her. And then he set off gleefully, hardly believing his luck. _

_He padded across the lobby and called the lift. The doors opened and he was surprised to see Ted DiBiase come out. The blonde acknowledged him with a smile before heading towards the bar. Josh entered the lift and was soon on his way to room 252. _

_He stared at the door...should he knock. No, Cena wouldn't give him the key otherwise. He swiped the key, completely unaware of what he was about to walk in to._

_The Adonis-like, bronzed, inked form of Randy Orton lay naked on the bed, casually yet achngly seductive, at full mast._

_"Hey there," Randy purred, "Come in, make yourself at home. Dim the lights."_

_Josh noted the sound of a shower running in the background. Now he was nervous. Was this a prank?_

_"Hey, come on, I'm not the Viper now," Randy said...fuck his voice was so sexy in the bedroom._

_"I hope you will be later," Josh purred back as he kicked his black Chucks off before unbuttoning his jeans. He kicked them down and peeled off his vest. He knew that the red Aussiebum briefs (deliberately a size too small for added tightness) he;d chosen today were the right choice as Randy's eyes almost popped out at the sight. Josh's bulge was huge in those and they clung deliciously to his soft, smooth body. His ass was amazing...Randy had never seen such a hot young male specimen in his life! And Josh was the same age as him virtually._

_The running shower stopped at that point and the bathroom door opened. John entered the room, his hulking, sculpted body clad in just a towel. He grinned welcmingly at the new arrival._

_"Welcome to our parlour, Joshy boy," he drawled, slipping his towel off...wow, like his other half, he was HUNG. Both men looked like they'd give Josh the seeing-to he was right now craving._

_And before he knew it Josh found himself on his back, Randy devouring his mouth hungrily whilst John's hands roamed all over his petite body...the briefs now painfully constricting._

_"Take...them...off!" he gasped._

_John duly obliged, peeling off the briefs, allowing Josh's boner to spring free._

_"Tell us what you want, little man," John drawled, softly cupping Josh's balls._

_"No...that's not how it works," Josh panted, "I'm yours for the night...do with me as you wish. I can do anything...I' m not some shy little nerdboy like you all think."_

_"Never thought that for a second, did we Randall?" John grinned._

_Josh launched himself onto Randy._

_"You're gonna get the show of your fucking life, Cena," he grinned before resuming attacking the Viper's mouth with his own. Fuck, Randy was HOT...so animalistc...so MANLY...Josh was whimpering sluttishly...he was a little bottom slut...Randy was just the man's man he craved._

_"Fuck me, Orton...please!" he whimpered, "Show me who's boss."_

_Randy looked to John, who just winked at him. The oldest man was enjoying the show immensely...he loved Randy to bits...but seeing him with little Josh...it was turning him on hell of a lot. He was itching to jerk off but refused...he wanted a go later._

_Randy used his strength to flip Josh over onto his back. The smallest man eagerly raised his legs, spreading them to allow Randy full access. _

_John produced a bottle of lubricant and a condom and handed them to Randy. Randy began to slick his fingers up before softly prepping Josh's entrance. Josh gasped and moaned...they had no idea how noisy he could be!_

_"Ssssh," Randy hissed, a naughty smile on his face._

_"Shut me up then, Orton," Josh retorted, smirking lewdly back._

_Randy expertly applied the rubber to himself and slicke dup. He took aim and softly pushed. Josh's jaw dropped and he gasped with ecstasy._

_"C'mon..more.." he whined._

_"Easy, Josh."_

_"Orton...stop pussying out and fuck me like the big man you claim to be."_

_John's grin from his seat beside the bed grew wider at those words. What a little minx Josh was._

_Randy immediately held Josh's legs in place and he began to pound the hot, soft, little ass like no tomorrw...screams immediately leaving Josh's mouth._

_"OH YEAH! FUCK ME! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMMEEEE!" the little announcer screamed._

_"You like that, Josh/ Huh? Huh?"_

_"Harder. Do me. Do me, viper."_

_Randy growled primally as he sped his rhythm up, Josh's small hand reaching around and grabbing his tanned ass._

_John could stand it no longer...this was the hottest show he'd seen in years...Randy possessing every inch of that tiny, inked lithe body of little Josh Mathews...who was screaming for it every second! He wanted in. He hoped Josh was feeling...accomodating._

_He straddling the little man's chest, his large dick in Josh's face._

_"Suck." he commanded._

_Josh's brown eyes sparkled as he took John's length into his hot little mouth without so much as a flinch. Wow...he really was a sex kitten...a total cock hound. And John loved it...and so did Randy._

_Josh was in heaven...completely at the mercy of the two top faces of the WWE and wanted by so many fans...and right now he was the lucky one getting everything those men had to offer._

_"On your back.." he gasped, as John released himself from his throat, "I wanna ride your viper cock."_

_Still inside Josh the whole time, Randy heaved his little partner upwards, gently holding his smooth, perty bottom as he shifted them around and then lay down on his back, his hands holding Josh's tiny hips in place. Josh began to ride Randy like a rodeo cowboy, his beautiful mouth still mewing and howling his pleasure._

_John tore a condom open and began to roll it on himself. He squirted a generous dollop of lube on himself before catching Randy's gaze. Randy realised just what John was planning for their little boy toy._

_"Room for a little one?" John drawled, kneeling over Randy's legs, "Ya thank you can take both of us, Joshy boy?"_

_Josh had never been double-penetrated before. Despite his reputation as a big slut._

_His eyes widened nervously. But he thought...why the fuck not? When else would ever get the privilege of fucking Randy AND John at the same time again?_

_John slicked his fingers and began to gently insert them beside Randy's thick cock...Josh accomodating him surprisingly easy...the little man gasped and moaned...it hurt...so good._

_"Don' push yourself, little one," Randy rumbled soothingly._

_"I can take it," Josh gasped._

_John chuckled...Josh reminded him of the little kid trying to prove he was a big kid. He slowly lined up, gently massaging Josh's inked shoulders as he did so...no way could this tiny little boy take both these hulking men...he was doing very well. Randy began to stroke Josh's beautiful little face, running his fingers through the once-spiked, now matted brown hair...Josh was gasping and his eyes were watering...his tiny body getting used to the substantial size of the two dicks inside him._

_John began to pepper Josh's upper back eagle tattoo with kisses...Randy still softly stroking his head...the tiny boy was shaking...he'd never been so full in his life.._

_"Some...one..please move," Josh whimpered._

_John slowly pulled out before driving right back inside the little man._

_Randy began to snap his hips in a steady rhythm...eventually John began to thrust inside him too...Josh was on another planet by now, completely baked on lust and hormones._

_"Omigod...ohh fuccck...oooh myyyy!"_

_Josh was going nuts - he was spacing out...Randy and John were both emitting manly growls...the Viper holding Josh's smal hands in place to stop him from touching himself...John holding on to their little toy._

_Randy pulled out first...about to come._

_John threw Josh forward and began to pound the little ass relentlessly...Josh still screaming the place down._

_"Go on Johnny...pound him good," Randy growled, almost as high on lust as Josh was._

_"Ohh fucck...Imma...Imma..."_

_"What do you want, Joshy boy?" John drawled._

_"I'm GONNA CUUUMMM...!" Josh screamed out before finally losing it...Randy scooted underneath the tiny man to catch his sweet offerings in his mouth...that did it for John...the sight of his oh-so-manly lover catching the seed of the little fem Josh sent the older man over the edge...he growled as he came hard inside Josh._

_"Good boy...you;'ve been a very good boy," he gasped, patting Josh's sweaty head as he pulled out, "Do you think our little baby here deserves a reward, Randall?"_

_"Oh yeah," Randy rumbled._

_"Give me...your cum...Orton," gasped Josh, "Feed it to me."_

_Randy straddled Josh and pinned him down, his powerful, sinewy thighs locking the slim chest in place as he jerked himself of...he let out a grown before emitting large globs of semen over Josh's eager little face._

* * *

><p>Oh yes, that night in Atlanta was still the wildest night of Josh's life. Randy and John had let him stop the night to recover but come the next morning, all three men decided to never speak of it again. Josh had told Cody and Layla a severely edited version of events (not naming Randy and John - his best friends thought that he'd just hooked up with two tricks in the same night)<p>

Josh had always had a good relationship with John Cena anyway, the face of the company always cracking jokes with him and being nice to him...but he hadn't brought that night up since the actual event. He still wondered if they were as solid as the front they presented to the world.

Josh still didn't know how his tiny little body could accomodate both hunks that night...he was lucky they didn' rip him in half...and yet Justin managed to tear him. But Randy and John didn't just think of themselves...they made sure Josh had as much pleasure as they did.

The only people who knew that Josh Mathews had taken both John Cena and Randy Orton;s dicks inside his ass at the same time...were John, Randy and Josh. Mike didn't even know that Josh had ever been double-penetrated.

Exhausted by his thoughts, Josh's eyes fluttered shut and he feel deep asleep.

One thing was for sure...he missed Mike and was glad to see him in a few days.

* * *

><p>Josh and Mike had spent a wonderful day in Liverpool, England, and were preparing to part ways - Josh was wanted for Smackdown whilst Mike was due to travel a bit further to Manchester for the Raw house show.<p>

Mike had avoided the subject he most wanted to talk about...who attacked his boy. But they were in a different time zone now, and he wanted to enjoy this time being happy with Josh, not making him feel upset or angry.

Josh had certainly lost none of his spirit, and despite the dreary grey weather, had been all smiles.

"You sure you don't wanna go to the stadium?" asked Josh.

"No...rather be with you, baby," Mike simpered, "Poor Coddles..Teddy wanted to go visit for his birthday."

"The Brits are so big on fucking soccer," Josh commented, "Have to say...Teddy's looking more and more like an 80s gay sailor by the day!"

Mike chuckled.

"I love you baby," he said.

"What's that in aid of?" Josh asked, smiling big.

"No reason, just waned you to know," Mike said, his blue eyes welling up.

"Michael...I told you.,..no discussions of You-Know-What," Josh said, "We're here to work and to enjoy different countries...I'm fine, kay?"

"You are not fine...you're traumatised and violated," snarled Mike, "Why won;t you at least name the bastard?"

"Because it's what he wants," Josh said, "He does this to get a reaction half the time."

"And you wonder why I'm fucking mad about this?" Mike snapped, "I'm sorry Josh, but I don't care who anyone is..they do not use my boy as a means to get back at me. No way. I bet Coddles knows who it is."

"Yeah...and it was hard enough convincing him not to go on a killing spree," Josh said, "I even got shit from Rosa about it."

"Why would she...oh no...please tell me it wasn't...you haven't...?"

Josh facepalmed, mentally kicking himself. Him and his big fuckin' mouth!

"Answer me Josh...were you assaulted by fucking Gabriel?" Mike snarled, panting. He was livid. Again.

Josh nodded silently.

"Mikey...please...no...your job...it's not worth being fired?"

"You are...,you mean more to me than this fucking job...if I lose you I'm nothing!" Mike said fiercely.

"Mikey...,you go making a scene and Vince or Hunter, or worse, Ace, might find out!" pleaded Josh.

"Let them!" Mike snarled, "I am not having a bunch of fucking jobbers laughing at you behind your back because that...CUNT Gabriel decided to stick his dick inside you to prove that he's more than just a prejacking loser!"

"And I don't want to be a jobber to the stars because I was pussy enough to let a man rape me!" Josh said, "Please Mikey, if you truly loved me, you'd respect my wishes. I love you so much Michael...please just stop being such a stubborn ass for once."

Mike huffed and glowered at Josh...the happy mood long since vanquished.

* * *

><p>Josh was in his changing room at the Echo Arena in Liverpool, being monitored closely by Cody and Ted. Cody was in his civvies as he wasn't booked to appear (surprisingly) tonight...he was fine with that..his image had recently been changed what with him no longer sporting the mask.<p>

"Coddles...it's a shame they didn't want you appearing tonight," Josh said.

"It's OK, got decent matches at all the house shows with Randall," the brunette replied, "Now you take it easy out there, Joshy, understand?"

"Coddles...please, I'm already annoyed with myself for spilling the beans to Mikey, without you getting all over-protective."

"I worry," Cody said obstinately, "And so does Mikey."

"I'm a big boy," Josh snarked, "I can deal with the big nasty wrestlers myself."

He was sporting an old ex-Layla outfit tonight - red and black, one of his old favourites. He made sure the shorts were at just the right place, hugging every inch of his wonderful little ass.

He pulled on two black elbow pads and allowed Cody to come oil him up.

Ted just watched the whole thing, a small smile on his face. He thought Cody was so sweet when it came to Josh.

Cody began to gel Josh' hair.

"If this is gonna turn into a slumber party, I'm outta here," drawled Ted. He was already in his orange trunks and boots.

"No way Teddy...stay!" Cody beamed, "I'm all yours once he's gone!"

"Don't let me keep you!" Josh pouted, getting to his feet.

"Joshy...I was kidding!" Cody said.

"Coddles..its fine, it's time to go out anyway," Josh said.

He was opening the show with a dark match against Yoshi Tatsu. nd then he had to come right back here, pull his suit on and be ready to assume commentary duties.

He took his place at the guerilla.

The opening beats of his theme sounded.

_I'm just a Nasty Girl, lookin' for my Nasty Boy!_

He walked out and was surprised by the huge cheer he got. He wiggled his cut hips before strutting down the ramp towards the ring. He posed on the ropes before taking his place, jogging lightly on the spot, making sure his muscles were in top shape.

Yoshi's rather silly theme sounded and the crowd cheered again as the Japanese superstar bounded down to the ring.

Josh felt that Yoshi looked more fem than he did with his dark ponytail and red fringy bit..but oh well.

The bell rang and they began their scrap. It was a pretty even match up..Josh allowing Yoshi to beat him down initially.

They only had about four minutes to fill so Josh didn't want to hang around. When Yoshi ran at him, he picked his moment and used the Japanese man's momentum to toss him over with an arm drag. Yoshi sprang up but Josh took a run up and hit him with a low dropkick right in the face.

He went for a cover...1, 2...kickout by Yoshi.

They whipped each other into the ropes before BAM! Both men were down, after they both got the same idea to go for a clothesline. Yoshi went to cover..one..two..Josh kicked out.

The little brunette struggled to his feet...Yoshi tried to trip him up but he dodged his grasp. He managed to perform a decent snap suplex on Yoshi before wrapping his slim legs around the Japanese man's chest, in a pretty mean body-scissors. He was tempted to hump like Layla sometimes did for comedy, but probably not the best idea.

Yoshi was crying out, Josh kept his grip strong...the crowd were starting to get behind Yoshi...was Josh on the verge of his first heel turn? He allowed Yoshi to break out and roll him over into a pin...he kicked out after one.

Josh raised Yoshi to his feet and before Tatsu could realise what he was up to, Josh spun his tiny body round and hit Tatsu with a nasty roundhouse kick, sending him to the floor. Josh raised his arm and point skywards...the crowd cheering, getting his message instantly. He clambered to the top rope...the cheers increasing.

He steadied himself before launching himself into yet another perfect backflip, bouncing of Yoshi...wasn't a great landing but he was happy with the height...one, two, three...yes...another win!

He had no time to 'celebrate' as he had to shower and change in approximately five minutes!

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are...that was Atlanta. Josh has had both Randall and John :O<strong>

**I'm sorry, another match scene but Josh is not letting his ordeal hold him back...he's not being sensible about it but he's a little trooper!**

**Sorry this has been so late, and I hope you liked it! xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_OMG...nearly at 30 already! I just know this story will keep on going until I find a satisfactory ending!_

_I did wonder if a rape storyline was the right way to go as it goes against my original fanfic viewpoints, but I needed a good meaty plot to keep it going. Maybe I shouldn't have got quite so up-to-date...oh well!_

_This is in the future (ie this week after the SD taping - I can't wait that long before writing!) so we'll just say Josh commentated this week (unless there's any surprises in store). Any house shows are made up by me as they seem to have got the rest of the week off!_

_**Disclaimer!** Any opinions on Raw et al are my own vocalised by these fictional counterparts and don't reflect the real version's views! And I also don't condone drug use._

**_SMUT! Lots of it!_**

* * *

><p>Josh was just disembarking from a flight to Florida, but not for working purposes this time - he was off to visit Layla and looking forward to it immensely.<p>

After the Smackdown taping had wrapped, he had received the invitation just as he was making plans for downtime at home with Mike. He was torn...he wanted badly to spend some proper quality time with his Mikey but at the same time, he was itching to see his other best friend especially as she was on the mend. Mike had told him to go see his friend and stop fretting...on one condition...Cody was to bodyguard him everywhere he went.

_"Mikey...Coddles is coming anyway," Josh had said, "I'll be fine baby."_

_"I worry about you," sniffled Mike, "I love you...it still makes me so fucking angry to know that HE got his hands on my baby."_

_"How do you think I feel? I let my guard down," Josh said, "You sure you don't fancy some Florida sunshine?"_

_"Baby, I got my other promo work to do," Mike said, "You go catch up. Call me when you land."_

And Josh had spent most of the flight texting inane drivel to his boyfriend - Cody was too wrapped up in his DS3 to even notice him half the time! But now they'd landed and Cody had resumed being the hyperactive big kid he usually was.

"Come on Joshy!" he said excitedly, as they went to collect their bags from the carousel. Cody had his big dorky white sunglasses on and people goggled at him.

"Coddles, you do realise those glasses do the exact opposite of what you intend them," snorted Josh.

"Oh shut up," Cody replied.

They were both mobbed by a couple of fans and then Cody dragged his best friend for a Starbuck's.

After willingly listening to the finer points of the latest Zelda DS game over two vanilla lattes, Josh decided it was time to get going and they made their way into the terminal, raking it with their eyes.

And then a petite figure with long dark hair came dashing over, crutch-free and smiling big.

Josh was feeling more emotional than he realised once he clapped eyes on his other best friend and dived into her arms.

"Hello...hello!" laughed Layla as the small man held her tightly, sniffling.

"So..good to see you," Josh sniffed, hating himself for crying.

"Group hug?" Cody grinned. He padded over and wrapped his big arms around the two of them.

"Wow...look at the size of you now!" Layla gasped, taking in Cody's noticeably bigger physique, "You'll be as big as Batista soon!"

"Ewww...I resent that, Lay!" Cody grinned, "Vince is real big on me at the moment...got so many compliments at Raw this week!"

"I'm not surprised," Layla said, "I bet Teddy's happy. Though have to say...not digging the tache, I know it's a good cause!"

"Thank you Lay!" grinned Cody, "It's like making out with a doormat!"

"I think he looks quite hot with it," Josh put in.

"Joshy! You're not supposed to say that!" Cody pouted.

"I can say what I want, I like the tache, he looks like his dad!" argued Josh, "I think you must be bigger than Teddy now, Coddles."

"And yet he still bends over for him," chuckled Layla.

Cody just smirked.

"Oh can it, you two are just jealous because I'm getting great sex from the hottest guy in the WWE," he said proudly, "Moustache or no moustache."

"Well now my boys are back," Layla said, reaching her hands out and standing between the two men, "Shall we go to my place...maybe some cocktails on the patio?"

"Lay...it's November!" Josh said.

"Fine, front room then," the English girl said.

* * *

><p>Soon they were back in Layla's plush Miami home, sat on comfy chairs in her lounge, sipping some freshly-poured cosmopolitans.<p>

"I've been trying to keep up with the storylines," she said, "Have to say, wasn't impressed with Raw, Barbie and Nattie may as well shouldn't have bothered!"

"Yeah, I thought that too," Josh, "Do you reckon you'll be on Team Kelly when you come back."

"I don't mind," Layla said.

"I think you'd be great as a third Chickbuster!" Cody put in.

"Oh you would say that because you can nerd out over Zelda with AJ!" Layla hit back.

They sat and gossiped a little more before Cody excused himself upstairs, phone ringing.

"That'll be Teddy," quipped Josh.

Cody flipped him off before answering his phone.

Josh sipped his second cocktail, suddenly very quiet.

"Hey, what's up?" Layla asked, "You've not been yourself, honey. Spill."

He hadn't told her what Justin had done to him...as he'd said to Cody - less people knew, the better.

"Lay, I've lied to you," Josh began, eyes filling with tears, "And Coddles actually."

Layla's dark eyes showed concern. She stood up and wandered over, perching next to Josh.

"I'm not going anywhere, darling, you tell me what's been buggin' ya."

"Two weeks ago, after Smackdown...I was raped."

Layla went silent as she processed this revelation. Josh didn't sugar-coat it at all.

"What do you mean...what happened?"

"After my match, I got ambushed...he threw me on the floor, kicked the crap out of me, and then...forced it inside me...he tore me...I was bleeding."

"Who the fuck would do that do you?"

"Gabriel."

Layla went silent again.

"Bastard...shitting bastard," she snarled, "I hope you reported him...I can't believe after all this time...he's still picking on you."

"Lay...I can't, if I do, Vince will have me jobbing to the likes of Curt Hawkins!"

"No! Josh, screw that, he raped you! He could have killed you!" Layla gasped, "And you've just let him walk by...how long before he does it to someone else? Or has another go and this time kills you!"

"He wouldn't...he's too much of a pussy," Josh said, "Coddles wants blood...and Mikey is willing to go in the electric chair for it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mikey wants to kill him. Properly. Ron has to keep him in line, making sure he doesn't hunt Gabriel down."

"And is that a bad thing?" Layla said, "Michael must love you so much if he's willing to risk so much for that. And Coddles is basically your little brother."

"Well, not little," cut in Josh, "He's such a beefcake now!"

"You know what I mean," Layla said.

Josh by now was shaking, unable to keep up his nonchalance. His eyes leaked tears. Layla pulled the tiny man close as he finally broke down, sobbing into her chest.

"Sssh, sssh,I'm sorry if I was a bit of a bitch," she soothed, "It's just..well not something I expected to hear, you know I'll always respect your wishes."

"And th-that's not all," Josh sobbed, "Rosa..."

"What about her?" Layla's tone hardened instantly.

"She's been giving me shit as well, and she called you Cody's precious mutt girlfriend. I wanted to fucking kill her...she can say what she wants to me but she attacks you...I was going to kick her from one end of the room to the other right there."

Layla was fuming.

"Typical...that bitch never knows when to keep her fucking mouth shut!" she snapped.

"I feel like I'm shit-stirring," Josh said.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't think she'd go for this long without mouthing off about me and all!" Layla said, "Think about it...she's only employed because she's good at sucking dick and only wheeled out when they need someone to job."

"I miss you so much Lay," sniffed Josh, "When will you be back...I hope your first match is a street fight with that bitch so you can fucking maim her skinny ass."

"Sweetheart, while we're PG that can't happen, as much as I'd like it to," Layla said, "I've been lifting some bigger weights of late, though...so at least I can probably throw her around."

"Lay...the way I feel right now I'd like to see you bust her open...smack her with a ring bell like Randy did to Coddles," Josh said with more relish than he intended.

"Did what to me?" came a voice as Cody re-entered the room.

"I was just saying..like to see Lay use a ring bell on Rosa like Randall did to you," Josh said.

Cody grinned.

"But then the bitch can't use her one talent of giving good head," he bitched, "Now wouldn't that be a shame?"

"I favourited that tweet," Layla said, "Good for Masters."

"Joshy, you been crying?" asked Cody, his sharp eyes catching the redness around Josh's eyes.

"No...no, don;'t worry about it," he said airily.

"Joshy," scolded Cody, "You know you can't lie to us."

Josh went quiet.

"I can," he murmured, "There's something you don't know."

He had never revealed just who he'd been with on THAT night in Atlanta..but after the rape, he couldn't lie to them anymore...right now his future was dependant on accepting and facing his past.

"What do you mean?" asked Cody curiously.

"About Atlanta."

"When? Raw the other week? Wrestlemania? What?" Layla asked.

"No...THAT time...last year."

"Oooh right." Both Layla and Cody instantly understood.

"Why were you so secretive?" asked Cody, "You normally like to give us all the gory details Joshy."

"Not that we mind!" Layla said hurriedly.

"Did it hurt?" asked Cody.

"Coddles!" Layla scolded.

"Oh don't be mean Lay, I'm curious..always wondered what that must feel like!"

Josh was still avoiding their gaze.

"Who did you do it with?" persisted Cody, "Must be big if you can't even tell us."

"Because if people knew, I'd be dead," Josh said.

"People know about all the other superstars you've slept with," reasoned Layla, "And they still like you...I assume it was two superstars then."

Cody's eyes lit up.

"Who? Joshy you gotta tell us!" he begged.

"Coddles, this isn't a game!" Layla admonished him.

"It's OK, you might as well find some fun in it," Josh said, "Nobody else knows other than us, OK?"

"Just tell us, please."

"John...and Randy."

The silence was deafening as his two best friends took in this information.

Cody actually leapt back in his chair. Layla turned away.

Josh got to his feet.

"Now you know what a dirty slut I really am, I'm off," he said tearfully, "Thought it was for the best."

He stormed out the door and pulled his shoes on before grabbing his overnight bag.

"Joshy!"

Cody came padding into hallway.

"Where you going?" the IC Champ asked.

"Home," Josh wept, "I don't wanna stay here while you two judge me."

"Come." Josh found himself being yanked by Cody back into the sitting room.

"He was trying to run away!" Cody announced.

"Why?" asked Layla.

"Thinks we hate him?" Cody said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why?" asked Layla again.

Josh realised he was losing this argument. He kicked his shoes off and sat back down next to Layla, who poured him another drink and handed it to him.

"So...you've been in a threesome with Randall and Cena," Cody said matter-of-factly, "And you've had both of them double-fuck you. Joshy...how do you do it?"

"How did you do it?" Layla put in, "You must have been ripped in half!"

"Strong muscles back there!" smirked Cody, "That's one thing people don't realise...we're pretty strong and flexible."

"Coddles, that is far more than I need to know," Layla deadpanned.

"Spoilsport! So Joshy, how did you fit two big men inside your little ass?"

"CODDLES!"

"You might as well tell us now."

"Okay," Josh said, blushing, "Simple really, I was riding Orton and then Cena climbed on behind me...lots of lube, amyl nitrate and patience. Not telling you any more."

Cody's blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Wonder if Teddy's ever into a threeway...might have to try that!" he grinned.

"Whatever! You'd never cheat on Ted! Besides who would be your third party?" Josh said.

"Johnny Curtis, he is HOT," Cody said, "Or Matt Striker."

"Striker? You serious?" Layla said.

"Hey, leave him alone, he's got a hot body," Cody pouted, "Actually no, he's banging McGillicutty at the moment."

Layla's eyes widened at that.

"Wait...Striker's gay as well? Hennig? Wow, I miss the WWE!" she chuckled.

"Who else would you invite in a three-way then?" asked Josh, glad to have diverted attention somewhat.

"Hmmmmm," Cody said theatrically, "Can I say anyone I want?"

"Anyone," Josh said.

"Okay...Mike."

"Hey! Paws off my man, hoe!" Josh said, and he playfully leapt on Cody and began to tickle him. Sharp giggles left Cody's mouth as he allowed his small friend to tickle him.

"Hold him down!" Josh said, "Lay, get his feet!"

Layla chuckled as she began to tickle Cody's feet, the brunette man still giggling like a child on a massive sugar high.

"Lay...mind your knee!" Josh warned her.

"And mind...AAARGH! Mind my nose!" Cody gasped, stifling the shriek that left his lips as a particularly ticklish spot was got.

"Fancy some dinner, boys?" Layla asked, once they'd calmed down and resumed their seats.

"Oohh. we being cooked for as well?" Cody beamed.

"Don't push it!" Layla warned him.

She pottered into the kitchen and began to get busy.

"Need a hand in there?" asked Josh.

"No, you two stay...you had a flight, I've just been sat on me tod!" she called back.

"It's funny," Josh commented, "I probably spend more time with you than anyone else in the WWE, yet I could never get bored of you or find you annoying, Coddles."

"Awwwww!" Cody had a touched smile on his face.

"I never tell you, or Lay actually, how much I love you both...you are like my little brother and big sister."

He padded over to the couch and flopped down next to Cody, snuggling up to him.

"Mikey's a great guy," Cody put in, "And you say he never gets jealous of how we are with each other?"

"No, he said he sees you as part of me, and you make him laugh," Josh said, "Even when you act like a big queen in public."

"Why am I the little brother when you're all snuggly with me?" grinned Cody, "Plus I out weigh you by about eighty pounds!"

"Because you're a big kid, five years younger than me...oh Coddles stop being an ass!" Josh said, "Or you get tickles again! And what about Teddy? He OK with us? I never ask, just assumed."

"He loves you, Joshy," Cody replied, "And why wouldn't he? By the way, have you spoken to A-Ry lately? Never get to see him these days."

"He was on the Europe tour, got a match in Liverpool on Superstars," Josh said, "He's been keeping his head down, plus he got that nasty hip injury."

"Oh yeah...Evvy's such a dickhead for getting caught like that," Cody said.

"I know...I was disappointed, but I suppose everyone makes mistakes," Josh said, "Mikey said Alex almost broke up with Evvy when he found out."

"And Alex would know, he got done for DUI," Cody replied.

"Coddles, how were you a while back when Teddy got arrested?" asked Josh.

"I was pissed the fuck off," Cody said shortly.

"And did you get jealous of Maryse, especially as that whole story was when you were away on Smackdown?"

"No, I'm not as thick as people think I am!"

"Hey, chill out Coddles, never said that!"

"I know Joshy, but people assume I really was Dashing Cody Rhodes, with nothing up here (he tapped his forehead) apart from grooming tips."

"Coddles, to be fair you did start giving other guys in the locker room grooming tips, especially Teddy when you did get the chance to see him!"

"Well, look how hot Teddy looks these days?"

"Are you surprised, he's doing one of the most handsome men in the locker room."

"Joshy, please remember that we're engaged and a lot more than just 'doing' each other."

Josh had noted of late that Cody seemed very sensitive to how his relationship was referred to.

"There's times when I wish Creative would just give me Teddy as my valet or manager," Cody sighed, "Just knowing I got him right out there with me, cheering me on."

"Coddles, when you and him face each other, your matches fucking rock!" Josh said, "Night Of Champions...best one of the night, hands down! All your house show matches...that one on Superstars, you two work better on screen as rivals."

"But Mike got to have Alex as his valet?"

"Yeah...no wonder rumours got spread about those two!"

"Joshy, it was so obvious...they must have had sex at least once!"

"Nope, Mikey told me months ago...the only sex they've had with each other was the time Mikey and me gave Alex a helping hand when he was feeling horny...before he hooked up with Evvy."

"What's this now?"

Cody perked up considerably at this.

"Oh, nothing! Anyway I thought you knew?"

"Joshua Lomberger...you tell me now and stop being a mean bitch!" Cody pouted.

Josh sighed.

"One time, it was the three of us, after that Raw where Mikey got beat up by Alex...you remember, the really homoerotic one...anyway...Alex got horny, Mikey sucked his dick whilst I ate his ass out."

"And was he tasty?" Cody smirked.

Josh winced.

"CODDLES!" he cried, "Do you have to?"

"Says the boy that's had both Randall and John's dicks inside his tiny ass AT THE SAME TIME!" Cody shot back.

"Ancient history, Coddles," Josh said.

"Whatever Joshy, it's still news to me," Cody said.

"Coddles, why is it that it's OK to discuss my sex life and make jokes but we're not allowed to make fun of yours?"

"Because I keep you informed?" grinned Cody.

He had a point - usually at inappropiate times such as at breakfast in hotels.

"Has Teddy ever hinted at wanting a three-way then?" asked Josh.

"No," Cody said, "But it's not just the double fucking...you know what I'd find really, really hot?"

"What?"

"Teddy being fucked up the ass while I watch."

Josh whistled.

"Wow...Coddles I never knew you had that in you."

Cody smiled big as Josh realised his bad choice of words.

"Shut up!" Josh groaned as Cody opened his mouth to retort.

"Teddy's got such an amazing ass," the brunette said, "And I know how much he liked it when I topped him."

"Coddles, stop being so prissy and man up once in a while, it's OK to be versatile you know!" Josh giggled, "Even Mikey's become versatile now...well he had no choice really."

"Not with your slutty ass," Cody smirked, dodging the punch Josh aimed at him.

"Coddles, I just want to know, and be honest, if both of us were single...would you?"

He blushed as he said it.

"Hell yeah, I'd bend over for you!" Cody grinned, "Or let you sit on me...I'm easy. Joshy, you're hot."

"That's...reassuring," Josh admitted, "I always fantasised about you too...but it'd be fucked up. It'd be like making out with my little brother."

Cody thought for a moment...and for a split-second almost opened his mouth to tell Josh about him and Mike a few months back...but his common sense had caught him at the last minute.

"Joshy...just curious...would you ever do Teddy?" he asked.

Josh raised his eyebrows. Strange question.

"Coddles, why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Hell yeah, I'd tap that bubble ass into next year...he's got such a bottom's ass! You must grab hold of that when he pounds you."

Cody grinned lewdly. All this sex talk was turning him on. And Josh. Normally their discussion gave both men boners but they never acted on them.

Josh smirked as he groped Cody's crotch. The bigger yet younger brunette jumped back in alarm.

"Joshy! What ya doin'?" he gasped.

"Coddles...c'mon baby boy, it's gonna happen," Josh said.

"Snap out of it!" Cody said, "Joshy...please."

Josh made to grab Cody's head and was about to start giving him a right kissing when Cody smacked his face hard.

Josh yelped and leapt back.

"Choo do that for?" he snapped.

"Joshy...you were about to fucking mount me!" Cody cried, "Joshy...have you an idea what you were even doing."

Josh's eyes filled with tears. He had got totally lost in the discussion and almost forgot where and who they actually were. He had completely been oblivious to the fact that he was about to proposition his closest best friend for sex.

"Oh fuck...Coddles I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't know what I was doing!" He began to cry, shaking uncontrollably. He was still suffering from his ordeal at the hands of Justin.

"Awww Joshy," Cody murmured and wrapped his big arms around the small, shaking man, trying desparately to comfort him, "You're still fucked up about what happened...ssshh ssh sshhh."

He planted soft pecks on the fluffy brown hair.

"Baby, I think you need to go back to LA," Cody said, "You need to be with Mikey."

"Coddles...I wanna stay here...with you two," gasped Josh.

"Joshy, you are getting on the first flight back to LA and spending some time with Mikey, this is Dr Runnels talking now," Cody ordered.

Just then Layla padded in.

"Done us some spagbol," she said.

"What the hell's that?" Cody asked.

"Spaghetti Bolognese...you wouldn't understand, British speak," she smirked, "What's the matter now? Joshy? You OK, hun?"

"Lay, he needs to go back home tomorrow," Cody said.

"And can't he talk for himself? He is thirty-one soon!" Layla grinned.

"Sorry Lay," sobbed Josh.

"You're traumatised, hun, you need the right support, I won't be offended!" Layla said, "It's been lovely to see you. Come get some dinner at any rate."

The two boys got to their feet and padded into the English diva's kitchen.

* * *

><p>Josh was back in LA the next evening, aching to see his Mikey but upset at cutting short time with Layla and Cody.<p>

But Cody could be just as stubborn when he got an idea in his little head and he'd practically forced Josh onto the plane. Now Josh was driving his car back up the huge driveway of his and Mike's home.

He unlocked the door and padded inside.

Mike wasn't home...of course he was at that T-Mobile red carpet event with Maryse...damn...Josh knew there were other reasons why he went to Florida for a few days. Oh well.

He stripped to his boxers (he was home alone - so what?) and padded up to their bedroom, flipping open his laptop. His first task was to Skype Cody or Layla (depending on who was online) and let them know he was home.

He opened up Skype. Sure enough 'Layla El' appeared in his online contacts. He dialled.

_"Hello?_" came the English girl's voice.

"Hey Lay...only me!" Josh said, switching on his video.

_"Oh hey hun..wow...didn't expect an eyeful! CODDLES? He's on if you're still dying to make sure he's alive!"_

The video came on and Layla appeared, clutching a wine glass, flanked by a grinning Cody.

_"Hey Joshy!"_ Cody waved at the camera...he was such a geek, _"Any reason why you're flashing your ink at us? Been busy with Mikey have we?"_

"I wish," Josh said, a small smile on his face, "He's out...at some launch party. With Maryse."

_"Well call him and tell him to get his big ass right back there!"_ Cody said, _"What's more important, looking after his baby or shaking his tail feathers at some red carpet event?"_

_"Cody Garrett Runnels!"_ Layla scolded.

_"What? I'm being honest!_" Cody protested.

_"Shall I leave you boys alone?"_ Layla said.

"I'm signing off now," Josh said, "I just called cos Coddles made me!"

_"Bitch!_" Cody said,_ "Talk to ya later Joshy! Muahz!"_

He waved at the camera again, and Layla blew a kiss before they signed off.

Josh shook his head. He was home alone. And he had an idea.

He opened a video folder. Ah. Just the one he wanted. He opened the video and then made himself comfortable...down came the tight designer boxers...

He watched as two men went right at it on a bed, filmed from a voyeuristic angle...the bottom loudly whimpering and moaning like a slut as he rode the bigger top...Josh moaned as he watched the men fuck...yeah he was having a wank to footage of himself and Mike having sex. Just like he'd promised despite what happened that night.

"Oh yeah, ride him!" he urged his past self...as screams began to sound from the laptop...wow did he sound like a real whore or what? He remembered overplaying it a bit for the camera but he didn't realise how LOUD he could be...and it was so hot..

_Oh Mikey...fuck me Mikey.._

He began to stroke furiously.

He watched as they continued to fuck...and when Josh watched his past self cum hard...that sent him over the edge as well.

"NNNFFFF!" he gasped as he erupted all over his toned abs.

He didn't realise just how badly he was suffering from rampant sexual frustration. Fuck this, he was going to go nude until Mikey came back! He tossed his boxers aside and shut the laptop before padding over to the bath.

* * *

><p>When Mike crept into the house at about 3am, a little worse for wear after an epic night out with Maryse, he wasn't banking on walking into their sitting room and seeing his boy sat on the couch, totally buttnaked and watching an old PPV DVD on their huge plasma telly.<p>

Mike was tipsy, but not wasted. Merry, perhaps. He did almost pass out at the unexpected yet welcome sight of hot commentary boy/cruiserweight wrestler naked on couch, however.

"Hey Mikey," purred Josh, more than ready for Mike...he'd been getting in the mood by viewing Over The Limit (that I Quit match was homoerotic as hell, he thought) and was now desperate for his beau.

"Hello baby...whatchoo doin' here?" gasped Mike, "Thought you were in Miami, supping coswmos and having a bitch fest with Lay and Coddles?"

"They sent me home, said I should be spending time with you!" Josh said, pausing the DVD and getting to his feet. Mike's blue eyes were as wide as saucers at the sight of the little sex kitten, padding over to him.

"Nice suit," purred Josh, gently tugging the tie and nibbling at Mike's neck, his small fingers making light work of the button-down. Mike whimpered at the little man's touch.

"Joshy..." he whined. He was already horny from the booze.

Josh sank to his knees and ripped open Mike's jeans...and Mike was wearing Diesel briefs. Hot. Josh pulled them feverishly down...he moaned as he took in the scent that was uniquely Mike. He began to suck Mike off feverishly...the older man threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Joshy...wait...wait," gasped Mike, but Josh wasn't listening. Mike tried to pull his boy's head away but again Josh, wasn't having any of it!

"Fucck...Joshy...Imma...come!" groaned Mike, incoherent. He moaned again as Josh's hands grabbed his round ass cheeks hard before his left hand softly travelled between his legs and began to stroke his balls...Mike mewed loudly as he lost it, driving deeply into Josh's mouth and erupting hard, Josh hungrily swallowing every drop.

When Mike began to recover, Josh at least released him from his mouth.

"Hi," he said innocently.

"Hey baby," Mike murmured, stroking Josh's jawline. He slowly pulled Josh upwards and pulled him into a soft kiss, which quickly deepened...Mike tasting himself.

Josh began to stroke Mike again.

"Hope you're not sleepy," he purred, still painfully horny.

Mike peeled off his white shirt and kicked his jeans, shoes and briefs off so he was as naked as his beau.

"Nope," he grinned.

Josh smirked back and grabbed Mike by the hand, pulling him upstairs before the pair ended up on their big squashy double bed, making out like a pair of desparate teens at a house party. Josh had already got the lube out...in case things led to this!

"I love you," Josh said, pausing to stare deeply into Mike's eyes.

"I love you too baby." Mike replied.

"Show me," Josh said, "Make me yours, Michael. Please. I want you to show me I'm yours."

Mike stopped him there.

"No baby, I'm sorry, I'm not hurting you," he said, and with a mischeivous grin he spread his thick legs wide, "So climb on. Fuck me. Fuck me good, Josh."

Josh tossed him the lube.

"As it;'s going up your ass, you can lube up!" he grinned.

"Gladly, big boy," Mike smirked back.

He began to coat his fingers before slowly inserting them into his entrance, moaning naughtily as he did so, knowing that Josh was itching to fuck him.

"Oh yeah...I want your dick..Mathews," he moaned, "Want you to pound my big fat ass until I scream."

"Mikey...please...no fat jokes," Josh said, "You're not fat. You're gorgeous. So hush."

"Whatever Josh, you don't need to pretend for me. Pass me the amyl."

Josh tossed the small bottle to his beau. Mike took a greedy long sniff and gasped as the rush hit him like a speeding train. He passed it back to Josh who also sniffed hard. Josh lubed up his considerable length before lining up. He gently pushed at Mike's entrance.

"C;mon baby...where's your strength?" moaned Mike, "I'm not gonna break...do me like a man!"

"Okay...you asked for it, Michael," growled Josh and he drove in harder. Mike's mouth dropped open as he gasped, feeling the sudden fullness...his walls tighter than ever. Josh raised a hand and brought it down onto Mike's right ass cheek hard, the older man mewing loudly.

"Oh yeah, spank my big ass!" moaned Mike.

Josh stopped in his tracks.

"One more comment about your weight and I'm pulling out," he snapped, reaching for the poppers and taking another huge sniff.

"Give me that then!" Mike barked before following suit.

By now both men were so high on the amyl nitrate that Josh just let his body find the rhytm...every nerve ending ultra-stimulated.

"Oh yeah...go on baby...fuck me!" moaned Mike.

Josh began to pound the bigger man hard, hips bouncing off Mike's muscular thighs, balls slapping against him...Mike's moans and whimpers and gasps getting louder, and louder the longer Josh went, but the little man was so horny and high that he wasn;t gonna last.

"Mikeeeeyy!" he whined, "Gonna...gonna cum!"

Mike winced as he clenched hard. Josh gasped and almost screamed at the sensation.

"Michael...you SLUT!" he gasped.

"Miss me?" Mike smirked, "Forgotten how dirty I am, haven't you?"

"Fuck, I fucking love you," whimpered Josh.

"You better...now hurry up and fuck me!" barked Mike.

"You asked for it."

And Josh began to jackhammer into Mike, the bed creaking in protest as the two men went at like a pair of rutting dogs in heat, Mike hastily fisting his cock, determined to cum first...but Josh hadn't cum at all...Josh was edging as much as he could, pausing to try and hold his orgasm off..Mike's fist a blur...

"Ohh...ohhhh..." Mike was getting there, it always felt so much BETTER the second time; the blonde coming undone...hard...he needed MORE...MORE!

"Cum for me Mikey, please," whined Josh, desperate for release...he couldn't hold it...fuckk...fuck...he was losing it...he smacked Mike's thigh hard as his body finally gave out and he erupted hard inside Mike...the hard warm shots deep inside him were enough to finally tip Mike once again over the edge...he screamed loudly as he came all over his abs...the pair reaching their zeniths almost at the same time.

Josh wa stotaly spent...he slowly pulled out before collapsing next to Mike.

"Miikeyy..." he whimpered, pulling Mike into a passionate hug, the older man using his free arm to pull the thick quilt over their sweaty panting bodies.

"I know, I know," Mike soothed, still quite high, "You don't need to talk any more baby."

It was too much for Josh...and his emotional barriers, already weaker thanks to opening up to Cody and Layla yesterday...finally broke down and the floodgates opened.

Mike held him all night long, silently letting him cry his pain out.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a weird one this, wasn't entirely sure of the direction I wanted to take so I let my imagination do it!<strong>

**Please keep leaving your feedback, especially those who are silent but loyal, also if you don't like bits, please don't be afraid to critique - as long as it's constructive I'll not be offended! Some of your suggestions have been awesome so far!**

**Basically as you can see I am itching to bring Layla back into the mix and am considering writing an early return...don't see what it could hurt, after all, wrestler!Josh already makes this a sort of alternate universe (and all the slash)!**

**Maybe next chapter we'll see her back to kick Rosa's ass...who knows? XD**

**I am still unsure of how to write in Evvy's suspension so I'm leaving that as 'off-screen' for the minute, sorry! If anyone's got a good idea, let me know!**

**Please keep your lovely feedback coming! xxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_O.M.G. I cannot believe I'm already on Chapter 30! I have been re-reading the entire story from the top this week because I feel recently I've been farming out chapters and consequently it's not been as good as it could have been...my own fault, I wanted to be more current and its made writing harder for me :( Plus I wanted to get Survivor Series out the way before I continued further. Sorry if this has been a long time, I hope it was worth the wait...quality not quantity._

_By the way, Happy Thanksgiving to all the US readers!_

* * *

><p>Mike Mizanin was getting very worried, not to mention angry.<p>

His boyfriend had not been right all week, and when he'd turned up back at their house after originally staying with his best friends, he'd broke down and cried. And the whole time they'd been in the Big Apple today, alongside Maryse and her simply adorable new little puppy, he'd been very subdued. Pleasant and sociable, but certainly not his normal happy go-lucky self.

Even Maryse, who since leaving the company hadn't known about Josh's ordeal, had remarked on the slight tension surrounding Josh. But he refused to tell her - as far as he was concerned, it wasn't worth troubling other people with.

And Mike was not cool with that at all.

Once they'd arrived at the iconic Madison Square Garden arena, Josh found himself being yanked into their locker room. Mike knew he didn't have too long...after all he was the main event (though, he would be invisible next to the Rock!).

"Joshua," he said shortly, "If you don't go to the cops or report that worthless piece of shit by the end of tonight, then I shall do it myself."

"Mikey...no!" Josh whimpered, "I can't, OK?"

"Baby...Maryse is my friend, and it wasn't fair to lie to her like that, but you weren't yourself today at all."

"What do you expect, huh?" snapped Josh, "My ass is still torn and it hurts to take a fucking dump...the bastard that did this to me is still fucking working here...and surprise, sur-fucking-prise, I'm not booked into the fucking show...fucking Booker and Cole get the honours again. Haven't had a match for ages."

"Baby, we've not worked any shows since Tuesday," Mike reasoned.

"I'm going out," Josh snarled, "I'm sick of this shit...you go find Ronnie, better get your shit together for tonight."

He grabbed his phone and stormed out.

"Josh...please," Mike called out, but it was no use.

Josh stomped out into the corridor. He was pissed the fuck off. He was being booked into less and less matches over the next few weeks, and virtually busted back to commentary boy duties again. Like it was the twenty-fucking-fifth Survivor Series and he didn't even get a backstage skit. And he was willing to bet money that he probably wouldn't be involved in tomorrow's Raw, pending the outcome of tonight.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a squashed packet of Marlboro...yeah he'd started smoking again. He stormed out to the smoking area, where, he was surprised to see Cody already there. And he looked startlingly different - his trunks were now white, and he was sporting a new white jacket...all to go with his more upbeat new theme, obviously.

He was sat on the bench, his beautiful legs crossed elegantly as usual. But Josh noted red patches on his knees.

"Hey Coddles," he said.

"Joshy...hey, hi!" Cody said, as he caught sight of the small man, "Come sit. Didn't realise you were here. You got the dark match?"

"If only," Josh complained, "What's this? You're all in white now!"

"You like?" Cody grinned.

"Hell yeah, about time you stopped being Cody Von Doom," Josh said, "What the fuck happened to your knees?"

"Ah..." Cody blushed.

Josh, for the first time that whole day, let out a small laugh.

"Need I ask?" he said.

"Teddy," Cody grinned, "The carpet in the hotel room...SO unforgiving! Looks like its kneepads tonight!"

"You? Kneepads? Thought you liked showing your waxed legs to the world?" Josh smirked.

"Fancy a change," Cody smiled, "New look, new gimmick, new song, iconic pay-per-view, perfect time."

"How many times will you trend tonight?" Josh wondered aloud.

"Joshy, you OK?" asked Cody.

"Me? Yeah! Fine!" Josh said a little too loudly. Cody's eyes narrowed.

"Liar."

"Coddles, I'm fine."

"Bullshit, Joshy."

Damn. Why was Cody so observant?

Unfortunately, just as the little man was about to respond, the exterior door opened, and out came Justin, flanked by Rosa (who was of course appearing as a Lumberjill later).

Josh froze. He had tried so hard to avoid Justin these past few weeks, preferring to try and carry on as though nothing had happened. Rosa spotted them first and smiled evilly. She tapped Justin on the arm, who turned and smirked nastily, blowing a mocking kiss to Josh.

Cody's jaw was set and his face looked like it had been carved out of Mount Rushmore. Rage built up inside him - he could only imagine what was going through poor Josh's mind.

"Afternoon," Justin sneered, wandering over, "Chilly, isn't it?"

"What the fuck do you want?" snapped Cody.

"Nothing, just walking," Justin said, "What's eating Mathews? He's unusually quiet...I can still smell the stale lube, though...phewee."

He pinched his nose mockingly...eerily reminiscent of Layla doing her 'Smelly Kelly' routine - except Layla was funny when she did it...Justin was just malicious.

"No...it smells worse," Rosa chimed in, "Dried blood as well as lube...yeuch."

Her accent on anyone else would sound lovely...but coming from her malicious mouth it just accentuated every spat syllable.

Cody didn't know what to say...he knew how vicious these two could be but he had to keep in top condition for his tag match tonight. He was so angry. Josh was quiet and shaking. Normally Josh would easily hold his own and not let these two bullies get to him...but that was before Justin decided that sexual assault was the correct form of revenge. Who knew what Gabriel would plan next. He looked so innocent in his minor appearance on last week's Smackdown...if only the Universe knew what the babyface with the exotic looks, sparkly ring attire and flashy finishing move was really like.

Josh burned with silent fury. He couldn't even bring himself to stand up...he hated himself for letting these two get to him..he used to be so above this petty schoolyard shit.

"Take a fucking walk, Gabriel," Cody growled.

"_Take a fucking walk, Gabriel_," mimicked Justin in an exaggerated, lispy fem-gay voice, Rosa laughing sycophantically, "I'm amazed they made you a champ when nobody can understand a word you say! Hard to cope with a cleft palate...they've got surgery for that you know!"

Josh was so close to snapping. If they even attacked Cody once more...just once...

"Good one!" shrieked Rosa, holding her sides which were aching with vindictive mirth.

"Cleft palate? Really?" Cody raised his eyebrows. He was used to people mocking his lisp so despite how offensive they were being, he was easily rising above this. He threw his cigarette butt on the floor and grabbed Josh by the hand.

Justin fake-coughed, and Josh definitely heard the word "slut" as he went by. That tore it. He whipped around and punched Justin so hard in the face that the South African was knocked off his feet. He was fired up enough to continue the assault but Cody's strong arms grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Joshy...no!" Cody cried, "It's what the bastard wants."

"Come on then Mathews, come get some!" Justin screamed, lip split and blood trickling down his goatee, "You wanna play the big man? Pity you weren't so brave when I had your worthless ass pinned to the floor and I took everything I could get from you!"

If looks could kill, then Cody's fierce, icy glower would have had both Justin and Rosa flat on their backs. The Intercontinental champion could literally feel Josh deflate at those words.

Josh was shaking with sobs...he'd never felt so defeated in his life.

"Hey, c'mon baby, c'mon," Cody whispered, gently guiding his broken friend back inside and back to the locker room. The brunette sat Josh down and held him tight, nuzzling him, trying to comfort him. Despite his femme nature Cody rarely cried and it was quite uncomfortable for him to see a man cry so much. He remembered when he'd held Alex Riley like this, also thanks to Justin Gabriel's nasty mouth.

At that point the door opened and Ted sauntered in, cheeks slightly pink from the chilly air, dressed as usual in trackies, plain tee and his visor. He'd been at a pretty big DPP and had enjoyed meeting some more fans.

"Hey baby boy, whats up?" he said.

Cody quickly turned and glared at his beau, making a 'shush' motion with his pouty lips.

"What's happened?" asked Ted, dropping his voice.

"Fucking Gabriel...again," Cody hissed angrily, "Teddy, I nearly killed him right there...the bastard. Someone needs to hurt him. Preferably so he'll never work again."

Ted raised his eybrows.

"Shall I go..." he motioned in the general direction of the door.

Cody nodded.

"Oh, and baby boy?"

Cody raised his eyebrows.

"I'll go see if Randall has some pads to spare."

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

"Coddles...your knees," grinned Ted, "You were pretty eager at the hotel earlier...you can't do a Survivor Series matchup with fucking carpet burns!"

Cody blushed.

With a small chuckle, Ted left. Cody resumed comforting Josh. Mike was doing a signing so he couldn't be here. Not that Cody minded - he prided himself on being the number one port of call for people's problems.

"Baby," he whispered to Josh, "I gotta go take a leak, you be OK for a minute, yeah?"

Josh nodded, now burning up with warmth.

Cody softly pecked the matted brown hair before padding out of the room.

Josh took a deep breath, he was wheezing and gasping. He had to admit, a good cry did help. But he still felt like utter shit. He picked himself up and padded over to the sink. After rinsing his red, puffy face with cold water, he then took a quick drink from the fountain in the corner.

Just then a knock sounded and a techie came in.

"This room being used?" she asked curtly.

Josh shook his head.

"Okay, can we clear it please, Dwayne needs to record a promo."

Her voice was coldly efficient.

Huffing, Josh stomped out. Perhaps it would be better to go up to catering. He was pretty peckish. Cody was walking towards him, now sporting two dark grey kneepads. He looked really bizarre with them after so long going without.

"Hey baby, feeling a bit better?" he asked kindly.

Josh nodded silently.

"Also borrowed a crotch cup," Cody went on, "Saw in the bathroom...white shows everything, not sure Teddy would approve of the WWE Universe perving on whats rightfully his."

"Colossus," croaked Josh, smiling weakly, "You seen the viral screengrabs?"

"When I got water thrown over me on Smackdown one time...yeah yeah," Cody said dismissively, "All because I chose to go commando that day!"

"They've annexed the room," Josh said hoarsely, "Fucking Rock needs to do a promo."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to get in HIS way," Cody said, rolling his eyes, "Come on then baby, we'll go get a bite in catering."

He offered his arm to the little red-faced brunette who gladly accepted and they made their way up to catering.

* * *

><p>A few superstars were milling around, along with some crew. The boys chose a cheeseburger each and then took a seat. Josh seemed to perk up once he had some food with him.<p>

"You're looking a bit better now baby," Cody commented as Josh took huge bites from his burger.

"Coddles, you've been simply amazing with me, but don't feel like you're my carer," Josh mumbled, mouth still slightly full.

"Bullshit, I don't mind," Cody smiled, "Joshy, I love you, you're my best friend. And I know you'd do the same for me. Or Lay."

"Speaking of which, her tweets are getting interesting," Josh said.

"You kids and Twitter," Cody shook his head.

"She may well be on her way back shortly," Josh said, "She's doing a signing with Nattie and Tyson I think, she text me earlier today."

"Baby, she told me some of her plans when I was at her place this week, after you went back home," Cody grinned.

Neither boy noticed Justin approaching the table, two steaming hot cups of hot chocolate in his hands. Nor did they spot Rosa sat behind them. Justin discreetly tipped Rosa a nod. The Costa Rican swaggered towards Justin, a smirk on her face. She deliberately walked right into Justin the moment they were level with Josh.

Josh cried out as scalding-hot cocoa splashed all down his legs.

"Rosa, you stupid bitch, look what you made me do!" Justin cried, making a great show of being annoyed, "You OK Mathews?"

Josh was still reeling from having red-hot liquid thrown all over him...he looked incredulously at Justin whose eyes glittered with malice underneath his fabricated facade.

"What's going on?"

A curious Nattie Neidhart had wandered over.

"Rosa bumped into me," Justin said.

"You OK there, Josh?" asked Nattie, leaning over to see.

"Brainless bitch!" Justin spat at Rosa, who feigned shock, "Here let me help ya dry off!"

"GET OFF ME!" Josh cried.

"Hey, he was only trying to help!" Nattie said, "Think I've got some stuff in my locker for burns."

She helped Josh up and guided him away, followed closely by a fuming Cody.

"Sorry Joshy," mocked Justin.

"Especially if it singed your anus," Rosa put in.

"And Miz can't get his dick in.."

The pair both collapsed with nasty giggles.

Nattie led Josh to her dressing room. Despite their on-screen friction the other week Josh quite liked the third-generation Diva.

He sat down, quietly sobbing again as Nattie searched her bag. Cody softly wrapped his arms around his friend again.

"He did that on purpose, whole fucking thing was staged!" Cody fumed.

"Really?" Nattie said.

"It's Gabriel, what do you expect?" snarled Cody.

"I suppose you're right," conceded Nattie, "I don't know why nobody files a complaint? Submit an anonymous letter to the medical lot, say he's failed the Wellness Policy. Or better, tell them Rosa has, that useless bimbo."

"Nattie, why do you and Beth pick on Eve when it would be so much better to see you torture that nasty whore Rosa?" Cody asked.

"Creative's idea," Nattie shrugged, "Though I'd happily put Rosa in the Pin Up Strong hold until her skinny spine breaks! Might shut her up then."

"Lay wants a piece of her and all," Cody said.

"Don't blame her, I think Masters was a genius, outing the bitch like that!" Nattie grinned, "Oh I forgot, Codes, you're not a Twitter person are you?"

Cody shook his head. He took the cream from Nattie.

"Keep it once you're finished," the blonde girl said, "Need to go find Beth."

"Thanks Nattie," sniffled Josh.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Nattie smiled, ruffling the little man's hair before she left.

"I do like that girl," Cody said.

"Best heel diva by far," Josh said, "She was so evil to me on commentary last week. You really gonna start a feud with Booker, Coddles?"

"Yeah, all over the net," Cody replied, "Might start tomorrow night. Dustin's been hinting that at Wrestlemania me and him are gonna have a match."

"That'll be awesome!" Josh said.

"Okay baby, you OK to take your pants down," Cody said.

"Fuck Coddles, I think you've seen my crotch and ass more than Mikey recently," quipped Josh.

"Shush."

Cody deftly applied the cream to the red patches on Josh's skin where the scalding drinks had splashed him.

* * *

><p>Mike couldn't get backstage quick enough once the show went off air and The Rock got in the ring for yet more mic time. He'd heard through whispers in the run up to his match about Justin and Rosa's scheming to hurt Josh whilst he was away. He'd been tied up with rehearsals and prep prior to going out on stage and in the ring so he'd not had time to go find his baby.<p>

He was feeling sick with worry and wanted to find his boy. Cody had almost missed his cue in the time he'd spent with Josh backstage and it was only because Wade passed by that he'd remembered he had a 10-man elimination tag match to win!

The door of the dressing room burst open and Mike bustled in, surprised to see his lover sat with Alex.

"Hey Lexie, wondered if you were gonna be here tonight," Mike said.

"Yeah, thought it would be best," replied Alex, "Awesome match by the way."

"Good choice of words," grinned Mike, "Hey baby...where are your pants?"

He had spotted that Josh was sat in just his long-sleeve button-down and his boxers, his smooth legs resting on a chair.

"Drying off still," Josh said.

It was then that Mike noted the angry red patches on Josh's thighs.

"Baby, what's happened?"

His voice was notably harder already.

"Gabriel," Alex said grimly, "Coddles told me - it was him that got me to look after him once he went out; Justin and Rosa chucked red-hot coffee over him."

"Actually it was hot chocolate," Josh corrected him, "But yeah. I've got minor fucking scalding now."

"If you're here then Mikey, I'm gonna get off," Alex said, limping slightly as he got to his feet - his repaired hip and thigh still tender, no better after his tough match against Drew this past week on Superstars.

"How are you and Evvy getting on?" Mike asked with concern.

Alex shrugged. Mike took this as a sign to move the conversation away from that.

"It's not so much him doing the drugs," Alex said, "Its him lying to me that's upset me...I got enough of that shit from the likes of Gabriel."

"You gonna tell him what you saw online?" hissed Josh.

"Tell me what?" asked Mike.

"Josh!" Alex said reproachfully.

"Boys, what should you tell me? Is it important?" begged Mike.

"Mikey...it's about Ronnie...shouldn't be sayin' this but...tomorrow you guys are being split up. New scoop's come to light, they're writing Ronnie out."

"Why?"

"He failed the Wellness Policy as well as Evvy."

Mike sighed with annoyance and slapped his head.

"Oh great, just fuckin' great!" he stormed, pacing the room, "Just when they finally get a good juicy story for The Miz, Ron goes on fucks up...well I suppose that explains why he was so good at the madness thing! Just fucking brilliant! Wonder who I'll be picking fights with next? I mean, we've had Jared from Subway and the kid who's good at lip-synching...what next, will I be tag-teaming with Chris fuckin' Crocker or something?"

Josh was surprised and slightly hurt at this rant. Mike hadn't even been bothered that his rapist had just scalded him. More worried about his fucking job. But then...why was Josh desperate to keep his ordeal under his hat? To save his job, of course.

"I'll go see who's around," Alex said, "See ya back at the hotel."

"Thanks Alex," Josh murmured quietly as Alex left.

Mike was still pacing the room.

"Mikey, sit down," Josh said.

"I just lost my latest push, I don't want to sit down !" Mike snapped.

"Mikey, you'll probably just get more singles stuff," Josh said, getting to his feet.

Mike got a much better view of the scalds on Josh's legs at that point.

"What's happened to your legs?" he asked.

Josh sighed.

"You only just noticed?" he said.

"Josh...who did this to you...they look like burns or scalds."

"Gabriel and Rosa threw boiling hot chocolate over me," Josh murmured, avoiding MIke's piercing stare, "As Alex and I told you when you came in."

Mike's eyes glittered with fury and his mouth pursed tight. His face was white and he was shaking slightly. Of course they'd told him, but it hadn't really registered with him initially.

"You been to see the doctor?" he said, voice shaking ominously.

Josh shook his head.

"Why not?" demanded Mike.

"Because they're not third degree burns!" Josh protested, "Besides, got some cream from Nattie which she had in her bag."

"She's a doctor is she?" Mike growled.

"Mikey, back up!" Josh raised his hands in defence.

But Mike was in a full-blown rage now and he threw someone's sports bag hard into a locker door, making a loud noise and a touch more mess.

"Blood for fuckin;' blood," he was snarling, "Gabriel's gonna...fuck...he'll fuckin' die for this."

"Mikey, you're scaring me," Josh pleaded.

He wasn't lying. Although it was proof enough how much Mike doted on him, this fury was unsettling to say the least.

"Mikey...please!" begged the little man.

Mike was always a little unpredictable when he was angry, on and off screen. And Josh didn't like it.

Mike seemed to calm down a touch but he changed into his street clothes in silence, still huffing occasionally though his nose as he did so.

* * *

><p>There had been no time for celebrating as it was straight back to the hotel and then up early to head to Pennsylvania for Monday Night Raw. Josh awoke extra early the next morning to hopefully try and ease the tension between them before they got on the plane. Mike had been very quiet last night throughout dinner and they'd slept facing away from each other. Mike wasn't angry with Josh at all. He was fuming that Justin had once again got away with hurting the little brunette. Josh had a little plan. It wasn't much but it was something. He showered and dressed and then padded out of the hotel into the crisp early morning New York air. The best thing about the city that never sleeps? Always a food joint open no matter what the time was. He located a Cinnabon and ordered two large cinnamon buns, before heading to a cute little shop next door.<p>

Careful not to drop the hot cakes as he made his way back to the hotel, Josh silently opened the room door and placed the still-warm buns on the bedside table. He flicked the kettle on and prepared two mugs of coffee. He then silently tiptoed over and shook Mike awake.

Mike whimpered and grizzled as he was shaken, before his big blue eyes slowly flickered open. The still-fauxhawked man sat up, giving a huge yawn.

"Morning," Josh said, grinning at his beau.

"Hey," Mike said sleepily, waving adorably. Josh was wearing his glasses this morning and looked extra cute. The warm, delicious aroma of the cinnamon buns reached Mike's nostrils.

"Got you some breakfast," Josh said, handing a bun to Mike, who smiled as he took it, "And some coffee."

He padded over to the now-boiled kettle and poured the drinks before handing one to Mike.

"What's the occasion?" asked Mike.

"Nothing," Josh said innocently, "Close your eyes."

Mike did so and held his hands out. Josh placed the other gift he'd bought into Mike's hands. It was a brown fluffy teddy wearing a sweater that said 'I love you'. Cheesy, tacky, perhaps, but Josh knew that Mike was a sucker for silly little gestures like this.

"Awwwww!" cooed Mike as he saw the little teddy, "Baby, you didn't need to."

"I saw it and it reminded me of you," Josh said, "Look at its eyes...same colour as yours."

Wow, he had gone soft.

"Come here," Mike said, patting the bed. Josh eagerly hopped on, grabbing his own Cinnabon bun as he did so. Mike leaned over and planted a big kiss on Josh's lips.

"Love you," Josh said.

"Love you too," Mike replied.

They held hands as they ate their buns in silence. While Mike showered, Josh played the dutiful boyfriend and got Mike some clothes ready before making sure all their bags were packed. Josh had made sure he brought his ring clothes just in case tonight held any surprises.

Once he'd packed all the bags, Josh softly padded to the bathroom door. He pushed it..not locked. Of course. The shower was running. And Josh could see the outline of his delicious man, washing himself down, ready to face the long day today. Josh gently stripped off his clothes and crept in.

"Mind if I wash your back?" he purred, making Mike jump.

"Go ahead," the older man replied, bending forward, giving Josh the most amazing view of that hot ass. Josh was already boned up. He sank to his knees and his small head dived between those cheeks, his eager tongue lapping.

Mike gasped.

"Oh...oh yeah!" he moaned.

"Pass me the soap," Josh said, pulling away.

Mike handed the bright green, fragrant body wash to him. Josh squirted a generous handful into his hand and slicked his dick with it before prepping Mike.

"Bend over," he purred.

MIke duly did so.

Their sex life certainly wasn't affected by his ordeal...which Josh was most grateful for. If it meant topping for a little while longer, then so what?

* * *

><p>Well they were almost late for their flight...as after a hot, sensual shower fuck, Josh and Mike decided to play in the bedroom for a bit, which ended up with Josh flat on his back, Mike riding him for all he was worth.<p>

By the time they were ready to leave for the airport, they were all over each other. Shame it had begun to rain.

Josh threw their bags in the boot of the rental and then gave Mike another adorable puppy-dog face...always worked better in his glasses, Josh found.

"What?" Mike asked, flushing.

"Kiss me," Josh mewed, "Always like kissing in the rain."

Mike ambled over and took the small, pretty, bespectacled head in his hands. The boys softly made out for a few minutes before climbing into the car.

Well that was then. Now they'd arrived at the arena, scripts for tonight in hand.

Mike opened his first.

"Hey baby, you've got the dark match tonight!" he said.

"Really?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, you're facing that new guy, Epico," Mike said, flicking through the pages, "And you're interviewing Dolph and Vickie later backstage."

"Oh joy," Josh said, opening his own copy. Sure enough he was booked to lose against Epico tonight. Oh well, a match was a match. Mike had a lot of screen time by the looks of it...closing by turning on Ron.

They made their way to the locker room. Unfortunately, Cole was there. And was stood talking to Justin Gabriel.

Josh froze.

"Relax," Mike hissed, tightening his grip on his boy's shoulder.

"Oh look who it is," jeered Justin, "It's Never-says-no Mathews!"

"Gabriel, why are you here?" Mike drawled, switching on The Miz, "Not like you're even needed tonight?"

"Oh but I am," Justin smirked, "Sorry slut, you thought you were safe by putting Primo's cousin over...shame you're putting me over instead!"

Josh's heart sank.

"Not what it says here," Mike said.

"My script says it does," Cole smirked, "I'm gonna love watching Justin beat your skinny, cocky, slutty faggot ass down."

Josh just tried his utmost to ignore the bullying pair as he silently changed into his ring gear, a new old-set of Layla's, the snakeskin/scale-patterned shorts and kickpads, with 'MATHEWS' printed across the backside.

Mike found his locker, a suit had been hung up and bore a label with 'Miz' on it so he assumed he was strictly doing mic work tonight. Which meant another flash-harry suit. As long as it wasn't that hideous tartan number again he was OK! He slowly began to change.

Justin, who was already in his lurid, glittery ring attire, came sauntering over as Josh was changing.

"You got a pantyliner in there?" he smirked, groping Josh's ass, "You know, in case I tear you a new one."

Michael Cole laughed nastily from where he was stood.

Mike turned and fixed his customary Miz glare onto Justin.

"Gabriel...I'd keep your hands off if I were you," he growled.

"Oh get to fuck Miz, you can't touch me and you know it," jeered Justin, still groping Josh, "Oh look, still a slut as ever Mathews, getting hard...awww look Miz, he really likes you so much he's getting hard at my touch...on your knees...go on...good boy..knew I could break you eventually."

Mike was so angry he couldn't even breathe properly...Justin was humilating his boy right in front of him, and he was powerless! He couldn't afford to assault this nasty bully...because if he got fired, he couldn't protect Josh. But what was he doing now? Not a lot!

Josh tried to fight Justin off but the bigger high-flyer was stronger. The sparkly purple and turqoise trunks came down and Justin's dick hit him on the face.

"Go on, suck," barked Justin, "You were so eager when you had your little bitches behind you in your woeful attempt to humiliate me...not so tough anymore are you? Suck."

"Get your filthy hands off my boy," Mike snarled, "Don't make me hurt you Gabriel."

"Miz, go home," Justin deadpanned before turning his attention back to Josh, "Even your fuck buddy doesnt wanna help you now...shows what a worthless slut you are, Lomberger. Go on...suck...don't make me spooge in your eye."

That did it. Mike didn't care. He grabbed Justin and put him in a vicious headlock.

"If you want to keep all your functioning limbs, you will leave him alone RIGHT NOW," snarled Mike, voice low and dangerous, "You may think you've got away with brutalising him...I know exactly what you did Gabriel, and just because I'm letting you breathe right now, doesn't mean I'm finished with you. Now take a fucking walk right out this door, and we'll see you in the ring, while I'm feeling generous."

"Make me," sneered Justin, "Go on Miz, money where your big mouth is?"

"Okay," Mike said simply.

And he dragged Justin, who still had his cock out, across the locker room, used one arm to open the door and threw the South African bodily out into the corridor.

Cole stared at him. Despite his ass-kissing of Gabriel, the commentator was still enamoured with The Miz.

"Please...Miz," he begged.

"Cole, just go away," Mike drawled, "Go join your bitch outside."

And without so much as a protest Cole slumped away. Mike was glad on this occasion of Cole's 'feelings' for him.

He rushed over to comfort his baby, who was sobbing again..burning with shame and humiliation.

Mike felt the tears coming too...he hated how long it took him to show some chivalry.

"Joshy...oh baby, I;m sorry," he wept, throwing his thick arms around the small man and holding him tight, planting kisses everywhere he could reach, "I let him do this to you.."

"I d-d-deserve it." Josh bawled from inside his man's arms, "Sluts get what they dserve."

"Baby...nobody deserves this," sniffled Mike, "You need protection."

At that point the door opened and in came Randy Orton, followed of course by John Cena and Wade Barrett.

After exhanging friendly greetings, Mike quickly guided Josh out...now wasn't the time for twenty questions courtesy of John Cena.

* * *

><p>Josh nervously awaited his cue...the bookings board had indeed said Justin Gabriel instead of Epico...Josh hated that he was going to job to that bastard. But oh well, it's part of the job - some rough parts, some smooth parts.<p>

"Okay Mathews, you're on."

Josh nodded just as 'Nasty Girl' began to play and he made his way out into the Raw arena, dreading this match up. He took his place in the ring and awaited his opponent.

The upbeat music began and the audience cheered for the South African adrenaline junkie as he ran to the ring, fully hidden behind his jovial face mask. Justin cartwheeled into the ring as he normally did.

Ding!

Justin sauntered arrogantly over to Josh and held his hand out. Josh grinned falsely and shook it - they were both faces and had to show sportsmanship.

Once they broke the handshake, Josh flew at Justin, grabbing him in a tie up.

"Pathetic," sneered Justin, "I'm going to make you regret ever setting foot in this ring."

He twisted Josh's arm and took him down with an arm drag. Feeding off the crowd he ran at the ropes and leapt off in a springboard moonsault...Josh having the sense to roll out the way so Justin fell on his stomach.

"OooohhH!" went the crowd.

"Get up then," spat Josh.

With a fuming scowl, Justin kipped up, copping yet another cheer before running at Josh and leaping into a huge Kofi-esque dropkick, sending Josh to his ass instantly. Justin went to cover but Josh kicked out at one.

When Justin got up, Josh made to steal one by rolling the high-flyer into a school-boy pin but Justin kicked out almost instantly. Josh crawled away whilst Justin rose to his feet, and when the bearded man ran at him, this time he was read and he jumped and knocked Justin down with a dropkick of his own.

Josh had a plan. He picked Justin up and before the man could retaliate he caught him in a tight headlock. Josh threw his body back hard in a pretty mean spike DDT, Justin at least selling it...just.

He went for a cover, sticking his leg out just like Layla did...1, 2...Justin kicked out. Josh was getting frustrated. He took another run up but Justin caught him and tossed him over by his hips. After stomping Josh a couple of times for good measure, Justin raised his arm, feeidng off the cheers.

"Say bye-bye to your career," sneered Justin as he swaggered over to the turnbuckle, setting Josh up, no doubt for the 450.

Josh was normally a fair fighter regardless of how much of an irritant his opponent may be. But Justin had decided to make it much more personal.

Justin stood cockily on the top rope, as he always did. But Josh crawled over and shook the ropes...he got a boo for it but he no longer cared. Justin cried out as he lost his balance slightly. Josh made a huge effort with getting to his feet. He gingerly climbed in front of Justin, throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"You think you can even try and superplex me?" sneered Justin.

"Shut your fat mouth," Josh snarled, "Otherwise I'm throwing you off this turnbuckle."

"Pussy, you wouldn't dare," smirked Justin.

Josh grabbed Justin's trunks.

"You deadweight yourself and I'm ripping this right off your no-good, rapist ass," growled Josh.

He heaved with all his might and Justin at the last minute decided to comply...the crowd cheered/booed/gasped as the two men flew off the top rope, Justin planted, Josh going with him.

After laying there, chest heaving, Josh managed to call on his last reserves of strength to get to all fours. He slowly began to rise...slowly...eventually standing up. He raised his arm and pointed at the turnbuckle before struggling up to climb it.

He got in position...Justin still looked out of it. Josh shut his eyes and jumped, flipping over backwards and landing rather messily across Justin, who threw his knees up a second too late.

"Not so fast, cunt." snarled Josh and he used everything he had left to hold Justin down, yanking down the trunks, exposing that cafe au-lait coloured ass..the ref slid into positon.

One. Two. Three.

The bell rung.

And Josh's theme sounded.

He'd just caused an upset.

Justin looked shocked and horrified as Josh raised his arm in victory. Josh knew he'd disobeyed script by winning but the show had to go on!

* * *

><p><strong>Well here we are. I hope you liked this, and sorry about the wait!<strong>

**Poor Joshy :( Justin knows he won't get away with his dastardly deeds for much longer...how much though?**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts! xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Happy you're still liking this. __Happy Birthday for last Friday to Joshy :)_

_Sorry it's been so long (again!) I'm still very self-critical of the later chapters so I will often delay chapters until I am 100% hapy with them._

_BTW: I have WWE'12 and am intending to upload Josh (from this universe) as a playable character to the online community, if anyone would like to download him? He has 2 'Layla' attires and one 'Maryse' attire (the one he got assaulted in), and his suits in the 'Cinematic' attires. His theme is 'Nasty Girl' XD_

_Warning: Smut, lots of gay comedy and perhaps some OOC-ness for a certain slithery superstar. But isn't that what we love about fan fiction?_

* * *

><p>Josh made his way backstage...he knew he was for it now. You didn't fuck with the script, not if you wanted to keep your job. Unless you were told to.<p>

And sure enough, as soon as he set foot into the corridor, a furious-looking Stephanie cornered him.

"Lomberger...office. NOW!" she barked.

Like a naughty schoolboy, Josh silently padded after her. She wasn't rather meanly known as 'Vincess' for nothing. He followed the petite yet powerful brunette girl into the Creative office.

"Care to explain what just happened out there?" she demanded.

Josh just stared at the floor.

"It was bad enough to have Gabriel assume Epico's place, but why did you do that?" Stephanie went on.

"It was just a dark match," Josh said.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" barked Stephanie, "You may well be getting a push at the moment but you cannot just choose your wins...you do realise you may be sanctioned for this?"

Josh knew he'd be in the shit. He'd let Justin's nasty mouth get to him YET again and now he was in trouble with management. If he wanted to save his ass now the only way was to come clean. And report Justin. He had no choice. Job be damned. EIther way he was going to suffer.

And he couldn't help it...the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, won't happen again," he sniffed.

"Look," Stephanie said, softening her voice, "I know there's been some problems with Gabriel, we have had a few anonymous complaints about his behaviour in the locker room. You've been such a great asset as a performer to us for the last 10 or so years. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

She wasn't thick...she knew that Justin had been bullying people backstage for ages...and she knew about Hunter receiving that incriminating video - she didn't care who slept with who either. Who would she be to judge anyway?

"The other week, after the Smackdown taping..Justin caught me backstage...normally I can tolerate him," Josh began, face burning with humilation as the memories came flooding back.

Stephanie took a seat. This didn't sound good.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He...he...raped me."

A horrible silence filled the room.

"This isn't a joke, right, because if it is, so help me GOd your skinny ass will not touch the ground," Stephanie said, her voice low and quite deadly.

"I'm not joking," Josh murmured, "Why do you think I had to be carried out that time after I faced Mahal? That was my first match after...it happened. He tore me back there."

"How come the cops weren't informed?"

"Didn't think they needed to."

"Did you seek medical attention?"

"No."

"So we just have your word."

"Coddl...I mean, Cody Rhodes can back me up...he saw my injuries...the shorts I wore that night are full of blood...I kept them just in case. But if you don't believe me, then fire me. I'd rather be fired than called a liar."

Stephanie put her head in her hands - this was a lot to take in. She couldn't beleive something like this would happen...there was locker-room hazing and there was assault.

Josh saw Stephanie sigh as she shook her head. He gathered she was about to fire him.

"Thanks,I guess," he said, "Been a great ten years."

He got to his feet, heart broken, feeling his world crashing around him.

"Lomberger...Josh...wait, sit back down, please."

"But I thought I was fired?"

"Why in God's name would I fire you? You have too much talent. But I must ask you to take a Wellness test. Get a thorough examination before your next match...I've booked you in tomorrow night against Tyson Kidd to win. I need to report this. I can assure you that your name will not be mentioned, this is strictly between you and me, OK? We don't want to lose any more talent."

"Stephanie, thank you, thank you," Josh said, the relief washing over him, "But honestly, I'm fine. I've wrestled since it happened, I don;t...hurt."

"It's not just the injuries...rape affects you mentally, so I am offering you counselling free of charge if you need it at all. Thank you for being honest with me. For what you did tonight, I'll let you off, but in future, you take any personal garbage out into the ring with you again, I will have no choice but to wish you the best in your future endeavours, OK? The fans have not paid to watch scores being settled. Just take this as a warning."

"Yes ma'am, thank you," Josh said.

"If there is anything else I can do for you please let me know," Stephanie said, and to Josh's releif, she smiled. "I will deal with Lloyd personally, just watch this space. I do not tolerate bullying in this comapny, and Hunter and my father have both punished him already for his digusting attitude. So when you walk out this door, we will forget this meeting ever took place, OK? Just focus all your anger into your performance...I've got some pretty juicy plans for you soon...until they're all finalised, you'll be commentating and working darks and house shows for the moment."

"Thank you ma'am," Josh said again.

"By the way, I absolutely love your ring attires," smiled Stephanie, "Never thought I'd see a guy carry off Diva clothes the way you do. This will do wonders for our connections with GLAAD."

* * *

><p>The Smackdown taping had just finished for the night, and the roster were all getting ready to celebrate - five days off and Thanksgiving, so many were heading to their respective home states tomorrow.<p>

Josh was in the dressing room he was sharing with Cody, and the boys were getting ready for a night on the town. Josh had enjoyed a decent dark match against Tyson Kidd before donning his suit to assume his commentary duties. And Cody had once again been the main event, albeit losing to old rival Bryan Danielson. On-screen that is...once they were backstage Cody had been in Bryan's dressing room as the vegan Money In The Bank winner had a Fantastic Four comic that the ravenette hadn't managed tp procure, so he'd been poring over that.

"Wish Mikey was here," Josh was saying as he teased his soft brown hair back into a fauxhawk not unlike his boyfriend's. He'd kept his dress shirt from the taping but changed his chinos to some expensive-looking black jeans and changed his shiny black shoes to Chucks.

"Coddles, you have any makeup?" he asked his friend, who was plucking his already immaculately-groomed eyebrows.

"Joshy...why would I have that?" Cody asked.

"I dunno," shrugged Josh, "You're the only guy I know who wears lip gloss!"

"Joshy! That was for the Dashing gimmick, meanie!" Cody protested.

"You're right, nerds don't wear makeup," grinned Josh.

He was in such a good mood. Partly because both Justin and Heath had their smug asses handed to them tonight by Hunico and Teddy respectively.

A knock came at the door and Ted sauntered in, dressed up to the nines. Even his Movember growth looked good tonight.

"Just had to avoid Slater back there," the blonde said, "He's hunting me down!"

"Hardly the comeback of the decade," Josh said, "I thought you were gonna job to him for a moment out there."

"If they had, Creative would have had me to deal with," Cody said, still focused on his eyebrows.

"Awww, look at Teddy, with his pet champ fighting his corner," Josh said, smirking.

"Bitch!" Cody said, limply hitting Josh's arm.

"Coddles, you hit me again and I will tickle you," Josh said, "And Teddy will help me."

Ted held his hands up.

"Oh no, don't involve me," he drawled, "Right trouble, you finished pampering yourself yet?"

He grabbed Cody's ass. The ravenette giggled adorably before turning to face his beau.

"Coddles wore his paisley shirt just for you," Josh chuckled

"We ready then, or are you just gonna sit and bitch?" Cody pouted at his best friend.

"Waiting for you, baby boy, we both are!" Ted said.

"Hang on!" Cody said, padding over to his bag and reaching inside. He pulled out his lense-less 'off-duty' glasses and put them on. He grabbed Ted's hand and led him out of the dressing room door.

After dropping their bags off at the hotel, the three boys made their way to the bar Orton had told them to meet at in town.

Josh never minded being the third wheel to Cody and Ted, it was part of the Smackdown way of life, always had been. He just hoped that Layla would rejoin them sooner rather than later.

"Joshy, hang on!" Cody said as they were halfway down the bustling high street.

"What...HEY!" the little man cried out as Cody lifted him up, if you pardon the expression,with the greatest of ease, "Teddy, control your boyfriend! Coddles! Put me down!I mean it. That's not wise!"

Ted just chuckled. Cody was obviously feeling more playful than normal tonight!

Josh found himself being carried all the way down the street and right into the bar, where it seemed virtually half the roster were there.

Randy was stood at the bar and turned to face them as they approached.

"One birthday boy, as requested, Randall," Cody grinned, gently putting his friend down onto a stool.

"In that case he'd better get this down his neck!" came a good-natured drawl and a hulking man with a big dimpled smile sauntered over, two shots of vodka in his hands.

"Cena, you trying to get me drunk already?" Josh said innocently as he took the shots.

"Down them then, go on," urged Randy.

Josh duly obliged. Vodka wasn 't his favourite but he knew one thing- never turn down a free drink! And he was really flattered that the big names were holding a surprise birthday drinks night out for him. Little Josh, the commentator/wrestler.

And he was being bought drinks too. Stephen and Bryan both bought him a drink, as did AJ and Kaitlyn. And so did Beth and Nattie.

* * *

><p>So it was no surprise that a very merry and quite drunk Josh was sat in the smoking area with Cody, Ted and Randy. Vodka loosened the little man's tongue at the best of times...and combined with rum, whiskey and amaretto (of course courtesy of Beth!).<p>

"Not chewing tonight then, DiBiase?" Randy drawled, puffing on his second cig since they'd come out.

"Only because he made me smoke his dirty cigs," Ted complained.

"Teddy, you are not bringing that filthy spitting bottle out for Joshy's birthday!" Cody said.

"Now that is true love," Randy deadpanned.

"He does love John," Josh said, voice a little slurred, "I know for sure..."

Randy looked a little worried suddenly.

"How do you mean, Joshy?" asked Cody, who wasn't that drunk but didn't want Josh to humiliate himself. He correctly deduced that Randy didn't know that HE knew about August 2010 and Atlanta.

Randy's eyes grew wide...worried didn't suit the normally cool and occasionally goofy bronzed man. Ted also looked curious.

"I had both him and Cena inside me, remember me telling you Coddles, at Lay's?" Josh said.

Ted's jaw could have hit the floor at that point. Randy also looked gobsmacked.

"That true Orton?" asked Ted.

Randy didn't know what to say...he could be really angry at Josh but the boy was drunk and probably just blurted it out. Hell, he'd said embarrasing shit under the influence of bad whiskey at times. He wasn't about to spoil this birthday celebration.

So he nodded.

"Wow," whistled Ted.

Josh suddenly realised what he'd said and he looked almost comically horrified. He caught Randy's eye.

"It's OK," the Viper said, raising his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Josh wailed...he was by now totally tanked up and could just make out Randy being there.

Randy felt really bad at this point even Josh was the one who blabbed. He went and hugged the small man.

"Trading me in for younger models again Randall?" came a jovial voice and a grinning John Cena had come outside, beer bottle in hand.

"Cena, is it true?" Ted persisted, reminding them of an annoyingly inquisitive child.

"Teddy, leave it!" Cody said.

John realised what was happening.

"Is he OK?" he asked, spotting the quivering bundle in Randy's tattooed arms.

"Think his tongue got a little loose," the Viper said.

"Well when it's as talented as Josh Mathews', it's perfectly fine," John said, as good-natured as ever, "Why is he crying? Is it that shameful to have been with myself or Randall? Are we not your idea of hot then?"

"So did you give him a five-knuckle shuffle?" Ted grinned, voice dripping with innuendo. Cody giggled...Teddy could be so hilarious when he was drunk.

"I see DiBiase wants details," John said, perching his massive frame between the Southern blonde and his tanned beau.

By now Josh had stopped crying and Randy gently released him. Cody wordlessly passed him another cigarette, lighting it for him off a fresh one he'd sparked for himself.

"How in hell did a tiny thing like you get both these...these.."

"Careful what you say there, DiBiase!" chuckled John.

"I was gonna say hunks, actually, so shut up!" Ted grinned, "How did two big men fit inside one tiny twink?"

"Twink? I'm fucking thirty-one this Friday!" Josh pouted.

"Doesn't mean you haven't got a nice ass!" grinned John.

"Speaking of asses," Ted went on, "Please enlighten us...which one of you takes it?"

"Not this again!" Cody said, "Teddy..NO!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it baby boy, huh?" Ted giggled.

"No sex until after Thanksgiving!" pouted Cody, huffing theatrically.

"Well everyone knows who takes it up the ass out of you two," Randy deadpanned.

"Actually, it's me!" Ted grinned.

"Liar!" Josh said.

"As if we'd believe such bullshit!" smirked John.

"We can give you a show if you want!" Cody grinned.

"So Cena, stop avoiding the question," Ted said, "If I guess correctly, you owe me a beer."

"Done," Cena said.

"Hey, it's my birthday party!" Josh pouted, "Buy ME drinks!"

"You've had enough Joshy," Cody said.

"Aww Rhodes, don't be such a bore!" John said, "What you havin' this time then, birthday boy?"

"Southern Comfort and lemonade," Josh said, "I'll get Mikey to pay you back at the next Raw."

"You better, or his veneers really will get punched down his throat!" chortled John, "Randall, while I'm at the bar, put your former stooge out of his misery!"

"Hey! That's my hubby-to-be you're calling a stooge!" Cody piped up.

"Oh can it, Victor," Randy said, smiling. Cody flipped him off.

"So Orton, tell me," Ted said, leaning right in, "Do you bend over and get some Asshole Adjustment!"

"Teddy...that was poor!" Cody said, but he was giggling all the same.

"We are both versatile," Randy smirked, looking very pleased wiht himself.

"HA! I KNEW YOU TOOK IT!" squealed Cody, making the other two men jump, "Well, well well, that question has been bugging me since Legacy! I knew you liked it up the ass, Randall! Why else do you do squats?"

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Randy shot back, "Coddles, you are the biggest power bottom in the WWE. Shut up!"

"Alex Riley said we should all put hashtag Team Bottom on our Twitter bios," Josh said, who after his little cry seemed to be sobering up.

"No way," Randy said, "A-Ry? That big lug is a pillow biter as well...wait...does that mean BOURNE TOPS?"

Since when was Randy Orton a gossip? This night was full of surprises.

"I know right!" Ted chimed in, "WHen Coddles told me I couldn't believe it."

"Wanna know something else?" Cody grinned, "Evvy and Alex...they are a very kinky couple."

"Coddles, don't be mean," Josh said, "Things are pretty shit between them at the moment."

"I miss Bourne and his happy little face," Randy said, "Do you know how many fans ship me and him?"

"Loads!" Cody said eagerly, "You've even got a name..Bourton."

"Sounds like a kind of whiskey!" Randy chuckled, "You still read fanfiction, Coddles?"

"He reads stories about us," Ted put in, "It makes me insecure..and worry about how much the fans know about our sex life."

"There is a distinct lack of Bottom Teddy fics," Cody said, "Those fans are missing out on amazing mental images of that hot ass being tapped."

"I'd totally hit that," Randy said, "DiBiase, you have an amazing ass, not gonna lie."

"See, I told you Teddy!" Cody grinned.

* * *

><p>Cody, Ted and Josh finally arrived back at the hotel just after 2am, all three boys a little worse for wear.<p>

"We should have joined Cena and Orton at that club," Teddy complained.

"Mikey's already gonna kill them both for getting his baby slaughtered," Cody said, holding up a sleeping Josh.

"Good point," slurred Ted, "Shall we put him to bed?"

"Teddy, I feel bad us leaving Joshy by himself," Cody said, "Is there anyone who can take him for the night? I don't want him sleeping alone, what if Gabriel gets him?"

"Baby boy, after the merciless way Hunico whupped his dickhead ass tonight I don't think he'll be showing his ugly face here," Ted said.

"Teddy, can he sleep with us?" Cody asked.

"Alright, baby boy," sighed the blonde, "C'mon then slugger, up we get."

Ted heaved and threw Josh over his shoulders.

"If he pukes down my back, you can buy me a new shirt," he said.

"Why me?" pouted Cody.

"Because he's your bestie!" Ted grinned, "You still never paid me back for the dry cleaning whern Dozer peed down my pant leg."

Ted kicked himself when he saw the sad winsome look that entered Cody's eyes at this point. Cody had only told Teddy about his beloved dog dying. The brunette had been distraught.

"Sorry baby," Ted said, using his free hand to stroke Cody's cheek. The blue eyes were glassy with tears.

"S'OK," sniffed Cody.

By now they'd reached the room and Josh was deftly laid on the double bed.

"He can sleep on your side, Coddles," Ted, who by now was sobering up a little, "You can face Mike at Raw, not me."

Ted kicked his sneakers off before padding into the bathroom.

"Joshy, you need to watch what you drink," Cody hissed, wiping his eyes, still flooded with memories of his beloved pet. Josh had adored that dog, and Cody hated that his best friend didn't know this...at the time he only could bring himself to tell Ted. Cody didn't care that he was seen to cry (a lot) at the death of his dog...everyone knows even the toughest, most douchebag-like man is reduced to tears when it came to dogs dying.

He began to undress his small friend. Those tattoos stood out even more in the dim light of the hotel room. With his now solid abs, Josh realy did look like the sort of guy you wouldn't wanna fuck with. Yet he was so sweet. Cody sometimes wondered if he hadn't met Teddy, would he have ever pursued a relationship with Josh? Possibly.

He heard noises from the bathroom and realised Ted may be a while. He began to strip off his own clothes before padding over to his sports bag and digging out somer lounge pants. Seemed inappropiate to cuddle with his best friend in just boxers.

Josh mewed softly in his sleep/unconsciousness and gently shuffled his body. He would be so ill tomorrow, and Cody knew that he would be the one to have to deal with it. Now he was virtually sober, Cody found himself getting really quite angry with Randy and John. He always respected and idolised the Legend Killer, but Josh's revelation back at Layla's had changed the IC champ's views somewhat, and tonight was further proof - Cody now thought that the golden boys of the WWE were nothing more than a pair of predatory old queens. Just the way they were buying Josh drinks all night...were they planning on giving him an early present of their own? Mike would probably murder them both if he ever found out.

"Joshy...why do you let them treat you like a boy toy," Cody murmured.

"Coddles, did you see him protest?"

Ted had appeared in the doorway, towel wrapped around his middle, his love handles just visible. In spite of his current mood, Cody's lounge pants suddenly felt tighter.

Ted grinned softly to himself as he turn around and let the towel fall away...and Cody's blue eyes fixed instantly on that big round, perfect ass.

"Why did you bring him back here?" asked Ted.

"Because he's my best friend!" Cody said, "Theodore Marvin DiBiase, anyone ever tell you what a huge cocktease you are?"

"Not lately, no," Ted drawled, stretching oh-so-casually, his cock already hardening as the cool air in the room hit his skin.

Cody got to his feet and padded over to his man, and they instantly began to make out.

"What's with the cloth, baby boy?" Ted drawled.

"No reason," Cody murmured, still hungrily devouring Ted's moustached lips...by now he'd really grown to like Ted with facial hair...so manly...GRR. He snapped his lounge pants down to his ankles and began to dry hump against Ted in earnest, whimpering softly.

"In here," hissed Ted, grabbing Cody and throwing him into the bathroom before dashing back inside, locking the door. Cody instantly continued heavily making out with Ted. Ted sank to his knees, looking up at that gorgeous brunette he was so proud to call his own.

"Teddy..." moaned Cody as his dick was engulfed by those lips.

Ted was so damn hot at giving head...and yet he didn't do it enough. Cody wished he could film this. He hated that on-screen they were rivals.

Ted released Cody from his mouth and fixed his sparkling blue eyes back up at the younger man.

"All that talk at the bar," he drawled, accent so thick as always when he was horny, "About being fucked...Coddles, fuck me."

And he bent forward, resting his hands on the bathtub, that beautiful ass staring right back at Cody.

"Teddy," whined Cody, "No lube."

Ted reached over and handed the half-used bottle of Axe.

"Use this. Just do it Coddles."

Cody considered himself told. He applied the lurid red shower gel (which was his favourite scent on Ted and also the kind he'd bought during their year apart to remind him of his Teddy) to his considerable length and girth and handed it back to Ted.

"Prep yourself," he said softly. Cody just wanted to watch Ted finger himself. And it was as hot as he thought it would be.

"Wish we were on the bed," Ted groaned.

"We'll wake Joshy."

"We will anyway. Fuck me. Now."

Now who was Cody to disobey that? He edged closer and lined up. Ted gasped as his beau penetrated him. Cody whimpered with ecstasy...warm, tight heat...that freshly-washed, gorgeous hunk of a man...he began to pump in earnest, his cut hips making light work of the rhythm,

"Oh yeah...oh yeah!" groaned Ted as he pushed back to meet Cody's thrusts.

Cody raised his hand and brought it down on Ted's round ass cheek...he loved that when Teddy did that to him when they were fucking...he was SO TIGHT...so FUCKING tight...

"Oh Teddy..." he moaned.

"Got a better idea, on the floor, Coddles." gasped Ted.

Reluctantly, Cody pulled out, squirted some more Axe on himself and lay on his back on the floor.

"You're so fuckin' STACKED now baby boy," moaned Ted, "So manly...all mine."

"All yours," growled Cody, "Sit on me then Teddy."

Ted straddled the brunette and softly sank onto the waiting hardon. His hands instantly found Cody's and the fingers interlocked as the two men resumed their desparate rhythm.

Cody found himself growling in a much more manly way than he usually would during sex...and he was close...SO FUCKING close...those high-pitched "Ah! Aaaah! aaaah!" cries from Ted were driving him closer...seeing such a good ol' boy like Ted riding his dick was turning Cody on SO much. Bottom Teddy was officially the most erotic sight the young brunette had ever seen...

"FUck me Coddles, c'mon! Whatcha playin' at? Give it me you son of a bitch!"

Cody, sweat now beading on his forehead, began to thrust his hips upwards as hard as he could...determined to fuck the living daylights of Ted...show him what it felt like to be him most nights...c'mon Teddy...take it! TAKE IT!

By now Ted was emitting most un-Ted-like squeaks...he was close...so fucking close, Cody hitting his prostate every single time...he was gonna..oh fuck...he was there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ted cried out, voice rising almost a whole octave...his 235lb body tensed as he came hard and fast, splattering both their sweaty bodies and the bathtub beside them. He was done. He couldn't take any more.

He clambered off Cody who had been just about to come.

"TEDDY!" the brunette cried.

Ted, still gasping for air, crawled onto those gorgeous smooth legs and took Cody into his mouth, using his hand to get the boy off.

"OH FUCKK...TEDDDEEEEEEEE!" moaned Cody as he drove upwards, feeling himself finally come undone...Ted hungrily swallowing every last drop the brunette gave to him.

"I love you," Teddy said softly as he lay beside Cody once more.

"Love you more Teddybear," Cody whispered, "You looked so fucking hot..."

"No talking, baby boy," Ted said, slipping effortlessly back into his normal role, Cody sliding eagerly into Ted's thick arms.

* * *

><p>Josh, true to Cody's prediction, had been horrendously poorly when he woke up later that morning. Ted could only listen as horrible retching sounds came from the bathroom, and of course Cody was tending to his very hungover friend. The southern blonde decided to go down to breakfast a bit early...lucky he'd been up before the older and younger men really.<p>

As soon as he'd got on the plane, clutching a couple of bags containing birthday presents from Ted, Cody and a couple of other colleagues, Josh had fallen fast asleep, asking a stewardess to wake him when they got to LA.

When he awoke at touchdown he was still feeling very tender and his head still felt like rats were gnawing on his optic nerves. He decided to never let Randy or John buy him drinks ever again. He'd been so passed out he'd not heard Cody and Ted having sex in the bathroom! Which Cody had been most grateful for.

After collecting his luggage, and hidden under a beanie and dark sunglasses, Josh nervously made his way to the terminal...he belched. Oh fuck. He dashed to the bathroom and just made it before vomiting once again. Fuck you Cena. Fuck you Orton.

And a familar figure was waiting for him when he came out. Mike had a huge smile on his face as he welcomed his beau back home.

Raw rolled around again faster than most of the superstars would have liked...Josh had been invited to Ohio to finally meet Mike's family for Thanksgiving this year...and he'd been most welcomed.

But now Josh was at the guerilla, in a brand new (well new for him, another cast-off for the original owner) wrestling attire. Layla had given him for his birthday, her last match clothes - the metallic purple trousers, and the top (well the sleeve - she'd cut off the bit that covered her boobs). She'd even screen-printed 'JM' motifs where her own initials had been.

It was a good fit as usual and Josh felt quite comfortable if a little covered than normal. Although how he would explain why he had 'famous' on the backs of his legs and 'Flawless' on his arm were another matter entirely! He had yet another dark match, but it had to be short due to time constraints. He was taking on Curt Hawkins. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

'Nasty Girl' began to play and he made his way towards the ring, his inked arm on his hip as usual. He posed on the robes and awaited his opponent.

Curt, who always reminded Josh slightly of a younger Edge (appropiate really) made his way down to the ring. The bell rang.

Josh began to circle Curt, before the long-haired lower-mid-carder grabbed him into a tie up. Josh threw a couple of punches before whipping Curt into the ropes. He made to dropkick but Curt dodged and clotheslined him instead.

They scrapped for a couple more minutes before Josh found himself thrown into the bottom corner, being choked by Hawkin's foot. He gasped for air and the ref had to yank the other man away.

"Out the corner, let's go!" barked the ref.

"Who's dick do I have to ride to get higher up the card than a fucking commentary boy?" snarled Curt as Josh struggled to his feet. He ran at the purple-clad man but he managed to dodge again and Josh grabbed Curt's head and twisted it round, performing a picture-perfect Layout...Curt at least had the decency to sell it. Josh raised his fist, copping a few cheers as he made his way to the top rope. He jumped and backflipped once again, landing not quite flush across Curt but at least he hit the moonsault. He stuck his leg out like Layla used to as he covered Curt. One, Two, Three.

That was the shortest match Josh had done (well apart from the one time he squashed Heath in about three minutes on Smackdown) but he was happy with it. He made his way backstage where John Morrison was waiting.

"Hey, good luck out there," he said.

"Cheers, whatever happens, happens," the long-haired Prince Of Parkour said, though he looked angry and upset. It was his last televised appearance on WWE programming tonight. And he was facing Mike.

Where was Mike?

Angry shouts from a locker room told Josh the answer to this. He recognised one voice as Mike's...and the other one, a woman;s, with a sinking heart.

He slapped open the door.

"WHat the fuck are you doing in here?" barked Josh.

Rosa Mendes just sneered at him.

"Get. The fuck. Out. Of. Here," Mike snarled at the smirking girl, "You ever mention him again...you'll wish you were dead."

"Speak of the devil," Rosa sneered, tossing her black hair behind her as she swaggered out.

"What the fuck did she want? Mikey?" Josh asked a shaking Mike.

"I got a match," Mike spat, "Out my way. Slut."

And before Josh could even comprehend what just happened, Mike stormed out without so much as backwards look.

Despite himself, Josh couldn't help but feel for JoMo. Mike was mad. And Josh had a horrible feeling he knew what about.

* * *

><p><strong>So at last. I hope it was worth the wait. Ended up working more hours this past week than planned so I fell behind. Sorry!<strong>

**Will update more soon as I have most of this week off! And there will definitely be some A-Bourne back on the cards as Evvy must be due back in the next week or so! Just wanted to get something up today.**

**Please leave your feedback...it's always loved and awaited eagerly :D xxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Fantastic feedback as usual from you all, but I have to namecheck Marissa AKA Heel_luvver for that amazing review...I adore long reviews so dont be afraid to send me essays - the best thing about this writing lark is seeing what people like, don't like and what they'd like to see etc._

_I am writing this on my 23rd birthday (Dec 8), may be posted the same day depending where my mind takes me. Raw was almost too good to be true in terms of some of the fodder it's provided me with!_

_Shit, this opening note is a chapter in itself. Better get on with the show!_

* * *

><p>Mike Mizanin, AKA The Miz arrived at the arena in Tampa, Florida, ready for tonight's show. He had been in a foul mood all week. Not content with taking his heartbreak and anger out on poor John Morrison, he'd shut himself off from the world for the past few days.<p>

He checked his Blackberry, as he often did when he was preoccupied. Yet another missed called from Josh. But Mike was too angry and felt too betrayed to even respond. As far as he was concerned they were broken up. It wasn't so much what the small man did, it was the fact that he hid it from him.

He'd watched Smackdown of course and thought how adorable Josh looked in his elf costume, which he'd learned Cody had picked out for him during the day (and the brunette had also come up with the idea of Ted coming down as the Santa in red trunks, dishing out action figures to the WWE Universe - it got Ted some screen time which was what Cody wanted for his beloved blonde). But cute outfit or not, Mike couldn't look at Josh without a burning in his stomach.

Whenever he shut his eyes, all Mike could see was little Josh sandwiched between two big strapping men. Rosa had been almost shaking with glee when she marched into his dressing room to tell him the big news.

Why else would Orton and Cena organise birthday drinks with the entire Smackdown roster and get little Josh absolutely wasted on a cocktail of spirits...if they weren't planning on taking him back to their room.

And the revelation that Josh had ended up spending the night being spitroasted by Cody and Ted? Well Mike hadn't been surprised. Josh did seem to be hanging out with Cody and Ted more than usual of late, and Cody and Josh were very alike - a pair of mouthy, slutty, shameless bottom whores. They probably took it in turns to bend over for Ted! Josh probably played piggy in the middle, being pounded by Ted while sucking Cody's cock. Mike wasn't blind - he'd seen the closeups of Cody's sizeable junk in those black trunks. Cody was definitely bigger than he, Mike was.

Of course, all that being utter bullshit made up spitefully by Rosa made no difference to Mike. He'd been so repulsed by the idea that Josh had been double-stuffed by Randy and John last year that he was ready to believe anything about Josh.

He and Josh had talked openly (or so he thought) about their pasts. Mike already knew about Josh's exes (from work anyway).

Alex Riley, Johnny Curtis, Brian Kendrick, Justin Gabriel, Orlando Jordan, Husky Harris (now that was one that floored Mike - Josh had said that the 'tank with a Ferrari engine' had definitely stretched to the bedroom...despite his build Husky had serious stamina!), Lucky Cannon and Mr. Kennedy.

But Mike didn't know about the other notches on Josh's bedpost - Dolph Ziggler (who hadn't the heart to ever tell Mike about it - ancient history as far as he was concerned - it was way back in 2009), Jake Hager, Charlie Haas, Shelton Benjamin, Todd Grisham, Zach Gowen (yes, really), and perhaps, most shockingly, Brock Lesnar. Yes, Josh had been with that powerhouse. Here comes the pain, indeed. All these men were straight, but obviously long nights on the road, hotels in random towns, alcohol...men had needs and Josh was more than happy to sate them. Cody was the one person who knew pretty much every man Josh had slept with the last few years, but didn't know about his night with Brock as it had been before Cody's debut. And also Josh wanted to forget it. Wild night it was (Josh had thought he would never be able to sit again), but still, not something he'd want coming to light any time soon.

Josh had also nearly ended up in bed with Evan one night but they'd decided not to go through with it. This was last Christmas.

Mike by now had found a spot in the locker room.

"Hey Mike." came a cheerful voice. A small grinning brunette peeped out from behind another locker. Evan was making his first televised appearance tonight, albeit in a scene 'talking' to Punk.

"Hey Evvy, how you been?" Mike asked, trying to sound normal and less angry.

"Realising what an asshat I was," Evan replied guiltily, "I'm sorry I fucked your storyline up too."

"Not really," Mike said, "I just moved on. Wasn't sure how much longer I could be Ronnie's annoying sidekick. How's things?"

"I just said.." Evan began but he broke off. He knew Mike meant Alex.

"Not seen him except at the house shows," he confessed, "I've been avoiding you and him if I'm honest. Feel so guilty. Mikey, you look awful. What's up?"

"You and Lexie, did you ever have a talk, like a real deep one? Like your pasts and stuff?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, early on," Evan said, "Have you and Josh...shit? What happened this time?"

"Last week on Raw," Mike continued, "That bitch Rosa Mendes came to my locker room...have you ever heard anything about Atlanta, August last year?"

Evan had heard idle gossip at the time and had a vague idea. He had to be careful with how he answered this one.

"Did it involve double penetration?" he said, flinching at the flash of fury in Mike's eyes.

"How long have you fucking known?" he snarled.

"I heard gossip, didn't think anything of it," Evan said hurriedly.

"Does the whole fuckin' WWE know except me? Bet they're all laughing at me...oh look at Miz, with his veneers, makeup and slut of a boyfriend who he can never satisfy because he got his ass ripped open by Orton and fuckin' Cena last year?" erupted Mike.

Evan gaped.

"Orton and Cena? That who it was? I heard it was just two tricks! No fuckin' way?" he gasped, "Oh Mikey, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't bother," snapped Mike, "I don't need sympathy. Just beware of one thing. No more Mister Nice Guy. "

And on that note, he turned and moodily began to undress. Evan sighed and shook his head, and went back to changing into his ring gear. He knew he was unlikely to have a match tonight but it was worth doing so anyway. He was hoping to approach Alex tonight too and try and work things out. He knew what he and Ron had done was stupid, but at the time he'd needed something to take the edge off. He was so ashamed of himself that he couldn't tell the man he loved. But Alex of course hated being lied too, not surprisingly after the hell Justin had put him through.

* * *

><p>Mike slipped his black 'AwesoMe You Are Not!' tee on and was roughly gelling his hair into his usual fauxhawk. He was still fuming. And his opponent tonight? Orton. He bet even the bookers were laughing at him.<p>

Perhaps after the show he'd give Josh a taste of his own medicine and see if anyone wanted an awesome bottom toy to play with? Mike had't had sex now for quite a while. And he was horny as well as angry. Maybe he could see if any of the NXT lot were willing to use him? Titus O'Neil was a big hunk of a man. Mike wouldn't mind bending over for him. And despite knowing Josh had been fucked by the 300lb Husky Harris, Mike still was insecure about his weight. Stupid really. But Josh had told him that on his birthday (of all days) after Mike had started pinching his invisible rolls of fat once more. It shut Mike up at any rate.

As Mike made his way to the guerilla ready for the big opening promo, he spotted Jake Hager in a corridor with Nick/Dolph and Vickie. Jake was sexy. Mike always thought that, despite knowing he was married. There had been a time were Mike would have got on his back for that hulking blonde any day of the week...he was 260 pounds but carried it so well - tall, Godlike and in proportion. And that ass. Mike found himself getting a hardon in his trunks at the thought of being possessed by that big sweaty blonde hunk. Cliche? But fuck was it a hot thought. That's if Jake could cope with Mike's big thighs...he had long elegant legs compared to Mike's stockier ones.

Mike would so rip that one-piece singlet off him, mount him and ride him right in front of Dolph and Vickie. Show them who was boss. Mike was the most Must-See Superstar in WWE history. He could have anyone he wanted. So many ring rats threw themselves at him. If Josh could pull straight superstars, then so could he. Mike was on a mission. He was going to lay Jake tonight if it was the last thing he did.

But before that, he had some other business to take care of.

* * *

><p>Mike arrived backstage, happy with his win, albeit by count-out. He was being poised for possibly another title reign soon...wonder if Josh will come crawling back then? Although Mike losing his gold didn't affect their sex life before, Mike reckoned that Josh enjoyed the status of fucking the WWE Champion more than the actual relationship with Mike Mizanin. And Mike had spoilt the little man rotten. Thousands upon fuckin' thousands of dollars had been showered on the tiny announcerwrestler. For what? Only to find out that he chucked it away to be the filling in a Ted and Cody sandwich?

Of course, the fact that poor Josh had been heartbroken all week and had shed many tears over the breakup was lost on Mike. Nobody had bothered to tell him THAT. After all the men he'd had, Mike was the one who Josh loved and committed himself to. And what actualy happened the night of his birthday drinks was Josh passing out and Cody and Ted having secret sex in the bathroom while Josh slept in their bed was anothert matter entirely.

Anything that whore can do, I can do better, Mike thought bitterly as he padded backstage. He knew that he had to get his suit on before the in-ring contract signing. He searched for Jake's dressing room.

As soon as he found it, he knocked. No answer. But a low humming from inside suggested Jake was busy. He softly tried the door. It opened.

Jake was singing inanely to himself as he searched his bag for his blue red and white singlet.

And he was ass-naked.

Mike's blue eyes widened as he took in the fine male specimen...that was wasted on his admittedly very hot wife...Mike would do things to that body that were illegal in some countries. What a hot ass and solid, narrow hips. And Jake turned...and Mike got a full frontal view. Now he wouldn't mind some of that cock in his ass. Even flaccid it looked pretty big. Mike's trunks were painfully tight and he took a deep breath before pushing the door open and strode confidently in.

"Jesus! Fuckin' knock, Michael!" Jake cried, blushing and grabbing a towel, "Can;'t you see I'm changing?"

"Oh yeah, I can see," purred Mike seductively, his most sultry smile on his handsome face, "Not down to fight are we tonight?"

"No, Mike, please, look can you come back in five?" Jake said, trying to pull his singlet over his head without moving his towel.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this show much more," Mike drawled.

"Mikey, are you flirting with me?" Jake asked.

"Oh Swaggsy, so innocent. Like that in a man," Mike said,resting his hand on his hip, looking quite the predatory queen.

"Mike..what the fuck you doin?" snapped Jake, backing away, "You trying to cheat on Josh or something?"

"I'm single, the whore prefers double stuffings from Centon," Mike went on, "Anyway, he's just a stupid little twink. You Jakey, are a real man. All American man. I miss a big strapping man...who knows how to treat me."

"Mike...back off, I mean it," Jake said, still uncomfortably naked under the towel, "Whatever shit's gone down between you two, don't use me as a revenge fuck. Anyway, I'm not into men. I'm fucking married. As you well know."

"So was Orton. He's got a kid. Didn't stop him dropping anchors in Cena bay." Mike said, now getting right into Jake's space, "C'mon Jake, don't be shy."

And he began to hungrily devour Jake's lips, hand slipping under the towel and groping Jake's cock which began to harden.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Mike?" cried Jake, managing to fight the amorous man away with his superior strength.

Mike's blue eyes filled with tears as the full implications of what he'd just done hit him. He covered his mouth as his face went scarlet. He silently scurried out of the room, almost running into three people as he passed.

"Mikey! Mikey!" shouted one of them, a small man.

Mike had no idea he'd just run past Josh, Cody AND Layla.

"Joshy...leave him," Cody said, grabbing his friend.

Jake poked his head out the door.

"What the hell just happened here?" he said, "Hey Josh...everything OK between you and Mike?"

"Why do you ask?" snapped the little man, who, Jake noted was in white and bright blue ring attire. Of course, the dark match.

Mike had shut himself away after the encounter with Evan, so he'd not realised Josh was here (that was the missed call - he was working a match tonight before the show went on air).

"You better come in," Jake said, "Give me a minute."

"I'm not going anywhere without these two, anything you have to say, you can say in front of my friends," Josh said tartly.

"Yeah, whatever," Jake said and shut the door so he could finally put his singlet on. As soon as he was dressed, he opened the door.

Josh sauntered in, flanked by his best friends as always. Jake had to admit it was kinda cute. Some of the superstars called them 'Team Josh' (in a nice way) because they were always together. And Layla looked very hot tonight in that stripy dress.

"So, what do you wanna tell me?" Josh said.

"Have you and Mike broken up?" asked Jake.

"Duh, surprised Gabriel didn't tell you...told every other fucking bastard who works here!" snapped Josh, "And yes, I may as well say...it's true. Nobody would believe me otherwise...happens to sluts like me."

He was shaking a little.

"Mike was acting really weird...he came on to me...tried to kiss me." Jake said, avoiding the piercing gaze of Cody and Layla...the oddest pair of bodyguards he'd every seen.

Josh felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"I pushed him away," Jake said, "I'm not being a revenge fuck. Especially for a man."

"Didn't say that when you were pounding my ass that night!" Josh snarked.

"Mike doesn't know about that by any chance? He doesn't...dude what the fuck!" snapped Jake.

"If he found out about the other guys I've fucked he'd be finished!" Josh said, feeling a little heartened at the supportive rubs on his arm from both his best friends.

"Dude, fucking go find him...he's really not himself...before he tries to mount Phil on the contract table tonight! For what it's worth I'm sorry."

And on those words, Jake Hager left the room in search of Nick and Vickie to wait to record their promo, leaving a very bereft Josh.

"Wow," Josh said, "So not content with believing whatever poisonous shit Rosa fed him, he's now going for anything in trousers."

"Rosa?" Layla said.

She knew that Mike had been giving Josh the cold shoulder but not that Rosa.

"Did I not tell you Lay?"

"No."

"After my match last week on Raw, saw her and Mikey having a real argument...she said something, he said you mention him again you'll wish you were dead, then called me a slut and that's the first time I've seen him since...not seen him at any of the Live shows. All week."

"Right." Layla had a look that could kill on her face and appeared quite intimidating even in her elegant stripy strapless dress.

"Where's she going?" asked Josh, worried as Layla stormed out the room.

"Probably to kick Rosa's underfed ass, baby," Cody said, "Awww Joshy you look so upset."

Tears were forming in Josh's eyes.

"Why me, Coddles, am I not allowed to be happy?" he bawled, "Just when I thought things were OK, that nasty bitch has to fucking ruin it!"

"Oh that's not all," Cody said, "Baby, Teddy told me that whilst I was having a match with Booker at the Live show on Thursday, Slater was going on about me and him spitroasting you."

"What the fuck?" cried Josh.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Cody said, annoyed, "I'll bet you all my Assasin's Creed collection that Rosa found out that you slept in our room that night and made some shit up abotu spitroasting and told Mikey. Baby, you really need to come clean about some of the other guys you've fucked...how much does Mikey actually know?"

"Enough to think I'm the biggest slut he's ever met," Josh said bitterly.

"Well you did get around, Joshy," Cody said, "And what i meant was...does he know about every co-worker?"

"Think he knows about Alex, Justin, Brian, Windham, Kennedy, Johnny and Lucky," Josh said.

"So he doesn't know about Jake?"

"Fuck no."

"Or Dolph."

"No way, Nick's one of his best buddies."

"What about...Todd?"

"FUCK no."

"Joshy I know at the time I gave you shit about it but I had to ask...Husky...really?"

"Mikey said that as well. I only told because I needed him to snap out of that thinking he's fat bullshit. And Husky was pretty good sex. Made me cum anyway."

Cody shook his head.

"Joshy, I thought you wanted to go find Mikey...sitting here reminiscing about your ex-fucks and how good they were isn't the right thing to do."

At that point Layla stormed back in.

"Bitch isn't here tonight, searched the whole Divas locker room." she said, "Oh, Barbie's told me something else. Apparently you've been spitroasted by him and Ted."

Josh facepalmed again.

"She's told the whole fuckin' roster! Not just Mikey!" he moaned, "It's a fuckin' lie, Lay! Coddles and I would never..."

"Like you nearly did at my place the other week?" Layla retored.

"Lay! Uncalled for!" Cody cried.

Layla looked ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry hun," she said, and she looked it, "It's just...I guess being away for so long, I forgot what a gossip central this company is! I want my first match to be with Rosa. Preferably a no DQ street fight. Or a TLC. Josh, ever thought of taking a holiday?"

"Can't afford it," Josh said, now on his feet pacing the room.

"You must be so traumatised still," Layla said, catchign up with the small man and hugging him, "You didn't give yourself time to recover from that..bastard did to you."

"I did try and tell him Lay," Cody said.

"Too busy trying to stop Mikey from killing Justin," groaned Josh, "Mikey scares me when he's mad."

"Then go find him, before he propositions Vince or something!" Cody said, "Don't come back here until you do!"

So with that Josh had no choice but rush to the superstars locker room. He kicked open the door. Stephen was getting ready for his match with Dolph.

"Hey Stephen, you seen Mike?" panted Josh.

"Sorry fella, ya just missed him, he's gone up to Catering with Bourne," the redhead said.

"Thanks."

And Josh had practically vanished as he darted along the corridors, his soft boots thudding lightly against the hard floor.

He skidded to a halt as he entered the canteen.

And to his utter relief, Mike was sat with Evan at a table, looking gorgeous in another suit. Josh did like Mike when he suited up. He felt tears prick his eyes. But it was now or never.

"Hey Josh!" came a southern drawl and Josh found his path blocked by a figure in red trunks and black boots.

"Oh hey Teddy," Josh said, "Coddles is in a dressing room with Lay if your lookin' for him."

"I know, I know...you OK there?" asked Ted sympathetically.

"No, Teddy, you heard the rumour about you and Coddles supposedly spitroasting me?"

"All over fucking Smackdown," Ted said grimly, "Gabriel was lucky I was feeling generous."

"Rosa spread it, not him," Josh said, "Lay's already on the warpath. I'll kill the bitch myself when I see her."

"But then the creative team don't get their best source of head," deadpanned Ted, "Ya know Mikey's just over there...he was not in a good way, he's been crying. Evvy's looking after him."

"Oh Mikey," Josh felt his heart break.

"Hey, go get your man," Ted said, ruffling Josh's hair, "Oh by the way, after the show goes off the air, there's a 41 man Battle Royal...you and me are both in it."

"Oh great," Josh said, "See ya Teddy...Lay's keeping Coddles out of trouble."

"She'd better!" grinned Ted, "He's in it as well."

Josh padded urgently over to Mike's table. Evan caught his eye and smiled amiably. The high-flyer tapped Mike's arm and pointed.

"Mikey," Josh croaked.

The Miz just glowered at him, his tanned face sticky with tears, his jaw set in that usual angry pout of his and his big blue eyes emotionless and dead. He looked definitely more in Miz mode than Mike mode right now.

"I'll let you guys alone," Evan said, getting to his feet.

"What do you want?" snapped Mike.

"To talk," Josh said. "Mikey, you've been ignoring me."

"You are a bright spark," Mike snarked.

"Mikey, why did you believe what that bitch said to you?" pleaded Josh, "Coddles and Teddy can back me up. I was trashed that night."

"So you can't remember...convenient huh? So what was hotter. Having Orton and Cena's dicks in your overstretched hole, or being pounded by DiBiase whilse sucking Rhodes off? Tell me, Josh, because I'd really like to know."

"Mikey, please."

"No. You don't pleade with me, you fucking slut. Two dicks in you at once? Two! It's bad enough you even doing that, and with THEM of all people, but to lie to me and not tell me. What else don't I know, huh?"

"I did not have sex with Coddles or Teddy," Josh said, "I swear on my mom's life I didn't do anything other than pass out. You can believe me or choose not to. I don't mind. So explain to me Mikey why you tried to mount Swagger?"

"No different than you having any superstar who stays still for long enough!" retorted Mike, "I'm the most most-see champion of all time, I could have any chick or dude who wants it. And sorry Josh but to be honest I really am not interested in you any more. I don't know what the fuck it is I ever saw in you. You really are nothing but a malnourished little twink slut who's good for nothing but a bit of casual stress relief. I loved you. I spent my earnings on you because I thought you were so gorgeous and maybe that your reputation was just a load of bull shit."

"I love you Mikey...that person isn't me any more, I've changed."

"Oh that old line, huh? I've changed! Really, Josh, really? So what's with these skimpy outfits then? You may as well have your ass on show those shorts are so tiny. You want all eyes on you...you're a fuckin' cocktease, that's all you ever were...all you ever will be. I can';t believe I was stupid enough to think that you'd ever love a useless fat jerk like me?"

And Mike cursed himself as the tears trickled down his cheeks again.

"Mikey...I love you. Please."

He tried to cuddle the older, stockier man but Mike shoved him away.

"Don't you fuckin' DARE touch me again. Or I will have my legal team put a restraining order on you."

Josh finally snapped. He didn't know what did it..but he finally lost his temper.

"Legal team? Is that all I am...just a meaningless stalker who's not worthy of the AWESOME Miz? I know you just want to live the Hollywood celebrity life with Maryse, the two of you always prancing around fucking red carpet events like you're movie stars! When in reality you like to take it in your FAT ass from a fucking announcer. If you pull your fat head from your useless fat fucking ass for five minutes, that is."

There was a stunned silence as Mike blanched. Despite all the heated words the two had exchanged, now and other times they'd arowed...Josh had never, EVER called him fat.

"I see...wow, your true colours really do come out now," he said, voice low but dangerously shaky, "So if I'm such a worthless fat fuck with a big fat ass...why did you stick around?"

Josh couldn't reply. He was hating himself right now. He had been so angry, all the pent-up rage at what Justin and Rosa had done to them had finally spilled out...and he'd taken it all out on the man he loved so much. He looked at the crushed Mike, still immaculately dressed and presented in his suit, and most definitely not fat...the older man had never looked so on edge.

"Can't answer, can you?" Mike drawled, by now becoming The Miz. He was doing the only thing he could do - hide behind his TV and ring character, "Well Mathews...you better get that over-fucked ass right back to LA after the show, and take every piece of your shit out of my house."

"Mikey..." Josh began uselessly.

"Don't you DARE 'Mikey' me, it's The Miz to you," snapped Mike, only he was deadly serious, "You will not address me by that name anymore. You lost that right the day you decided to take part in a Priceless sandwich. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a WWE title contract to sign."

And adjusting his tie, Mike stormed out, leaving Josh completely nonplussed.

* * *

><p>The moment the off-air stuff had finished and the show finally wrapped, Mike headed straight back to his rental. Tonight he was going to get laid. Maybe he shouldn't have given up so easily with Jake. Mike was hot. And Jake could not say no to him.<p>

Once all the superstars were back in the hotel, Mike went to his room to have a refreshing shower before decided to put his suit back on. He wanted his ass fucked...he needed it. He needed to forget the pain he'd been put through tonight. He wanted a big man.

Anyone will do. He'd love it be Jake but despite his bravado, deep down Mike knew that breaking up a marriage and using a friend as a revenge fuck was a bad move. But what about Alex? No, Alex was still mostly a bottom and also Mike wasn't about to jeopardise the Alex/Evan relationship.

Who else did Mike think was hot? And fitted the big manly-man criteria that he craved to be in him?

A knock came on the door.

Curious, Mike padded over.

And nearly slammed it again when he saw Josh stood there, now more modestly dressed in a checked button-down and blue Levis, the shirt sleeves really showing off his ink.

"What the fuck do you want, announcer?" he snarled.

But the pain in Josh's blue eyes was so heartbreaking that Mike felt his anger disappear...that boy still affected him so. After everything.

"Please Mikey, I can't live with myself...what I said...I need to explain to you. Please let me in."

Sighing, Mike stood aside and let the little man in.

Once the door was closed, Mike turned to look at the man...the little brunette, spiky-haired announcer-turned-cruiserweight wrestler who Mike had been through so much with this year. So many happy memories. So many hot nights of out-of-this-world sex.

Even after everything.

Those amazing screams that left Josh's mouth when Mike fucked him...the sheer power those tiny hips held as the much smaller Josh was able to fuck Mike through the mattress in a manner only truly big, stacked tops should be able to.

"I'm sorry.." Josh said, sniffling.

"No, baby, I'm sorry...how could I listen to that nasty, spiteful bitch over you?"

Mike grabbed his beau and embraced him.

"Hey," Josh said, smiling wetly though his slight tears, "What are we like?"

"Stubborn as fuck?" Mike smiled back, "Fuck I love you."

"I love you more."

"Prove it."

"How?"

Mike fiercely undid his chinos and threw them to his feet, along with his boxer-briefs (designer, of course). His dick was painfully hard.

"On the bed." Josh purred, pushing Mike onto it, "I got an idea."

"What's that, sweetheart?" purred Mike.

"Fantasy...Mr Mizanin, the big CEO executive person...away on business...misses his beautiful French Canadian wife in Cali, and has called me, a hustler, to sate his needs."

"Sounds hot to me, baby." Mike drawled as Josh began to peck his lips.

"Miss this?" asked Josh as he ever-so-lightly caressed Mike's balls.

"Oh yeah..." Mike moaned...fuck that felt so good.

Josh gently continued to stroke Mike's balls, and the smooth skin around those powerful thighs. He moved his caressing downwards, to Mike's perineal area. Mike gasped and moaned.

"Finger my hole...please."

So dirty. Yet so Mike.

"What's that Mr big business man? You want little me to touch your man cunt?" Josh said, a wicked grin on his face, "I thought ass sex was for fags like me?"

"Just touch me...please...finger me."

Mike was so hot when he was like this. And in a suit. Josh was so glad Mike hadn't changed...suit sex, if you remember, was a kink of Josh's.

He sucked his finger before placing it back between Mike's beefy legs and softly touched the entrance. Mike moaned and gasped again, spreading his legs as far apart as he could...Josh wanted to fuck him in his suit. With his chinos around his ankles and his ultra-shiny shoes on. He'd pound that big ass so hard that Mike would beg for mercy.

"On all fours, Mr Mizanin, I never topped a john before," Josh said, in a heavy Florida drawl.

Mike did so, sticking his ass out obscenely. He looked like such a sub it was unreal.

Josh undid his jeans and dropped them to his ankles, along with his briefs. He didn't even mind that he wasn't being touched. All he cared about right now was pleasing Mike.

"Tell me how I can please you Mr Mizanin," Josh said.

"Fuck me, please. It's been a long time since I got it in the ass," Mike groaned.

How hot did he look right now, those tanned smooth legs and ass spread invitingly, that immaculate designer suit cut to fit him perfectly, those shiny shoes.

Josh kicked off his jeans and boxers, keeping his white socks and his checked shirt on.

"Mr Mizanin, have you any lube?"

"Just use my body wash, it's Giorgio Armani."

Oh Mike. Such a label slut.

Josh padded into the bathroom and took out the small elegent black bottle. He squirted some of the strongly perfumed blue gel into his hand and slicked his dick up. He swuirted some more onto his fingers and headed back to his man, who was still on all fours, waiting for him.

Josh spread the goop over four fingers and slowly began to finger Mike, prepping him, enjoying the moans that escaped his pouty lips.

"Please, stop mucking about and stick that dick inside me, damnit!" snapped Mike, surprising Josh.

"Yes Mr Mizanin," Josh said meekly.

"I could afford any hustler in this city," Mike said, "You better be good. I am a very demanding client."

"Yeah, you are." Josh said, smirking. He got in position and took aim. Mike pushed back on instinct and because they both knew each other SO well...Josh was accepted instantly. Oh fuck how he'd missed this...his birthday had seemed so long ago now. Mike moaned with need.

"That's better...go on you know what I want, fuck me."

Josh began to snap his hips, grabbing the tails of Mike's suit jacket as he found a rhythm...he hit Mike's prostate instantly, and the older man responded beautifully.

"Oh yeah...oh FUCK...yeah that's it...DO me...go on, fuckin' do me...make me take it. MAKE ME TAKE IT, I SAID!"

Josh raised his hand and smacked Mike's ass cheek hard before speeding up.

He had an idea.

"Stop...Mikey...stop a minute."

He pulled out.

"Mikey, the mirror."

There was a full length mirror by the door to the room. Josh wanted to watch himself fuck Mike in the suit. Seeing Mike bent over whilst he, Josh pounded him from behind...hot.

Mike staggered towards it, walking a touch difficult with chinos around his ankles. He bent over in front of the mirror. Josh lined up and stood on tiptoes to make sure his aim was good...and Mike hissed in ectsasy as he re-entered.

Josh watched himself pound Mike in the mirror...they were such a sexy couple. Bigger, older Mike totally at the mercy of little Josh.

"Fuck Mikey...gonna...gonna.." Josh was so close...SO fucking close...just watching himself fuck Mike was enough to send him there...

"Then cum in my FUCKING ASS!" gasped Mike, "Shoot inside me baby. Wanna FEEL it."

Josh began to pound Mike like a jackrabbit as he urged his body to come undone...wanting to lose it...just get there...right there...almost..c'mon...YES!

"MIKEEEEEY!" he screamed as he drove deep inside the older man, feeling the spunk burn as it erupted from him inside his man...he'd come so fucking hard, so fucking intense...

Mike's arm was a blur as he fought to get himself off...

"Oh FUCK! OH MY! OOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! FUUUUUUUCKKK!" screamed Mike as he shot ropes of white all over the sandy-coloured carper and all up the mirror.

"I love you, Michael Mizanin," Josh gasped, coming down from his high.

"Love you too, Joshua Lomberger," replied Mike, turning around and the boys' lips meeting in a sloppy yet sensual kiss.

Mike feverishly ripped his sweaty suit off and padded, on jelly-legs to the bed, absolutely fucking spent.

Josh fought to get his damp shirt off before limping over to join him. Mike's arms wrapped around the lithe, inked body as Josh made himself comfortable.

"Promise me one thing," Mike panted.

"What's that?"

"No more secrets. Tomorrow, we will talk."

"We OK?"

"Never better, baby. Never better."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Bit of a rollercoaster. I had to feature a heavy dose of smut to make up for the large chunk of angst beforehand.<strong>

**So we finally see who Josh has got busy with over the years...Husky Harris.. I don't know what made me write that! And can you imagine him with Lesnar? Josh would get destroyed!**

**Don't worry...I wouldn't have had Mikey totally cheat, despite the horrible things he said. I used to love the Miz/Swagger pairing so that was my homage to it. He loved Josh too much underneath..he couldn't bring himself to commit to fucking Jack so we're OK.**

**It's only after reading about the Raw stuff after the show went off air that I wrote in Cody, and then found out Lay was there too! **

**Hope you liked this! Look forward to hearing your reviews, especially as it is my birthday :D xxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Will you be mad at me if I took the chapters to 50? :D I can't believe how much of this tale I've written since the end of summer. I swear a member of the writing team is reading this because Smackdown provided me with more inspiration. Another thing - how awesome to have Lilian Garcia back...I MISS her lovely voice!_

_Features heavy use of someone who I don't think has ever featured in WWE fiction before!_

_BTW I'm annoyed at myself - Josh's eyes are blue not brown. Found that out when making my WWE'12 CAW of him and looking at close-up photos! Damn!_

* * *

><p>"Morning beautiful," came those Ohio tones as Josh's blue eyes fluttered open and they full upon a beaming Mike.<p>

"Morning," he yawned, sitting up in bed.

Mike was fully dressed and he bore two gingerbread lattes...one of Josh's favourite Christmas Starbucks drinks.

"Mikey...why didn't you wake me up?" pouted Josh, gratefully accepting the coffee-dessert and taking a large gulp. He spluttered. Hot.

"You looked so adorable, didn't want to wake you," Mike smiled.

"Love you," Josh said.

"Love you too."

Mike leaned over and stole a chaste kiss. Oh yes, they were definitely OK. Mike knew that they needed to have a good long talk. But not today.

The drive to Jacksonville for Superstars and Smackdown wasn't too long, so they didn't have to be out at the crack of dawn. After Josh dressed and showered, they made their way to the hotel parking lot. As soon as they got into Mike's rental, Josh's phone rang.

_'WOOOAH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!'_

"Hey Coddles."

"Hey Joshy, is Mikey walking like John Wayne this morning?"

"Not quite. Where are you?"

"In Starbucks. Do you two want to come Christmas shopping with me, Teddy and Lay before she goes back to Miami?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Josh practically squealed. He covered the phone for a moment, "Mikey...can we go shopping?"

Mike shook his head, chuckling to himself. But he felt horrendously guilty for some of the nasty things he'd said to Josh last night. The talk could wait. He wanted to keep Josh smiling for now.

"Of course."

"YAY! Coddles he said yes!"

"Then get your well-used asses down here, Lay will buy you a gingerbread latte."

"Mikey's already got me one today...is it my birthday all over again? Okay, which one you at?"

"One nearest the hotel."

"Kay, see you in five. Love you."

"Smell you later then, bitch."

Josh hung up. He reminded Mike of a child on Christmas morning today. Soon they were arriving at the branch of Starbucks. Josh spotted Layla's black glossy hair instantly at a table. He padded over.

"Morning dashing and flawless bitches," he chirped.

Cody looked up and grinned. He stood up and gave his best friend one of his patented big hugs before turning to Mike.

"Just a word in your ear, Michael," he said, "While I haven't forgiven you for your behaviour at Raw last night...I'm gonna let you off because he looks so happy today."

Mike knew that he had to make it up to Josh's friends as well. He nodded.

"Course. Want another of those sickly white hot chocolate drinks then?"

"Yes please...and with cinnamon this time," Cody said, but he was smiling.

Mike nodded and headed to the counter.

"Coddles, no need to act like the big daddy cool about it," Josh said, "I've forgiven him."

"You're precious, Joshy," Cody said obstinately, "I care about my best friend's welfare."

"He's right," put in Layla, "We do it because we care about you."

"Hey Teddy...you shaved!" Josh said, rounding on the blonde.

"Not willingly!" he grinned.

"Movember is long over," Cody said, "You look so much hotter without it."

"Not what you said last week."

"Can it, Teddy," Cody said, perching on his man's lap and pinching a piece of the cookie Ted had been eating.

"Hey!" Ted protested.

"Teddy, you eat far too much...you should be as big as Husky," Cody scolded.

"Coddles, quit the fat jokes!" Layla said, but she was giggling anyway.

"Yeah, what Lay said," Josh said, gesturing to Mike.

Cody suddenly realised what they meant and blushed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Can't take you anywhere, can I trouble?" chuckled Ted, kissing Cody on the back of his head.

Mike bustled back over with a cardboard tray of drinks at that point.

* * *

><p>Well the shopping had been very enjoyable...Josh already planning what he was going to give Mike. Mainly it was just an excuse for Josh and Cody to act like a pair of big kids, while Layla, Ted and Mike shook their heads and let the excitable young men have their fun.<p>

Now they were in Jacksonville, ready for the Superstars taping. And Josh had a match. Lucky he'd packed a spare set of ring gear really.

He found the locker room and began to change. Well those boxers weren't appropiate...underwear that was bigger than ring trunks was a big no-no. He peeled them off.

"Oh...excuse me...sorry thought it was empty."

Jack Korpela had arrived and walked right in on naked Josh.

"Oh hey, Jack," Josh said, "S'OK. Shoulda been looking."

Jack couldn't help but ogle his fellow commentator...since he became a WWE Superstar Josh had gotten so toned and muscular. Still had his enviable slim build but was far more solid.

It was perhaps surprising that Jack had never ended up as one of Josh's conquests - the younger man was pretty cute and they had worked together. But Josh had assumed he was straight - despite his reputation and track record, Josh didn't always go after straight guys. He wasn't a predator. He slipped on his jockstrap.

"Where have you been anyways?" asked Josh as he pulled on his yellow and silver snakeskin-esque-patterened shorts.

"My contract runs out this week," Jack said, still not taking his eyes off Josh as he continued dressing, "Just thought I'd come to my last shows and say goodbye to everyone. Not that anyone would miss me."

"Aww, don't say that," Josh said, rubbing the shoulder of his former colleague kindly, "I'll miss you."

"You're just being nice...look at you, you're in the ring more than you're at the announcer's table!" Jack said, "I always wanted to be a superstar."

Josh wasn't stupid...Jack was definitely checking Josh out now. Josh bent over to rummage in his bag for his cigarettes, giving Jack a good view of his patterned ass.

Jack shameless ogled the fine young specimen in Layla's old clothes as he searched his bag. All this time he could have asked out Josh..but now obviously the little man was off limits now he was dating The Miz. Jack had always assumed initially that Josh was dating Cody Rhodes because on Smackdown those two were joined at the hip. But obviously he quickly realised that Rhodes was of course dating DiBiase.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Joshy, you coming for a smoke...been banished from the DiBiase Posse. Again."

Cody sounded pretty pissed.

"Sure, Coddles, just let me find my smokes." His voice was muffled.

"Oh hey there Jack, where you been hidin'?" Cody asked good-naturedly.

"I'm leaving WWE, just wanted to say goodbye to Josh," Jack said forlornly.

"Awww, shame," Cody said, "You not renewing your contract?"

"Had enough," Jack said, "I wanted to get in the ring, they weren't interested."

"Really?" asked Cody.

Jack nodded. He felt honoured that the Intercontinental champ was even giving him the time of day.

"Catch you later, Jack, come out with us after Smackdon wraps if you like?" Josh said, slipping his jacket on, which looked silly with his rather loud and skimpy bottom half, but there we go.

"Joshy, that outfit is hot," Cody grinned.

"Oh shut up, you only changed yours to white because the character from Assassin's Creed did!" Josh hit back.

"And?" Cody pouted.

They found a bench (they always seemed to at every arena!) and sparked up.

"Joshy, you've got an admirer back there," Cody said simply.

"What you on about now Coddles?" asked Josh.

"Jack Korpela wants your ass. Or your cock."

"Where did you get that from?" sighed Josh.

"Joshy! When I came in just now, you were bending over like a great big hoe, and he was checking your ass out, did you not see the big bulge in his pants?"

"No, because I'm not that slut anymore."

"Yeah I know," Cody replied, "Would you...y'know?"

"A year ago, yeah, I would!" Josh said, "He's cute. Got great legs by the way, we used to change together before Superstars. He waxes...did you know he basically followed every Dashing Cody Rhodes grooming tip?"

Cody grinned.

"Did he really? AWWWW how ADORABLE!" he squealed.

"So while you were basically whoring yourself for Teddy's and millions of gay fanboys' fapping pleasure, Jack was studying every tip...used to ask me if he'd done it right! He's always touching up his lipgloss during the commercial breaks!"

"I didn't think anyone would take me seriously during those, they were done for fun, well I did them for fun anyway!"

"Why did I even think he was straight?" Josh sighed, "I never saw him with any women dates. Striker says that he'd hear noises but never see any girls leave his hotel rooms!"

"Omigod Joshy, we should set him up with someone!" Cody said.

"Who? The WWE isn't exactly Queer As Folk and anyway, all the fags are taken or assholes." Josh deadpanned, "Anyway, Jack's leaving, he told you! Bit late now!"

"You could always give him to Randy and Cena as their new sex toy so they keep their dirty paws off you!" Cody snarked.

"You really went off them didn't you?"

"Totally," Cody said, "Pair of creepy old perverts is what those two are. If only the Centon fangirls knew what they got up to!"

"And this is coming from someone who usually makes a point of buying every Randy Orton t-shirt available on WWE Shop dot com!" giggled Josh.

"Not anymore, I took all my Orton tees to thrift stores," Cody said, "During the Live shows."

"Should have autographed them and sold them on eBay, Coddles."

"Joshy! Why would anyone want an Apex Predator tee autographed by Cody fuckin' Rhodes?"

"Unique piece of memorabilia, still have traces of Runnels armpit sweat on it, I dunno," Josh remarked.

"Anyway Joshy...Jack Korpela...who should we set him up with. He can't have a leaving party and not get well and truly laid. He looks like a bottom to me."

"Coddles, everyone's a bottom according to you!" Josh giggled.

"Best way to be!" grinned Cody.

"Not if you're a pro-wrestler! Not very manly takin it up the Hershey highway!" deadpanned Josh.

"Pot calling the kettle black...Mister Noise Complaint!" beamed Cody, stamping his cigarette out, "I got a bad feeling Jack is one of Justin's. Bet ya anything."

"No way, you know what a big mouth Gabriel is, he'd probably have tried to use it against me, somehow!" Josh said, "Nah, it doesn't sound right."

It was a mark of how Josh was mentally beginning to heal - he didn't even flinch when the bullying high-flyer was brought up.

"Is Striker still screwing McGillicutty?" asked Cody.

"As far as I know, why?"

"Hang on...wasn't Johnny Curtis bi? Didn't you say something about how after he fucked you he realised he actually liked dicking men's asses as well as pussy?"

"Oh yeah! Coddles you're a genius!"

Josh stubbed his cigarette out too.

"Jack's gonna hate us by the end!" Cody said, offering his arm to Josh who eagerly linked it with his own.

* * *

><p>The taping had wrapped for the night and the boys were in Josh and Mike's hotel room, getting ready to go out.<p>

Well, Mike had taken a heady retreat to hang out with Ted...he did find Cody hilarious but today he and Josh had been in full-on screaming queen mode and the conversation was too much for the Miz to handle!

Listening to the two men bitch about their fellow superstars and explicitly tease each other about their sex lives would send any self-respecting, straight-acting male nuts, so Mike decided to see what Ted was up to - he was more on Mike's wavelength. The only things Mike really had in common with Cody was some comic book and gaming stuff,...and when he was with Josh, they were not on the conversation topic agenda!

To make matters worse, Josh and Cody also had a bottle of champagne on the go.

Cody had had a lot of screen time tonight and he'd even got to work alongside Josh, as he';d beaten up Booker, temporarily taken his place, renewed his feud with Bryan Danielson and then subsequently got his ass kicked by the King of Spinerooneys. This feud was shaping up to pretty good and Cody was set to defend his belt at TLC against Booker! Josh's match on Superstars against Darren Young was also pretty good as he'd won with one of his best moonsaults to date - his renewed happiness had showed in his in-ring vigour and had even earned personal praise from Hunter backstage!

Although Hunter had had to split Josh and Cody up as they had been larking about with each other at the announcers' table - which was why Josh had to interview Bryan and Cody had to beat Bryan up, and Cole covered it up by mouthing off. They had been fed a telling off down the headsets (albeit with a smile on the face) by Hunter, and told that they would have to be split up like naughty schoolchildren!

On the whole it had been a really good night. And Jack Korpela had agreed to meet them in the hotel bar. Well Josh and Cody had bullied him into it, and Jack wasn't going to turn down any oppertunity to hang out with Josh, whom he'd nursed quite the crush, as Cody had correctly deduced. Josh was working out how to tell Mike about it...he really didn't want any more curveballs being thrown their way after everything the boys had been through.

"I think you should wear your paisley shirt!" Josh was saying, "Teddy loves you in it."

"Teddy likes me whatever I wear," Cody declared smugly.

"Apart from Apex Predator tees!" smirked Josh.

"Joshy!" Cody warned him.

"What? You got rid of them didn't you?"

"I think you should dress to kill, Joshy...give Jack something nice to look at on his last night out with us...make that his first, I never saw him out before now!"

"Maybe he did, just because he didn't wanna join in Orton's drinking games doesn't mean he wasn;t there!" Josh countered, "And why should I dress for him?"

"Just to be nice," Cody said, "Never know, he might hook up with someone!"

"I hope so, last thing me and Mikey need is a third wheel!" sighed Josh, but Cody had given him food for thought. He stood up and padded to his sports bag, champagne still in his hand as he rifled through the shirts he'd brought. This black slim-fit with very short sleeves was a new one he'd bought this morning when out Christmas shopping...they were indoors so it was OK. If he wore this black waistcoat and left the buttons undone so his beloved pendant (the solid silver one Mike had bought for him all those months ago) was on show, with some skinny jeans and his shiny black shoes...he'd look pretty damn hot.

He pulled on the outfit as Cody pored over an e-comic on his iPad, only pausing to sip his glass of champagne.

"Coddles, what about this?" he asked loudly.

Cody looked up and took in the fitted black outfit...it clung to Josh;s lithe frame perfectly...his ass and tiny waist were shown off to perfection.

"Wow.." the brunette said, "Joshy, you look hot...Mikey will wanna eat you up. And Jack's gonna want a piece of that ass. It looks as hot as Teddy's in those pants!"

"Hey...my ass isn't THAT big!" pouted Josh, dodging the cork that Cody lobbed at him for that remark.

"You're jealous...all of you are, of Teddy';s amazing juicy ass," Cody smirked, "I'm the lucky bastard who occasionally gets to tap it."

"What do you mean occasionally?" asked Josh.

"Oh, er, nothing," Cody said airily, quickly looking back down at his comic.

"Coddles!"

"Oh, okay, the night of your birthday drinks when you were so wasted you couldn't stand and Teddy and me saved you from those dirty old queens, whilst you were passed out, Teddy and I, kinda fucked in the bathroom."

"So that's why that bitch got the idea to make shit up about you spitroasting me?"

"And Teddy wanted his ass filled."

"And you just had to fuck him...whilst I was passed out. Some friend you are. Bitch."

"Not like you were any use...and I already had to put you to bed. So can it. Hoe."

"Slut."

"I'm a one-man guy. Unlike some. What was that echoey sound? Oh that was just a fart escaping your cavernous hole."

"Love you Coddles."

"Love you too Joshy."

"I think Mikey and Teddy would be running for cover right now." Josh quipped as he poured the remaining champagne into their now-empty glasses, "Jesus Coddles, hadn;t you better get changed, promised Mikey we'd meet him and Teddy there at twelve..it's ten to now!"

Cody huffed but got to his feet and padded into the bathroom to change into something a bit sexier than his grey lounge pants and Fantastic Four tee.

Josh studied his reflection in the mirror on the bedroom wall. He knew he looked hot. He didn't want to worry Mike but at the same time, his old curiosity was now running wild.

"Knock Knock! You girls decent?" came a southern drawl.

Ted and Mike by sound of it.

"Yeah! HURRY UP CODDLES!" hollered back Josh, padding over to the door to let their boyfriends in.

Ted was wearing a suit not unlike ones he wore when he was the Million Dollar Brat last year (Josh instantly knew he was doing it because Ted + Suit = Weak-kneed Cody!) and Mike was dressed in a red and cream striped button-down, dark indigo jeans and a claret velvet jacket.

"Where's Coddles?" asked Ted.

"Getting his gladrags on," Josh said, "Mikey you look amazing."

"This is what I want to wear on Conan this week - does it look OK?" Mike asked.

"Mikey...!" Josh said reproachfully.

"Do I look fat in all this red?"

Even Ted rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Miz, even I can say that you definitely do not look fat. Because you're not!" he said. He made his way over to the locked bathroom.

"Coddles, if you don't get a move on with your makeup, we're leaving without you."

"Fuck off Teddy."

"That usually means he's on the crapper," grinned Ted.

"Ewwwww!" Mike and Josh said almost in unison.

"Mikey," Josh said, "You do know who we're meeting later?"

"Yeah, yeah, baby, what's up?"

"Can we talk outside a minute?"

"Sure."

Josh led his beau out into the corridor.

"Have to say I feel kinda bad, never really got to know Jack," Mike said, "Shame he's leaving. What you wanna talk about?"

"He came to see me at the arena today...you know how observant Coddles is..."

"Right...?"

"Apparently Jack was checking me out."

Mike exhaled.

"Ah..right."

"Mikey, you're not mad are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"After all the shit we've been through...last thing we need is someone else getting involved. Coddles and I want to get Jack laid tonight."

"Oh...I see. Playing the pimp are you now?"

Mike was smiling...thankfully.

"The thing is, I don't think Jack is the sorta guy to hook up with a stranger."

Mike's blue eyes sparkled. He knew his boy well enough to guess where this was leading.

"Are you asking my permission to sleep with Jack Korpela?" he asked.

To Josh's relief he sounded amused not hurt.

"Mikey...are you ever open to a three-way? Because seeing another guy please you...or you please another guy...with your amazing hands and your mouth..would be so, so hot."

Mike was quiet as he pondered the idea. Josh was right - it was a bit soon after the major repairs to their relationship to test their trust in each other again. But they would be in it together...just like they did when they gave Alex a joint tongue bath way back in the spring. And Josh had been so turned on seeing Mike work his magic on Alex.

But would Mike be happy to see Josh and Jack at it? With all his recent issues about Josh's past. But this was authorised, as it were, and Mike would be actively involved.

"Mikey, think about it...we love each other so much, we can give another guy one hell of a fucking night...Jack deserves it, he gave his ass to this company and hardly anyone gave him the time of day. Mikey, we could give him the night of his life."

Mike had to admit, when you put it like that, it was a pretty hot idea.

And then the bedroom door flew open.

"You finished yet?" Cody grinned.

Josh's jaw dropped. The brunette and his beau both had flushed, red faces and Ted was trying to do up his tie without Mike or Josh noticing.

"Coddles...did you two just...?"

"Uh-huh!" beamed Cody.

"Oh for fucks sake...whatever! How come I couldn't hear a big twink slut screaming his head off then?"

"I can be quiet when i want to be...or if he makes me!" Cody smirked, looking very pleased with himself.

"Okay, Teddy, out with it...where did you bend him over...you better not have used the bed...we have got plans for it later!" Mike drawled.

"Actually," Ted grinned, "Mind where you tread on the carpet...you know how much Coddles reminds us of Yellowstone Park!"

"Fucking hell Teddy, when did you get so gutter-mouthed?" Mike said in mock amazement.

"Maybe I'm sick of looking like an old prude?" Ted said.

"Even if he is...he's MY old prude," Cody simpered, planting a big wet kiss on Ted's neck.

"C'mon then, you two are making me sick," Josh said, "Let's go get wasted."

* * *

><p>The roster had been in the hotel bar a good hour by the time the four boys finally showed their faces.<p>

Beth swanned over, dressed to the nines in beautiful strapless dress and bore a tray of, surprise surprise, shots of amaretto.

"You boys need to do some catching up!" she declared, "One for all of you."

After a couple of rounds of shots, they were primed and ready to get some goood drinking done.

"So Mikey...as per our previous discussion...?" Josh said.

"Yes...let's do it!" Mike said, "I love you..and I trust you."

"Yay!" Josh said, leaning over and stealing a big kis from Mike.

"What did he mean?" asked Cody, on the case as always like a whippet.

"None of your business," Josh pouted, poking his tongue.

"Josh Matthew Lomberger, you tell me right now, you mean little bitch!" huffed Cody.

"Calm down trouble," Ted said, gently grabbing his boy.

"Teddy! He's being mean!"

"Coddles...really, this big whiny kid thing doesn't suit the Intercontinental champ!" teased Ted.

Cody just blew Ted a big raspberry.

"No sex for the rest of the week, then." he huffed, folding his arms theatrically.

"I don't fuck kids anyway, that's wrong," Ted said, lip curling, "I like fucking cute, dark-haired men, say, late-twenties, who can do the most beautiful moonsault I have ever seen, and also despite being a great big dorky nerd, is hotter than most male models I've seen. Know anyone like that?"

Cody had a big dopey grin on his face the whole time...Ted always knew what to say to make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

"Personally, i think Josh's moonsault is better!" grinned Mike.

"No, Mikey, I agree, Coddles has the best one...it's better because you never know when he's going to whip it out...oh jeez...Coddles look what being friends with you has done to me! I'm speaking like a fucking seventies British sitcom!" Josh said, giggling.

"Hey, there's Jack!" Cody said, pointing to the bar, "Oh no, Randall Keith Orton, you are not corrupting that innocent mind with your filth."

He leapt to his feet and strode purposefully to the bar.

"Bless him," Ted said fondly.

"I always thought he was a big Orton fanboy," Mike said.

"Until recently," Josh said quietly, "Has something to do with.."

"Oh...that," Mike said, looking down, feeling a jolt in his stomach.

"Mikey...if you don't want to..."

"No. I do. Just the thought of...yeah."

"I know what it's like," Ted said, "When you love someone...the thought of them in bed with anyone else makes ya feel sick...when Coddles told me about some of the shit he got up to back in OVW...I wished he didn't because I hate the thought of anyone else getting their paws on his body...but I'm glad he did, y'know? We have no secrets...before I met him and before I signed to WWE, I was planning to be a minister!"

"What the hell for?" Josh asked, "You indulge in nothing BUT sins of the flesh. Well anything involving Coddles is some kind of sin, but you know what I mean."

"He's a rascal, he's a total comic and gaming nerd, is quite possibly the most inappropiate and bitchy queen at times in public...but he's also a real sweetheart. Heart of gold."

"I second that," Josh said, "You have yourself one amazing guy there."

"Yeah," put in Mike, "I look at you two and hope that'll be us one day."

"You two are older than both of us!" Ted chuckled.

"But you've been together way longer...we've barely made it a year." Mike said.

"Oh my God...he's chatting up Jack..buying him a drink!" Josh groaned.

"Oh relax, he's probably boring him to death about Assassin's Creed or something," Ted drawled, "Or bitching about me for not inviting him to the DiBiase Posse party. Actually, he's damn lucky he didn't come. Because guess who invited her bitch-ass self because had a snapper there?"

"Oh you're kidding!" groaned Josh.

"Yep...hardest bit of acting I'd ever had to do...she couldn't say anything because she was being her fake-ass face character for the benefit of the fans," Ted said, "I had to pretend she was my friend. Alicia was there too, she was OK."

"That bitch has no shame...or a spine," Josh snarled, "After everything she said about us...all of us!"

"Who you talking about?" asked Mike.

"Rrrosa," Josh said disdainfully, rolling the 'r's just like LayCool used to do when they mocked her.

"Who let Rrrrosa in the rrring?" Ted said in an exaggerated high-pitched English accent.

"Lay's a genius when she came up with that shit...that wasn't creative!" Josh said, "Best way to humiliate a talentless slut like Mendes...through kayfabe!"

"Back up bitches, I brought us a guest," came Cody's lisp. He was sauntering over, accompanied by a slightly nervous-looking Jack Korpela. Considering how much he put Ted over in his commentary on Superstars it was surprising how nervous he seemed! Perhaps it was the presence of the most Must-See Superstar (and possible two-time WWE Champion come next Sunday) of all time on top of being escorted over by the Intercontinental champion and the former MIllion Dollar champion!

"What you talking about then?" asked Cody.

"We were bitching about Rosa Mendes...but now we can talk about why you didn't get me a beer," grinned Ted.

"Why you wasting time talking about that bitch?"

"Because she turned up the DiBiase Posse party."

Cody's eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck? Why?"

"To get her ugly face onto ," Josh said before Cody had a full-on hissy fit, "Remind all the execs she's sucking off that she's still there, I suppose."

Jack laughed nervously. He couldn't keep his eyes off Josh's fitted black outfit. Or how cool and relaxed, and actually quite friendly the Miz looked off-screen. Jack only really knew the arrogant, loudmouthed gobshite Miz rather than Mike himself, and initially he'd been quite down about Josh dating someone like that. But you snooze, you lose, he guessed.

Cody reached for Ted's hand and clasped it, shooting a small and subtle smile at his beloved blonde, albeit a smile that was full of meaning. His blue eyes sparkled with unsaid emotion.

"So Jack, you seeing anyone?" Cody asked.

Typical Cody. Not one to sugar-coat. Talk about wading right in there.

"No," Jack murmured, not looking at the beaming brunette.

"You married?" persisted Cody.

Jack shook his head again.

"So are you a Brandi, or a Randy?" Cody smirked, looking quite pleased with himself at his own joke.

"What the fuck does that even mean, Coddles?" Josh said.

* * *

><p>A few drinks later, the nervous Jack began to finally loosen up a little and join in the conversation more. Cody, despite being the mischeivous scamp and loveable bitch he was inclined to be, was actually doing Jack a world of good by always including him in the conversation.<p>

Josh was beginning to step up his game, and threw the odd subtle flirtation in whenever he addressed his former commentator colleague.

But despite Cody's constant interrogation, Jack still hadn't actually come out, as it were, and confirmed or denied the rumours about him being gay. Just because he was checking out Josh Mathews didnt make him a friend of Dorothy. Josh was one of those guys who could make straight men question their sexuality - mainly because he knew just how to flirt and how to please a man. He'd turned Johnny Curtis bisexual and managed to get a roughneck like Brock Lesnar to hold him after sex. Sure Brock had ripped little Josh apart beforehand but still...the big man had a tender side which not many people saw.

Jack knew he liked men. He'd had the odd one-night stand with random tricks on the road...unlike his fellow commentator he'd not fucked any superstars. Well it wasn't like the WWE had gay men going spare. The few that were out were all in relationships. Sure Josh Mathews had slept with the majority of them but he'd never made any pretence to the fact he was nothing more than a boy toy. Jack had been so jealous when he realised just what a slut Josh used to be. He used to bitch about Josh, saying how he'd never be as slutty as that...whilst all the time his head was full of dirty thoughts. Although he always got on well with Josh at Superstars and NXT shows, he'd never talked to the little cutie about his love life.

And Jack couldn't stop imagining the hot little body underneath the tight black jeans and shirt. Not like he hadn't seen what Josh had got, seeing as he wrestled in the shortest shorts that just about covered his amazing bubble ass. Apart from his beautiful face, his adorable high voice and air of innocence despite his large amount of manly tattoos, the main thing that attracted Jack to Josh was his incredible ass. Best ass on the roster by far...no wonder so many had wanted to hit it.

Josh had definitely been flirting with him tonight. Jack wasn't stupid. If he played his cards right...it was his last proper night with the WWE after 5 years after all. Orton had been unusually nice to him tonight as well. Jack knew that the tight jeans he was wearing had been a good choice. Of course the young commentator didn't know that Josh had been double-fucked by the WWE's golden boys.

"So Jack," Josh was saying, snapping the boy out of his train of thought, "I know you must think we're being nosey, but we're genuinely curious."

"About what?" he asked, blushing.

"We never see you with anyone, girl or boy," Ted DiBiase put in, "It's kinda sucky...you're leaving this week and yet we don't really know you."

"Well you're all big stars, why would you even be interested in a lowly C and D show commentary boy?" Jack said. The alcohol he'd been plied with hadn;t improved his mood like he'd hoped. All he could think about was how jealous he was of Miz.

"Don't say that!" Josh said, "What am I then?"

"You're a superstar now!" Jack argued.

"And what have I done on WWE TV the past few weeks then? Who was at the announcers table, my long-lost twin?" Josh smiled, "I'm still confined to house shows and darks for the moment."

"I always wanted to be in the ring," Jack said sadly, "Even asked a few people if they wanted extra tag partners or opponents in training...they just laughed."

"Bitches," Cody said, "Who were you asking? If it was any of those NXT lot most of them think they're fucking A-listers despite being lucky if they get anything more than a loss in some battle royal or backstage segment."

"He's just smarting because Percy Watson called him an overrated nerd in tighty whities," smirked Josh.

Ted and Mike both snorted. Cody shot them both an angry glare.

"Don't agree with overrated but nerd in tighty whities sounds about right!" Mike chuckled.

"Shut up!" snapped Cody, "Who's Percy Watson when he's at home anyway?"

"Oooohhh Coddles you bitch!" teased Josh, "Not becoming of a champion really, don't you agree, Jack?"

"Er...no," Jack said.

"And that's what I get for being nice to you!" huffed Cody. He leapt to his feet and stormed to the bar.

Jack facepalmed, annoyed at himself.

"It's OK Jack, he's just playing," Josh said.

"I'm gonna go take a leak," Jack said, and he couldn't excuse himself quickly enough. Mainly because if he looked at Josh anymore...he had to find some relief. He dashed to the bathroom and barricaded himself in a cubicle. He ripped his jeans open and threw them along with his Calvin Klein briefs to his ankles, freeing his aching cock.

He hadn't had sex in so long...he was desparate for it. He began to stroke between his smooth as silk legs (Josh hadn't been lying when he said Jack had been into the Dashing Cody Rhodes school of grooming!) imagine it was Josh's small, inked hand...Jack began to stroke his finger across his hairless ass...yep he evn defuzzed there.

Cody had returned with some drinks.

"Where's Jack?" he asked as he resumed his place next to Ted, hands automatically clasping again.

"Gone to the bathroom but he's been gone ages," Josh said, "Should I go check, see if he's OK?"

"Let me," Mike said, "He's barely looked at me the whole time."

"Probably thinks you'll tear him to shreds if he did," Josh said, "He's scared of you."

"Really?" Mike was floored by that. Why would anyone be scared of him?

"Well, he barely gets to see you unless you're on screen or backstage doing your big motor mouth routine," Josh reasoned.

Mike got it and realised how stupid he must have seemed for even wonderign why. If he and Josh were meant to be giving the young man an amazing night how the fuck could they even start?

Jack meanwhile was still lost in his dirty thoughts, jerking himself off and touching himself...resigned to the fact that this was the only action he'd get on his last night. He should have gone onto grindr before he'd come out...hell, he wouldn't mind being taken in this bathroom, so frustrated he was feeling.

Mike had entered the bathroom and saw the locked cubicle.

"Hey...hey, buddy? You OK in there?" he asked.

However he was halted by the soft moans that came from inside. Guess Jack was OK.

Mike didn't know what made him do it. Even the big star Miz could be curious some times...he softly sank to his knees and peered under the door.

Jack was sat on the toilet, seat down, pants and briefs around his ankles and he was touching himself, furiously jerking a quite impressive-looking cock. And wow...he had amazingly smooth legs. Like Cody's almost.

Mike had an idea. He cleared his throat.

"You gonna be long in ther, sir? I really need to pinch a loaf!" he rasped, going for the John Laurinaitis-esque voice. He wished he'd had an audience for that one, as he chuckled silently to himself at his own joke.

Jack was mortified and hastily began to pull his pants up. He still had a boner that refused to go down...he'd just been about to cum as well! This had better be an urgent case of the runs as whoever this punk was that interrupted him was gonna get his sorry ass beat!

He pulled the door open and was met with a grinning Miz. Instantly he blushed and looked at the floor.

"Hey there Korpela," Mike said, his voice soft and friendly.

"Sorry Miz...bad stomach I think," Jack said, looking anyway but at the handsome man in front of him.

"It's OK Jack, should have realised you wanted some alone time," Mike smiled.

Meanwhile Josh and Cody had been sat alone at the table (Ted had gone to do a bit of mingling and was currently in conversation with Dolph at the bar) when they were interrupted.

"Hi...er Josh, you OK to talk?"

Josh looked up at a surprisingly humble-looking Michael Cole.

"Show's over Cole, we don't have to pretend to like each other."

"Josh...please." Cole said, "Hear me out."

"You got one minute."

"I just wanted to say I'm...sorry. Sorry for picking on you and being such a cunt."

"Your buddy Gabriel not wanting to play with you?" snapped Josh.

"When I heard what he did...and what Rosa said...he went too far." Cole continued, "I'm sorry. Please Josh."

Josh thought for a moment. He was too good a person to hold grudges, and Cole had taken the time to come talk to him off-screen rather than back at the arena where the likes of Hunter or Vince could earwig. And plus he had diverted attention when he and Cody had mucked around too much tonight!

"Apology accepted Cole," Josh said, "Don't expect me to be your best friend...but it will make working together a lot easier."

"Thanks," Cole said, and he looked sincere too, "By the way, just a heads up, your other half is in the bathroom with Korpela."

Josh knew that anyway but appreciated it.

"See you around then, Cole," he said, giving his colleague a small smile.

Cole returned it before heading away.

"Wow," Cody said, raising his eyebrows.

"He wasn't that much of an asshole tonight to be fair," Josh said, "And I hate fighting with people."

"What would you do if Rrrrosa came over and tried to apoloigse?" smirked Cody.

"Tell Rrrosa to stay out of the rring," smirked Josh, "Cole has a big mouth but he would never tell lies about people or try and ruin their relationships. He can't help it if he likes Mikey, I guess."

"Can you imagine it...Cole and Miz having sex?" Cody said.

"Coddles!" Josh said, almost spitting his daiquiri everywhere. Yep, they were on the gay cocktails now.

"Do you think Cole is a top or bottom?"

"CODDLES! I don't want to imagine it! He's such a mouthy little bitch I bet he's a bottom. Probably a screamer."

"Just like you then!" Cody declared, dodging the bitch slap Josh aimed at him.

"I have a theory," Josh said, taking another sip of his red cocktail, "Why do you think he tattooed his ankle?"

"That answers it then...bottom. Likes to be on his back...that tattoo is in just the right place to look at when pounding him."

"Coddles?"

"Yeah Joshy?"

"Is it wrong that I'm getting hard imagining Cole being fucked in the ass by my boyfriend?"

"Well he's not ugly," conceded Cody, "He's lost weight recently, even I thought he looked quite nice when he did that dance-off with JR on Raw ages ago."

"Yeah, the blue looked good on him...wow we have gone downhill," Josh said, "Next thing we'll be saying that Gabriel's hot."

"EWW!" Cody said, finishing his daiquiri in one gulp, "If his personality wasn't so fucking disgusting...he would be I suppose. Actually no, Joshy, rapists are never hot."

"Way to kill the mood, Coddles," sighed Josh, "Want another?"

"Yeah, give us a cosmo," Cody said, handing Josh a dollar bill.

"Coddles...my round," Josh said reproachfully. He stood up and went to the bar. On his way he noticed Mike and Jack come out the bathroom. Well at least the ice had broken between them...one step closer to asking Jack to join them for a threesome.

"Hey baby, what you getting?" Mike asked when he caught sight of his beau.

"Cosmos for me and Coddles...want one Mikey?"

Mike thought...yeah why not.

"Yes please, allow me," he said, fishing his wallet out of his jacket pocket, "Jack, would you like one?"

"Yeah, thanks, Miz," Jack said.

"Mike. Please, call me Mike. We're off-duty," grinned Mike, rubbing Jack's arm as he padded over to the bar.

"You Ok, Jack?" asked Josh.

The younger announcer nodded.

* * *

><p>Cody and Ted had decided to end the party early once Ted had got back from 'mingling' (playing drinking games with the likes of Dolph, Jake Hager, Randy and Stephen more like) and the blonde was in the mood to pound some un-dashing ass.<p>

The music had been switched up and Cody and Josh had decided to take to the dance floor. Even Mike after a couple of cocktails was eager to dance. Which Josh appreciated because despite his denial, Mike was actually a pretty nifty dancer.

And the bar staff had decided to play cheesy Christmas tunes, and they were currently bopping to 'Christmas Wrapping' by the Waitresses.

Cody was bumping and grinding flirtatiously against Jack (who'd also come totally out of his shell by now) when two thick arms grabed his slim waist from behind.

"Corrupting more innocent minds there, trouble?" came a syrupy southern drawl.

Cody mewed into the warm, hard body of his Teddy.

"No Teddy," he purred.

"Come on then, baby boy," Ted said, grabbing Cody's hand, "Out."

"But Teddy...I wanna dance!" whined Cody.

"The only dancing YOU will be doing is in our bed," Ted said, "Good night boys. DOn't break your new toy."

Jack blushed and Mike and Josh exchanged knowing smiles. Ted was a smart cookie. And plus Cody had probably told him.

The IC Champ allowed his beau to whisk him out of the bar, Ted only pausing to allow him to hug his best friend goodbye.

"Someone's getting a pounding tonight," Mike said, chuckling.

"I hope he won't be the only one, Mikey," Josh said, thrusting seductively against Mike.

"If you guys wanna...I'll go..." Jack Korpela began, shuffling away, not wanting to see his secret crush do that.

"And where are you going?" Mike asked, putting his hand out and grabbign Jack by his slim arm.

"Miz..I mean...MIke...what you doing?" he gasped.

"C'mon Jack, I seen the way you've been looking at my boy," purred Mike, "You want on that ass don't you?"

Jack blushed furiously...how obvious must he have been.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Jackie," Josh said, exhilarated, confident and horny as he always was after cocktails, "It's your last night, and it has to go out with a bang,"

"Literally," put in Mike, and he boldly groped Jack's crotch.

Jack gasped at the contact but enjoyed it immensely...he was being felt up by The Miz of all people!

"Mmm...this feels like a nice ass," Josh said, getting right up close and feeling the solid round ass through the jeans, "Somebody works out."

"I cycle a lot," mumbled Jack.

"So Jackie, I see you've got a thing for little one here," Mike said seductively, "Would you like to come to our room and play with us?"

"We'd like it a lot," Josh agreed, "I see some designer briefs under here..you got taste."

"Will look even better when we rip them off you, down those long, twink legs," Mike said.

Josh realised he and Mike had become John and Randy! But he'll think about that later...so much for the big talk with Mike!

"Come on jackie, what do you say?" he said, "Would you like us to make your last night with the WWE the best of your life?"

"Yes...yes please," gasped Jack, painfully horny at their touching and heavy flirting.

"Up we go then, c'mon."

Jack, still hardly believing his luck, followed the two boys out of the bar and into the elevator. They held off from touching him the whole way...but were all over each other.

Soon they were safely encased in Josh and Mike's plush hotel room. Mike hung a do-not-disturb sign on the door.

Jack nervously slipped his shoes and socks off before perching on the bed.

"So Jackie," Josh said, not a stitch of clothing on as he perched next to him, "How long has it been?"

"Ages," Jack admitted, blushing. He couldn't take his eyes off Josh's gorgeous inked body. Small yet perfectly formed. And those tattoos...

"Dry spells are shit," Mike said, also now naked, sitting on the other side, "Alex RIley was suffering so we helped him. Tell us how we can please you, Korpela."

"We're both yours, we'll do anything you want," Josh said, leaning in, lips tantalisngly close to Jack's...the younger boy's breath cool on Josh's chin...his lips were plump and definitely ready for a kissing.

Josh began to hungrily kiss the younger man...Jack moaning wantonly into the kiss, whilst Mike got to work and softly began to stroke up his leg...slowly does it...turn him on slowly...they had all night.

Josh began to move downwards and started sucking at Jack's neck, smelling his rather fruity cologne.

Jack was in heaven..Josh was every bit the amazing kisser he'd fantasised about...and Miz was being so gentle...caressing him...taking the tme to please him.

"Want us to undress you?" Josh purred, breaking his deep neck kisses.

Jack nodded in earnest.

Josh and Mike gently laid Jack on the bed. Josh began to unbutton his blue and white checked dress shirt...he was so smooth...he had the body of a twink. Josh had to admit he was a little jealous!

Mike slowly unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down those hairless legs. Jack's white briefs were stretched to breaking point...that was a pretty impressive bulge too.

Mike knew he loved it when he was teased through his underwear...so he began to caress Jack's warm ballsac through the material, a slight manly scent emanating from where he'd sat and probably sweated. He reeked of testosterone. He was so ready for sex.

Jack moaned and thrashed around the bed, especially as whilst Mike was teasing his balls, Josh was softly sucking his nipple. They were both intending on turning him so much that he would beg them both to fuck him.

Jack kept thrusting his hips upwards, aching for more contact..he needed to be touched elsewhere...he was being driven mad by their teasing.

"Easy tiger," Mike said, pausing his caresses, "All in good time, we're not wham-bam, thank-you-sir kinda guys."

"Not when we have hot little commentary boys with us," Josh said, knowing full-well that;'s what Randy and John had said about him a year and a bit ago when they were doing this to him.

"Not...hot," moaned Jack.

"Shut up...you're gorgeous," Mike said, moving his caressing upwards..softly rubbing Jack's erect cock through the briefs.

"Take them off...please!" whined Jack.

"Mikey, the boy needs some relief," Josh said.

Mike grinned and hooked his thumb into the waistband and ripped the skimpy garment off ina flash...lots of practice from tearing Josh's inappropiately tiny Aussiebums off him!

"Ever been eaten out before, Korpela?" asked Mike.

Jack shook his head. He'd never been into rimming...but fuck he was so horny right now he'd do anything Miz asked him!

"Spread 'em," Mike ordered. Jack eagerly lifted his legs up and spread them apart, exposing his totally hairless crack and hole to Mike, who eagerly got right between his legs and began to give him a tongue bath.

"OHHH...fuuccckkk Mizzzz!" whimpered Jack, reaching down and jerking his dick.

"Hey! Hands off!" Josh said, "Relax, Jackie. Relax. Let me."

He began to toss Jack off, slowly so not to make him cum too soon.

Jack was enjoying this so much. But he wanted something else. Yep, he was yet another bottom. Good job Josh was versatile really. Josh still hadn't bottomed since his ordeal. He wasn't ready to.

"Swap, mikey," he said.

"Sure," Mike said, removing his head from Jack's ass. He scooted around and softly began to stroke Jack's hairless slim torso. He was lightly toned but not as toned as Josh. Josh crawled around and began to lick Jack out, picking up where Mike left off.

"OH MY...OOOOHHH!" whined Jack...Josh was FUCKING GOOD at this..even better than Miz!

"Like that...I know Mikey does," Josh grinned, pausing to look at Jack. He was lightly flushed and his eyes were heavy. His chest heaving. He looked fucking hot right now.

"Want Miz to suck your cock?" Mike purred.

Without waiting for an answer, the fauxhawked man began to eagerly suck Jack off.

This was the final stage of foreplay...whilst Mike was busy, Josh softly turned and reached into his bag, pulling out poppers, condoms and lube.

Josh planned to fuck Jack's ass until the younger man squealed. And then he was going to fuck Mike, and hopefully get Jack to tag with him. He unscrewed the poppers and handed the small bottle to Jack.

"Have a good sniff," he said.

Jack didnt need instructions..he used this stuff a lot. He inhaled deeply before handing the bottle to Josh who also took a huge sniff. The little inked man then ripped a condom open and unrolled it onto himself, before snapping open the lube.

"What are you, Jackie?" asked Josh.

"Bottom...fuck me...please," whined Jack.

"Good, guessed right, you got a favourite position?"

Jack loved being pounded on his back. Which was the position he was in right now. It had been months...he wouldn't take long to cum...he knew it.

Josh lined up, noting how easily Jack lifted his legs. He took aim. He pushed forward just as Jack thrust his ass towards him.

"Ooooohhhh..." moaned Jack as he felt Josh inside him...for a tiny man Josh was big.

"Good, isn't he?" purred Mike, getting down and looking into Jack's eyes, "Just think how he makes me feel every night."

Jack almost rolled off the bed in surprise...he didn't know Miz was a bottom! Mind you he did have a juicy round ass. Just because he was a big guy didn't automatically make him a top.

However there wasn't much more room for thinking as Josh decided to pound Jack like a jackrabbit...his tiny hips expertly thrusting in and out...easier work than Mike because Jack was much more twinkish in build.

Mike began to jerk Jack off,

"Come on Jackie, come on," Josh was saying, "Come for us...let go...we wanna feel you realy let yourself go."

"Atta boy...come on," Mike purred as Jack began to whine and mew...feeling his orgasm coming...Josh was smacking his prostate every time...he was pretty quiet during sex...until he came.

Josh by now had Jack's legs grasped in each hand as he let his talented hips do all the work...Jack was in heaven. Finally he was being well and truly laid by Josh Mathews...and had a pretty big added bonus in being jerked off by former WWE Champ The Miz!

He could feel it...right there...OH FUCK...

"OH MY! OOOH FUUUCKKKK! GONNA...Oh fuck...gonnaAAAAAARGHHH!"

The small, slim, younger man thrust his body hard upwards as he erupted all over Mike's hand and his flat stomach.

Josh pulled out...he hadn't cum but that wasn't a problem...he had another, juicier, bigger ass to pound...was so weird him being the dominant top for a change. He ripped the condom off and picked up a fresh one.

Jack's body betrayed him at tha tpoint. He was mortified.

"Ssssh...its OK," Mike said, leaing over and kissing the younger man, "Just relax...and watch this. You're gonna see the most-must see show ever."

"Mikey...cheesy!" complained Josh as he unrolled a new condom on himself.

"Less talking, baby, more fucking my ass," purred Mike as he got on all fours, his big blue eyes sparkling and never leaving Jack's bewildered ones.

Jack hardly dared to beleive he was about to see The Miz get taken from behind by a former commentator! He shuffled up the bed to give the older men some more room.

Mike pushed his round ass back...and swallowed Josh instantly...a mark of how well they knew each other.

He had been so turned on with pleasing their guest that he didnt think he'd take long either.

Josh began to resume his rhythm...Mike did like it hard sometimes...and right now was one of those times.

"OH yeaah...Ohhh yeah..." Mike moaned, "Thats it...go on...FUCK ME."

Jack's eyes were like saucers. Miz was not only a bottom...but a power bottom at that. Wow.

"You like that Mikey...like it when I pound your big juicy ass...like the slut you are?" growled Josh, though he looked more of a n angry puppy when fucking Mike.

"Harder."

"OK, you asked for it."

Screams began to leave Mike's lips as Josh began to relentlessly pound him. Mike was turning his vocals up a notch to give Jack a great show but FUCK Josh was always so GOOD!

He rolled his hips in time with Josh's thrusts, making sure he got every inch of pleasure inside him...oh yeah...right there...he was a demanding bottom and Josh always delivered every time!

Josh raised his hand and brought it down on Mike's ass.

"OH YEAH! SPANK ME!" snarled Mike.

Josh smacked him again.

"Make me take it...go on, Mathews..." gasped Mike, he was close. Oh so close.

Josh was gettng really tired...he wasn't sure how much more he could go on...he'd already fucked Jack hard and now Mike wanted it given to him hard too! He hoped Mike was about to cum. He reached around and began to jerk the older man off...willing him to orgasm.

"OH...ooooooooooooooh!" cried Mike, "Gonna...OH YES! OH FUCK!"

His body went rigid as he came hard, shooting long white ropes all over over the duvet...the sights, sounds enough to finally tip Josh over the edge, especially as Jack had managed to get hard again and was jerking himself off hard at the super-hot show he was getting.

"OH FUUUCKK...MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" screamed Josh, driving inside hard as he finally gave in to his release.

"NNNNNFFF!OooooohhH!" whined Jack as he came hard one more time...drier than the first time but felt just as intense.

"Fuck I love you," Mike moaned, turning to Josh and stealing a sloppy kiss.

"Love you too," Josh gasped.

"Enjoy the show?" Mike asked, fixing his eyes onto Jack.

"Thank you," Jack said, feeling very overcome, "Both of you. Thank you so much."

He crawled over and kissed both men on the lips.

"Sleep here tonight, we'll get you breakfast tomorrow," Josh said, "And if you wake up during the night or what's left, and you're horny...wake one of us up!"

He winked.

Mike made himself comfy on one side, spooning Jack, whilst Josh snuggled up on the other side with him, the younger man now safely encased between the two lovers. Jack was already asleep by the time the light went out.

"Mikey, Mikey!" hissed Josh.

"We OK?"

"That was hot, we're OK, baby," Mike whispered back, "When he goes tomorrow morning, we'll talk, OK?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Night night."

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody hell, this is VERY long! Sorry!<strong>

**So yeah...not what people were expecting but I heard Jack Korpela left so I thought what a shame he hasnt appeared in any fanfic. So I felt I had to do my duty! He's kinda cute in his own way I think.**

**Josh and Mike, what a naughty pair they can be, huh?**

**They will have their talk, because they both need it. But right now Mike and Joshy both want to keep each other happy because of course they love each other. And what better way to prove their love than uniting to please someone else? Okay that's my poor justification for the Jack/Mike/Josh smut!**

**Coddles and Teddy, gotta love those two! I promise, we will have some more A-Bourne soon, but I guess because I've not seen much of those two the last few weeks I've not been inclined to write some! Stay tuned!**

**Cole apologising - yeah I just thought that can be one loose end tied up early!**

**Look forward to hearing what y'all think! xxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 **

_Nothing much to say here other than THANK YOU for your as-usual lovely comments and feedback. Please, please keep telling me what you like/don't like, it helps me write if I know what my readers are keen on and not so hot on._

* * *

><p>Josh awoke first the next morning. At first he was very aware of not one but two solid smooth, male bodies next to him. And the air reeked of sweat and stale testosterone. He slowly sat up, rubbing his blue eyes.<p>

His former commentary buddy Jack looked very peaceful as he slept, Josh very aware of how young the twenty-nine-year-old looked with his creamy-smooth twinklike skin.

Jack hadn't woken them up in the night for more sex despite being given permission. Josh was feeling a little ashamed of himself as despite Jack's eagerness once he'd lost his inihibitions somewhat, he, Josh thought that himself and Mike had taken advantage of an innocent man with a crush. Not like Jack was a virgin (far from it...he knew how to take a pounding with ease) but there was still that underlying feeling of shame.

Despite his reservations, Josh had to admit that Jack was very hot sex! And Jack had enjoyed himself too.

Josh decided to go shower, but not before padding over and pecking the adorable pouty lips of the sleeping Mike. About the only time Mike looked truly settled was when he slept. So Josh decided to let Mike sleep rather than wake him up.

"Love you darling," he murmured. Now Josh rarely used that term of endearment unless he truly did love someone. He padded into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After he was dressed, Josh decided to go eat breakfast. Someone had to be up and about. And sure enough, as he entered the dining room and selected his usual croissant with grape jelly and butter, he spied a dark-haired man sat alone at a table, concentrating on his ham and eggs.<p>

"Morning Evvy," Josh said after he paid.

"Oh..hey Josh," smiled Evan, "Heard you had a good night!"

"And who else heard?" asked Josh, facepalming.

"About half the hotel...so little Jack Korpela's one of us now is he?" grinned Evan, "So who did the honour of tapping that ass?"

"I did," Josh said proudly, "Apparently he'd been crushing on me for ages. And yet there's a hottie like Mikey and he goes after ME?"

"You're hot stuff, Josh," Evan said, "Honestly, not just saying that because you're my friend, or because I'm trying to get back over again, I watch your matches - you're a seriously talented cruiserweight. They need to get you away from that announcer's table and get you a storyline."

"Stephanie mentioned she had plans," Josh said, "You should have told us you were gonna be here tonight...didn't see you in the bar."

"I was indisposed," Evan said coyly.

"Oh. And what do you mean by that?" grinned Josh, "You can tell me, seeing as Coddles is probably still glued to Teddy's dick."

"Oh most probably...they were rooming next to us..I mean me, and I could hear him through the wall..bit of a screamer for an arrogant psychopath isn't he?"

"Duh, it's Coddles...we expect nothing less, plus he's every right to scream..just look at what he's engaged to..I swear Teddy's ass is getting bigger every week."

"Do you know," Evan said, giggling a little, "Was one of the first things I noticed but didn't wanna say anything."

"Coddles won't get offended, Teddy's like his favourite trophy, he loves showing him off...if you started complimenting his ass, I think Coddles would lap it up," Josh grinned, "And Evvy...I'm not stupid..who was in your room last night?"

"Me, I just said," Evan said innocently.

At that point, a tall blonde man came into the dining room, dressed in a black tee bearing a bomb motif and 'SAY IT TO MY FACE' in big white letters. He was carrying a large bouquet of flowers, holly and pine tree cuts, with a wrapped box. And had a big smile on his face.

Josh almost passed out at this adorable sight. And the grin that now sat on Evan's face surpassed the look he had when he and Kofi won the Tag titles.

"Hey Evvy," Alex said quietly, "Brought you a present."

He padded over to Evan and handed him the bouquet. Evan gently placed it on the table before jumping to his feet.

"Love you," Alex went on, "I'm sorry I was an asshole."

"It's OK, honestly," Evan said, "You didn't need to."

"I wanted to," Alex said, "I really missed you this past month, especially with my leg..ow."

He winced as his still-tender leg twinged.

"Aww, poor baby," Evan said, still grinning.

Josh suddenly felt immensely like a small sour, green fruit used extensively in British desserts.

Alex took Evan's hands in his own and pulled the small high-flyer towards him for a kiss. Evan began to hungrily steal kisses.

"Evvy...not here...got company." Alex mumbled.

"Ashamed of me?" Evan asked, pouting.

"Never." Alex said, "Oh hey Josh, sorry, being a selfish asshole as usual. Where's Mikey, feels like ages since I saw him last."

"Still sleeping," Josh said, "Well at least you guys are OK again."

"Guess who he and Mike took to their bed last night?" grinned Evan.

"Evvy, since when did you turn into Cody?" Alex grinned back.

"I'm telling him you said that!" Josh chimed in.

Alex flipped him off.

"Who?" he asked.

"Jack Korpela. By all accounts he got a pounding from Josh. Talk about a leaving present to remember!" Evan finished.

"Korpela's leaving? Aww that's a shame," Alex said, "Always thought he was quite cute. Not a patch on you Evvy."

"Sssh," Evan said, "I wouldn't have said no to him to be honest, either."

"Why couldn't anyone do that for him when he still worked here?" Josh said.

"Dude always kept to himself," Alex said, "I didn't even realise he was gay."

"Well he is, very much so." Josh grinned.

"And what's his role?" asked Alex, a huge childish grin on his handsome face now.

"Bottom." Josh said simply.

"One of us, aah, so it wouldn';t have worked!" Alex said.

"Excuse me, Kevin Robert Kiley," Evan said, "That's not what you said when you had me on my back dressed as a school nerd."

Alex blushed scarlet.

"EVVY!" he cried.

"Oh relax, baby doll," Evan beamed, "Not like we could shock Josh!"

"Only time I topped, honest!" Alex said, "I meant it when I said we should all be hashtag team bottoms on our twitters!"

"What and wear Hashtag Bottom trunks like Dolph's Heel ones?" deadpanned Josh.

"Speaking of Dolph, I'd so hit that," Evan said, "Have you seen the ass on him lately?"

"Not sure Nikki Bella wants to hear that!" Josh said.

"Morning, morning morning!" came a cheerful chirp, and a grinning brunette plonked himself at the table, bowl of Boo-berry cereal in his hand.

"Morning Coddles," Josh said, "Teddy not up?"

"In the gym, doing some squats!" Cody said, "Hey Evvy, and Alex! Why weren't you two `1

"We were busy, so can it. Bitch." Evan poked his tongue out.

"So what's with the flowers and chocolates this morning?" asked Josh, "If you two spent the night fucking each others' brains out?"

"And a boy ain't allowed to be romantic?" pouted Alex.

"They're pretty, thank you," Evan said.

"Coddles," Alex said, totally innocently, "Should Teddy be doing any more squats, his ass is getting as big as Cena's recently!"

"And? What's wrong with that?" declared Cody, "Seeing him on Smackdown now his trunks are getting tighter..."

"What he's trying to say is that he made Teddy get a bigger ass," Josh explained, "He told me on commentary last night."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"So how did the Korpela sandwich go?" grinned Cody.

"Yeah, do tell us, please," Alex said, a naughty smile on his face. All three boys were rounding on little Josh now, identical mischievous smirks on their faces.

Not that Josh cared. He'd missed this banter over the last month.

"What does he look like naked?" Cody asked eagerly.

"Well you know what I said about him being a Dashing devotee? All true." Josh said, "He's so smooth...if he ever gets bored of being a sports commentator, he could get a job in porn. Got a pretty amazing body. For twenty-nine he's pretty twinkish."

"Joshy, quit yapping and get to the good bits!" Cody said impatiently.

"You mean who fucked who?" Josh asked, "I fucked him. Mikey jerked him off. And then he watched me fuck Mike. Oh and both Mike and I ate his ass out until he begged for a fucking."

Cody raised his eyebrows.

"Nice," he said.

"Enough information?" snarked Josh.

"Nah, only got a semi," chimed in Alex, "More details. Is he a screamer? Does he like being spanked?"

"Well well Riley, so you really are a pervert?" came a drawl, announcing a grinning Mike's arrival.

"Hey Mikey," Alex said, a naughty smile still on his face, "Not got your boy toy with you?"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"I take it you know all the details then?"

"Just the basics," Cody smirked, "Before you interrupted."

Mike flipped Cody off before perching his 230 pound body on Josh's lap.

"You'll squash him!" Alex said.

"S'OK, I'm used to it," Josh smiled, "Mikey...budge up. Or I'll tickle you."

Mike shifted his position again so he was sat right on Josh's lap. The close contact stirred Josh up something awful.

Cody picked up what Mike was doing instantly and his trademark big smile lit his face.

"Coddles...can it." Josh said.

* * *

><p>Cody peeled off the bright yellow protective clothing, unable to keep the enormous grin off his face. He had just been skydiving and it was AMAZING! It would have been even more amazing to share it with Teddy but the blonde had declined.<p>

All this was in aid of Tribute To The Troops, by the way. Various superstars had been going around doing promo work at various bases for this. Cody had made Eve, who was the only diva to skydive, take some photos of him in his gear to send to Teddy. Corny, perhaps.

Now he was on the ground and high as hell on adrenaline, once he was dressed again he found his phone.

No messages from Teddy.

Slightly downcast, Cody padded over to the vending machine whilst the others (Kofi, Punk, Eve and Alberto) finished changing.

After selecting his usual (Peanut Butter Cups, of course!) from the machine, he shuffled over to an empty chair.

"Hey Coddles, what's up?" asked Josh as he spied his rather forlorn-looking friend still sat there, "We've been waiting in the rental for ages for you."

"Sorry Joshy."

He got to his feet.

"I wish Teddy was here," Cody said.

Josh regarded his best friend with pitying eyes. Sometimes it upset him to see how vulnerable the brunette champion actually was undereath his superb in-ring skills and his loudmouthed bravado. He doted on Ted. Absolutely doted on him.

Josh remembered the time last Christmas when after Smackdown, he, Layla and Cody had as usual abandoned the other superstars and headed to a bar in the town they were stopping in which was holding karaoke. Cody had got up and sang 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'...one thing Cody wasn't blessed with was a great singing voice but his blue eyes had leaked a few tell-tale tears during his cocktail-soaked performance - Josh and Layla had both realised he was singing about Ted - it was around the holiday season that their separation (Ted on Raw, Cody on Smackdown) had really affected the brunette - especially as he was such a kid during this time of year. Cody loved Christmas.

"Are you two OK?" asked Josh.

Cody nodded.

"I just miss him when he's not around," he said, "Don't tell anyone you saw me like this Joshy, last thing I need is some asshole like Slater getting wind of this."

* * *

><p>Cody had been waiting in the wings after watching his beloved Teddy kick the absolute shit out of Heath Slater.<p>

Ted had had plenty of reason to beat the stupid red-headed goof up and not just because Heath was an idiotic heel and Ted was the big babyface.

Cody and Ted had been waiting outside the guerilla position, just lost in their own little world and being with each other.

"It makes me sick," came an oh-so-familar drawl, "That the second-tier championship on our brand is held by a clingy crybaby."

"Dude," came the droning of Heath, "He only has the belt because Daddy's on the creative team anyway."

"Ignore them baby boy," Ted said, spotting the flash in Cody's eyes and his jaw setting.

"Awww look Heath, Daddy DiBiase," sneered Justin Gabriel, "By the way Deebo, you may wanna go on some kind of diet soon before those tights get totally eaten by your big fat ass? You're looking more out of shape than those fat Usos at the moment...think your ass has actually gotten flabbier than Miz's...and that's saying something."

Cody rolled his eyes. Always the cheap shot. But he was fuming...nobody attacked his Teddybear. Nobody.

"Wow Gabriel, what a catch you are," Ted deadpanned, "Jobbing to the biggest jobber on this roster must have really affected you. Even Primo's getting a push now. Serves you right."

"I'd rather be jobbing to half the roster than hold barbecues for losers I've never met and will never see in my life again in parking lots," sneered Justin, "Let's face it the only reason you're over as a face is because you bribed those loser fans."

Cody's eyes were steely blue and he looked eerily like Randy at the moment.

"When Teddy wants the opinion of a rapist...he'll ask for it," snarled Cody.

Justin laughed maliciously.

"Rapist? Me? Ha, you're so thtupid Rhodeth," he cackled, "All I did was show that good for nothing slut who was boss. I hear he and Big fat Mike forced themselves on poor Jack Korpela last week? Korpela must have been desperate to get laid if he was fishing in THOSE waters."

"Dude," Heath droned, "Did you see Miz on Raw last night...how did the ring not collapse?"

"I know right," sneered Justin, "I'd hate to be as fat as him."

"As opposed to looking the the chick from fucking Wendy's?" Cody put in.

Heath rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you gotta try harder than that...wow you must be stupid if you think an insult from that goofball's gonna upset me. But then you're hitting that stupid fatass hick who probably doesn't even know what an iPad is. What does he do for a date? Take you fishing?"

That was it. Cody sprang and pinned the stupid haired pillock to the wall.

"One more word...just one fucking word out of your mouth and I will break every bone in your fucking body, Slater," snarled the brunette.

"C'mon baby boy, you're giving him what he wants," Ted said, gently prising Cody away.

* * *

><p>Mike and Josh had continually been putting off their talk but now, after a Live show had just finished for the night, both men in their minds had decided now was the time to lay to rest any demons that were still lurking beneath the surface.<p>

Mike had treated Josh to a lovely dinner in a very festively-decorated steakhouse...nothing swanky, but delicious. And after a walk around the late-night market that was in town, both men were back in their hotel room, lying comfortably in bed, the lights dimmed.

"So Michael," Josh said, gently rolling his naked, inked body over under the covers, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Mike felt for Josh's hand and clasped it. The warmth seemed to radiate from every pore on the older man.

"We need to talk baby," he said.

Josh didn't even need to ask what about.

"I can explain," he said.

"No need to explain," Mike said, "I just don't know why you'd let two old men take advantage of you like that...they could have seriously hurt you."

"Less of the old, Mikey, Orton's our age for a start!" Josh began.

"Compared to him you're just a boy, well, that's how I see you," Mike went on, "And the way everyone treats you when you do your backstagey bits."

"You do as well...you all pick on me, that's my job," Josh smiled.

"But you're not just an announcer butt-monkey, baby," Mike said, "You are a superstar who gets in the ring as well...and wins. Baby, you can make fun of me all you want, but when I first saw you have a proper match, with ring gear and stuff, and you moonsaulted, I got jealous."

"What of?"

"The way everyone loved you."

"Mikey...have you not SEEN the amount of tumblrs, fansites, livejournals dedicated to you? You'll have half a million Twitter followers by Christmas at this rate. And the fans love to ship you with about half the roster."

"Why wlould they want to imagine big fat me having sex?" Mike asked, chuckling.

"You'll be surprised," Josh smiled, "So far I've seen you shipped with Alex, Cena, Randy, a few times with Coddles, Teddy, Evvy, and Jake."

"Teddy? Really?" Mike grinned.

"Yeah," nodded Josh, "You were a roid-raged boyfriend beater in that one I believe."

"You read too much fan fiction...Coddles and Layla are such a bad influence," chuckled Mike, bringing their clasped hands to his soft lips and kissing them, "So have any fans shipped us yet?"

"One, an English boy writer has," Josh said, "Think he must stalk us! Mikey, another thing...lots of fans like to make you pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"It's because you are such a big diva, translates to hormonal mother," Josh said, smiling sweetly.

"How can guys have babies...ewwww...how would they...ewww! Joshua stop changing the subject...this is meant to be a big serious talk."

"Shipping you with Coddles is a funny one," Josh went on, "Probably because it would never happen in reality, because if that happened, you two would have to use a double-ended dildo!"

Mike shifted uncomfortably, hoping Josh wouldn't notice.

"Mikey?"

"Josh...I need to tell you something. Please don't be angry."

"What do you mean? I don't like the sound of this."

"When me and you split up..the first time, after you...said Alex's name...Coddles and I kept each other company because he and Teddy were having problems...we ended up."

"What did you end up doing?"

"We didn';t have sex...we just sucked each other. Baby you have to understand, at the time we both thought we were single. And we were keeping each other company."

Josh sighed.

"Wow, well...I never expected that. Mikey, I'm not angry at you, let's face it, who wouldn't want to go at it with Coddles? He's fucking hot. But he is my best friend. And despite his big mouth, he's delicate. And he'll kill me for telling you that. He hurts easily. He never would have had sex with youy, despite all the come-ons in the world. That ass is Ted's and Ted's alone. The moment your cock would be inside him he'd beg you to pull out."

"Can I ask how you know this...you two seem to know exactly how the other is wired?"

"We're just close friends, Mikey. You know that. He cleaned my wounds up when...you know what, happened."

"I know, I never thanked him properly for that," Mike said, "And baby, that shows how much I trust you...you and him shower together and you don;'t even get tempted."

"Because despite him being absolutely fucking hot as, he;s my friend...it'd be like fucking my younger brother. Wish my legs were like his, though."

"He's stopped waxing since he took to wearing kneepads," Mike said.

"Yeah, and because Teddy made him," Josh said.

"It's quite sweet really, how he does anything to make Teddy happy," Mike said, "I want that to be us...I'll do anything to make you happy, baby."

"Mikey, now what would the Universe say if they heard the Miz say that?" grinned Josh.

"Fuck them if they wanna laugh at me," Mike said, "Come here."

He pulled Josh's head towards his and softly began to plant kisses all over his face, on each of his blue eyes, his pointed nose, his adorably chubby cheeks, and of course his pouty lips.

"Hate to spoil the moment Mikey," Josh said, as innocently as he could, "But I got something needs taking care of."

He guided Mike's hand downwards between his legs and his hardon.

Mike just smiled and took Josh in his arms, rolling them over so Josh was on top, Mike spreading his legs and hooking them around Josh's back.

"Fuck me," he said.

"What happened to the talk?" Josh asked.

"Show me you love me, Josh." Mike's big eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Mikey...why the tears?"

"Just shut up. And fuck me. Love me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut it off there! I realised how long it took me to write this chapter (work = MANIC this week) so I wanted to make sure it was decent enough for you.<strong>

**Not as novel-like as the last one! And perhaps only T-rated A-Bourne but I promise we will get some soon now Evvy's back on TV!**

**If I don't write anything in the next few days, have an amazing Christmas, all :) xxxxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Christmas Special!**

_I won't number this chapter as although it is part of the story, it is going to be nothing but sheer SMUT. No plot, just lots of crudely lashed-together sex scenes. This is my holiday/Christmas gift to you as I sadly can't present naked Mikey and Josh, Ted and Cody, or Alex and Evvy (whomever your favourite couple of the series happens to be) to each and every one of you!_

_BTW I'm not sure LA has a German Christmas Market, was jus a tiny thing made up to open the chapter! And any GA-based readers, if you didn't get snow, I'm sorry...artistic licence!_

_Short and sweet...Merry Christmas all :) x_

* * *

><p>It was December the 23rd in LA, California, and two men had just entered their home from a lovely meal and a walk around the German Christmas market. They'd already exchanged gifts with friends and colleagues at the last Live event before Christmas.<p>

Josh had bought Cody and Ted the new Assassin's Creed game, a Zelda tee and some fishing line respectively, and Mike had also given Cody some Triforce-patterned lounge/pyjama pants. The Awesome one had agonised over what to buy his boyfriend's BFF and Josh had just said, if it involves super heroes, comics or video games, it was fine.

Mike had bought his boy another made-to-measure suit, an expensive grooming set, some very skimpy sexy briefs, and, he'd sweated blood over this, a big iced fruit cake which he'd made himself. Mike was a bit of a whizzkid in the kitchen (when he had the time) and he thought a home made cake was a nice personal thing. Despite his love of spoiling Josh, Mike didn't think himself the best present buyer so he hoped Josh would appreciate his efforts.

Josh had bought his man several things - two flash Armani button-downs, and some Armani boxers, skimpier than ones Mike norally wore, but Josh was determined to make Mike see himself as the sex god he was and definitely not fat. And because Mike was as much a designer label whore as he was a media whore! He'd also bought him a new Cartier watch, a new cookbook he knew Mike liked, as well as VIP tickets to the next Cleveland Browns game.

Anyway, the two boys had just got in, and Mike was padding up the stairs, trying not to give away his slight discomfort...he was wearing the tiniest thong underneath his smart black chinos.

As soon as the older man had entered the bedroom, the smaller, younger boy ambushed him from behind.

"Why the funny walk Mikey?" asked Josh playfully, pinning him to the bed.

"Nothing, baby." Mike said innocently.

"Don't lie to me, Michael," Josh said, trying and failing to look intimidating, "You need punishing anyway."

"Oh, do I now?" grinned Mike. His dick was already hardening in anticipation. Being punished? Yes please. Since Josh's ordeal and their reconiciliation, Mike had refused to top him, so of course he'd been getting it in the ass all the time. Now he was truly in touch with his submissive side. If Josh wanted to spank him, tie him up and fuck the living daylights out of his big ass, then that was fine by Mike. More than fine. And if Josh wanted to pull his hair while he fucked him, then that was fine too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Florida...<p>

"OH YES ALEX! FUCK ME!" screamed Evan. On his back. Legs in the air. Being totaly owned by his stockier, tanned, tall boyfriend Alex Riley.

Alex had Evan's legs clutched in both hands, as he held the small man in place with his powerful thighs, his peachy, solid ass moving in and out as he fucked Evan hard. Alex was so happy to have his Evvy back he'd been more than happy to top. And plus Evan's pale smooth legs looked so hot when they were raised and exposing that tiny, smooth, ass.

Alex forgot to worry about his injured thigh as Evan could be almost as demanding a bottom as he himself could be!

They'd been at it for about half an hour already and Alex wanted to keep Evan up all night. If he fucked Evan hard enough to satisfy him (for tonight), he hoped Evan would return the favour and bend HIM over. Alex needed a good seeing-to as well! Despite their smug bravado to Mike, Cody and Josh a few weeks ago at that hotel, they hadn't had full sex. They'd talked and slept naked together, but the only action that had gone on was just some sensual touching. Alex enjoyed foreplay just as much as being fucked in his ass.

Basically, they'd just explored each other, stroking, caressing every part of each other's body, each man describing in graphic detail just what he'd like to do to the other.

So Alex did the gentlemanly thing and duly obliged...pounding Evan until the high-flyer couldn't walk.

"Harder Alex. Come on! Fuck me!" begged Evan, reaching around and grabbing that gorgeous ass.

"Evvy..." moaned Alex.

"Shut up Alex." snapped Evan, spanking Alex's ass hard, "Don't talk. Fuck me. OH yeh! Like that! Oh ALEX! ALLLEX!"

"Say my name," panted Alex, as he sped his rhythm up, "Come on Evvy, scream for me."

"OH KEVIN!" screamed Evan as Alex went totally deep inside him, touching places very few of his previous fucks had gone (because they thought he was delicate and because they were more concerned about getting themselves off). Alex was wearing a cock ring. He didn't want to cum until Evan was inside him. But he wanted Evan to cum without touching himself.

And if you've ever been fucked by man in a cock ring, you'll know why Evan was currently in a total stupor...

And Alex was spurred on..he knew he'd hit Evan's prostate and continued to hit it, whimpers, mews and grunts escaping the Missouri native's lips as Alex continued his assault. Evan's eyes grew wider..his mouth dropped open...his legs were on fire...there was a volcano threatening to erupt between his legs...oh my...he was close..SO FUCKING CLOSE...he resisted the huge urge to fist his cock...come on Alex, make me fucking CUM!

From the look on Evan's face, and the ever-increasing speed of his whimpers, Alex knew Evan was painfully close to orgasm...but why was Evan biting his lip?

"Evvy, scream...please...cum. Cum!" he begged.

Evan shook his head. Alex got a naughty grin on his face and paused, pulling slowly out...more...not quite fully out.

Evan's forhead was beading on sweat. He looked delirious. Both at the pleasure Alex was giving him, and because of the huge dose of poppers he'd taken. And Alex was going to choose NOW to tease him?

Alex by now just had the tip still inside Evan. Without warning he thrust hard back inside.

Evan let out a scream. Alex began to pound him as hard as his sore thigh dared let him.

"OH! OHHHH! KEEEEVVVV!" howled Evan, eyes rolling right back in his head, "Gonaaa...gonnna..OH FUUUUCCKKK!"

He convulsed hard as finally, he shot hard...all over himself, a few globs even splashing Alex's chest.

Alex leaned down and softly kissed Evan's lips.

"Enjoy that?" he grinned.

Evan nodded, still blisfully high on the pleasure.

"I love you," he moaned.

"Love you too Mattie," Alex said. He only ever called Evan by his real name after sex.

* * *

><p>Ted DiBiase was doing his best to try and thaw an unusually icy Cody on the morning of December the 23rd.<p>

They were staying in Cody's Marietta home and were planning on spending Christmas with the Runnels clan as per usual. But Ted couldn't understand why his beau had been so miserable this week. Admittedly he'd been made an asshat of on the Smackdown taping (which of course went out tonight) by Booker T but that was hardly mean. Ted hadn't appeared on the taped show but had a good chuckle at Booker's gag...well actually, Ted had been with Hunter at the time, and had suggested that Hunter feed it to Booker down his headset for a laugh. Of course, as it was definitely Triple H-DX fare (piss-taking, slightly below the belt shitfuckery) and guaranteed to get heat, Hunter was well up for the idea.

Cody didn't realise that the Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer gag was his fiance's idea. And Ted was sure Cody would give him the silent treatment for a month. Even Josh had found it utterly hilarious and was clearly seen laughing his head off on the show.

"Come on baby boy, what's the matter?" Ted asked as they lay in the big squashy double bed they'd bought together 2 years previously.

Cody just whined petulantly and shuffled away.

"C'mon Coddles, stop this now, don't ruin the holidays with this face," Ted tried.

"Oh no, wouldn't want to spoilt festivities with my broken, freakish REINDEER nose!" snapped Cody. He threw the covers off and slipped his tanned, nude form into a dressing gown before Ted could respond.

The blonde sighed heavily as he stared at the retreating brunette. Cody when he was having one of his patented paddys was impossible. And this morning he'd been worse than ever. Ted sighed again and got out of bed. He slipped some boxers on and padded downstairs. He had an idea.

Realistically it was far too early to be drinking but the Missisippi native was getting desparate. He found a carton of cheap Walmart wine in the store cupboard and began to fiddle in the cupboards, taking out the bits he needed before sticking them all into a pan on the hob.

Soon the house began to fill with gorgeous Christmassy scents as the mulled wine Ted was making heated up. Georgia had been hit by a decent snowfall so it was perfect. Ted also dug out a half-eaten stollen loaf Cody had bought from the last town they'd had a Live tour show in, and sliced it up.

Cody felt his bad mood dissipate slowly as the heavy aromas of cinnamon, wine, cloves and oranges filled the house. His main reason for his mood this week was of course, it being the first Christmas without his beloved Dozer. He'd hoped Ted would have been more understanding. He'd showered and dressed, and to complete his look (cute yet gaudy reindeer-knitted jumper, Fitch sweatpants), he placed his off-duty glasses on his face.

He owed Teddy an apology.

Ted heard footfalls and spied the brunette entering the kitchen.

"Morning," he said cautiously.

"Morning Teddy," Cody said softly.

"Are we OK...or am I gonna get my head bitten off again?"

"Sorry," Cody said sheepishly.

"Coddles, baby...I love you but you must know how impossible to live with you can be sometimes," Ted replied patiently, "Talk to me baby boy, tell Deebo what's wrong."

Cody however was more interested in the pan.

"Teddy...is that?"

"Your favourite, now you gonna stop pouting?" Ted said, "By the way, love the knitted sweater."

He turned the hob ring off and poured some of the steaming red liquid into a mug, handing it to Cody.

"Thank you Teddy," Cody said, padding over and kissing Ted's lips, "Love you."

"Love you too trouble, now mush," Ted said, swatting Cody's ass.

"No Teddy, come sit," Cody said, grabbing his beau.

"Coddles, I'll freeze."

"You got me to keep you warm," grinned the IC champ as he pulled Teddy out onto the patio to sit and look at the snow-covered back garden.

Cody wrapped his big muscular arms (he was probably more stacked than Ted nowadays) around the shivering blonde as he sipped his wine. Any other circumstances and you'd call him an alky for drinking wine first thing..but it was Christmas and it was mulled so that was different.

"So spill," Ted said, "Why the face this week."

"Teddy...in case you forgotten, this will be my first holiday without..."

"Ohh.." Ted understood at once. And felt a total pillock for not realising beforehand.

"I miss him, Teddy," Cody said sadly.

"I know baby boy, I know," Ted said, "But come one now, it;s just us, in your home now, I got something that might take your mind off Dozer."

Cody took off his glasses.

"Why do you wear those stupid things when you're far too old to be a hipster and you don't even live the lifestyle?" asked Ted,

"I always thought you said I looked cute in glasses," Cody said.

"Yeah but...Coddles they don't even have lenses!" Ted said, "You don't need them. And plus they take focus away from your amazing eyes."

Cody got a big soppy smile on his face at this point.

* * *

><p>Now in the swish house in LA, there was a sight the WWE Universe would kill small animals to see - The Miz on all fours, in nothing but the tiniest black thong, crying out in pleasure as his boyfriend, the small inked commentator turned WWE Superstar Josh Mathews paddled him.<p>

"HARDER!" Mike cried out - he'd never done this sort of thing before and was actually really enjoyng it...

"Been a bad boy...coming on to my show...and badmouthing us all!" Josh growled, still sounding more and more like an angry puppy. He smacked Mike's ass with the paddle one more time.

"OH YEAH!" Mike gasped.

Josh put the paddle down and reached for the cinnamon-scented lube. Well it was approaching Christmas. He slicked himself up.

"As you have been a bad boy Michael," he said, "Do you think you deserve prep?"

"No," Mike said, shooting Josh a naughty smile.

Josh would never fuck anyone dry..so he decided to prep Mike anyway. He lined up behind Mike, lifting the thin material from between those gorgeous ass cheeks. He was going to torture Mike by making him wear the thong whilst they fucked. He took aim and thrust right inside the older man.

Mike moaned in pleasure as Josh entered him. They were obviously still in a very long make-up sex phase of their relationship...not that he minded one little bit. Though he might mind less if this fucking constricting pouch was removed...his cock was threatening to burst out.

"OH yeah! Oh yeaah! Oh! Ooooh! oooooh!" he cried out, the shouts mixing nicely with Josh's whimpers from behind.

"Oh fuck...MIKEEEEEY!" howled Josh suddenly as he drove deep inside Mike...he'd already been close just from going all dominatrix on Mike...that was something to gossip about with Coddles when they visited Ted and Cody on Boxing Day.

* * *

><p>In Marietta, Georgia, the living room was lit just by the log fire and fairy lights...and the soft moans of two men gently having slow, sensual sex on the comfy sofa .<p>

"Ohh...aaah...mmmm," whimpered the younger of the two, the brunette who was also the bottom, gently moving on top of his older, blonde lover's lap.

"You close, baby boy?" purred Teddy.

Cody nodded, his blue eyes heavy-lidded with the pleasure. Ted grabbed those cut hips and began to thrust in a bit harder..and a lot deeper...Cody's eyes rolled back as his prostate got well and truly hammered...he was too lost to even moan...this was why no boy could ever compare to his Teddybear...

"Tedddeeeee..." he sighed, hands grabbing at those love handles and those narrow hips he adored so much.

"Yeah?" purred Ted...his accent gloriously thick as he was so turned on. He gently lifted Cody up and moved him around, placing the 215lb man softly onto his back and continued to fuck him...instantly Cody's hands grabbed Ted's bubble butt...his favourite part of his beau. And yes, Ted had been doing squats to make his ass bigger, and rounder. He would do anything to make his Coddles happy.

"Gonna...gonna..." groaned Cody.

"Go on then, do it for your Teddybear.." Ted said, voice dripping with lust.

Cody began to mew and whine, and he thrust his body upwards as he shot white ropes all over his stomach.

"Love you Teddy," he murmured, leaning up to steal a kiss, "Happy holidays."

"Love you too Coddles," Ted replied, pulling out and pulling Cody close, kissing the top of that soft dark brown hair.

"Teddy...you didn't come," the brunette said.

"Way to break a moment," Ted grinned.

"Got a better moment," Cody said, scooting down, fixing his blue eyes on the blonde the entire time as he took Ted's length down his throat...his big mouth definitely had many uses!

* * *

><p>And in another house...<p>

"OH YEAH!" screamed a pretty young man as his lover drove inside him one final time, coming copiously.

"Gonna come for me then, Jackie boy?" drawled his lover as he reached to jerk the younger man's cock.

"Matteeee...please!" moaned Jack.

Matt Striker duly obliged.

Yep, Joe Hennig was history. And Matt was right now in bed with his former colleague, Jack Korpela. Like Hennig before him, Jack was always attracted to Matt's sexy voice. And as he found out, that voice translated into pretty shit-hot sex.

Jack was beginning to wish he hadnt left the WWE now...

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few snippets of smut, the main gift was the A-Bourne which I haven't delivered for a while!<strong>

**Merry Christmas everyone :) Love Elstro1988 xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Hope you all had a great Christmas, and happy New Year to you all! Sorry it's been so long but I've had the tiniest bit of writer's block! Which is rare for me._

_Major spoilers for this week's Raw BTW, for those who didnt see it yet!_

_Never mind, on with the show!_

* * *

><p>New Year's resolutions. Everyone made them. Whether they stuck to them was another matter entirely.<p>

And that's just what Cody Rhodes was thinking when his fiance Ted DiBiase was once again yarning on about what 2012 should hold for them.

"Baby boy?"

Ted's sexy, syrupy drawl always broke Cody out of a daydream, especially when he called him that.

"Yeah?"

"So tell me, go on...what are yours?"

"My what?"

"Resolutions? You not been listening?"

"Teddy...sorry."

Ted just chuckled.

"I got lots," Cody said, fixing his forget-me-not blue eyes onto his beau.

"Let's hear them then."

Cody shuffled in his seat. They were en route to Memphis for the first Raw of 2012.

"Number one. Stop being a castrated little fag and man up."

Ted almost spun the hire car off the interstate in surprise.

"Cody?"

"Teddy, don't even go there, it's not up for discussion. I know what everyone thinks about me...prissy, faggy, queer who doesn't deserve his title and riding on his dad's name."

"Where did all this come from?"

"People talk," Cody said simply, "And I've been called 'castrated' by more than a few. Someone else said the reason your ass is so big is because my balls are in your trunks."

"And who might that have been?" Ted growled.

"No-one," Cody said quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Cody Runnels."

"Okay, it was Dustin."

"WHAT?"

"Not him, he showed me some of his DMs. There's a reason he's a total douche on Twitter...he gets so much hate mail about me. And you all wonder why I don't get one?"

Ted exhaled. Well this was news. He didn't know what surprised him more - that people had nothing better to do than rag on Cody about his personal life - or the fact that it bothered the Intercontinental Champion so much. Cody always seemed to Ted to be the last person to give two shits about what people thought of him.

"Mind you," he said, "I remember seeing some of the crazy shit that used to be posted on your Facebook."

"Exactly. So you are all gonna see a different Cody in 2012," Cody finished.

"Any more?" asked Ted, thinking it best to move the conversation on.

"Get a match with Dustin at Wrestlemania, and become World Heavyweight Champion before the summer?" Cody said, "I mean it Teddy, new year, new me. And new you. I am determined to get you to upper-mid-card at least."

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked Ted, "Hang on...when you and your Dad disappeared on Christmas Day for a bit...what was all that about?"

"That, Theodore," smirked Cody, "Is strictly between two Runnels."

He rested his hand on Ted's.

"WHat happened to big, tough, new Cody?" grinned Ted.

"Don't think you're getting out of it, Theodore!" Cody grinned back, "Nothing changes when it comes to you. I love you, remember?"

"Do you? I kinda forgot." smirked Ted.

"Yep," Cody said, bringing Ted's hand to his pouty lips and kissing it, "Even when I'm World Champion this year, my best trophy will still be my Teddy bear. Hope you like being engaged to a champion."

And didn't he know it...Cody couldn't take his eyes off the Southern blonde. Particularly that ass. Oh God, that ass.

"Coddles.." Ted began, about to tell Cody that duh, he'd been engage to a champ since the end of summer. But he knew better than to argue with his Coddles.

"Ted..shush. Just concentrate on the road." Cody said, still holding the blonde's hand obstinately, "And you are only removing that hand to shift a gear."

Now who was Ted to argue with that?

* * *

><p>Ted and Cody had arrived at the arena. The air was still biting cold as they heaved their bags out of the boot of the maroon Mazda.<p>

"Baby boy, let me," Ted said as Cody pulled his backpack on. Ted deftly buckled it across the front. Cody just smiled warmly. He wasn't going to stop expressing how he felt about Ted in public - on the contrary, he was going to do it a whole lot more.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too baby boy," Ted said, pecking Cody on the lips.

"Enough to let me come to the DiBiase Posse?"

"Nope," grinned Ted, "You know you can't."

"Worth a try," Cody said.

"What? No big eyes, no whining...wow I like the new Coddles," Ted said.

"About that." Cody grinned.

"What?"

"That nickname."

"Coddles?"

"Yeah. That. I'm not sure I want to be called that anymore. Too prissy. What's wrong with my actual name?"

"Nothing, baby boy, it's just, we've all called you that."

"Nuh-uh." Cody shook his head, "Just you, Joshy, Lay, and maybe one of two others...I'm Cody, Codes or Codeman to the rest. What's wrong with that?"

"Codeman's just...too fratboyish," Ted said, "Besides, I like having cuddles with Coddles."

Wow. Ted had gone soft.

But Cody couldn't fight the big silly grin that was now forming on his face. His armour would always be cracked by Ted being soppy. He held his arms out and gave Ted a big hug...one of his patented warm, soft ones.

"Now shoo," he said, "Yeah that's right Teddy, I'm not 'trouble' anymore."

And there were the adorable air quotes again. Ted just chuckled.

"Oh can it. You always will be trouble to me, see ya at the briefing. Love you."

He kissed Cody once more before departing towards the parking lot, where a few people were starting to gather. Cody watched the blonde walk, his eyes immediately focussing on the big, juicy, bubble ass in those lounge pants Ted was wearing. He was hard. Just from looking at Ted's ass. In clothes. Four years this year they will have been together and still Cody got a hardon from just _looking_ at the older blonde.

Cody just sighed and made his way inside. Well he got as far as the door before a little brunette man wearing an adorable purple hoodie and thin-rimmed, oblong glasses came out, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey Josh," Cody said.

The little man was snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh hey Coddles, happy new year!" Josh said, "Where's my hug then, bitch?"

Cody opened his arms and Josh fell into them. Josh pecked Cody's cheek before breaking the hug.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Pretty cool, yourself?"

"Join me for a smoke?"

Cody just grinned and followed Josh back into the parking lot and onto the edge of a large flower planter.

Josh sparked two cigarettes and handed one to his best friend.

"Okay, what's eating you?" he asked.

Cody sighed. Josh never missed a beat.

"I've had a big think over the weekend," he said, "Was telling Teddy about my New Year's resolutions."

"Okay Coddles, let's hear them," Josh said, "Nobody I know takes them as seriously as you."

"Number one," Cody said, "You are all gonna see a new Cody. I snapped my off duty glasses and there is to be no more slumber nights with wine, and no more you all hating me at breakfast."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sick of being called a castrated fembot," Cody said firmly, "I could be in line for a World title shot this year. And another thing Josh, can you stop calling me Coddles? What's wrong with my real name?"

Josh had noted that he;d been called 'Josh' instead of Cody's regular nickname for him 'Joshy' twice now.

"Nothing," he said, "I always liked calling you Coddles, just my nickname...well everyone's nickname."

"Makes me sound like a cuddly teddy bear or something," Cody said.

"Coddles...sorry..Cody, what's brought all this on?" asked Josh, "Not like you to give a fuck what people think?"

"Teddy was just as bad," Cody said, "I just want to change."

"Who's been bitching, come on, out with it!" Josh said, "I'm not stupid, Coddles."

"JOSH!"

"Sorry. Codeman better?"

"Just my real name would be nice."

"Okay...Codfish."

"Oh I've had enough of this." snapped Cody. He threw his half-smoked cig on the ground and stamped on it before storming inside.

Josh huffed with annoyance. Great way to start the first Raw of 2012...a Cody Rhodes tantrum. Even Ted hated dealing with those. Josh set on after his pissed-off friend. Cody found the locker room and slapped open the door.

"Oh hey Codeman, we're opening tonight!" grinned Daniel Bryan, the new World Champ.

"Hey Bry, are we? awesome!" smiled Cody, "See Josh, Bryan manages OK."

Daniel caught Josh's eye quizzically.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Cody said, padding over to one of the two toilet cubicles and locking the door.

Josh shook his head.

"What's with him?" asked Daniel.

"Oh God," sighed Josh, "He's going on about wanting to change himself. Nobody's allowed to call him Coddles anymore. Said something about being called a castrated fembot."

Bryan whistled

"Rosa, Slater or Gabriel?" he asked.

"Probably," Josh said, "It's weird...he's never given a fuck before now."

"Mind you, he's pretty much the star of Smackdown at the moment, maybe he's feeling a bit self-conscious," Bryan said.

"Yeah, that's true...but what I like about him is that big kid mentality...I live for his teasing!" Josh complained.

"He is a laugh...off screen," agreed Bryan, "Do you think him and Ted are OK?"

"Oi!" came Cody's voice, "I'm still here, mind your mouths."

"Wow, he didn't even call us bitches," Josh said.

"I was just going to say that," Bryan said, "Codeman, I'll see you in the ring. Laters Josh. You competing tonight?"

"Nope, just my usual 'guest at this time' with Ziggles," Josh said, "Easy one for me tonight. Laters."

"Laters."

The bearded vegan left the room, gold slung over his shoulder.

"Coddles, if you don't elaborate what's wrong, I mean it, this phone is going under that door and the whole WWE Universe will see you taking a dump."

"And if you don't shut up, the door is coming open," countered Cody.

"Coddles, please," Josh said.

"Josh. If you call me that once more I will not speak to you. Respect my wishes, please. You're my best friend, I'd have thought you of all people would understand."

"Is it so important to you?"

"Yeah. Damn right it is. My name is Cody. C. O. D. Y. Is it such an ugly name?"

"No, but we just call you that stuff in fun."

"How do you explain Codfish then?" asked Cody indignantly.

"That was one of Cena's," Josh explained, "You know what a goof he can be."

"I also know what a dirty old perv he can be," Cody said, "Josh, come in next to me...if he catches you alone here he might just bend you over a bench or something."

"Cody, he's not like that, anyway it was me that flirted with him and Randy that night," Josh said, "And plus...I don't need to go."

"Just come in next to me, know you're still here then," Cody said.

"Okay, if its what you want," Josh said, padding into the next cubicle and bolting the door. He felt a bit of a prat sitting ina toilet, especially if anyone came in...not to mention people would wonder what the hell he was up to!

"Cody," Josh said, "Who has been giving you shit?"

"Fans. Nobodies." Cody said, "Have you ever stopped and wondered why I don't get a Twitter, or why I gave up my Facebook account? Or why Dustin acts like he does on there?"

"Yeah but it's your business, baby," Josh said.

"No...Josh...please, only Teddy is allowed to call me that. If you must use a term of enderment, call me man like most guys do. Not baby or bitch or any of that gay shit."

"Wow, topping has really brought out your alpha male side," Josh snarked.

"Josh! Be serious."

"Wow...okay. So because some dickheads with too much time on their hands have been writing bitchy shit to your brother on a social networking site, you've decided to basically repress your personality?"

Cody was silent for a moment. He knew Josh was right. Teddy might have been the love of his life but he knew Josh would instantly see through him - was a mark of how well both men knew each other.

Josh unbolted the door and padded out.

"I'm gonna go for another smoke, you finishing up yet?"

"In a bit."

Josh began to change into his suit for tonight. He'd just picked a generic one for his small segment with Dolph. He decided to keep his glasses for now.

At that point the toilet flushed and Cody padded out. He gave Josh a small smile as he found his bag and began to strip off.

"You putting your ring gear on already?"

"Why not?" Cody said.

"Oh jesus Coddles, could have warned me you were commando under there!" Josh cried, averting his eyes hastily as Cody's flaccid cock came into view.

"Afraid you won't measure up?" Cody smirked.

"Cody, is that HAIR on your legs?" Josh asked.

"Yup, another resolution, stop being such an anal priss about shaving," the brunette said, "Teddy said he likes a bit of hair on his men."

"You're the only man he's ever slept with!" argued Josh.

"And the only man he ever WILL sleep with," Cody said, "Josh, seriously, all the time we've seen each other...how big are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Josh.

"Just curious," the brunette shrugged.

"If I get hard, its your fault and you can explain to Mikey and Teddy," Josh said, unbuttoning his chinos and dropping them.

"Those briefs are hot," Cody commented.

"What happened to manly, jock Cody from five minutes ago?"

"Okay Joshy, I can't lie to you."

"That's better...Coddles."

Cody smiled again..the first one Josh felt was genuine since they'd bumped into each other today.

"Love you," Cody said, "Now get your cock out, bitch."

"Coming from any other dude on this roster, that would be creepy," Josh said, peeling his Aussiebums down.

Cody padded over.

"Fuck me...no wonder Mikey's so happy," he said, "Up close..you're my size."

"How many guys do you know that do this sorta gay shit and not fuck each other or get freaked out?" commented Josh.

"Not many," agreed Cody, "S'OK Joshy, you can put it away now...unless you want a sucking."

"CODDLES!"

Cody was snickering naughtily. Josh was so glad to see him behaving like the naughty scamp he was again.

The brunette pulled a tiny blue thong over himself before slipping his white trunks on.

"You in kneepads has grown on me," Josh said, "But I miss admiring your amazing legs...what did Teddy have to say about that?"

"He was happy...after all they are his property," Cody beamed, "So many people on wrestling forums and shit have said I look better for wearing them."

"But your long, Stacy Keibler legs were what made you unique," Josh said.

"Joshy, when you gonna start wearing shorts or tights that cover your ass?" countered Cody.

"Never," Josh said, "Unless it's Lay's purple pants."

"Does Mikey not get jealous?" asked Cody.

"Nope, anyway I've seen how many fanboys and fangirls want on his juicy ass," Josh said.

"It is pretty hot. Though he's got a lot of work to do before he even gets one half as bootylicious as Teddy's."

"You didn't just say that?" Josh said, cackling with laughter.

Mike came in at that point, fresh from his quick workout. He thought his baby might be in here gassing.

"Hey Coddles, happy new year," he said, "So what have I missed?"

"Don't ask," Josh said, padding backwards as Mike's arms gently closed around him.

"Mizzlekins," Cody said shortly, "A question. Do you object to people perving on DAT ass in the tiny shorts he wears?"

"Only if the pervs are Orton, Cena or any dirty old man," Mike said, "If they're hot, then they can look...at the end of that day, I'm hitting that, not them."

"Michael!" Josh said, quite shocked.

"You love it," Mike smirked, "Coddles, did you buy Teddy any bigger tights this holiday? His ass gets any bigger the ones he wears at the moment will get eaten!"

"Nope, the more can see that ass, the better," Cody grinned, "By the way Miz, have you not overdone it a bit on the old tanning?"

Mike flipped Cody off.

"He is right baby," Josh said.

"Oh back off you pair of queens," Mike said, "Is anyone in the stalls?"

"Oh not you and all," Josh said, "Do I give out laxative vapours or something?"

"That's a no?" Mike said, "Catch you in a bit then."

He padded over to the cubicles.

"Cig break?" asked Josh.

"Do a JoMo," Cody smirked.

"Oh so when its not you, it's OK to take voyeuristic snaps?" demanded Josh.

"JoMo snapped him on the crapper once before AND put it on Twitter!" Cody said.

"Yeah that's partly the reason for the huge beatdown I gave him on his final appearance!" Mike said, "That and for the whole Big Fat Mike thing."

"He should know better, he was a bit of a bitch really," Josh said, "And yeah that picture was hilarious...particularly because Mikey was regretting eating enchiladas."

"EWWWW!" Cody exclaimed as Josh chuckled mischeivously, "Joshy, you owe me a smoke for that!"

It was remarkable how much the brunette's demeanour had changed since his arrival. However he was still going to keep to his resolutions..or at least tone down his big kid-like tendencies.

* * *

><p>Mike was backstage, fresh from his beatdown from Ronnie.<p>

"Was pretty hard on you wasn't he?" said his former tag partner and returning superstar, Chris Jericho.

"No more than usual," Mike said.

"How are you and...is it Striker you're dating?"

"Josh Mathews."

"Sorry buddy. How you guys doing...been a while now hasn't it?"

"Almost a year...fuck me," Mike said, "Yeah it has! We've broken up twice though."

"Doesn't surprise me, you always were a big stubborn ass, Mizanin," chuckled Jericho.

"Oh shut up, fairy lights," Mike said.

"So what else have I missed?" asked Chris.

"Well Rhodes and DiBiase are still together," Mike said, "So are Orton and Cena, and Evvy's dating Alex now."

"Alex?"

"Riley," Mike said, "Keep up, old man!"

"Well I've been busy, OK?" countered Chris, "Can't believe Deebo and Codeman are still bumpin' uglies."

"Coddles will murder you for saying that, they're engaged!" Mike said.

"Wow," Chris said, "Actually from some of the shit I've seen on SES, is it true Mathews is wrestling now?"

"Yup," Mike said.

"So those weren't doctored...does that mean he really does wear Diva clothes?"

"Yep," Mike said again, "Pervs can't keep their eyes off him!"

Chris chuckled. His old buddy was always a possessive man. And stubborn as hell.

"Another thing, are Mathews and Codeman still the queen bitches of Smackdown?"

Mike facepalmed.

"Oh God yes, more's the pity!" he groaned. Chris laughed again.

"Those two made it like high school, especially with Layla!" he said.

"Chris, can I just ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away, man."

"Were you ever funny about your wife's past?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well one of the reasons Josh and I had problems is because I couldn't accept that he used to be a major slut."

"Oh fuck yeah, course...forgot about all that shit. Amazing when you're not on the road for a while."

"Was I being an asshole for getting pissed at him."

"Yeah, a stubborn one at that!" Chris grinned, "You can't change your past...I wish I didn't have such douchebag hair in my WWE debut but again, can't change that!"

* * *

><p>Poor Matt Striker. He knew he should never have told his announcer colleague about his new squeeze.<p>

Right now, here he was, cornered by a grinning Josh and Cody in the hotel bar.

"Well well well, someone's quite the player," Cody was saying, "Bet McGillicutty's happy about being thrown away for a pretty commentary boy."

"Come on Coddles, admit it, Korpela is much hotter," Josh was saying, "And amazing sex."

"How would you know...oh don't tell me..." groaned Matt.

"Pounded him through the mattress," Josh said proudly, "He takes it like an absolute champ."

"Screams as well, doesn't he?" put in Cody.

Matt was blushing.

"What's it to do with you two who I'm fucking anyway?" he spluttered.

"We just like to know," Josh said, "Come on Striker, you know the score around here, nothing gets past me or Coddles."

"Damn right," put in Cody, shuffling in next to Matt and smiling sweetly at him, "So, what is Korpela like in bed?"

Matt smiled in spite of himself. Jack was hot as fuck, and, as Mathews correctly stated, shit-hot sex.

"Best I've ever had," he said, "I make him squeal. Do you know he's managed to sign with FCW?"

"Really? Wow!" Josh said.

"Called up Hunter just before Christmas," Matt said, "And amazingly, he's been signed to developmental."

"Good for Jack," Cody said.

"And he doesn't wear kneepads, I've seen his gear," Matt grinned, "In a way, Runnels, I guess I have you to thank."

"And why is that, Mattie?" smirked Cody.

"He still follows the Dashing grooming tips religiously - never seen legs so smooth," Matt said, "He's so soft...oh fuck you Runnels, now I'm hard."

Cody chuckled.

"It's what he lives for, turning announcers into twinks," Josh quipped.

"You mean lowly, ANNOUNCERS like Booker?" smirked Matt.

"Hey Mattie...oh...hey Josh, hey..Cody."

To their surprise, Jack Korpela had sauntered over. Looking quite sexy in a fitted red button-down and skinny jeans.

"Hey Jack," Josh said, "How you doing?"

"Awesome thanks," Jack replied, crossing one leg over the other and snuggling close up to Matt. He'd certainly changed since they'd last seen him!

"We'll leave you alone then, I imagine those legs won't be crossed for long!" smirked Cody.

"Fuck you Runnels."

"Never bothered you before, Striker."

Matt flipped Cody off.

"Smoke time?" Josh asked.

"Hadn;t you better go suck up to Mikey?" hit back Cody.

"He's too busy being bullied into downing Coors with Hager, he's fine," Josh said, "As long as he doesn't try and mount him again."

"Would you?" asked Cody.

"Hell yes, those hips could do bad things to my ass," Josh said, "COddles, if you were single, and Swagger wasn't straight...would you?"

"I would climb onto that beefcake and ride until I'm sore," Cody said.

"Coddles, don't change. Please. Ever?"

"Seeing as you asked, Joshy, I might consider it."

They made their way into the smoking area.

"Seeing as its just us out here," Cody asked, "Jack Korpela...hot or not?"

"Why you even asking when I've smashed that ass into oblivion?" asked Josh.

"I mean the new twink that's sat with Striker, not the cute, quiet announcer," Cody said.

"Hell yes...Striker's a lucky bastard."

"Forgot how fun this was...Joshy...serious question...Ryder? Would you?"

"Cute guy, but no," Josh said, "Bet he talks too much during sex."

"Nice ass though," Cody said. "Okay, Alex?"

"Riley? Coddles..."

"Oh...course."

"Probably not a good idea to do this when Mikey and Teddy are inside," Josh said.

"Can't take the heat, bitch?" chuckled Cody.

"Oh can it. Or I'll mail Ted that photo."

"What photo...Joshy, I hate you."

"You love me really."

"No I don't - you're a dirty, bottom-feeding trashbag hoe."

"At least there's not a film of jizz all over my championship belt."

"JOSHY!"

And Josh began to erupt in peals of adorable giggles as his best friend wrestled him to the floor and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Whoa...bad time?" said a voice. Dolph had come out to the smoking area, accompanied by Nikki Bella.

"Are you sure you two aren't fucking?" asked Nikki.

"Quite sure," Cody replied, "I could show the dollar sign on my ass if you want?"

"No...really...nice though it is, Codes," Nikki giggled.

"When the hell did you...fuck this is news to me!" Josh said.

"And you wonder why I got naked in the dressing room in front of you." Cody said.

"I don't even want to know what goes on in there!" Nikki said, raising her hand.

"Oh you don't. When those two are in the locker room, it's a no go area," grinned Dolph, "I got a whole load of respect for Deebo and Mike for putting up with them!"

"Hashtag bleachjob - get your roots done and shut up!" Cody hit back.

"Ouch..." chuckled Dolph, "So lets see the dollar sign then?"

"You can't, because there isn't one, but it shut you both up!" Cody grinned.

"Sorry about him," Josh said, "He's a little hyper tonight. Good match by the way Nikki."

"Could have been better, apparently we got more time than Bryan and Codes," she said.

"Yup," Cody put in.

Speaking of the devil, the World Champ appeared, diet coke in hand.

"No vegan beer?" asked Cody.

"Surprise surprise, no," Bryan said, "You less pouty tonight Codeman?"

"About that, sorry," Cody said sheepishly, "Is Teddy OK in there?"

"Er..." Bryan said.

Cody's eyes narrowed.

"He's yakking in the restrooms, was coming to find you actually Codeman," the WHC said.

Cody huffed and rolled his eyes.

Josh failed to stifle a giggle.

"His own fault," Cody scowled, "He keeps saying he will try and drink Stephen under the fucking table!"

"Dude, he's Irish! Impossible!" Bryan said.

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose you could call this filler but I think it was a little development, plus it's been a long time since I put anything up!<strong>

**Hope you like it anyway xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Lovely responses to the last chapter! Yeah Coddles won't change...in a away he was being a mouthpiece for me hitting out at criticism I received about how I characterised him!_

_Yeah the last chapter was meant to bring a sense of normality to proceedings and sometimes it is nice to slow the pace down a little. Smackdown this week , wow,- I still maintain somebody from the Creative team reads this fic..._

* * *

><p>After hugging Mike goodbye in his taxi to the airport and mentally counting down until the next Live show, Josh hitched up his backpack and padded over to the maroon Mazda which was waiting for him. He was going to ride with Cody and Ted to Little Rock for tonight's taping.<p>

"Come on Joshy, quit bellyaching and get in," Cody said.

It was a quiet journey - Ted was subdued, well hungover...serve him right for trying to compete with Stephen at drinking! Josh was immersed in Angry Birds - he'd only recently discovered just how addictive the meme-ish game was! And Cody was saddled with driving duties, and he did drive, as Ted had said on many occasions, like a grandma.

But soon they were pulling up at the arena.

"Oh God...no," groaned Cody, spying two men and a dark-haired girl getting out of a white Impala.

"I still can't recover from last week...who let Slater on the mic?" Josh put in.

"Stay in the car, they won't see us," Ted said.

"Wonder who they'll make you put over this week?" Cody complained as soon as Justin, Heath and Rosa were out of sight.

"Coddles, I'm OK with it, honestly," Ted said, "Anyway, tonight, I get to show off those new trunks you got made for me."

"What's this?" asked Josh.

"Christmas present from trouble here," Ted said, adjusting his visor, "Made me some DiBiase Posse trunks."

"Designed all by yours truly," grinned Cody.

"Do they cover your ass crack, Teddy?" smirked Josh.

"Yeah, that's MY ass, ring rats can get their dirty eyes off!" Cody put in.

"Ooooh, bitchy," Josh teased, "All set for your title match?"

"Hell yeah!" Cody said.

At last they gathered their paraphernalia up and left the car, making their way inside.

Soon they found the running order board, and sure enough, Josh was scheduled to work a dark match before the show started - the time it took him to go backstage, get his suit on and come out with Cole to the announcers' desk could be edited out - which was why Josh's matches were mostly on Superstars or Smackdown - but first he had to commentate for Superstars.

"What outfit you gonna wear?" asked Cody.

"Black and red stripy, its hot as fuck," Josh grinned.

Yep, another Layla cast-off. Black shorts, black boots, with red and white stripes on the kickpads bearing the word 'FLAWLESS', a red and white belt, and a red, white and black armband also bearing Laycool's word.

"You should get those redone with 'not wise'," Cody said.

"Never thought of that," Josh said, "Though I wear these to keep the fans thinking of Lay."

"She's at FCW next week!" Cody reminded him.

"Oh yeah, Coddles, it's a date, don;t forget it!"

"How could I? Teddy, show Joshy the trunks I had made for you!"

Ted rolled his eyes and reached into his bag.

"No Teddy, model them, get the full effect!" crowed Cody.

"I charge extra for that!" Ted smirked. He was remarkably cheery considering this week he was down to lose to Hunico.

Cody laughed derisively at something else that caught his eye.

"Joshy! Joshy!" he said, "Check this out! One-Man-Failed-Genetics Experiment is jobbing to fucking Hornswoggle!"

Josh joined in the laughter.

"Oh that's beautiful! How the fuck am I expected to call that?" he choked.

"So trouble, you still gonna be my champ tonight or are you giving it to that over the hill announcer?" asked Ted, deepening his voice on the word 'announcer' in a pretty bad impression of Cody.

"Still your champ, Teddy," Cody grinned.

At that point his phone buzzed. He checked to see who was texting him.

"Oh awesome, Dustin's here!" he said.

"He's here most days, duh," Josh said.

"I know but I think we're doing a segment," Cody said, "I can't wait...this feud is gonna be epic."

"Josh, who you against?" asked Ted.

"Tyson," Josh said, "Pretty sweet."

"Winning or losing?"

"Winning."

"Joshy? Win by moonsault, please."

"I always do, Coddles, you should know!"

"If you do, I will too!"

Ted couldn't hide his glee. He loved seeing his man moonsault - in Ted's opinion, only Evan could better Cody at the moonsault...that move was a thing of a beauty, style and grace...which was why Cody didn't do it often.

"Got no choice then," grinned Josh, "Look at Teddy, he's wetting himself."

"Awwww Teddy, getting you worked up...make sure you get a good seat, I will moonsault just for you!" Cody beamed.

"Oh blech, Coddles, really?" Josh said.

Cody flipped him off.

"It's BORING when YOU do it," he pouted.

"MEAN!" Josh said, "Right, Teddy, hold him down...somebody's asking for a tickling."

"Let me," Ted grinned, and Cody cried out adorably as Ted wrestled him to the carpeted floor of the atrium, tickling Cody under his arms where he knew the ravenette was especially ticklish! The youngest man let out peals of laughter as his beau attacked him.

"TEDDY! THEODORE...STOP" cried Cody, flailing his limbs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I really worry about you guys sometimes," came a voice.

Daniel Bryan had arrived.

"He called my moonsault boring!" Josh said.

"Hey, don;t involve me, I'm just passin' by!" Bryan said.

"Good luck, don't let Show sit on you!" Cody said, face red, chest heaving in and out from the tickling attack.

"Hey Deebo, where is he most ticklish?" asked Bryan.

"Why do you ask?" Ted smirked.

"So next time he spoils issues of comics I haven't read or steals my graphic novels in Raw locker rooms..."

"Coddles!" Ted said.

"You weren't reading it, and plus it was compensation for jobbing to YOU!" Cody said.

"Next time Codeman, I will tickle you in that ring, and big Teddybear can't save your ass then!" chuckled Bryan.

* * *

><p>Superstars had finished and now the Smackdown taping was due to start once Josh's match was complete and the little man had put his grey suit on.<p>

He was in the locker room with Cody and Ted, and all three men were changing into their ring gear.

Ted was first to change.

"Come on then Deebo let's see the new trunks," Josh said.

"Why is everyone calling me that all of a sudden?" asked Ted.

"Because it's a sexy nickname, and means I get exclusive rights to Teddy," Cody smirked.

"Coddles...shut up!" Josh teased.

Cody flipped him off and laced his boots. He was first to have changed. He padded over to the wall and reached behind himself, gradually lowering is body until he was in a full-blown crab position on the floor.

"Coddles, what are you doing?" asked Ted.

"Just preparing to moonsault...Joshy you never do this before a match, you should."

"You're worse than Dolph!" Josh smirked.

Cody kicked his legs up and flipped his body over, back onto his feet.

"Woooo! Flawless!" Josh chuckled.

Ted shook his head and reached into his bag before kicking off his sweats.

Josh had to fight back a giggle - Cody's blue eyes were fixed upon that amazing ass in the black sports thong. Not that you could accuse someone of perving on their own boyfriend/fiance.

"Coddles, stop drooling," Josh said. Though he couldn't deny that Ted had an amazingly hot ass. Not as juicy or as grabbable as Mike's but still...DAYUM.

Cody flipped him off again and continued to ogle Ted as the blonde pulled on a brand new pair of black and orange printed trunks, bearing 'DIBIASE POSSE' in a font that looked a lot like the Back To The Future font.

"What do you think, Joshy?" asked Cody.

"Hot!" Josh said, "They remind me of the Boston Bruins a little bit."

Ted shrugged.

"Yeah well, I'm not great with colours," Cody said.

"LIAR!" Josh said, "You pick his clothes out all the time!"

"Oh can it..bitch." Cody grinned, "Joshy...when did you last shave your legs?"

"Oh fuck." Josh knew there was something he had to do at the hotel yesterday, "It's OK, changed my mind anyway, want to wear these."

He kicked his jeans off and bent over to pull out a pair of shiny dark purple trousers with a black belt on them. He was well aware that the black Aussiebums he was wearing today were very tight and showed his ass off to perfection.

Cody tiptoed over and groped Josh's ass.

"Hey!" he said reproachfully.

But then he squeaked with surprise when Ted did the same.

"Couldn't help myself!" the blonde said mischeivously.

"Want me to grope yours, Theodore?" demanded Josh.

"Hey...that's my ass and mine alone!" Cody put in.

"And this ass is Mikey's, Coddles." Josh said, pulling on the purple trousers and pulling the belt tight. His waist was so slim..no wonder he could comfortably wear the very petite Layla's clothes. He then slid his feet into his black wrestling boots before hooking them through the fabric stirrups.

"You not got the headscarf thing?" asked Cody.

"Because it says Laycool on it, dickhead," Josh said, pulling the 'FLAWLESS' sleeve on to his left arm.

"Cig?" asked Cody.

"Oh go on then, if I must," Josh said, reaching into his bag.

"Thedore, you joining us?" asked Cody.

"Nope, I'm gonna hit catering," Ted said.

"Teddy...come with!" begged Cody.

"No way," Ted said, "You don;t want me in your mean girls time."

Ted just padded out, chuckling to himself. Cody's eyes immediately fell back on his retreating, trunk-clad bottom.

"Awww," Josh said, "You are so cute."

"How?" demanded Cody.

"Because the way you look at him, especially his ass...so possessive," Josh said, "Teddy's got his pet champion...he's a lucky-ass mofo."

"I'm the lucky one...I'm hitting that ass, occasionally," grinned Cody, "Mikey's hot and all Joshy, but just LOOK at Teddy..."

"You and him are as hot as each other," Josh said, "You're prettier, I think. Not saying that because you're my best friend, mind."

"Whatever Joshy," Cody said, grinning more broadly than ever, "But thank you."

He pecked his friend on the cheek as they made their way into the corridor and then out the nearest side door.

"Coddles, I miss you without kneepads," Josh said as they perched on a low wall, "You've got amazing legs."

"So have you baby," Cody said, "Too many haters on tumblr. I gotta look more like a champ and less like a poser."

"Coddles...from what I read fangirls SWOON over your body, especially your legs," Josh said, "The white looks good with your tan and all, but I preferred you in black."

"So did all the pervs who do screengrabs and call me Colossus," Cody smirked, "And it matches the belt."

"How did you cope in your match with Teddy back at Night Of Champions?" asked Josh.

"I didn't...he pounded me SO hard afterwards," smirked Cody, "He got me when he spinbustered me and started stroking my stomach when pinning me...instant boner that just wouldn't go down...hence why I made him deadbug. Wanted to finish up."

"Coddles...do I need to know this?" asked Josh.

"I thought friends told each other everything?" asked Cody, "I don't have anyone else to really talk about it with?"

"You were getting quite friendly with Eden Stiles before she quit!" Josh said, "Coddles, what is it with you and us announcers?"

"Much as I love you Joshy, it's nice to make new friends once in a while, especially with Lay still not back," Cody said, "You should follow Eden on Twitter, she always liked you, yknow."

"Really?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, she once said to me that if you weren't dating Mikey, she'd probably have asked you out!" Cody beamed.

"Does she not know about...?"

"Not my place to tell her," Cody said, "See? I'm not as much of a blabbermouth as you all think I am!"

"So what did she say about me then?" asked Josh.

"Mainly how hot your ass was, how cute you are, how manly your ink is...and how hot me and you look together...called me a little peach!" Cody said.

"Don't tell Teddy!" teased Josh, "But have to admit, your ass is getting very peachy!"

"Joshy," Cody said, and he looked serious for a moment. He threw his cigarette onto the floor, stamped it out and shuffled up the bench.

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't with Teddy...as in, I'd never met him, and you'd not met Mikey at all...who would you date?"

"Weird question," Josh said, "Have to say...you. Honestly."

"Funny," Cody smiled, "I was gonna say you as well."

"What about if you were straight?" asked Josh.

"Hard to tell," Cody said, "Can I give more than one answer?"

"If you must!" chuckled Josh.

"Okay...Beth, Lay or Eden," Cody said, "How about you?"

"Lay...the other divas are hot and all...no contest...especially with her booty. Or perhaps Maryse. You'd have a laugh with them then as well."

"Joshy...say if you and I were a couple...who'd bottom?"

"We'd be versatile!" Josh said, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, baby."

"I haven't let Mike near me since...you know what."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no, we've had sex loads of times since...I just haven't bottomed."

"Not that bad, least you can still have sex?" Cody said.

"I'm worried Coddles, if he fucked me...it'll give me flashbacks. But Coddles..I'm gagging for it. All this talk about asses...wow we're deep aren't we?"

"Great choice of words," quipped Cody.

"Oh can it. Coddles, what's your fav ourite position?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Mikey knew Alex's. And I like having this kind of closeness with someone who won't judge."

"I'm boring," Cody said, "Done most of them but favourite is on my back, legs on his shoulders...always cum first that way. What's yours?"

"I'm with Alex, doggie all the way," Josh said.

"I can't believe that big beefcake actually takes it up the ass," Cody said,"Don't they call guys like that muscle Marys?"

"That makes you one then...Coddles you aren't exactly a twink yourself these days."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Your upper body, well..WOOF!" Josh grinned.

"EWW!" Cody said, "You sound like a dirty old queen...Omigod you SOUND LIKE CENA!"

"Cody Garrett Runnels, how dare you!"

"You love it bitch."

"Right. Last warning. Can it or tickles."

* * *

><p>'Nasty Girl' began to play as Josh made his way to the stage, posing and sticking his hand on his hip as always as he sauntered down to the ring. He was surprised to see his opponent already in the ring, and more surprised to see that it wasn't Tyson Kidd. Curt Hawkins. This meant squash match.<p>

He posed on the ropes as Layla always did before taking his place in the ring. The bell rang.

Curt and Josh circled each other a bit before tieing up.

"You look like such a fag," snarled Curt.

"Least I'm not buried," sneered back Josh.

"Whatever. Announcer." Curt hissed.

Josh kicked him hard in the middle before whipping him into the ropes. He leant down to attempt to back-drop him but Curt kicked him in the head, drawing in 'OOOH's from the crowd.

Josh managed to fight back, building some momentum with a few punches, before performing a back-spin kick, and when Curt leaned over, Josh leapt into a dropkick, sending the pony-tailed former partner of Zack and Edge to the mat. Josh went to cover..1..Curt kicked out. Josh raised him up and whipped him but Curt countered and whipped Josh into the corner. Curt kicked Josh again and then began to choke him with his foot. Josh gasped and coughed - the jobber wasn't holding back.

"OUT THE CORNER!" barked the ref.

Josh got to his feet as the ref told Curt to back up. He punched Curt before turning to kick him again, screaming as he did so. He then grabbed Curt's head, twisted his own body around and fell into a sitout position...a nasty Layout that Curt at least had decency to sell.

Josh crawled ontop of Curt and stuck his leg out. 1, 2, 3. No moonsault but oh well. If it was a dark there wasn't much point. He raised his arm as 'Nasty Girl' played once again and then made his way back up the ramp.

As soon as he went through the curtain he almost ran into Cody.

"No moonsault? Joshy, disappointed!" the brunette said.

"Coddles...talk later, gotta change!" Josh panted as he dashed away down the corridor.

* * *

><p>The show had just wrapped. More challenging than Josh realised as he had to try and put over Justin, who interfered in Heath's "match" against Hornswoggle as well as Rosa as she once again stood at ringside barking loud Spanglish to Epico and Primo. The little man had to admit that he'd have found Rosa quite funny in her new role if she wasn;t such a hateful bitch to him. On the plus side, at least Cole had now finally seen Justin and Heath for what they were and was being much more pleasant to Josh. They still wouldn't be best mates but at least they were getting on off-screen as well. Cole had even praised Josh's dark match as well, and said how good he looked in Layla's purple costume.<p>

Josh had just disappeared for the final time through the curtain. When an unseen force threw him into the concrete wall.

"I saw you! FLipping me off when the cameras weren;t on you!" screamed a voice. A distinct twang and Josh looked into an evil sneer on an otherwise handsome, goatee'd face.

"Fuck off Gabriel," gasped Josh.

"You better start showing me some respect...ANNOUNCER," snarled Justin, "And you even try pull of another stunt like the shit you did with Riley and Bourne, and I will have you."

"Why the fuck should a fucking rapist get any respect?" spat back Josh.

"Rapist? Don't flatter yourself! You were asking for it, like any good SLUT," sneered Justin, thrusting his tanned hand around Josh's throat, "I saw the way you squashed Hawkins as well...Curt's got more talent in his little finger than you have and at least he dresses like a fucking man!"

"You boinking Hawkins now...wow Gabe, looks like you must be desperate," drawled a voice. Cody had turned up, flanked, surprisingly, by Daniel Bryan.

Justin turned to see the Intercontinetal, and World champions stood behind him.

"Yeah Gabriel, I'd take a walk," Daniel said, "Rescuing leprechauns from your stupid sidekick doesn't change anything."

"Oh you can talk, dwarf, is your head on upside down or something? Newsflash! Movember is long over, Danielson!" sneered Justin.

Daniel just chuckled.

"You really are a sad case, aren't you? No wonder you've been turned into another jobber with a party trick move."

"You ripped off Benoit! You can talk!" spluttered Justin, "You were nobody a few months ago, everyone had forgotten who you were!"

"And who are you, Gabriel? How long has it been since the Corre? Your leader might have been feuding with Randal but the rest of you have just been buried on Superstars!" Cody sneered, "You're not even relevant anymore. So fuck off."

"_Tho fuck off_," mimicked Justin, in an exaggerated lisp, "Rhodes, you might be kicking an over the hill announcer's ass out there and wear gold, but it doesn;t mean your just a castrated fag with big biceps and famous last name. I bet if you weren't the son of that fat halfwit you wouldn't have made it past the indies."

Cody's eyes narrowed. His jaw set.

He edged closer.

"What the fuck did you just say, Gabriel?" he snarled, voice low and dangerous. Justin had taken a shot at his dad. Apart from attacking Teddy, the only other way you could truly infuriate Cody was insult his family.

"Touched a nerve have I, Rhodeth?" smirked Justin, "Is it because your dad's not all there up top that you decided to bend over and peddle your ass to DiBiase? Wake up, Rhodeth! He wore the million dollar belt but he doesnt have a quarter of the personality of his old man. How sad can you be? Face it, you'd be working as a stripper in gay clubs if you weren't a Runnels fucking a DiBiase."

That did it. With a furious growl, Cody manhandled Justin away from Josh and threw the sneering bully into the wall.

"DON'T YOU," he was snarling, veins throbbing in his temple, "EVER...EVER MENTION MY FATHER OR TED AGAIN."

He was laying into Justin with his fists.

"Codeman, no, don't, it's what he wants," Daniel was saying.

"Go on, kill the smug bitch," Josh was hissing with relish.

Daniel shot him a look. The World Champion grabbed Cody and managed to haul him off Justin...just as Dustin, AKA GOldust sans facepaint was just turning the corner.

"Jesus...what the fuck's happening!" the older man cried.

"Your brother just went schizo on Gabriel," Bryan said.

"No he didn't, he had fucking good reason to!" Josh cried angrily.

"Hey, Codes, what the hell?" demanded Dustin to a scarlet and seething Cody.

"I'm gonna kill him, I mean it," he snarled at his older brother, "He takes one more...just one more shot at Dad...and I'm putting a fucking Luger in his head."

"Jesus will you calm down!" Dustin said.

"BACK UP!" screamed Cody at his brother. And he shoved the suited man out of the way and stomped off down the corridor.

"Hey, Danielson, go find Deebo. Now." ordered Dustin, "Mathews, you get after him. I'll see if Dad's about. When he's in a mood like this...I don;t like it."

Josh had never seen his best friend so angry. Normally Cody just looked like a pissed off cat when he was mad. But he looked very intimidating when he was like this. Like he was in the ring but multiplied by ten. Especially with his stacked, muscular build.

Josh scurried up the corridor, trying to pinpoint where Cody went.

"Cody?" he called, "Cody?"

No answer.

Daniel Bryan didn't need long before he found Ted DiBiase in the locker room, sat checking his tweets and supping a Gatorade.

"Hey, Deebs," Bryan said, "You busy, man?"

"Nope, why?" asked Ted.

"Codeman's on the rampage."

"What you mean? What's happened?"

"Gabriel."

Ted rolled his eyes.

"What's that fucktard punk done NOW?"

"Let's see," Daniel said, "First he called Codeman a 'castrated fag with biceps' and then called his dad a 'fat halfwit'."

"Uh oh." Ted knew of course that the worst thing you could do to his beloved brunette was insult his iconic father.

"And you came into the firing line too...said you had no personality and were only there for your name. Told Codeman that if he wasn't Dream's son then he'd be a stripper in a gay club."

"Okay, the shit about me I can take," Ted snarled, "But that big mouth has gone too far this time. Someone needs to shut him up for good."

"I'd find Codeman first...even Dustin looked scared," Bryan said.

"Cool...cheers D-Bry," Ted said, "By that, great spot with Show and Henry tonight."

"Cheers...sorry you lost again, but nice tights," grinned Bryan. He was still bleeding a little in the mouth.

Ted got to his feet and padded out of the locker room.

Josh wasn't having any luck finding Cody. He'd checked every men's room he could find and the IC champ wasn't to be seen in catering or the locker rooms. He decided to ask at reception.

The foyer was still full of fans and Josh wonderd if it was a good idea. He recognised a member of arena staff and dashed over.

"Excuse me," he said, "You seen Cody Rhodes about?"

"Yeah I have, he came through about five minutes ago, dunno what crawled up his ass!" the young man said.

"What do you mean?"

"Some fans tried to stop him, he pushed them away and stormed out into the street...still in his wrestling clothes!" the staff member replied, "The fans were calling him all sorts."

"Oh fuck," Josh said, "Cheers."

He dashed through the throng and outside. Little Rock was a pretty big city and Josh really didn't fancy wandering the streets looking for a dark haired man in white trunks and hooded jacket...especially in a more religious state like Arkensas. However, luckily, Josh didn't have far to look.

In the shadows, trying to hide but still pretty visible thanks to the bright floodlights around the arena and his white clothes, smoking a cigarette moodily, was Cody.

"Coddles?" asked Josh nervously.

"FUCK OFF! IT'S CODY, NOT CODDLES!" the brunette bellowed.

Oh shit.

Josh reached into his jacket pocket for his phone. He dialled.

"Hey Teddy. Where are you?"

"Still trying to find him...why?"

"Found him..need your help. he's outside."

"Cool, cheers."

And Ted hung up.

Within five minutes the blonde was running outside, also still in his ring gear but at least he'd put a dress shirt on over the top.

"Hey Josh, where is he?"

"Sat down by that wall...hasn't said a word or moved since he screamed at me."

"Screamed at you?"

"I made the mistake of calling him Coddles."

"Ah." Ted padded over.

"Baby boy?"

"Ted. How many times. It's Cody. Not Coddles, Codfish, baby boy, faggot boy, fem boy or whatever you feel like calling me this week. I'm a fucking man, Teddy."

"Nobody says you aren't!" Ted said.

"Yes you do. Every single fucking one of you. Treating me like a little baby, aww look at poor, castrated, abused, and feminized ickle Coddles!"

"Abused?" Ted said.

"The fucking fans!" Cody snapped, "Even in fan fiction, I'm always the victim. Always the one who gets hurt. It's like they don't want to think of me as anything other than a soft toy. Well guess fucking what? I'm a man. A pro wrestler. Son of a legend. Intercontinental Champion! Just remember who I took this belt from...a man almost a hundred pounds heavier than me!"

"That roidhead? Who's he these days..buried on Superstars!" Josh said.

"Baby, I hate to say it but I did say stop reading that shit online," Ted said, "It's gone and put ideas that aren't there in your head! Do you not realise just how shit-hot Vince is on you at the moment? He's been so impressed with your ring and mic work...you're dead set to be the next World Heavyweight Champion before the summer. Coddles, and don't say another word, I don't just love you for your amazing body or your in ring talent. I love you for who you are. The big sad comic and video game geek who plays with dolls. The big mouthed overgrown kid who always makes people laugh even if sometimes he makes me cringe. I love you Cody Runnels. Just as you are. Don't change for me., for Josh, or for any bastard that thinks they can tell you how to be."

Josh was visibly moved at Ted's little speech. He'd tried his best to put Ted over tonight, calling him a 'Southern gentleman' on commentary (which was true of course!) and it was so sweet to see him fuck his principles and just tell Cody how he felt, without caring who thought what about him.

Cody silently got to his feet. The speech had touched him as well. As soon as he heard Ted actually say what he felt, that dissolved his fury almost insantly.

"You heard the man," Josh put in, "Get your white ass over here."

The brunette began to walk towards them, still looking pissed off but at least he wasn't shaking. When he reached Ted he began to hungrily kiss him, not caring who saw them.

"Love you, love you, love you," he was murmuring between kisses.

"Love you too Codes," Ted murmured.

"Show me."

"But Josh...!"

"He can watch."

Josh gaped. Part of him was itching with perverse curiosity now. But part of him didn't want to see his best friend get done up the ass.

"Coddles...no..see you on the road or something tomorrow."

"You're riding with us, and the key is in my bag," Cody said, "So you take a walk in the cold air in this city alone, or you can open your mind a bit more."

"I hardly think..."

"Can it," Cody cut him off, and resumed sloppily kissing Ted. He grabbed Ted's hand and rested it on his bulge. They really were going to do it here! In front of Josh!

"I can't do this," Josh said, and turned away.

"What you so afraid of, huh?" challenged Cody.

"How many people do you know watch their best friend get fucked?"

"And since when have we been like normal people?" asked Cody. Josh looked to ted for some kind of support. But the blonde just had a wicked smirk on his face. He was horny as fuck and if Cody wanted Josh to watch them fuck, than that was fine by him. Not like he was ashamed of a freaking hot piece of man like Cody!

"Come on Joshy, come play with us," Cody said, shooting Josh one his charming smiles, "You were OK using Jack Korpela as a cream filling in a Mathews and Miz sandwich!"

It was then that Josh realised Cody's trunks were round his ankles. The brunette was on his padded knees, pulling Ted's trunks down and sucking hard...Josh couldn't help but watch. WWE Universe members would pay thousands of dollars to see this!

And Josh did know that if he hadn't met Mike, he would be on his back right now for Cody. And that boy mostly bottomed? What a waste of a truly hot piece of man.

Ted knelt down.

"On your knees, baby boy," he purred.

Oh wow. Josh's cock twitched. His accent was heavenly when he was horny. No wonder Cody was so satisfied...the little brunette undid his chinos and pulled them down to his knees. His hardon sprang free and he began to jerk himself off.

Cody got on all fours in front of Ted...who began to lick and slurp between those two solid round globes of flesh. Cody moaned wantonly.

"OH yeaaah Teddy...eat me!" he gasped.

Josh fought a moan of his own off...he wished Mikey was here...he'd be on his back right now, legs apart, begging Mike to ravish him...he'd compete with Cody to see who could moan the loudest!

Cody rolled over onto his back, and began to remove just his kneepads.

"Whatchoo doin?" asked Ted.

"You miss these legs, don't you Teddy?" Cody purred seductively, "In the ring...or wrapped round your hips...or on your shoulders..take your pick."

He shot Josh a wicked smirk as he said this. What a sex kitten. He spread his legs and raised them, keeping his black boots on. Cody liked ring gear sex. And Ted liked fucking him in ring gear more than even when he was naked.

Ted just smirked as he lowered himself into position, still in his kneepads, boots, and brown dress shirt. Josh wished he'd take it off so he could see Ted's naked ass.

Cody's legs were resting on the blonde's shoulders as Ted gently drove himself inside, those walls tight as ever. Cody whimpered slightly.

"Oh yeah...feels sooo right.." he mewed.

Ted just softly began to kiss Cody's lips.

"No talking," he drawled softly. He thrust his hips out then in. Cody gasped loudly.

"More!" he choked.

Ted did so again. And again. And again. Cody's tanned hands reached down and grabbed Ted's bottom, feeling those glorious glutes as the blonde began to really pound him. He was gasping and moaning like a ten dollar whore as Ted well and truly saw to him, right there, in the open Arkensas winter air, outside their place of work for the night, and in front of his best friend in the whole world, Josh Matthew Lomberger.

Josh by now was furiously fisting his cock, his other hand with two moistened fingers deep inside himself, fingerfucking himself like nobody's business, trying to feel one inch of what Cody was feeling right there.

"OH! OOOH! AAAAAAAH!" gaspede Cody as his tanned body tensed up...and he erupted furiously all over his perfect abs and the IC belt (again...he'd lost count of the amount of times that belt had been his cum dumpster!)

Seeing his friend come undone...sent Josh right over the edge and he bit back a scream as he came hard too. Cody's load was enormous!

Ted pulled out.

"Teddy...usual place," Cody said, still gasping for air and high from his open-air orgasm.

Ted straddled Cody's chest. Oh fuck...this was too much for Josh. How much hotter could those two get?

"NNNNGGH! NNN!GGH! AAAAH! FUUUUCKKK!" growled Ted, coming hard all over Cody's face and chest.

Josh pulled his pants up and zipped his fly. He was coming down already and suddenly felt like a total pervert.

"Joshy...wait," Cody said.

He extricated himself from Ted and located his trunks, quickly slipping them on to cover himself.

"I pity whoever takes that from you!" Josh said.

"And you wonder why he chose to resurrect the white belt?" grinned Ted.

"I know why now, filthy hoe," Josh said.

"DIdn't see you complain...quite a load, Joshy, we're that hot, huh?" smirked Cody.

"Hey...it's been a couple of days since I fucked Mike!" Josh said.

"Bet you really miss him now!" chuckled Ted.

"Yeah I do!" Josh said, "Strangely it hasn't made me feel weird."

"Because you had permission...no scratch that, Coddles bullied you into watching," chuckled Ted.

"Now I want to see him and Mikey at it," Cody said, "I can already imagine...he's told me what Mikey's like, Teddy...I wanna see some of that."

"Maybe if you're very good boys, might let you smash that as well!" Josh said.

"Really?"

"No way! Who do you think I am! Pervert!" Josh chuckled.

"Miz has a fuckable ass, I'd say," Ted said, "If I didn't know you, I would think he's the top. And I would so tear that apart."

"Mikey a top? With that FINE ass? Teddy, come on!" Cody said.

"Well look how many perve on mine!" Ted chortled.

"Any ring rat gets a grope of that, I will scratch the bitch's eyes out!" Cody said, clasping Ted's hand, "My Teddy is not a sex object."

"Coddles is back in the room, yay!" Josh said, "Remember Coddles, listen to your Teddybear. Don't change."

"Or there will be trouble!" Ted grinned, "I'll get our stuff and meet you boys at the car?"

He started to walk off.

"Teddy."

He turned to look at Cody.

"Forgot something!" the brunette said.

"Oh course," the blonde said, turning to kiss Cody.

"Love you, Theodore," the brunette replied.

"Love you too."

And Ted disappeared back inside the building.

"Well, Joshy?" asked Cody.

"Hot. As. Fuck," Josh said, "Defining moment in our friendship. And Coddles...fuck me...you gush like a motherfucker!"

"Always have done, some of the tricks I had in my OVW days got scared off by it!" Cody said.

"If you were straight, that'd be one happy woman!" Josh chuckled.

"Where would I be without a friend like you?" Cody said, his eyes sparkling with a slight emotion.

"Bored as fuck!" Josh said, linking arms with the younger brunette.

"Love you," Cody said.

"Love you too," Josh said, "No more repressing? Got it?"  
>"Got it," Cody replied.<p>

"By the way, if we were a couple, you'd top!" Josh smirked, "Colossus."

"Oh can it. Bitch."

"Hey, proud member of hashtag team bottom. Hypocrite."

"And this is why fate made us best friends forever!" Cody said.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Er...yeah. Not sure why it led to that but thats just the way my twisted mind works sometimes! And I thought we could do with a bit more smut. Specifically Codiasi as that was what I was in the mood for!<strong>

**BTW those who know about the RL stuff - see what I did earlier? ;) LOL**

**Think I might take this to WM28 and then end it. Seems like a good spot to end it on.**

**Another thing. Brodus Clay = Bagfuls of WIN :D**

**Can't wait to hear what y'all think! XXX**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_So here we are again. Wonder how many chapters I'll be on by WM28? And what other stories are in the pipeline...BTW all the suggestions you've been giving me...thank you so much! More muses I get, the better!_

* * *

><p>TheSmackdown taping had just wrapped for the night. A rather soapier ending than regular WWE fare.<p>

Josh was as usual in Ted and Cody's hotel room - both boys celebrating their wins over Drew and Zeke respectively.

"Coddles, that promo was awesome," Josh was saying, "Arriba! Arriba!"

"Shut up Joshy!" Cody was saying but he was grinning.

"What was the point of putting you against Zeke anyway?" asked Ted.

"How should I know?" Cody said, "Wouldn't wanna be TJ."

"Ouch," agreed Josh, "That match was over in about 30 seconds. And a cross body was all it took."

"To be fair, you squashed him in that dark before the show!" Ted put in.

The blonde was right. Josh had once again worked the dark match and was against Tyson Kidd...he'd squashed the Hart dungeon-trained superstar in about ninety seconds, finishing him with a Lay-Out...not even his finishing DDT or a moonsault again. Josh had decided to name his version of the French Kiss (snap DDT) the 'Simply Flawless', if only to justify why half his wrestling attires bore the term 'FLAWLESS' on them! He was still in his ring gear (the black, red and white ensemble he was umming and ahhing over last week), which he'd worn under his suit, whereas Ted and Cody were just in sweatpants. Not that Josh minded getting a good look at their sculpted, tanned upper bodies. Not after what happened in Little Rock! Josh hadn't been on Raw for the second week running. He was missing Mike like crazy but regular Skyping and texting was lessening the pain...and plus hanging out with his best friend took a fair bit of the sting out of it.

"Joshy, you still up for Friday?" Cody asked.

"Of course, why not, will be awesome. Be like watching old-school Nitro or something!" Josh said.

"What's this?" asked Ted.

"Theodore...do you ever listen?" Cody sighed, "Me and Joshy are going to FCW this Friday to see Lay. And to check out Korpela."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was with them now."

"And Coddles just wants to have a good perve and see what Jack wears in the ring, nothing to do with wrestling at all," Josh smirked.

"JOSHY."

Cody pounced and pinned Josh to the bed. Ted grinned and knelt beside them.

"One, Two," he slapped the mattress in the manner of a referee. Josh kicked out.

"Don;t encourage him!" he complained.

"Afraid you'll lose to the five month Intercontinental Champion?" smirked Cody.

"Bring it, bitch."

"Okay!" Josh wriggled out and began to playfully wrestle with Cody, the two boys rolling around the bed, putting each other into a headlock before Josh managed to pin Cody down once again.

"One! Two!" Ted counted.

"Are you kidding me?" Josh cried. He forced Cody back into another headlock before driving the brunette';s head rhard into the mattress, Cody rolling over, selling the 'DDT'. Josh rolled over and covered him.

"One! Two! Three!"

"Oh yeah!" Josh sprang off and raised his arm, "Beat you! I BEAT YOU!"

"I let you win!" Cody pouted.

"Aww Coddles, don't be such a sore loser!" chuckled Ted.

At that moment there was a knocking on the door.

"Oh fuck!" giggled Cody, "We're for it now!"

Ted did the honours and slid off the bed, padding to the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Daniel Bryan.

"Oh, the usual...kids are play wrestling," drawled Ted.

"And by that you mean...?"

"Who else?" grinned Ted.

"You guys coming to the bar?" asked Bryan.

"Nah, not tonight, cheers for the offer, been a long one," Ted said.

"Tell your squeeze that if he wants a title shot, I'm ready and waiting!" grinned Bryan.

"Any time!" Cody said, "Quake in your boots, bitch."

"In that case Codeman, I won't lend you this latest issue of X-Men than I know you haven't got!"

And on that parting shot, Daniel headed off.

"Mean!" pouted Cody.

"Good, we don;t have t be bored shitless while you dork out over Wolverine!" Josh said.

"Joshy how about you get a hobby other than poppers and sex?" retorted Cody.

"Coddles!" Josh looked quite hurt. Even Ted raised his eyebrows. That was bitchy even for Cody.

"You're right," Josh continued, pursing his lips and sitting up, "You know me, that insatiable I can't go without it for five minutes. Good job there's no bedposts really otherwise I'd be sat on it."

He stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What did you go and say that for?" demanded Ted.

Cody shrugged.

"Has something happened between you two?"

Cody shrugged again. He looked at the floor.

"I'm worried." he said quietly.

"What about baby boy?"

"When Joshy and me were wrestling just now...I got hard."

Ted was silent.

"Teddy, I love you. So much." Cody turned to his beau, grabbing his hands.

Ted exhaled.

"Do you?" he asked, "Or would you rather have Josh?"

"Teddy?" Cody's eyes filled with tears.

"Baby boy, I love you...so much. You're the only.. man I've ever been with...you could have anyone you want. And I've been picking up stuff for a while now...I'm not as big a southern hick as y'all think I am. Any idiot can see that you want Josh. And Josh wants you."

"We're just friends." Cody murmured.

"You made him watch us have sex," Ted said.

"I wanted to show him...how much I love you Teddy."

"Did you? Or were you just teasing him? Because we know what a cocktease you can be."

Cody couldn't stop the tears from leaking down his face now...he hated himself for crying.

"It's bad enough when people lie to me," Ted said, "But you, Cody...you're not even being honest with yourself."

He pulled on a hoodie and slipped on some sneakers.

"Where you going?" asked Cody.

"Out."

And with that, Ted stormed out of the hotel room, leaving Cody aghast and upset.

* * *

><p>Josh had been for a walk around the hotel, copping several stares because of his skimpy clothes but he didn't care. He was smarting at Cody's remark. All the time he thought the ravenette was his closest friend. The remark just didnt seem in jest like Cody's usual teasing. Something in the younger man's tone of voice smacked of disdain.<p>

He was going to challenge Cody. He wasn't going to take any shit from anyone. He was already making his way back towards their room. Why did he agree to room with a couple again?

Josh wasn't even sure he missed Mike as much as he was convincing himself. He found himself wondering whether he even still loved the older man. He was thinking about Cody more and more...unhealthily for someone who was just his best friend. Albeit a best friend who Josh saw as his little brother (well hencher, muscular 'little' brother). He found himself more aware of Cody's finer points...such as his cut hiplines...his tan...his beautiful face...his sizeable junk...he'd looked at *THAT* photo of Cody (the screengrab from his 'Dashing' days where he was splashed and his junk was clearly visible in his black trunks) and jerked off over it. He'd also done the same over the famous photo of Cody and Randy when the brunette was just a young rookie in ugly green and yellow ring gear...yes, that one where the the outline of a hard dick was clearly visible in the bright green trunks.

Josh had fallen in love with his best friend.

And he was petrified.

It wasn't so much the loving of Cody...they were closer than most brothers anyway...but he didn;t want to hurt Ted...the blonde had been a good friend to him. And he really didn't want to hurt Mikey...Josh cared so much for the most must-see superstar of all time...but he wasn't sure he loved him.

Josh couldn't stop thinking about Cody. Since that day in Little Rock he couldn't get that image out of his head. He imagined how tight Cody's ass would be...those amazing legs on HIS shoulders...and he couldn't stop imagining how that big cock would feel inside him. Cody would possess him from the inside out...they'd be HOT together. But Mikey. Teddy. Five years almost of close friendship. Three, almost four years of happiness for Cody and Ted. And one year almost with Mike. All would be ruined. Josh didn't want to cause any more trouble.

Who could he talk to?

He was crying. He couldn't help himself. He needed someone to talk to. He knew exactly who he wanted to talk to.

He dialled her number. Hoping she wasn't in bed. Voicemail. Damn.

Josh hung up and shrank against the wall, burying his head in his hands. His head was spinning. He didn't know what to do.

Was that why Cody's off-the-cuff remark hurt him so much?

Why was he so keen to hang with Cody anyway?

And why did he feel it appropiate to strip his suit off and stay in his ring gear?

He shook with pained sobs.

He didn't know how long he sat there.

"Hey Josh, what's the matter?"

A passing Nattie Neidhart had spotted the figure in black, red and white huddled against the wall.

"Oh...er nothing," he said airily, not wanting to appear weak in front of the third-generation diva.

"Don't lie to me," Nattie said, "What's up?"

"Don't wanna bore you, you don't need to hear my shit," Josh said.

"Josh, if I didn't give a fuck, I wouldn't have asked?" Nattie said, "Do you miss Mike?"

Josh shook his head.

Nattie bit her lip.

"You ever find yourself looking at other guys?" asked Josh, wiping his eyes, "I know TJ is hot and all, but do you?"

"Look occasionally but that's about it...why?"

"I've got it bad for someone. Who's not Mike."

"Oh. Shit. Wanna tell me who?"

"Only if you promise you don't tell...if Gabriel or Slater even get wind...I'm leaving the WWE."

"Wow. Must be serious. Is it who I think it is?"

"Am I that transparent?" Josh said, looking annoyed yet desperately sad.

"No no," Nattie said hurriedly, "Just a lucky guess. Is he a champion?"

Josh nodded.

"Second generation?"

Josh nodded again.

"Thought so. Have to say when I first came here I thought you and Rhodes were a couple."

"Everyone says that! It doesn't help at all!"

"Well you were always together at house shows and stuff...and when he got drafted here, you never left his side apart from to commentate."

"We're best friends."

"You want it to be more, don't you?"

"Yeah," Josh confessed, "Nattie...I really like him."

"Who wouldn't?" Nattie smiled.

"And something else, apparently I have a female admirer," Josh said.

Nattie grinned.

"Oh yeah...I knew that. Eden really fancied you!"

"Coddles didn't even bother to tell her I don't do women...no offence Nattie."

"I've already forgiven you for squashing Tyson in the dark," smiled the blonde girl, "It was quite funny actually, at Superstars tapings, Eden used to go on about you all the time, and when you started getting in the ring, like, properly, she always raved about moonsaults and stuff."

Josh had to smile in spite of the situatuion. It was strangely flattering knowing that a girl fancied him!

"So you're not gonna judge me?" he asked.

"Not my place, but if you want any advice, don't do anything you'll later regret." Nattie said, and with a flip of her lovely wavy locks, she wandered off.

Josh knew she was right. He cast his mind back to the time when he went to Layla's with Cody and when the brunette girl was out the room, how easily he, Josh, wanted to go at it with Cody. Iniitially he'd just thought he was confused and traumatised after his assault but looking back on it, Josh knew exactly what he was doing.

And he wasn't mistaken if he thought Cody felt something back for him.

* * *

><p>Cody was staring at the discreet ring on the bedside table. Ted's ring. The one, he, Cody had bought to propose to him.<p>

Cody loved Teddy. But someone else was pushing their way into his head and heart as well.

Cody had a big heart. He still loved Teddy and would do anything for him.

How much did he really love him though?

Cody loved Josh. The little yet older man had been a brother to him virtually since his 2007 debut and back in the days where he was Hardcore Holly's little stooge. He'd come a long way since then...and so had Josh.

Cody wasn't lying when he said he was proud of Josh's in-ring work. Josh could work a match with the best of them and his moonsault got more beautiful every time he executed it. And coming from someone who had possibly one of the most graceful moonsaults in the current roster, this was big praise.

He had got hard when Josh and he wrestled. But it wasn't that which had scared him. It was the intense look in those blue eyes of Josh's that did.

Cody had never seen that before. And it frightened him.

He was good at reading people. And Josh was looking at him in a way that looked a lot like lust. At the very least, it was passionate. The older man had looked so crushed when Cody made the gag about poppers and sex. Cody had onlybeen teasing but his subconscious was telling Josh to back off.

Was Josh in love with him?

Cody was torn. He wanted to go help his best friend (being the selfless sweetheart he was) but was also upset about Teddy. Ted spotted the chemistry between them. Which was why Cody was sat alone in the hotel room, holding Ted's t-shirt he'd worn during the day to him (because it smelled of him...Axe, cologne and a scent that was uniquely Ted.)

Why did Cody make Josh watch he and Ted fuck? Was it a statement to say "you can't have me"? Or did he want Josh to see him naked but in a sexual way?

He remembered the time where he helped Josh out when he got raped. Josh had wanted to tell him first, and he was really reluctant to tell Mike, the man he was supposed to love. And he, Cody, had tended to Josh's injuries. Cody had been amazed that Ted hadn't got funny about that even then.

* * *

><p>Josh had spent the night with Michael Cole. Not like that. Now they'd made it up with each other they were becoming quite good friends. And Josh liked that he had a straight guy friend. No sexual tension. No innuendo. Just someone he could chat with and not have the subject of anal coming into conversation for once.<p>

"Thanks Michael," Josh said as he changed back into his ring gear. He hadn't of course gone back to Ted and Cody's room so his only change of clothes was his ring clothes.

"You're welcome," Michael said, "But you can't wear that! Just borrow some of my shit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He tossed his younger colleague some sweatpants and a khaki-coloured tee. Cole did had to admit that Josh was looking stacked as hell these days. And he was cute. And had a nice ass. He still looked away when Josh changed - underneath his black ring shorts all he had on was a jockstrap.

"Cheers," Josh said, smiling properly for the first time that morning, "You're a good friend, Michael."

"No problem," Cole replied.

Hard to believe just a few months back these two were at each others' throats. Josh had told Michael that he'd just had a row with Cody which was why he was looking for somewhere else to crash.

The two commentators made their way to breakfast. Josh spotted Cody and Ted sat in the corner. EVen from his vantage point, he could spot the tension between them. And his heart pounded at the sight of Cody. He swallowed.

Even Cole noted his change in demeanor.

"How bad was it then?" he asked.

"Sorry?"

"Your argument with Cody?"

"Oh...that..nothing."

Josh found himself padding over to their table. Ted got to his feet and approached him before he got there. Josh cowered.

"What's up?" asked Ted, "Why did you not come back last night?"

Josh couldn't answer.

"Teddy..." Cody said, "Leave it. Hey, Joshy."

He gave a small smile and a small wave and that melted Josh's heart. One of Cody's cute little 'isms' that Josh adored.

"Hey Coddles," he said.

"Missed you," Cody said.

"Had some stuff to think about," Josh replied, blushing furiously. Ted spotted it insantly. It was written all over Josh's rapidly-flushing face. He and Cody had talked about it late into the morning about this situation. Cody was aware of Josh's growing feelings for him, but he didn't quite feel the same back. He was more aware of Josh's sex appeal than before but loved Ted more. So much more. Enough to not act on any of these feelings. Ted was relieved that he wouldn't be losing his boy to his best friend, but all the same he couldn't help but feel a little territorial.

Cody also spotted the blush and the slight looking away from Josh. He felt sorry for him. But awkward. How do you deal with a best friend whom you love dearly but not in THAT way...who wants in your pants? Well it was more than that for Josh, but still.

"Can we talk, Josh?" asked Ted.

"Sure," Josh gulped, trying to look anywhere but at Cody.

"See you in a bit baby boy," Ted said, and he softly pecked Cody's forehead. Cody giggled slightly at the touch.

"Don't let your eggs go cold, Teddy," he said, "Joshy, if you want I can order you some ham?"

"Yeah...thanks," Josh murmured as he followed Ted out of the hotel dining room. Why was Cody being so nice to him? He would probably find this easier if the brunette hated his guts. But he knew what a sweetheart his best friend was...always wanted to be nice to everyone and help people.

Ted led Josh outside into the crisp morning air. It was pretty nippy this morning and there was frost on a few of the cars in the parking lot.

Ted sparked a cigarette.

"Want one? Nicked them off Coddles so don't tell him," he smiled, offering Josh the pack. The commentator nervously took one. Ted lit it for him.

"Teddy..." he said.

"We need to talk," Ted said, "Josh, Cody and I had a big talk...we've not had much sleep. In fact, we haven't had any. Got to be back on the road soon. I'm not mad at you, OK, buddy?"

Josh looked at the floor as he continued to puff his cig.

"Dunno what you mean," he mumbled.

"I'm talking about you having the hots for Coddles. Not so weird really...you guys are best friends...and have a real close relationship...always together, you know each other's big secrets. I'm not an expert in this feelings and body language stuff, you know me, simple Teddy who likes to hunt and fish, but I can see it in you. Do you love Mike?"

Josh felt his eyes well up again. He nervously shook his head.

"See? Even I knew that. He's a great guy, right?"

Josh nodded.

"Great sex too?"

Josh nodded again.

"How did you feel when he had to give his title to Cena?"

Josh thought back...to May 2011..Extreme Rules. Big night for him. Mike lost his WWE title. Cody had a street fight with Mysterio. And of course Layla had that emotive match which sent Michelle into retirement. He began to sob again. With anger this time. He was angry at himself. How shallow he must be!

"Thought so...you liked being the fuck buddy of the WWE champ!" Ted said, "You really wanted Codes, didn't you?"

"I love him," Josh choked, covering his mouth, "Teddy...please go back inside...you shouldn't be out here talking to me."

"Why not?"

"Because I love your boyfriend!" Josh said, "Aren't you afraid I might steal him?"

"How old are we?" asked Ted, "This isn't high school, kid."

"Hey Joshy...why you crying?"

Oh great. Why did Cody have to come out here? Why now?

"Baby boy, go back inside a minute," Ted said.

"Why?"

Cody had already wrapped his big arms around Josh and pulled him into a big hug.

"Teddy...we should be here for him rather than let him suffer?" the brunette said.

Ted couldn't quite say what he thought about that in front of Josh.

Josh broke out the hug.

"No...no...please," he sniffed, "Don't...makes it worse."

Cody looked hurt.

"See you on the road then," he said shortly, before disappearing back into the dining room.

"Josh, tell me," Ted said, gently rubbing the brunette's shoulder, "Talk to me. Tell me how you feel."

"What's there to say?" asked Josh.

"I promise, I won't get pissed, I won't hit ya. Just talk to Dr. Deebo."

"Never use that expression again. But if you really wanna know..?"

"I do."

"I dunno where to start...guess we're so close," Josh went on, wiping his eyes, "Never felt this close to someone before...not even Mikey. Coddles is just there. Always there. Since he came to Smackdown I just can't imagine being without him. Teddy, I know how much he loves you...why do you think I'm being like this? I don't wanna hurt you. "

Ted sighed heavily. He motioned Josh to carry on.

"Coddles and I...we know lots of private stuff about each other..but I dunno...recently its like I've seen him in a whole new light. Teddy...please don't hit me...I've jerked to pictures of him."

Ted chuckled.

"Oh my God...there was me expecting some big revelation!" he said, "What pictures?"

Was Ted actually laughing at him?

"Why?"

"Curious. Make you a deal. Tell me which ones and I'll see if I reacted the same!"

"Okay.." Josh said, now feeling more gawky than ever, "That screengrab of him...Smackdown...the water splash..black trunks."

Ted nodded.

"Any others?"

"That really famous one...old picture. Randy has him in that hold..."

"Green and yellow clothes? Yup, I know it. Shows everything. Josh, tell me something I don't know! That boy is sex on legs. Before I met him I never thought I'd ever hook up with a dude, not least be in a long term relationship with one. He's one of those rare types of guy. Hot and not a total self-obsessed douchebag."

"Which is why I like him so much...really like him. He doesn't help when he's so nice to me."

Josh was totally unaware of Cody stood in an open door, listening to every word he was saying to Ted.

He wanted to go tell Josh it was OK, that the older man's changed feelings were NOT going to affect their friendship. And he had to allow himself a smile...he knew those photos very well too! He found them a bit embarrassing but oh well, nice to know that they did it for Teddy!

"Josh, let me tell ya. How do you think I felt watching the Dashing grooming tips?"

"He did them for you!" Josh said, "He made me go along to the recordings of them! Don't worry, they didn't do anything for me."

Which was sort of true. Josh couldn't see past all the gay innuendo within said segments. And because he knew that Cody was insisting on skimpy towels and stuff so Ted could enjoy them!

"That's him in a nutshell," Ted grinned, "He didn't need to but sweet of him to think of me so much. Josh, just hear me out. Don't worry about it. He wont lead you on. He loves you. You're a brother to him. If you stopped talking to him because of..this...it will break his heart. I love him. He loves me. But he also loves you. We talked about this. He said he'd feel like a piece of him would be missing if he fell out with you. He would never do anything to mislead you. He enjoyed, as I did, what happened in Little Rock. Josh, you are sexy. And I have to say, really opened my mind that night."

"What do you mean, Teddy?"

Josh had so been expecting Ted to issue an ultimatum to Cody - him or Josh. Was Ted giving Josh his blessing in some weird way?

"You and Mikey...when you had that threeway with Jack Korpela...what made you want to do it?"

"Felt sorry for Jack, and seeing Mikey with someone else was hot. And I wanted to fuck Jack."

"How do you really feel about Mike, buddy?"

"He's sweet, hot, great sex, and an awesome guy...I dunno. He'd be perfect...I can't feel it as much as I used to."

"Maybe he's not the One?" Ted asked.

"Teddy, never knew you'd be so into all this sort of talk," Josh said.

"Well, three years with Coddles, changes a man I guess," Ted smiled, "And maybe I just want to prove I'm more than just a good ol' boy from Missisippi."

Cody couldn't stand it any more. He marched out into the carpark.

"Group hug," he said simply.

He easily pulled Teddy and Josh into a big hug. After a few minutes he then grabbed Josh and hugged him as tight as he could.

"Joshy...you'll never lose me. Never, ever, ever," he said, kissing the top of the little man's head, "It's OK...you haven't scared me off...I love you too much to lose you. Please don't waste your time on me, baby. You need to talk to Mikey. Don't string him along like this."

Josh nodded softly in Cody's arms. He was now sobbing at the thought of Mike's face when he tells him it's over.

"I dunno when I'm next gonna see him!" he sniffed, "And I can't do it over the phone or Skype! Not fair on him."

"Joshy, if you dumped him over Skype I will be disappointed," Cody said, "He has a right to know."

"What do I tell him...sorry Mikey it's over because I've got a mad crush on my best friend who's fucking engaged and I know doesn't want me in that way?"

"No baby.." Cody said, "Just tell him..I can't tell ya what to say. It's your call."

* * *

><p>Josh had a heavy heart as he arrived at the arena that Thursday for a Supershow, which combined both rosters so he would be seeing Mike.<p>

Cody had been simply amazing to him to these last few days, and so had Ted. He was grateful to both men for accepting this change in their relationship and for not kicking his slutty ass to the kerb. In a way Josh was looking forward to breaking free. But he was crushed with the concept of hurting Mike. Mike had taken a lot of shit during their almost year together. Maybe it was better for Mike to be free.

Josh had taken a look at the match board and saw that he'd got a match against Alex Riley, of all people, tonight. Oh great. Just when he thought this couldn't be any harder for him!

He made his way to the locker room to change. Once again he had decided to don the purple pants and sleeves. He didn't want to get his legs out. Not tonight.

"Hey! Missed you, baby!" came those Ohio tones.

Mike came bounding in like a little kid, flanked with Alex and Evan.

"Hey Mikey," Josh said sadly, allowing Mike to embrace him.

"Hey! Come here, what's the matter!" Mike beamed, kissing Josh softly on the lips, "Miss me?"

"Yeah," Josh said, feeling a huge pang as he did so. His eyes prickled with tears once more. Oh Mike. Sweet, innocent Mikey...

"See your opponent for tonight?" Alex grinned, hand firmly held in Evan's.

Josh nodded.

"Awesome, can't wait!" Alex said excitedly, peeling his vest off.

"Mikey...can we go somewhere a bit private?" asked Josh.

"Sure, catch you boys later!" Mike said.

He followed Josh out of the locker room.

"We should go for a walk," Josh said, "Not right talking here. Too many ears."

Mike knew that this was going to be heavy. Josh's whole demeanour had definitely changed. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. But he remained positive.

The boys made their way out of the arena and outside, taking care to avoid the DiBiase Posse party that was going on!

They only managed to make small talk as they walked.

Mike suggested they find a quiet spot and talk properly. So they took a walk down the road and up a side street full of houses.

"Josh, talk to me," Mike said.

Josh was already starting to sob. Again.

"Mikey...I did love you." he choked.

Mike's heart did a backflip. He caught the 'did' almost instantly.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," Josh said, "I've known for a long time that things haven't been great between us. You can't accept my past, and I'm not sure I can go on. We've split up twice already and its not been a year."

"Woah, woah, hold up just a second there, why is it my fault?" snapped Mike, "You're the one who screamed out fucking Kev's name during sex with me and decided to fuck half the locker room!"

"Old news, Michael!" Josh said.

"See, I've always lived by the mantra that a leopard never changes its spots," Mike said, shaking slightly, but his voice was unnervingly calm, "And a whore never changes his boxers."

So much for keeping it amicable then.

"So you want this as well then?" demanded Josh.

"To be brutally honest, yes," Mike said, still alarmingly deadpan, "I'm not sure I can deal with the trust issue still. You need to ask yourself why did you drop your pants for so many guys. Were you trying to prove something? Or was it to make up for someone not feeling the same back?"

Oh fuck. Mike knew.

"Yeah Josh, I'm not stupid," Mike went on, "I know exactly what the deal is with you, Lomberger. You looked like the fucking cat that got the cream when you realised the sender was me! I was hot property then...WWE Champion. And you were just an announcer. When Cena took my title at Extreme Rules. You changed. You might think I didn't notice. But you did. I've been with people before now who lied to me, and that hurts enough. But you haven't been honest with yourself. And I can't be with a man who can't even admit to himself that he's totally fucking in love with his best friend."

Josh could only gape.

"Surprised I know? I'm not stupid, I know you think I'm just a stupid fat fuck from Ohio who got lucky, but I'm more than that. Maybe one day I will find that person who can see beyond 'The Miz' and who loves me for the real me. Maybe I've already found them."

Josh felt his heart split in two. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he struggled to process this information.

"You forgot one thing about me," Mike continued, "I'm not gay Josh. I'm bisexual."

Oh no. Deep down, this had been Josh's worst fear. He knew what was coming next. And he was pretty sure he knew whose name was going to be revealed as well.

"Whats her name?" he said hoarsely, shaking with sobs.

"Josh, I hate to do this," Mike said, and his big blue eyes were welling up too, "I still care for you. I don't hate you. But for a long time our relationship hasn't gone anywhere. She was there for me. When you weren't."

Now that hit Josh hard. He could see it in Mike's eyes. This was definitely the death knell for them.

"I've been seeing Maryse," Mike said, "I'm so sorry baby. I can't do this to you anymore."

A ringing silence fell. Even the sound of cars and traffic in the background was muted.

"How long?"

"Since she got released," Mike said.

Josh almost threw up in his mouth. Mike was avoiding his gaze.

"No wonder you bottomed more," Josh said, "Probably meant you could tell the difference between fucking her and me."

"I'm sorry. Really I am." Mike said, a tear running down his own face now, "I had no right to keep it from you. I'm a bastard. I know I am. I need you to understand."

"Understand what? You miss a warm pussy since I stopped bending over for you so you went to her. And saves your job then as well because you've got one of the hottest Divas to ever set foot in this company," Josh's voice was shaking uncontrollably, "Here was me worrying my ass off how to tell you...and you just take a huge shit on our whole relationship. Thanks for nothing. Miz. Fat bastard. To be honest I was getting bored anyway. Do you know how much effort it is to fuck a big fat ass? At least you kept my abs toned."

Mike's jaw set and he paled.

"Your true colours," he said shakily, "Still, at least you can go back to being the WWE resident cum dumpster now you're free of me. Sorry I brought you down. See you around. Announcer."

And with that Mike turned on his heel and set off down the street back towards the arena, leaving Josh sinking to floor, head in his hands, as he shook with anguish.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my...yeah this was a bit unexpected but I really felt a need to give this a good solid development as I was worried it was getting repetitive.<strong>

**Not been feeling the Miz/Josh pairing for a while now. Plus the only 'champ' who appears now is Cody. See where it goes from here.**

**Please, please, let me know your thoughts xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_Thanks again for your kind words :) Yeah I'm sorry it had to end that way but I felt it was for the best. Love Mikey and Josh but I think the novelty of the pairing wore off after a while and so many of you picked up on the chemistry between him and Coddles. And don't worry, Codiasi fan here so won't be breaking the boys up!_

_This chapter is pure X-rated - VERY heavy smut, quite possibly the most graphic, steamiest smut I have ever written. Enjoy...!_

* * *

><p>Josh sat on the street, sobbing and shivering with the cold wind before he remembered he had a match to do later. He realised how silly he looked shirtless and with glittery purple pants on. He hugged his arms to himself and made his way back along the road towards the arena. A few people goggled at him and a few called his name, but he just wanted to be inside now.<p>

He made his way back into the locker room which thankfully was empty. He checked his reflection. His face was red and blotchy from crying. He ran the tap and began to wash his face.

He knew it was coming, but he hadn't expected to be totally floored like that. Bad enough he had to break up with Mike but to find out Mike had been cheating on him with a fucking WOMAN...not only that, a woman he sort of counted as a friend...he supposed the fire would eventually fizzle out of his and Mike's relationship. All the expensive gifts in the world couldn't cover the numerous cracks within.

But Josh had loved Mike at one point. And perhaps he was right - maybe he had been seduced more by the cachet of fucking the then-WWE Champ rather than a relationship with MIke Mizanin. At the time he'd been sure he'd wanted a relationship. But since they'd got together too much shit had come his way, not least Gabriel's assault.

And if it wasn't bad enough, Josh had to fall hard for his best friend. The past few weeks he couldn't stop thinking about Cody. He'd even had some moments where he'd fantasised about being Cody's boyfriend...what they'd do together...he'd changed his phone background to a photo of him and Cody taken on some aftershow night out.

But Josh knew that Cody didn't want him in that way. And Josh was not going to wreck a three-year-relationship (almost four). He valued Ted's friendship almost as much as Cody's these days. And at least Cody wanted him around still. If they slept together, although Josh reckoned he'd have the most intense orgasm of his 31 years, they would hate each other come morning.

But right now, a tearul Josh Mathews wanted nothing more than a hug from the man he couldn't stop thinking about.

He gingerly dialled.

"Hey Joshy, where you been?"

"Coddles...I need to talk to you." His voice broke.

"On my way."

WIthin five minutes Cody, already in his white ring gear complete with belt around his middle, had appeared.

"Baby? What's the matter?" he asked when he saw Josh's red face and the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Me and Mikey...we..."

"Awwww...sssh ssh," Cody wrapped his big arms around the older yet much smaller man, gently nuzzling his matted, soft brown hair. Josh's hair was always soft, Cody noted, almost like a baby's hair.

In a way Cody was glad Josh had broken up with Mike. Mainly so he could have his best friend back all to himself - Cody was still very much a big kid in that respect, and he was territorial as fuck to anyone he cared about - his family, Teddy, Josh and Layla...and Dozer before he died. You insult anyone of the aforementioned in front of Cody..you have a death wish.

Josh began to calm down a bit.

"Th...there's more," he gasped.

"What?" asked Cody.

"He...he...Coddles...I can't believe this happened to me...he was cheating on me."

Cody was silent.

"What the fuck?" he asked, "Who with?"

"Maryse. Coddles, he's bi remember?"

Cody had to admit that he'd had that suspicion before now...all their media appearances together since the French girl's release...maybe that's why Mike liked Josh in her clothes too!

"Bastard. Always thought he was a fucking douche. No wonder he was so willing to bend over...fat bastard."

"Coddles please.."

"No! Sorry Joshy, but no. I can't believe he did that to you! There was me thinking that maybe he was a nice guy and he loved you! All the time he was dipping it inside that fake-haired rat?"

"Don't hate on Maryse Coddles."

"She knew fuck well that he was with you and she still opened her legs for him! Whore."

"If that makes her a whore, what the fuck am I?" Josh said, "I've spread my legs for half the fucking roster!"

"Did you miss the casual sex?" demanded Cody.

"A little." Josh couldn't believe he'd admitted it so easily. Sex with Mike had been the best he'd ever had...but the last few times he had to admit, it wasn't doing it for him as much as it did...he'd got bored of Mike's body. The last time he'd come hard during sex without using his imagination was when they had a threesome with little Jack Korpela. Now that had been hot. Josh only wished he'd got the chance to feel Jack's dick inside his ass.

Josh hadn't had sex for over a week now and was desparate for it. He was also more than willing to bottom again.

"I thought so," Cody said, "Can see it in your eyes, Joshy. Personally, fucking about doesn't do much for me but I can see where you're coming from...every time its a new body...new kinks. I used to say Mike's ass was hot to please you...in reality he's too chubby for my taste."

"Coddles please..."

"No Joshy. That fat bastard hurt you. Anyone who hurts those I love will be wishing they were dead."

"Coddles..thank you for being here. You're the best."

"Joshy, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Cody pulled Josh against him for a final hug.

"Now," he said, in a rather businesslike fashion, "We need to get you laid."

"Now hang on a minute..."

"No arguments Joshy, how long has it been, just out of interest?"

"Almost a fortnight."

"Yowch! Okay, that settles it. After the show, you are going to come out with Teddy and me and we are gonna find you a revenge fuck."

"So you're my pimp now?"

"Yup. Now spike your hair and get your bubble ass ready for your match with Muscle Mary, bitch."

And with a cheeky cackle, the Intercontinental Champion padded out of the locker room.

Josh wished he could say that the only revenge fuck that would pique his interest right now was _world-shaking rough buttsecks with teh Coddles_...but that wasn't an option. He rinsed his face once more and decided to find Alex to decide on some of their spots for tonight.

Luckily he didn't have far to look because the beaming blonde had just entered the locker room, thankfully alone.

"Hey Josh, wanna go through some spots?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"You OK buddy?" asked Alex, spotting the redness around Josh's eyes.

"No," Josh said, realising that there was no point lying and plus he liked Alex despite being Mike's bestie.

"What's up?" Alex asked, perching next to him. Josh couldn't help but notice whata lovely smile he had. Well he always noted that. For a big beefcake there was something remarkably innocent about Alex...even though Josh knew that was NOT true - the boy was a kinky fucker in the bedroom! Such a naughty boy..

"Broke up with Mikey." he said.

Alex exhaled.

"Oh shit...when? Just now?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah...that's where we went to talk," Josh said mournfully.

"Oh. Fuck dude, I'm sorry to hear that...you and him were a good couple. What brought it on? Did you have a row?"

"No, no...Alex, to be honest I've been considering it for ages. It's a long story."

"You can tell me," Alex said kindly, blue eyes sparkling, "I won't spread shit. Just us in here, isnt it?"

Josh nodded before continuing.

"Basically...I kinda fell out of love with him. Liked him, thought he was sweet and hot and everything...but he just wasn't making me feel the same. I've fallen for someone else."

Alex whistled. Wow this was heavy.

"Who, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Cody."

Alex sighed. That wasn't news at all, really.

"ANyone could see that, Josh." he said, "The way you look at him...you two always together."

"Alex...we're not dating...would never do anything to hurt Teddy...I just really, really like him," Josh said, "He knows. But I know nothing will happen and it hurts but I don't want him hatng me so I'm gonna have to deal with this as it is."

"Dude, you're lucky he's such a good friend," Alex said, "If Mike had said he liked me, I'd stop being friends with him..be so awkward."

"Well you won;t have to worry about that," Josh said resentfully, "Because Mike has been sticking it up Maryse since October!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, that's right, after all his insecurity and making me feel bad about my fucking past, he's been fucking Maryse behind my back!"

"Wow...oh fuck. So much for being his best friend , hey," Alex said, "I'm gonna have words with him."

"Alex, don't bother...don't make it bigger than it is...Gabriel finds out about any of this, I mean it, I am leaving the WWE...because working here and having him know what's happened...enough to make me want to work for fucking TNA."

"Oh no...things can;t be THAT bad!" Alex said, trying to make a joke about it.

"They will be if those bastards find out," Josh said, "Not a word, not even to Evvy, please."

"So let me get this straight. You were planning to break up with Mike because you've fallen in love with Coddles who's your BFF, and when you go to do it, Mike tells you he's been fucking Maryse for 3 months?"

"Got it one," Josh said, "And just to make matters worse, Coddles is looking to get me laid."

"Already?"

"Yeah, you know him, always thinks he knows whats best for everyone." Josh had a wistful smile on his face. Alex couldn't help but find that adorable. He personally would have thought Josh and Cody to be ADORASEX together...the cutest couple he'd ever see. But Cody and Ted were made for each other, most people could see that. If Ted wasn't around, Alex would definitely love to see Cody and Josh as boyfriends. And he normally didn't give two shits about other people's lovelives.

"Anyone caught your eye?" asked Alex.

"Not really, but it's been a two weeks...months and fucking months if you count bottoming."

"Really? How come you stopped taking?"

Oh yeah. Alex didn't know. Or if he did, Josh couldn't remember.

"Long story. Anyway I miss it."

"Know the feeling!" Alex said, "Evvy and I have onlyjust finished the make-up sex phase. Fuck me, when he gets going...he's very demanding."

"Bet he is," Josh said, "Alex, I still can't believe you bottom."

"I couldn't believe you topped," Alex smiled, "You made me scream."

"I could have rode you all night, big boy," Josh grinned back, casting his mind back to their one night stand, "No wonder Evvy's so demanding. Alex you need to have more confidence in yourself. You're a good top."

"But I prefer getting my ass pounded," Alex grinned.

Alex was getting hard. So was Josh.

"Where's Evvy?" asked Josh.

"In the restroom, why?"

"I think he should come here."

"And why is that, Lomberger?" grinned Alex naughtily.

"Because that dick is in danger of ripping your trunks open," Josh said, a flirty smile on his pretty little face.

"You're such a hoe," Alex said as Josh bent over obscenely to adjust his boot, the glittery purple fabric clinging to every inch of his amazing bottom.

"Don't tell me you don't love it, Kiley," Josh said shaking his ass.

"Afternoon boys!" came a jovial voice and a grinning Evan entered the room.

"Hey Evvy!" Alex said.

Evan got a mischeivous smile on his face as he clocked the sexual tension in the room...hard not to with Josh stood like that and Alex sat with his legs apart, his black trunks tight and tented.

"Interrupting something?" Evan asked, perching on Alex's lap, "Oh...hello. Someone happy to see me?"

"Evvy...you ever had a threeway?" asked Josh, hand on his hip, looking every inch the sassy little tart.

"No...why, you offering?" grinned Evan.

"Me? Little me?" Josh asked, camply resting his thumb on his bottom teeth and fixing his blue eyes onto Evan's brown ones.

Evan licked his lips. It was only now he finally realised just why half the locker room had fucked Josh. The boy was HOT. Those narrow, cut hips, those MANLY tattos up his arms and across his back, that amazing ass...and, clearly seen beneath the thin sparkly purple pants, a big cock. The boy was perfection.

"What do you say, Evvy?" asked Alex.

"Hate to kill the mood," Evan said, "But...is Mike OK with this?"

Alex and Josh both stared at him.

"Oh...shit. Sorry Josh, I didn;t know."

"Not that much of a slut...well I am now I'm single," Josh said.

"I would ask for details but you look so fuckable right now it would be innapropiate!" smirked Evan.

"I can go all night...and I'm versatile if you want me to be," Josh purred, unclipping the sparkly belt and lowering the pants.

Evan boned up instantly at the sight of those creamy-smooth thighs in that jock Josh was wearing.

"Get it out," he breathed.

Josh naughtily pulled the pouch down, gasping as his boner finally got some air.

"FUck me...that's huge for a twink," Evan said.

"Hey! I'm a thirty-something. That's MAN to you...bitch!" Josh smirked, idly stroking his hardon.

"Whatever...wouldn't mind a taste of that!" Evan purred.

"You can have it in you if you're a good boy, Evvy," Josh went on, looking like such a sex kitten right now.

Evan moaned as Alex began to rub him through his Air-Boom tights.

"Oh and Evvy, wear your Tag team belt," Josh said.

"I intend to," grinned back the high flyer, "SHame it's not white like Cody's really."

"Wipe clean though," grinned Alex.

* * *

><p>Josh had enjoyed his match far more than he should have. Alex was a real flirt in the ring, and deliberately called spots that would have them touch each other in inappropiate places.<p>

Luckily the crowd were decently into it so they wouldn't get into trouble backstage, and when Josh, who had been booked to win, hit a moonsault on Alex, when he landed and hooked the tanned hunk's legs, he could feel Alex's hardon poking him.

"So ready for you, we can;t wait!" hissed the Varsity Villian.

Neither could Josh.

Although in an ideal world Josh wished he would be going to Cody and Ted's room and riding Cody like a cowboy...Alex and Evan...a tanned hunk of man and a beautiful smooth twink...they were more than satisfactory as an alternative.

Josh padded backstage where Cody was waiting.

"Enjoy that did you?" grinned his friend.

"You have no idea Coddles...by the way you don't need to pimp me out tonight!"

"Already? Who's the lucky bastard?"

"They would be Alex and Evvy, details tomorrow," Josh grinned.

He could have sworn he saw a flash of jealousy on Cody's face before the brunette grinned frome ar to ear.

"You minx!" he gasped, "Tell me everything tomorrow. I demand it."

"Oh I sure will," Josh smirked back, "I might even scream that they're better than Mike."

"Do that!" Cody said, "Stick it to the fat fuck! So we won't see you after the show then?"

"Just gonna shower and wait for Evvy and Kofi to do their match and then we're off," Josh said, "I'm getting wet just anticipating."

"Video it. I wanna see Alex get it in the ass," Cody said.

"Why? He's as big as you!" Josh said.

"So? He looks like a jock!"

"Can it. Go kick Zeke's roided ass."

"Love you Joshy. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

And Josh, feeling very proud of himself, strutted confidently down the corridor.

"What you looking to happy about, slut?" sneered a voice.

Josh rolled his eyes.

Heath and Justin. Both smirking. And together even though they were meant to be rivals.

"Nothing that concerns you...but at least I will be getting some tonight...unlike you. Now fuck off, I'm busy."

And without so much as backward glance, he strutted away. Justin and Heath just looked daggers at his retreating back.

"Dude," Heath said, "Don't bother. You're not gonna get him that way."

"If it was any other way he'd see right through me," complained Justin.

"Maybe because you raped him?" Heath said.

"Oh shut up Miller," snapped Justin, "I'll get him. He can't hide forever."

* * *

><p>Josh was stood in the foyer of the arena, wearing a hoodie and cargo pants and his glasses. He was waiting for Alex and Evan to finish up.<p>

He didn;'t have long to wait. Two figures wearing hoodies and backpacks were approaching him, Evan also was back in his specs.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey sexy," Alex purred confidently, "We can;t wait to get you to our room."

"You're gonna have the night of your fucking life," put in Evan, groping Josh's crotch.

"EVVY!" gasped Josh.

"Too late to back off now...you are going to get punished for your behaviour in the locker room!" grinned the high-flyer.

Josh smirked lasciviously under his glasses.

"And by the way, how cute does he look in those?" Evan said to Alex.

"Not as cute as he'll look when he's on his back screaming as we tag team him!" Alex said, a naughty smile now across his face.

Josh mewed with anticipation...he was painfully hard under the cargo pants. He had gone commando for easy access. He was literally just in a hoodie, cargos, sneakers and glasses. he'd have gone naked there and then but not sure management would be all that hot on the idea of public nudity.

The car ride back to the hotel was silent and crackling with sexual tension. Josh knew that this was going to be one hell of a night.

Josh felt like a naughty teenager as he followed EVan and Alex, keeping a safe distance as they went through the lobby so not to arouse suspicion...but the moment they got inside the elevator...

Alex pinned Josh to the wall, clamping his hot mouth onto Josh's and began to passionately make out with him, groping the little man's crotch. Alex's confidence was an instant turn-on. He had come a long way from the sexy yet nervous rookie Josh had spent that wild night with back then...before his NXT days...before Mike. Now he was a man totally at ease with his sexuality.

Alex hungrily pulled away...and as soon as the bigger man stepped back...Evan dived in and began to hungrilydevour Josh's lips.

"Wow...and that's just how you kiss," growled Evan, "You won't be walking tomorrow."

Alex licked his lips. Evan was so hot when he got in control and went all alpha-male.

"You two need all the strength you have to keep me happy...I'm hungry," Josh purred.

"Oh I'm sure we can deliver," Alex said cockily, that devilish smile back on his lovely face.

It was a good job that nobody else came in the lift really...even when they took their paws off Josh, the looks Evan and Alex were now giving Josh could have bored through stone.

Alex managed to get himself together when it came to unlocking the door...he feverishly swiped the card and threw the door open the moment the light turned green.

After all three boys threw their backpacks down, Alex unzipped his jacket and ripped it off...revealing his tanned, sculpted torso once again.

"If you boys have no objection," camped Josh, "I'm gonna take a shower...smell of man skank."

And he peeled off his hoodie and snapped his cargo pants to his ankles.

"No panties," Alex purred.

"Somebody's a slut," agreed Evan.

Josh just smirked seductively as he kicked his sneakers off and threw the clothes to the side. His dick was semi-hard. He hadn;t felt this sexy in a long time...he was getting off on their looks alone. He turned and made sure to wiggle his ass as he padded towards the bathroom.

"Er...don't shut the door." Evan barked, a wicked smile on his cute little face.

"No intention," Josh winked at him as he turned the knob, making sure to bend over, exposing his hairless entrance as he reached for the bottle of body wash. Must be Alex's...he could smell that on the bigger man in the ring.

He stepped into the hot streams of water and slowly, and sultrily began to wash his petite, yet solid and toned body down.

Alex and Evan were mesmerised by the little show...they knew damn well about Josh's reputation...but seeing him, all hot, wet and horny and theirs for the night...there was no wonder he managed to bed straight Superstars as well as various random gay tricks...that body was smoking...and his adorable pretty face...

"I'm going in," Alex said, "You coming?"

"I'd rather watch...seeing two hotties in the shower is a big fantasy of mine," Evan smiled, "Go on then, baby. Get in. And get 'em off."

Alex began to strip and Evan just watched that bronzed Adonis seductively step into the shower.

"Need a hand there?" Alex asked, voice lilted and heavenly.

"You can wash my cock if you like," Josh purred back, "Not sure I can reach everywhere...wouldn't mind some help. And then I'll scrub your back."

Alex just grinned as he squirted some of the blue bodywash into his hand and began to deftly lather it over Josh's semi hard dick...the memories came flooding back...even the shape of his thighs were perfect...Alex suppressed a moan. He gently soaped Josh's balls up and then began to move between those shapely smooth legs...the smaller man moaning wantonly as Alex washed him.

Josh was the oldest in the room but he could have easily passed for the youngest by far. He turned his body around so Alex got a great view of his amazing ass.

"Josh...anyone said what a hot ass you have?" Alex said.

"No...yours is hotter," Josh replied, shooting a sinful smile back at Alex. He moaned as he felt Alex began to wash him down there...his fingers tantalisingly close to his entrance...

"All clean," Alex said, and he just ogled shamelessly as Josh stood under the water to rinse away the lather...fuck he nearly came right there...Josh was so hot.

"Back up," Josh said.

Evan was trying so hard to not jerk off...two hot men showering together...so close to him. He would like to join in but there wasn't enough room. Or was there?

He stripped off his clothes and padded over, cock standing proudly against his athletic figure.

"Room for a little one, boys?" he camped.

"Sure, step right in," Josh said, smirking seductively again, "Want to help wash this big beefcake down?"

"Sure!"

Both Evan and Josh slowly and tortuously began to lather Alex up...the blonde was in heaven! Two hot twinks attending to his body...how lucky was he? And wouldn't the WWE Universe love to see this!

Josh used this oppertunity to admire Evan. No wonder Alex was so happy...Evan was smoking hot...pale, smooth...he reminded Josh of Jack Korpela...his legs were hairless and his ass was pert and bubble-like. Evan definitely had what Josh and Cody liked to call a "bottom's ass".

Josh sneaked around behind Evan and began to lather up the high-flyer. Evan gasped and moaned as Josh's fingers gently teased his nipples. So that was a spot guaranteed to send him wild. Josh noted that.

He slowly moved down that toned back and eventually the cleft of Evan's pale ass. Josh slowly began to massage those globes of flesh...because Evan was always in tights, not many had seen this much of him. So it was a surprise bonus...a very welcome one too.

Once all the lather had been washed down the drain, Alex turned the shower off.

"Let's play," he said.

"Aww honey, there's gonna be nothing playful about what I'd like to do to you," Josh said, eyes sparkling with lust as he towelled himself dry.

"Bring it on then...I'm more than ready." Alex purred, "Evvy...you remembered them didn't you?"

"Remembered what?"

"The cock rings."

Josh perked up instantly. Hel-LO.

"Of course, we will be needing them."

So they really were a kinky pair then! Josh knew about the schoolboy fetish of Alex's but he didn't think they were into toys as well.

Evan had quite a collection. Cock rings...a paddle or two...a dildo...a pair of tiny leather shorts...some vibrators to wear around your dick. It made airport security on the road a bit of a game of Russian Roulette but it kept his and Alex's sex life high voltage...literally sometimes!

But with the hot speciment they'd brought back tonight...apart from rings to encourage longetivity, there were no toys required. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small pochette. he pulled it open and tipped some new rings into his hand.

"Don't worry...they're unused," he said, catching Josh's worried look. Josh was laying on the bed, casually, legs open, and his hardon in full view, as he took a huge hit of poppers. ALex was still towelling himself down.

"COme here," Josh said. He was itching to have go on Evan.

Evan padded over. Josh pulled him into a sensual embrace, rubbing their small bodies together slowly...the electricity sizzling on their skin was intense already...Evan whimpered and moaned as he made to grab their cocks and rub them together...and then gasped as Josh caressed his balls.

"On all fours Evvy," Josh purred, handing the poppers bottle to Evan.

Evan took a massive sniff and scooted around, his pale, solid ass in Josh's face. Josh buried his face between the cheeks and began to tongue enthusiastically.

Alex was moaning softly from the other side of the room, slowly jerking as he watched his boyfriend being rimmed by the little sex kitten...who needed twink porn when you had two red-blooded men to perform for you?

Josh paused the tongue bath and looked directly at Alex.

"What are you waiting for...get here." he smirked.

Josh wanted to see Alex get fucked.

"Evvy...pass us a rubber and a ring," he said.

Evan did so, grinning.

"Let's tag team him!" he said eagerly, "Alex baby...you might need this."

He handed Alex the small brown bottle of amyl nitrate.

"You read my mind!" Josh smiled.

"And just so you know, afterwards, you're going to be tag teamed and pounded through that mattress," Evan said, still smiling sweetly, "So don;t get too bossy. Bitch."

Josh licked his lips obscenely as Alex eagerly padded over. Evan rose up onto his knees as Alex got on all fours in front of them.

Alex's ass was as heavenly as Josh remembered. He applied the condom to himself before slipping the small ring over his shaft. Evan began to apply some pink lube to Alex's entrance., using his other hand to stroke the bigger man's balls as he did so, causing him to mew.

Evan then unrolled a condom over his own cock before also slipping on a ring. He then lined up.

He raised his hand and spanked Alex's ass, causing the blonde to groan.

"AGAIN!" Alex gasped.

THWACK!

"More! I'm a bad boy!" Alex cried.

Josh was so turned on...if Alex had been like this when he'd slept with him...he'd have probably kept him as a regular fuck buddy.

"Bad boys need punishing," Evan growled.

"Oh yes Daddy..,please!"

Oh fuck. This was already more than Josh could handle. He had to get a good view. He padded around to the front of the bed. Alex just smiled naughtily at him before moaning loudly as Evan entered him.

"OH YEAH!" he cried.

Josh knew exactly what a power bottom Alex was...but my God was it hot as fuck to see in the flesh.

Evan began to pound Alex. Hard.

"OH YEAH! OH GOD! POUND ME! FUCK ME!" Alex mewed, knuckles going white as he clutched the duvet, relishing the smashing against his prostate.

"Harder!" Josh ordered, "Make him squeal!"

Alex just snarled ferociously at him.

Evan pulled right out and drove straight back in again. Harder and harder he went...he raised his hand.

"Your turn!" he gasped.

Josh grinned lasciviously. He reached for the lube.

"No!" Alex grinned, "I can take a bit of dryness."

Wow.

Evan was one lucky bastard having this all to himself (mostly.)

Josh got into position. Alex's hole was red already, and hand marks decorated his tanned cheeks.

He nervously lined up and pushed in...Alex's walls weren't as tight as he remembered but they still crushed him on entry...he thrust his hips inside. Alex cried out. He thrust again, this time hitting Alex's prostate dead on.

"OH yeah! Fuck me like you fucking mean it!" mewed the blonde.

Evan just looked delirious as he beheld this hot sight. Not a trace of jealousy bubbled inside of him.

Josh struggled to maintain a rhythm. He didn;t want Alex to come. He wanted in. He wanted to be the slutty bottom who took both their cocks...actually...would they be up for doing one better?

He pulled out. He ripped the condom and the cockring off, hissing at the slight pain.

"Alex...put a rubber on." he gasped. He grabbed the lube and squirted a huge amount onto his fingers.

Alex did so, a little miffed that his fucking had stopped...but intrigued to see what happened next.

"You wanted a sex toy...watch this!" Josh gasped, laying back on the bed, taking yet another hit of poppers, before spreading his legs as wide as possible, pushing a pillow underneath him so they could see his hole.

He began to finger himself...first with one...then two...three...and then four...

"OH YEAH!" he groaned.

"That's it!" Alex snapped, scooting on front of him and laying back, cock up and proud.

"What?" Josh asked, face flushed.

"Get on!" barked the blonde. Ooh. Now you were talking. How Alex could go from screaming power bottom to gruff, dominant top just like that was impressive to Josh. Now that was a true versatile man.

Josh knelt down and sank, groaning wantonly as he did so. First time in months...he'd got a cock in his ass...he was too high on poppers to care about Justin...and plus...Alex was good sex...he remembered it so well. He began to whimper and mew...fighting back the scream that he badly wanted to emit.

"Go on Josh...scream for us!" Evan said.

"OOOH! OOOOH!" Josh cried out as his prostate continued to receive one hell of a battering from Alex.

Evan just watched, awaiting Alex's tag.

Alex raised his hand, but Josh grabbed it.

"No...Evvy...I can take you both."

"Huh?"

"I've had Cena and Orton inside me...I can manage both of your big cocks."

"Is that a challenge, Lomberger?"

"Yes...Korklan. Now get the fuck in my ass."

Evan needed no further telling. He ripped the condom he'd worn to fuck Alex off, and tore open a fresh one. After unrolling it on his shaft, he slathered more lube on himself and got to his knees behind Josh.

He had to feel that sweaty, tattooed, solid body, and that oh-so-soft ass that was impaled on Alex's cock.

Josh rose up, allowing Evan to get into position.

"You sure you can take us?" he asked.

Josh nodded. He reached for the lube and squirted more onto his fingers. He applied some more to his entrance, gently working his fingers back inside to make sure he was stretched. He reached once more for his favourite drug...he was amazed he hadn't failed the wellness policy the amount of this stuff he took on a regular basis...he took a massive sniff...the rush hit him like a speeding train.

He slowly sank down...hissing as he once againt ook Alex inside..Evan pushed up, Josh using his hand to guide the dark-haired man in...slowly..he hissed in pain as he was stretched to breaking point...finally...he mewed in triumph...he'd done it...got them both inside. He'd not felt this full since...well...since John and Randy...

"Someone...move.." he gasped, now totally high on amyl and hormones.

Slowly, Evan began to thrust, Alex pushing his hips up also. Josh began to moan softly, so zonked on the pleasure that he forgot where he was...more...more...he could take it!

His prostate was being pummelled constantly and ALex sat up so he could support their little boy toy more...he reached around Josh for Evan's hands and clasped them as they continued to double-fuck Josh.

"OHHHH! MMMM! MMMMMMMM!" whined Josh.

"Gonna cum baby?" Evan purred, "Cum for us..atta boy Josh, atta boy!"

"Go on Joshy...let it go...come!" Alex encouraged.

Josh was actually shaking, his eyes were watering...

"Atta boy...come on!" Evan went on.

Josh's eyes rolled back and he convulsed hard as he let out a strangled cry...and erupted all over himself.

"Good boy," Evan said, softly pecking the matted hair.

"Well done," Alex agreed.

Gingerly, Alex used his big arms to lift Josh off their still achingly-hard dicks and place him gently laying down on the bed next to them.

"As you've been such a good boy," Evan continued, "You get to watch me fuck Alex again.

Josh nodded, a serene smile on his face as he bathed in the ecstasy of the situtation.

Evan reached for a third condom and expertly put it on...good job he'd bought a 36 pack really...and lubed up one last time. Alex took a hit of poppers before getting back on all fours.

Evan lined up behind Alex and entered him.

"Oh YES!" gasped Alex, pushing back.

Evan began to pound Alex hard, pulling some of the short hair on his head as he did so...alex lapping it up as he always did...ALex was close anyway...he'd almost cum when inside Josh...he wasn't going to take long..

"NNF! NNNNNNNNNNF!" he growled as he came hard, squirting thick ropes of spunk all over the duvet.

Evan was frantically pounding Alex now...trying to get himself off...and seeing Alex unload over the duvet was finally enough..

"OOOOONNNNGGGFFF!" he snarled as he drove deep inside Alex.

Josh couldn't take his eyes off...despite being completely spent.

Alex collapsed next to Josh.

"Hey," he murmured, pecking Josh on the cheek, "How are you?"

Josh just mewed and shuffled.

"Someone needs to go to bed," Evan said, "I'll get the light."

Alex gently pulled Josh to him...he was so soft and warm.

"Oh baby...Mike's a dipshit for letting you go," he said.

The room was plunged into darkness as Evan clicked off the light.

"You Ok, baby doll?" he asked Alex.

"Fine," Alex said, leaning round to try and kiss Evan in the dark. He felt two arms wrap around him and knew Evan was there.

"He's so warm," Evan whispered.

"Had one hell of a night," Alex said, who was as spent as the other two but calmly relaxed.

"Hot as fuck...can't see me doing that. Bless him. Trying to prove he's not hurting."

"He doesn't realise he's got more friends than he thinks...we'll look after him, won't we Evvy?"

"Yeah, sure," Evan agreed, "He helped get us together."

"Well technically it was Mike and Maryse," Alex said.

"What happened between him and Mikey?"

"Mikey cheated on him. With Maryse."

Evan hissed.

"Whew...shit...no wonder he was so upset. Poor thing. Why can't anyone just love him?"

"Because the one he really wants is engaged to Deebo. Love you Evvy."

"Love you Kevin."

"Sorry...love you Mattie."

Alex turned to kiss Evan before wriggling closer to Josh, pulling him close to join their intimate hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Not looking great for Mikey or Josh at the moment :( Maybe they will work out their differences once the dust settles a bit. Meanwhile, I expect some of you have passed out from this...! I like to think! <strong>

**So yeah, some A-Bourne...with a twist XD **

**Josh is going to back to his minxy ways for a while now...I know that's twice he's done this now, but he's hurting from Mike still and trying to get over Cody.**

**Was going to write a scene at FCW with Layla but this got so long as I got carried away, that will have to be the next chapter now!**

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_Oh my God...we're here at 40! And to think I originally planned to cap the story here *le gasp*. _

_Three more months of this to go...who knows what will happen by Wrestlemania?_

_To mark this milestone, this will be a LONG ONE. So grab a cuppa and put your feet up and enjoy :)_

_By the way, in the last chapter's author notes, I did put a link to the photo of Cody that I kept referring to (the 'water splash' one where he was Dashing and you clearly see his junk) but FF messed it up. Oh well. Y'all probably know what I meant!_

* * *

><p>Josh and Cody arrived at the Brooksville Armory, Florida, on Friday the 13th, all ready for FCW. It was nice to have the day off and come as (sort of) fans rather than Superstars.<p>

Cody had tried to cajole Ted into coming but the blonde wasn't having any of it.

"No baby boy, it'll be you and the girls, don't want me spoilin' it for you!" he'd grinned. Cody had thumped him for calling Josh a girl.

So the small announcer and five month-reigning Intercontinental Champion climbed out of the maroon Mazda people carrier and made their way inside.

A large, blonde man was waiting for them. This of course, was Cody's dad, the legendary Dusty Rhodes whom also happened to be a trainer at FCW.

"Hey Dad!" Cody grinned, leaping into the Hall Of Famer's arms.

"Hey there son," said Dusty in his distinctive accent, "See you brought your partner in crime along...hey Josh!"

"Hey Dusty," Josh smiled, also receiving a hug from the icon.

"Where's the husband to be then, son?" asked Dusty.

"Fishing," pouted Cody.

"Ah...didn't want to be amongst the slumber party!" grinned Cody's dad.

"DAD!" Cody blushed. Josh just chuckled.

"Josh, I'm not supposed to tell you, but at Raw Monday, Creative want to see you," Dusty said, "We got some mighty big plans for you!"

"Awesome," Josh said.

"So, is your other half not with you?" asked Dusty.

"Dad...they broke up, I'm looking after him," Cody said, flinging an arm across Josh's petite shoulders.

"Aww, sorry to hear that, son," Dusty said.

"It's cool,sir, honestly," Josh said. Although he'd spoken to Dusty countless times (kinda predictable when you were best friends with a legend's son) he was still in awe of the American Dream and felt about fourteen whenever he saw him.

Dusty just chuckled and ruffled Josh's hair before disappearing back inside.

"Your Dad's so nice to me," the little man said.

"Joshy how many times, he thinks of you as another son," Cody smiled.

"Surely he should think that about Teddy?" Josh said.

"He and Mom adopted Teddy ages ago!" grinned Cody, "He's already part of our family."

"Coddles, I never asked...how is Ted Senior about it? I know it's been years now."

"He's cool...didn't give us the bible shit at all," Cody said, "Said as long as Teddy was happy then that was fine."

"Shall we go scout the rookies?" Josh said.

"Yeah! I wanna see if Korpela's here...bet he looks hot in trunks!" Cody giggled.

The boys headed along the corridor and and found what they assumed to be the locker room. Just as they were about to go in, a very handsome young dark-haired man came out, and shot them both a charming smile. Josh's cock hardened in his boxers. Hello hottie.

"Oh hey..." the man began, "What you guys doing here?"

"Come to see Lay, and Dad," Cody said, "You wrestling today, Richie?"

Richie Steamboat. Of course, another son of a legend. Josh was even more interested now. And he was hot as fuck.

"Yup, main event with Husky," Richie replied, "Hey, you remember the announcer Jack Korpela?"

"Yeah?" Cody said.

"He's in the locker room, if you wanna see him."

Richie was fully aware of Josh's gaze and grinned at the little man.

"Hey Mathews, how you gettin' on as one of us now?"

Josh blushed more. He nearly melted into a puddle of Josh goo. Cody grinned naughtily as he clocked what was going on.

"Pretty good, still most at the announcers table," he stammered, looking at his feet. Not like Josh to be shy, but Richie was a) HOT and b) a legend's son.

"Hear your moonsault is awesome," Richie continued, "And that you wear Diva clothes...you're very brave!"

"His is better," Josh said, pointing to Cody.

"He's so modest," Cody grinned, "Just broke up his boyfriend, so he's feeling a bit shy."

"Aww man that must suck...you dated Miz didn't you?"

Josh nodded again.

"Why don't you guys come watch us once you've seen Layla?"

"Sure, that's nice of you, thanks!" Cody said, shooting his million dollar smile at Richie who returned it, "See ya later then."

Richie just grinned again before departing.

"You want him," Cody said, chuckling.

"No Coddles, it's just, well, his dad's a hall of famer..and he's a good wrestler."

"And he's got a nice ass," Cody said helpfully, "Joshy, you were raping him with your eyes and drooling everywhere."

"Damn you Runnels," Josh hissed.

"And by the way, Josh Matthew Lomberger," Cody went on, turning and prodding Josh in the chest, "What happened with Alex and Evvy last night?"

"Tell you over a hamburger," Josh said.

So after heading through to the foyer and buying a pretty greasy hamburger each (and pausing for a couple of photos and autographs en route), they found a bench outside the front of the arena and sat down.

"So Joshy," Cody said, taking a huge bite of his burger.

"Coddles...ewww..why do you slather it in fry sauce?" Josh said.

"Because that shit is the best ever," Cody replied thickly, mouth full, "And don't change the subject."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

Josh sighed. Only Cody.

"Well, we got flirty in the locker room before our match..."

"You and Alex may as well have been fucking in that ring. Carry on."

"We went back to the hotel, started making out with both of them in the elevator...then we went back to their room."

"And then what?"

"Coddles, you are a pervert. We showered together and then I ate out Evvy, before pounding Alex's ass...and then, oh my God, I had them. Both."

"You..wait...wow, again," Cody whistled in admiration.

"Yep, double penetrated again," Josh said, "I thought I was gonna pass out...came so hard it hurt. Alex had to lift me clean off them once I'd jizzed. And then Evvy fucked Alex's ass till he spooged too."

"So is that the first time anything's been up your ass since..."

"Yep...and Coddles, I didn't bleed. I was fine."

"You know, it's a good job I know both of you because that sounded wrong right there!"

Josh and Cody looked up to see a beaming Layla, wearing a gorgeous short black dress, knee-high boots and a big smile. She was trimmer, and more buff than ever. In other words, she looked amazing.

Cody instantly grabbed her into a great big hug and Josh joined in, so happy to be reuinited with his two favourite people in the world.

After last night, Josh was more comfortable being around Cody than he'd been before the wild sex, but he still couldn't help but gaze longingly at the brunette when he wasn't looking.

However, Richie had really caught his eye just now...and Josh wondered if Richie was into guys at all. Josh knew he couldn't have Cody, not even as a one off (and with Ted's blessing) because it would ruin their friendship forever. Even though the sex would be mind-blowing, Josh wasn't going to risk it.

"Still obsessed with Angry Birds then mister?" asked Layla.

"Oh yeah...think I've managed to convince Chimnel to play it," Josh said, "Lay, got something to tell you. Something big."

"Oh, I see...what?"

Josh didn't want to tell her over Twitter so he'd waited until today.

"Mikey and I have broke up. For good."

"Awww, sorry baby."

Layla pulled Josh into a hug.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"It's complicated," Josh said, blushing as he caught Cody's small smile.

"Have I missed something?" Layla asked, spotting their little interaction.

"Not quite," Josh said, now staring at his half-eaten burger, "Coddles...could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Charming," pouted Cody, "I'll call Teddy."

He got to his feet, phone in hand.

"So," Layla said, "How complicated is it? What's the deal between you two?"

"Lay, please don't get mad at me, but one of the reasons I wanted to break up with Mikey was because I...I...I dunno how to say it...fell for someone else."

"And who might that be?" Layla asked, although she suspected she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Coddles." Josh mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Sorry, say that again!" Layla said, even though she heard him the first time.

"Coddles...I fancy Cody, OK?" Josh spat, face bright red and wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

"No need to bite my head off!" Layla said defensively, "How long have you..liked him?"

"Only recently," Josh said, "Started thinking about him more after he..you know..looked after me..when Justin.."

"Oh...I see."

"Lay, I tried to kiss him when we were at yours...that's why I tried to run away."

"I did wonder why," Layla said, "But you were confused and your head was fucked from what that bastard did to you, surely."

"That's what I thought...but weeks down the line, I still keep thinking about him...but not as my friend. I've fantasised about him. It doesn't help how touchy-feely we are anyway. We've had weird conversations, like who we would be with if he wasn't with Ted, stuff like that."

"And who did he say he would have been with?"

"Me. And I told him the same. But then we also told each other who we'd want to be with if we were straight."

"Now this I got to hear. Who did he pick?"

"Beth, you or Eden Stiles."

Layla chuckled.

"Bless him. He'd have been out of luck with Eden too...she actually had eyes for you!"

"Yeah I know, he told me that too. He got quite friendly with her before she quit."

"Think he secretly wants to be an announcer...getting amazing on the mic of late," Layla said, "So how are you coping...does he know?"

"Yeah...so does Teddy. I wanted him gone because it'd have been awkward talking about it in front of him."

"And how is he about it?"

"Fine. Said he didn't want to lose me as a friend, but he's been trying to hook me up again."

"Oh no, why do you let him do that!" Layla said, shaking her head.

"Well I've already been with two guys since breaking up with Mike without his help."

"TWO? Josh, you slag!"

"In one night as well."

"JOSH!"

Layla was laughing - she was half-amused, half-shocked. And this was from someone who knew what a hoe Josh could be.

"May I ask who?"

"Alex...and Evvy. It was a Centon all over again."

"You mean..." Layla clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Yup," Josh nodded, "And Lay, you know Richie Steamboat?"

Layla just grinned.

"I don't know, babe," she said, "Go easy, Josh. I know you're hurting from breaking up with Mike, and unrequite love can really fuck you up too...please take it easy. Was it really that bad with Mike?"

"Lay...I forgot one big detail. Mike dropped a pipebomb of his own on me."

"Oh?"

"He's been fucking MAryse pretty much since she left the WWE."

Layla's mouth dropped open. She was deadly silent. Cody was padding back over at that point, and caught the last sentence.

"Yeah, he's been doing Maryse behind his back, what a fat piece of trash, hey?" he said nastily, perching next to Josh, "Hey Lay, bet she makes him dip it in disinfectant before he gives her one."

"CODDLES!" Josh said, "That was uncalled for!"

Layla was still processing the revelation from Josh and that remark- she couldn't help but giggle nervously at.

"You need someone who loves you for you," she said after a silence, "You can't keep hiding behind random shags."

"But at least I know they won't cheat on me or hurt me," Josh said, "And we both get what we want, nobody gets hurt."

"Baby," Cody said, gently rubbing Josh's arm, "One thing Shane told me when I was at OVW, every time you fuck around and sleep with someone, they take a part of you, which is why you always feel so empty. You can't hook-up with new members of the roster forever."

"Well where am I gonna find a boyfriend?" Josh said, his eyes filling with tears, "Right now, for me, I'm not looking to waste any time on some bastard only for him to guilt trip me about my past and then go dick some girl behind my back again."

"Josh, all the straight guys you slept with, Dolph, Jake, Charlie...they went on to get girlfriends...Jake's married now," Layla said, "Hasn't he become a dad?"

"Yeah, think so, don't see him that much and I don't follow him, so not sure," Josh said, "There's someone else I had...this was way before either of you came to WWE so it was a long time ago...didn't wanna tell you because if it got out..."

Cody and Layla both shuffled closer to Josh, each holding his hand.

"Who?" asked Layla gently.

"I can't say...the name..." Josh said, "Brock Lesnar."

Cody's expression at that point was priceless. He let go of Josh's hand.

"When?" he choked.

"Told you...sometime in 03," Josh said, "Ancient History."

"But isn't he married to Sable and got kids with her?" gasped Cody, "Fuck Joshy...he must have torn you apart."

"He was rough," Josh said, "But I told him to be...I wanted it rough...I got off on being the little twink bottom that night...once we'd both cum...he held me. He's not a total monster. He was quite tender once we'd both jizzed. Sure, I was sure the next day I couldn't sit for a month but it was worth it."

"And you never told us because...?" Layla said.

"What would you think of me?" Josh said, wiping his eyes.

"How many times," Layla continued, "We know pretty much all your little dark secrets...it doesn't bother me, its your life."

"I'm not into sleeping around," Cody said, "Well I was, but not anymore. Joshy, please be careful."

"When we got here you were itching to know the details!" Josh protested.

"Because I'm your friend," Cody said, "I dunno, Joshy. In a way it hurts me to see you get used and abused by some selfish fuck just because he wants your body."

"Hate to take sides, darling, but I agree," Layla said, "We were both so happy for you when you started your relationship with Mike."

"Until he cheats on me and makes me feel bad about my past!" Josh said.

"He spoiled you rotten though," Layla said, "Designer suits, jewellery, restaurants...he must have cared about you at some point."

Josh wiped his eyes and sniffled. How did it all go wrong for him?

"Lay, just two minutes ago you said it was my life," he said.

"I dunno," she replied, "Whatever makes you happy. I don't want to see you get hurt any more."

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before picking up her handbag and walking away. Josh tried to look at Cody for some form of support. The younger man just shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I dunno...if you really don't like me sleeping about then why do you always want details and shit?"

"Because friends take an interest on what their friends do, no matter what," Cody said, "But, I'm sorry Joshy, I can'[t get the image of you and Lesnar out my head. You were just a kid and he was a big meathead."

Josh had to allow himself a small smile. Was Cody jealous?

"Same reason I hate how Cena and Orton took advantage of you," continued the ravenette obstinately, "DIrty old perverts. Wonder who their new sex toy is? Urgh it doesn't bear thinking about. To think during the Legacy days I would have killed for a threesome with him and Teddybear."

"Thank fuck you didn't!" Josh said, "Coddles by the way, you avoided the question then and I still want to know - your outfit at Wrestlemania 26. The white go-go boots. Why?"

"Teddy said I looked hot as fuck in them," Cody grinned, "That is all you need to know. And I believe that is what I said to you on the night. So can it. Bitch."

"Hard to believe the skinny little stooge of Orton was last year's breakout star," Josh said, "Coddles, I'm proud of you."

Well by proud he meant 'in awe of' and 'in love with' but he didn't want to make things more awkward.

"Awwwww!" Cody looked so touched, "Joshy, that means so much coming from you."

"They said you and Teddy were The Rockers for the 2010s," Josh went on, "Ironic thing is, Teddy was Shawn whilst you were the Jannetty. Other way round now."

"Teddy's happy where he is," Cody sighed, "I've tried to beg Creative to push him. Won;t have any of it. They took notice of his new tights though."

"They are pretty hot," Josh said, "When did you do them?"

"Just got playing on my iPad one night," Cody said, "And then I thought, actually, they look pretty hot. So got them printed by the seamstress before Christmas. And I bought him those orange boots to match. Sick of seeing him in black, so generic!"

"So cute," Josh said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not," Cody repeated, "Talking of cute, you went bright red when Richie came out there. You gonna ask him out?"

"Coddles, not sure I'm ready for another man so soon, especially as far as I know, he's straight! Anyway he's younger than you!"

"So?" Cody grinned, "Joshy, sorry about what I said. Not right for me to tell you how to live your life."

It was like Cody had had a whole personality change overnight. But Josh remembered his New Year's Resolutions. Cody was serious about changing then. Despite Josh thinking he'd convinced the ravenette to stay his adorable, playful self, Cody had had other ideas.

"So you wanted me to tell you about Alex and Evvy because...?" Josh said.

"Because those two are so naughty and it's a hot thought...Joshy how do you manage to stay looking like a 19 year old twink at your age?"

Josh gaped at him.

"COddles! BITCH!" he cried and before Cody knew what was happening, Josh had wrestled him to the ground, tickling him mercilessly.

"Take it back! Take it back!" he ordered, using his small yet powerful thighs to lock Cody's broad, muscular chest in place.

"No...noo!" spluttered Cody, giggling uncontrollably, "JOSHY! STOP!"

Josh had boned up...this contact with Cody was not helping him at all. Josh stared into Cody's eyes.

Cody stared right back, his laughter dying down now.

"I want you so bad," Josh murmured under his breath, hoping Cody wouldn't catch it.

"Joshy."

Cody used his powerful arms to lift Josh off him. He'd heard him.

Josh was mortfied.

"I'm sorry..so sorry," he choked, blushing furiously, "It just came out..I didn't mean to.."

"It's OK," Cody said kindly, "I'm not mad."

"Coddles...you're a fucking saint," Josh said, wiping his eyes, hating himself for crying again, "Any other guy friend would have kicked my ass to the fuckin' kerb."

"What you need is a hot dark-haired boy," Cody said, linking his arm in Josh's, "Son of a legend, just like me."

"Coddles, no."

"Sorry Joshy, this is my call. I saw your tongue hanging out at Richie. Don't blame ya, I would as well, amazing thighs and hiplines."

Josh could only protest as Cody dragged him back inside.

"Let's go scout the talent like the WWE Pros Vince pays us to be," Cody grinned, as they approached the locker room. He knocked the door.

"Anyone naked in there? It's your Intercontinental Champion here."

No answer. Cody just pushed open the door.

"You should have brought the belt," Josh said.

"No need, they should know who I am, my dad fuckin' trains them!" Cody smiled back.

To their surprise, just two men were in there. Jack Korpela and Richie, to Josh's embarrasment. Cody clocked the brunette man and got a wicked grin on his face. And then his eyes fixed upon Jack Korpela.

Jack was wearing very little. Black trunks, with 'Korpela' written on the back in ornate silver script, and silver boots with black laces. No kneepads, and just tape around his right hand. In other words, he'd ripped off Cody's 'Dashing' outfit entirely. And that was no bad thing - his legs were amazing!

Richie was dressed in his red gear and was stretching his legs on a bench.

Jack smiled when he saw Cody and Josh.

"Hey Josh!" he said, and to Josh's surprise, held his arms out.

"Hey Jack, how's it going?" Josh padded over and hugged his former colleague, "Love the attire."

"Seemed appropiate," Jack said, "Not like he wears it anymore."

"No, you wear it better than I did!" grinned Cody, "Though, actually..nope, you are very Dashing. What's your gimmick? You a heel or face?"

"Heel," Jack grinned, "I love it!"

"How's Mattie?" asked Cody.

"Awesome, he's watching my match, he's in the audience," Jack said, "Just text me. Hey Josh, what's the matter? You been crying?"

"Yeah...sorry, having a shitty week, it'll be OK," Josh said, ccarefully focusing on Jack and not at the hot sight in the corner.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Jack kindly. He was so confident and laid-back...a world away from the polite, yet shy and adorable commentator Josh used to call Superstars matches with. He crossed one of his smooth legs over the other.

"Nah, already bored Lay and Coddles with it," Josh said, "But all you need to know is Mikey and I have broken up. I'm single. Again."

"Awww man, that's shit," Jack said, "You were great together."

"And that's not because you got a good seeing-to from both of them?" grinned Cody.

"What's that Korpela?" Richie's attention had been caught. He padded over.

"Oh nothing!" Jack said, shyly.

"You and Mathews? Thought you were dating Striker!" Richie said, "Man, you gay guys, we can't keep up!"

"I am now," Jack said, "But I had a threeway with Miz and Josh."

Richie looked impressed.

"You still dating Million Dollar junior?" he asked Cody, who nodded.

He then looked at Josh, shooting a charming smile at the little man who almost melted again.

"Eden Stiles will be pissed she quit," he grinned, "Dude, she really liked you, Josh."

"Yeah, I know," Josh said, uncharacteristically shyly, "Coddles decided to inform me."

"She was crazy about you!" Jack put in, "I joined just before she left, she used to ask about you all the time! She didn't realise you were gay...thought you were just bi."

Josh had to laugh.

"For once, I wish Coddles had run his mouth," he said.

Jack got to his feet and stretched his arms.

"Got to go get ready for my match," he said, "One on one against Briley Pearce."

"Isn't that..?" Josh began.

"Ziggler's bro, yeah!" Jack said.

"What's your finisher?" asked Cody.

"Hangman's neckbreaker," Jack said, "Yeah, not great but I'm just starting out..I tried my first moonsault last week!"

"Hey, nothing wrong with that...that's what the Layout is, and I've pinned people with it before!" Josh said.

"Yeah, suppose you're right," Jack said.

"Could always do a rolling cutter," grinned Cody.

"And what's that?"

"Cross Rhodes. Duh." Josh said, "He's playing with you. It's Coddles, expect it."

"Oh...right," Jack said, nervously giggling, "See you boys later...unless you wanna watch?"

"I will," Cody grinned, "That way Richie has Joshy's undivided attention!"

"CODDLES!"

"What? No point avoiding it. See ya."

And the IC champ was on his way out before Josh had a chance to protest.

Now the little announcer/superstar was left alone with the only other man right now he would like nothing better than to get on his back and open his legs for.

"What did Rhodes mean by that?" asked Richie, smiling again.

"Oh nothing, he's just a tease," Josh said.

"From what I've heard, didn't think you were quite so shy, dude," Richie said.

Josh just tried to avoid his gaze.

"Wanna hang out for a bit, or are you gonna watch Korpela's match? He's pretty good for a newbie."

"Nah, not because I don't think he's good...but..." Josh didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Fuck, Richie was hot. Spit of his dad (in his youth).

Richie edged closer.

"C;'mon dude, I'm not blind," he said, voice soft and sensual now, "And neither was Rhodes."

"What you mean?" Josh spluttered, now fully boned up in his jeans, "Anyway, you're not gay!"

"I've kinda been curious for a while, maybe I've been hanging out with Korpela too long," Richie said, "Never been with a guy before. Had guys crush on me...I've seen tumblr!"

Josh wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. This was so embarrassing. He didn't envision his visit to FCW to end up with riding another legend's son...in the locker room. That's if Richie was even up for it and not just flirting. This was all a bit too convenient.

"Nervous?" Richie asked, a sultry smile on his face now, "Not like you Mathews. In fact, shouldn't it be me?"

And he started to kiss Josh. Josh moaned and began to kiss back. For someone who professed to be curious...he was a damn hot kisser. Josh reached out and rubbed his red trunks.

"Hey, not so fast!" Richie said.

"We're about to fuck in the locker room!" Josh gasped, "Don't kid yourself!"

"So? What makes you thinkI'm wham-bam, thank you mam?" grinned Richie, grabbing a sports bag and kicking it at the door, holding it in place, "That should keep Rhodes and his broken nose out. Now where were we?"

He wraped his muscled arms around Josh and began to kiss him fervently, moving from his lips to his neck...Josh moaned at the touch...so good.

"Thought you'd never been with a guy?" he moaned.

"Quit talking!" Richie said, resuming sucking at Josh's neck, and beginning to unbutton Josh's yellow and blue button-down, Josh threw his head back and moaned.

"OH YEAH!" he gasped.

"I'd heard you were a screamer," grinned Richie as his hands found Josh's belt buckle, "Quite the reputation, you've got."

He ripped open Josh's jeans and pulled them down...Josh gasped...the front of his Aussiebum briefs were already damp. Richie began to rub the front of his crotch...and Josh quickly realised all that curious bullshit was a ruse. This man had definitely bedded a guy before. He helped Josh out of his sneakers and jeans, leaving him in just socks, briefs and open shirt. Josh peeled the shirt off and pulled the young wrestler to him as they bgean to passionately make out, Richie's hardon rubbing against Josh's.

"Fuck...you're so fucking hot," Richie moaned, "How are you fucking thirty one?"

Josh had to bite back his retort. Hot wrestler seeing to him was more important than age gags.

"You're a liar...you've had guys before," he gasped, "So what are you Richie?"

"Dunno what you mean?" Richie purred, still manging to look coy.

"Do you take it up the ass or not?" Josh said.

"I might do...once you grant me acces to yours!" Richie said back.

Smooth talkers like that were a big weakness of Josh's. He mewed needily and turned around. Richie began to grope his ass most perversely.

"Such a hot ass.." groaned Richie, "Better than every chick on our fucking roster!"

He slowly pulled the briefs down and began to lightly touch Josh's entrance. Josh gasped and moaned.

Riche lowered his trunks to his ankles before kicking them off, now in just his kneepads and boots.

Josh turned to look. He was a big boy. That would definitely sate Josh's needs.

"Haven't got lube," he gasped, "Spit. Don't mind a bit of dry fucking."

Richie just smiled lasciviously before spitting on his hand and slicking his cock. He offered his hand to Josh.

"Suck on them...slut," he growled.

Josh eagerly began to slurp on the fingers...before moaning deeply as Richie began to prep him. He was a little heavy with the fingering but if his experience was limited with guys..

"Fuck me," Josh moaned, "Fuck me good, Richie."

"Bend over then," Richie said.

Josh did so all too easily, spreading his legs as far as he could, gripping the wall to prop himself up. Richie took aim.

Josh gasped as Richie entered him alarmingly easy...but Josh was still a bit stretched from last night's activites. He was a total slut and he didn't care. Justin hadn't even entered his mind.

RIchie began to thrust...or rather he stood there as Josh began to thrust his ass back and forth...the young developmental wrestler was in awe...this guy was such a slut!

"Hey...hey, tiger...stop," he gasped, grabbing Josh's slim, tiny hips.

"Oh no...don't you fucking dare!" Josh moaned.

"Wanna see you cum...feels too much like doin' a chick," Richie said,pulling out. He spat on his hand some more before sitting on the bench, "Come take a seat."

Josh kicked his briefs off before turning to straddle Richie.

"Dude, you're hung," Richie commented as Josh hovered in place.

"Shut up and pound me," the older yet smaller man ordered.

Richie began to thrust up and down. Josh was snapping his hips back and forth expertly...Richie managing to hit his prostate most of the time...he was frantically fisting his cock...

"Ooohhh..." he gasped, body tingling..

"You gonna cum dude?" gasped Richie.

Josh nodded.

"All over me...go on!" Richie moaned, also close...very close.

"OOooohhh! NNNGHHHH! NNnnnGh! AAARGH!" Josh screamed out as he shot thick slippery ropes all over his fist, which then landed on RIchie's abs.

"Oh fuck dude...gonna...gonna cum!" moaned Richie, driving right on, hands locking Josh in place as he sprayed Josh's insides white..Josh almsot came a second time feeling the warmth splash inside him.

Both men were sweaty and gasping.

Josh leaned down to kiss Richie.

"That was fucking sweet, dude," the young man gasped, "You're good."

"So were you.." Josh gasped, sloppily kissing the dark-haired man again. He gingerly lifted himself off Richie and sat beside him.

"Dude, I mean it, you ever come by Florida again...and you're bored...give me a call," Richie said, "I know you said you weren't into commitment but fuck that was hot."

"So who else have you fucked?" asked Josh, "Because you knew what you were doing!"

"Fooled around with a buddy or two in the past, and I've done anal with girls," RIchie said, "That was my first time with a guy..guess it does make me bi."

"A little," smiled Josh.

"And you're the first guy I've ever thought was hot," Richie went on. He got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom at the end of the locker room to clean up.

Josh silently began to dress. He was sated but felt a little dirty. And just as he was buttoning and straightening his shirt and trying not to look like he'd just been fucked, the door was shoved open, and in came Cody, grinning, accompanied by Jack Korpela, who looked sweaty yet pleased.

"Oh hey Joshy, you been in here the whole time?" Cody asked.

"Er...yeah, hard level on Angry Birds, took ages to pass," Josh lied, blushing more. He bet his face was flushed already and probably gave the game away!

"You've certainly been battling something hard!" Jack chimed in. Wow, so the love of a fellow commentator brought out Jack's cheeky side then!

Cody chuckled.

"You missed a good match!" he said, "He moonsaulted too!"

"Sorry Jack, got too engrossed," Josh said.

At that point Richie came padding confidently back over, thankfully his trunks were back on.

Jack looked from his former colleague to his current fellow wrestler and his mouth dropped open. Cody just had this maddeningly naughty smile on his face.

Richie sat next to Josh, and to the little man's amazement, pecked his cheek.

"Can it, Coddles," Josh mumbled, at the look on Cody's face.

"Would you boys excuse us pros," the Intercontinental Champ said.

"Course," Jack said.

Cody waved his cigarettes at Josh, who wordlessly followed.

As soon as they were in the corridor, Cody grabbed Josh in a big hug.

"OOF! Coddles, I can't breathe!" the small man complained.

"Joshy! He really likes you!" Cody beamed, "Any idiot could see it when he sat next to you! He kissed you!"

"Yeah, that was him asking me to marry him," snarked Josh.

"Why did he kiss you?" asked Cody.

"Coddles.." sighed Josh. Cody knew damn well what had just gone down in there but he was going to make Josh tell him anyway.

"You smell of sex, Joshy," the brunette stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah OK," Josh said, blushing, "We did it on that bench. No lube or rubbers, just spit. Yep, I'm a dirty hoebag."

"How romantic," Cody snarked.

"He made the first move!" argued Josh.

"Because he wants you," Cody said, "That look he gave you when he sat down...looked like he wanted to eat you."

"Coddles, quit it," Josh said, "It was just something that happened, okay? No romance, the guy's mostly into women anyway...it was sex. Let's just leave it at that. Wanna watch the main event or shall we get on the road now?"

"Say goodbye to Lay at least!" Cody said.

Richie came out at that point and smiled warmly at Josh.

"Hey there," he said, handing Josh a small scrap of paper, "Here's my number. Call me whenever you're out here in Florida again."

He took Josh's head in his hands and softly kissed him again. Josh began to reciprocate. Cody cleared his throat.

"Rhodes, can it," Richie said, breaking the kiss, "Josh, can we talk?"

"Talking is what you do after sex," Cody piped up, "I gotta go see Dad anyway."

Josh flipped his friend off.

Richie pulled Josh into a corner.

"What just happened," he began, "I'm sorry...just got caught up in the moment."

"Did you hear me say no?" Josh said.

"You sure you have to be on the road?" asked Richie.

"Yeah...I'll call you tonight," Josh said, "Thank you...I guess."

"No, thank you," Richie replied. "You not gonna watch me and Husky square off?"

"We gotta get going, sorry," Josh said.

Cody hadn't gone to find his father. He was stood just behind a vending machine, eavesdropping. He wanted Josh to be happy. Mainly he just wanted Josh to find someone else to pursue stuff with, and take the heat off himself. He loved Josh too much to endanger their friendship in any way, and he certainly wasn't going to cheat on Teddy. He had spotted the sparks that flew between Richie and Josh - the ravenette was a sap at heart and did believe in love at first sight. Because the moment he'd clapped eyes upon Ted, he had known that was the man who would steal his heart. Sure Ted had taken some persuading and they had taken it nice and slow (which for then was unusual for Cody, who had got around just as much as Josh in his younger, OVW days) as Ted had never been with a man before. Cody remembered the first kiss he and Ted had shared...and their first time. Ted had been very vanilla in the bedroom and they'd had sex in the missionary position, and even that had taken loads of coaxing and persuasion from Cody. But it had all been so worth it.

Cody had never been a hundred percent sure about Mike's intentions..at the time he'd thought Mike was genuine but there was always that little something missing. Richie however, Cody could see had the sheer hots for Josh. He wasn't a big star (well to old-school fans he was, as his father of course was Ricky Steamboat and still worked in the WWE) and was still developmental, so he was out of prying eyes for the most part.

Cody genuinely hoped that Josh would wake up and realise that sleazy sex in the locker room with a man much younger than him wasn't the way to go about it. They could have gone on a date first at least.

He continued to watch them...he could feel some kind of chemistry between the two men even if they nor anyone else couldn't. But he supposed once you fuck someone there will be some. Josh was an idiot. Too busy thinking with his slutty ass. Especially as not 24 hours ago he'd been double-stuffed by Alex RIley and Evan Bourne!

Cody wondered if Josh was actually just a sex addict, and was incapable of love. He wasn't stupid enough to not think that gay men were slutty as hell (mostly) but he was sure Josh would find love eventually.

He saw Richie gently touch Josh's hand..his pinky finger was softly stroking it, and he was subtly licking his lips and blinking. RIchie had fallen for Josh.

And all it had taken was a quick fuck in the locker room the first they met. Perhaps a cliche, but it was one Cody was prepared to believe. He was going to employ some serious machinations to force these two men together. And recruit Lay to help him!

"I can smell the burning from here, son!" came a jovial voice, making Cody jump.

"Oh shut up dad!" Cody said, embarrassed once he got over the initial shock.

"What's eating you then?" asked Dusty.

"Does Richie Steamboat have a girlfriend?" asked Cody.

"Don't think so, anyway, it's none of my business!" Dusty replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Him and Joshy Dad, just look," Cody said.

"All I can see are two guys chattin'!" Dusty said, "You forget son, I'm of a different generation..not wired like you...you're more like your mother and your sister!"

Cody rolled his eyes. Probably best to talk to Lay about this one!

* * *

><p>Layla beamed when Cody told her the news.<p>

"Aww that's cute! Well, not the shagging in the locker room bit," she squealed.

"I know, right!" Cody said, "Lay, you're back next week for another meet and greet?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make sure Richie calls Joshy? And keep an eye on him...I want to get them together properly, not just as a dirty fuck in the locker room."

"Josh needs to learn to keep his arse covered," Layla said, "If you're right, then it could have been amazing for them if they'd just waited...isn't Richie a bit young for him?"

"Not that much younger!" Cody said, "He's only 7 years younger than Joshy."

"Long time!"

"Same age gap between us, Lay!"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>Josh was booked to appear on Raw that Monday so he had to be there. Luckily when he arrived he#d found out it was just to interview Zack Ryder and Eve. So he could go back to the hotel afterwards.<p>

He'd been buying new clothes on the road because he really didn't want to go to LA to retrieve his stuff from Mike's home (where he'd heard, Maryse had moved into.)

The French-Canadian Diva had tried to get in touch with over the weekend, but Josh didn't want to know. He didn't hate her but it still hurt to talk to her.

By far the worst thing about being on Raw was of course seeing Mike. But Josh had been texting Richie over the weekend (just little coy messages) so that at least softened any blow of seeing his ex.

And Cody wasn't scheduled to appear so Josh would be alone.

He arrived at the locker room and began to change into his suit for the night.

The door opened and Evan came in, accompanied by Kofi. Something wasn't right. Both men looked angry. Josh hadn't been at the Live shows since Thursday as he'd not been required for the weekend ones.

"Hey guys, good weekend?"

Kofi just looked pissed off and Evan looked rather sorry for himself.

"Where's your gold?"

"Lost it," Evan said forlornly, "Last night."

"What?"

"Epico and Primo," Kofi spat, "Are the new champs. Blame this dickweed."

He pointed to Evan. That was unlike Kofi. The Ghana-born high-flyer always seemed so laid-back - he was a lot like his screen persona.

"This is my last Raw for 60 days," Evan said.

"Oh Evvy...not again," Josh said.

"Yep...fake fucking weed. Again!" Kofi said, "I'm probably headed for Superstars burial now! You better make the most of this Josh because I seriously doubt stoner here will be coming back."

He stormed to a far corner of the locker room and began to change. Josh just looked at Evan who avoided his gaze.

"And before you ask," the small man said mournfully, "Alex has dumped me."

"WHAT?"

"Partly thanks to you invading our sex life and partly because of this," Evan spat, "So Josh, can you not talk to me any more."

"Fuck you," Josh said, "Alex deserves much better than a weedhead anyway."

"Someone like you, you mean?" snarled Evan, "Do you know, i'm amazed you could feel us inside you...your walls are so loose."

Josh was about to spit back a diatribe but he stopped himself. This wasn't his fight. He didn't need this. He just shot Evan a dirty look and stomped out of the locker room. He almost ran into Jake Hager as he passed.

"Oh hey buddy, sorry to hear..." Jake began but Josh ignored him. Tonight was officially going to be shit. And it just got worse. He saw Epico and Primo headed for ther locker room, and with them, was of course Rosa.

He tried to run away but Rosa shot him a malicious smirk. She babbled something in Spanish at Epico before sauntering towards Josh.

"See you rid yourself of the big fat fuck," she sneered, "Can't say I blame him."

"Go fuck yourself," Josh said, "Or go suck Ace's dick."

He stormed away before she could retort back. He thankfully had remembered his cigarettes. He pushed open the nearest side door and slouched moodily against the wall, sparking up.

At least there was one thing he could depend on tonight.

His phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket.

_Richie S:_

_hey sexy :D wot u up2 tonite? xx_

Josh smiled to himself and tapped a response.

_just killin time atm...bored...jst doin a backstage seg 2night...wot about u? :) x_

It didn't take long for Richie to respond.

_U goin out after the show? If not...want me 2 call u? xx_

Josh smiled to himself. Why not flirt a little? Not like he had naything to lose.

_Prefer 2 c u in the flesh LOL...or better in my bed ;) xxxx_

Richie responded almost instantly.

_stop it...im gettin horny now :P_

Josh tapped back.

_why stop? u luv it :P xxxx_

Josh had to stop. It was nice to just do stuff like this rather than try and hook up, or worse get Grindr out. He still had the app but hadn't used it since before Mike. He continued to smoke his cigarette.

At least the texts had lifted his mood a little.

"Hey Josh, good weekend?"

Michael Cole had arrived. And Josh was glad to see him. Which until a few weeks ago would never have happened.

"Yeah, you?" he replied, dropping his cigarette and stubbing it out before lighting a fresh one.

"Not bad...how are things?" asked Michael.

"Shit, fell out with Evvy just now too," Josh said.

"You've heard then?" Cole said.

"Yeah...what an idiot. Poor Alex."

"Riley will find someone. Not like he's ugly really is he?"

"No, he's a cutie. He'll find someone who won't let him down. Is HE here?"

"Yeah...sorry bud," Cole said, "You can hang with me if you want."

"Thanks, Michael, you've been a good friend," Josh said gratefully, "I'm sorry again for all the nasty shit I ever said to or about you."

"It's OK, I said worse to you," replied Cole, "Who you texting?"

"Oh," Josh said, and he giggled a little, "Just a boy."  
>"Oh I see...who?"<p>

"Michael, promise you won't tell. Not even someone like King. Richie Steamboat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Went to FCW in Brooksville on Friday to go see Lay, and met Richie. He's cute, hot, and sweet. It started as a hookup but I think it's more than that."

Josh hadn't told Michael about the complication (Cody)...but the more he text Richie...the more he started to push Cody out of his mind. Maybe Richie was just the right person he needed to take his mind off his best friend.

"Aww right...you certainly have specific tastes," Cole said.

"Not really, I just saw him and something just clicked," Josh said, "We just..well we definitely got to know each other."

"Oh man, you didn't?"

"Yep, in the Armory locker room, not proud, wish I'd waited," Josh said, "But he was so..nice. Afterwards he started getting all touchy-feely with me. We've been text-flirting all weekend."

"Aww, that's kinda sweet!" Cole said.

"I'm gonna take it slow...see what happens," Josh said.

* * *

><p>Josh could hardly wait to get back to his hotel room that night. He had to be up early to catch a plane to Nevada for Sin City Smackdown plus NXT and Supertsars so he may as well use the time while he could.<p>

He showered, changed into some lounge pants and made himself comfortable on the bed after grabbing a beer from the mini-bar.

He tapped a message to Richie.

_In my room :) xx_

Within two minutes his phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey sexy._" Richie's phone voice was adorable! _"How you doing?_"

"OK, you?"

_"Better now I'm calling you! Good show tonight?"_

"Yeah, awesome...loads of title shots!"

_"I've been watching it! You looked cute in your suit by the way."_

"Thanks," Josh blushed even though Richie couldn't see him.

_"So I was thinking,_" Richie said, _"You free Friday? Layla's doing another Meet And Greet so you'll...I dunno...Rhodes..."_

Was he stumbling over his words? How cute!

"Yeah, unless I'm needed for a house show match!" Josh replied, grinning.

_"Awesome,"_ Richie replied, _"Josh, I really like you. I always was into girls..but last week..I dunno, I just can't stop thinking about it!"_

"Your first time with a man," Josh said.

"Yeah...but I loved it," Richie said, _"So can I see you again?"_

"I said yes," Josh said, giggling, "You at home I take it?"

"_In a room, yeah,_" RIchie said.

"What you wearing?"

_"Boxers and a tee shirt. You?"_

"Just some lounge pants."

_"I can get on Skype if you wanna see more?"_

"I'd like that."

Thank God Josh had brought his laptop with him! He reached into his bag and pulled it out, flipping open the lid.

After firing it up and waiting impatiently for it to fully load up, he managed to open Skype.

"Sorry...thing's taking forver!" he complained, "What's your Skype name?"

"_CrossbodyJunior,_" Richie said, _"Yeah it's lame."_

"No, that's cute," Josh said, "Hang on let me type that in...yep found you."

_"Awesome...talk to you on there then!"_

"See ya!"

Josh hung up and clicked open Richie's profile. Yep, that was definitely him. And just before he was about to call, the familair phone-noise began.

_Richard Blood Jr. Calling. Answer?_

Josh clicked yes.

"Hey!" he said, grinning as the video opened and Richie smiled at him. He was wearing a black WWF Attitude tee (must have had that a long time - Josh himself had a sleeveless one in his Tough Enough days!) and boxers. He was laying on his stomach on the bed.

"_Hey sexy!_" Richie replied, waving adorably.

"So..."

_"So.."_

"Awkward!" Josh said, "Hey, nice shirt."

"_Got it on eba_y!" Richie said, "_So about what I said.._."

"You sure you mean that?" asked Josh.

"_I don't shit I don't mean,_" Richie said, "_Josh, since we hooked up..all I can think about is you. I even downloaded season one of Tough Enough again on Saturday_!"

Josh flushed...he cringed when he thought about his wrestling debut.

"I was a skinny fuck then," he said, "And a total goofball."

"_So Josh_," Richie persisted, visibly swallowing, "_Do you want us to meet up again_?"

"Yeah, if you're sure," Josh said, not 100% sure himself but he was going to just go with the flow. For once.

Richie smiled warmly. Even on the grainy video, his eyes sparkled.

"I wish I hadn't dropped my pants for you," Josh said, "It's like we're going backwards!"

"_But then I wouldn't have realised what you do to me,_" RIchie said, "_Look!_"  
>He got to his knees, showing the camera his white boxers, which were tented.<p>

"_This is you, this is...first dude I ever got a hardon for,_" Richie said, laying back down.

"Awww...gonna hide it from me?" Josh said.

"_Yup!_" Richie stuck his tongue out, _"You're not seeing it again unless I know I will be seeing you on Friday!_"

"Sure, consider it a date!" Josh grinned.

"_Can I ask you stuff?_" asked Richie.

"What kind of stuff?"

"_Just things_," RIchie said, "_You and Miz...was it...a long term thing._"

"I dunno," Josh said, having to really think about this, "Almost a year, we broke up twice...and he cheated on me. With a girl."

_"Maryse?"_

"How did you know?"

_"If Korpela hadn't told me Miz was dating you I assumed he was bangin' her."_

Josh had to fight back the wave of nausea that washed over him.

_"Will you and him stay friends?_" asked Richie.

Josh shook his head.

"Nah..I was a jerk to him when we broke up," he admitted, "Richie, just so you know...I'm not fully ready to move on. I like you too. You're nice. Very nice."

_"I don't wanna rush!_" Richie said hurriedly, "_Remember, I've not been with a guy before. I dunno how it all works. All I know is, I had amazing sex with you and I wanna see you again. I can't describe what it felt like...hard pecs instead of boobs...your ass was so much tighter than a pussy...sorry to be crude by the way."_

"Richie, another thing, how much have you heard about me?" asked Josh, already dreading the answer.

_"I know you've been around,_" Richie replied, _"It doesn't bother me...you didn't have to say yes to me. But if I'm really not enough for you, or you're not into relationships, tell me, and I'll shut up and let you alone. But I would love to see you again."_

"I wanna see you again too," Josh said, "I just don't want you to get pissed if people say shit about me. A lot of shit had been spread over the 12 years I've been with the WWE, so if you're OK with that."

RIchie beamed. He looked ecstatic.

_"So Josh, wanna go steady?"_

"Yes Richard, I'd love to."

_"Yay."_

After they signed off almost forty minutes later, Josh, without a regret, set his Facebook status to 'In A Relationship' once again.

* * *

><p>Josh had been in Las Vegas for a few hours now, and he didn't have long before he had to go to the NXT taping which was of course before Superstars and Smackdown.<p>

He was just about to make his way to the arena, when a knock came on the door. He pulled it open and in the door way was a grinning Cody.

"Hey Joshy!"

Josh fell into his best friend's arms.

"Hey Coddles...where's Teddy."

"He's in our room...been on the john for ages."

"Is he Ok?" asked Josh, worried.

"Think he's eaten something bad," Cody said, "He told me to go find you. He's called in sick for tonight."

"Awww, sorry, give him my best," Josh said.  
>"Will do. So. You and Steamboat Junior. Spill."<p>

"We're seeing each other..sort of. Taking it slow Coddles, so no gossip."

"Awwwwwwww!" Cody grinned.

"Coddles...he's so sweet...we Skyped each other last night and he asked me out..officially."

"Awww! So do I need to ask you my next question?"

"What will that be?"

"Going back to Florida to see Lay again Friday. You in?"

"Hell to the fucking yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are :D Bit of a change to the dynamics!<strong>

**I admit this was a bit soon for Josh but hey, you never know when you meet someone. I hope you all know who Richie is (google him if not) and he is a cutie (and just a year older than me :O) Perhaps some locker room sexin' wasn't the best way for them to get to know each other but sometimes that's how the cookie crumbles. I'm trying to make them a cute couple (like Alex and Evvy used to be) so I hope I succeed somewhat!**

**So there's wrestler!Jack Korpela. I could just picture him in Cody's 'Dashing' attire too! By the way that's a subtle hint at anyone who wants a CAW challenge on WWE12 :P. Note how I didn't write a match scene.**

**Now for the bad news...**

**Unfortunately, this is Evvy's last appearance in this story, so with it, I'm sorry to say, that's the demise of A-Bourne. Lucky I wrote the hot scene in the last chapter really! Alex doesn't deserve a liar and a druggie for a boyfriend so I'll need to find him a new man too! Any ideas?**

**Please review, can't to hear your responses xxxxx**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

_As of yet I still haven't settled on a new partner for A-Ry. But Evan is no longer relevant :( I think he's an idiot for getting caught again so that's why I made him behave like a dick in his last scene. He may get a mention but he's no longer part of the main mix. _

_It feels like I've injected new life into this story and am enjoying writing far more than I was!_

* * *

><p>Cody just regarded Josh with a grin. His eyes had lit up at the mere mention of going back to FCW!<p>

"Hey baby boy, wait up!" came a drawl. Ted came charging up the corridor, visor and backpack on.

"Teddy! You should be resting!"

"I already skived the DiBiase Posse Party! Not gonna let Vince down!" he panted.

Josh noted he was holding his stomach.

"You take it easy then!" Cody scolded.

"Yes mother," Ted grinned.

Cody just glowered at him. Josh just shook his head. Cody was so adorable when he got bossy.

"So Josh," Ted said, "Who's the new man?"

"Secret," Josh said, tapping his nose.

"Liar," Cody smirked.

"Coddles...the less people know...less chance we get of Gabriel or Slater finding out. I'm taking it slow...no third parties! No offence Teddy."

"You can tell me, surely?" Ted said, "When have I been a gossip hound?"

"Okay..." but Josh was cut short by his phone buzzing. He checked it. A text message.

_hey sexy :D wot u up 2 xxx_

He couldn't stop the big grin that was forming on his rapidly-flushing face. And Cody had a smirk on his that could only mean trouble.

"Who was that Joshy?" he teased.

"No-one," Josh said, shyly, trying to tap a response without Cody reading or pinching his phone, "Teddy...control your man..please!"

It was proving impossible for Josh to tap the first letter as Cody was peeping over his shoulder...he tried to hide the name of the recipient.

But then his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Hey."_

Richie was now calling him!

"Hey Richie, how's it going?"

_"Okay, yourself?"_

"Sorry baby, this isn't the best time to talk...got an annoying queen poking his broken nose in..OW!"

Cody had kicked him in the shins for that.

"_You mean Rhodes?" _Richie said, giggling softly.

"Yeah...pain in the fucking ass!" Josh said, shooting a glare at his best friend, "Call me later, kay? When he's not around!"

_"Sure...can't wait. Mwah."_

Josh's heart melted. How cute was that?

"Charming!" pouted Cody, "Now you're all loved up with Steamboat Junior I'm just an 'annoying queen'?"

"What?" Ted said, "Richie Steamboat? From FCW? When?"

"Last Friday," Cody said, "Dunno why they're acting so innocent when Joshy rode him in the locker room!"

"CODDLES!"

Ted just chuckled. Josh was mortified.

"Ever the romantic, hey?" drawled the blonde.

"Oh can it. Pair of you!" Josh said.

"You love it, bitch," Cody grinned.

* * *

><p>Josh was at the arena on Thursday for a Smackdown Live show. It was the only house show he was told he was needed for this week so he hoped it would be a good match.<p>

It had been a bittersweet couple of days. He'd flown back to LA to get some clothes and stuff from the home he shared with Mike, which he still had a key for. And Maryse had been in when he called round. She'd been nice and apologetic but Josh really hadn't been in the mood. He'd been civil (and was glad he was alone and not flanked by Cody who would probably have been a total bitch to her) and he hoped they had parted on reasonable terms.

But oh well. Josh was presently in the locker room. He had had a very interesting meeting with Creative today...they were going to turn him heel soon and have him be featured more prominently on Smackdown as a wrestler rather than a commentator.

For now, however, he was wrestling as a face and was booked to defeat Michael McGillicutty.

He was a little hurt that Cody hadn't met up with him since he'd arrived, and he knew the brunette was here because he recognised the backpack that was laying on the bench. Josh uunfolded his chosen ring attire for today - yet another cast-off from Layla - this time the silver and blue trousers and sleeve from her amazing match with Michelle at Extreme Rules 2011.

Where was Cody?

It was unlike Josh to be paranoid or clingy. But he decided to make his way to catering anyway.

"Hey Joshy!"

The door to the locker room opened almost as soon as he reached it and in walked Cody. He had a shifty smile on his face which piqued Josh's interest instantly.

"Hey Coddles. What you up to?"

"Nothing? What makes you think I am?"

"Written all over your face."

"Can it. And come with me. You're against Hennig tonight."

"But Coddles..."

"No arguments."

And the Intercontinental Champ dragged Josh out of the locker room.

"Where's Teddy?" asked Josh.

"At home," Cody said, "Food poisioning. He shouldn't have been at Smackdown. He's literally been shitting his ass off."

"Coddles...why did you feel the need to tell me that?"

"Because you're my best friend and nothing offends you."

Josh flipped him off.

Soon it was time for his match, which was before Cody's, so they waited at the guerilla together.

McGillicutty came tramping up, a moody look on his face. He regarded Josh with disdain.

"Rhodes," he said curtly, nodding at Cody.

"What's crawled up your ass?" the ravenette remarked.

"Shut up." snapped McGillicutty.

"Only asked."

Josh just scowled. He gathered Hennig was pissy because Josh's former friend stole his man.

McGillicutty took his cue and went out to a chorus of boos.

"You'll be booed soon," commented Cody.

"It'll be weird," Josh said.

"Hey, being a heel's fun, I've been one my whole career!" Cody grinned.

"To be fair Coddles, you're not babyface material."

"Bitch."

A techie hissed at Josh to come forward. Cody hugged Josh.

"Little bit of advice, pretend you're headlining Mania," the brunette whispered.

"So I'll let him Stunner me for no reason then?" snarked Josh.

"No Joshy..just...do your best spots. Just sayin."

"Coddles you talk out your ass sometimes."

"Yeah whatever. Mush."

He swatted Josh's ass and pushed him towards the stage door. 'Nasty Girl' began to play and Josh took a deep breath and made his way out. He performed his signature pose and rested his hand on his right hip and strode down to the ring.

"And the opponent, from Sea Isle City, New Jersey, weighing 143 pounds, Josh Mathews."

Lilian Garcia announcing his name certainly made Josh feel important! He posed on the ropes, making sure his ink was clearly shown off under the lights before stepping into the ring, glaring at Michael, who snarled back at him.

The bell rang and Josh ran and began tie up. McGillicutty, being stronger and bigger, easily began to get the upper hand and whipped Josh into the ropes before tossing him over onto his back.

Josh got to his feet but Michael kicked him viciously back down again. He wasn't holding back! If that was how you want to play it...

He finally found an opening once Michael had him a nasty full-nelson hold...he used his pert ass to bump Micheal in the middle, loosening the hold.

"Oh no you don't!" sneered Michael and pulled him right back, tightening his grip once more, but Josh was ready and managed to wrench himself free, countering the hold into a headlock. He threw his body back and planted Michael headfirst into the mat.

Michael tried to get up but Josh was already taking a run up and aimed a low dropkick right at his back, sending him flat again.

Now he had the upper hand. Micheal sat up but Josh kicked him down again, screaming as he did so. Mainly he was channeling Layla by yelling when he kicked, but also because he had a feeling that he was being assessed..or at least watched more than usual tonight.

He was surprised by MIchael tripping him up and he fell almost flat on his face. Micheal lifted him up and whipped him into the ropes..and Josh then was sent to the mat by one of the third-generation superstar's vicious dropkicks.

They continued to scrap for a while...Josh nearly had the match when he got Michael with a running cross-body but he kicked out just at the last second.

"Do your finisher," Josh hissed to Michael when they tied up once again.

So Josh got planted by a McGillicutter.

Micheal went to cover..1,2..Josh kicked out. He managed to get to his feet but so did Michael..and the the larger man caught him in a headlock once again..which he managed to counter. He yelled again as he twisted his body around, still grabbing Michael's head..and jumped down onto his back...a particularly hard Lay-out.

"Finish me," Michael muttered. Josh nodded and raised his arm, pointing to the turnbuckle. He copped a few cheers as he clambered up, keeping his balance. He stood up proudly, now confident enough in himself to not wobble. He took a huge leap backwards and flipped clean over, landing flush across Michael's body, bouncing off. He hurriedly rolled back across and stuck his leg out a-la Layla, covering Michael.

1. 2. 3.

Yes. A short but sweet match but Josh felt like he'd done it justice. The crowd had been decently into it as well. He raised his arm, grinning before climbing out of the ring and making his way backstage.

Cody still had that maddening smile on his pretty face that clearly signified he knew something Josh didn't. And wasn't going to tell him.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Coddles...just tell me, please."

"Nope. Got to defend my title now."

"Against who?" Josh hadn't properly read the running order.

Cody's face fell.

"Beardy."

"Oh not again! Coddles...if you end up dropping it to him, I'm walking out."

"You will? I'll do the same and then do a shoot interview!" Cody agreed.

Justin sauntered up at that moment, his usual arrogant smirk across his face. Cody and Josh both turned and looked daggers right back at him.

"Dunno what you're looking so smug about, Mathews," sneered Justin, "All you did was squash that loser I used to fuck."

"Used to, that's right.," Josh said, "But like everyone else he woke up and realised what a piece of shit you are."

"I'd rather be a piece of that than an aged slut with a loose back hole," Justin snarled back, "How many thirty-one-year olds do you know that sleep around like teenagers?"

"I'm looking at one...by the way, how many thirty year olds do you know that prejack?" sneered Cody, who'd been itching to put his two-penneth in, "The only reason you're even getting a title shot at house shows is because Stephanie knows how much I fucking hate you."

"And if we're bringing class back to the Intercontinental title, why would trash like you even be considered?" Josh put in.

"I bet if I wasn't South African you wouldn't give me half the shit you do," Justin said. Josh couldn't beleive it - was the bully actually starting to crack?

"Oh please, it doesn't matter where' you're from, your personality still stinks of shit," Cody hit back, "Give me one good reason why I can't chair shot you in the ring? I'd still walk away with this."

He rubbed his belt proudly.

"Anyway," he went on, "Before this belt goes anywhere near you, you may want to disinfect it first."

"He's been fucked in it so often he uses his jizz to polish it!" Josh said. "Still want it?"

"What's it like not getting any, Justin? Must suck for you!" Cody went on.

This was brilliant - for once they were ganging up on Justin and giving him a good dose of his own medicine.

As Heath correctly deduced the other week - Justin deep-down pined for Josh - he thought the only way to exorcise those feelings (which he hated himself for having) was to bully Josh relentlessly. And because Justin loved putting others down anyway, it was pretty easy. But it was starting to take its toll on him now.

"See you in the ring. Loser." Cody snickered as he padded out towards the stage door, leaving Josh and Justin alone.

"What?" spat Josh, clocking the goatee'd man's stare, "Get it over with Gabriel. Quietness doesn't suit you."

Justin pounced. He pinned Josh to the wall and began to roughly make out with him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Josh cried out, managed to break free and throw Justin off him, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"You so want me Mathews, admit it," Justin panted.

"Not if you were the last on earth. You make me sick," Josh spat.

"Josh. Please." Now that stopped Josh in his tracks. Since when did this mouthy shit plead?

"Quit it. Not foolin' anyone Gabriel."

But Josh spotted the tent in Justin's trunks. He almost had to stop himself from laughing derisively. No fucking way! Now before Josh had met a certain dark-haired boy at FCW he may just have considered one session of raging hate-sex with this man just to get him off his back...but that Josh was history.

That locker-room fuck with Richie was Josh's last fling. He too was starting to develop feelings for Richie. Their little talks, cute flirty texts..Josh was already counting down the hours until he saw the second-generation developmental wrestler again. He hated himself for offering his body to Richie so readily, especially as they were now taking it slow. However if Richie was willing too...he wondered if he could just pretend it didn't happen...but he couldn't.

Richie has told him (and wasn't lying) that their encounter had stirred him up so much that he had fallen for Josh. And Josh was falling for Richie...and slowly but surely his amorous feelings for his best friend were starting to fizzle out.

"You're single, aren't you?" Justin said, cocky smirk back on his face once more, "COme on, for old time's sake."

"Er..really? Really?" Josh said, not caring how eerily like his ex he sounded, "You were inside my ass for all of a minute before you dribbled...by the way...faking it doesn't work...I could tell and so could most guys. Why the fuck would I even want to touch you with a bargepole?"

"And yet this is the slut who bent over for Husky fuckin' Harris!" Justin said, "If I didn't have a match with Rhodes...you'd be against that wall and I'd be takin' what I wanted from your open hole just like you deserve."

"In your dreams." Josh said coolly.

"I don't think so," Justin sneered back, now nose-to-nose with Josh, "I took what I wanted from you before...and I'll do it again."

He smirked one final time before turning on his heel and flouncing towards the stage door.

Josh brushed himself down, not quite believing what just happened here. He was proud of himself for not letting that bastard get to him. Justin was too good at the mind games and Josh had almost let his guard down. Almost.

He padded back to the locker room. A few other superstars were there - Sheamus, Mark Henry, and Daniel Bryan.

Bryan shot Josh a friendly grin as he came in.

"Good match by the way," he said.

"Cheers," Josh said. Coming from the current WHC that was a compliment in Josh's book even though he was getting to be quite good friends with the small bearded man backstage - mainly because he and Cody hung out a lot as well.

"By the way," Bryan said, dropping his voice so Stephen or Mark didn't listen, "Is it true what I've heard?"

"What?" asked Josh, heart sinking.

"You dating Richie Steamboat now?"

Josh flushed scarlet and nodded. Cody, that pest, was dead!

"Hey, don't get mad, Codeman just told me in passing, he said don't spread it, but thought you wouldn't mind me knowing," Bryan went on, "How long?"

"Not even a week," Josh said, "Early days. That's why I don't want people knowing."

"But you put it on Facebook," Bryan replied.

"Didn't name him," Josh said, "Half of Raw think me and Mike got back together."

"Sucks what happened," Bryan said, "I know most fans assumed he and Maryse were dating anyway but still."

"What's worse is how he has to plaster it all over Twitter every five minutes," Josh said bitterly, "It's almost like he feels he has to make up for something by going about her every other tweet!"

"Yeah, sorry man," Bryan said, "Stil...fuck him. You're on our brand, he's on Raw so you won't have to work with him much. So you gonna be going to Florida every week now?"

"Maybe," Josh said.

"You must really like him," Bryan grinned, "Big commitment."

"Yeah...I do," Josh admitted, "It's so nice...taking it easy, not rushing."

"Well, from what Codeman said..." began Bryan.

"What? What did he say?" demanded Josh.

"Locker room bench," grinned Bryan.

"What was that?" Stephen said, springing up as though he'd sat on a hot poker.

"Not in here, you're OK," Bryan said.

"Oh thank God, fella, Mathews, really?" smiled Stephen, "I suppose there's not many places you've not done it, are there?"

Josh flipped him off.

"Hey, no need for that, fella!" chuckled Stephen, "So who was the lucky one this time?"

"No-one you know," lied Josh.

Stephen correctly deduced that it was a no-go area and resumed spiking his hair.

* * *

><p>Josh and Cody parked up their rental at Minnreg Hall, North Largo, Florida on Saturday, after a particularly rubbish flight from Winnipeg. Cody had been noticeably quieter than usual, and with good reason.<p>

Last night Ted had been booked to challenged him for his title...and he'd broken his hand. So Cody had to fight Alex instead. And the young ravenette was feeling terrible about it, especially as he'd had to cut a promo about it beforehand.

"Come on Coddles, cheer up, hey?" Josh said as they got their shit together, "Teddy wasn't mad, so why are you worrying?"

"Because I've sent him back down the fucking card...he'll be lucky if he ever leaves NXT now!" Cody grumped.

"He'll be fine, its only temporary," Josh said, rubbing Cody's arm.

Josh had been texting Richie the whole way, with stuff like "can't wait to see you" and other cute things. Their texts were getting flirtier and flirtier.

"This time Joshy, you're watching matches with me," Cody said as he locked the rental. The boys began to make their way towards the arena and flashed their ID cards at a surprisingly disinterested security guard.

Josh tapped a text hurriedly.

_We're here :D:D xxxxxxxxx_

And yes, the amount of kisses was growing on every message. His phone buzzed almost instantly.

_Where? Can I cum meet u? :D xxxx_

Josh smiled bashfully as he responded. The boy was making him feel like a lovesick middle-schooler!

_Sure XD have coddles wiv me tho - that ok? ill shut him up xxxx_

"How will you do that then, Lomberger?" teased Cody.

"Tell him your title is covered in layers of dry jizz," Josh said, poking his tongue out. At least he'd got a smile out of Cody.

Richie had text back.

_On my way :) u by the parking lot? xxxx_

Josh sent one word back.

_yep :D:Dxxxxxx_

Well that was technically three.

"Coddles...help," Josh said, "I'm excited but I'm so nervous."

"This is sweet," Cody said, "Nervous looks good on you Joshy."

"Oh can it. Bitch."

Cody cleared his throat loudly. A dark-haired man, dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a navy tee was heading towards them, phone in hand.

"Hey," he said shyly.

Josh was so red now you could probably toast bagels on him.

"Hey Richie," he murmured.

Richie gently stroked Josh's face and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Awwwwwwwww!" cooed Cody.

"Oh, hey Rhodes," Richie said, extending his hand to Cody who shook it. That was remarkably broski-like for Cody!

"Hey Steamboat, you should keep this up, never seen him so shy," grinned Cody.

"Coddles!" hissed Josh.

"Why you shy?" asked Richie, giving Josh a charming smile. He took Josh's hand and clasped it.

"No reason," Josh said, still trying to avoid his new beau's gaze.

"This make you feel better?" said Richie, and he kissed Josh again. Deeply this time.

Josh nodded, a small smile on his adorably cute face.

"Is Dad about?" Cody said loudly, breaking the moment.

"Sure...locker room," Richie said.

Cody just grinned naughtily and padded away down the corridor.

"Wanna come for a walk?" Richie asked.

"Sure," Josh said. The younger men led the blushing former commentator back out into the coldish parking lot, holding his hand the entire time.

"I got a confession," Richie said, "Thursday night, I was at the house show. Watched your match with McGillicutty."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"Thought you might get distracted and botch," Richie said, "You're pretty hot in the ring for an announcer."

"You're just saying that," Josh said, a little hurt that Richie thought he might botch.

"I'm not, I was just curious..and I thought if you knew I was watching you might want to risk doing some flash spot to impress me or something."

So that's what Cody meant when he said treat it like a match at Mania!

"Hang on...did Coddles know about it?" asked Josh, "That bastard!"

"I wanted to come find you afterwards," Richie said, "But had to go catch my flight back here."

"Could have kept me warm in bed," pouted Josh.

"I can keep you warm now if you like?" RIchie said coyly. Josh had certainly brought his big softie side.

Josh just mewed as Richie hugged him close. He was very warm and it was nippy out here. Despite the big age gap between them, Josh was once again the shorter, smaller one. Richie nuzzled his head softly.

Josh couldn't believe how lucky he felt right now. No pressue to jump into bed. It had been a long time since he'd just been held. Not that Mike had been frigid or unwilling to show affection. But Richie didn't seem to give a fuck that Josh was the WWE's resident locker room boy toy. He was just treating him with some respect. Which Josh appreciated more than anything.

This whole thing had caused him to really think about his actions, and why he was always so eager to drop his pants and bend over for so many men. He liked the thrill of a new body and the seeming lack of consequences...he remembered Cody's words about "every time you fuck someone, they take a piece of you." and related it to how empty he used to feel before he met Mike.

He never thought he'd meet someone so soon and he wished again that he'd waited. But if they hadn;'t had sex, they probably wouldn't be here now.

"Sorry if I seem a bit wet," Richie said, "First time, y'know, with a guy. I dunno what I'm doing right."

"Just fine as you are...there's no book on it," Josh murmured, still enjoying this warm hug, "Do what you want."

"I like you so much," RIchie murmured, feeling Josh's soft hair tickle his chin.

"I like you too," Josh said.

No 'I love you' yet. Good sign. Josh did think he and Mike had said the words too fast. Maybe that's what cursed their relationship.

"I know this is like the second time we've even met," Richie said, "I dunno..dude..this.."

Josh looked up at him and gently put his finger on the younger boy's lips.

"Sh," he said softly, "It's OK. Stop worryin'. You're sweet."

Richie smiled shyly. For the top wrestler at FCW he was a real softie!

"Thank you," he said, and leaned down to kiss Josh again. Josh kissed right back. And for once he had no desire to let his hands wander.

"Getting cold," Josh said, "Wanna go back inside."

"Sure," smiled Richie, breaking the hug and holding his hand out for Josh to take. They wandered back inside. Josh was walking on air right now. He couldn't stop smiling. It was very early days but had he finally found a man he could commit to. Sure, Richie was just 24, a baby in this business but he seemed mature enough. And he was the one who approached Josh about their being more than just a casual fuck.

Josh did think at 31 he was getting a bit old for sleeping around. OK, he was stupidly cute and young-looking for his age buit still. He wanted a man to commit to. Cody was five years his junior and had been in a relationship for the last three years.

They returned to the locker room where a dark-haired youth was getting changed. Josh recognised him instantly as Ryan Nemeth- Dolph's younger brother and looked just like him.

"Oh hey buddy...so its true, hey!" Ryan said, as he clocked Josh.

"Yeah," Richie said, "Dude, this is Josh."

"I know who he is, d'ah. He fucked my brother." Ryan said somewhat meanly.

Josh immediately wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Dude, what was that for?" asked Richie.

"It's true," Ryan said, "Years ago, Nick told me he slept with a guy at work."

"Old news," Josh murmured, hating himself. It was no use. His reputation followed him wherever he went. One of the consequences of being in a business with families and people who knew each other.

"So," Ryan said, "You a fag now then?"

"I dunno," Richie said, "If you're gonna be a dick abiout it."

"Sorry dude, I mean, are you..gay now," Ryan said, "Or bi?"

"Bi...dude can we change the subject?" RIchie said.

"Okay..sorry, no offence Josh by the way," Ryan said.

"None taken," Josh said, "I'm gonna find Coddles."

"Let me get changed and I'll go with you," RIchie said, locating a bag and pulling out some red boots.

Josh just watched the gorgeous young brunette change silently.

"If you're looking for Rhodes," Ryan said, "He's training with Korpela in the ring...matches don't start for another hour. Sorry again dude, didn't think."

RIchie laced his boots and tightened his gloves before padding over to Josh and taking his hand.

"Eww dude, he's turned you soft!" Ryan smirked. RIchie flipped him off before leading Josh out of the locker room.

"Sorry about him, he's got a fucking motor mouth," he said as the door closed.

"It's OK, I'm an idiot to think people won't know me as the company bicycle," Josh said.

"You're not now, are you?" Richie said, "Stop worrying."

He pulled Josh to him and kissed him again. Josh just smiled gratefully before allowing Richie to lead him into the ring.

Jack Korpela, once again already in ring gear (and looking hot as in it!) was stood talking to Cody. The impact pads were out. Looks like Cody DeMott was here then!

"Sup Coddles," Josh said.

Cody turned and grinned.

"Show your announcer friend how its done, I'm fresh outta ideas!" he said.

Jack looked put out.

"He been bossing you around?" asked Josh.

"Yeah...fuck you could have warned me...like being on Tough Enough."

"Well he's not had that belt for five months by having slumber parties," Josh said, grinning.

"Damn right, now get back up there," barked Cody.

"Yes sir," Jack said.

Josh had to laugh. Cody was probably just pissed at himself for injuring his man, and also with the fact that he hadn;t sex with Ted for a few days and was channelling his frustrations into poor Jack.

"Wait a sec!" Josh said, climbing into the ring, "Rather than make poor Jack cry, Coddles, how about you ref a match between us."

Jack looked relieved as he climbed down from the turnbuckle.

Richie just stood and watched. Josh was so adorable.

"Never thought I'd end up officiating a match between two announcers," snarked Cody, emphasising the word as his heel character did.

"Oh can it, bitch, and ref," Josh said, "Jack, take no notice of him. He's just pissy because he managed to break DiBiase's hand last night in Winnipeg!"

Cody poked his tongue out at Josh before waving his arm.

"Ring the bell!" he said.

"Ding!" put in Richie from ringside.

Josh and Jack began to scrap...Jack managing to throw his older former colleague down with a hip-toss. It was a decent little match, and Josh ran into a beautiful dropkick from Jack which sent him to the mat. He got back up and was taken down again by yet another.

He hadn't expected Jack to be a pushover but he was still a lot more of a threat than he'd thought!

Josh found himself on his back after Jack managed to get him with a swinging neckbreaker. He watched Jack climb to the top rope, pause, before jumping backwards. It wasn't the best moonsault but effective enough to land across Josh's chest. 1, 2, 3.

"Oh dear Joshy, not as good as you think you are," teased Cody.

Josh flipped him off. Jack just chuckled.

"Korpela, don't think you're going anywhere," barked Cody, "You are not leaving this ring until you perfect the move. That was a sloppy moonsault."

"Coddles!" Josh said.

"No sir," Jack said sheepishly, climbing back to the top tope.

Richie helpfully lobbed the pad back into the ring before helping Josh step out. Such a gentleman.

Jack stood nervously and jumped into another backflip before landing on the pad.

"Much better," Cody said, "Again please."

"Oh c'mon, you're not even an official trainer!" complained Jack.

"If you're happy to follow my grooming tips, and dress like me, then you can take some advice too!" Cody said, "Up you go."

Josh just shook his head as Richie took a seat at the flimsy-looking announcer's table. He smiled at Josh and patted his padded knee. Josh climbed his small body on.

"I reek!" he said.

"Don't care," smiled Richie, "You smell nice anyway."

"I feel so bad for Jack," Josh said, "Coddles is taking out his frustrations on him."

"How did he break DiBiase's hand?" asked Richie.

"You don't want to know," Josh said. "Sexual frustration does bad things to my best friend."

Richie just chuckled lightly and planted a kiss on Josh's back. Josh shuffled around and fixed his blue eyes onto Richie's brown ones, before taking a few more kisses. Josh mewed softly and contentedly. RIchie smiled and held him.

"You're adorable," he whispered.

"Sssh," Josh said, nuzzling close.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice as Layla sauntered in, all dressed up and ready for her meet and greet.

"Hey Lay!" Cody said, climbing out of the ring to hug the English girl.

"Hello trouble!" chuckled Layla, kissing him on both cheeks, "So where's Josh?"

"Over there," Cody said, "Lay, don't...just look at how cute that is."

"Awwwww!" cooed Layla, "So I take it they're together now? No need for me to snoop?"

"Uh-huh," Cody replied, "Just leave them be. And I thought Alex and Evvy were the most adorable couple in pro-wrestling. Until Evvy decided to be a selfish dick. Poor Alex. Hope Joshy isn't just keeping him as a young thing to fuck."

"Somehow, darling, I don't think that's the case...awww I'm sorry this is too cute to be allowed."

She began to wander over to where Josh and Richie were still sat. She cleared her throat. Josh flew away from his younger lover, face beet-red. Richie just smiled proudly.

"Hi..Lay," Josh mumbled, "I was just er...getting some dust out of his eye."

Layla just giggled.

"That's your story?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I er...welll..." Josh had never been so shy in his life! Richie got to his feet and took Josh's hand again.

"Why are you so shy?" asked Layla, "Not like you!"

"But Lay," Josh said.

"Get a room!" catcalled Cody.

Josh flipped him off.

"Yeah, me and Richie...we're kinda seeing each other," Josh said.

"So does that mean you'll be coming here every week then?" asked Layla, "By the way, got my first match Monday!"

"Omigod, finally!" Josh said, "I can't come...might be needed for Raw."

"It's OK hun, I don't want them getting arsey at you!" Layla said.

"Skype me Monday night!" Josh said.

"I was going to see if after the show's over, you wanted to come out for dinner?" Layla said.

"Sure!" Josh said.

"Unless you have other plans?" Layla said, shooting a smile at Richie.

Cody swanned over again, after finally releasing Jack to the locker room.

"Simple," he said, "Richie, you wanna come hang with us pros afterwards?"

"Sure," Richie said, a big smile on his face, his thumb gently caressing Josh's hand. Cody noticed the adorable looks the young wrestler was giving his older yet smaller boyfriend when Josh wasn't looking. Cody knew he was probably a little out of line but he was going to offer his 'help' in making sure those two daft kids stayed together.

Maybe Cody could turn his attentions to hooking Alex up with someone?

* * *

><p>It was Monday, and Raw was hitting Phoenix, Arizona. Josh was still on a massive high from Saturday night. Although it wasn't an official date what with the presence of Layla and Cody too, it had been lovely to hang out with Richie...and no, Josh didn't go back with him afterwards. The only things they had done the whole time Josh and Cody had been in Florida was kiss, hug or hold hands. Josh was definitely happier taking it slow. No pressure. And he was getting to know Richie properly.<p>

Luckily Cody had been on his best behaviour during their meal out and hadn't teased Richie or Josh..too much. Partly because he knew Layla would slap his wrists if he did. And because Josh was cutting him slack because he was worrying about his Teddy. After their little display at the Minnreg Hall, Josh and Richie kept their PDAs to a minimum in front of Layla and Cody, apart from the occasional bit of handholding.

The conversation had turned to Alex during dinner, however.

"Do you think we should set up A-Ry with someone new?" Cody had said matter-of-factly.

"Sure," Josh had put in, "I know just the person as well."

"I hate how they've buried him on NXT," Cody said, "But are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"On the same page," Josh grinned back.

Oh yes. Josh knew just who to set the Varsity Villain up with. Someone who could show Alex a good time in bed and treat him with respect, and not lie to him. Someone who Josh knew could do these things. Someone who Alex worked with more than Evan in recent months.

Josh was convinced that Alex would be great with Johnny Curtis. OK, for Josh, trying to play cupid with two of his ex-fucks was a little weird but he thought they would make a hot couple. Johnny was of similar weight class to Alex as well and dominant in the bedroom so it'd be perfect. Alex was a submissive kinda guy, as Josh knew all to well.

But right now Josh had other, more pressing problems to deal with. He had two backstage interviews to conduct - one with John Cena, the other with...yes, you guessed it...his ex. Josh knew it would happen at some point - he couldn't avoid Mike forever. LAst week had been a lucky escape and he'd been grateful to Cole for keeping him out of Mike's way.

He was dressed in his suit and ready to go, hair spiked. But had some time to kill. So he decided to take a walk. Alex wasn't about tonight, and with Evan suspended, none of his friendship group were here. Cole was busy too.

He was wandering around the arena. He'd stopped briefly to chat with Beth and have a catch-up, but she'd had to run off to find Nikki Bella to go through their spots so that only killed a small bit of time. Now off to catering.

He'd just selected a donut and a large diet cola when he found himself staring right into two icy blue orbs, a spray-tanned face, and a fauxhawk.

"Mike," Josh nodded.

Mike just shot him one of his patented 'bulldog chewing a wasp' faces. He was already dressed in his 'AwesoMe! You Are NOT!' tee, trunks and boots.

Josh ignored him and padded over to find an empty table, where he set up his drink and donut and grabbed his phone. 1 new message.

_hey sexy :D can u answer ur cell plz xxxx_

Richie. Wonder what he wanted?

"Hey." came a voice. Josh looked back up to see Mike stood at his table.

"What do you want?" Josh asked dully.

"Can we talk?"

"I said all I needed to say when you decided to dump me for a girl," Josh said woodenly, "Did she have a good birthday? Would have sent a card but, you know."

"You gonna be a child about this?" Mike spat.

"Look, Miz," spat Josh, "I don't like you. I don't want anything to do with you. It sucks that I have to pretend to take an interest in you in the name of sports entertainment tonight but it's only because its my job. No other reason. So leave me alone."

"Thousands of dollars I spent on you," Mike went on, "Thousands. Not one token of appreciation except flaunting your slutty ass to all and sundry and fat jokes thrown in for free. The reason I was never sure about coming out as bi was because of toxic twinks like you."

"Have you finished?" Josh said, "I've got someone I need to call back."

"Your new boy toy? Some poor bastard from developmental I heard," Mike snarled nastily, "I hope he realises what he's let himself in for."

"Miz, you don't take a fucking walk right now, I will tell the whole locker room how you like being paddled before you get done up your flabby, fat ass," Josh said, not realisingly how horribly like Justin he was sounding.

Mike looked horrified. Was this really the man he'd spent almost a year with? Was Josh really this nasty?

It hit Josh just what he'd said, and covered his mouth in horror.

"Mike...I'm sorry...so sorry..." he gasped, "I didn't mean."

"You bastard," Mike growled, "You fucking...I can't beleive...I hope you catch AIDs. If you haven't done so already."

And with that Mike turned on his heel and stomped out of the cafeteria.

"Mike! Wait!" Josh said, trying to not let those cruel words stop him. He left his donut and drink and chased after the Awesome one.

Mike charged along the corridor before finding a men's toilet and dashed inside, barricading himself into a cubicle, disgusted at himself. _Way to go Mizanin! _

He couldn't help it. He hid his face in his hands and began to cry.

Josh had just manged to spot Mike run into the bathroom. He ran towards the room.

"Mikey?" he called.

He heard heavy breathing from inside the cubicle. He knocked.

"Get. The Fuck. Out." came the snarling, scratchy voice from inside.

"Open this door Mizanin," Josh barked.

After a while, the door opened and Mike peered around it. His blue eyes were bloodshot and he looked broken.

"I'm sorry," Josh said, "I was a cunt. Could cut my tongue out."

"Me too," Mike said, "We can't fight like this. We're fucking men."

"You're right, so stop bawling," Josh said, smiling.

Mike chuckled weakly.

"What I did," he said, "Wasn't excusable. But hear me out. I wasn't happy. And I thought you deserved better than an insecure jerk like me. And also...I don't think I was ready to commit to a guy. Before you I went with men but it was one-night things, as you know. I just think that's how it's gonna be for me. I bottom for guys because for me that's the difference. It feels awesome but I miss being with a woman more. Maryse and I go back a few years. I heard you came by the house and took your stuff. She tried talking to you."

"How could I talk to the woman I lost my boyfriend to?" asked Josh.

"Maybe you're right," Mike admitted, "I'm not asking us to be friends, Josh. But can we at least come to something? Because we're on the road most of the year, and you may get sent to Raw in April. I don't want us fighting."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for us to be friends," Josh said, "But I don't wanna fight with you. Got enough shit to worry about with Gabriel, Slater and Rosa over on Smackdown."

"Slater's here tonight," Mike said, "Already got shit from him...he's being fed to the Funkasaurus tonight."

"Mike..." Josh said, "Can we just do our segment tonight and take it from there?"

"Sure," Mike said.

Josh gave him a small smile before walking out of the bathroom. His phone buzzed. Curious, he checked it.

_Kevin K calling. Answer?_

He tapped yes.

"Hello?"

"I fucking love Grindr," came Alex's voice. He sounded smug even down the phone.

"What happened to hey, how you doing?" Josh asked.

"Sorry..just had the most amazing day," Alex went on, "I'm so fucking spent."

"Do I wanna know what you're talking about?" Josh asked.

"Met a guy on Grindr, and he's been here all day, I have had the most amazing sex," Alex said.

Josh supposed he had nobody else to really talk to about it.

"Did he know who you were?" asked Josh.

"Not sure," Alex replied, "Think he looked at me funny when he came over, but apart from that."

"I suppose you didn't do much talking?" Josh chuckled.

"He was twenty-five, athletic, very muscular...built a bit like Jake," Alex said, "Oh Josh...honestly...he was a fucking animal! My ass is so sore!"

"Kevin Kiley, you hoe," Josh said, "Seriously though, how are you?"

"I'm fine, honestly, I'm not the pussy I was when Gabriel got his claws into me," Alex said, "I just told the little liar straight. I want a man that respects me enough to tell the truth. But until I find that man, I'm gonna have some fun while I'm still young enough."

"Good for you, Alex," Josh said, "So, wanna give me the juicy details?"

"Oh yeah, can I?" Alex said eagerly, "I miss talking to you, never get to see you on the days we work ebcause you're always on the announcers' desk."

"Sure, I miss you too," Josh said, "Go on then, fill me in. How many times?"

"He's been here since ten this morning, I've not got out of bed all day...well apart from a shower with him...but that was it..only item of clothing were my boxers to answer the door."

Josh giggled. Alex was such a naughty boy!

"So, how many times in...nine hours?" Josh asked, checking his watch.

"Well we did it on the couch, so I now need to see if I can wash lube and cum out of leather...but whatever..and then we showered together. And I think I've been in about six different positions today..my legs are numb."

"You're such a bottom!" Josh chuckled.

"Hell yeah, you know me Josh, team bottom all the way!" Alex chuckled, "I do miss Evvy holding me I suppose...but at least this way I can get fucked silly and not sorry about being lied to. Anyway Josh...you never told me on Facebook, you mean bitch!"

"You been hanging out with Coddles?" joked Josh.

"Shut up Josh and tell me who your new man is!" Alex said, "I know everyone on Raw seems to think you got back with Mike...but I know it's bullshit. Tell me! I'm your friend."

Josh thought about it for a minute. Alex was a nice guy and a decent friend to him. And not a gossip queen.

"Okay...Richie Steamboat."

Alex was silent.

"Awwww! That's cute," he said after a while, "Good for you Josh."

"I;m taking it real slow," Josh said, "Alex, he makes me feel like a fucking teen! I;m so happy!"

"He's barely out of his teens isn;'t he, you cradle snatcher!" teased Alex.

"Can it. Bitch, or as Coddles calls you, muscle Mary!" Josh said, giggling.

"He's jealous because I'm built more than he is and can probably take more of a pounding!" Alex said, "Keeping you youthful is it, running around with a kid like Richie?"

"ALEX!" Josh said, now giggling like a high-school girl, "Stop it! He's twenty-four!"

"And you are..?"

"31...oh shut up, you can talk, you're only a year younger than me..old man!"

"We have to catch up tomorrow! Bring Coddles..make it a date!"

"Okay Alex have you taken a gay drug or something?"

"No...I'm just accepting who I am," Alex said, "So see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow then."

He hung up.

"Was that A-Ry?" came a voice.

Josh nearly had a coronary. Richie was stood in front of him, with a sports bag in one hand and a wrapped box in the other. Josh went scarlet and almost dropped his phone.

"Hi," Richie said simply.

"Hey.." Josh said, now feeling very self-conscious, "What you doing here?"

"Fixed it with Dad, I wanna be with you, Josh," Richie said, "You came all the way to Florida to see me last week..my turn to come see you, got backstage access and everything! For you."

He handed Josh the box. The little commentator unwrapped it eagerly. It was a box of caramel cream truffles which he adored...only Cody and Layla knew how much he liked them.

"Layla's idea, you like?" asked Richie.

"Awesome..thank you so much," Josh said, "Richie, come here."

He passionately kissed the younger man.

"If that's what I get for some chocolates..." he grinned, "So what you talkin' to A-Ry about?"

"That boy is such a dark horse!" Josh said, "He's basically spent his whole day in bed getting his ass pounded by some hunk off Grindr."

"Alex RIley's gay?" asked Richie.

"He's the queerest jock you'll ever meet!" Josh said, "How much gossip filters down to developmental?"

"Not much...Korpela filled me in on most of it, but people like Eden, Ryan, Ricardo, and Husky have stories. But A-Ry? Wouldn't think it to look at him?"

"And you say I do look gay?" Josh pouted.

"Well it's obvious Rhodes is - the dude has a nose stud!" Richie said, "And no you don't look gay...you look adorable. That suit looks great on you."

"Thanks baby," Josh said.

Richie smiled adorably at being called that.

"So can I meet some of your friends?" he asked.

"If you were coming to the NXT, Superstars and Smackdown tapings you'd see more, they're mostly on those shows," Josh said, "There's only really Michael Cole here...I suppose Jake's a friend as well. Do you have to meet my friends tonight?"

Richie just smiled.

"Truffle?" he asked, opening the box. Josh reached in but Richie slapped his hand away and took one of the caramels out and put into the older man's mouth. It was sweet, rich, a little salty and very delicious.

"See, if Dolph did that for me more often I'd get less mad at him," came a woman's voice.

"Oh totally," came another, virtually identical.

Josh flushed again as his eyes fell on both Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Don't mind us," one of them (Josh reckoned it was Brie) said, "Carry on...who's the cutie?"

"Yeah," put in Nikki, "Why don't you introduce us?"

They of course knew exactly who Josh's new beau was.

"Okay," mumbled Josh, "You probably know the Bella twins, Nikki and Brie."

* * *

><p>Raw could have gone better for Josh - John Cena threw him to the floor (Josh supposed he'd get some retribution for Cody calling him and Randy "dirty old pervs") and then he'd nearly cracked up on camera at Ronnie's little skit. Especially as the high-flying comedian was wearing Cody's off-duty glasses (Josh recognised the scuff on one of the arms) the whole time.<p>

Josh could only wonder why Ronnie was wearing them...and how he got them!

But when he retired to his dressing room once the show was over (he didn't have to work the dark matches tonight), Josh was walking on air.

Especially when he pulled the door open to find Richie waiting for him.

"Hey," Richie said, holding his hand out. Josh clasped it instantly.

"Wanna go out for dinner or straight back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," smiled young Richie.

"Got a long day tomorrow," Josh said, "So can we go back to my room?"

"I'll make it better, right?" Richie said, smiling again.

"You coming to the taping?"

"Yeah, why not, I may get called up soon so it'll be cool to meet some of the pros. And your friends."

They passed a few superstars on their way out. John Cena just shot them a dimpled grin and a wink. Even Beth gave Josh a knowing smile when he passed her at a vending machine in the foyer.

* * *

><p>Soon they were back in the safety of Josh's hotel room, which, rarely, he was rooming alone in.<p>

"Welcome to my parlour," Josh said bashfully as he led Richie inside. They'd held hands the entire way pretty much, Josh only pausing to move the gear-shifter in his rental. Josh threw his bag down and loosened the laces on his shiny black shoes.

"Hey, wait up," Richie said, "Allow me."

The younger man began to gently undo Josh's jacket and slip it off his shoulders, before moving onto his tie, which he started to loosen. Josh shut his eyes and mewed softly, hoping not to get hard.

"You're so cute," Richie said, "Got a real baby face."

He pecked Josh's cheek..mainly because he loved how soft Josh was. Well Josh did moisturise...one of the many useful aspects of having Cody Rhodes as his best friend!

He made light work of Josh's tie before unbuttoning his red shirt and slowly revealing that tiny, toned, tattooed body. Richie couldn't get enough of this man. He refused to let Josh's reputation bother him. As far as he could see the older man was shy, adorable and sweet. Not to mention hot as fuck.

He began to undo Josh's chinos and slid them down...he gently began to kiss those solid abs just above the waistband of the red Aussiebum briefs Josh was wearing...which showed his package and delicious round ass off to perfection. Now Josh was definitely hard. But he didn;t want to jump back into bed yet. Well he did..but didn't want to fuck Richie yet.

"Your turn," he breathed, stroking Richie's lovely face before removing the younger man's shirt and sweatpants. Richie's lips met his once more as the two half-naked men cuddled up closely, bodies both radiating heat.

"I know it's stupid because we've already had sex," Josh breathed, "But I want to wait before we..do anything again."

"Me too," Richie said.

"I was beginning to think guys like you didn't exist," smiled Josh, as he slid his tiny body into the bed, enjoying the cool, crisp clean sheets against his skin. Richie padded over to the light, turned it off before making his way back over...finding his way into Josh's arms.

"Turn around," whispered Richie.

"You a spooner?" asked Josh, obeying him and shifting his lithe figure around.

"Yup," Richie said, and gently cuddled up to his beau, who was already falling fast asleep.

It was the first time in years that Josh Mathews had shared a bed with a gorgeous man and not ended up on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a little clunky, I'm trying to explore their new relationship whilst keeping up with my other leads.<strong>

**Check out minx!Alex...yeah I think he deserves a bit of fun! We're gonna see a new Alex in coming chapters, believe me. Although this is due to me watching some eps of NXT and I now want to write him more!**

**And yeah, you noticed the retcon - I buggered up and had to fit Teddy's hand-breaking into the story as well.**

**Glad people like Josh and Richie. This is a new leaf for Josh. Hopefully taking it slow will make things so much better for him (even though they fucked first!). **

**Not sure whether to keep Mikey around or not. I think it is for the best that they go their separate ways but I thought at least they should apologise to each other for being jerkasses.**

**Can't wait to hear your views! xxxxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_So glad you all love the new pairing(s). Codiasi FTW; they will never change. And yep, I am sticking with my first choice for A-Ry, which some of you have already guessed._

_Saw a bit of an FCW match from earlier this month - Richie had questionable scruff and bad hair. Oh well, here he shaved and got a trim!_

_I just hope I can keep the momentum all the way to Wrestlemania! By the way, loved the Rumble, and was quite happy with the winner. Could have been some better participants though and Cody looked great in it,_

_Warning: Hot male-touching! And SMUT!_

* * *

><p>Richie awoke first the next morning. He yawned and stretched before looking over at the petite, inked body beside him, his lips in a soft pout as he softly breathed in his sleep. How could a man years older than him be so adorable?<p>

He leaned over and pecked Josh's warm, silky-soft cheek. He had morning wood but was choosing to ignore it.

Josh whimpered and stirred at the touch before rolling over, his blue eyes flickering open.

"Morning," he murmured, a small smile on his soft lips.

"Sorry to wake you," Richie said.

"No, you're sweet," Josh said, shuffling up, "Come."

He pulled Richie close and hugged him, nuzzling his neck. Absolutely no pressure to have sex. Just hug. Take their time.

"Got a busy day today?" asked the younger man after a while.

"Yeah..Tuesdays always are," Josh said, not wanting to let go of his beautiful new boy, "NXT, Superstars and Smackdown. Plus I don't know if I'm gonna wrestle as well as call matches."

"I can be there to cheer you on," Richie said. Wow. This guy really had turned him soft!

"I'm probably not allowed to tell anyone but I'm going heel soon," Josh said, "They might even make me a full-time superstar!"

"Awesome," Richie said, "You gonna be sent over to us?"

"I dunno, they think I can carry on as I am, plus I did have the match with Cole at the pay-per-view," Josh said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Richie said, "First time I saw you in the ring...no wait, I remember you against Orlando Jordan."

Josh cringed at the memory. He'd wanted to show off more of his skills then but obviously it would have been implausible due to half the audience not remembering his Tough Enough stint. As a result, he'd picked up quite a bit of ring rust over the years and it wasn't until he'd started training with superstars and hanging with Eve that he even remembered how to moonsault again. If he said so himself he had improved so much in the ring and he'd not picked up any criticism for botching (apart from JTG causing him to botch his moonsault and concussing him - but that wasn't entirely his fault).

He knew he had to get up soon because he had to be in Tucson for the tapings. He was glad he was featured on Raw so he just had to drive there. But right now he could just lie here with a lovely warm, younger boyfriend. And yes, Josh definitely classed Richie as his new boyfriend now.

Richie's brown eyes were fixed on Josh. And before Josh knew it, those lips were gently brushing against his. He kissed back, mewing with need, feeling his cock harden in his boxers but refusing to do anything about it.

He could feel Richie getting hard too.

"I'm real horny," he confessed.

"Me too," Richie replied.

Josh's hand gently travelled to Richie's crotch. He wasn;t about to mount the young man but a bit of hand action would be Ok, right?

Richie gasped as Josh's hand gently pulled his boxers away and began to caress his balls. Josh wanted to please the younger boy.

"I don't wanna.." Richie gasped.

"Not gonna.." Josh replied, "But please..take them off."

Richie used his free hand to relieve himself of his underwear, and Josh did the same. Now they were both naked. Neither boy had the desire to fuck the other..but they were both hard as fuck and wanted some relief - they were young men after all.

Josh wanted to keep Richie happy - he was going to show him what it was like to be with a man. Not just buttfucking. Their embrace became more heated and the boys began to pant as their bodies ground together..cocks rubbing tantalisingly closely.

"Wanna...wanna make you cum.." Josh moaned.

Richie was moaning with need...this was so new...so naughty...so exciting to him. Hard body...hard cock...he was so horny right now.

"Bet I can make you cum without using hands," Josh hissed, a naughty smile on his face as he continued to grind his body against Richie...who was lost in the ecstasy. Richie's hands found Josh's amazingly pert bottom and grabbed the glutes of flesh which were as soft as the rest of him.

Richie's body was tingiling...his legs were already buzzing as the boiling sensation made its way upwards...fuck he was close...he was gonna cum...he was gonna cum...

He whined loudly into Josh's mouth as they continued this heavy, passionate makeout. Josh knew Richie was about to explode...he wasn't far off himself...Richie was grabbing his ass and every time those fingers dug into his ass cheeks, Josh's orgasm was getting closer...but Richie was now humping against him, whining and mewing into his mouth...

Josh felt the warm splatter against his abs a split second before a softly-shaking Richie broke their kiss and moaned loudly as he finally came undone...the warmth spattered Josh's stomach as Richie rode his orgasm out...that was it for Josh.

"Oh fuck...I'm gonna..." he mewed before he too, lost it, and he smacked RIchie's ass instinctively as he came hard between them.

Richie collapsed upon Josh as he was fully spent, Josh wrapping his arms around the taller, younger man, the pair just laying there for a few minutes, taking in the moment.

"Enjoy that?" he whispered. Richie nodded and grunted before lifting his head and bringing it back down onto Josh's lips.

"Not cum that hard in ages," he murmured, "Fuck..Josh...you do shit to me..."

"So you did enjoy it?" Josh smiled.

"Uh-huh."

"See...told you we can take it slow," Josh said, "Wanna take a bath?"

"Love to," Richie said, heaving himself up and out the bed, Josh admiring Richie's lovely ass. He'd had a few fantasies in his head the last few days about when he and Richie finally did it fully again..he wanted to top Richie. Fully show him what it meant to be with a man.

Josh had only topped a few of his past conquests - Alex, Mike (obviously), the odd random trick, and that skinny punk Zach Gowen. Mainly because Zach was such an egotistical douchebag backstage about being so over with the fans and how he could be danyone - Josh had challenged him and Zach had actually accepted. But Josh had said he would only agree to fucking him if the big-mouthed kid bent over. He'd rolled over and taken the pounding like a champ. Of course back in 2003 Josh himself was a skinny little thing too and was roughly the same size as Zach. But he'd made Zach scream like a hoe that night and shut him up for a while.

Anyway.

"You're so gorgeous," he said as Richie wiped himself down.

RIchie blushed and smiled coyly.

"So are you," he replied, "So cute. You've got such a baby face."

"Shut up," Josh said, a shy smile on his face. RIchie made him feel so warm and fuzzy! He was suddenly a little self-conscious.

"Wanna share a bath with me then?" Richie asked, extending his hand. Josh just smiled coyly as he got to his feet and took his beau's hand.

"You've got an amazing smile too," RIchie continued as they padded into the bathroom.

"Stop it," Josh said, scarlet in the face. Every time this beautiful boy complimented him he got all shy and self-conscious.

"Has anyone ever been nice to you or have you always just been seen as a pretty little cum dumpster?" snapped Richie, shocking Josh.

The older man shook his head, subconsciously covering his modesty. Richie was pissed off at how people could treat someone so nice with such little respect. He began to run the bath, squirting a generous quantity of Josh's Axe into it.

"I like you," Richie went on, "For you. Fuck the bastards that used you."

"Richie...stop," Josh said quietly.

"No, I won't!" snapped the younger man, "Learn to take a compliment. Rhodes is so right about you."

"What's he been saying?" demanded Josh.

"Says you need to be loved...and treated like you should..with some fucking respect," Richie finished, "Sent me a long message on Facebook two nights ago."

Josh was going to murder that pest of a best friend later. But right now his eyes were fixed on the beautiful man next to him as he turned the taps off and gently lowered his tanned body into the water. Josh silently followed him in, mewing as Richie's arms instantly wrapped around him as he lay against the solid body of the younger and taller man.

Richie softly kissed the matted, soft head of mousy brown hair as Josh's eyes flickered shut as he enjoyed the intimacy of the situation.

* * *

><p>Josh felt a glowing sense of pride as he parked his rental car at the arena in Tucson that afternoon. He'd received a text earlier from Matt Striker saying that he was wanted for NXT commentary as well as Superstars and Smackdown. He was texting Alex to see if he was still up for meeting and properly catching up (well the double stuffing with him and Evan wasn't really the same thing) as friends.<p>

He held Richie's hand the entire way as they went inside, thankfully finding the locker room empty.

Richie looked at Josh expectantly. Josh kissed him, enjoying the moment while nobody was there.

Their embrace was interrupted by Josh's phone buzzing,

_From: Kevin K_

_U here yet? xx_

Josh tapped a response back.

_Yup :D Come meet the new boyf XD xxxxx_

However the door was shoved open at that point and two men came in. One was grinning naughtily, the other was also smiling but was wincing slightly and his left hand was bandaged up. Cody and Ted.

"Sup bitches," Cody announced, "Joshy, I was calling you fuckloads of times back there."

"Were you? Sorry." Josh said, blushing.

"It's OK," chimed in Ted, "You've got a good enough distraction. Hey Steamboat, by the way. Ted DiBiase." He extended his (good) hand.

"Hey," replied Richie, "Dude, I know who you are."

"Yeah I know, just being polite," Ted said, "You've met my other half, obviously. Or as I prefer to call him, the resident troublemaker."

Cody thumped his man's arm.

"How's the hand, Teddy?" asked Josh.

"Throbbing like a bitch," Ted said.

"Shouldn't be competing tonight," Cody said, "But does he listen? No. He's booked to lose to Hunico...again as well."

"You got a match as well Josh," Ted said, "Busy night for ya."

"Who am I against?" asked Josh.

"Johnny Curtis," Ted said, "Think its for Superstars, you know, when they do the Raw rebound stuff?"

"Oh right," Josh said, "By the way, Coddles, meeting Alex in a moment if you wanted to tag along?"

"Yeah, count me in," Cody said, "Teddy's abandoning me. Again. DiBiase Posse party."

"Which starts in approximately five minutes," Ted said, "Better go meet the posse."

"Teddy, please can I go to just one?" begged Cody.

"No, baby boy," Ted said, "One thing, you're quoted on the website as wishing food poisoning on everyone who's invited, and two, we're meant to hate each other...remember?"

"I could wear a beanie and shades!" Cody reasoned, "And not shave."

"And lose the lithp?" put in Josh, "Coddles, you're too pretty. They'd recognise you instantly."

"Good save," Ted grinned, "Right, can I leave him in your charge...please keep him out of trouble?"

And with a final wave the blonde turned on his heel and left the locker room.

"You'd think he was a little kid the way he talks about him," Richie said.

"You've seen Coddles and what a pain in the ass...love you!" Josh grinned at his friend who was pouting, "If the wind changes you'll get stuck like that and you won't be dashing anymore."

"Why don't we find A-Ry before I Alabama slam you onto the lino, Joshy?" grinned back Cody.

Richie just found all this banter amusing. He noted how comfortable Josh was when he was with Cody and Ted and yet when it was just him and Josh he'd become a lot more shy.

"Won;'t need to look far," came a voice and Alex entered the locker room, wearing shades, a stylish white vest and expensive-looking jeans. Someone had made an effort!

"You didn't have to dress up for me, Riley," Cody snarked.

"Oh can it..bitch," quipped Alex, "So Josh, where's the boy?"

"Hey," Richie smiled, waving at Alex who padded over and shook his hand, "Alex, right?"

"It;s Kevin but call me Alex," replied the strapping blonde, "Omigod, I have some more news."

"What's that?" asked Josh.

"Just come from some guy's house down the road," Alex said, grinning mischeivously, "Now he knew what do with a pole."

Josh shrieked with laughter and had to cover his mouth...not only at what Alex said but also the look of shock on Cody's face.

"Oh...my...that was epic!" the little man cried, "You managed to render Coddles speechless!"

"What the fuck?" Cody asked, "What about Evvy?"

"Coddles, I told you - they split!" Josh said.

"Been whoring your ass out on Grindr?" asked Cody, "Alex, be careful."

"Why? It's awesome, and they don't work out who I am either!" grinned Alex, "And that was the last time anyway...just wanted some fun but I got my eye on someone here now!"

Cody was on this like a whippet.

"Who? What brand? Is he here?" he demanded.

"Is it always like this?" asked Richie.

"Well A-Ry seems to have finally embraced his inner queen," smiled Josh, "But yeah, welcome to the main roster!"

"Who's he after then?" asked Richie.

"I dunno, ask him?" Josh suggested.

"Being nosey are we, thought you would," beamed Alex.

"Kevin Kiley Junior, you tell me right now," Cody ordered, "And I can arrange a booty call before tonight is over."

"I'm after a lot more than just a pounding," camped Alex, removing his sunglasses and vest, "Well actually I want him to make me see fuckin' stars. He's such a babe."

"Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Alex?" Josh teased, "Never seen you so..so.."

"Gay?" put in Cody, also smirking, "He's been around us too long, Joshy..we've rubbed off on him. He's officially a Dashing & Flawless Bitch now."

Richie just looked alarmed.

"Welcome to Smackdown," Cody said, beaming, "Joshy and me run the show round here or has he been too busy whispering mush down your earholes to tell you that?"

RIchie just didn't know where too look. Being with a man, he was loving - being around pro-wrestlers who acted like scene queens was a whole other ball game!

Josh gently took his boy's hand in his own and began to nuzzle against him.

"You OK?" he whispered.

Richie nodded softly.

"Bit much to take in?" asked Josh, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it...you know what he's like!"

"Yeah," agreed Richie, "Just didn't expect for it to be like an episode of Queer as Folk! I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat, want anything?"

"Burger would be lovely," Josh said, "Let me get my wallet."

"No!" Richie said, "I want to buy one for you."

He smiled shyly before padding out the locker room.

"Now look what you big fucking queens have done!" Josh teased, "Scared him off!"

"He'll love us eventually," Cody grinned, "So Alex, who are you desperate to drop trou and bend over for?"

Alex just grinned naughtily again.

"Guess," he said simply.

"Okay...what show?"

"Same as me. NXT."

"Please don't say Titus O'Neil."

"Urgh, bitch please, he's not hot anyway and that seal bark is just freakish," Alex said.

"Alex, if you want a Showtime fuck from Percy Watson I will sever all ties with you," Cody said.

"He hates Watson," explained Josh, "He called Coddles an overrated lisping nerd."

"Ouch," Alex said, "And no, no way. Showtime my ass."

"AH! I know!" Cody went on, "Did he by any chance, get married in Vegas at all?"

Alex blushed.

"Damn you Runnels, you;'re too good at this!" he complained.

"That's so weird," Josh said, "Coddles and I were talking just last week that we should set you up with Curtis. He's such a babe...you and him would so hot together."

"Tell me about it, what I'd give to feel that dick inside me," Alex sighed.

"He's bi," Josh said, "He might be interested."

"Only one way to find out," Cody said, "Joshy, this one's yours, you see him more than me."

"Yeah because NXT is simply beneath the Intercontinental Champion!" scoffed Alex, "Wasn't that long ago you and your boyfriend opened Superstars you know!"

And just if it couldn't get any worse for Alex...the locker room door opened at that point and, talk of the devil, in walked Johnny Curtis.

"Oh..hey Mathews," Johnny said.

"Hey Johnny," Josh replied. The Season 4 winner had apologised to Josh a few weeks back for his nasty comments the night he'd been assaulted and they'd managed to patch up their relationship - which was lucky as Josh called most of the shows on NXT these days.

Alex was blushing bright red now. Cody just had this naughty grin on his face.

"Joshy, want a cig?" he asked loudly.

"Sure," replied Josh, "Johnny will keep Alex company, right Coddles?"

And giggling like a pair of high-school girls, Cody and Josh left the room, just as young Richie was approaching, carrying two burgers.

Josh just beamed shyly as his boy came over and handed him a burger.

"Thank you," he murmured, now wishing he'd left Cody back in the room behind them.

"I set you two up and you don't even get me a burger!" pouted the brunette.

"Rhodes...you did no such thing!" grinned Richie.

"I invited Joshy to FCW with me, both times!" Cody said, "So you have me to thank for your sexy new man, bitch."

"Oh can it," Richie said, chuckling, "Where you off to anyway?"

"Addiction calls," Josh said shyly. Richie just shook his head. He personally couldn't understand why Josh smoked when he had such a baby face.

"Come join us, unless you want to watch A-Ry mount Curtis," Cody said.

"How many other guys are couples here?" asked Richie.

"Cena and Orton..yeuch," Cody said, "Teddy and me; Alex used to date Evvy until he decided he liked Spice more than his boyfriend...oh and Striker and Jack."

"Well I knew that!" Richie said, "Didn't know Curtis was..."

"Neither did he until Joshy seduced him in 2009," put in Cody.

"CODDLES!"

Cody flushed. Whoops. Him and his big mouth.

Richie's mouth dropped open.

"Ancient history," Josh muttered, "Coddles, think before you open that big mouth of yours."

"Sorry baby," Cody said, pacified, "Didn't think. Here."

He opened his arms for one of his patented big hugs. Josh reluctantly fell into them. The boys made their way outside the arena.

"Oh shit, gotta go find my seat," Richie said, checking his phone, "Can't wait to see your match later."

He hugged Josh and looked into those bright cornflower-blue eyes of the older, yet smaller man. Josh blinked innocently back as he stared into those gentle browns of Richie.

Richie's lips softly pressed against Josh's, letting him know he wasn't made at Cody's remark. Josh mewed and kissed back.

Cody just watched this display, genuinely happy for his little friend...Josh needed love so badly. If that kid so much as put one foot wrong, Cody was going to kick the second-generation developmental wrestler right into the middle of next week. But he didn't think it would come to that - Richie seemed like such a nice kid, and was a very talented performer in the ring, just like his Hall Of Famer dad.

And the way his brown eyes just fixed on Josh as they broke apart...spoke volumes and told Cody more than he needed to know about Richie's intentions. Josh looked so happy - his eyes sparkled, and he was smiling more...not that he was ever miserable to be around before but he seemed so much more comfortable in his own skin than he was when he was dating Mike. He'd not been as loudmouthed as he was before, allowing his true, sweet nature to finally shine through.

Much as Cody loved to banter with Josh (and now it seemed, Alex as well), there were times when Cody felt his best friend was trying too hard..he didn't need to be so vulgar to be funny.

Anyway...

"See you tonight, baby," Richie said softly, making Josh's heart leap.

"See you soon...enjoy the show," Josh said, pecking his lips one more time.

Richie smiled sweetly before making his way inside.

Josh caught his best friend staring.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, Joshy."

"Cody Garrett Runnels, don't lie to me."

"Joshy," sighed Cody, "Chill. I was just thinking how happy I am for you. No, really."

"Wow, you;ve gone soft," Josh quipped, "Must be the gold around your waist."

"Oh, speaking of gold," grinned Cody, "Got some Liquid Gold from this dodgy store the other day...fuck that stuff was potent...so potent Teddy wore the Intercontinental belt while fucking me...we role-played...I had an imprint of it above my ass for the next day!"

Josh erupted into giggles.

"Has it gone?" he spluttered.

"I hope so, because guess who I've fucking got to face tonight," Cody said, suddenly looking pissed off as he lit his cigarette.

"Oh no...not AGAIN?" Josh said, sparking his, "And I'm the fucking face announcer so I have to put the bitch over!"

"Joshy, turn heel!" Cody said, "Join me. You'd be an awesome tag partner for me or a stooge."

"Because that goes well...look at Teddy, stuck in midcard hell," Josh said.

"He likes it that way, he's got his fans," Cody said, "I tried to get him some title shots but Hunter said I should let him fight his own battles."

"So, what was this about role playing, hey, Coddles?" smirked Josh.

"Oh," Cody said, a satisfied smile now working its way across his pretty face, "Teddy played a really big heel champ, and I played a locker room rookie who he hazed. Hard fucking...not much lube. I came so hard as well...must do that more often...by the way, how are things with Richie?"

"We've just done a bit of dry humping, you know, heavy foreplay...he really got into it," Josh said, "He jizzed so much...we both did...I really wanna fuck him."

"Wait till he's ready Joshy, and wait until you are too," Cody reminded him, "Don't think with your dick or your hole for a change."

"I know, I know," Josh said, "I'm the first guy he's ever been with..I want to show him how good I can make him feel...but he was good as a top too..."

"Well I know that Joshy, you were walking like a sailor that day, no matter how much you tried to hide it!"

Josh flushed.

"He was amazing," he said.

"If he really likes you Joshy, he will wait, and you should respect him enough to wait...can you remember how much it fucking hurt the first time?"

Josh shuddered. How could he forget? He nodded.

"Exactly," finished Cody, "I care about you too much to see you get hurt again. And Richie's a total babe by the way. Don't hurt him. I can see you and him..for life, Joshy."

"Really?"

"Yup," nodded Cody, "And I think he really, really, likes you. Think he's biting his tongue to be honest."

"How can you tell...guys aren't meant to notice that stuff!" Josh said.

"You sound like my dad!" Cody complained, stamping on his cigarette, "I just can sense that stuff, okay?"

* * *

><p>Alex was getting changed, very aware of the hot specimen that was Johnny Curtis close by, also changing. The blonde was quite relieved he wasn't getting a match tonight - his trunks would be very uncomfortable right now. At least the suit he was wearing covered his boner!<p>

"How are you and Bourne getting on, dude?" asked Johnny, lacing his boots up.

"We broke up," Alex said, too quickly for his own liking.

"Aww man, sorry to hear that, you and him seemed so..solid," Johnny said, "How comes?"

"He's a lying little douche," Alex said, "Twice he's been suspended for smoking that shit. Oh well."

"Dude...I haven't got laid in weeks," Johnny said, "Getting sick of ring rats, man."

"Ugh, why bother, probably crawling with chlamydia," Alex said, "And what if one of them turns out to be some pyscho whore like that bitch who claimed Bieber fathered her baby?"

"Dude, that break-up's made you a bitch!" commented Johnny, who'd also picked up on Alex's new demeanour, "You never used to say shit like that before."

"I didn't realise I was being lied to before," countered Alex.

"Well dude, it's not a good look," Johnny said, "I always liked you Riley, but I don't like bitches."

Alex considered himself told.

He watched Johnny dress in silence as the dark-haired man began to pull some chinos and a greyish top that showed every inch of his ripped body over his wrestling clothes...fuck he was hot. And Johnny noted that A-Ry was checking him out. He smiled to himself.

He was pretty flattered as he thought Alex wasn't so bad himself. Especially in that swish navy and black suit he was currently slipping into.

* * *

><p>Josh was nervously sat at the announcer's table at the Superstars taping, waiting for his cue to strip his suit off and step into the ring to await Johnny. NXT had come and gone, as had Regal. Perhaps the most notable thing about this week's yellow show was Josh's arch-enemy Heath finally getting a win after months of being the resident jobber - Josh really had to bite his tongue on commentary and even Regal had noted the resentment coming from his younger, smaller cohort.<p>

Josh was wearing a new purple attire today - metallic purplish-black shorts/hotpants, knee-length pads/boots combo and sleeve - which was of course another hand-me-down from Layla, and an outfit she wore a lot in 2010. It looked pretty hot on Josh too. In his meeting with Creative they told him that he needed to use the words 'famous' and 'flawless' in promos otherwise he'd have to get new attires! Or failing that, he could take Cody's idea and have them replaced with 'NOT WISE' which of course echoed that infamous video of him from years back and was considered a minor catchphrase of his.

He was sat with Matt Striker and had "Five seconds!" hissed down his headset. Tyson and Jinder had vacated the ring.

'Nasty Girl' began to play and the audience all began to mutter and turn around..obviously nobody was heading down the ramp and Josh made a big show of ripping off his headset, jacket, shirt and tie...and undo his trousers without getting tangled.

"Need a hand there?" asked Matt out the side of his mouth.

Josh nodded..Richie was watching this. He didn;t want to make an ass of himself. Matt helped him wriggle his small bottom out of his trousers. He got to his feet and strutted up to the ring, swinging and posing dramatically in time to his sassy theme.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," came Lilian's lovely tones, "Intoducing first from Sea Isle City, New Jersey, weighing in at 143 pounds, Josh Mathews."

Josh smiled at the crowd as he posed on the ropes before entering the ring.

"And the opponent," began Lilian as Johnny's rockish theme sounded and the dark-haired man began to make his way down the ramp.

Josh decided to test out how heelish he could be even though he was the face in this match-up as it was going to be edited out by the Raw Rebound..Hunter had told him to treat it as a house show and really strut his stuff. Josh was pleasantly surprised by the legend's faith in him considering he was a cruiserweight.

Johnny posed on the turnbuckle, copping his usual light boos (the NXT lot often didn't get huge pops).

The bell rang.

Josh found himself tied up by Johnny..he screamed loudly, fighting him off...using his small size to his advantage and managed to wriggle out and take the larger man down with an arm drag. Johnny sprang up but Josh was ready.

He took a run up.

"YAAA!" he screamed as he aimed his small feet right at Johnny's knees, knocking him back to the floor. He already had an idea of the kind of heel he wanted to be. A mouthy one. Kinda like Tyson was but cranked up to 11.

He went for a cover. 1, 2. Johnny kicked out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he yelled at the ref who also looked a little surprised by how vocal he was being.

He grabbed Johnny in a headlock and shifted himself, setting him up in a dragon sleeper hold, yanking every now and again for effect.

Johnny was so taken aback by how vicious Josh was being he'd forgotten he was the bad guy in this!

He managed to use his strength to fight Josh off, slowly, eventually throwing the little man down.

"Want a piece of me, announcer? huh? HUH?" he bellowed, as he raised Josh up. He caught Josh's eye and tipped him a wink which the little man returned subtly. He booted Josh hard in the middle and took a run up as he doubled over before taking Josh down with a nasty running neckbreaker.

He went to cover. 1, 2. Josh kicked out.

"Oh no you don't," Johnny said cockily to a chorus of boos as he raised Josh up, smirking and pointing at him. He lifted the small man up and body slammed him to the mat with ease, Josh selling the pain, holding his back. He wasn;t about to be a male Kelly and scream like a bitch at every offensive move dealt to him. Johnny stomped him a few times on the chest before playing to the crowd, giving Josh time to stagger to his feet.

Johnny turned around aimed a clothesline which the little man dodged before turning and booting Johnny hard in the middle again.

"WATCH THIS!" screamed Josh to the ref as he grabbed his larger opponent in a headlock. He threw his body back in a hard snap DDT (his version of the French Kiss which he called the 'Simply Flawless DDT', minus the hair-flip, obviously). But rather than go for a cover, he raised his fist, grinning at the crowd in front of him as he stood at the side of Johnny. He mentally counted to three before screaming again and throwing himself backwards, flipping his body over and across Johnny's chest in a pretty mean standing moonsault. He copped a big cheer for that. He hooked Johnny's leg. 1, 2, 3. Yes.

He would have booty-popped for fun but probably not the best for his vicious heel character he was testing.

"Here's your winner, Josh Mathews!" declared Lilian.

Josh's adorable little smile adorned his face as he celebrated his win before climbing back out the ring and back to the announcer's table, where he was panting, sweaty but felt very pleased with himself.

"That was excellent," Matt smiled, covering his mic.

"Thank you," Josh said, blushing as he made to pull his suit back on. He knew he'd reek of sweat for the rest of the night but hopefully in small fifteen-minute break between Superstars and Smackdown he could freshen up.

"No, seriously," his sultry-voiced, flirtatious colleague said, "You've got real talent, you're wasted here with me!"

"Stop it, save it for Jack!" Josh said shyly as he straightened his jacket and buttoned it before sitting back down and affixing his headset back in place, crossing his spot off the script and preparing himself for the next match.

* * *

><p>Josh and Ted DiBiase were sat in some comfy chairs in one of the plusher locker rooms at the arena in St Louis, Missouri Sunday night, both men excited to see the Royal Rumble match.<p>

Josh hadn't been needed for any backstagey stuff and hadn't drawn for the rumble, so he had the night off but was here to support his best friend who was in at number four. His ex was of course number one. So he and Teddy had decided to make a date and they'd made themselves comfortable with a screen in this room.

It had been a buzzing day as this was the first of the Big Four pay-per-views of 2012. Mike had surprisingly invited Josh along for a coffee, just so they could try and get along again. Even though Maryse was there too, Josh hadn't found it as difficult as he'd thought. He knew that he should be the more adult one by accepting the differences he and Mike had and take things from there. It was tough but necessary.

He'd even wished Mike luck as he was going out first which Mike really seemed to appreciate and gave him a warm smile.

Josh wanted to see Alex before he went out but he'd not got the chance - Alex had been mischievously enigmatic on Tuesday after the shows (and Josh had really been impressed by Alex's cheeky little dance in his squash match against Brodus on Smackdown!) and had avoided his and Cody's questions.

Alex of course was dancing to impress Johnny but wasn't about to tell his friends that! The blonde didn't really think he had a shot at the rumble but it was nice to get in the ring with his old friend Mike again.

The Rumble was incredible, and some real surprises were in store, including the appearance of Jim Duggan, Road Dogg and, perhaps most unexpectedly, the return of Kharma as the third Diva to ever compete.

As Stephen was announced the eventual surprise winner of the match, the door to the dressing opened and in came a sweaty, panting but grinning Cody.

Ted was on his feet in a trice and ran to congratulate his boy. Cody may not be a winner but he was one of the true stars of the show - staying on almost 45 minutes and eliminating at least six superstars. Ted had been totally engrossed in the match and Josh felt the sheer pride radiating from the younger blonde at everything his brunette, fast-rising-star of a boyfriend did. Cody was definitely set for a great year.

And Josh was never prouder to call that boy his best friend than he was tonight.

"How did I do, Joshy?" asked the IC champ after finally releasing Ted. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Coddles, why are you asking me...you fucking rocked the house out there!" Josh said, hugging his friend, "And what was that...you were basically acting as MIkey';s tag partner."

"It just happened," Cody said, "I came in and then he just gave me this look. I said I was sorry for being a bitch to him and when Bitchwhore came in,w earing those hideous pink and white things we decided to work together to get the slut out...and then it jsut went from there. I didn't mean to betray you Joshy, I;'m sorry."

And he looked it.

"Coddles...why would I be mad, the main thing is you made yourself look great," Josh said, "And anyway, as I told you this afternoon, me and MIkey are cool. We're talking. I went for coffee with him this morning!"

"I know Joshy, but I care about your feelings. I didn't want you to think I'd backstabbed you."

"Baby boy," sighed Ted, "You worry too much. Josh didn't complain once."

"Exactly, cheers Teddy," Josh said, "Of course, you would have made me even happier if you'd hit a moonsault on someone but oh well."

"No way," Cody grinned, "Your match against Johnny on Superstars was epic...why didn't you pop your booty?"

"Coddles...just no!" Josh said, blushing, "Anyway that was a rinky-dink dark match that the fans watching at home didn't get to see."

"I saw it, and so did your boyfriend," Cody smiled.

"Shut up," Josh said shyly, remembering how Richie had basically given him a big hug after the show before he'd left for the airport back to Florida.

"Josh, since you hooked up with Steamboat you really can't take a single compliment," commented Ted, "Just accept it. You put on one fuck of a match that night."

"Well if Slater got a fucking win, I had to do something good," Josh said.

"Speaking of Curtis," Cody said, "We need to find Alex. Find out if his ass got smashed Tuesday night."

"CODDLES!" Ted cried out.

Josh just chuckled.

"Did you see his moves with Brodus?" he said, "He was so shaking his thang for Johnny."

"He looked very fuckable out there," Cody agreed, "Johnny better get his skates on before Alex gets his ass back on Grindr."

"I don't get that shit," put in Ted, "Why is Alex suddenly acting like a big slut?"

"Teddy," sighed Cody. Sometimes his boyfriend was so dim! "Remember the draft night last year? When he came knocking on our door, about to have a nervous breakdown?"

"Yeah..."

"He's got his confidence back," Cody finished, "He's just having some fun. But I bet no random Grindr hook-up is a hot as Curtis. I'd open my legs for that in an instant."

"Me too," agreed Josh, "He's an awesome heel..such a cad."

"Now I'm imagining A-Ry and Curtis fucking," complained Ted, "Why must you two talk about that now?"

"Why is that a bad thing, Teddy?" grinned Cody, planting a fat smooch on his man's cheek.

"Because...I dunno...who'd take it?"

"Alex, duh!" Cody said, "Teddy, my nickname for him is Muscle Mary!"

"Oh yeah, sorry baby boy, I forgot," chuckled Ted, "For a big jock Alex is a bit of a queen!"

"A bit?" Cody said scornfully, "He took it up the ass from a pipsqueak like Evvy! If that's not a muscle Mary I don't know what is!"

"He's noisy too," put in Josh, "He screams."

"I don't want to know!" whined Ted.

"Oh you love it really," Cody smirked, kissing his man again, "Love you Teddy."

"Coddles, I'm not falling for that!" Ted said, "Just because you're happy about tonight, I'm gonna let it go. I'm gonna take off to the hotel..see you in our room if you wanna go gossip with muscle Mary!"

He grabbed his jacket and zipped.

"See you tomorrow Teddy," Josh said, "I;ll keep this one in line, don't worry!"

"You better!" grinned the blonde, clicking his tongue like he did in that promo a couple of weeks back, "See ya. Baby boy, don't be too long..that bed gets pretty empty."

"Awwwww!" cooed Josh. Cody just had the cutest coy smile on his face at that. Ted departed and left them to it.

Almost instantly, a knock came at the door.

"Come in?" Josh said, a little confused.

A tanned hunk of a man came in, white boots, black kneepads and trunks, and a sleeveless black jacket. Alex.

"Speak of the devil, we were gonna come find you," Josh said.

"Been looking for you both everywhere!" grinned the blonde.

"You got a date?" asked Cody, spotting the sparkle in Alex's eyes.

"I may have," the blonde said coyly.

"Alex...what's that on your neck...you hussy!" gasped Josh.

Alex just smirked as he felt the large hickey on his neck.

"Johnny's an animal," he said wistfully, "Such big hands."

"Tell me you didn't fuck in the locker room?" Cody said.

"No but he's taking me to his hotel room right now," Alex beamed, "The only reason he stopped was because Beth came in for her bag."

"How far?" asked Josh, smirking.

"Just started making out, what do you think I am?" Alex said innocently.

"A great big muscle Mary trashbag hoe!" Cody grinned.

"And we wouldn't have you any other way," Josh put in hurriedly.

"Good, because I intend on keeping Johnny up all night," Alex grinned, "Or rather he can keep it up me all night!"

He giggled as he felt a hand grope his ass.

"Stop it!" he said, as the handsome hunk that was Johnny had caught him up.

Josh and Cody just looked at each other. The 'new' Alex was definitely better than insecure, shy Alex from April last year.

"Hey Johnny," Cody said, a naughty smile on his face.

"Oh wotcha Rhodes," Johnny drawled, "You rocked the house out there..looked great."

"Thank you," Cody said, "I see you've got yourself a ring rat."

Alex poked his tongue out at him.

"Come on Johnny, I'm getting restless," he said.

Josh and Cody both snorted.

"Me too, baby," Johnny said, "They're just jealous..Mathews' boy toy is still in developmental...you're a real man, A-Ry."

"Nothing manly about what I'd like you to do to me," purred Alex, hungrily kissing Johnny.

"Well get your hot ass in gear then," Johnny said, spanking his ass and pulling him out of the locker room.

After Alex had been eliminated by Mike pretty swiftly (which he didn't mind at all - more time to get his claws into Johnny Curtis!) the blonde had made his way to the locker room and had found Johnny in there along with Striker and Trent. None of them had drawn to enter, and after some small talk and some well-timed flirting, Alex had got Johnny alone. And then the tension between them (Johnny had guessed on Tuesday that Alex wanted him, and he'd quite liked Alex's dance moves.) had finally snapped and Alex had been thrown to the wall as Johnny hungrily kissed him before moving to his neck, his hands wandering all over Alex's half-naked body.

Now Alex was dying to get Johnny back to his room and have his wicked way with the NXT Season 4 winner...Creative had done him a huge favour by sending him to the yellow brand! Alex was gagging for a major pounding. He;'ll give Cody 'muscle Mary'!

Johnny had had a couple of male flings since his 2009 encounter with Josh. But they were horrid, skinny twinkish ring rats. Alex was all man. And his back tattoo was hot as fuck. Johnny guessed by the way Alex was mewing and clawing at his ass during their steamy makeout in the locker room that Alex wanted his cock, not his ass. For a big, hench, stacked jock, Alex was very fem. But that appealed to Johnny. And plus Alex's ass was just DAYUM. Johnny was going to enjoy hitting that.

The drive to the hotel was mercifully short and Alex had to work hard to keep his eyes on the road and not on the hunk next to him.

They'd virtually ran through the lobby and at last, Alex was kicking open his door.

"MMWFFF!" he whined as Johnny kicked the door shut behind them and began resuming his heavy kissing. Alex's skin was on fire...come on big boy, come at me!

He was ripping at Johnny's hoodie and sweatpants, fighting to get at the body underneath.

He hadn't bothered changing out of his ring gear which meant cold as fuck nipples outside and several stares tin the lobby...but he didn;t care. Less to remove, quicker to get down to business.

He'd made sure his poppers, lube and condoms were in his bedside table..if he'd scored Johnny then he'd have just got onto Grindr anyway. Either way, Alex was intending to get laid tonight.

He pulld Johnny onto the bed as they continued to kiss hungrily, Johnny moving downwards, teasing his neck and coming to his nipples.

"Remember, unlike a chick, I won't break," purred Alex, "You can be as rough as you like."

"Such a slut," Johnny said, "On your knees. Turn around."

"Yes Johnny," Alex said, "By the way, I'm very submissive."

"Shut up, fairy."

He spanked Alex hard. Alex moaned joyfully. Oh yes Johnny.

"Take 'em off," he gasped.

Johnny hooked his thumbs into Alex's black trunks and pulled them down his long, beautiful legs. Alex bent forward so his ass was right in Johnny's face. He began to rub himself against Johnny.

"Come on, you know you want this," he mewed, "I wanna feel you, Johnny."

"Got any rubbers then?" barked Johnny.

Alex crawled over and pulled open the drawer, pulling out the bits he needed. He took a massive sniff of Liquid Gold.

"Try this," he moaned, eyes rolling back, "This shit's so good."

Johnny took a sniff and felt the rush. A-Ry even took queer drugs? But he had to admit it was good.

Johnny peeled his hoodie off and wriggled out of his sweatpants so he was almost as naked as Alex. Alex whipped around and grabbed the glorious hard body and began to grind Johnny against him, whining and mewing like a total slut.

Johnny had no idea Riley was like this in bed! And he'd thought Mathews was slutty back in 09!

Alex shifted his body around, fixing his blue eyes on Johnny as he eyed the man's large dick..not breaking his gaze, he took Johnny's length into his mouth.

Johnny groaned with bliss...fuck this guy was good!

"Oh yeah...suck that! suck me!" he growled.

Alex just continued his hard stare as he slurped and sucked Johnny's dick. He came up for air.

"Dude, I'm not sucking yours," Johnny said. He'd never sucked a guy off...he'd always been the alpha male, taking what he wanted to try and get over Josh and how he'd used him back in the day.

"That's fine," Alex said, and he crawled over, exposing his pink entrance to Johnny. He tossed the brunette a rubber.

"Fuck me Johnny...fuck me like the big man you are."

Johnny tore the condom open and unrolled it upon himself, whilst Alex squirrted lube onto his fingers and began to prep himself.

Johnny was mesmerised with how easily Alex took three of his own fingers...the dude was certainly no back hole virgin.

"Come on Johnny, I'm waiting," purred Alex, shooting a naughty grin at his prey. Johnny might be the one putting his dick in Alex, but Alex was in control. And he was going to make sure Johnny knew it!

* * *

><p><strong>And I shall break off there! LOL :P:P<strong>

**So Alex has become quite the minx, hasn't he? And yeah, after seeing NXT this week it just had to be Johnny. Him and Alex would make a hot pairing...Alex certainly won't be disappointed!**

**I'm gonna keep Josh and Richie on the slow-burn cycle for the moment, as I don't want to ruin the charm of their story by bringing Richie in too often. Alex on the other hand, has embraced his inner slut :P**

**Should Alex try for a relationship with Johnny or should he play the field a little while longer? What do you think?**

**Can't wait to hear what y'all think! xxxxx**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

_I'm pretty wicked aren't I? Alex and everyone else left hanging..._

_Just a quick thought...I'm unhappy with how Nattie is being represented on Smackdown currently. :(_

_WARNING: This chapter is so gay it comes wrapped in rainbow flags, glitter and a Mariah Carey single. Reading with daiquiri in hand is highly recommended XD_

* * *

><p>"Well, come on then. I'm waiting." purred Alex, shooting another lascivious grin at Johnny.<p>

Johnny took in the delicious sight in front of him. He knew Riley was gay (let's face it, that wasn't a secret by any means, especially since he'd dated Evan and become a lot more open about it) but he didn't think the thickset man could be so..demanding. Johnny quickly realised that despite Alex being on his knees and bending over for him, he was not going to be in control. The brunette silently grabbed the lube and applied it to himself as Alex took another hit of poppers before backing up again, his back deliciously curved, his gorgeous glutes in the air. Alex was SO ready for this big man.

Johnny lined up. Alex crawled back a bit more. Johnny's eyes fixed on that stunning cross tattoo on Alex's back. How could he have ever thought anything about Riley other than he liked taking it up the ass? That tattoo was in the perfect place to look when doing him from behind. And that was precisely why Alex had had it done. If he wanted something to impress guys with, why not have it somewhere where they could take it all in?

"Come on Johnny. Fill me." he purred, spreading his tanned, long legs wider. Johnny moaned softly and pushed in. Alex hissed in pain but yet the sound was so seductive. Bit more please.

Johnny pushed in a bit more. Alex snapped his hips and his soft ass cheeks were now rubbing against Johnny's pelvis...the walls tight and enveloping. Alex groaned wantonly and Johnny knew that he'd hit the blonde's G-spot.

"Oh yes Johnny! Fuck you're big!" gasped Alex.

Johnny found Alex's talking hot. He was such a queen. Like a chick but with a hot male body. Johnny grabbed Alex's hips and began to pound him.

Alex's mouth began letting out slutty mews and whimpers as Johnny began to well and truly shag him silly. Johnny was every bit the manly cad Alex had hoped...fucking him like a college jock. Ironic when to the casual observer, that was what Alex looked and sounded like. When in reality he was a big muscular fairy who liked being fucked HARD up his ass. Preferably by big men like Johnny.

"Oh JOHNNY!" cried Alex.

"SHUT UP!" barked Johnny, spanking Alex hard.

Of course he didn't realise how kinky the Varsity Villain could be.

"OH YES!" cried Alex. He'd never been this vocal in bed...Johnny was a God. He wanted more. So much more.

"Harder please big boy," he purred, "I won;t break!"

"You asked for it, faggot." Johnny snapped and he reared back and really began to fuck Alex hard...the bed creaking in protest and the headboard smashed against the wall. Alex may not break, but the hotel bed certainly might!

"OH! YES! GIVE IT TO ME JOHNNY!" screamed Alex, his whines getting louder and louder..his prostate well and truly on fire...he was going to cum first..and he hadn't touched himself.

Johnny was in heaven...Alex was so tight and willing...and he could fuck him as hard as he wished and the man still wanted more! Screw that twink Josh Mathews...Alex was a real man.

"OH YES! OH FUCK!" Johnny cried...his orgasdm hitting him almost unexpectedly...he dug his hands into Alex's muscular hips and drove deep inside the blonde. Alex reared back one final time, determined to feel Johnny as deep as he could..and he screamed loudly as his skin sizzled and he shot long white ropes all over his tanned, rock-solid abs, his body twitching, his tanned chest rising and falling. Well and truly satsified. Johnny was the best lay in a long time. Alex was hooked.

Johnny slowly pulled out. Shit, he had come hard. That was quite a load.

Alex collapsed onto his stomach, so spent but so happy. Why did he let Evan hold him back? No wonder Josh spent years sleeping around. The thrill of a new man...how good he might be...how rough with Alex he might be..what his cum face looked like...Alex wished he'd been on his back now. Oh well, another excuse to hook up on NXT. Locker room sex with this utter babe of a man. Oh, yes please.

Johnny's head was spinning. He hadn't been with a man for a long time...at least a year, if not more. Alex was not what he'd expected. He was already getting hard again. He wondered just how much stamina Alex really had. Now this was why Johnny's gay desires had been awoken...the men he'd fucked (all four including Alex now) had all been so willing to stay up all night. Many of the ring rats just wanted him to hold them afterwards, when all Johnny wanted to do was to have sex. Make the most of the one night. He lay down next to Alex.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, "Dude...you OK?"

"Oh yeah," sighed Alex, "Johnny...you're fucking amazing."

Alex made to grab Johnny.

"Woah, woah, woah," Johnny said, pushing Alex away, "What you doing?"

"Kissing you?" Alex said.

"No, sorry dude, I don't that soppy shit," Johnny said, "You can take a dick better than most chicks but you aint one. Stop trying to be one and man up."

Alex was floored. What a fucking cad. And what a fucking turn-on. He was just like his on-screen heel character. And Alex wanted more. He was such a submissive bitch.

He was more than ready for another round. Sure his ass was a touch sore but he could cope. He scooted around and began to touch Johnny up.

"That's it, Riley, go on, play with my dick like the big pussy boy you are," growled Johnny, realising that his plan was working. If he kept the fratboy caddishness up..Alex would be submitting to his every whim. Or so he hoped.

"Oh no, big boy," camped Alex, and to Johnny's surprise, the blonde threw him down and pinned him to the bed. Alex wasn't a twink (apart from his attitude in bed that is) but a muscular, powerful brute of a man easily as strong as Johnny, if not more.

"You think you could hold me down, big mistake," Alex said sweetly, "Lube up please...sweetie."

Johnny could only obey him and reached for a rubber. Alex smacked his hand away.

"No way...I want some of that in me this time," Alex said, "Lube up, please."

He took yet another long sniff of poppers, moaning at the head rush wantonly. He was a slut. And he didn't care. After he'd kicked Evan's lying, druggie ass to the kerb he'd decided that no man was going to hold Kevin Kiley down again. He was going to take as much cock as he wanted, screw consequences. Alex loved sex. And he was far more confident in himself now. And as his Grindr profile (user name _SayItToMyASS_) said_, Muscle bottom looking for big tops...hit me up...no passive guys PLZ xxx_

If a guy showed any signs of wanting Alex's cock in his ass..out the door he would go. But at the same time Alex was not going to get pushed around. He would be in control. He might be a total power bottom who enjoyed being dominated...as long as it was on HIS terms.

* * *

><p>Alex awoke the next day sore, achy, but satisfied (for now at least). He'd asked Johnny to leave once he'd come a second time..up Alex's ass. Alex didn't even care that he'd not cum a second time...once he'd got Johnny's essence in him...he was done.<p>

Johnny meanwhile had not slept. He couldn't believe he'd been USED like that! Johnny Curtis had never been someone's plaything before. He was initially shocked and hurt...and it was a bit of a blow to his manhood. But in a weird way. He liked it. The element of surprise had excited him...he thought he could fuck Riley through the mattress and then fuck off. But Riley had ASKED HIM to leave! And blown him a kiss on the way out.

Still, at least Johnny knew he was good sex...and hadn't disappointed Alex. But he got the sense that Alex was high-maintenance. What was it they called guys like him on the gay scene? Size queens. How the fuck did he stay with Bourne who was half his size for so long then? Johnny reckoned Bourne must have been hung like a donkey.

* * *

><p>Alex was laying in bed. He wasn't required for Raw but was required for NXT so he could spend today travelling. And looking for another fuck. St Louis was a big city. And it must produce hot men, after all both Evan and Randy Orton (Alex wouldn't mind a dose of Viper cock himself) hailed from here.<p>

However, he needed to call his friends and brag about his epic night. He dialled Josh's number.

"Hello?" came the adorably high voice of the little man.

"Morning Joshy!" chirped Alex.

"Someone had a good night, how was Johnny?" asked Josh.

"An animal. A cad. And he was fucking amazing," Alex said, "And he tried to boss me around."

"Thought you liked that?" Josh said.

"I do..when it's on my terms...after I got his jizz inside me I told him to leave."

"ALEX!" Josh sounded floored. Alex chuckled to himself. He was determined to prove to Josh that he could be one of them.

Josh, who was sat with Cody and Ted and eating some pancakes, couldn't believe how cocky Alex sounded. He hadn't seen Johnny this morning.

"Can i talk to him?" begged Cody.

"No way," Josh said, "Riley, when you've finished painting your nails, get your tanned ass down here...bitch."

"Be right there!" he chirped happily and hung up. His day just got better. He lifted his body out the bed and swaggered into the shower, extremely pleased with himself.

At the breakfast table, Cody and Josh were talking animatedly about Alex.

"Coddles...you should have heard him," Josh was saying, "Never heard him so cocky!"

"Joshy, we're so taking him with us!" Cody gushed eagerly, "He basically lives on NXT these days...he needs to join us on Smackdown!"

Ted just shook his head, chuckling.

"Why are you two so excited about the fact that Alex got laid?" he asked.

"Because Teddy...remember the sad wreck that knocked on our door that night because that bitch Gabriel had made him feel worthless?" Cody said.

Ted remembered all to well. Cody was so cute the way he forsook being caught with his boxers off to take care of a friend. And how he'd put those riduclous lense-less glasses on to try and hide the fact that he'd spent three hours having catch-up sex with Teddy!

"Yeah, I remember baby boy," he said.

"I'm proud of him," Cody said.

"You're proud of him becoming a slut?" said Ted incredulously.

"Oh Teddy, don't be such a grouchbag," grinned Cody, "He's having some fun for a bit. Leave him alone! Oh, hey Mikey!" He waved adorably at his best friend's ex who'd just entered the dining room.

Mike grinned and padded over. He'd enjoyed working with Cody last night and they'd both been congratulated for their valour in the match. He hoped that now he'd got into the best friend's good books, he could finally rebuild his bridges with Josh. He knew they were on reasonable terms now but he wanted to at least count his ex as his friend again.

"Hey Coddles," beamed Mike, and to Josh and Ted's surprise, he kissed Cody's cheek and huigged him.

Even Cody looked surprised at Mike's behaviour. He supposed it was Maryse's refined French influence on him!

"Sorry," blushed Mike, "Maryse told me to do that!"

"Where is she?" asked Cody.

"Still in LA," Mike said, "She watched the match."

"Awesome," replied Cody, "Hey Mikey, Joshy and me are going to get A-Ry...you have to come with us!"

"Why?" asked Mike.

"Have you not noticed the change in him?" Cody asked incredulously, "I thought he was one of your best friends?"

"When I eliminated him that was the first time I got to work with him in ages!" Mike said, "I was pissed that he went so quickly but I suppose a Royal Rumble isn't the best place to catch up!"

"MORNING!" trilled a man's voice. That had to be Alex! He was grinning from ear to ear and exuded confidence. His bag was slung over his shoulder and his hulking body was being perfectly shown off in some navy Levis and a tight black long-sleeve.

Cody just took one look at the muscular man and got the cheekiest smile on his face - he'd spotted Alex's slight sailor-like walk as he entered.

"Morning Lexie," Mike smiled, "Considering I eliminted your ass pretty quickly last night you look pretty happy."

He padded over to his old friend and hugged him.

"Miss you on Raw," he continued.

"Come visit me on NXT then bitch!" Alex said.

Mike really did notice the change in him now. He cursed himself for neglecting his friendship with the younger man. Alex had been there for him so much in the last year and a half and because they'd stopped working together and Alex had got involved with Evan, they'd drifted apart. Alex's self-doubt and shyness had all but vanished.

But Mike was practically shoved aside as Josh and Cody madea beeline for Alex.

"Come join us outside!" ordered Cody, "Cig and bitch time. Now."

And both men grabbed Alex's arm and hauled him out of the dining room. Mike just sat in Josh's seat, just across from an amused but mortified-looking Ted.

"Do you really miss all that, Miz?" asked Ted.

Mike chuckled.

"Not really," he admitted, "I want us to be friends but yeah...I'll leave that side of him alone!"

"I learned the hard way, remember!" chuckled Ted.

"By the way," Mike said, "Was that you and Cody I heard last night? Someone was really getting a good seeing-to next to me and it didn't sound like a Diva!"

"What floor you on?" asked Ted.

"Third," Mike said.

"Can't have been us, anyway, Coddles was pooped once the adrenaline wore off," Ted said, "Bless him, he fell asleep as soon as we got into bed. I bet you were rooming next to Alex!"

And then Mike twigged why Cody and Josh had been so eager to talk to him! Mike thought Alex would have still been pining for Evan but if he was honest, he really looked like he didn't miss the high-flyer a single iota!

"Has he got someone new?" he asked Ted.

"You ask him, he's your friend!" grinned the southern blonde.

"I'm such a shit buddy sometimes," Mike said, "I owe Alex big for forgetting about him. Maryse asked me the other day why I don't hear from him anymore as well. I only knew about him and Evvy splitting up from Kofi!"

* * *

><p>Outside, in the snow and icy Missouri morning air, Alex, Cody and Josh were huddled on a bench, the oldest and youngest men of the trio both puffing on cigarettes.<p>

"So Alex," Cody said, "Spill."

"No need, Johnny spilled enough up my ass last night," Alex said.

Even Josh facepalmed. Alex really had become one of them!

"Where is Jonathan then, this morning?" asked Cody, "Is he a spent force under the duvet?"

"CODDLES!" Josh said, but he shuffled closer to Alex, "Is he, Alex?"

"I told you when I called," Alex smirked, "I threw him out."

He looked very pleased with himself indeed.

"So much for that being the last fuck," Cody said, "Alex, just hear one thing. Be careful."

"I am," Alex replied, "I know my limits. I'm not in the mood for commitment. I'm 31 this year and I want to enjoy myself for a bit first before I meet Mr Right. I've always been somebody's plaything and much as I like that, I never get to set my own terms."

"Can I see your Grindr profile, I'm curious, never used that before!" Cody asked.

Alex just smirked again as he handed Cody his phone, opening the application. Josh got up and shuffled around so he could peep over Cody's shoulder.

"'Say It To My Ass', really Alex, really?" scoffed Cody.

"Oh that's exactly what Michael would say!" complained Alex.

"And he'd be right!" Josh chimed in, "_Muscle bottom...no passive guys_..wow you don't mince your words do you, Alex?"

"He just minces about instead!" Cody smirked, "Alex..you're such a muscle Mary it's not even funny."

"And?" Alex said, "Problem, Runnels? You can talk anyway..Miss Dashing."

"He's got a point," Josh put in, smiling sweetly at his best friend, "You're the same size as Alex almost and you take it up the ass from Teddy."

"Lucky bitch," Alex put in, "Do you grab that ass of his when he fucks you, Cody? I would...it's just DAYUM!"

"Don't change the subject, MARY," Cody shot back, "And you get your eyes off my man, hoe."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Alex said, holding his hands up, "But seriously Coddles, you must grab that ass when Teddy fucks you."

"He does, that's why he's being so snippy," Josh said, "And I pity whoever takes his Intercontinental title off him, he's been fucked in it so often he polishes it with jizz."

"EW!" Alex said.

"Well it won't be YOU will it, and you're lucky you're not face down in that slush with my boot print on your over-fucked ass, bitch," snorted Cody.

"You're just jealous because I can probably take every inch of a man's cock easier than you can!" Alex shot back.

"Yup, you're officially a Dashing And Flawless bitch," grinned Cody, and he ruffled Alex's hair to annoy him.

"So what next, is there some kind of initiation test?" scoffed Alex, "What do I have to do? See how many appletinis I can down before I end up singing Madonna at the top of my voice?"

Cody's face lit up.

"You do realise that on Tuesday once the shows wrap, we're taking you out and holding you to that," he smirked, "And I will film it and if you even make one eye at Teddy's ass it's going onto the the WWE website as an exclusive."

"We should start our own show for the new YouTube channel!" Josh put in, "Seriously Coddles, we could call it Dashing And Flawless!"

"You've already got one show lined up, and it's with Road Dogg you attention whore!" Cody hit back.

"Yeah but I'd love to do one with my best friend!" Josh said, "Alex could join us too!"

"Santino tried to get me on his," Alex said.

"Ugh, bitch please, ours would be of so much better taste!" Josh said.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday and time for the Smackdown, NXT and the last part of Superstars tapings. Josh had had a good week on TV this time - he'd got to go in the sky box with Wade Barrett on Raw and on Superstars, he was told he was going to be given his first match as a heel against the newly-face-turned Tyson Kidd. Once again it was going to be un-televised (be put in the gap where the 'Raw Rebound' normally went, like last week.)<p>

Josh had arrived early and had just hung up after a lovely phone call with Richie. That boy made the little man feel so fuzzy inside, and he couldn't keep the dopey grin off his face as he made his way to the locker room.

"Hey Josh, wait up," came a woman's voice. Josh turned and spied his opponent for later wandering over, flanked of course by the lovely Natalya.

"Hey," he replied, "How's it going?"

"Okay thanks," replied Tyson, "We were wondering if you just wanted to train with us before your match tonight."

Now that would be nice. Josh was already nervous about his first heel match. He still wasn't sure when his on-screen heel turn would take place but he'd been told to work this one as the heel so they could see if he could pull it off. And with someone as brilliant in the ring as Tyson Josh was more than happy to do so. He'd already planned to act a bit cockier in his new online show with the legend that was Road Dogg so perhaps it wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"Sure," he said, "Let me just change and meet you there."

He noted that Tyson was already dressed in ring gear so maybe he had a match on NXT. The yellow show taping was due to start in roughly an hour and a half so plenty of time. The small man padded back into the changing room to put his ring gear on. He was once again going to wear the purple and black outfit he wore last week...he had to admit he looked better in dark colours as they matched his ink. He silently changed before texting Cody that he was in the ring if his friend wanted him. He stretched before making his way down the corridors towards the ring.

Tyson was already stretching and Nattie also stood in the ring. She could be the referee, Josh decided.

* * *

><p>Well the Hart-trained Tyson and Nattie certainly didn't go easy on the little man! They really put him through his paces. And Josh had been through Tough Enough so he could handle more than his fair share of punishment but man, these two were brutal. No wonder Tyson could work such a great match!<p>

And it was the same in Josh's match on Superstars. Which was actually before NXT tonight.

Although Josh initially got the first offence in, Tyson was just biding his time and once he built momentum...every move Josh tried, Tyson would counter. And of course he had a whole arsenal of painful submission holds. So Josh had to be ready to break out of any. He found himself in a nasty STF and was sure he would have to submit. He strained with all his might but Tyson had really locked it in. The crowd were cheering Tyson on.

He screamed as this hurt like fuck.

He used his sleeve-covered left arm to elbow Tyson.

"Harder!" whispered Tyson in his ear, "You gotta hit me to get me off!"

So Josh screamed loudly as he elbowed Tyson again...this time hard enough to loosen his grip. Finding his opening at last, Josh fiercely kicked his slim legs and eventualy fought his way out, using his quick reflexes to boot Tyson away when he tried to grab him again. He grabbed Tyson's head and threw his body back in his signature snap DDT but Tyson deadweighted himself and Josh fell flat on his ass. Tyson grabbed Josh's legs and crossed them over, setting him for the Sharpshooter, causing cheers again from the crowd. Josh flailed and kicked and just managed to throw Tyson off. He leapt to his feet and took a run-up, screaming again as he aimed a low dropkick at his opponent's back. Tyson crashed onto his back and Josh began to make his way to the nearest turnbuckle.

Tyson was too quick and was already back on his feet but Josh was already at the top. He pictured what Cody would do and jumped as high as he could, flipping over and his small feet connected with Tyson, the momentum enough to send the Hart-trained wrestler to the mat. Josh shrieked in triumph as he quickly shuffled up to hold Tyson down and hooked both legs.

1,2...Tyson kicked out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Josh yelled. He thought that would be quite funny as that was the name of his and Road Dogg's Youtube show!

"BACK IT UP MATHEWS, C'MON!" barked the referee.

Josh had been booked to lose this one...this was the perfect time.

Tyson was stalking him like a lion, awaiting his moment. Josh was about to mouth off back to the referee, but..

"Ha-YA!" bellowed Tyson and he took Josh down with neat drop toe-hold. Josh fell flat on his face. Tyson darted to his legs, rolling him onto his back and crossing one small leg over..Josh unable to do anything about this as he found himself in a nasty Sharpshooter.

He screamed in pain...Tyson's face was grimaced with intensity as he bent right back, making the most of Josh's quite bendy spine...Josh howled again and decided to finally tap out.

"Here's your winner as a result of submission, Tyson Kidd!"

Josh wasn't that bothered. Sure he hurt like fuck and had to make his way back to the announcers' table to slip his shirt, tie and jacket back on and carry on.

"He didn't go easy on you, did he?" commented Matt Striker as Josh did up his tie.

The little man shook his head as he gratefully sat down and affixed his headset back in place. He didn't care that he lost really, he'd looked pretty good in the match.

After the final taped match finished (Jake vs. R-Truth) it was time for a fifteen minute break before NXT was due to start and the ropes and apron needed to be changed.

Josh headed backstage, still a little sore. He stank as well. He needed to change too. He padded into the locker room and began to strip off. He picked his towel up and padded over to the showers. Oh great, this arena had communal ones. Ugh. And there was somebody already in there. A tanned hunk of a man, washing the small amount of hair on his head, humming softly to himself.

"Hey Alex," Josh said loudly.

Alex jumped and almost splashed shampoo foam in his eye in surprise.

"Oh hey there Josh," he said, smiling, "Nice match."

"Oh no, you saw," groaned Josh.

"Coddles and I got good seats by the curtain," grinned Alex.

"Why are you showering before the show?" asked Josh.

The sound of a toilet flushing sounded and Daniel Bryan padded out of the cubicle at the far end. He nodded at Alex and smiled at Josh.

"He's showering because he's spent the last hour in town." the World Champion said, "I have just had this misfortune of being given a blow by blow account."

"Oh Alex...you didn't!" Josh said, turning the shower he'd chosen on. He squeaked as the water hit his skin, cold.

Daniel and Alex just laughed at him.

"Oh yes I did...four times," Alex smirked, "Still on wobbly legs...never thought I'd this but thank fuck I'm jobbing tonight!"

"I've heard enough!" Daniel chuckled and headed back over towards the lockers.

"So, details," Josh said, stepping gingerly back under the water which thankfully was warm now. He uncapped his coconut body wash (don't laugh at him, OK, it was a present from Richie from the week running up to the Rumble!) and began to scrub himself down.

"39, big hairy bear," Alex said, "Had me on my back on his bed, in a sling...and on my knees over the arm of his couch...oh he was a rough one."

"Alex, you don't want to go too mad," Josh said, "And this is coming from me. I'm happy for you, OK...just calm down a little. If you don't want a relationship, get a fuck buddy or two. Don't go fucking strangers in every town like I did. I'm lucky I didn't come away with AIDs."

"I hear you," Alex said.

"So how did you enjoy the sling?" asked Josh, "I've been fucked in a sling once as well...found it a bit scary to be honest."

"A-fucking-mazing," Alex said, "If I had more time I'd have asked to play with his toys!"

"Should have dressed up for him!" chuckled Josh.

"He said he's never had a hunk before...he wanted to enoy every inch of me," Alex said, "He wanted me to fuck him at first. And then I called him Daddy. Putty in my hands after that."

"So was he big?" asked Josh.

"Not as big as Johnny...but knew how to use it," camped Alex, soaping up his pecs, "Plus he wore a cock ring."

"Forgot you liked those," Josh said.

"How could you forget...two-dick Mathews," smirked Alex, "Me and Evvy inside you..at the same time. You must have an ass of steel."

"Try it some time," hit back Josh, "Like to see you take two at once!"

"Bring it, bitch," Alex replied, as he rinsed the lather off his perfectly-proportioned body.

"No way Alex, not in the same day, please calm down!" Josh said.

"Eww...how much of a hoe do you think I am?" Alex said, switching his shower head off, "I'ms eeing my Daddy again after the show wraps."

"You didn't tell him who you were, did you?" asked Josh worriedly, applying some body wash to himself.

"No, I just said I had to work late and wondered if he fancied meeting up again for round five after!" smirked Alex, wrapping a towel around himself, "Josh, you should see him...he's a trucker. Big hands. A gut. A hairy back... oooohhh."

He exhaled camply.

Alex looked so unbelievably gay at that point Josh couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't help but adore this new side of Alex. Layla wouldn't know what'd hit her when she comes back!

"Is he a big guy?" asked Josh as he finished.

"In what way?" Alex asked, slipping his black trunks on..,commando.

"Well he must be big downstairs otherwise you wouldn't be going back to him," Josh said, "I mean, you said he had a gut. How much of one."

"A fair bit, and a big ass too, but probbaly no bigger than Cena's," Alex said wistfully, lacing his white boots up, "Josh, don't be so shallow. Not everyone can be a perfect twink like you...I still can't believe you're older than me. Flawless skin."

"I know, Alex, remember, you're talking to the guy who fucked Husky Harris!" Josh said, "Who by the way was awesome in bed. Honestly, I didn't care about his size."

"Same with this guy," Alex said.

"Tell me you know his name," Josh said.

Alex grinned cheekily and shook his head. Josh facepalmed.

"Nope. Not looking for strings." the younger man said, reaching in his bag for some hair gel, "But he is about Husky's size, probably bigger. But he knows how to treat a boy. Wish I wasn't wrestling tonight to be honest."

Josh recognised that attitude instantly - there were times when he wanted to bunk off work for a quick fuck with the newest trick back in his younger days.

"He must watch pro-wrestling," Josh said.

"He watches TNA," Alex said, "Has some Impact DVDs. A couple of older WWF ones. I asked him if he watched WWE, said it was too much of a pussy's game since it went PG. Told me I had the look of a pro though."

"Fucking hell Alex, be careful," Josh said, "I reckon he knew exactly who you were. I was lucky when I used to fuck around because I was just the backstage boy. You had pay-per-view matches last year."

"And so what?" countered Alex, "I am who I am. If people don't like it, they can fuck off."

He got to his feet and reached into his bag for his entrance jacket.

"Ever been on Hunks Of Wrestling?" asked Alex.

"What's that?"

"A tumblr account," Alex said, "Unfortunately it's full of pictures of that disease-ridden hoebag Gabriel but your boyfriend is on there."

Josh was in the middle of putting his suit on. He immediately felt his hackles rise. Richie was not a sex object to be perved on! He huffed with annoyance.

"I bet Coddles is on there too," he grumped, "Hate sites like that, all they care about is what wrestler has the nicest ass rather than if they're any good in the fucking ring!"

"Coddles is on there...and so's Teddy...including some bare-ass photos...of both," Alex said, "Johnny...great photo of him with his cock visible..saved that to my phone for later! I'll say it again...Teddy's ass...no fucking words. They are like the hottest couple EVER. Oh and I'm on there too!"

"So that's why you asked me," Josh grinned, "Show me."

Alex just smirked as he dug out his phone. He tapped hastily before showing it to Josh.

"HEY!" Josh said, "I am on there!"

"Oh, so you are..fancy!" grinned Alex, "Might I add..those shorts..DAYUM your ass looks fine!"

It was a photo from a house show..Josh was in the ring and the photo was taken of him about to perform his standing moonsault on his fallen opponent (who'd been cropped out). He was wearing Maryse's black and silver studded shorts with silver belt (which were tiny enough on her but indecently small on Josh - his ass was eating them!), and he had to admit his ass looked good on that photo. But what really caught his eye was the caption:

_'Someone needs a good pounding..right over the announcers' desk!'_

Wow.

Josh was a little flattered but felt a bit violated at the same time. He flicked through to see what pictures of Cody were on there...that infamous one of his best friend in his Legacy days where he had his ass out on the ramp at some house show...something to tease Cody with later, he decided. And he remembered all too well the Legacy vs. DX matches where Shawn bare-assed Ted back in the day. Josh hadn't been surprised to find Mike on this site as well. He couldn't resist looking at the photos of Richie. Josh felt that pang in his chest when he did...and also, he did have to admit that he wished Richie would cut his hair...although he was cute as buttons at the moment with his longer locks, he looked more adorable with it short, and Josh particularly liked one of his beau holding a black Scottie...a cute boy with a cute dog. Josh made a note of this. If ever he and Richie stayed together long enough to live together...they were so gonna buy a Scottie.

"Still feeling possessive?" grinned Alex.

"Okay, I admit it, they're hot photos," Josh said, blushing, "I love the ones of you.._drop trou and bend over_...they have you scouted!"

"I know," Alex said, "Seeing the caption turned me on a little."

"Hoe!" Josh said, as he pulled the knot of his tie up.

The door opened at that point and three more superstars came in. Sheamus, Randy and, Josh was a little surprised by, Cody. Though the little man did note the look Cody gave the Viper as he set his bag down would have curdled milk.

"Hey Coddles!" Josh said, waving to attract his best friend's attention. Cody looked up and grinned amiably. He scurried over, almost too eager to get away from Randy and hugged his little friend to his chest, kissing his head.

"Awesome match," he said, "Nothing to be ashamed of! Oh hey there hoebag."

He shot his charming smile at Alex.

"Has he told you what he's been up to today?" asked Josh.

"Of course," Cody grinned, "Filthy slut."

"What's that?" asked Randy who'd overheard. Cody's eyes narrowed. Josh shot him a warning look.

"Alex has plans for tonight, RANDAL," snapped Cody, "So keep your pervert eyes off him."

Randy looked quite surprised. He had noted of lated how cold his former protegee had been towards him but that was the first time Cody had talked to him like that.

"What's the matter, Codes, what did I do?" he asked. Randy was not the sort to analyse but he had been genuinely shocked by Cody's venom. But Cody just pointedly ignored him and began to peel off his t-shirt, causing a very awkward atmosphere. Randy shrugged and just went back to his bag. Stephen shot Cody, who he was facing tonight to open Smackdown with, a withering look.

"Where's Ted?" asked Josh, sensing the tension.

"Not here," Cody said shortly.

"Why?"

"His hand needs rest," Cody said, not even looking at his friend as he moodily pulled his white trunks on, covering his blue thong. Josh thought best to not talk to him when he was like this.

"Alex and I are going to catering," he said, "If you're feeling more sociable you can join us."

"Need to talk to Stephen," spat Cody, "See you later."

Josh shrugged. He knew Cody only disliked Randy because of what the Viper and John had done with him (Josh) in 2010. And as much as Cody's anger on his behalf touched Josh, it made the situation un-necessarily awkward. Josh had no beef with Randy..he'd enjoyed that wild night so he couldn't understand why it pissed Cody off so much. He and Alex made their way to catering where they loaded up some plates with chilli con carne.

"Thought chilli made you fart a lot," commented Josh, "Not great if you're saving your ass for your trucker man."

"Good point," ALex said, "Shame, I really fancied some of that. Still, those meatballs look edible I guess." He scraped the chilli back into the metal serving dish and tossed his plate into the bin before grabbing a fresh one and dishing himself up some meatballs. They found some seats at a table and sat down, tucking in.

"So what's eaten Coddles?" asked Alex.

"Search me," Josh said, "Think he's still feeling guilty about breaking Teddy's hand."

"But Teddy was OK with it, I thought, Coddles was fine earlier when I was with him."

"He's got issues with Orton," Josh said.

"Really? I thought they were good friends!" Alex said, "Randy mentored him at one point!"

"Until Coddles found out that in August 2010 Randy and John double-stuffed me," Josh snarked, "Since then he's hated both Orton and Cena, calls them dirty old pervs at every oppertunity."

"Awwww!" cooed Alex, "That's actually really sweet how he feels so protective of you. He must really value your friendship. Don't knock it."

"I don't, but if I don't have any problem with Cena or Orton...OK Cena is a goofball and only really tolerable in small doses...why the fuck should he? The night Mikey and I seduced Jack..Coddles felt he had to be the hero and 'save' Jack from Randy!"

"But it's well known that Orton used to be a douchebag," Alex said.

"Yeah I know, I couldn't stand him in his early days, but having his little girl really mellowed him out, he's an OK guy," Josh said, "He's got it all, an adorable kid, a good relationship with Sam and is the arm candy of the company's big face."

"I can understand why Coddles might not like him, considering he smashed his head open with a ring bell back in October," Alex said, "But he apologised didn;t he?"

"Teddy was gonna murder him that night," Josh said, remembering.

At that point Nattie came over, already dressed in her teal and white ring clothes ready for tonight. She had another embarrassing segment tonight before her match.

"Oh hey Nattie," smiled Josh, "Thanks for earlier."

"No problem...you held your own and we weren't easy on you!" she smiled, "Oh hey A-Ry, hear you got busy with Curtis at the Rumble!"

"Old news, honey," camped Alex.

Nattie looked confused.

"Don't ask!" Josh said, "It'll put you off your salad! Actually, I wish I had one now, this chilli's really greasy."

"If I got caught eating that, Beth would tease me even more," smiled Nattie, "Just not hungry anyway. So why are you and Curtis old news then, Alex?"

Alex just smiled coyly as he put a meatball into his mouth, his blue eyes sparkling.

"He's hooked up with some big trucker in the city, and he's seeing him again after the show!" Josh said.

Nattie just chuckled.

"I thought you wanted Curtis...all that shaking your tail during Brodus' entrance last week!" she said.

Alex just smiled more broadly.

"Honey," he sighed, "Curtis is a cad. I'm playing the field. I'm not ready to commit again for a bit."

"Can't have been easy for you, I thought you and Bourne looked great together," Nattie said, "You made such a nice couple. He's a dick for lying to you."

"Thank you," Alex said, "Glad everyone else sees it. By the way Nattie, how cute is Gizmo in those twitpics! He's such a poser!"

Nattie laughed lightly. She placed her fork on her plate and got to her feet.

"I gotta go find Beth to go through our spots for tonight, well all two of them!" she said, "Josh, if you fancy any more training, give me a shout."

"Will do, thanks," smiled Josh, "See you at the show!"

Nattie tossed her blonde waves behind her head and wandered away. Alex just smiled to himself as he continued to eat his meatballs.

"Not the last piece of meat that'll go in your mouth tonight!" came a lisp and Cody took the seat recently vacated by Nattie, a large plate of chilli in front of him.

"You've cheered up!" Josh said.

"Been through the spots with Stephen," Cody said, "You inspired me again Joshy, that moonsault attack on Tyson was beautiful...think I might hit one on Stephen."

"Copycat!" pouted Josh.

"I'm currently the longest-reigning champ in the WWE right now, so can it, bitch," Cody smirked, "I can do what I like. Plus I wanna give Teddy something good to watch."

"He must be so proud of you," Josh replied, "Longest-reigning champ, brought prestige back to the Intercontinental belt..probably the best in the Rumble by a long shot...and best moonsault in the WWE."

Cody just beamed with pride.

"Awwww Joshy," he said, reaching out and rubbing his friend's chin, "You don't need to."

"Hey Josh, you left out 'using the belt as a cum bucket'!" chimed in Alex.

Josh and Cody both chuckled. Josh was a little ashamed of himself for waxing lyrical about Cody like that but he still had that small bit of admiration there. Thankfully he was coming out of his crush on his friend nowadays but there was still that element of feeling inferior.

"Oh can it bitch, you just wish you had a belt so your nameless Daddy can pound you in it!" hit back Cody, shovelling a huge spoonful of chilli into his mouth.

"How much details did he go into Coddles?" asked Josh.

"Oh," smirked Cody, wiping some stray tomato from the corner of his mouth, "Everything. I know more than YOU, Joshy so ner."

Josh poked his tongue out at Cody.

"I can tell you more if you like?" Alex grinned.

"What is there to tell?" Josh said, "I already know he had you in his bed, on his couch and in a sling!"

"But did he tell you about the fifteen minute rimjob?" grinned Cody.

"No."

"Or that when he fucked me over the couch, he cuffed my hands!" Alex chimed in, "White leather couch too...oh and his bed was next to a mirror so I could watch myself get fucked. He pulled me hair and called me 'boy' too."

"Alex, I love the new you," Cody said simply, "I feel like a proud momma!"

"Why are you taking the credit, bitch?" Josh hit back.

"Because if he hadn't come knocking and mine and Teddy's door back at Draft night, he'd probbaly still be under the thumb of Beardie McBitchwhore!" Cody said, "See this right here...me and you are Frankenstein and he is our monster."

"Well if he likes Gaga he is," Josh chimed in.

"I have _Born This Way _on my iPod," Alex said.

"Oh you would, Mary," smirked Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope this was worth the wait! It is possibly the gayest thing I have ever written and I can imagine some of you are probably not so keen on the 'new' turn for Alex but I've really enjoyed writing it. He is such a naughty boy!<strong>

**And we have the full return of cheeky!Coddles. I couldn't resist it. He spent most of this chapter hanging with Josh and his new best friend so he was of course going to be like that!**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_I may not be updating as often as I should but I don't want to run out of steam too early but yet keep the momentum until Mania._

_Still unsure of I want to pair off Alex with a new boyf so soon, for now he's going to enjoy himself :) And don't worry, I won;t bring in the anonymous bear he was fucking in the last chapter, this story has no place for OC's. Alex will probably be the lead for a bit, mainly to keep Josh /Richie at the right level of cuteness :)_

* * *

><p>Alex Riley silently crept along the corridor early Wednesday morning...sore (VERY SORE) but happy. His nameless bear had brought a pal along for the proceedings after the show, and they'd picked him up down the road. Alex was sure they'd guessed whom he was but it hadn't shown in their rough treatment of him. He'd been fucked in the sling, tag-teamed, had all manner of naughty toys used on him, and even...he sighed at the memory. Josh and Cody were simply gonna DIE when he told them!<p>

He'd got a bit of sleep but he felt that energy drinks and the gym were the order of today. So after nipping into his hotel room to change into workout clothes, he padded back into the lobby and out onto the street, making his way to the gym. He reckoned he had a good hour to pump some serious iron before they had to move on today. After paying his fee he headed inside. To his surprise Randy Orton was in there, sweating it something serious on the rowing machine.

"..498, 499...500." gasped Randy, "Man I haven't peaked at 500 reps for years, you'd think they'd maintain their fucking machines...think I've sweated less on the bench press!"

"Morning!" Alex chirped, making the Viper jump.

"Oh hey Riley, you're up early," he said, "You waiting to use this?"

"No, gonna pump some iron," Alex said, and he sauntered over to the bench and began to set up a pretty big weight.

"You OK there?" asked Randy, noting the bow-leggedness in Alex's walk.

"Fine," Alex said, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You scamp, you've not been to bed!" chuckled the tanned man, drying his sweaty brow with his towel, "So you worn Curtis out?"

Alex didn't ask how Randy knew about that!

"Curtis, pfft, he's history," Alex said, laying back on the bench and stretching his limbs, "Been in a three way with two local bears."

Randy Orton was never left speechless often. He'd head a bit of gossip recently about Alex and his new..ways. Not only had the Varsity Villain been bedding quite a few men since his split from Evan, he'd also become a lot more feminine. Randy still couldn't believe this solid, Herculean-built, cocky-looking jock took it in his ass. But then Randy on occasions was happy to give his ass to John Cena. So who was he to judge?

"Oh Randy," camped Alex, sitting up, "It was fucking..oooooh...you and Cena should try it."

"Try what?" asked Randy.

Not a lot could make the Apex Predator squick...but what Alex told him...he suddenly felt rather green.

* * *

><p>Little Josh awoke at about half-six. He was ravenous and happy (another soppy late-night call with Richie took care of that!) and decided to see if Coddles was ready to come and have breakfast. But first he tapped a necessary text.<p>

**_To: Richiekins_**

_Morning...u awake yet? this bed is so cold and empty without u :'( xxxxxxxx_

Josh was now beginning to feel something big for the younger, floppy-haired man - even the name Steamboat would make his heart pound...hell, if Josh heard or sor anything concerning dragons, he would get all shy. And he dared anyone (in other words, Cody when he did the inevitable and nosed through his phone) to take the piss out of him for changing Richie's name in his contacts to 'Richiekins'.

His wallpaper was that photo of Richie holding the Scottie dog - Josh simply couldn't stop fawning over the cuteness of that picture (it even in his eyes overtook that one of Evan and the arm full of kittens!) every time he saw it.

His phone buzzed.

**_From: Richiekins_**

_cum 2 Florida then, or charlotte XD i'll hold u and keep u warm...missin u 2 mr sexy :D xxxxx_

And yep, Josh had turned Richie into a enormous sap as well. Josh knew he had to keep this away from Cody...he couldn't bear the teasing that the five month plus champion would subject him to if he saw Richie's most recent texts.

Josh tapped another text, to a different number.

**_To: Codfish_**

_oi. bitch. get ur ass up and lets go get breakfast XD Jxxx_

His phone buzzed almost instantly.

**_From: Codfish_**

_thanks 4 ruining my sex dream about teddy u selfish hoe :P u better be buying. BTW do u fink muscle mary's back yet LOL XXX_

**_To: Codfish_**

_wot dream this time? did it involve maple syrup again HAHA. knock my door when ur ready xxx_

**_From: Codfish_**

_got something urgent to take care of 1st thanks 2 u...be there in 15 xxx_

Josh chuckled. Poor Cody. He must really be suffering thanks to breaking his boy's wrist.

Cody meanwhile was laying naked in his bed, with a painful hardon to deal with. He had been a little miffed at his phone buzzing to wake him up out of that glorious dream about his Teddy, who was having a little downtime to let his wrist heal a bit. And it was a very steamy dream. Cody had awoke with the most enormous erection and was so horny he was *that* close to humping his pillow. Texting with Josh had taken his mind off but he had to get rid of this. And grossing Josh out should hold his bestie off for a bit.

He began to stroke his length, spreading his tanned legs and whining softly...ooh Teddy...screw this..if the blonde was asleep, Cody will make it up to him later. He dialled.

"Hello?" Ted answered, sounding dishevelled.

"Morning Teddy."

"Oh..hey baby. Missing me?"

"You don't know how much...what you got on Teddy?"

"Oh good God...not even seven yet and you're still thinking..."

Cody cut in.

"Answer me Theodore...tell me what you're wearing, damnit!"

Ted chuckled softly. He knew what Cody was like when he was sexually frustrated!

"Well I'm in bed, so nothing, just woken up, you love my manly morning smell don't you, Coddles?"

Cody just whimpered. Teddy. Stop it. Now.

And Ted knew he was getting to him. He was going to make Cody scream with need via a cellphone!

"I'm slowly laying on top of you, kissing your neck, in your sensitive spot that you like, our hard cocks rubbing, one hand slowly caressing your smooth thigh..." drawled Ted, fisting his cock himself...now he was getting desperate for Cody's body..

"Keep going Teddy...more...more details!" Cody mewed, by now, his legs spread as wide as they could go, one hand stroking his balls and perineal area, the other fighting to keep his phone to his ear. His nipples were sensitive to the cool air of the roon and his cock was weeping.

He was SO turned on...his mind going into overdrive. Picturing Ted's solid body on his own, the older blonde nipping at his neck, tonguing that sensitive spot on Cody's neck that always drove him wild, and his big dick rubbing against Cody's...those love handles which Cody would grab before clawing at that intensely amazing ass. How lucky was Cody to land someone with an ass as incredible as Ted's big, meaty, juicy glutes?

"I can almost FEEL you grabbing hold of my ass cheeks," Ted went on, "Whining like the cock-hhungry whore you are, baby boy...mmmm...I'm moving downward, licking your solid abs...around your big cock...you're beggng me to stroke under your thighs."

"TEDDY!" whimpered Cody, now fisting his cock furiously, "MORE!"

Ted was close...so close...the mere power of his mind enough to get him off.

"And then your legs find their way onto my shoulders as you open up and I take you in one," he panted, "You're fucking yourself on me...like the power bottom slut you are...always so impatient, Coddles...grabbing my ass as I pound into you, begging me for more!"

By now Cody had flicked it onto loudspeaker and one hand was wanking himself, the other fingering his ass.

"Ohh...Teddy...gonna...gonna..NNNF! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNF! ANNNNNNNNNGGH!" Cody had to bite his lip hard to suppress his groans as he came hard all over his abs.

He heard a guttural moan emanate from his phone as Ted lost it.

He took the phone and set it back to handset.

"I love you..." he gasped, "Miss you Teddy. Come back soon."

"I'd forgotten what its like to be away from my baby boy," Ted gasped, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You better!" Cody said, "And better still, on a day off where we don';t have to get out of bed all fucking day."

"Sounds like heaven, baby boy. Miss you. Love you lots and lots."

"Love you more...infinity," Cody said, grinning stupidly at Ted's words.

"See you soon. Bye bye."

"Bye bye. Mwah."

Cody blew a kiss and hung up.

Josh had heard Cody's grunts from outside and chuckled. He knocked.

Cody heard the knock..and looked at the congealing globs of semen all over his tanned body. Fuck it, he bet Josh heard him..and he;'d been longer than fifteen minutes..time did fly when having phone sex with the fiance. He got to his feet and grabbed a pillow to cover his modesty before padding to the door and opening it.

Josh took one look at his best friend. Clearly nude, cum all over himself (Josh wondered if Cody knew he'd got himself on the cheek!) and a pillow held in place, plus traces of sleep still evident in his forget-me-not blue eyes.

"Coddles, remove the pillow, I've seen your horse dick before," quipped the little man.

Cody sighed and removed it. He supposed he'd done it out of instinct, regarding events of recent times. But Josh was with Richie (and utterly crazy about him, just hadn't admitted it yet!) so Cody didn't care if Josh saw him in this private state.

"Coddles...I can't get over how much you shoot," Josh said as he perched on Cody's bed.

"Just think how many mini-Codys I've just killed!" grinned Cody as he sat back down, shamelessly with everything on show.

"Should I have bothered getting dressed?" Josh asked.

"As nice as your body is," Cody went on, "No thanks. Keep your clothes on."

"At least clean yourself up, dirty hoe," Josh said, "I could probably wallpaper this room with the amount of spooge all over you."

"EWWW!" Cody said, "Joshy...that was gross even for you! Let me go shower then and I'll be with you."

The younger man got to his feet again and padded over to the bathroom, Josh couldn't help but stare at his lovely ass. Ted was a lucky motherfucker hitting that. But then Josh started thinking of Richie's peachy, golden, smooth bottom...his Japanese ancestry lending him a beautifully small, yet pert behind. And Cody was blown right out his mind. Cody was hot as fuck, he looked like a Fitch model..sure..but he was Josh's best friend. Nothing more.

And the little man allowed himself a smile as he realised he was finally over his crush! He'd not even got slightly turned on when Cody answered, butt-naked...which was why he cracked the crass jokes.

After Cody had dressed, the pair made their way to the dining room of the hotel. Josh promised he would buy so he decided to see if Cody actually was able to eat something other than blue shit cereal! He ordered two platters of sausages, eggs and tater-tots.

As they went to get some coffee, Josh tapped Cody's muscular arm as he caught sight of two men sat at a table. Alex was sat talking to Randy...and he was most definitely flirting with the viper!

"Coddles, look." Josh said.

"Oh no...Randal, don't even go there," snarled Cody, slamming his mug of white hot chocolate down. He began to storm towards the table, but Josh put out a hand and stopped him.

"Coddles, wait."

"What?" snapped Cody.

"Can I ask you something, as your best friend?" Josh said.

Cody shrugged curtly.

"Chill out and lay the fuck off Orton," Josh went on patiently, "I really appreciate you care about me and don't want to see me hurt. But I'm over it. It's not like I was innocent when I approached them...I let them do what they desired with me and told them so."

"How do you explain your birthday drinks then?" Cody retorted, "If Teddy and I weren't there to keep an eye on you, you'd probably have been their little boy toy again. I shudder to think what felonies they would have committed on you that time."

"Coddles, just can it," Josh said, ,"Just remember who they are - Randy and John...the top draws in the WWE, the power couple. They could probably make life uncomfortable, especially for announcer boys like me if you carry on being so..being so..."

"Protective?" Cody snapped.

"Coddles, I love you," Josh said, "You're my best friend. I'm a big boy. I'm OK. Just accept the fact that one time I was a sex toy for the WWE's power couple...and I enjoyed every second of it. You didn't call Alex or Evvy dirty pervs for double-stuffing me did you?"

Cody looked at his feet sheepishly.

"MOARNING!" came a loud man's voice and a beaming Alex came over.

"Morning, let me guess...no sleep?" Josh asked.

"A bit," Alex said, "Omigod boys, got sooo much to tell you!"

"Come sit with us," Josh said, "Our food should be here soon anyway."

Alex eagerly followed them to their table. Cody spotted Alex's gawky walk and got the most mischeivous smile on his face.

"You couldn't wait to job out to O'Neil and Young," he said, "Wonder why?"

"Well," Alex gushed, "My big bear picked me up outside the arena...took me back to the house...had a surprise. His best friend."

"Oh Alex...you didn't?" groaned Josh.

"Yup, guessed right Joshy," Alex camped, "Tag-teamed...sling-fucked...a bit of paddling and straps...and some a-maze-ing vibrating things they put round my cock."

"Good job we picked a corner table!" snarekd Josh. Cody was just giggling. He was loving seeing Alex be so open. What was so shameful about enjoying sex?

"Never done it in a sling!" Cody said, "I might beg Teddy for one."

"You should Coddles...the sensation of being off the gorund makes you cum harder," Josh put in and he blushed.

"You never told me? Who did you in a sling?" Cody cried out, rounding on his best friend.

"Some trick in Wisconsin, November 2010," Josh said, pleased that at least he could remember the date (roughly)

"And when they tagged me, I was cuffed," Alex said wistfully, "They knew just what I liked...but oh my, you boys are just gonna DIE when I tell you the best bit."

Now both Josh and Cody were genuinely puzzled. There was more?

"They fisted me in the sling."

You could have heard a pin drop. The waitress bringing Cody's and Josh's food over almost dropped the plates in alarm.

The boys were both speechless. Neither man had ever gone THAT way in the bedroom before...for all their colourful tales and vulgarity, Josh and Cody were really pretty vanilla. Sure they'd both done it in weird places but neither had got into any kinky stuff like THAT before.

"You got...oh my..." Josh gasped, "Even I've never...oweee."

"Too right!" Cody chipped in, "Alex, you really are a greedy pig!"

"I don't care," grinned Alex, "This is the real me."

"What was it like?" asked Cody eagerly, "Did it hurt? How much fucking lube did it take?"

"I was totally at his mercy...he was gentle...and it wasn't for very long...always been curious to try fisting...It was like an out-of-body experience. Not sure I'd wanna do it again, bit hardcore...think I'll stick to cocks up there or the occasional dildo."

"Er...Alex," Josh smirked, "Our food's arrived."

The waitress slammed the plates in front of Cody and Josh before storming off.

"If you took that stick out your hoo-hole bitch, you might actually get laid once in a while!" Alex called after her.

Cody almost knocked his plate off the table as he howled with laughter. That was just priceless! Oh Alex, where had he been all Cody's life?

Josh was breathless, almost choking with mirth. He wished he'd filmed that! Alex was epic. He was like the trashiest twink you'd see on low-rent gay movies (only with a big muscular body) at times now!

"If she complains to Vince, you'll be future endeavoured for that!" he gasped.

"Well she shouldn't have been listening and done her fucking job!" Alex bitched.

"Please tell me you're calming down for the next few days, you know you can't hook up when we're in Abu Dhabi next week," Josh reminded him.

"There'll be a fan or two," Alex said, "But yeah, honey, you're right. My ass needs a few days to recover from that."

"Alex...I love you," Cody said, still snickering.

"Well better get used to me bitches, cos this is here to stay!" proclaimed Alex. But seeing their slightly bemused faces.  
>"Oh relax, I was just being theatrical!" he said lowering his voice.<p>

"What you gonna do about Curtis?" asked Cody.

"Be a fabulous fuck buddy," Alex said, "If I need my ass tapped I just give him a call...boys he was so rough...so caddish."

"I know, been there, remember?" Josh snarked, "Seriously Alex, just don;t go mad. Are you looking for a boyfriend or you just gonna sleep around for a bit?"

"Not interested in commitment, like I said the other day, sick of being hurt and let down," Alex said, "I prefer casual sex to be honest. I spent too much of my twenties looking for boyfriends and stalking casual fucks to try and get them to be more than just a dick to sit on. I'm happy in myself now. I guess I was too over the top just now, wasn't I? Just felt like making a statement."

"And you certainly did," Josh said, "And it was funny as fuck! But that comment to the waitress was the bitchiest thing yu've ever done and totally not you. I love the fact that you're not afraid to be yourself but don't act up to impress us. We're not like that."

"Joshy's right," Cody put in, "I thnk you're amazing, Alex, and don't 'butch up', I like how you don't give a fuck that you're actually a fembot under the muscles. Just don't go OTT. I learned the hard way."

"It was you who inspired me," Alex confessed, "I always wished I could be like you, Coddles...you can kick serious ass in the ring and on the mic and yet you can be yourself with Josh, Lay, Teddy etcera at the same time. I'm a slut. I always will be. I';m not gonna hide it. Evvy was great sex. But when he kept lying to me I knew that was not what I wanted."

His phone buzzed at that point.

"And talk about timing, someone on Grindr wants to chat," Alex said, tapping feverishly away, "No..thank you..ewww look. Would either of you do that?"

He showed them the photo of the guy who'd hit him up - a skinny, young twink with floppy purple hair and clearly wearing makeup.

"Ew...gross," Josh said in disgust, "I know after what we just said this makes us hypocrites..but blech. At least the three of us actually look like men!"

"Totally," Cody put in, "And Alex, you'd break that twig in half if you tried to ride it's dick!"

The anonymous teen messaged Alex:

_**PuplePrince94:** hey big boi...wanna play?_

_**SayItToMyAss:** er...hey...not sure im wot u want_

_**PurplePrince94:** i LUV jocks...ur body is fiiiiinnne...got any cock pics we cn trade?_

_**SayItToMyAss:** cut 2 the chase hoe...u top or btm?_

_**PurplePrince94:** bottom..duh._

_S**ayItToMyAss:** bye bye...sorry darlin i lyk men who look like men not ladyboys...hv a nice day HUNNY xxxx_

Cody had got up and read intently over Alex's shoulder...he never understoodf this Grindr shit...oh how romantic..cock pics? Rather Alex and Josh than him!

"Urgh...meow Alex you are quite the bitch now!" he said, chuckling.

"Well..did SHE really think I'd be interested...no offence Joshy but twinks are BLEUGH. What's wrong with beefing up a bit and being a MAN?" Alex said.

"Oh can it, muscle Mary." Cody said, "Define your ideal man."

"Johnny Curtis. John Cena. Randy Orton. Chris Masters too. Oh and Mason Ryan. Would love to sit on him for hours...those huge arms holding me down!" Alex said.

"So you like them big then," Josh said.

"Hell yes...I love big big men...You two are as bad as Mikey...he never even stopped to ask me why I like Prison Break..because it sure as hell isn't for the storylines!"

Cody grinned naughtily.

"So if you like beefcakes, how do you explain Evvy...or Joshy?" he said.

"They both had big dicks, simple!" Alex said, "Yeh, whatever, judge me all you both like. I'm a size queen!"

"To be fair," Josh said, "Not many size queens admit they are. I guess I should be honoured, hey?"

"Sorry Joshy," Alex said, "No offence...said the wrong thing again didn't I?"

"Hey, chill," Cody said, "Stop acting like you have to fill out an application form or whatever to be our friend. We're not some exclusive fraternity. There's no rules or shit."

"Just be yourself," Josh said, "Flawless people are those who don't pretend to be something they're not."

Alex smiled warmly. He knew they were right, but he wanted to make sure. He may have been content with being used and abused in the bedroom (on his terms) but when it came to friendships, especially in a business as two-faced as professional wrestling, he wanted more than anything to be accepted as himself.

Right now he only really counted Cody, Josh and Mike as his true friends. He got on with other superstars and divas but those three men were the only ones he knew would definitely be there for him.

* * *

><p>Alex and Mike pulled up at the arena in Oklahoma City for Raw. It was the first time in ages that Alex had rode with Mike. It was weird to think the last time he truly hung out with his old friend, said friend was in a relationship with man...and he was now with a woman. Even so, Alex had never been tempted by Mike. As he'd said way back when his older friend had first got with little Josh, Mike was not his type. And Mike, although bi, preferred to bottom when it came to sex with men. He'd only topped Josh at the small man's request.<p>

Mike had not been impressed by Alex's antics last Tuesday night. He'd given his former apprentice a right telling-off, stating how reckless he was being, how he could have really hurt himself internally, etc.

Alex had been unrepentant, but he'd realised Mike was just looking out for him (and was still trying to make-up for neglecting their friendship over the past few months.). He'd realised Mike wasn't having as brilliant a time as he conveyed to others. Sure he was happy with Maryse now, and still all smiles when he promoted the company, but he'd been scapegoated for low buy-rates of late (management of course choosing to ignore the fact that they'd relied upon the 'star power' of their newest part-timer, the Rock).

"I miss you on Raw," Mike said when they reached their locker room, "Hard to believe that just six months ago they were putting you against champs like Dolph...now you're stuck in NXT hell."

"Mikey, I'm happy there," Alex said, "People still react to me, I don't mind jobbing now and then."

"I watched Smackdown where Brodus squashed you, I got angry," Mike confessed, "Talk about a burial. The only good thing about that whole segment was your dance moves."

"Got Johnny Curtis to notice me, so that was all I needed," smirked Alex, "Mikey, I'm horny."

"Oh jeez, Lexie," Mike groaned, facepalming, "Can you not go a week without sex now?"

"No!" Alex grinned, "I only did this to give myself time to recover...being fisted is pretty..."

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" cut in Mike sharply, "While I will totally agree with you that being fucked up the ass is fucking amazing...fistng..just..BLECH."

"Do you miss anal?" asked Alex.

"Kinda," Mike confessed, "But she takes care of that side." He suddenly got a wicked smirk.

"Michael Mizanin, are you telling me that your fucking girlfriend owns a strap-on?" exclaimed Alex.

"I am not saying anything more." Mike said firmly.

Alex just roared with laughter. Mike didn't care. It was nice to have his old friend back. He was getting a fair bit of heat backstage at the minute from the powers that be so it made it easier to have someone there who wasn't going to moan at him for something.

"I'm going for a jog," he said, changing out of his flash button-down and jeans. Alex had to admit as his friend slipped into a tracksuit, that Mike had a nice ass. But that was it. He just wasn't...how could Alex put it...hunky enough. But he had a petite, hot, charismatic blonde girl at home now. So even if Alex wanted a piece of that cock, he couldn't.

"Afternoon boys," came a drawl and the hulking figure of John Cena entered the locker room, already dressed in his black cap, Rise Above Hate tee and combat shorts.

"Hello," Alex greeted him, a flirtatious smile on his pretty face.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"How's Randy, John?" he said sharply.

"He's fine," John replied, flashing his dimpled grin at Alex, "Just been telling me about a game Alanna played...bless him."

"Does that make things awkward between you?" asked Mike.

"Never, having that amazing little girl was the best thing that could happen to him!" John smiled, "You know, you bunch of gossip queens, you always assume everything. I'm basically Randal's road wife. I love him. He loves me. But he has responsibility. And we have an understanding that if either of us see someone we fancy...it's okay."

He winked subtly at Alex. Mike caught that and facepalmed. Oh God. Please. Why now? He reached into his bag and took out his Blackberry.

**_To:Josh _**

_HELP ME...alex and cena are making goo-goo eyes at each other..*SQUICK* :O_

**_From: Josh_**

_LMFAO! alex said one of his ideal men was john hahaha...just make sure he doesn't go after mason...or jake as well...ask him what his type is..dare ya :P_

Mike was so happy that he and Josh had reached a good level of friendship now. Especially as the little man seemed to be appearing more and more on Raw of late.

"Alex, I never asked, which makes me a shit friend, what is your type?" he asked, flushing a little.

"Big men. Muscles. Hulks," Alex grinned, shooting a sparkling smile at John, "The more stacked, the better...strength and power turn me on."

"You mean yourself," snarked Mike.

"No...they have to be bigger than me," Alex grinned, "But not roidheaded like Jackson."

"I hear you wouldn;t mind a bit of Mason Ryan," Mike said.

"OH yes please...those big arms!" Alex said wistfully.

John just watched this exchange with a grin, his interest piqued. Randy had told him about what Riley had become, and John had always thought the younger man and former apprentice of Mike was quite a hottie. And he looked like a real man too. Well he was a big queen when he opened his mouth (he even wiggled his ass when he walked...off-camera obviously!) but at least he looked the part. And plus, he was strictly bottom. Why else would he have an ornate tattoo on his back if not to give the guy fucking him something to look at other than his gorgeous face. Great smile too!

John's eyes had always been drawn to Alex Riley's amazing, juicy buns. He couldn't believe that Evan Bourne tapped that. Alex was twice the high-flyer's size almost! John would show that muscle fairy what a real man would do to him. Oh yes. And he was definuitely giving him the green light!

Just to be safe, John reached into his pocket for his phone and hurriedly typed a text.

**_To: Randal_**

_Hey :) Got something to ask, something big xx_

**_From: Randal_**

_does it involve a slut with a cross on his back? LOL xx_

**_To: Randal_**

_U know me 2 well *blush* and yes..Riley's been giving me come-to-bed eyes..._

**_From: Randal_**

_go 4 it john-john :D he's a real goer LMAO...let me know what he's like, wouldn't mind a piece of that myself ;) Love U xx_

**_To: Randal_**

_Thank U Randy :) luv u 2 x_

John wasn't the soppy type and neither was Randy but both men couldn't resist an "I love you"! And Randy had given him his blessing to pursue that little minx stood next to Mike.

Mike set up his earphones on his Blackberry.

"Right, see you later," he said to Alex, "And behave."

Alex just smiled naughtily at Mike and waved as his older friend padded out the locker room for his jog.

"Well, just me and you, now, Riley," John said, good-naturedly, "What you up to tonight?"

"Well I've not got a match but I could support my best friend," Alex said, "Oops."

He dropped his phone on the floor on purpose. With an even naughtier smirk at John, he bent over to retreive it, the denim of his jeans clinging tightly to every curve...he subtly unbottoned the fly and button.

"Got it," he purred, grabbing his phone, "Ooohh...dear...my pants seem to have come undone!"

He wiggled his ass so his jeans fell to his knees, and his briefs were visible. John couldn't take his eyes off this supersize sex kitten. And what an ass. He was about as subtle as a brick to head!

"You are a_ very _naughty boy, Riley," John drawled, his hands rubbing the white fabric-covered ass cheeks. Alex whimpered at the touch and wiggled his hips some more. What a slut!

"And you want me, Cena," he mewed.

To be fair, John couldn't say no to Alex really! The younger man had him right where he wanted him, and probably would NOT have taken no for an answer.

"You know," Alex continued, still grinding his breif-covered bottom obscenely against John's camourflage-patterned shorts, "Randal is a saint, letting you off your leash tonight with the likes of me hanging around."

John smacked the ass lightly, his breathing becoming laboured. Woof. Alex was sex on legs. John wouldn't mind sharing him with Randy. That was for sure. And he was sure Alex wouldn't object either.

"Well then, Riley," John said, humping against the younger man, "You got a choice. Either you keep your panties on until Raw goes off the air, if that's possible, or you get back on Grindr and waste your night with some anyonymous pervert. Your call."

"Oh Johnny." mewed Alex, loving the feeling of John's bulge against his clothed ass, "Yes...yess.."

Alex was such a naughty boy!

John was hooked.

"You think you can wait until after Raw and I can take you to my big, warm bed and have you every way you deserve?"

Alex nodded and whined.

"Ohhhh...Johnny..." he mewed again.

If he had his way, he'd be ass naked, on the bench, legs open and begging John to take him roughly right there and then. But this was a seriously hot fuck he was scoring here...John fuckin' Cena! The face of the company! Kiddies' favourite. And a big strong hulk of a man. With enormous arms...and large hands that will run all over Alex...ooohh.

"Come here you little minx," growled John, spinning Alex around, and hungrily kissing him. Alex whined and moaned into the kiss, grinding against John like the hoe that he was.

Alex was so hard he thought his cock might burst his briefs open.

"You are so hot," John murmured against his lips, "What were you wasting your time with a kid like Bourne for, eh?"

"I dunno...I thought he was nice," Alex whined back, "I want a man like you John. A big man. Big strong man."

"By the time I've finished with you, Kiley Junior," John said, his dimpled smile back on his face but his voice lilted with need, "You will not be able to walk...for days."

Alex thrust against John one more time. Oh yes. Now he liked the sound of THAT!

"So be a good boy until Raw goes off air, yeah?" John said, kissing Alex roughly once more, "And do up your pants."

"Anything you say, big boy," camped Alex, obeying John. He bent down to zip up his bag..and cried as John spanked him. Hard.

"Bad boy," John grinned.

"Get me in your room Cena and I'll show you just how bad I can be," Alex grinned.

John just winked and left the room. A couple more superstars came and went, not really acknowledging Alex, which was fine. He wondered if Josh or Cody were on tonight.

"Hey there hoebag!" came a voice about ten minutes later, snapping Alex out of his thoughts.

Cody had arrived, and was flanked, of course, by Josh. Both men were already in their clothes...Cody in ring gear, Josh in his commentary suit.

"Didn't see you arrive," he said.

"You obviously weren't looking, we've been here about twenty minutes," Josh grinned. Alex could smell cigarette smoke. He'd guessed they'd already been outside.

"Guess who's invited me to his bed tonight?" he said.

Cody and Josh both looked at him.

"Who?" asked the Intercontinental champion.

"Cena...he's a bad man...very bad," Alex smirked, "Oooh...those wandering hands..."

"You tart!" Josh grinned, "Take it from a man with experience."

"I intend to...hard," smirked Alex. Josh facepalmed. Cody just giggled. He was still a bit funny about John and Randy but he knew that Alex was being responsible..ish.

"I bet he didn't invite you to his bed," Cody said smartly, "I bet you wiggled your ass at him until he gave in!"

"Know me too well, don't; you Runnels?" Alex said sweetly, "By the way, if you weren't Deebo's bitch, I'd get on my back for you any day...you've bulked up a treat this past year."

Cody looked scandalised. Josh roared with laughter. Anything that shut his bestie up was fine by him!

"Oooooh," he giggled, "You're for it now!"

"If I had my way," Cody said, lips pursed, "I'd take Khali out of tonight's tag match, and replace him with you, just so I can make you taste my boot..bitch."

Josh knew that Cody had taken great umbrage to being referred to as "Deebo's bitch"! Even though it was totaly true and Cody would do anything for Teddy!

"Why do you bottom, Colossus?" Alex went on, stil smiling sweetly at the younger brunette, "I've seen the heat you pack in those tightie whities. When you were a Legacy stooge, no way...Dashing, perhaps...but when you went all soothsayer with a mask and now..DAYUM."

Cody was blushing...now that never happened in situations that didn't involve Ted!

"It's a good job Ted's not here," Josh quipped, "Coddles is suffering...he's really frustrated. And you're not helping at all, Alex!"

"Bitch please, I don't take what's not mine!" Alex said, "I'm only playing, jeez! Hot though you are, Codes, you're a good friend and plus...you and Teddy belong together."

"Good save!" Josh smiled.

"You owe me big time for that, bitch," Cody pouted, "Buy me a comic book and we'll consider this matter settled."

"He's joking with you," Josh hissed at the worried look on Alex's face.

"Fantastic Four have just got a new issue," Cody said, still pouting, "Most good online stockists sell it. I particularly like the platinum limited edition binder too." He reached into his bag and pulled out a dog-eared old issue of X-Men, slung it under his thick arm and padded towards the toilets at the end of the locker room.

"Trekkie!" Alex called after him.

"Shut up!" shot back Cody, the cubicle door banging shut.

"If that doesnt make you one of us, I don't know what will," chuckled Josh, "You can already wind up Coddles pretty good. I wish I could video this and put it on Are You Serious...the Intercontinental Champion reads comics whilst on the john!"

Alex giggled like a schoolboy at that.

"Not sure that's PG!" he said.

"No more PG than making Nattie fart in stupid backstage segments!" argued Josh, "By the way, you were clever for avoiding that chilli last week in Tucson...I was on the can all fucking night, remember Coddles?"

"So was I!" Cody's voice came in, "About the only good thing about Teddy being away last week!"

"Ewww..." Alex said, "Can we go somewhere? I'm hungry...and all this toilet talk is making me feel sick."

"You love it really," Josh grinned, "Can't be worse than Orton's anecdote about protein shakes on that radio show!"

"Josh!" complained Alex.

"Coddles, we're going up to catering, meet you there?" called Josh.

"Sure!" called back Cody.

"He takes forever when he's got a comic," Josh complained, "There's not many mannish thing Coddles does but taking forever on the john is one of them!"

"I wish I had a freind like that...how long have you and him been friends now?"

"Five years soon," Josh said, "I got to know him before he got with Ted. He was so different back then. Gawky yet cocky kid...gap in his teeth..I was a slutty twink with bad highlights."

"You both got so much hotter in that time," smiled Alex.

"Not so bad yourself, you know, Alex," smiled back Josh. By now they'd arrived in Catering and Alex spotted Mike, still in his tracksuit, flushed and red from his run. He padded over and tapped his friend's shoulder. The fauxhawked man turned around and beamed at his friend.

"Hey Mikey," Alex said, a naughty smile back on his face.

"Oh Lexie...please don't tell me..." groaned Mike.

Alex just tapped his nose. Mike sighed. Alex needed to be careful, already rumours and gossip were spreading about him. In St. Louis, everyone on the same floor as Alex had heard him and Johnny Curtis at it. And he'd flirted really obviously with a sexy young stagehand the other week as well.

But Alex wasn't hiding it...Mike had noted his more effeminate walk when they were safely installed in hotels or backstage at arenas. And if word got out that A-Ry was fucking Cena...or more specifically was spreading his legs and getting fucked by Cena..

* * *

><p>Josh had come out of Creative's makeshift office buzzing...he had to find Coddles. Immediately! This was big news!<p>

He was going to be sent to FCW for a few weeks. Obviously he would still assume commentary duties on Raw, NXT, Superstars or Smackdown (depending on who needed him and when) but they'd told him that he needed a bit of time in developmental just to polish up his skills. He'd been praised for his body of match work so far, and they'd told him they'd liked his heel character as he was a scrappy, pugnacious sort of heel rather than a chicken shit like Miz, but he needed to show more meanness in his matches, employ some dirty tactics every now and again.

Of course when Josh squeed like a big gay after being told he was going to FCW (because his BOYFRIEND WAS THERE, duh!) the Creative team had looked a bit bemused but he just said he was happy they were taking him seriously enough as an in-ring competitor!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alex was in his hotel room (he figured there was no point waiting for John at the arena if he wasn't going to be needed!), awaiting the text.<p>

He was watching the show on the TV in his room. And he watched Ron Killings take a massive fall.

He'd noted his best friend had been a bit off the pace tonight...and ALex was sure Mike was meant to catch Ron when he went for the slingshot senton.

By now it was 11, and the show had finished. Right on cue, Alex's phone buzzed. He'd managed to secure John's number before going back to his room.

**_From: John Cena_**

_On my way. Meet me outside room 142. Can't wait to get U in my bed, U bad, bad boy xx_

Alex eagerly tapped a response back before undoing his jeans. These white briefs weren't cutting it, sexy though they were. He padded over to his bag and found a thong that he'd bought a few weeks back, when he first started using Grindr.

He slipped it on, making sure it encase his cock and balls, already hard, before pulling his jeans back on...he grinned to himself as he deliberately did them up low, so his thong poked out above them...like Lita of old!

If it worked for her...it;d work for him!

He changed out of his button-down into a tight black V-neck tee, and grabbed a few essentials. Poppers, condoms, lube, his toothbrush and his phone. Oh, and his keycard in case John threw him out. Must be prepared.

He was at 142 in less than five minutes. He stood casually against the wall, trying to look like less like a Cena fanboy.

"Oh hey there Riley," said Dolph Ziggler five minutes later, swiping his key card a few doors down on the opposite side, "You waiting for something?"

Alex just smirked at Dolph.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he camped.

Dolph chuckled and shook his head. He'd spotted Alex's low-slung jeans and the coy smile. He entered his room and shut the door. At last John was arriving, Alex was curious as to why John hadn't been on Raw tonight but oh well, he was here. Still dressed for television in Rise Above Hate shirt, U Can't C Me cap, etc.

John flashed that dimpled smile at Alex.

"Hey there," he drawled.

"Hey Johnny," Alex purred, a seductive smile on his face. He made to grab John's bulge.

"Easy tiger, wait," John said, feeling in his pocket for his keycard. He swiped at and let Alex in.

Wow. Being the face of the WWE certainly had benefits...John seemed to have been given the biggest suite in the hotel. And he didn't even have to take a single bump tonight.

Alex fixed wide blue eyes onto John who was smiling good-naturedly. Those dimples. Alex melted.

"By the way, your bestie got into trouble," John said.

"Did it have anything to do with Truth missing him?" asked Alex.

John nodded.

"It wasn't pretty...Hunter yelled at him in front of the entire roster."

"Ouch." Alex winced. Poor Mike. He wasn't having a great time at work of late, really. Alex decided to talk to him in the morning.

"Never mind him," John purred, shutting the bedroom door, "So, Alex...where were we?"

Alex didn't need telling twice. He leapt onto John, fiercely kissing him, mewing whorishly as he ground his body against the hulking man.

"Someone's keen!" John gasped as Alex sank to his knees and began to tear open his shorts, itching to get the prize like a kid on Christmas morning. He slid them down along with John's Joe Boxers...thick, muscular thighs...and Alex certainly wasn't disapointed. The hulk was hung. Alex wanted that deep. He wanted John to make him scream. He began to stroke John's length, his pink tongue lapping at the older man's balls. John threw his head back and gasped. The kid was good. Very good. A well-trained mouth indeed. Alex fixed his mischeivous blue eyes upon the chiselled face of his fuck for the night as he took John into his mouth and began to lap and suck.

John had to fight to push Alex away.

"Hey, hey, easy," he soothed.

"I want your cock,.." mewed Alex. He was such a slut. Fuck foreplay. He wanted this inside his ass. Now. He got to his feet and began to hungrily devour John's lips again, guiding John's hand downwards.

John had Alex well sussed. A cock-hungry slut. A hoe. A cheap fuck. Only he didn't have to pay him. The fact that he had a gorgeous face and a sculpted, Adonis-like body were just delightful bonuses.

And Alex was getting off on being used.

He played up to it.

John growled mannishly and grabbed Alex's ass...fuck he had a good ass. Made for fucking.

"Oooh Johnny.." whined Alex, grinding obscenely. He wriggled around and bent over, rubbing his ass against the older man's hardon.

"You want this, don;t you!" John teased.

"Fuck me Johnny...pound me." whimpered Alex, "I'm all yours for the night."

John wasn't an asshole. He wanted Alex to remember that he wasn't Justin Gabriel. John knew how the gobby high-flyer made poor Alex feel. The blonde former apprentice of Mike's new found confidence was incredibly sexy to John. Maybe Alex was just a natural sub?

"I'm only gonna do what you want me to do," John said kindly, cupping Alex's ass cheeks...rubbing them through the tight denim.

"You gonna fuck me until I speak in tongues then?" purred Alex, "Fuck me Johnny...use me. I'm a bad boy. Spank me."

John raised his hand and whacked Alex hard. Alex cried out.

"Harder!" he yelled. The pain..ooh so glorious...he wanted those big hands all over his body. John began to pull at the tight black tee that clung to Alex's muscular form.

"Strip!" John barked. Alex ripped his shirt off in about two seconds, exposing his cross tattoo to John. The older man had always thought that this kid had a sexy back. That ink was just DAYUM... Alex unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them to the floor. John's eyes widened at the tanned glutes, barely contained by the tiny black thong Alex had donned. It was not too dissimilar to John's own infamous "banana hammock" but on Alex it looked wanton and sexy...not comical like it did on John!

"I'm ready, Johnny," Alex simpered, kicking his socks and shoes off, stretching slowly and naughtily, showing off his muscular form, "Take them off."

John pulled Alex into another embrace, this time a more intimate one, gently feeling that tanned body, stroking every solid curve. John didn't often sleep with other men. But he knew what he liked...they had to have some muscle..and at least look a man. Alex might be a total slut but he at least looked manly.

Alex was whining loudly...John was feeling him...just how he liked it! Those big hands, caressing every inch...Alex mewed as John softly stroked his pecs before moving gently down to his lower back. John lifted the younger man up (he was a bloody strong man after all!) with minimal effort and gently placed him on the bed. He ripped off his tee, sweatbands and cap, and kicked off his shorts, boxers, socks and shoes so he was totally naked. Alex just couldn't stop staring...thise enormous biceps...those large hands, those big shoulders...that big ass...big dick, powerful legs. John was Alex's ideal man..or one of them.

John took in the gloriously erotic sight on the bed...the tanned Adonis in nothing but a skimpy black thong, and a naughty smile.

He sank to his knees in front of Alex.

"Roll over." He barked.

Alex complied, his ass obscenely in the air.

"All yours, Johnny," he camped, "You want this ass, you wanna pound it until I squeal."

"You won't be able to think correctly by the time I've finished with you," snarled John, raising his hand and whacking Alex once more. Alex relishing the pain.

John began to remove the thong, Alex gasping as his hardon finally got some air...he was dripping precum.

"In the bag," he gasped, so horny he was convinced the moment John touche dhim, he would explode, "Got everything you need."

John nodded curtly before padding over to Alex's bag. He fished aorund...condoms...lube, and a small brown bottle. John had never tried amyl...he was convinced that would be too gay (even though he was in a long-term relationship with Randy!) and wasn't surprised that a queeny hoe like A-Ry took gay drugs.

He handed the bottle to Alex who took a greedy sniff, feeling the rush. John knelt behind him, and gently reached between those tanned, long, shapely legs. Alex gasped and moaned as John caressed him.

"You ready?" asked John.

"Come on Johnny, fuck me." Alex said, kneeling forward some more, ass even more in the air. He was so ready for this!

John squirted some lube onto his fingers and began to prep Alex. He was surprised, a little, to find that Alex was a little loose. But tight enough. He'd definitely take everything John gave him. And more.

Alex gasped...at fucking last...he'd beenw aiting for ages for John to touch him back there! He pushed back onto John's fingers, mewing sluttishly. John couldn't beleive how much Alex liked this! He had to admit the rare occasions he let Randy top him it was nice...but obviosuly Randal was doing something wrong! Randy liked it when John did this to him too!

John was easily able to add a third finger...and even a fourth before he decided to give Alex what he really wanted. Mainly because Alex was shooting him impatient, hungry stares.

He tore the condom open with his teeth and roughly applied it to himself.

"No lube, Johnny, I'm prepped enough," Alex said.

"I'm not hurting you," John said obstinately.

"No Johnny, I mean it," Alex said, "I like a bit of dryness. Hurting's part of it! Now fuck me."

He was such a bottom.

"If you insist," John said casually, lining up. He reared back and thrust forwards, Alex pushing back to meet him. Alex whined as John entered him...fuck he was thick! That actually stung...his eyes watered.

"Owww!" he moaned.

John decided this was silly and was about to pull out...but Alex used his brute strength to push right back...swallowing John whole and locking him in place with his legs. His ass was right against John's pelvis...and stung like hell as he tried to get used to this intrusion. Even being fisted was less painful! But he had been high as hell on poppers that night plus lots of lube. He took another hit of poppers and felt himself relax.

John attempted to pull out and thrust back in...Alex cried out. He'd hit the younger man's prostate...and Alex wanted more...the magic button had been pressed...the pain was becoming pleasure.

"OH YES!" Alex squeaked.

"Sssh," John said, "Bad boy."

He spanked Alex's ass cheek. The younger man groaned obscenely again!

"Harder."

THWACK!

"More."

SMACK! THWACK! Alex reared back, enjoying the stinging across his skin.

John began to pound. Hard. He knew he'd found the kid's G-spot and now he was going to make him speak in fucking TONGUES. John had plenty of stamina..he;d not nwrestled tonight so had plenty of energy!

Alex began to emit a whole orchestra of whines, mews, gasps, moans and squeaks as he got his ass well and truly pounded by John...His legs were limp and floppy but he didn;t give a fuck, as there was so much pleasure being given to him..his skin was on fire...he could barely remember his own name..

John was close...so fucking close...this kid was so GOOD...such a good bottom...could John say he was a better fuck than Randy, the long-term love of his life? Those walls...clenching tightly around his length, taking everything John could give him, and telling him so, too! But he wanted to see the kid's pretty face. He puilled out sharply.

"JOHN!" cried Alex, and he tried to fuck himself but John pushed him away.

"On your back, spread your legs, slut." snarled the older man.

"Oh yes, Johnny." mewed Alex and eagerly obeyed, legs wide apart, a truly X-rated grin on his flushed face, his blue eyes sparkling with mischeif. He placed a pillow under his ass and raised his legs higher.

John knelt in front of the big man and rested those long legs on his shoulders...for a big hunk Alex could certainly BEND! With total ease he slid back inside, Alex clenching his ass tightly to spur John on, his face contorted with concentration. Alex's hands found John's gloriously big ass and grabbed it, his legs leaving the older's shoulders and locking like a vice around his back.

"Mine. All mine." he whined.

"Such a slut," John remarked.

"And you love it," Alex gasped, "Give me your fucking cock...Daddy."

Oh hello. Now this was a whole other ball game for John. He didn't realise just how kinky this kid could be.

* * *

><p><strong>And there I am leaving it again! Just like Alex, wanting even more.<strong>

**More Alex smut (I am making up for the long absence of A-Bourne in earlier chapters) and yeah I know he is being a total slag. Just as Josh puts that part of his life behind him, Alex has decided to embrace it for himself. I like the fact that it's not just a neat group of couples now..there has to be at least one slut in a group of gays, I think.**

**Yeah, Alex did act very OTT in that scene...he's still a little insecure thanks to Justin's mind games so he feels he has to make a statement to 'fit in' even though Josh and Cody aren't like that.**

**The main reason Alex is a such a hoe? I find that thought incredibly hot...a big strapping jock like him being a total bottom slut once you get him in bed. So yeah, I make no apologies for that! :P And don't worry, I won't write a sex scene with Mason Ryan...I myself am not into BIG men unlike Alex!**

**Can't wait to hear what you guys think, and more importantly, how's Alex going to control himself in the UAE? xxx**

_**[PS: That's an easy one, he can just ask Johnny Curtis or some other hunk to service him XD]**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_OMG...45 and still going strong! Mind you we only have a month and a half till WM...so we'll have to say goodbye to this tale at some point!_

_And how is Alex going to cope in Abu Dhabi? And how are Coddles/Teddybear and Joshy/RIchiekins celebrating Valentine's Day?_

_We shall see. Now, where were we? Oh yes, Alex was being taken roughly by the man of his greedy dreams..._

_WARNING: SMUT. And lots of it._

* * *

><p>John just shot his dimpled grin at the eager kid currently impaled on his cock, his long tanned legs clamped around his back, and his muscular, tanned body bearing a seedy sheen of sweat. Randy was very much his equal, and could dominate him just as much as he, John, could dominate the viper. Randy was a real man's man.<p>

But Alex? John realised now that although Alex was the begging slut with John's dick buried in his ass, the younger blonde had ensnared him the moment he flashed that flirty smile this afternoon in the locker room! What a conniving little bitch! John had been Alex's prey from the word go, and he'd only just realised it. Not all predatory gays were tops, then.

"Fuck me, Johnny!" Alex begged, using his locked legs to pull John closer, "I want your cock."

John just got a smile not dissimilar to the one he flashed the camera when he attacked Kane with the steel steps the other week, and pulled out sharply..almost fully..before driving hard back in!

"OH YES!" cried Alex, "Fuck me daddy! Fuck me like the slut I am!"

John used his brute power to lift Alex up and place him further up the bed, almopst folding him in half as he used his huge thighs to hold the younger man in place, still inside him. For a big guy Alex certainly was flexible!

Alex was delirious. He reached again for his poppers and took a masive sniff once more.

"Fuck me like you mean it, daddy!" he whined, his blue eyes bloodshot.

"You asked for it, slut." John barked, using his best authoritarian voice. It worked on Randy. Alex just mewed with a hunger and need...the younger man almost coming right there. Oh yes John.

John began to thrust in and out of the willing man like no tomorrow, the headboard crashing against the wall and Alex's cries getting louder and louder! As if his slutty tendencies weren't enough...Alex had to be a screamer as well!

"Screamer, are we?" growled John.

"OHH! OOOH MY GOSH!" gasped Alex, so high in pleasure and amyl nitrate now...he managed to reach for John's big ass cheeks..and grabbed the solid glutes, digging his nails in. John continued to pound as hard as he could...he could feel the walls clenching around his length...this kid was a natural...so submissive...so willing...he winced as Alex scratched him roughly all up his back..now that was something to explain to Randy later...and to make-up. Oops.

John was so close...so fucking close...Alex answering every thrust with one of his own, his wanton mouth screaming his pleasure to half the hotel.

"FUCK ME JOHN! FUCK ME! FUUUUUCK MEEEEEE!" he cried.

John stopped suddenly..impaling Alex right against the headboard, glaring at the kid.

"You need to be quiet!" he hissed.

"Shut me up then!" Alex grinned back, face sweaty and flushed but pleasure etched into every dimple.

John began to devour the kid';s mouth animilastically and resumed his hard rhytm...Alex whining copiously into his mouth...nothing could shut the kid up! Nothing.

"Ssssshhh!" John said playfully, breaking the kiss.

Alex shook his head, still wearing the most naughty smile.

"Right," barked John, pulling out and shuffling up the bed, "On your stomach. NOW!"

Alex eagerly obeyed, rolling over and spreading his limbs out like a starfish. He was hoping John would fuck him so hard the bed would BREAK! John straddled those tanned legs. He lined up and aimed right between Alex's glutes.

Alex screamed but the sound was muffled by the duvet. John began to ruthlessly pump him so hard that he was positive the bed would break under their combined weight of almost 500 pounds! John could only stare at that amazing tattoo on the boy's back...he was amazed he hadn;t twigged Alex as a total raver from the word go...this tattoo was designed purely for fucking..like those twinks that got tattooes above their asses! John had a wicked idea!

Still making sure his dick was deep inside Alex's anus, he grabbed the kid's leg with his own and locked them in place...using his power to pull Alex's body up by his head...locking his hands over the kids face...he'd put Alex into an STF...while fucking him.

And Alex was close...very close...he screamed again in pain, glorious, pleasureable pain...John still manageding to stab his prostate whilst keeping him, in this submission hold.

"OOOOH! AAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" howled Alex, as finaslly, after ages of holding it off...his dam burst and he exploded all over the mattress...he was hoping John would make him cum without him needed to touch himself.

John was relieved and he released the hold as Alex finally came undone. The tanend man collapsed onto the bed...content, utterly spent.

John made to pull out.

Alex lifted his head. And rolled around.

"Feed me, daddy."

* * *

><p>Alex had not been to bed all night. He'd dropped off after John had released all over his face but awoke again an hour later and woke John up for round two. John had been very obliging indeed.<p>

Alex knew it was time get up and get out to Tulsa when his phone alarm went. He sleepily turned to look at the relaxed hulk next to him. John fuckin' Cena. Alex had always wanted to bed that man. All those old ladies and kiddies who wanted a hug off the big man..if only they knew what Alex had got from him last night!

He got a wicked grin on his face. He gentrly groped the man's huge thigh under the cover, before moving up to his flaccid cock. He began to stroke. John's dick grew harder and harder until John awoke with a start.

"Oh not again!" he said hoarsely, "Kid, I'm flattered but I'm not a teenager anymore!"

"Please Daddy," Alex begged, rolling his naked body onto John's, a devilish smile on his gorgeous face.

John couldn't help but grin back. How could anyone resist that kid? John was thinking...he and Randy could have so much fun with this new plaything. Alex begging the viper to fuck him...Randy could be a merciless man sometimes...let's jsut say John was glad his own ass was nice and big. Could Alex absorb a Viper pounding?

* * *

><p>Cody and Josh were already awake in their shared room. It probably was weird to some how an announcer boy could room with the longest-reigning champion in the WWE but everyone knew that Josh and Cody were queen bees.<p>

Both men had showered and dressed and were just relaxing, grateful for this unexpected bit of downtime before it was time to head on the road to Tulsa for Smackdown, NXT and the remainder of Superstars.

Cody was hammering away on his 3GS whilst Josh was texting Richie sappy nothings.

That was until Richie sent a picture message of his naked body with a ;-) emoticon...and his cock was hard in the photo.

Josh flushed..and felt his own dick go hard. He wished Cody wasn't here. Cody had heard Josh exhale and paused his game.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Richie..that minx.." Josh said.

"He sent you a filthy picture didn't he?" grinned Cody, "Aww never mind, you'll be at FCW soon and you can get your ass pounded to your heart's content...how long since you last had it fucked?"

"The day I met Richie!" Josh complained, "And Coddles...not sure I want him to fuck me...I've been jerking a lot lately to the thought of fucking his ass."

"Well he's part-Japanese, he looks like one of those slutty Asian twinks you see in porn!" chuckled Cody, "Bet he'll take it like an absolute hoe."

Josh gasped as his phone started to ring...Ricky Steamboat's theme. Josh couldn;' find RIchie's so he'd picked his dad's instead.

"Hey baby," Josh said.

_"Hey mister sexy,"_ Richie said_, "How you doing?"_

"Hot and bothered thanks to you!" Josh said, flipping Cody off to shut him up.

_"Like it?"_ Richie said naughtily, _"Josh..I miss you. So much. You need to come to Florida soon!"_

"Miss you too," Josh replied, "Richie..baby..sorry if this sounds pervy...are you ready for us.. to..?"

Richie giggled softly.

_"You by any chance sat near Rhodes?"_ he asked.

"How the hell did you work that out?" snarked Josh.

"HEY RICHIE!" Cody said loudly.

_"Tell Rhodes I said hi back...go in the bathroom!"_ Richie said. Josh obviously couldn't see him..he was naked and hard. He wanted desperately to be with Josh...

"Sure," Josh said and he got to his feet and padded into the bathroom, locking the door, "You were saying."

_"You were gonna ask me if I'm ready to sleep with you?" _Richie said cheekily.

Josh blushed.

"I'm that transparent...sorry...I do respect you, baby...damn..just thinking with my ass..again."

_"That's a shame!"_ Richie said, still with that maddeningly impish tone to his voice, _"I was hoping for your dick!"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Been playing with myself,"_ Richie said, _"Joshy...when we next meet, I want you to take me."_

"I already did...in the fucking locker room like a common hustler on the day I first met you!" Josh said, furiously embarrassed.

_"I know...but not what I meant, sexy boy," _Richie said, _"Joshy...I want you inside me."_

"You sure?" asked Josh.

_"Been sure of nothing else, after seeing how worked up you got...how you were virtually speaking in tongues when we did it...never had anal before...given it obviously...does it hurt?"_

"First time does...a lot. I don't want to pressure you, baby."

_"I can deal with that," _Richie said_, "Josh...you mean so much to me. I like you so much...I l.." _Richie cleared his throat hurriedly...but that had been noticed by Josh...he was about to say something else.

"I like you too, Richie..a lot." Josh replied, deciding to give his boy the benefit of the doubt, "And by the way...you without the scruff and short hair...adorable."

_"Awwww, thanks,"_ cooed Richie_, "But Joshy..talk dirty...did I mention I'm naked and hard right now...in my bed?"_

Josh felt his own cock stand back to attention. He undid his jeans and slid them to his knees, perching on the closed toilet.

_"You got yours out?" _asked Richie.

"Yup."

_"Good...fuck I want your body so bad Joshy...so small..I can hold you to me...your ink...your abs...amazing soft ass...your big cock."_

Richie had never been so crazy about a man in his life. He sucked his fingers and guided them towards his tight entrance.

"Richie...you...finger-fucking yourself?" gasped Josh.

_"Mmmm...yeah...been doing it a lot...wish it was you, baby."_

Cody had his ear pressed to the door...he missed Teddy so he knew exactly what his best friend must be feeling. But it soudned so hot...and from what Cody heard, Josh was going to tap Richie's golden glutes next time they met. Cody wouldn't be surprised to hear wedding bells for those two soon...they may still be in early days but the ravenette had a gut feeling about those two..plus the looks that they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking..

..but back in the bathroom.

"Go on!" whimpered Josh, by now he'd stripped off, so horny was he.

_"You've popped my cherry...I'm screaming like a bitch," _Richie purred, frantically fisting his cock, getting off far more on the concept that Josh was aching for him down the phone. He couldn't wait to see the small man again.

Josh was so fucking close...fuck it had been so long...probably the longest he'd gone without sex for ages. But he was definitely committed...Richie would so be worth the wait. No harm in waiting...just a lot more fapping.

_"Oh Josh...you're so BIG!"_ moaned Richie..he was joking but it was still horny..he'd seen Josh's cock after all...and felt it rub against him...the little man packed plenty of heat for someone his size...it would hurt like a motherfucker...but for someone who took bumps for a living, Richie didn't care. He had his phone in loudspeaker...one hand around his dick, the other lubed up and fingering his ass wantonly.

He gasped as he prodded his prostate once more...fuck now he knew why Josh liked being fucke dup the ass so much...he'd been achingly curious before..now he wanted it like a total twink!

_"OHH JOSHEEEE!" _he gasped as he finally exploded all over his torso...wow...prodding his prostate certainly made him cum like a fountain..

"OH MMY GOOOSHHH!" gasped Josh as he heard Richie moan, picturing the hot, dark-haired boy in his horny state...and he too lost it. He made sure he aimed at the floor...but some landed on his top. Oh fuck.

He took a deep breath before speaking into his phone again.

"Can't wait until Thursday," he breathed.

_"Me neither," _Richie said, _"You'll love it here at FCW. Like being in the indies..it'll be like Tough Enough again."_

"I was thinking because I can be with you," Josh said.

_"Awwwww!"_ cooed Richie, looking lazily at his golden, soiled body, hoping that this experience will be repeated only with Josh between his legs..as he held the little man close and told him how he felt...those feelings churning in his stomach...he m,ade sure to catch Smackdown, NXT and Superstars if not just to hear Josh talk...especially his adorable "OOH!" whenever a fight broke out on screen or someone got a big bump.

"Miss you," Josh said shyly, "Can't wait to see you."

_"Mwah." _Richie ended the call by a kiss down the phone.

Josh stared at the photo on his background, looking at the cute smile on his beau's face as he held that little black dog. Not that he didn't like Richie's facial hair but clean-shaven he looked so much hotter.

Josh silently dressed (apart from his top) and padded, red-faced back into the room.

Cody was laying on the bed, 3GS in hand, and a maddening smile on his face. Even the Lacoste dragon on his chest seemed to be laughing at Josh.

"Sounded a little intense, Joshy?" the younger man quipped.

"Shut up."

"Joshy, I'm not making fun," Cody reasoned, "I know what it feels like...thank fuck I'm seeing Teddy tonight. Just been texting him."

"How is he?"

"Same as me...told me he's counting down the hours," Cody said wistfully, "Joshy, if I abandon you tonight, will you hold it against me?"

"Nope, I'm abandoning you at the end of every week to hang out with your dad!" Josh hit back.

"Whatever, you'll be too busy bumping uglies with Steamboat!" chuckled Cody.

* * *

><p>Josh didn't appreciate going to his hotel room alone on Tuesday night after Cody left the building with a sore, tired but happy Ted in tow. He'd spotted the possesive hand on Ted's big behind and knew that Cody had plans for the Southern blonde...mostly involving his cock.<p>

Still, Josh had had Alex for company at NXT...and the blonde had wasted little time in filling him in on EVERY detail about his night of rough sex with John Cena. Even Josh was surprised at how much stamina Alex had had.

"Not everyone has Cena in their fucking bed!" Alex had said, "Made the most...and so did he...is my ass sore or what!"

"How are you gonna cope the rest of the week, you're all off to the Middle East! No gay shenanigans allowe dunless you wanna be locked up!" Josh said...of course with the shows being Live, announcers werent needed so Josh was off to FCW to begin his developmental training.

"I done a deal with Johnny Curtis...he's mine for the week..and I call him if I need a pounding."

"So romantic!" snarked Josh.

"You were like this until the Dragon brat came along!" Alex piped up, dodging the punch to his arm from the much smaller man.

"Yeah I know, but..." Josh protested.

Two arms circled aorund Alex's waist at that moment, and the strapping form of Johnny Curtis had appeared...softly kissing Alex's neck. The blonde giggled camply and wriggled into the touch.

"Hello big boy," he purred.

"I got my own toy to play with all week," Johnny drawled, "Jealous, Mathews?"

"Not in the slightest...no offence," Josh smirked.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with her anyway," Johnny grinned.

Josh chuckled. Alex pouted. He not appreciate being referred to as 'her'! Despite his campness. He was stll very much all-man. Especially in his basketball vest thnat showed off his enormous arms right now. He flexed them.

"Thought you weren't that into guys anyway," Josh said.

"Not into ones who think they're chicks," Johnny said, "Alex on the other hand...can take it like a real man."

He thrust against Alex who giggled again and turned to steal a sloppy kiss.

"Oh blech, get a room!" complained Josh.

"Oh no, Johnny's not getting any of this ass until we're on Arab soil!" Alex said in a slight singsong voice.

"Why? You fucking cocktease!" bitched Johnny.

Alex blew him a kiss, looking so camp right now Josh couldn't help but laugh...especially at the cheeky grin the blonde threw his conquest for the week.

"See you in the Emirates, Johnny!" Alex said, waving.

Johnny smirked caddishly.

"You can count on it, Riley."

* * *

><p>Josh was driving his rental car back to his motel room in Tampa, Florida which was his accommodation this week for his training. He'd had a pretty intense session...the trainers certainly weren't softies..no Bill DeMotts but pretty tough going all the same, and he wanted a shower and some downtime.<p>

He parked up in the motel car park and headed back up to his room. He unlocked the door and was about to collapse his sweaty, smelly body onto the bed when he jumped. Sat casdually on the bed, dressed in a simple outfit of track pants and a white tee, and holding a wrapped box, was Richie.

"Hey, surprise," he grinned.

"Didn't know you were here!" Josh gasped.

Richie just tapped his nose and stood up. Josh practically ran at his young boyfriend and gratefully hugged him tight.

"You stink," Richie quipped matter-of-factly.

"Thanks," Josh said, peeling his top off, which was stuck to his back.

"Let me," Richie said, and he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the tiny pair of Fitch sweatpants Josh was wearing...Richie marvelled at how small his man's waist was...he was in fine shape...and those gorgeous, smooth thighs came into view...Josh's jockstrap showing every inch of his perfect crotch area to the max. Richie's hands found those soft ass cheeks and grabbed them.

"Miss me?" Josh said, grinning and enjoying the contact.

"No fucking idea," Richie said and he tore his own t-shirt off before pouncing on Josh, his lips hungrily attacking the older yet smaller man's.

"Baby...honey...Richie...stop!" moaned Josh, trying valiantly to fight him off.

"What's up?" Richie breathed, his voice lilted with sex, his breath minty and cool.

"I smelll...feel gross," Josh said.

"I like it," Richie said, "Turns me on."

"Really?" Josh asked. He'd never heard that before. He didn't know if it disgusted him or not.

"Yeah," Richie said, "You smell manly. If I'm gonna be with a guy...I want him to be a guy and not pretend to be a chick."

And he resumed kissing Josh, his track pants stretched out in front as his cock ached to be released. Josh's nimble hand found the waistband and snapped them down...he'd missed those golden, muscular pins a lot.

And Richie had gone commando. He had planned this meticulously. Josh sank to his knees, his blue eyes fixed on Richie's deep brown ones as he took the much younger man's length into his mouth.

Richie threw his head back and moaned...it had been so long. Too long. And Josh was naughtily caressing his super-senstive perineal area to make him cum quicker.

Richie managed to prise Josh's head off his cock and pull the little man up to his feet. He then growled and threw Josh down onto the bed, before kicking his track pants off. Now naked, he straddled Josh and began to make light work of his older boyfriend's sweat-soaked clothes. Josh was hard and dripping as his cock was finally freed. Richie began to tongue the small figure, starting from those slim calves, those perfect thighs...right between Josh's legs...inhaling a scent that was so sensual and so uniquely Josh. So intimate. Josh was in heaven...where the fuck did Richie learn to do such sinful things with his tongue? No wonder he got all the bitches...and it felt ten times better with facial hair...Josh had had countless guys go down on him but not many with scruff.

"Ohhh...my gosh..." he gasped.

Richie just looked up at him, grinning. Pleased with himself at the effect he was having on the thirty-one-year-old who looked about nineteen with his clothes off. It had to be illegal to look this good at Josh's age!

Josh had trimmed his pubic hair a little to further add to the twinklike illusion. Richie began to lap at Josh's sweaty ballsac before finally his tongue reached the older man's cock.

"Enjoying that...old man?" he smirked.

Josh was gobsmacked. Even when he'd had younger lovers in the past...his looks had always made him the 'twink' of the coupling. He';d never been called that before!

But before he could reply, Richie crawled upwards and lay on top of him, passionately kissing him. The younger man paused to look into Josh's eyes. He lifted his hand and began to softly stroke a finger around Josh's cheeks and jawline.

"You're so beautiful," breathed the second-generation wrestler.

Josh blushed a little but felt a warmth inside his chest.

"Shush," he said.

"Let me speak," RIchie said, "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen...I want you to be mine."

"I am yours," Josh replied.

Richie stared at him, pausing to push a stray strand of his longish black hair behind his ear. Josh reached up to stroke the younger boy's hair but Richie slapped his hand away.

"How many stopped and took the time to make you feel good?" he went on, glaring at Josh almost like a hungry piranha now, "Huh? Or did they just jerk your dick to make you think they gave a fuck about your needs?"

RIchie seemed to be going through about ten emotions at the minute. Mischief, happiness, anger and intensity to name but a few. Josh realised right there just how bad Richie had it for him. And it scared him a little. Had he finally found Mr Right?

"Lie there, baby," Richie said, "Don't touch yourself. Don't do anything. I'm gonna make you feel so amazing. So special. Like you should be."

He stole another hungry kiss again before moving his head to Josh's neck..but not quick enough for Josh to not notice the tears that rolled down his face. Richie was angry at himself for getting angry about how Josh's past fucks had treated him...he was NOT a man who cried during sex normally. And he hoped this was the last time.

Josh felt like shedding a tear himself. Nobody had ever shown him such...he couldn't bring himself to name what Richie was showing him as it was too early still to curse this..was it a relationship, really? They had only been together a small handful of times and it was supplanted by lots of phone calls, texting and skype sessions.

But his thoughts were blasted away by the sensations caused by Richie deftly tongueing his nipple. The younger man was focused on one thing alone. To give his man pleasure. When he'd been with women in the past, he'd always made sure he let them enjoy it as much as he did. Not every woman liked that in him..but Richie didn't care. What was wrong with being selfless in bed. He also hoped that if he gave Josh enough pleasure, the little man won;t be tempted to stray. Maybe that's why he bedhopped so much...because none of them could push his buttons properly.

Richie was gently massaging the skin with his hands as he continued to tongue-bath Josh..taking in the salty taste of stale sweat and a slight aroma of ring canvas that clung around the small man's skin...as well as traces of his cologne and body spray. Josh was thrashing around the bed by now, his hands trying not to go for his cock...or rather, every time he went near it, Richie batted them away.

"All in good time, sexy," the younger man drawled. He';d been so anxious to try this...his head was now between Josh's silken-smooth legs once more. He tapped them with his hand..Josh spread them on instinct..guessing that Richie wanted to really get busy with his most intimate areas.

A slight scent of musk hung around but Josh wasn't dirty in any way. Richie went right for broke and drove his tongue into the tight pucker. Josh gasped...he loved being eaten out and didn't get it down often enough...he was bottom for a reason...he was very, and I mean, VERY, sensitive down there.

"OH YEAH!" he gasped as Richies tongue lapped at his hole, the scruff scratching his skin in a most sensuous way, "Eat me...go on...lick my fuckin' ass out!"

Richie was hooked. Talk dirty more...go on. He drove his tongue right inside the man. Josh almsot shrieked with joy, pushing his hips towards his younger beau...he wanted more...something bigger..

"Fuck me Richie!" he moaned.

"No," Richie said, pausing and looking back up at the desperate man's face. Richie got to his feet and padded to the corner of the room, where Josh noted an overnight bag. Richie bent down and fiddled inside it, giving Josh the most wonderful view of his golden, tight-looking bottom. Josh raised his legs in anticipation...he still wanted to fuck Richie's ass...but right now, that minx of a man had got him so worked up, only a rough pounding would sort Josh out right now!

Richie returned with a pack of condoms, a big bottle of lube, and a small bottle of poppers.

"Korpela's been a great friend," he said simply, noticing Josh eying the poppers with interest, "Told me that amyl makes everything awesome."

"Gimme," Josh said, reaching for the small bottle but Richie smacked his hand away once more.

"No!" he said again, "Joshy...do you trust me?"

Odd question. Josh had to think before he answered. Yes. He did. He didn't really know this boy well enough but he knew how much he wanted to really know him. Sure he'd made Josh feel special with his words and his attentiveness and Josh couldn't even look at a drawing of a dragon without his heart swelling at the thought of this amazing young boy on the bed with him...but yes. He trusted Richie.

"Yes," he said, looking into those sparkling brown eyes.

"Good. Because I trust you, with my whole fuckin' life," Richie said quietly, voice cracking, "Whole. Fucking. Life."

He planted a small kiss on Josh's lips..a quick one but one filled with feeling and meaning.

"Show much you trust me," he went on, pressing the bottle of lube into Josh's hand, "Make me yours. Fuck me, Joshy. I'm ready."

"Is it what you want?" asked Josh nervously. He'd not taken anyone's anal virginity before. He'd been the first guy for several men to stick their cocks inside but he'd never popped anyone's cherry.

"Joshua Matthew Lomberger," Richie said, "I've never been fucking sure of anything more than I want you inside me."

Josh had been hoping it would be Valentine's day when he finally had sex with Richie again since they became a couple but as it of course fell on a Tuesday...he supposed today was just fine. After all why should their relationship be dictated by a commercial holiday. Cody hated Valentine's day and that boy was the soppiest romantic Josh knew!

"Let me prepare you," Josh said quietly, "On your back, sweetheart."

Richie lay down next to Josh, who immediately sprang up and on his knees. He was going to take it nice and slow, make Richie enjoy it and try to make sure it hurt as little as possible, though that was debatable. Richie's hole was tight as fuck.

Josh began to mirror what Richie did to him, taking his time to excite and please his younger lover, pausing to deliver one more kiss to Richie's lips before returning to the task in hand. He gently stroked the younger's thighs before moving to his perineum...and he tried one finger just brushing his entrance. Richie gasped and tensed.

"Are you sure baby?" asked Josh again.

He was not going to go any further unless he was 100% sure Richie wanted this and wasn't just rushing because he needed sex.

Richie nodded feverishly, a fine sweat beading on his forhead. Josh bent down and decided to show Richie what a real rimjob felt like...totally indoctrinate the ways of the gay sex life into this first-timer.

He began to expertly tongue and lap at Richie...slowly and tantalisingly, allowing the younger boy to relax...and gasp..and moan...as his skin sizzled with the pleasure of it all...oh fuck, this was INTENSE...how had Richie not realised just how much pleasure he could get from his ass?

Josh could feel Richie relaxing...the younger man mewed and moaned as he enjoyed Josh's talented tongue.

"I'm gonna try fingering you again," Josh whispered. RIchie nodded.

Josh sucked on his finger before slowly inserting into Richie's entrance. THe dark-haired, goatee'd younger man gasped at the intrusion...ohhh fucck this felt weird when it was someone else's finger...but weird in a good way...he supposed he was going to have to get used to it. Josh slowly pushed a second one inside...Richie hissed again but gradually began to adjust. Josh gently scissored, trying to open the young man up a bit.

"Ready for me?" he asked, gazing at Richie who gazed fiercely back.

Richie just nodded.

Josh reached for a condom but Richie slapped his hand away.

"Josh," he said, sitting up, "It would mean the world to me if you didn't wear a rubber."

"You sure?" asked Josh.

"I would never let anyone else other than you near my ass," RIchie said.

Josh took that as a yes. He snapped open the lube, but not before handing the poppers to Richie, who unscrewed the cap and took a huge sniff. Josh didn't press how he guessed that was what you had to do.

Richie gasped at the massive headrush. OH fuck..this was good shit right there! He took another huge hit.

He lay back against the soft quilt.

"Baby, pass me a pillow," Josh said.

Richie did so.

"Lift up," Josh said gently. Richie lifted his ass a little so Josh could place the folded pillow udner him. He didn't question Josh, just did as he was told.

Josh squirted some lube over his fingers and began to scissor Richie once more, before finally applying some to his cock. He shuffled up the bed and his knees gently touched Richie's thighs.

"Legs up a bit, wider," Josh said.

Richie obeyed.

Josh took aim.

And missed. But he didn't mind. He didn't expect Richie to take him on first go. He began to gently push against his entrance...Richie looked a little scared at the new feeling...he tried to relax.

"Relax," Josh soothed. He lined up and pushed a bit harder.

"OWWWWW!" Richie cried out, making Josh jump. OH FUCK did that hurt...oh fucking...fucking hell...he was in agony...like a red hot poker had been stuck there, "It hurts! OH FUCK IT HURTS!"

His eyes began to stream at the pain. Josh made to pull out but Richie made to stop him.

"Of course it hurts," Josh purred, "Hurting is part of it. Relax...just relax, Richard."

He leaned in to kiss his beau.

Richie was still in so much pain..but he was determined to let Josh inside him...whatever the cost.

"Bit more," Josh said, and he pushed in a touch. Richie hissed and cried out again. Josh remembered all to well back in high school when he'd lost his anal virginity. He knew Richie needed to ride it out a bit before he discovered how good it felt.

Richie was completely taut and his eyes were still streaming. He was breathing heavily and looked so much like he was in complete pain. Josh knew how he was feeling but he had to relax a bit otherwise he wouldn't get over it.

"Want me to stop?" he asked.

Richie, despite the sheer agony in his ass..shook his head.

Josh pushed in...all the way in...Richie's eyes became as wide as saucers..as Josh stabbed his prostate.

"OH! OOOH! MY!" Richie gasped, voice rising an octave...it wasn't hurting now..it was feeling...really...rather...fucking amazing..

Josh's face broke into a smile...it was almost like he was looking at his sixteen-year-old, super-skinny, curtain-haired old self once more...this was just like his first time.

"More!" Richie moaned, his legs now locked around Josh's tiny body like a vice.

Josh began to thrust in and out.

"Oh...oh my...OH YEAH that's nice...oh fuck! OH FUCK! OH! OOOOH! OOOOOOH!" cried Richie as Josh continued to build a rhythm.

Josh raised a hand and brought it down on Richie's ass cheek.

"OH YEAH!" cried Richie.

WHAP! Josh did it again.

"More! Fuck me, JOSH! FUCK ME!" Richie cried, now truly enjoying it...his prostate was being smashed every time and he'd never felt so fucking...good. So complete.

Josh really began to fuck Richie now...taking no prisoners..this boy was one of the top FCW stars...he could take it.

RIchie's skin was on fire...he felt so alive..so fucking alive...he was close..so close...he was gonna cum without anyone touching his cock...he went to fist it..

"NO! HANDS AWAY!" barked Josh, "I;m gonna give you your first anal orgasm..you'll never forget it!"

He was hammering into the larger, golden body like a jackrabbit now, making sure to hit Richie's prostate every time...he was gonna cum...oh fuck...he wanted to make Richie go first.

"Clench!" he ordered.

Richie clenched his ass tight around Josh...fuck...he was tight! VERY tight!

Josh could see Richie's eyes widen...his mouth drop open...Josh forced Richie's legs apart and held them up and high, using his strong little hips to pound the younger man more and more...come one Richie.

"C'mon! C'mon...come for me...come for me!" he gasped.

"OOOHH! OOOOOOH!" Richie was close...so fucking..CLOSE, damnit. He wanted to get himself off.

"No!" Josh said, as Richie made to fist his cock once more, "It feels better...trust me."  
>He reared back, pulling almost all the way out...and drove himself right in again. Richie screamed.<p>

He screamed! Oh yes.

Josh did it once more.

And again.

When a guy hits you on that one spot right inside you that makes you HOWL...he knew that feeling only too well...Richie had done that the day they met...and finally Josh was treturning the favour.

"OH...MY...OOOOOOAAAAHHH!"

RIchie let out a high-pitched wail before his flushed, sweat-sheened body convulsed and his cock erupted large, white ropes all up his golden torso, one glob landing on his chin hair...

"OMIGOD ILOVEYOU!" Richie cried as his orgasm finally left him...his body defeated..his skin ablaze.

Josh almost froze. Did Richie just say what he thought he said? But he was too close to think anymore...and he finally lost it, crying out as semen burned its way out of his body and deep into Richie's.

"OH! OOHHHHHHH!" he cried. He felt like Richie had sucked the life right out of him through his cock.

He was done.

He was finished.

So was Richie.

"I love you Joshy," gasped Richie, "I love you. So much. I'm in love with you."

He threw his large arms around the small man as they collapsed onto the bed.

Josh was so spent he couldn't move. And he was too tired to say it back.

But he most definitely felt it back.

* * *

><p><strong>And I couldn't think of a better place to end this chapter. A little sidetracked, so much for Valentine's Day, hey?<strong>

**But YAY they did it! I wanted to avoid the "dinner, date, sex" cliche...though I suppose Richie declaring his love for Josh after having his brains fucked out of him isn't wholly original but felt right to have happen...**

**As I put this up I have NOT seen EC yet so no spoilers in reviews, please! But I wanted to get a chapter up as it's been a week!**

**Look forward to hearing from you all, lots a love xxxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_Thank you to everyone for your kind words as usual, and a special mention to Bianca (LegacyChick) for her various chapter reviews...I happy accept criticism as long as it's constructive. _

_I'm glad you all like the latest developments as well...did wonder if it was too soon but they've been together since Chapter 40 and it's not the first time they had sex so it felt right._

_I just feel an idiot for picturing Richie with his short hair/clean-shaven look when I first introduced him. His scruffbag look at present has grown on me...just hope Josh doesn't get barber's rash too easily XD_

* * *

><p>Josh's eyes fluttered open and he was surprised to see it was dark.<p>

The bigger, younger man in the bed next to him was still sleeping, his longish black hair matted but he looked so at peace.

Then Josh remembered Richie telling him he loved him...and he couldn't help the soppy grin that started to form on his face.

"I love you too, Richard Blood Junior," he murmured.

He was too tired and spent to say anything after they finished up earlier which was why he fell asleep. RIchie groaned and stirred and turned around in his sleep. Josh reached for his phone and checked the time.

Five o'clock. And two messages. Shit.

_**From: Jack K**_

_msg frm dusty rhodes...u got 2nite off..so has richie..c u tomorrow 4 another ass whuppin XD xx_

Phew. So he hadn't overslept or missed anything then! And Josh made a mental note to thank his best friend's dad tomorrow when he saw him. Though he suspected Cody may have had a hand in this somewhere! Jack had told him during training earlier that some of the FCW Divas (most notably Paige and Audrey Marie) were itching to meet him, mainly to pet him to death. Despite Josh being comparitively old compared to the majority of the talent here...they still thought of him as just a cute little boy.

Which he supposed in his thirties was no bad thing really! He put his phone back on the side and snuggled back in the bed. Richie exuded warmth. Josh gently began to shake him.

"Mmmfff," groaned the young wrestler as his sleep was disturbed. His brown eyes fluttered open.

As soon as he was awake enough to see Josh, Richie flushed a little and tried to turn away.

"Hey you," Josh said softly.

Richie just smiled wearily, rubbing his eyes. He moved his leg and winced. Josh knew he must be sore.

"Owww," Richie hissed.

"Sore?" asked Josh.

Richie nodded. It had hurt like fuck. But felt so good. And he was a little embarrassed about blurting out his feelings before he was ready to. But Josh had made him feel so amazing. He'd got caught up in the moment.

Josh mewed with need and pulled the young man to him, kissing him, trying to show that he DID feel it back.

"I love you too," he said, breaking the kiss.

Richie smiled coyly and clasped Josh's hand.

"What's the time, baby?" he asked.

"Half five."

"FUCK!" Richie cursed and shot up. Josh stopped him, guessing he assumed they'd overslept.

"It's OK, we got tonight off!" Josh said, "Jack text me, courtesy of Dusty. Or most likely, Coddles beating Daddy into submission!"

Richie looked visibly relieved. After all he was top property at FCW and achingly close to being called up to the main roster. He couldn't afford to slack. But when he had a beautiful little man in his bed...it was difficult to focus on wrestling. He lay back in bed.

"C'mere," he said, pulling the small, pleasantly warm man to him, never wanting to let him go. Good job he had tonight off really...his ass was really sore! So worth it though. And he remembered he still had a present that Josh hadn't opened yet. Too busy with the lithe, tattooed body.

He leaned over Josh and searched the floor for the wrapped box. Locating it, he reached out and grabbed it before presenting it to the little man.

"What's this?" asked Josh, blushing.

"Just something I was supposed to give you earlier," Richie said, "Just to say I missed you."

Josh tore at the wrapping. It was a plain white box with a lid. He opened it curiously. Inside were a pair of wrestling trunks, in the striking flourescent yellow/silver snakeskin pattern of one of Layla's old outfits, but with the words 'THATS NOT WISE!' on the bottom in matching yellow script.

"Do you like them?" asked Richie, "Thought you could use something of your own rather than a hand me down."

"They're gorgeous, thank you," Josh said.

"Rhodes gave me the idea when you told me he'd designed DiBiase's new ones," Richie smiled, "And I loved those colours on you..plus that's like, your catchphrase."

"Shall I put them on?" smiled Josh coyly.

Richie just smiled.

Josh rose out of bed, giving Richie a great view of his amazingly pert ass. He picked up the trunks and slipped them on. They were fitted just right to his tiny frame...and very snug around his crotch.

"What do you think?" he asked, posing, "Shall I put my boots on as well?"

"You look amazing," Richie said, "You're so pretty."

"Am I?" Josh said, innocently, wiggling his ass a little.

"Yep," grinned RIchie, "And I don't go around calling any guy pretty."

"Just out of curiosity," Josh said, perching back down next to Richie and automatically clasping his hand again, "Do you consider yourself bi now?"

"Nope," Richie said, "As you guessed...I've fucked a dude before you...but we were drunk and frustrated because we couldn't get laid...you're the first guy I've ever...fallen for. Because you're beautiful. I love you because you're Josh. Not because you're a guy."

Interesting answer to say the least. And Josh blushed again when Richie called him beautiful. The younger man reached up to stroke his face. He couldn't get enough of how soft the older man's cheeks were...he was made for nuzzling.

"I'm not beautiful," Josh said, flushing beetroot-red now.

"You are," Richie said, "Soft skin...amazing eyes...incredible body...your voice is adorable..and you're sweet. Josh...I love you."

He pulled the small man to him and kissed him softly, his brown eyes staring intensely into Josh's small blue ones.

"What you wanna do with our night off?" asked Josh softly.

"Be with you...haven't seen you in weeks," Richie said, "Sorry if I'm a big soppy ass...I'm like that when I'm in love. Bet nobody else has treated you like you're worth something."

Josh hadn't the heart to argue back. Especially as Richie's mouth was once more on his. They began to make out...slowly getting more passionate, Richie's hands wandering and resting on Josh's new trunks. He made to removed them. Josh broke the embrace.

"Easy," he purred, "Take it easy."

"I want you..so much," panted Richie.

"Wait until you've recovered...I know you're in a bit of pain," Josh said.

Richie sighed. Damn. He was hoping he'd hidden the grimaces every time he moved his leg wrong.

"If you want," Josh went on, smiling again, "We can take a bath. I love hot baths. Especially with a gorgeous man to cuddle up to."

He slid out of the bed and out Richie's arms once more and padded towards the bathroom. It wasn't a flash room, not like the nice hotels on the road, but comfortable enough and it had a bath. Josh began to run a bath. As he poured some of the foam in, he felt two muscled arms clasp around his middle and small butterfly kisses up his back. He mewed and leaned back into the touch.

"Love you," purred RIchie again, nuzzling Josh's slightly scruffed, soft brown hair.

Josh had never felt so...well...special. Not even with Mike. Richie was well and truly under Josh's spell. This man had walked into his life one day at work and he'd literally bewitched him. Hard to believe Richie had strictly dated women before Josh. Now, however..

Josh turned to face his beau and was met with more kisses. Richie's hands wandered down and clasped on Josh's spandex-coated ass.

"Take them off for me," purred Richie. Josh could feel that he was hard as a rock. He shot the younger man a naughty little smile as he did so. He sank to his knees, his blue eyes fixed on the man he also loved. He took Richie into his mouth...the younger man moaning loudly. He trie to move Josh's head but the little man was determined..he used his talented pink tongue to really push RIchie's buttons...the younger man was in heaven...was there anything this guy didn't do well in bed? He tried to push Josh';s head away once more...he had something else in mind.

"What?" asked Josh mischeivously.

"Can we go play in the bedroom again?" Richie asked innocently. Josh just smiled back and allowed the young man to take his hand and pull him out the bathroom.

"RIchie...the bath!" he complained when he realised.

Richie sighed and allowed the small man to go turn off the taps. He made his way to the bed and lay down on his back, legs spread. He winced at the pain from earlier..but he didn't care. He was a fuckin' pro wrestler for God's sake...he wasn't going to let an 'occupational hazard' prevent him from being with Josh..

Josh came padding back into the room and flumped on the bed, laying his warm, solid body ontop of Richie as he resumed kissing him. Richie was making adorable moaning sounds at the back of his throat and thrusting upwards into Josh.

"Fuck me.." he moaned, "I..want you...need you baby..."

Josh paused instantly.

"RIchie...I'll hurt you. Give yourself time to heal."

"God damn it Joshy...I need this!" Richie gasped.

And there was that eerie reminder of Josh's teenage self...he remembered falling for the guy who took his virginity as well. He'd pursued that sucker for ages, even buying him a Mega Drive game in the hopes that he'd take him to bed once more...he'd got rebuffed. So put more of his time and energy into backyard wrestling. He remembered all the tournaments...and going out to local gay bars...anyway.

RIchie was aching with need. Josh had touched places inside him he'd never thought existed. He was head-over-heels in love with this man. He wanted to feel the pleasure again. And again. So what if it hurt? Hadn't Josh said that was part of it. He pushed the lube into Josh's hand, glaring intensely at him.

Josh sighed. He loved Richie and didn't want to hurt him. But he looked so needy right now. And Josh didn't want to be the bastard who denied him...he didn't want to be that guy who'd made him feel unwanted all those years ago..

"I love you baby," he said, kissing Richie on the head, "Take it easy..."

"Just do it," ordered RIchie, thrusting against Josh to make his point known. Josh silently uncapped the lubricant and slicked himself up. He handed it to Richie. Who promptly threw it aside.

Josh took aim, against his better judgment.

He couldn't get inside...Richie was tensing. He was in pain but denying it.

He tried again.

Warm heat surrounded him and RIchie's body tensed solidly. Oh God...that stung so badly. MAke it stop...make it stop..

Josh saw those eyes well up and Richie biting his lip , growling almost. He was hurting the young wrestler...and he was fiercely fighting the urge to cry out..to admit defeat.

Josh gingerly moved his hips, hoping to alleviate the obvious pain Richie was in. He felt his cock stab the younger's prostate. RIchie's mouth flew open and a loud gasp left him.

The pleasure and pain was etched into every pore in Richie's pretty young face. Fuck, even for a bigger, muscled man, he was tight as anything!

Josh wasn't going to rush this..he was going to, and he hated himself for using the sickening cliche...make love to this boy. Show him just amazing it could be.

He slowly began to move, gently caressing the golden skin as he did so, trying to relax Richie, who was whining, mewing and whimpering beneath him. Josh didn't even bother kissing him to quieten him. He had been the same when he'd first started having anal sex and bottoming. He just hoped Richie was making noises because he was enjoying it, not because he was hurting.

Richie was moving against Josh, his arms locked around his petite lover, scratching marks into his back as Josh gently fucked him deeper...he knew he would pay for this tomorrow but he was on top of the world.

"I love you..I love you.." he whimpered.

Josh just smiled softly at him...

"Love you too baby," the small man whispered back..his adorable high voice sounding so sexy like this.

Josh was also refusing to sniff poppers. Much as the drug enhanced the experience, he wanted Richie to feel it without 'help'. He knew exactly where the boy's G-spot was...Richie was so responsive so it was easy for him to find it. Josh would have like to be in Richie's place right now, especially as he was still the smaller of the two...but he was doing this for Richie. Richie was in heaven right now...on cloud fucking nine...those soft moans and sights..his eyes almost shut.

Josh began to speed up. He was going to show Richie what a real pounding felt like.

Richie's eyes snapped open and his mouth became a wide O. Oh God...Oh my...Ooohhh..

Josh could tell RIchie couldn't get enough..by now he'd overcome the pain and was immersed in the ecstasy..

Josh grabbed Richie's powerful legs and held them out, letting his powerful, tiny hips do all the work. Richie was crying out louder and louder...Josh knew that he could make this EVEN BETTER...

He pulled Richie's body upwards, folding him a little so he could really stab his prostate, really going for it now. Riche's cries ever-increasing in volume.

"Ooooh! OH! OOOOH!" the younger man screamed...truly lost now...he could feel it..feel it coming..

"Oh fuck I'm coming...!" gasped the small man, grabbing Richie's legs tight as his body gave out and he drove right inside his partner, exploding once more...the sudden blast of warmth inside him was enough to finally send Richie over the edge. He screamed out as his head snapped back and body went rigid as his zenith finally overcame him...splattering his golden, solid abs.

Josh gingerly pulled out...and as he began to reach Earth once more he felt horrendously guilty. He'd known damn well Richie was hurting from the first time...and he was horrified to see a reddish tinge on his cock.

His shocked eyes raked the bed beneath them...a small pool of blood was visible under RIchie's body.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned.

Now he was furious with himself.

"Josh.." croaked Richie, reaching his arms out. A burning pain was emanating from between his legs. He tried so hard to ignore it...it had felt even better the second time...fuck he loved Josh. But ow, ow, ouch. He was not quite in agony but it bloody hurt.

Worth every second and every throbbing twing, though. Josh had made him feel on top of the world.

His stomach churned horribly and suddenly. He dashed up and hurried to the bathroom, locking the door. Josh had expected that and collapsed on the bed, thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"Owww!" Richie's voice came from the bathroom.

A few more gasps of pain were heard and then the toilet flush was audible and Richie came out again, hobbling and wincing.

"Bath's getting cold," he said.

"Baby...you're in fucking agony!" cried Josh, springing up and running to his younger yet taller partner. He steered Richie back into the bathroom and turned on the hot tap, pouring more bubbles in. When the tub was perhaps in danger of overflowing, he turned the water off, and heaved Richie off his feet. All his extra iron-pumping he'd been doing on top of his regular cardio since he'd started becoming a wrestler again was paying off...his move set didn't include much power moves beside the occasional suplex so this was new to him. He lifted Richie, carried him a few paces before lowering the young wrestler into the tub. Quite a feat seeing as Richie was over 200 pounds and Josh just touched 150.

Richie hissed as the hot water made contact with the parts of him that were torn but he could cope. He looked up at Josh and his eyes spoke volumes. Josh didn't call himself a pyschologist by any means (usually Cody was the one who dabbled in faux psychology when gassing about people) but the look Richie was giving him right now told him everything he needed to know.

And that's when he knew that all this was worth it. He wondered if he hadn't been so eager to drop his pants after his first 'date' with Mike, would they still be together now? But Mike was no longer really part of his life. Well, he saw him at work and they still had a reasonable friendship going, but not in the same way that say, Cody or Layla were.

"I love you," Richie said simply, smiling up at Josh.

"Love you too." Josh replied, reaching out and clasping the young man's hand.

* * *

><p>By now night had well and truly fallen and the boys were still in the motel room. Richie was in a red kimono (it had been a joke present from an old girlfriend, playing on his Japanese ancestry) whilst Josh was lazing about in a pair of pop-art patterned bottoms. Although he really liked the new trunks Richie had bought for him, he had already decided to permanently wrestle in pants now. Now he was strictly Richie's and Richie's alone, he was off-limits. No more skimpy shorts that showed every inch of his ass and suggestive amounts of thigh...his legs, bottom and cock were to be thoroughly covered. Layla had said that she was going to go back to shorts when she made her in-ring return so Josh had all her pants costumes from late 2010 right up to her last May 2011 appearance. His favourites were the purple ones but he also liked the green ones too. And just to show how trim he was they fit him like a glove.<p>

"Baby..?" he began as they lay on the bed, RIchie fiddling with his iPad, Josh reading various sites on his laptop.

"Mm-hmm?" Richie replied.

"Those trunks, they're gorgeous," Josh went on, "But if I didn't wear them, would you be offended?"

"Do you not like them? I can send them back to the seamstress if you really don't?" Richie said.

"No, I do, but...I decided that I'm gonna wrestle in pants full time...Lay doesn't need them anymore."

"Oh. I see."

Josh was kicking himself. RIchie was offended. Him and his big trap. The younger man turned back to his iPad.

"It's not that...it's...well...because I'm yours now...for keeps...I don't want people looking at my ass anymore and checking me out. I don't want to be the little boy toy anymore. I belong to you, Richie. So I'm covering up."

Richie's frown was replaced by a touched smile.

"You don't need to.." he said but Josh cut in again.

"I want to, with my reputation, it's something I need to do. Mike hated me wearing those tiny shorts to the ring...no wonder, they barely covered my ass cheeks."

"Your ass is just intense," RIchie said, "Hottest ass I have ever seen. Why not show it off?"

"Because I'm too old," Josh conceded, "Fine if I was your age or a bit younger...I'm not exactly fresh at thirty-fucking-one, am I?"

"And what about the likes of Flair and Triple H who flaunt their old asses in trunks?" Richie said, "Anyway...Orton's older than you...so's Miz."

"Their tights actually cover their asses," Josh hit back, "The ones I wore were skimpy on Maryse and Lay who are both tiny...imagine how they must have looke don me!"

"Baby...you're ringing!" grinned Richie, pointing to the laptop.

Josh turned back and sure enough, the green phone button symbol was flashing from Skype.

_Cody Runnels calling._

He clicked answer.

"Sup bitch."

Cody's grinning face appeared on the screen. He was laying on his stomach on what must be a hotel bed. He waved adorably.

_"Hey Joshy...put your cam on then bitch."_

Josh duly obliged as he made himself comfortable. He realised that because he was topless that it might have looked slightly wrong.

_"You naked?"_ smirked Cody.

"No!" sighed Josh and he knelt up to show Cody his lounge pants.

_"Hey Richie...nice robe!"_ Cody continued...spotting the figure in red with long, gold legs behind his best friend.

"How you doing, Rhodes?" asked Richie.

_"Oh doin' fine, doin' fine, has he worn you out yet?"_ Cody replied.

"CODDLES!" hissed Josh.

_"Oh come on Joshy, you can't lie to me...you must have spent today in bed...I even asked Dad to let you two have one night off this week!"_

"Thought thatw as your doing, and yes...we've had sex, if you must know." Josh said.

Richie chuckled and shuffled up next to Josh, also laying on his stomach.

_"By the way Richie...the camera on Joshy's laptop is clear enough to see up that robe..and your balls,"_ quipped Cody.

"OI! Pervert!" snapped Josh, "And by the way...Richie certainly doesn't have any reason to cry either."

He was referring to the gag Cody made on Smackdown Tuesday night. Richie looked confused as Cody snickered.

_"Watch Smackdown,"_ he said, spotting the look on the young man's face, _"So, put me out my misery. Whose ass is sore?"_

Josh facepalmed. Trust Cody to be blunt. Richie snorted and flushed a little. Cody looked like all his Christmasses had come.

_"No. Way. Welcome to the club...did you steam Joshy's boat for him?" _he crowed, cackling at his own joke.

"Coddles...you're so lucky I'm over here in Florida otherwise you'd be tasting my boot!" Josh said, sniggering all the same. "And that was the worst joke you've ever made. Miss you."

_"Miss you too, well actually I don't," _Cody grinned, "_Say hello, Teddybear!"_

Ted 's beaming face appeared in the screen next to his beau. Cody had been absolutely ecstatic when Ted returned to Smackdown...as Josh had found out to his chagrin when he'd been left alone with Alex who'd been rubbing himself obscenely against Johnny Curtis!

_"Sup," _drawled Ted, clicking his tongue in that endearingly cowboyish way he did on his Youtube videos.

Josh realised the blonde was in just his dressing gown. Oh God. Cody's grin just got even wider. He looked so naughty right now.

"So Teddy, has he made it up to you yet?" he asked.

Ted just chuckled knowingly.

_"Actually, we finished up just before you called!" _smirked Cody.

"OH GOD!" cried Josh. Richie just roared with laughter. He loved how despite his slutty reputation, Josh could be such a prude when he wanted around Cody!

"How's your wrist, teddy?" asked Josh.

"Still hurts like a bitch, but hasn't stopped me. In any aspect," smirked the southern blonde, to which Cody grinned. He rubbed Cody's bare ass appreciatively. The brunette wriggled into the touch and kicked his legs up. Josh had assumed his friend had been dressed but he spied the bare legs.

"Coddles...please tell me you've got boxers on." he said.

Richie shook his head. Those two had a friendship quite unlike any other he'd seen in the wrestling business!

_"I may have,"_ Cody said, smirking even more, _"But then I may not!"_

"Don't let me interrupt your sexy time then," snarked Josh.

_"No..stay Joshy...missed you!" _Cody said, _"Been weird without you on the road."_

"Awwwww!" cooed Josh. He was exceptionally easy to please at the moment. RIchie reached over and took Josh's hand, pecking him on the cheek.

"Love you," he murmured.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Cody practically squeed at the sight he beheld. Even Ted 'awww'ed at that.

"So, Coddles, how have your matches been?" asked Josh, hoping to steer the conversation away from this subject.

"Defending against Booker again at the shows," Cody said, "Can't complain. Bad news though."

"What?"

_"Guess who's teaming up with Teddy in the next few weeks when we go out to South America?"_

Cody was scowling. So it wasn't going to be him.

"Gabriel?" asked Josh.

Cody nodded.

_"Every match we've had, the stupid whore starts the same old jokes...apparently I now come down to the ring like I've been rubbing speed on my gums."_

"Oh please."

Richie looked more confused than ever. Josh sensed that he should change the subject again.

"Hey Coddles, look what Richie bought me!" he said eagerly, crawling back across the bed to retreive the box containing the trunks. He showed them to his webcam.

_"Nice,"_ Cody said.

"Got the idea from you designing DiBiase's new tights," Richie put in.

_"He's high-maintenance, don't expect him to be content with new attires,"_ Cody went on, _"You need to buy him gifts every week."_

"CODDLES!" Josh complained, "Bitch."

Cody poked his tongue out.

_"Richie knows I'm right, don't you? So...Richie...or Richiekins as he calls you."_

"What's this?" Richie turned to Josh, amused. The little man's face went scarlet.

"I hate you, Cody Runnels."

_"Pah, you'd miss me if I was gone, bitch." _snarked Cody, _"Yeah, check his phone, Richie, you're RIchiekins with a heart emoticon."_

"Awwww!" RIchie cooed, "Why you blushing?"

Josh just mumbled something incomprehensible as he buried his face under a pillow. he could hear Cody and Ted laughing at him from his laptop. Richie just rubbed his back softly.

_"So anyway, Steamboat,"_ Cody said briskly, _"As I was about to say, you're now one of us. Hashtag team bottom as A-Ry calls us. How was it?"_

_"And on that note,"_ came Ted's voice and the grinning blonde disappeared from the screen. Richie blushed a little and then took one look at his highly-embarrassed boyfriend and back at the almost 200-day-reigning WWE Intercontinental Champion on the laptop screen. What had he got to lose. As Josh's boy he was going to have to get used to Cody's jokes. And secretly he was ecstatic that he could finally stick one to Brandi Reed AKA Eden Stiles, their former announcer who of course fancied Josh. It wasn't that Richie didn't like her...but he'd never really seen eye to eye with her. And now he understood why...anyway if it hadn't been for Cody brining his bestie along to FCW that one time Richie would not have got to properly meet the adorable little man beside him.

"Amazing," Richie said, getting a naughty smirk on his face now, "Does it always hurt like fuck...felt like a hot coke can was plowing me like a piston! I think my ass is slightly flatter!"

Josh groaned with disbelief beside him. Cody giggled.

_"Like the first time you find yourself on the end of a suplex...one of those things you get used to," he said, "So Richiekins...tell me. Are you a screamer?"_

"No!" Richie said hurriedly, "Well...not usually."

_"It's OK, I understand,"_ smiled Cody, _"I've seen the heat he packs in those usually tiny shorts he wears. They say good things come in small packages!"_

Richie sniggered more. Why be ashamed? Cody was right.

Josh however was mortified.

"Coddles, stop," he murmured.

_"What was that Joshy? I'm hundreds of miles away and your microphone's shit...say that again?" _chuckled Cody.

"Shut up!" Josh whined.

_"Can't take the heat, bitch? Serves you right for telling A-Ry that I grab Ted's ass when he fucks me."_

"Coddles, that was ages ago now!"

_"No time limit on revenge. Can it."_

"Do you grab Deebo's ass when he fucks you?" snarked Richie, "You seem the type."

Cody did a remarkable impression of Jim Moriarty from the BBC Series Sherlock before speaking again.

_"BITCH!" _he gasped.

Josh cackled with laughter.

"Touche!" he crowed, "Where did Teddy go anyway?"

Cody grinned and sprang up...and just like Josh had feared...all the brunette was wearing was a Lacoste tee.

Even Richie averted his eyes.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" Josh complained.

Cody flipped the screen off and padded out of sight. He returned a moment later, practically dragging Ted on the bed with him. He looked like a wounded soldier in just a claret dressing gown and his bandaged arm.

_"Gerroff me, trouble!_" he groaned.

Richie had never seen how Rhodes and Dibiase acted around each other. It was of course common knowledge in the WWE that the two sons of Hall Of Famers were a long-term couple but he'd never seen them act 'couply' before. When they'd appeared at Make-A-Wish and the like together they acted perfectly straight, calling each other 'man' and stuff. Richie wondered if he and Josh would get to that stage. Cody was very much a big kid out of the ring and Ted was the laid-back almost 'fatherly' type. Not that the blonde was without his fun-loving side. Just those were the vibes they gave out.

Richie however was not accustomed to Cody parading around on webcam in just a fucking polo shirt, however! He'd tried not to look at the brief flash of his junk but he couldn't help it. That man was hung like a horse. And yet despite being built like a brick shithouse these days he was still the bottom of the couple.

"Baby, does he always wave his cock about like that?" Richie asked Josh.

"Too often," moaned Josh, "Teddy doesn't care, though. Hey, Teddy! Please tell your boyfriend to cover his bits up."

_"Why?"_ Ted grinned_, "You;'ve seen it all before!"_

"Not in front of Richie!" complained Josh.

RIchie shook his head, laughing. This could go on all night! But it was cute to see how Josh was consciously thinking of him. It wasn;t like he was an innocent kid (not by a long shot) but touching to know that Josh felt possessive over him.

In a job where a regular day at the office involved sweat, body oil and wearing little more than glorified underpants for the majority of the working hours, Richie was pretty easygoing about Cody casually letting it hang out on webcame like that.

"_Hey, Steamboat," _Ted said, "_You think this is bad? You wait until you meet Alex Riley!"_

_"Oh yeah!" _Cody chimed in, _"We're nothing compared to the monster we've created!"_

"Hey Coddles," Josh butted in, "Wonder how he's been getting on over in Abu Dhabi?"

_"Probably being pounded from one end of his hotel room to the other by Curtis,"_ snarked Cody, _"And screaming the place down while he was at it."_

"How bad is he?" asked Richie.

_"Richiekins,_" Cody said, looking ultra-serious now, _"You familiar with the term 'muscle mary'?"_

Richie shook his head. He wasn't but he could probably hazard a guess as to what it meant.

_"Alex is the very embodiment of that trope,"_ Cody went on, _"Anyhoo..we better leave you boys to it."_

"Yeah Coddles, fuck off," Josh said, "Love you!"

_"Whatever bitch, I hope Seth Rollins or whomever your first opponent is maims that ass,"_ Cody said, _"Miss you Joshy,...see you at Raw or Smackdown. Muahz."_

And the screen went blank as Cody signed off.

"I apologise for my best friend," Josh said, "He is so embarrassing!"

"Oh relax," Richie said, pulling the little, warm body towards him and nuzzling his soft face once more, "I think he's awesome. Wish I had a friend like him."

"An annoying queen, or the longest reigning Intercontinental champion since the Honky Tonk Man?" snarked Josh.

Richie pulled Josh's head towards his and kissed him a few times.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," Josh said, "I don't wanna get dressed again...comfy like this."

"I was gonna get us some pizza?" Richie said.

"Yay!" Josh said, beaming like a little boy as he hugged his beau once more, "How's your..you know?"

"Still stings like a bitch, but I'll live," Richie said, "My own stupid fault for making you do me a second time."

"Love you," Josh said, tugging at the tie on Richie's kimono. The younger man let it fall away, "Fuck your body is amazing. Greet the pizza boy naked."

"No...this is all yours, Joshy," Richie said, hand resting on the waistband of Josh's lounge pants, "Gonna let me have access to what's mine then?"

"Of course," Josh said, pulling his bottoms down and kicking them off.

"I prefer this, just being here...touching...no pressure," Richie said.

"All this is yours to touch as much as you want, Richard," Josh said, enjoying how close and intimate the two boys were...just being here with each other...he feasted his eyes upon that muscular, golden-hued figure...that long black hair...those pretty, part-oriental features. Josh had always thought Ricky Steamboat was a hottie back in the day...weird to think that he'd end up dating his son!

* * *

><p>Ted just watched Cody sign off Skype and close his laptop...and how delicious his body looked, tanned and in just red Lacoste shirt..his pert bottom peeping out underneath red fabric.<p>

"Thought you'd never hang up, baby boy," he said.

"All yours again, Teddy," Cody said happily, allowing himself to be pulled into a big Teddy-bear cuddle. No wonder Cody called him 'Teddybear', especially in this fluffy dressing gown (which he, Cody had bought for him for their 6 month anniversary!) and Ted had worn it when he was 'Jerk Of The Month' for WWE Magazine when he had the million-dollar-brat gimmick in 2010.

"They are so cute," commented Ted, as Cody nuzzled him.

Cody looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah they are, I'm proud of him," he said, "Now where were we?"

He parted the tails of the robe and wriggled on so he was straddling Ted, enjoying their naked skin touching. Both men were getting hard.

"Coddles, I'm not as young as I was...can we not go again?" Ted said.

"Your cock says otherwise!" smirked Cody.

"Do we have to go through all the lubing up, prepping and shit..I can't be bothered!" Ted said, grinning at Cody who really was getting rather heavy these days.

"Suits...me...fine.." Cody gasped, enjoying the friction as his hardon rubbed against Ted's, "Oh Teddy...keep doing that...oh yeah."

Ted grinned. Cody was such a sex kitten...and it felt awesome in this robe...his hands travelled and rested on the ravenette's hips as he continued to grind against him. Ted heaved and threw Cody on the bed on his back before resuming the grind. Cody's legs instinctively parted and locked around the older man.

"Now Teddy...you can't tease me like this...you want it too...admit it." he grinned.

"Aw damnit to shucks, ya got me!" joked Ted, knowing that Cody had such a weakness for his Southern-ness! Although he sounded like a grade A pillock when he said stuff like that - Cody was like putty in his hand now. Ted reached for lube and slicked up.

"Teddy...I've always wanted you to fuck me in that robe," panted Cody.

"First time for everything." drawled Ted, "No more talking."

Cody's blue eyes sparkled...his mouth dropped open as Ted entered him easily once more for about the third time that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been agonising over whether this chapter was good enough for days...especially as the end is appearing on the horizon so I can't afford to write too much filler. And it's a lot shorter than I thought too..oops.<strong>

**After the last chapter I wanted it to be mostly Josh/Richie but couldn't resist some Codiasi to tack on at the end. **

**It's been refreshing to write 2 weeks behind as it were...remember this is pre-EC and pre-Valentine's Day still. I will endeavour to make the next one longer too!**

**Look forward to hearing your thoughts :) xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

_Firstly...SORRY it took so long! Writer's block on this front. We're starting to approach the home straight now :( All things have to come to an end eventually and Wrestlemania is the perfect time for this ridiculously long story. I admit it never had the conventional narrative structure but its main aim was to break down barriers!_

_Anyway, I digress!_

_Smut once again abound._

* * *

><p>Little Josh Mathews was sat in the locker room. It was Sunday night at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee. Which meant Elimination Chamber.<p>

The Smackdown chamber match had just finished, and the small man was helping Ted DiBiase tend to a bruised and battered Cody Rhodes. The trainers and medical team couldn't get a look in with those two men fussing over the Intercontinental Champion. The ravenette's thigh was hurting him and was now bandaged up. He was fine, if a little sore. But he was loving the attention he was getting from his beloved Ted and his best friend!

"Want anything to drink or eat, baby boy?" asked Ted.

"Cheeseburger please...thank you Teddy," Cody said, grinning.

Ted turned on his heel and left the room.

"You've got him whipped," snarked Josh as he watched the Missisippi native's retreating form.

"Oh can it, he loves me," Cody said...wincing as he moved his sore leg.

"Take it easy, you." scolded Josh.

"Joshy, can I have a hug?" Cody said, giving his bestie the big puppy eyes.

"That's Teddy's job," Josh said.

"I know but I miss you, only see you every Tuesday now!" complained Cody.

Josh sighed and wrapped his arms around the warm, large body. Cody pecked the top of his head. He really did miss his best friend on the road now. Even on Mondays and Tuesdays when Josh was around they were often separated due to training or whatnot. Even Ted couldn't fill that small hole in Cody's road life, the hole for silly banter, gossip and general tomfoolery!

"Nice moonsault by the way," Josh said, enjoying the hug far more than he let on. He was counting down the days until he was back in Florida with his Richiekins.

"Well I wanted to give Teddy a good show," Cody said.

"Awww!" cooed Josh. He was now totally over his temporary crsh on Cody (spending half his working weeks with Richie helped that tenfold!) and was once again genuinely happy for his friend.

"Love you Joshy," Cody said, nuzzling his friend once more, "You gonna be at Raw tomorrow?"

"Yup," Josh said.

"Yay!" Cody said, "Three days...we should go out for lunch or dinner or something before you go back to Richiekins."

"Sounds awesome...and quit making fun of me."

"Why? You take teasing so well!"

Josh shook his head.

"Is it safe to come in or is the slumber party still goin' on?" drawled an amiable voice and the boys looked up to see a beaming Ted bearing three burgers. He handed one to Cody and to Josh.

"Awww..Teddy, really that's so nice of you," Josh said.

"I figured seeing as you'll be attached to Coddles until Tuesday..." grinned the blonde.

"Thank you Teddybear.." Cody said sappily, pulling Ted towards and him and planting a big fat smooch on his lips. Josh busied himself with his burger. There was fry sauce inside which Josh hated but he wasn't going to say anything - Ted didn;t have to get him anything. Mind you, that orange stuff really wasn't bad. But too sweet for a hamburger.

"Teddy," Cody said, "Joshy hates fry sauce."

Josh blushed. He had hoped his disgust hadn't shown on his face.

"Oh...sorry, here swap," Ted said.

"No...don't worry about it," Josh mumbled.

"Joshy." Cody said reproachfully. He placed his own burger on the side and then snatched Ted's and Josh's out of their hands and actually swapped them. He smiled innocently before resuming munching on his own.

"Guess who I saw on the way?" Ted said.

"Who?"

"Alex and Hunico. Alex was being very giggly."

"Oh God." groaned Josh, "Tell me he hasn't!"

Cody just laughed.

"Oh he would...he's been dying for some Mexican in him...and he sure as hell wasn't talking about Taco Bell."

Ted almost choked on his burger. He knew it was a mistake telling them what he'd seen!

"Hunico must be stacked down below, Alex towers over him!" Josh said, "Teddy, when you wrestle him at house shows, were you able to deduce how big he is?"

"NO!" Ted cried, horrified. Cody just snickered.

"Omigosh, Joshy, Josh!" he said, suddenly looking very excited, "I can't believe I never told you this before now!"

"What? What?" Josh said thickly, gob full of burger still. He gulped it down. Ted just shook his head, laughing to himself.

"Have you ever wondered why Alex is on a losing streak at the minute?" Cody smirked.

"No, he's never said," Josh said, "Well not to me."

"Somebody complained to Vince at the hotel in Abu Dhabi...one night Alex and Johnny Curtis were having sex in Johnny's room, and Alex was being loud, you know, like the screaming muscle fairy he is..."

Josh collapsed with laughter. How had Alex not told him this? He saw the muscular blonde at every NXT taping on Tuesdays and they'd hung out...he'd not said once! Probably embarrassed. And judging by the look on Ted's face, he was embarrassed right now as well.

"See this is something I don't understand," Ted said after his boyfriend and Josh finished cackling like a pair of schoolgirls, "Why some gay guys slut it about...why doesn't A-Ry just date Curtis?"

"Alex doesn't do dates anymore," Josh said, still struggling to stop laughing.

Ted still didn't see why this was so funny to them. Cody had been the only man to ever capture his heart, and will be the only man Ted would ever kiss, cuddle or do anything sexual with as long as he lived. He was fine with their little show of exhibitionism for Josh a couple of months back in Little Rock...that had been really hot actually and plus he trusted the little man. But he still failed to understand why some guys just weren't happy with one partner.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in?" Cody called out.

The door opened and a beaming Alex Riley came in, still in his ring gear, accompanied by the diminutive and thuggish form of Hunico who looked a little embarrassed.

"Better not let the fans see you hanging out with him," deadpanned Ted.

"Jealous, DiBiase?" Hunico snarked, his accent particularly heavy.

"No, no buddy," Ted defended himself quickly, "Just didn't think you..batted for us?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Hunico, "Hey, Riley...meet ya in the foyer, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you in five!" Alex said, still grinning from ear to ear.

Hunico just grinned and left the room.

"Right you, SIT," Cody ordered, practically wrestling Alex to the bench.

"Coddles...your leg," Josh said, shaking his head and exchanging a look with Ted.

"Explain." Cody went on, ignoring the small man.

Alex just smiled coyly. He crossed one thick muscular leg over the other idly. He sighed wistfully.

"A-Ry, what's the deal with you and Curtis? You seeing him or what?" cut in Ted.

"He's just a fuck buddy," Alex said, "And he likes it that way."

Ted sighed and shook his head before walking out of the room. He'll come back when they're done with the slumber party!

"So, is Hunico gay? Bi?" Cody asked.

"Curious," Alex said, "I'm gonna show him a good time."

"Thought you weren't into smaller men anyway?" Josh said.

"I make an exception for a bicurious fittie," Alex grinned, "And he is STACKED, boys. Beauty of dark matches is they don't get televised...I got a good feel. He liked it. Me gusta."

Cody and Josh just chuckled.

"He talks so dirty...oh boys, you should hear what he likes to do in bed," Alex said.

"You're so much bigger than him, how will you get comfortable?" asked Josh.

"I'll lie on my stomach...bend over...whatever he wants really," Alex said, "Speaking of which, my man is waiting. Catch you boys tomorrow morning."

Alex got to his feet and sauntered out the room, leaving two stunned boys in his wake.

"I can't imagine it. No way. Hunico's as straight as they come!" Josh said.

"And you'd be the expert on that, Joshy!" Cody snarked.

"Yeah I know, I just hope Alex realises that."

* * *

><p>Alex made sure to maintain a safe distance from his potential fuck of the night as he followed the Mexican former luchador to his hotel room. Hunico wanted to be discreet and he knew what a queen Alex could be, especially around Cody and Josh. And plus he knew about the noise complaint which Alex had been heavily fined and punished for. But at the same time the Texas-born man had never been with a guy before and was genuinely curious. He thought Alex was a good-looking guy and actually looked like a proper man. He'd never been interested in fem skinny types like Mathews and he wasn't interested in his current on-screen rival's man. Plus Riley was single and not into commitment. Perfect.<p>

And he had to allow himself a smile at how weak Alex was for his street-thug gimmick. So he made sure to retain some of his attitude after their match. Just enough to keep Alex on the boil.

Hunico swiped his key card and opened the door.

"After you, sir," he grinned.

Alex just winked and padded inside. Hunico decided what the heck, and spanked Alex's ass. Alex just turned and smirked at him...that smile spoke volumes.

Hunico was a little unsure how to play it with a dude. Alex had some very fem tendencies but he was still a 230lb, six-footer who could kick his ass to the floor. He shut the door and padded back towards Alex.

"So.." he began, a little nervous now.

"So," Alex said, stepping closer, gently removing Hunico's bandanna. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the smaller man's and began to kiss him. The older man was a touch taken aback at first before reciprocating. He was making out with a guy! And it was actually not bad at all. He could feel his cock stirring. He broke the kiss and stared into Alex's eyes. Alex grinned as he peeled off his basketball top, exposing his powerful torso once more. Hunico could only stare. Although he could hold his own against this hulk in a ring, in the bedroom he was more aware of how jacked Alex was than ever.

"Don't look so worried," Alex said, padding over to the bed and laying down, "Come here. Sexy."

Now that was so weird. Although they'd flirted a little and arranged this booty call back at the arena, now they were actually in the luchador's room it was starting to hit Hunico. A dude calling him sexy. Weird or what?

He nervously lay next to Alex and started to gawklily kiss him once more.

* * *

><p>Josh was sat in Ted and Cody's hotel room as per usual. Ted had gone down to the hotel bar (mainly because Cody had virtually pushed him out, telling him that he shouldn't be wasting his evening fussing over Cody) leaving Josh to keep an eye on Cody and making sure he took it easy on his injured leg.<p>

"Like a pair of wounded soldiers," Josh quipped, "Your thigh, Teddy's wrist...gonna play havoc with your sex life!"

"Yeah, OK, don't rub it in," complained Cody, "Get enough of that from Wade!"

"He's like that with everyone, means nothing by it," Josh said. Now the British brawler and his relationship with Justin and Heath on screen was long-since vanquished, he didn't associate with them backstage either and was actually likeable, if a bit of a tease, just like in his camera-stealing videos for the website.

"By the way Joshy, Teddy and I came to an agreement," Cody said, "If the strain is getting to us...would you mind providing relief?"

It was worth it jsut for the scandalised look on Josh's face. The little man was about to hit back with a furious diatribe before the Intercontinental Champion roared with laughter.

"Had you going there, didn't I?" crowed Cody.

"I hate you, Cody Runnels," groaned Josh.

"Still can tease you better than anyone else!" Cody said, "How do you think Alex is getting on with his straight boy?"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! Like that! That's it!" panted Alex.<p>

He was laid out on his stomach on the bed, butt naked, as two golden tanned arms held his shoulders in place. Hunico was still in virtually all his street gear..his trousers and boxers around his ankles as he fucked Alex.

Oh wow, this guy was tight...tighter than anyone the older man had been with in a long time! He was good! So good! And he wasn't faking it either.

Hunico was feeling more confident with every thrust...and enjoying it more and more. The unique sensation of a solid, hard body...big, muscular glutes, powerful rock-hard thighs...and Alex's rather large dick. He'd sucked the younger man off before he'd ended up inside him as well. Even that hadn't been bad either...Alex had rushed him, if he was honest. He'd wanted to spend more time exploring this new body...but that would have to...have to...wait...oh my...he was gonna cum.

* * *

><p>"Joshy, what was it about doing a straight guy that's so hot?" asked Cody, "Why not just go with someone who's actually gay?"<p>

"What was Teddy when you and him first had sex? Guy was on the road to becoming a minister before you corrupted him!" Josh joked.

"Oh can it. Bitch. Teddy and I...I never rushed him into anything. Do you know what he said to me after we first did it?"

"What?"

"He said that it was the best he'd ever had ," smirked Cody.

"CODDLES!" Josh said, hitting his cackling friend with pillow, "Hey, do you think Stephen's asked him to try and drink him under the table again? You know, what happened last time?"

"Yeah I know, thanks for reminding me...pass me my phone, Joshy!"

* * *

><p>Sheamus AKA Stephen Farrelly was sat with several other superstars in the hotel bar. The celebratory drinks were in full-swing now after a particularly successfull pay-per-view and the beers were flowing.<p>

Santino had just come over with some fresh beers when Stephen's phone sounded. Curious, he picked it up.

_**Cody R calling.**_

"What's the craic, fella? How's the thigh?"

_"Hey Steve...just a quick question...is Teddy still standing?"_

Stephen held the phone to his chest as a broad grin split his handsome ivory features.

"Hey guess what, Deebo? The missus is checking up on you!"

This drew jeers from the other superstars as they laughed at Ted who blushed but still grinned.

"What you want me to tell him?" asked Stephen.

"Pass it here," Ted said, holding his hand out.

"Drop that in your beer and I will brogue kick you through the window," chortled Stephen, handing his phone to the flushing blonde. Ted held it to his ear.

"Hey baby boy! Checkin' up on me?"

_"Teddy! I just want to make sure you don't get too fucking wasted and hurt your wrist."_

"Baby boy...I'm fine. I'll be careful. You just rest up. You know what we agreed. If I overdo it, Danielson will take care of it. See you later. Love you. Mwah."

_"Love you Teddy. Have a good night. Mwah."_

"AWWWWW!" jeered Daniel Bryan, "What's it like being pussywhipped by a champion?"

This drew catcalls even more. Ted just laughed back. He could handle the laddish ribbing he got about how protective Cody could be of him.

* * *

><p>"Coddles, was there any need for that?" commented Josh as the brunette hung up.<p>

"Just making sure," Cody said obstinately.

"You know, Teddy's man points took a serious tumble there," snarked Josh, "I bet they're all ripping it out of him right now! Anyway, I wonder if Alex is still banging Hunico?"

"He needs to calm down," Cody said.

"What you talking about? You were encouraging him half the time!"

"I know but...he's goin' for it, all guns blazing."

"Least he's getting some," Josh said, quietly, "I miss Richie."

"You're seeing him Wednesday, whats the matter Joshy, feeling frisky?" smirked Cody, "And to make you feel worse...we had sex. Twice. Before my match."

"I hate you, Cody Runnels."

Cody just looked excessively smug.

"How is everything anyway?" he asked.

"Awesome, actually," Josh said, "Just once you get into it...a few days break is like torture."

Cody shuffled around, making himself comfortable. His naughty smirk told Josh instantly that he was going to get a major Runnels grilling. And the conversation would definitely become uncomfortable.

"Tell me more," Cody went on, blue eyes sparkling with mischeif.

"Richie can't get enough of it...seriously Coddles, boy's insatiable! I thought I was bad. He wakes me up during the night for a ride."

"Don't complain Joshy, maybe you're an even better top than you thought."

"I'm not...Coddles, without putting too much of a finer point on it...I want Richie inside me. I want him to pound me. I miss it."

"Then you don't want me to tell you about Teddy fucking me doggie in a cleaning closet on my way down to the chamber."

"CODDLES!"

"Even Show noticed I was walking like John Wayne."

Josh threw a pillow at his best friend, trying to shut him up.

* * *

><p>Two men were stood in the large shower cubicle under the hot flow, sensually making out and rubbing their bodies together.<p>

"Enjoy that?" purred Alex, grabbign Hunico's small yet perfectly formed ass.

"Was good...you're tight as fuck," Hunico breathed. He'd enjoyed fucking Alex a lot. Far more than he'd thought. He was now achingly curious.

"Let me soap you up then," Alex said, squirting some gel on his hand. Hunico stole another hungry kiss before turning around, allowing the larger man to wash him. He'd never thought he'd ever end up in a shower with a dude, letting said guy wash him like this...let alone after spending the previous half hour with his pants down, cock buried in this dude's ass. Alex had got off even more on being fully naked whilst his conquest for the night still had most of his clothes on.

Hunico suddenly gasped as Alex's finger..went into a place nobody had touched him before. Not even a doctor or any chicas.

Alex knew exactly what he was doing. He'd preyed on Hunico like the slutty bottom he was. Now he was going to make the most of this blatant, latent, gay. When else would he have a hot, flexible Mexican in his bed?

"OOoohhh!" cried Hunico...this felt so weird...yet strangely nice. He bent forward.

"Like that?" Alex purred, "Ever been fingered, Jorge?"

Hunico's legs shook. He wanted more of this. All so new. And exciting. Alex softly added a second finger..reaching further up until he felt the older man's prostate.

"OH GOD!"

That felt awesome...the Mexican-American nearly came a second time right there.

Alex turned the water off. He sauntered out the shower and reached for the towel, lazily drying his Adonis-like body down. Hunico's eyes were fixed on him as he too, dried himself down. He was altogether aware once more of how powerful Alex looked. This big man had been a begging, whimpering mess before their shower as Hunico fucked his ass and took what was his. Now however, Alex looked confident. And controlling. Hunico was oddly excited by this.

"You fuck me, yeah?" he said, smirking at Alex. Who returned it.

"Oh yeah, hunny, that was my plan," Alex camped, "You wanted to try anal! Trust me."

"What we waiting for then?" Hunico snapped.

God that ass just begged for a seeing-to. Alex watched the golden-skinned man pad back into the bedroom...his legs were hairy. Alex hadn;'t had a hairy man since his bears in Tucson? Or was it Oklahoma? God only knew. Hunico had always wrestled in pants so when they'd first come down Alex had been a little surprised to see the covering of black hairs. But it was so manly that he'd been more turned on than ever. His ass was hairy too. More men needed the natural look in Alex's opinion. What Hunico lacked in general size, he made up for in brawn, hair and crucially, cock.

Hunico was laying on the bed, reaching for another condom. He was starting to get a tiny bit nervous again.

Alex settled in front of him and tore the packet open before unrolling the rubber sheath onto his dick. He made an exception for his no-topping rule the moment Hunico had agreed to sleep with him. He'd wanted to pop a guy's ass cherry for years.

And he wanted to watch the high-flyer's face as he felt a dick in him for the first time in his life.

"Pass us the lube," Alex said as Hunico inhaled some of the poppers Alex had left out. The smaller man chucked the tube at him. Alex slicked his length up before coating his fingers.

"Spread your legs, put a pillow under your ass," Alex instructed.

Hunico did so, curious, his hairy hole now in clear sight. Woof. So manly. A little bearcub. All for Alex's own use. Minus the gut obviously.

Alex inserted one finger inside Hunico's tight opening. The Latino man gasped and clenched around him. Alex paused, letting him get used to the intrusion once more before adding a second. Then a third. Hunico's cock was pleasingly still rock-hard so he was still enjoying this new experience.

Alex removed his fingers and shuffled up, lifting the Mexican's hairy legs up and placing them on his shoulders before pushing his head at Hunico's entrance.

"OWWW! FUCK MAN! FUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK!" Hunico shouted, making Alex jump. Sweat was beading on his smooth forehead and his eyes watered. It hurt. It hurt. So much. He'd never felt anything so PAINFUL...this was meant to feel good?

"Relax," Alex purred, "Hurting's good. It's meant to."

Hunico looked horrified. Alex pushed in more. The hair was tickling him and it felt AMAZING. Boy was tighter than a fleshlight. He pushed in further...and stabbed Hunico's sensitive spot. The older man suddenly gasped as his eyes rolled back in his head as his skin lit up. The sensation of being full...totally full. Stuffed...Alex had hit that spot...he supposed this was what Rhodes and Mathews had said when they used to go on about hitting their G-spots!

"More..." he croaked.

Alex had never seen Hunico so...vulnerable. He began to thrust in and out...Hunico's small bottom griupping him like a vice..those hairy legs tickling Alex's sheened, smooth shoulders. He began to really pound the older man now...shuffling back, locking him in place and holding his legs wide apart, letting his hips do the talking now. Hunico was letting out cry, after, cry, after cry, his eyes shut, his mouth open...his hands fisting his cock frantically.

"Hey! Trust me, don't jerk off," Alex said, smacking Hunico's fist away, "Let me make you cum."

"Need...need to..." Hunico could barely get the words out...he was in pain and yet it felt so GOOD...SO GOOD! He wanted more.."HARDER!"

Alex had waited for that! He began to fuck the Hispanic man without mercy, using every inch of his power and size advantage, and to show him who was boss. When Alex topped, he really let his small dominant side go wild. He was more versatile than he really wanted to be...which is why he chose to be strictly bottom most of the time.

Hunico was gasping..his voice rising...and quite suddenly, a wad of semen shot acroos the Latino's body, splashing onto his chin. He was cumming...he was cumming...so intense...he;d not cum like this in ages...

"OOOH! OOOOH! OOOOOOOOH!" he cried...he normally didn't scream when he came but he couldn't help it...

"You come? You come?" Alex gasped...the sight and sounds...and to an extent the smell...was so erotic...that he lost it himself, growling like a jock as he drove deeply inside Hunico one last time. When he topped he tended to growl during orgasn. When he bottomed..he screamed the house down! Usually for effect more than anything.

Hunico was a wreck beneath him. He stank of sweat, semen and hormones as Alex pulled out...not that surprised to see the condom was a touch dirty. He ripped it off and threw it aside before the older man saw, remembering how just a year ago Justin had humilated him for the same unfortunate occupational hazard. How far he'd come in that time..

He gently pecked Hunico's lips and rolled off him, laying next to him.

"Enjoy that?" he asked.

Hunico nodded...blushing a little as his body chose to betray him at that point.

"Part and parcel," Alex went on, "Don't worry...let the air out."

"Not...a romantic then?" smiled Hunico, reaching for the quilt and pulling it over them.

"I can be if you want, honey," Alex said, putting his arms around the smaller man who froze a little. This was weirder than anything - being held by a man. He thought what the heck, he'd just let this guy fuck him up the ass! And relaxed into the embrace.

* * *

><p>The FCW House Show had just finished and two of the wrestlers were zipping up their bags ready to leave. Josh Mathews and reigning FCW 15 champion Richie Steamboat, both of whom had had matches tonight.<p>

Josh had avoided Raquel Diaz and Paige's attempts to invite him out for drinks (so they could fawn over how cute he was!) and only had eyes for his beloved Richie. He couldn't wait until they were back in their room. Josh was dying to get his hands on Richie. To maintain a professional air and fully focus on his developmental training Josh and Richie had kept themselves separate. But now it was over and they could be with each other to their hearts' content.

Josh had enjoyed the extra day hanging out with Cody enormously, however! Sunday night had been the best for catching up...until Daniel Bryan and Kofi Kingston appeared at the bedroom door at two in the morning, holding up a rather inebriated Ted, who, despite his assurances to Cody earlier in the evening, had once again tried to out-drink Sheamus. And lost. Needless to Josh had been shooed away by the IC Champ!

Yesterday was of course a live performance of Smackdown, and to commemorate the occasion, Cody had had a small present made for Josh..well, he'd had them since the pay-per-view but decided to whip them out at Smackdown as a live show was sort of a special occasion, and the next step in the brunette's Wrestlemania story for the year.

When the boys met for breakfast Tuesday morning, Josh had just set down in frotn of Cody (and his ever-present bowl of Boo-berry cereal) when he noted that naughty smile on his face.

"Okay, spill," Josh said.

"I already did, over the mattress. Teddy was an animal this morning." Cody beamed.

"Coddles, you want that cereal tipped over your head?"

"Oh quit being a jealous bitch, Joshy. I got you a present."

Uh-oh.

"What do you mean?"

Cody leaned over and reached into his backpack. Josh giggled as he heard the rustling of too many comic books and the occasional clacking of action figures colliding. Cody pulled out two neadly folded T-shirts.

"A t-shirt? Is this your new merchandise or something?"

"Nope, got them made on Spreadshirt...you remember Lay and Michelle and their slogan tops?"

"Yeah...?"

"Open them!" Cody was very eager.

Josh unfolded the one on top. It was a plain white skinny-fit V-neck, and across the front were the words CHAMP'S CHOICE in sparkly black letters. Josh ahd to admit they were very cute.

"What do you think?" asked Cody.

"Nice, catchy!" Josh said.

"Been meaning to do something for a while," Cody said, "Seeing as you're banging a champ and I'm a champ being banged by the hottest man on the roster."

"So the other one's for Teddy?"

"Yup!"

"Where is he? Also, do you think he would wear it?"

"Joshy...the man wears that ridiculous visor everywhere except the ring. You know, adorasex as you and Richie are...both your serious boyfriends of recent times were champions when you hooked up with them. Anyway, put it on!"

"Coddles...not now, I;'m eating."

"Please?"

Josh sighed. He stood up and peeled off the tee he was wearing and replaced it with the smaller of the two white tops.

"White looks great with your tan," Cody said, "And your ink. Sexy boy."

"Coddles..hush," Josh said, looking at his feet and blushing. Cody chuckled. Bashful suited Josh.

"Richie will love you in that," he went on, "I bet when he sees you tomorrow he will take you home and fuck you through that mattress. Just like Teddy did with me this morning."

"Right you, bandaged leg or not..." Josh huffed, springing up and snatching the half-eaten bowl of soggy, uber-sweet blue cereal and aiming it at Cody's head.

"Joshy..No!" Cody was howling with laughter.

Josh squeaked with surprise as a hand spanked his bottom sharply...and he very nearly did throw the cereal over his friend.

"Morning boys," drawled Ted, "Okay baby boy, what trouble you been causing now?"

"Nothing Teddy," Cody said innocently, "Pressie for you. On the table."

"Hey, cute shirt Josh...oh..I got one too...thanks Coddles."

"You like it?" asked Cody.

"A bit corny...baby boy this is so you," Ted chuckled, leaning in and kissing Cody, "If I put it on won't that make Josh and me look like some cheeseball couple? I'll wear it backstage once Josh suits up."

The mood barely lifted from one of light banter and mucking about the entire day, and it only got worse once they'd arrived at the arena and bumped into Alex. Ted had been left hanging as the Varsity Villian dragged his boyfriend and best friend outside, ordering them to get their smokes out.

Not that the Missisippi blonde minded however.

Both Cody and Josh had spotted the extremely smug look on Alex's face as they sparked up.

"So," Cody said, not wishing to beat about the bush, "You and your little burrito. How did it go?"

"For a straight guy...he knew what he was doing," Alex said, "Oh yeah boys...best thing was...he was hairy. Au Naturel...no manscaping in sight."

"Ewww," camped Josh, "Gross."

"Can it, twink bitch," Alex smirked, "Some of us like real men with hairy bits, not overgrown kids."

"Meow, Coddles, check her out, sharpened the claws," teased Josh, "So cut to the chase, hoe. Did Hunico top you...or did you have yourself some Mexican ass?"

"Both."

The boys went silent. Cody tossed his smouldering fag-end on the floor and lit another.

"You fucked Hunico's ass?" Josh gasped, "Eww...I heard he's hairy back there too."

"Yes he is...and he liked it." Alex said, "But oh em gee, boys...he fucked me so hard through that mattress beforehand."

"No noise complaints this time?" Cody smirked.

"Oh can it. Bitch. I hear you got fucked in the broom cupboard at the chamber!"

Cody just looked very pleased with himself. He correctly guess that Josh had told Alex via that Twitter thing.

"Yeah I did...pity the cleaners," he grinned.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Oh Alex, did Hunico fuck away all your brain cells?" camped Josh, "That boy spooges like Yellowstone Park on a hot day."

"Bit of a gusher are we?" Alex said, "So, you and Teddy ever up for a threesome?"

"You're shameless!" Josh giggled, also lighting another cig, "And yes, he is. He probably flooded that broom cupboard."

"Don't blame ya...public sex makes me cum like a train too!" Alex put in, "I hope for Teddy's sake that you wear a rubber when you top him...nothing worse than feeling it run down your leg...unless you're into.."

"DON'T SAY IT!" groaned Josh, cutting in before it got too X-rated.

Being at FCW had made Josh appreciate the filthy trash banter moments and other little things more and more. He was starting to find his feet at the developmental territory (obviously the best bit was having his boyfriend around) but he did miss the WWE. And as gross as Alex and Cody could be sometimes, it was part of the job and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Richie was zipping up his jacket and his gaze just fixed on the little man beside him, still bare-chested as he searched his bag for a top to wear.

"Stay topless if you like, I don't mind," Richie said, grinning.

"It's a bit cold out," Josh said, "But thank you."

He spotted the shirt Cody had bought him and smiled. He pulled it over his head.

"You need to wear white more," commented Richie, "Hot...what does it say...AWWWWWW!"

He pulled Josh into a big hug and kissed him. He'd seen the slogan and melted. So what? He was a sucker for little gestures like that.

"You're definitely this champ's choice," Richie grinned, "Can't wait to get you back home."

"Well, my motel room," Josh said, mewing as Richie groped his ass, feeling his cock harden.

"I'm stepping on the gas," purred Richie, "Been a long three days."

"Don't I know it," Josh mumbled, grinding against Richie.

"Easy tiger," Richie said, "Wait."

The short drive to Josh's room for the week was still too long for his liking. He yanked the younger man across the lobby and as soon as they were inside, his lips smacked on Richie's, grabbing at the muscular body with need and lust.

"Love you...missed you," panted Richie, "FUck this, do me."

He snapped down his sweatpants and bent over the bed, exposing his beautiful smooth golden ass. Josh stood behind Richie, rubbing his clammy hands all over the soft skin...RIchie was tempting him but he wanted cock. He hadn't been on bottom since the day he met Richie.

He pulled his own tracksuit bottoms down and pulled Richie up, whipping him around and grinding their half-naked bodies together briefly, drawing several moans out of Richie.

He threw Richie down on the bed. He kicked off his sneakers and his sweatpants.

"Spit on your dick," he panted.

"Get the lube, baby," Richie said, remembering all to well his first time and how vigoruous they'd been. And how much his ass hurt afterwards. Josh padded back to his and began to prep himself efficiently. He sauntered over and straddled those gorgeous golden legs. With a grunt, he lowered his slim yet powerful hips down and swallowed Richie in one. He hissed in pain...it had been a long time and still hurt a little.

But with a few snaps of his body Richie had hit his prostate. Josh began to ride him like a rodeo cowboy, moaning wantonly like a ten-dollar whore, arms locked around Richie's neck as he fucked himself on the younger man...Oh YES! It had been ages since he'd had this! Go on Richard! You know what he wants!

Richie knew that he was so horny that he would cum in under 5 minutes...he had to make this last.

"Stop...Joshy..." he panted.

Josh paused. He was panting alredy...alight with pleasure.

"Why?" he gasped.

Richie grinned. He gently stood up, supporting Josh and holding him in place...before turning and lowering him on the bed, onto his back. Instantly Josh's legs sprung up and clamped Richie in place, locking him like a vice. Fucking Josh in just this new, crisp, tight white V-neck tee..against his gold tan and numerous dark tattooes...this was heaven. Josh had never looked rawer and sexier in Richie's eyes. And yet his amazing smooth round bottom was as twink-like as ever...especially his tan lines.

"Fuck me, Richie. Fuck me. Fuck me like a man." Josh said, desparation in his voice.

RIchie duly began to oblige his beau, his hips pounding in and out, his pelvis repeatedly colliding with the white, super-soft and smooth skin of Josh's beautiful ass...it was no use...the legs holding him in place, the arms clinging to his neck, the impatient mews and cries leaving Josh's mouth...RIchie felt that boiling inside him...shooting through his legs...he let out a strangled cry...

Just as Richie started to cum...he drove deep inside...deep enough to hit THAT spot inside Josh...who howled painfully as a thick rope of semen splattered over the black letters spelling out 'CHAMP'...

"OH! OH! OH!"

"OOOHHHH!"

They'd orgasmed almost together.

"Oh God..." Richie gasped...coming down and gazing into those liquid blue eyes, "I love you. So much."

"Love you too..my Richie." Josh stared right back before softly connecting their lips once more.

"RUined your new shirt," commented Richie, smirking.

"Ah well, Coddles' Intercontinetal belt has about twenty layers of dry spooge all over it," grinned Josh, "Stay inside me if you like?"

"I'm fucking spent, baby," Richie said, pulling out and laying next to his boy, "Come here darling."

Josh mewed happily as Richie's arms wrapped tightly around his tiny body.

It had been a great week so far following Elimination Chamber. But in the arms of the boy he loved was alwyas going to be the best bit.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to sign off at some point! More JoshRichie, can't get enough of those two lately! Some Codiasi as well and another new notch on A-Ry's bedpost. I bet I'm the first to write Hunico into any fic...**

**I tried something new this time, the TV show-style intercutting between scenes. Not sure it has worked so I don't mind if you didn't like it.**

**As always, your opinions matter so PLEASE let me know what you think! xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

_Oh Lord...just two to go until Wrestlemania! I've just caught up with NXT the past 2 weeks (not this week's!) which was lucky actually! _

_Glad the new format of the last chapter wasn't off-putting as I know 'intercutting' a-la movies or TV shows in written fiction can be awful if not done properly._

_Smut. Some highly inappropiate language. Possible some of the crassest stuff I've written. Usual fare._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this one :)_

* * *

><p>Alex Riley was glad his match was over as he watched the main event for tonight's NXT (pleasingly between two ladies) on the screen in the locker room. His casual fuckbuddy was on commentary with Bateman, Regal and Josh as Maxine and Kaitlyn duked it out in the ring.<p>

Alex just couldn't take his eyes off the caddish, chiselled brunette man sat there, shirt open, making sleazebag comments and rubbing lotion on his tanned, perfect torso. Johnny Curtis was doing things to Alex's mind that right now were criminal. Alex's trunks were uncomfortably tight and he realised he was probably drooling.

"Why not just whip it out and have done with it?" snarked Cody Rhodes, who had just arrived, ready for the Smackdown taping later tonight.

"Oh shut up hoeface, you're just jealous," Alex hit back, "Anyway, not your show at the moment."

"Here to see Joshy anyway," Cody said, "I take it you won;t be hanging around?"

Kaitlyn pinned Maxine on the screen at that point. The match was over. Alex spotted Johnny leaving the announcers' table. Not waiting to hear Maxine's attempts at seducing Regal at the desk, the blonde hunk was on a mission. Johnny had set his pulse racing. He was hungry for that dick. He hadn't had any this past few days as he'd been busy on the road and plus, he jsut wasn't getting the hits he wanted on Grindr. He wasn't in the mood for bears or acid-tongued twinks, yet they were the only kind who seemed to be hitting him up of late. Where were all the hot, jacked, muscled tops hiding?

Cody grinned and took off after Alex, knowing that he would be deliberately getting in his way and he used the excuse of going to meet his bestie to grab a pre-Smackdown cigarette break.

Maxine was the first to saunter down the corridor despite being the last of the wrestlers to exit. She spotted Alex trying to look casual and smiled to herself. She knew all too well how mad Alex was about Johnny. In fact the only downside to NXT was having to work with that odious little man Justin Gabriel - still Maxine had got some revenge on him and made sure she definitely thwacked him one in their segment earlier tonight.

"Waiting for anyone?" she quipped to Alex.

"Just waitin' to see Josh," Alex said, almost convincingly broski-ish...until Cody laughed derisively behind him.

"Nice try muscle Mary," the Intercontinental Champion sneered, "Karlee, would you put him out his misery and just tell him where Curtis is?"

Maxine shook her head.

"I don't see why you don't just date him?" she said.

"Because he's a batty hoe," Cody said helpfully, "Tongue back in, there's a good boy, Alex."

Johnny Curtis was approaching, still in the open shirt and looking ultra-caddish and sexy. Alex was so horny now he wanted nothing more than for Cody and Maxine to bugger off.

"Cody's just jealous because I'm getting more dick than he is...shouldn't have broken Deebo's hand then should he?" he smirked back.

Maxine left at that point...the Divas locker room was catty at the best of times but some of the boys beggared belief.

"Sup Rhodes," drawled Johnny casually, "Waitin for your sister?"

"Where is Joshy?" asked Cody.

"Hey Coddles!" came that adorable high voice as Josh appeared out of a bathroom a few doors down, "Ugh is he still here? He's been slathering that fucking lotion on the whole time he was out there...oh hey Alex, enjoy the show?"

Alex just flipped the little man off. Cody practically grabbed him and hauled him away, the pair of them immediately launching into some smutty, bitchy banter, both giggling like a pair of middle-schoolers as they shot (good-natured) smirks at Alex and Johnny.

"Enjoy it, did you, Riley?" Johnny said, leaning against the wall, one again applying more lotion to his abs...slowly and sensuously. Alex just grinned as his cock once more sprang to life in his trunks.

"Wish I was smearing that all over you," Alex said.

"Go right ahead then," Johnny said, handing the bottle to Alex who glady squirted some of the lotion on his fingers.

"Oh...oooohh," groaned Alex as he began to massage it into those solid abs and pecs, "Johnny...I need you. In me. Now."

"Find us a room then, slut."

Alex just threw Johnny against the wall, sinking to his knees and unbuttoning Johnny's black trousers, eager to get at his prize. Johnny's dick sprang free and Alex's hot mouth instantly clamped over it.

"OHHH..." hissed Johnny. Riley was always SO GOOD.

Alex's head was bobbing back and forth, as he slurped and sucked Johnny off, one hand holding the older man's hips in place, the other gently tracing Johnny's balls and perineum. Alex released him and stood up before slipping his trunks down his thighs and turning around, bending over right in the corridor.

"Come on Johnny...you know what I want," he purred, "Gimme."

"Easy, easy, tiger," drawled Johnny, reaching forward and stroking a finger between Alex's delicious ass cheeks, "I hear you nailed Hunico after Elimination Chamber? Not enough for you was I? Whore?"

"Ohhhh Johnny," mewed Alex, resisting the urge to start fisting his cock...Johnny's talking could get him off alone, never mind his slow, torturous stroking.

"Want me to fuck you? Need it do you?" teased Johnny, spitting on his hand, "Want me to pound you right here in the corridor where ANYONE can find you?"

"Yes please...use me..." moaned Alex, "I'm a slut. Fuck me. Give me what I deserve."

"Then fucking shut the fuck up!" snarled Johnny, smacking Alex's bottom hard. The big man moaned with glee at the blow and resultant stinging on his tanned skin. Johnny threw his pants and boxers down to his ankles, getting harder and harder at the thrill of this situation...the scent of sweat from Alex...the whiff of testosterone in the air...the cold lino floor and painted breeze-block walls...the constant danger of being caught by a road agent or indeed ANYONE.

Johnny reached out to stroke Alex's jawline...the man rubbed against his touch before sucking on two of his fingers...fuck Alex was literaly programmed to be a total whore. When Johnny decided his digits were sufficiently slicked, he reached back between Alex's legs and began to scissor his still-tight hole. Alex gasped and moaned as Johnny prepped him. Sex with this man was always hot...but in a corridor. Alex loved being nailed in public. It made him cum harder.

"Bareback me, Johnny. Fill me."

Johnny spat on his hand...hang on. He picked up the bottle of lotion and applied it to his cock. He cared about Riley enough not to risk hurting him. He'd been fucking this slut in white boots on and off for a while now (he'd not cared about coughing up that fine...Alex had enjoyed himself too much, that was all..and that could only be a compliment on Johnny's manhood really) and was starting to feel a bit of affection for him...was Johnny a little jalous about Alex fucking (and being fucked by) Hunico 10 days ago?

Alex pushed back..Johnny pushed forward...this wasn't about romance...this was merely a fuck. A transaction. Coupling to release some tension.

Alex's hands were against the wall, asJohnny pounded him from behind...he kept wiggling his hips, trying to get Johnny to hit his G-spot...he'd once called it his "man-clit" and rather than gross Johnny out...it had made the brunette fuck him that much harder. They weren't your typical gay couple that was for sure.

"Make me spaff...please...Johnny.." Alex gasped.

Johnny really got off on Alex's filthy mouth during sex...this guy was like a drug. And such...a TIGHT asshole...he could take everything Johnny had to offer..and more. Johnny was starting to sweat as he really began to nail Alex now...the younger man mewing, gasping and moaning shamelessly, utter obscenities leaving his mouth...too crass to print.

"Oh fuck...gonna...gonna.."

"FILL ME!" barked Alex, rearing back and clenching tightly as Johnny drove deeply into him...growling and groaning mannishly as he succumbed to his orgasm. The warmth shooting inside Alex...the pressure on his prostate...he fucked himself a couple more times whilst Johnny was still hard...and groaned as a long rope of semen shot out his cock and splattered on the floor.

"OOH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAH!" Alex squealed as he throughly rode it out. At last..he was done. He settled against Johnny and turned to sloppily kiss him.

* * *

><p>Cody and Josh were at this point on the floor, howling with silent mirth, clutching their stomachs. Alex surely didn't just do and say all that did he? Talk about coming back at the wrong time!<p>

"Did...did you...ever...hear...?" Josh gasped, "How...how...romantic!"

"Joshhy...Joshy...sssshhh!" Cody choked, tears rolling down his cheeks, "He'll hear us!"

"Oh God! Oh dear..." Josh was struggling to calm down, "Coddles...we mustn't...he's our friend!"

"He said...SPAFF!" Cody howled, "Oh my...why didn't I film it?"

"SSSH! CODDLES!" Josh said, coughing on his own laughter as he heard soft footsteps, "He's coming!"

Too late. Alex had rounded the corner, just pulling up his trunks, on his way to the bathroom when he spotted Cody and Josh. Bright red. Tears down their cheeks. And coughing, failing to hide their amusement.

"Jealous are we, bitches?" he snarked, looking very pleased with himself.

"No..no...spaffhead," Cody snorted, causing Josh to lose it once more. Alex just continued to smirk He didn't care. They were just making fun of him because they hadn't had any sex for a couple of days!

"At least we're sayin' it to his FACE!" Josh managed to gasp before once more dissolving into howls of laughter.

"GOOD ONE!" Cody grabbed Josh's arm.

Alex felt really uncomfortable. A twinge shot through his lower body. He needed to find that bathroom. Was just down that way. He dashed away and slapped open the door, barricading himself into a cubicle.

By now Josh and Cody were starting to calm down now the joke had passed.

"Where did he go?" asked Josh.

"Bathroom...bet he did it bareback," Cody said.

"Oh I see...he's going to..."

"Void his babies?" Cody said.

"URGH! Coddles, do you have to?" groaned Josh, "You're disgusting."

"Least I don't call my jizz 'spaff'!" Cody snarked back.

A member of the crew approached them at that moment.

"Five minutes until Smackdown," she said, "Mathews, they need you at the desk now."

"Sure," Josh said, adjusting his tie, "Smell you in a while then, bitch."

"Can't wait," Cody said.

Cody was due to be on commentary tonight and Josh was wetting himself with excitement...he loved it when his bestie got on the desk with him! And especially as Josh now sat at the edge rather than the middle...even better! Cole and Booker, plus the people immediately sat behind them won't know what's hit them!

Cody watched Josh's retreating jacket-clad back and felt a pang. He was surprised that his best friend hadn't noted Ted's absence today so he hadn't told him why. Ted had broken his ankle quite severely and would be out of action for the forseeable future. Cody had hidden his distress and obviously convincingly enough to fool Josh. He supposed it had resulted in him being a bit of a bitch to Alex...he did wonder if he had crossed the line a tad with his teasing. Although the older blonde had given it right back to him, Cody felt guilty.

But for now he had to focus on his skit for tonight. More teasing of Big Show and then time on commentary with Josh.

* * *

><p>The show had wrapped and Josh dashed backstage to find Cody. He'd picked up a vibe from his best friend when he'd joined him and even when the cameras weren't on him, he'd maintained his stoic demeanour and stayed thoroughly in-character. Josh was a touch disappointed they hadn't got to muck about but he supposed Hunter was watching them like a hawk after last time they got together at the announcer's table!<p>

Luckily he located Cody in the locker room, sat on the bench, still in full white ring gear, watching a video on his iPad.

"What ya watching?" Josh asked, settling next to the ravenette. Cody angled the device so Josh could see.

A grainy Youtube rip of Cody's Night Of Champions 2008 match, where he turned on Bob Holly to align with Teddy for the first time. Josh was staggered at just how skinny and young his best friend looked there when it was just over 3 years ago.

"Green was so not your colour," Josh said.

Cody just smiled limply. Wow.

"Baby boy, what's up?" asked Josh, "You were so hyper before the show, but when you came down next to me you were really quiet. What's the matter? More to the point, where's Teddy? Not seen him all night!"

"Now you noticed," Cody said, "He's broken his ankle."

Cody's eyes were wet with tears. Josh wanted to hug him. He always worried so whenever Ted hurt himself. He put a small arm around the younger man's big shoulders comfortingly, nuzzling him,mirroring how Cody had been to him when he'd been upset.

"How bad is he?" asked Josh.

"Out of action for the foreseeable future, got to go for surgery in 2 weeks...for his shoulder!" Cody said mournfully, "Joshy...I'm worried about him. First his wrist now his ankle. I miss him."

"Awww..." commented Josh, looking at the video, the goo-goo eyes then-Cody was making at then-Ted was so obvious he was surprised the dirt-sheets hadn't gone wild back then! Ted was so good at playing the cocky upstart on the mic. But seriously Cody - bright green?

"We'd just started seeing each other when we did that," Cody said.

"I remember, I was there, Coddles," Josh said, "You looked like such a twink back then...now look at you, all jacked up. You must be bigger than Teddy now."

Cody smiled some more.

* * *

><p>Ted DiBiase was presently at his Missisippi home, taking time off due to his bad ankle. He looked at his camouflage-patterned cast and he chuckled to himself. He'd asked his fans on Twitter whether he should get orange or camo, and most of them said orange...Cody insisted he get camo. So what else could he do? Anything to make his baby boy happy!<p>

There was sod-all on telly, and Ted was bored. He'd had a wander with his scooter-thingy earlier and his dad had been great, but still. He was itching to go for a hike or fishing. Just something to get out the house for a bit.

"What am I gonna do with myself, hey." he said, to the only person who could listen these days - his adorable dog Riggs.

Riggs just barked in response, his soft blonde head nodding almost in understanding.

The door bell rang at that point, making the dog bark some more and chase his tail excitedly as if to say "DADDY! DADDY! PEOPLE! GO SEE!"

Ted heaved himself up off the sofa and located his mobility aid, pushing himself across the spacious lounge towards the porch. He recognised the figure outside even through the frosted glass of the front door instantly and his heart leapt with joy, unable to stop the big goofy grinn spreading across his face.

"Back off, Riggs," he snapped as he struggled to open the door, the dog getting right in his way. He pulled it open to reveal Cody, grey sleeveless, baggy shorts, shades, big bunch of flowers in his hand and an enormous smile on his pretty face.

"Hey baby boy," Ted said simply, opening his arms and pulling Cody into them.

"Mind the roses," Cody huffed as he eagerly accepted the hug, nuzzling his head into Ted's shoulder.

"Awww...you really didn't need to, but thank you," Ted said, taking the bouquet.

"Teddy...let me...you concentrate on taking it easy," Cody said, stepping into the house and kicking off his comically oversized trainers (the same ones he wore for that dumb-bell photoshoot that was all over the net and in WWE Magazine a month or two ago). Ted just chuckled. He was only slightly and temporarily impaired, but he knew the best way to handle this was just let Cody do his thing and mother him. He scooted his way slowly but surely back into the living room, where Cody was busy putting the roses into a vase before waiting by the sofa, ready to help Ted back on to it. Ted quite enjoyed it really as Cody lifted him up and deftly placed him back on the sofa before kneeling in front of him, his blue eyes blinking adorably as he took in the somewhat handicapped blonde.

"Hello," Ted said, grinning stupidly.

"Hey Teddy," Cody said, leaning down and stealing a soft kiss..a very deep and intimate one before bustling around, picking up a couple of empty beer cans and crisp packets and tossing them into the bin. Ted chuckled again. Only his Codes would come see him whilst he was laid up..and then start tidying his living room.

"And by the way," Cody said, as he started bashing some cushions, "Being an invalid does not justify you wearing_ that _indoors."

"What?" asked Ted playfully.

"You know what...that THING you've got on your head!" Cody said, pointing to Ted's visor, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sit down baby boy, you've had a long trip," Ted said, "Forget the coffee and come give me some love."

Cody definitey didn't need telling twice. He threw the cushion he was holding down and padded over, where Ted reached up and pulled the brunette to him, their faces gently rubbing as Ted's arms closed around the grey-clad body.

"I worry, Teddy," Cody murmured softly.

"I know, I know, little worrier, aren;t you?" Ted said, "Where would I be without you, hey?"

"Unable to tie your laces," Cody said, a flash of impish glee in his blue eyes. Ted chuckled and pecked his pouty lips.

"So where's your road husband?" asked Ted.

"FCW Teddy, keep up," Cody said, "Went over there yesterday to see him in action...he's good. He's wasted over there,. should be kicking the mid-card's ass and challenging me for my title. Not that stupid lug Show."

"I don';t know why they made you and him feud," Ted said, "He's a nice guy but in the ring he just drags talent down...shame you and Dustin didn't get a Mania match."

"I would much rather face Joshy at Mania...or Gabriel..kick that cuntbag's ass on the grandest stage of them all," Cody said.

"Wouldn't you rather face me at Mania?" grinned Ted, chuckling a little as Cody nuzzled him some more. He was such a big softie. Big being the operative word these days.

"Teddy, we've had our Mania moments...I'd love to put Joshy through his paces, show all those fans he's more than just a chew toy commentator. Last year what was his Mania moment? Getting Stunned and picked on by a has-been old man who only gets excited when a woman old enough to be his grand-daughter gets in a ring? That whole Cole Lawler match was a total clusterfuck!"

"Funny how you never brag about your big win against Mysterio," Ted said as Cody softly decorated his cheek with kisses.

"That's by-the-by," Cody said, "Love you Teddy bear. Have you eaten?"

"Had a chilli dog for breakfast," Ted said.

"Teddy," Cody scolded, "Sit. Let me make you some lunch. Can't have you slacking."

"Coddles, not in the mood for protein bars," Ted said, "Just got a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Let me do you one of my specials," Cody said eagerly, springing up and padding to the kitchen, instantly getting busy. Ted fired up his phone, laughing to himself and shaking his head. Bless Cody and his mothering. Not that the blonde was going to complain about being looked after - you could never call Cody Runnels neglectful. A pain in the ass perhaps, but never neglectful.

By the sound of clattering and the cursing as his fingers touched heating metal, Ted guess Cody had found his George Forman grill. Within five minutes, a beaming Cody returned with a toasted, pressed sandwich on a plate...even cut up into small triangles. Ted smiled again. So cute.

He took a bite. Ooh. Peanut butter and mashed banana. Nice.

"Like it?" grinned Cody, "A good combination of protein, vitamins and carbs. And healthier than PBJ."

Apart from his love for childish cereals, Cody always rigorously made sure his meals were nutritionally balanced and would often scold Ted for eating too many calories.

"Says the man who enjoys that bright blue shit cereal and fucking white hot chocolate drinks!" Ted said, taking another large bite.

Cody blew Ted a large raspberry as he watched him polish off the sandwich. As soon as Ted finished, Cody resumed his place on the sofa, cuddling up to his beloved Southern gentleman.

"What's the reward for this time?" joked Ted. Cody was very cuddly (more so than usual) today.

"Nothing..I miss you, Teddy," Cody said, nuzzling his head into the warm shoulder once more, "Love you. Love you. Love you."

"Awww," Ted cooed, "You big softie."

They continued to just lie there for a little bit, Riggs laying in the corner of the room, dozing. It wasn't long before Cody's kisses started to get a bit heavier, and Ted could clearly feel the hardness poking into him through Cody's nylon shorts.

Cody slid off the sofa and knelt in front of Ted, his nimble hands making light work of Ted's khaki three-quarters, slipping them down and being careful to not disturb the cast. Ted's hardon sprang free, the blonde moaning...it had been ages since he'd had some attention from his baby boy.

Cody got a big cheeky grin going as he started to jack Ted off.

"Coddles...hang on...not in front of Riggs," Ted said, "Feels weird."

Cody huffed and marched over to the dog.

"Hey little guy, go play in garden," he said, picking up one of the labrador's toys and squeaking it. The dog sprang up like he'd been scalded and bounded over to Cody, who, with an impish smirk on his mischievous little face, led Riggs to the French windows, opened them and tossed the toy out into the enormous back garden. The blonde dog eagerly bounded out after it, and Cody shut the door to, pulling the drapes across so they were definitely alone..and the dog was happy.

Ted couldn't belive what a scamp Cody was! But he couldn't deny he'd been craving a moment with his boy.

Cody began to strip off, his ripped body even more appealing to Ted than normal...watching Smackdown on his laptop and pausing on closeups of Cody's ass and crotch in his matches when jacking off just wasn't cutting it anymore. Nothing compared to the real thing right here in front of him.

Cody padded over and began to undress Ted, helping him out of his clothes, leaving him in his visor, before gently laying his naked body on top of Ted, planting soft kisses on Ted's lips, his blue eyes alight with glee.

"Miss me?" he asked innocently.

"You got no idea how much, baby boy," growled Ted as Cody began to grind their cocks together, before scooting down wards and clamping his hot mouth over Ted's length, his eyes fixed on his beloved as he began to suck him off.

Ted moaned and gasped...even just a week or so without this...he soon missed it. And then he opened his mouth to protest when Cody released him and padded back over to his bag, bending over naughtily, Ted getting a delicious view of that ass.

Cody returned with a condom and sachet of lube. Ted smiled naughtily back at him. Trust Cody to come prepared! He tossed the rubber to Ted and tore the lube sachet open with his teeth, and began to prepare himself. Once he was sufficiently lubed, he straddled Ted and lowered his body down, gasping as the thick girth entered him.

"You don't have to do all the work," moaned Ted, his hands resting on Cody's hips.

"Sh," Cody said, "Enjoy it Teddybear...enjoy me."

And he slowly began to ride Ted, gently moving his body up, down, forward, backward...gasping as Ted touched him in those deep, sensitive places...those walls clamping around Ted's cock...he wasn't gonna last...too long with just his hand...Cody was such a little vixen today. He began to thrust upwards, still holding Cody in place, those baby-smooth thighs locked to his sides (yep, Cody had gone back to manscaping).

_Oh Teddy! Ohhhh..._Even when he was laid up, he still made Cody feel on top of the world...he reached down and yanked the visor off Ted's head...the blonde's hair ruffled. Cody leaned forward and began to steal more kisses...he was close, oh-so-close...he'd not jerked off for a couple of days so he could 'save up' for his Teddy...oh fuck...he was going to come...

Ted felt the warm splash on his abs before Cody's loud cry split the air...suddenly Cody got a truly naughty grin and locked himself in place...managing to halt his orgasm. In a split second, he grabbed the visor, and aimed his cock at it.. jerking vigorously...crying out once more and released all over it.

The sight of Cody reaching orgasm always was the thing what sent Ted over the edge...he groaned and drove upwards into Cody, growling as he came hard inside him...so long...he wished they could have gone on for longer...Cody was so sensual when he wanted to be...and he didn't always have to be the screamer. Much as Ted liked hearing his boy make lots of noise, when he was the sensuous lover he was just as sexy.

"I love you," he gasped, pulling Cody down to him and kissing him deeply.

"Love you more."

"I love you more."

"Hush," Cody said, gently lifting his body up, "Fucking hell Teddy, filled that up didn't you?"

"Don't spoil it, you!" Ted groaned as Cody giggled, "And, you can wash my visor by hand!"

Cody continued to giggle mischeivously..he had rather...soaked the visor.

"Whoopsie," he said, a big grin just like the kind he'd been wearing on TV of late plastered across his face. Ted always got a warm fuzzy feeling inside when Cody came out and cheesed all over the ring...that grin was just pure mischeif, and so Cody. Sure his on-screen persona was arrogant nutcase but that was the real Codes shining through the facade as far as Ted was concerned.

"Come, come," Ted said, shuffling over so Cody could cuddle up once more, which the young brunette gladly accepted, Ted kissing the short dark hair as Cody made himself comfy, "Rest your head."

* * *

><p>In Columbus, Ohio, little Josh Mathews had just come from an impromptu training match with Stephen and Jericho who were main-eventing tonight's Smackdown. Jericho had offered to make it a Triple Threat and plus he was curious to see what the commentary boy was made of. He'd showered and was now in his grey suit ready for tonight as of course he was doing NXT and half of Superstars too. Luckily for now he had some time to spare so he was busy texting (or rather, sexting) Richie.<p>

_**From: Richiekins**_

_stop torturing me, u :P cant wait 2 c u 2morrow...my body is ready LMAO_

_**To: Richiekins**_

_it better be haha...wots it 2 b? my cock or my ass?_

_**From: Richiekins**_

_no contest...can't wait to have u inisde me...makin me scream :P Big boi :P:P_

Josh flushed even though nobody was watching.

_**To: Richiekins**_

_stop it :( love u. Lots and lots like jelly tots :D:D xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**From: Richiekins**_

_love u lots more...i wuvvles u hehehe :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Josh couldn't help but feel ultra-warm and fuzzy inside! He'd never been this sappy in a relationship before but Richie just did this to him! He decided to see where his bestie was at.

_**To: Codfish**_

_oi. Bitch. where are u? xx_

_**From: Codfish**_

_in catering u moron :P:P got news 4 u XD xx_

Josh was on his feet in a trice and making his way towards catering. He spied Cody instantly, already in his ring gear, jacket zipped up and piling his plate with some Greek salad, talking animatedly to Alex, who was sporting another of his numerous basketball jerseys over his own ring gear, looking more and more like a walking Skittle.

"Sup hoes," Josh said.

Cody of course hugged Josh, as he always did in greeting. Alex just grinned.

"So what's the news...and eww Coddles, really? That salad bears no resemblance to a true Greek salad."

"There's olives and feta, so can it," Cody said, "Anyway it's the healthiest thing they've got. Sit. Got big news."

"It is big," put in Alex, "You'll never believe it."

Josh grabbed a plate and loaded it with some meatballs in a far-too-red-for-his-liking Marinara sauce before sitting down with the two much-bigger men, removing his jacket just in case.

"By the way," Alex said, "I'm the latest Superstar Toys person. Goes up tonight."

"Do the website allow footage of random bears you've been fucked by?" smirked Josh, "Not very PG...spaffhead."

Alex just smirked. He enjoyed their teasing. They were just jealous anyway!

"Joshy...my news!" whined Cody.

"Go on then, put me out my misery," Josh said, shovelling a meatball into his mouth. Blech. Dogfood tasted better than this.

"I'm...getting Twitter," Cody said.

"What?" Josh said, face bearing an expression mock horror, "_You_?"

"Yup, so hit me up, bitch." Cody said, "I'm waiting."

"What's the handle?"

"_**CodyRhodesWWE**_," Cody said, "One word."

"Oh how original," snarked Josh, tapping it into his phone and searching, "Found you. Oh, you clearly didn't write the bio. And no tweets yet?"

"I told him he should join hashtag team bottom!" Alex grinned.

"As if, people who use it as a hookup site make me sick," Cody said, "Anyway Joshy, your bio's hardly a trailblazer in wit...'as seen on various programs'...and you barely update yourself!'

"That's because I have two," Josh sighed, "A personal one, and my 'sanitised' SFW one."

"SFW?" Cody asked.

"Safe for work, d'ah," Alex said, "Coddles, for a gaming and comic Trekkie supergeek you are stuck in the Eighties!"

"The Eighties rocked," pouted Cody, "And call me a Trekkie again, your head is going straight into that bowl of chilli."

Josh loved it when Alex wound Cody up.

"What's your casual Twitter name?" Cody asked.

"Oh God, you wouldn't think this idiot has been my best friend for the last 5 years," sighed Josh, "_**Lomberger80**_, not exciting but I don't want them upstairs finding out."

Cody found the profile and began to read...oh yes this was far more interesting than his _**'wwejoshmathews' **_one. It was full of soppy tweets about Richie, actually! And yes, he had _**#teambottom **_in the bio.

"How many of you have these secret ones?" he asked.

"A few of us," Alex said, "Mine's _**SayItToMyAss**_, same as my Grindr, just be warned...it's NSFW."

"And that means..?"

"Not safe for work, keep up, Spocky," Alex smirked, "OW!"

Cody had kicked him under the table. He found the profile.

"Alex...when I said people who use it as a hookup site...I meant you too...eww," Cody complained, "And by the way, you're violating the Trades Descriptions act on many levels if you call yourself a straight-acting, muscle bottom. Muscle fucking Mary more like. I could re-write your bio for you...be much pithier and accurate."

"No thanks," smirked Alex, "You'd just troll all my followers."

"Damn right, I would," Cody smirked.

"So, what's your first tweet then?" Josh persisted.

"Actually I'm not officially joining until Sunday afternoon," Cody smirked, "As told to the WWE website."

"Oh God, you are a pain in the ass," Josh sighed, "What poor schmuck's gonna be your ghost-tweeter? You blatantly aren't gonna do 'em yourself. Even your dad writes his own...by the way I hope you're following him."

"Yeah I am," sighed Cody, "I only got it because Vince made me, and so I can keep up with how Teddy's getting on."

"How is he?" asked Alex.

"You follow him on Twitter, you tell me," snarked Cody, "Still recovering from his shoulder, he made me take a photo of him looking all pathetic in his stocking so he could show his followers. I hate how he's missing Mania."

"He'll be cheering you on, don't worry," Josh said, "Who you got tonight? Not seen the rest of the running order yet."

"Fucking Khali," complained Cody.

"You might make that lug watchable then," Josh said, "I'll try and big you up."

"Hey Joshy," Alex put in, "Ever been to the forums on_ JustUsBoys _lately?"

"I stopped using that place when Richie came along," Josh said, "Why?"

"Apart from WWE Fakes, there's 30 pages of gays gushing over all the hot wrestlers...Coddles is very popular."

"I have Tumblr, well aware," Cody bitched, "The Cody Rhodes tag can be horrific. What are WWE Fakes?"

"Jesus I know it's taken you this long to get Twitter but I thought even you would know what they are!" Josh said, "Basically people take scenes from gay porn and photoshop our heads, well your heads, on them."

"Lots of you," Alex put in, "Usually with Randy...topping him as well! Clearly they don't know you. Lots of me too. A few have put you with Michael."

"So that's what they're calling them, they appear on my Tumblr dash," Cody said, chuckling, "Is there a link? Show me! NOW!"

Alex text him the link. Cody reached under the table and pulled up his iPad.

"You brought that to Catering?" Josh said.

"If Alex wasn't here, needed something to read in case Santino tries to include me on his stupid YouTube show," Cody said.

He had not been amused when he'd been featured and his expressions weren't acted! Especially as he'd been eating at the time and halfway though a comic on his Kindle app. He opened the link. A twenty page thread. He began to browse.

"Oh. My. God...honestly if you're so twisted, you're going to fantasise about me topping Randal, at least make it look real...that looks nothing like his or my bodies!" he said, howling with laughter, "Why are they making me the top?"

"It gets worse," Alex said, "They have Mike being topped by my ex!"

"HAHA!" Cody had found the picture Alex was referencing, "That's actually scarily real...oh these are priceless! Oh...yeah I have a photoshop app!"

He shot a wicked smirk at Josh who blushed.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Josh said.

"Why? It's funny, and look how many have besmirched my good name with these godawful creations?" Cody said, "Some of them are awesome but others just look stupid..and why aren't there any of Teddy? Not pretty enough for their tastes?"

"You submit one of me...I will burn your entire Fantastic Four collection," Josh said.

Cody had already opened the app.

"Alex, who should we have him fucking?" he asked, "Found the perfect porn picture too."

Josh just facepalmed.

"Someone really random...Swagger!" Alex said, "Or Ziggler."

"No. No...just no," Josh said.

"Oh yeah...you fucked Ziggles once," Cody said.

"And Jake...if you remember," Josh said quietly.

"Might just do you with Teddy," Cody grinned, "He needs more fakery-love...how about this one...Joshy this twink is so you..and a big daddy fucking him...oh yeah Teddy."

His finger was darting masterfully over the screen as he got to work, Alex laughing, Josh mortified.

"There we go, done!" Cody said about ten minutes later.

It was the crudest Photoshop job ever but on an iPad, what did he expect?

"Coddles, I hate you," Josh said.

"You'll love me more...just sent it to Richie," grinned Cody.

"Cody Garrett Runnels...you are fucking dead!" groaned Josh.

"Could be worse, could have done you with Slater!" Alex chuckled.

Cody's eyes lit up.

"Next one...thanks Alex, you are forgiven for calling me Spocky. Just."

"I don't think so," Josh said, snatching Cody's iPad from him at just the right second.

"Joshy...give it back," Cody said.

Josh knew how possessive Cody was over his gadgets and his comics (and his dolls, or action figures as he called them). For someone so nerdy, it was always amusing to Josh how the brunette refused to join Twitter. He handed the device back to his friend. Just as his phone vibrated.

_**From: Richiekins**_

_LMFAO...just seen that pic rhodes did of u and ted..actually got hard tho 2 :P:P xxxx_

"Did he like it?" Cody grinned.

"See for yourself," Josh said, showing his friend the text. Cody chuckled.

"Wonder if he's into swinging?" he asked, "I have you, he gets Teddy."

"Please do that, and film it!" Alex put in.

"Er...how about NO," Josh said, "Nobody's touching my Richie."

"Awwwww...look how possessive he's become," Alex teased, "You do realise I worked with him when I was in FCW...I saw him before you! He was a real hottie then as well!"

"Shut up!" complained Josh, "Been seeing Johnny today?"

"Of course," smirked Alex, "We actually came to Colombus yesterday...had a hotel room together. I think he wants to date me. Wasn't so...caddish."

"Nothing wrong in that, he is bi, and you're obviously a good lay," Cody said, "Wouldn't hurt y'know."

"I like keeping him at arm's length...hot though he is. I still like no-strings sex," Alex said, "By the way, you do realise one of our refs is gay?"

"No...no way!" Josh said, "Which one?"

"Angry boy," Cody put in, "The hot one. You didn't know? Wow Joshy, that's one gayboy in this company you've NOT had!"

"And how would Alex know?" snarked Josh.

Alex just looked very pleased with himself.

"Because tonight I'm taking him home with me...he's very well hung. I've seen the heat he packs in those black pants."

"Oh my lord," Josh said, "You're hitting on officials now?"

"Joshy, that ref's hot," Cody said, "I would, if I was single perhaps. Actually the hottest ref we had was Brett."

"Oh you WOULD say that!" Josh said, "Only you would carry the horn for a ref because you're banging his big brother!"

"We're engaged Joshy, stop casualising our relationship please," Cody scolded.

"Look, here;'s his Grindr profile," Alex said, showing them his phone. Sure enough, the young dark-haired 'angry' referee had a profile.

_Travelling top. Like str8-acting men..and muscles ;)_

"Then why in God's name is he hooking up with you?" snarked Cody, "He likes them straight-acting, not big screaming fairies who basically shit sparkling rainbows and pots of gold...when they're not shitting out jizz."

"CODDLES!" groaned Josh, "I was still eating! I hate you."

Cody just smirked.

"Doing you some good Joshy, those meatballs are mechanically-separated chicken slurry and that sauce is blatantly artificially coloured," he said, "Eat some real food with actual nutrition in."

"And since when has fucking Boo-berry been touted as an alternative to granola?" Josh hit back, "Your argument is invalid. So can it. Bitch."

Cody wasn't even listening as he'd opened up Alex's video on the YouTube sight.

"You're shameless, Riley," he was saying, "Look at me with my basketballs and all my jerseys...how many of those have you worn when being fucked hard?"

"Several?" Alex grinned, "Oh by the way...I had the cameraman after we'd wrapped as well."

"You didn't?" gasped Josh.

"Yup. I asked for him. He's bi-curious, done a few men. Said if he wanted to come out to Tampa I'd make it worth his while!"

"And was it worth _your_ while?" snarked Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I really have to cut off now but I could write pages and pages of these three boys just bantering with each other. So Cody...and Twitter, hey?<strong>

**Perfect material for this fic, and I like the idea that some of them have a second account that they keep from managements' eyes now WWE have gone social media mad! **

**I'm sorry if I went too much with the smutty gay humour but it's not something you see in other slash work so I'm just trying to keep originality this far into the story!**

**I'll try and make the final two chapters longer and perhaps a bit more happening.**

**Can't wait to see what you think! xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

_Here we are then, the penultimate chapter! Obviously now the timeline has 'caught up' so to speak, expect it to be shaped organically by whatever the creative team have planned to some extent. If this has been delayed it's because I want to make the most of the precious final two._

* * *

><p>Johnny Curtis and his tag partner for the night, Maxine were sat at a table in catering, the large tanned hulk of a man unable to take his eyes over the beautiful Adonis sat in the far corner, giggling and larking about with Cody Rhodes and Josh Mathews. Johnny had heard through the grapevine that Alex had a date with that ref tonight and he was smarting more about it than he first realised. And it was showing.<p>

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Maxine said as Johnny once again glanced across the room.

"I don't do dates...I'm not a pussy," Johnny snapped.

"I only asked," Maxine replied, holding her hands up, "Doesn't take anyone with half a brain to realise that you want A-Ry."

"He's an awesome lay, that's all," Johnny said, knowing he was kidding himself more than he was her.

"Right," Maxine snarked, "And you weren't pissed when Celeste told you about his date with the ref one bit?"

Johnny's face burned. Why had he been so obvious?

"I don't know why you'd want to go there," continued Maxine, "Alex is a good guy...but he's a slut. Everyone knows that. And I bet he's high maintenance."

"I like that, keeps things fresh," Johnny said.

"He'd get bored of you and find some other big beefcake to sit on," Maxine said, "You're better off finding someone else."

Meanwhile, back at the Table Of Gay, Josh had excused himself for the bathroom, leaving Alex alone with Cody. And the Intercontinental Champion had noticed Johnny gawping from the other side of the room. He picked up on the vibes instantly. He too, was starting to agree with Teddy and was confused as to why Alex din't just swallow his pride and ask out Johnny. The brunette man was Alex's type to a tee - muscular, manly, chiselled and from what Cody could see, very stacked down below. And he was bigger than Alex. Why was Alex wasting his time bending over for cameramen and referees when he wasn't whoring his body out on Grindr, when he had sheer male perfection in the form of Johnny who wanted him all to himself?

Cody would have done anything to be with Ted back in the day, and when he realised that Ted liked him as well...he'd been the happiest boy in the WWE. Ted was perfection in Cody's eyes...everything a man should be. Johnny and Alex could join their ranks as the WWE's power male-male couples if they wanted. They had the looks, charisma and moves.

"Someone's looking at you, Mary," he smirked.

"Can it. Spocky." Alex shot back.

A shorter dark-haired man had wandered over at that point, already dressed in the standard-issue black track pants and black-and-white striped tee. Alex's hook-up for the night, the angry and hot referee.

Alex just grinned lasciviously at his prey. He may be the one taking the dick but he was calling the shots. This man had no idea what would hit him after the shows.

"Hey," the ref drawled, cockily

"Well hello...big boy," Alex camped back, "Can't wait until wrap-time."

He grabbed the dark man's crotch. Cody raised his eyebrows. Talk about indiscreet...fuckin' Vince could walk by and see that!

"You sure you ain't a vers?" the ref continued, "Never had a bigger bottom before."

"In for a treat," Alex said, groping once more, "See you later."

The ref clicked his tongue and winked at Alex before sauntering away.

"Kevin Kiley, you are fucking shameless," Cody said.

"Jealous?" Alex smirked.

Cody regarded the older man with a look that almost resembled pity. Alex caught it and was a little confused.

"Actually," Cody said, "I'm not. Let's cut the crap and the gay shit for a minute. I said this to Joshy whom I love as much as any of my brothers so I got no problem with saying it to you. Everytime you fuck some random schmuck they take a piece of you. How many guys have you been with since you split with Evan?"

Alex actually had to stop and think. He had no idea. Johnny...John Cena...Hunico and they were just amongst colleagues. The cameraman for the WWE Youtube channel. The bears. Various Grindr tricks. Maybe, just maybe, Cody was talking sense.

"I don't honestly know," Alex said, "But should it matter? Maybe I'm just not into relationships. Don't like letting people inside my head."

"Joshy told me that before he hooked up with MIke, despite their whole thing being a train wreck, he felt empty. Do you not feel that?"

"I dunno...Cody, in case you've forgotten, we're men. Men don't talk about feelings. If I'm suffering, I'll let you know, OK?"

Cody sighed.

"Fine," he said, "Just remember who was there for you when Beardie made you feel about as worthy as a fly on dog shit."

"Okay, okay," Alex said, "I get it."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Cody said, "I have a fiance to call."

He stood up and threw his plate in the trash before leaving Catering. Alex still sat at the table, now genuinely starting to think about his actions over the past few months. But he'd made a promise to that ref. And promises must never be broken, especially when it came to booty calls.

* * *

><p>It had been a long week and Josh was still reeling from the latest development in his working life - amidst horrible rumours that FCW was being shut down with immediate effect, the little man was now genuinely worried that his in-ring career would once again grind to a halt. Although from 2002 to 2011 he'd been perfectly content with just commentating, ring announcing and the backstagey stuff (apart from his 2004 matches on Smackdown obviously), now he'd been competing semi-regularly and most recently, virtually full-time in FCW, he didn't want this to be cut off.<p>

But he'd been assured by bigwigs that he was safe and wasn't going to be sent packing...he was still contracted to WWE after all as an announcer, so until any further news came, he was to continue attending FCW from Wednesdays to Sundays as normal.

He was most excited about Thursday, because guess who was making her formal in-ring return finally?

Oh yes. Layla was stepping back into the ring.

Josh had been training with his best lady friend for a few weeks now when he was at developmental, sometimes under the watchful eye of Dusty Rhodes...Layla had updated her move set as well and Josh was itching to see her in proper action.

But for now he had to be content with being a commentator as it was NXT, Superstars and Smackdown tonight. Cody wasn't wrestling but he had a couple of appearances.

The two troublemakers were sat outside in the glorious sunshine, enjoying their customary smokes.

"Alright for some, you virtually got tonight off, bitch," Josh complained to his best friend.

"Can it," Cody said, "You just concentrate on perfecting your craft while FCW is still with us."

"Alright, Cody DeMott," Josh sighed, "I was only playing. Nice shirt by the way."

"Aww, thanks," smiled Cody, "Teddy bought it for me."

"How is he?" asked Josh, "I miss him as well. You look so lonely without him."

"You not subscribed to his channel? Got a new video out," Cody grinned.

"You filmed it, didn't you?"

"Of course," Cody grinned, "Just Teddy. At home. With Riggs. We'd had sex just before we started filming."

Josh rolled his eyes. Cody looked pleased with himself.

"I take it you let the dog out beforehand?"

"Course! What do you think I am, an animal?"

"I thought Teddy was meant to be resting his shoulder? Not good for him having 215 pounds of power bottom queen bouncing on it."

Cody aimed a kick at the little man's shins.

"I was gentle with him. I can be, you know."

"I'm sure you can," Josh smirked, "With your hands and legs tied. I hear you've been giving Alex one of your Dr Runnels specials?"

"Well, I had to say something."

"What? You encourage him half the time! He does it to get reactions from us, have you not realised?"

"Well..yeah! That's why I gave him a dressing down."

"Coddles, much as it pains me to admit this as you're my surrogate brother, but sometimes you have to live and let live. I know you mean well, you're one of the most caring, selfless guys I've ever met, but sometimes, with all due respect for the Runnels name...butt out."

Cody considered himself told.

"Alex is happy with no ties," Josh continued, "As long as he's careful, right? He uses protection...as far as I'm aware."

The boys headed back inside. Which was lucky because out in the parking lot...

* * *

><p>..Alex Riley moaned wantonly as he broke the kiss.<p>

"Oh Johnny..." he gasped.

Johnny Curtis just smiled at the hunk in his arms, as they shifted their position on the folded-down back-seats of the black Voyager MPV Johnny had hired from the airport...with tinted glass. He had chosen it with the express reason of laying Alex in it.

Johnny had aleady changed into his leather jacket and jeans for tonight's show when Alex had arrived. Alex had been thinking about what Cody had said to him last week constantly and the younger man's words did make a lot of sense. Alex had still shagged the referee (who was awesome sex, he might add) silly - they'd been up all night and in about four positions...but Alex had actually managed to abstain from sex all week.

Johnny Curtis was one of the hottest babes on the WWE roster in Alex's eyes, if not THE hottest. And this was from the muscular slut who'd bedded John fuckin' Cena! The brunette man was practially a regular fuckbuddy for Alex anyway - they'd had an agreement over in the Arab Emirates to keep each other company (and get noise complaints) so why not just make it permanent? Not be committed boyfriends, but friends with benefits?

Johnny was of course unaware of Alex's scheming but was more than content with getting another go with the hot Adonis with the tight ass. Maxine had been prodding him all week to just man up and ask Alex out, but Johnny's pride got in the way. He'd got it bad for Alex (who wouldn't? the man was a hottie! And DAT ASS..) but he thought that a relationship would cross the line for him into full blown gay-ness. He liked sex with men..it was sweaty and exciting...a taboo subject. Being in a relationship would make it mundane and constant.

Alex's shorts and trainers were tossed into the corner, and as the slut was going commando, he was now being ravished in nothing more than a black nylon top with the WWE logo on and his baseball cap. Johnny unbuttoned his jeans and threw them down to his ankles, not an easy task in the back of the cramped MPV. His boxer briefs were stretched to breaking point and Alex was itching to have them off Johnny in a flash. He reached forward to grope the older man's hardon.

Johnny gasped a little at Alex's touch.

"Take them off," Alex mewed.

Johnny just smirked arrogantly as he slowly pulled them down, his boner springing free. He eventually struggled out of the bottom layer of clothes, leaving his leather jacket on. Actuallyscrew that, he threw it off.

Alex moaned at the sight of that gorgeous naked body. He peeled off his own top, but left his cap on. He spread his legs.

"Do me," he moaned, a sluttish smile on his chiselled face.

"What you waitin' for then, Riley? Spread 'em." drawled Johnny.

"Ooopsie, I don't have any lube or rubbers," Alex said, looking ever naughtier by the second, "Spit."

Johnny obliged. They'd got this far. He wanted Alex's ass. And Alex was gagging for his cock. He spat some more on his fingers and began to slowly scissor Alex, trying to be gentle so he didn;'t hurt the man.

"Come on Johnny...come on," gasped Alex impatiently.

"Easy...easy," Johnny said calmly, his voice sending shivers up Alex's spine. His recent 'creepy' persona on NXT was a huge turn-on for Alex.

When he was satisfied that Alex was prepped enough, Johnny shuffled forward, lining up. Alex was now totally on his back, legs apart and resting hopefully on Johnny's shoulders. His body was ready. Oh yeah.

Johnny pushed in, feeling those now-familiar walls open and the heat beginning to surround him. Alex moaned loudly.

"About...fucking...time," he gasped, "Further!"

Johnny pushed in some more.

"More!" barked Alex.

He was so demanding. God, this was intoxicating. And this was why Johnny liked sex with men more...they could take everything he had to offer and more. Or it was just because in bed he was a selfish, aggressive cad.

He snapped his hips and pushed more, so he was right the way inside Alex and thise smooth, big ass cheeks were rubbing against his pelvis.

"Ohh! Oooooh!"

Alex's moans and mews and his hands moving to grab Johnny's ass were enough to tell the brunette he done good. He began to pound Alex who of course was deciding to not be quiet today.

Johnny leaned forward and began to devour Alex's lips hungrily, hoping to shut him up a little if he kissed him.

But Alex was not a boy to be silenced - if he was enjoying himself, he wanted his partner to know about it.

"Hey...hey...hey..." Johnny soothed in his treacly, unctuous on-screen 'creep' voice once more, "Ssssh...ssshhhh...quiet."

"Shut me up then!" Alex cried, grinning.

SMACK!

Alex just moaned even louder.

"I'm a screamer...deal with it!" he mewed.

He was in so much pleasure...the rough carpet of the folded seats...a gorgeous babe of a man inside him...they were in public, the car park of their workplace..anyone could walk by and open the tailgate, catch them...and Johnny repeatedly smacking his prostate.

Johnny wanted to make Alex come first...but the blonde's loud cries and moans, those hands gripping his backside, the tight heat...Johnny was so close...SO CLOSE...he wanted to make Alex see stars..he reached up and grabbed Alex's ankles, holding his legs in place. Alex's eyes lit up even more.

Johnny used his big powerful thighs to lock Alex in like a vice before using his hips to really go for it, fucking Alex as hard and as deep as he could...it was no use...he could feel it...but Alex was gripping him tight as anything...the blonde's cries getting louder, faster...higher-pitched.

Alex SCREAMED as his skin was set alight and his body convulsed wildly..shooting long white ropes all up his sweat-sheened, perfect abs.

"OH! OOOOH! OH JOHNNY!" he whined, totally lost in his ectsasy. He could barely remember his name..

Johnny at last felt his own limits break and he drove one final time into Alex, growling mannishly, succumbing finally to his own orgasm.

Alex groaned more as he felt the warmth splatter inside him...he thrust up to ride Johnny's orgasm out with him even though he himself was already totally spent.

Johnny pulled out, ignoring the inevitable embarrassing sound and laying next to his fuckbuddy.

"You. Are. Fucking...AMAZING!" Alex moaned, grabbing Johnny's head and kissing him, noticing how this time, Johnny didn't push him away.

"I think..I've probably made you pregnant," Johnny smirked. Alex smirked back.

"If you did...kid would be a looker," Alex said, "Oh Johnny...you're so fucking good in bed. You're one of the few boys that know what I like."

Johnny had to hide the flash of jealous rage that flared up in his stomach. And when Alex once again farted involuntarily he sprang up.

"Where you going?" Alex asked, a horrible flashback going through his mind.

Johnny couldn't tell him. He couldn't pussy out. Not at this stage. If Alex saw that he was in fucking love with him, he'd laugh him out the door.

"Put your shorts back on and get back inside, you slut," snarled Johnny.

Alex grinned. Phew. And hello bad boy.

"Yes Daddy," he said.

Johnny winced. Talk about the wrong impression.

"You sure you don't want round two?" Alex purred, spreading his legs once more, looking so hot and naughty that Johnny felt his cock start to harden again already.

"Haven't you got a match tonight, anyway?" he asked.

"Have I? I dunno...it slipped my mind," Alex camped playfully, "Got other distractions around, see?"

Johnny was pulling his boxers and jeans on...again not easy in this confined space. He pulled his jacket on and buttoned it. He wished Alex would put some fucking clothes on.

Alex pulled his shorts on reluctantly and sat up next to Johnny.

"What's up, honey?" he asked.

He normally wouldn't do this with his other conquests but Johnny intrigued him.

"Who's gonna be next after me, hey?" Johnny spat, "We got a good thing going you and me, are you really so fucking insatiable that you need it every other day?"

"Leave."

Alex's voice was suddenly low.

"Huh?"

Johnny was thrown. Was Alex chucking him out?

"Fuck off. Go on, I thought we understood that no emotional shit was to come between us. It was just about sex. Leave. Please. Come back when you've taken your balls out of Maxine's purse."

Johnny was so hurt it was unbelieveable. What a heartless slut. Oh he was all compliments when they were engaging in foreplay and during sex...but once they'd both shot their wads it was a different story. Johnny had liked it that way before. But now...no. He hated it. And couldn't believe he was letting Alex use him like this.

He clicked the handle and threw open the tailgate, stomping out of the back of the car, leaving Alex in just a pair of nylon sports shorts sat there for the world to see.

Alex sighed. He pulled on his t-shirt and stood up, wincing at the slight pain in his ass. Johnny was good sex. But Alex was petrified that if they made the step from being casual fuckbuddies to boyfriends...he would just get hurt once again. At least by being a shameless slut he could get what he wanted and his repaired self-confidence remained intact. He missed the little things - dinners out, bedtime snuggles, ahving someone to watch your matches and cheer you on. But he was prepared to sacrifice that to stop himself being hurt. He'd never thought he would get hurt by Evan. It wasn't the drug-taking that pissed him off, as he'd told Josh and Cody on numerous occasions, but the lying. Evan had lied to him. Alex had told Evan some deeply personal stuff, such as his bedroom kinks and some of his insecurities. If Evan could lie about taking Spice, then what else didn't Alex know about him?

Alex hadn't enjoyed sex as much as he'd done in years. He was calling the shots and was in control of how he used his body. His working life involved regulating his body so his playtime was using it for his own pleasure. He really loved the thrill of a new body - new buttons to press, and how would a new partner please him. It had felt so good to be the one in control with this thing with Johnny, and he only carried it forward because Johnny had been perfectly content with keeping it strictly physical and casual. He'd never dreamed that rough, standoffish, manly Johnny would fall in love with him.

Alex had been sat there for what seemed like ages when he once again spied two men walking back out of the arena, both clad in stylish sunglasses - the taller in an off-grey, fitted shirt and jeans, the other in a smart suit. Josh and Cody. It had been a near miss earlier because while Alex was busy having his ass fucked by Johnny in the back that MPV, the boys had walked right by. Thank God for tinted windows. There were times when Alex felt a bit left out of Josh and Cody's world. Although they treated him as an equal friend, he couldn't help but feel like the third wheel, which was why half the time he put out and spread his legs for anything in trousers, just so he could have something to floor them with. Josh and Cody had been close, best friends for almost 5 years, if not already, whereas he, Alex had only been here for less than 2. He slid his trainers back on and waited, hoping that they would approach him for a change.

Cody sparked a cig and offered the pack to Josh before the pair settled by the wall. The Intercontinental Champion had caught sight of the figure in the open back of the Voyager and waved.

"Alex!" he called, beckoning.

Alex smiled and got to his feet, sauntering over.

"How you doing?" asked Cody, and Alex was pleased when the brunette hugged him.

"Alex, you OK?" asked Josh, who'd spotted the down look on the big man's face under his peaked cap.

"Been better," Alex confessed.

"Why? What's up?" asked the little man.

"Joshy," Alex began, "You know before you, settled down...did anyone ever fall in love with you and you had to tell them to back off?"

"Wow," Cody whistled, "This sounds heavy. Details?"

"Well," Josh said, "Only Coddles knew this so you better not breathe a word, kay? When I slept with Johnny Curtis back in 2009, he got a bit...clingy. Really wasn't down with the fact that the day after I fucked Brian Kendrick."

"I don't know what's worse," Cody remarked, "Him getting two in two nights, or fucking Kendrick. Apart from a cocky little shit, that dick looked like a pug! I dunno why he didn't go for Paul London!"

"Be serious," Josh said, "What's up Alex? You can tell us, we're your friends."

"He thinks he probably still has to book time with us," Cody put in helpfully, "Am I right?"

Cody was too perceptive for his own good sometimes. Guess it came with superhero comics and hours upon hours of video gaming!

"He should be a counsellor or a therapist," Josh said, giggling, "So, what's happened?"

"Just now, literally five minutes ago, Johnny and I.."

"In the back of that minivan?" exclaimed Cody, laughing.

"Beside the point," Alex said, "We finished up and then he got all funny."

"How do you mean?"

"Called me a slut..first I thought he was going to be all tough Daddy on me, but he was really pissed. Started going on about who the next after him was gonna be. So I threw him out."

"You did what?"

"Threw him out. Told him to fuck off and take his balls out of Maxine's purse."

Both Cody and Josh were stunned. They shared a look before one of them spoke again.

"Wow," Cody said again, "I don't blame him for being pissed if that's how you treated him. Didn't you tell us last week that he wanted to date you? Do you treat all your casual fucks like that?"

"No!" protested Alex, "Becuase they know what's what! I'm there to get pounded, and they need me to dump their loads in. We're both happy and get what we want, no fucking falling in love!"

"I know," Cody replied, "Come on though, dude, treat him with some respect! You...well...I hate to say this but..."

"It's something Justin would have done," Josh cut in, "Alex, you've become the one thing you hate."

Alex went bright red and his mouth dropped open.

"This is why I stopped sleeping around," Cody said, "It takes so much of you. I hate to say i told you so.."

"Then don't!" snapped Alex, "Not everybody lives their lives the fucking Cody Runnels way, OK? Some of us like casual sex. The last thing I wanted was to be hurt by yet another lying user."

"So you've become the lying user instead," Cody said, "And you know I'm right."

"And I'm inclined to agree," Josh said gravely.

"WHAT? YOU?" Alex cried, voice un-naturally shrill now, "You were the biggest fucking hoe in the business until you got with Steamboat! Even then you rode him on a bench before you realised he was worth waiting for and just before that you had a fucking threesome with me and Evan! You are a fucking hypocrite, Lomberger!"

Cody's eyes flashed and he squared up to Alex.

"You better keep your mouth shut before I knock one of your fucking teeth out, Kiley," snarled the brunette, "Grow the fuck up and stop behaving like a scene queen. You're in your thirties. You're not nineteen anymore. Come back when you've matured. If that's your attitude no wonder you're stuck in NXT hell."

Josh was stuck slap-bang in the middle now. He cared about Alex but he was also touched how instantly Cody leapt to his defence. But Cody's remark was below the belt.

Alex's mouth went into a thin line. He stood stock-still for a minute. Josh nervously looked from one man to the other. But rather than swing for Cody, Alex just sneered and then sauntered off.

"Yeah that's right, go onto Grindr, make your point," Cody was muttering, "Don't come knocking on my hotel room door when you test positive for AIDS."

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on him, Coddles?" asked Josh nervously.

"Me?" Cody said incredulously, "Did you not hear what he said to you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not bothered, he was lashing out because he was probably hurting," Josh said.

Alex had stormed into the arena with a face like thunder. He didn't know what smarted the most. The fact that he'd fucked up his friendships once more, potentially losing Johnny, or simply, that Josh and Cody were actually spot on about what he'd become - he was too stubborn to admit it.

He wasn't on the card for NXT or Smackdown, and he'd done a match with Mason last night for Superstars (Rosa barking abuse at him in Spanish at ringside the entire time). So basically, he could walk right out this arena, hook up with some schmuck on Grindr and get his ass fucked through the mattress and nobody would miss him. Twice in one night wasn't unheard of. Plus he needed something to make him forget about the shit that had gone down today. He headed back to the locker room where he'd left his bag, settled down and fired up the most-used app on his phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Josh and Cody were also back inside now, staring at the running order, Josh a little perturbed. They'd booked Josh to work an untelevised match against Curt Hawkins for the Smackdown portion of Superstars. He was down to win but that was beside the point. He had no wrestling attire with him today, Layla had offered to keep hold of it when he was on the road working his WWE commentary duties!<p>

"Why me?" he complained as Cody chuckled beside him.

"Gonna have an underwear match?" the ravenette smirked.

"Coddles, can I borrow your trunks and boots? Please?" pleaded Josh.

"With my initials on? Anyway, they'd be too big for your little ass," Cody grinned, "Ask Brie or Nikki if they can lend you their shorts...or borrow Beth's skirt? Do it in drag?"

"Not helping!" grizzled Josh, thumping his bestie on the arm.

Daniel Bryan appeared at that point, flanked by Brie Bella.

"You may be in luck Joshy," Cody said, spotting Brie, "Hey a little favour? Brie, have you got a spare pair of wrestling shorts for skinny-ass here as mine won't fit him?"

"Sure," Brie said, "Hang on, I'll be right back."

She pecked Daniel's cheek before walking back in the direction she came from.

"Torn between two lovers?" snarked Cody.

"Have you got a smartass answer for everything?" chuckled Daniel.

"Pretty much," Cody said.

"Let me guess, did that shirt have a price?" the WHC continued, noting the expensive garment and Cody's general swagger, "How is the old man anyway?"

"Going out fishing tomorrow," Cody said, "Luckily his gramps and dad are keeping him occupied."

"Apart from his 'other' needs," smirked Bryan.

Brie reappeared at that point and tossed a shiny piece of black clothing at Josh.

"This is all I got," she said, "Didn't think you wanted my leggings as well."

"Thanks," Josh said, opening the tiny shorts and holding them against himself.

"If you can fit into those I'll eat a prime ribeye," Daniel said, "Honestly...how do you do it...I couldn't get one leg into those!"

Josh tore off his jacket and undid his chinos.

"Josh, I have to know, can I feel your legs?" Brie asked, "Sorry, got a bet going with Barbie about how your legs are probably softer than hers!"

Josh was blushing now. Cody and Bryan were howling with silent laughter. The little man raised his leg and the giggling brunette girl reached out and stroked his calf.

Well Josh was proud of his petite figure but he always got a bit shy when girls complimented him!

"That's fifty bucks to me, thanks Josh," grinned Brie, "By the way, you can keep them, getting some new clothes this week anyway. And Cody? Take a photo and tweet me it?"

"Then your tweet count will shoot up to a shocking FIVE?" teased Bryan.

Cody pulled the now-scarlet, half-dressed Josh back down the corridor and into the relative safety of the superstars' locker room, still shaking with silent giggles. Poor little Josh. Such a lothario with men and yet a gorgeous woman flirts with him and he's reduced to a scared little boy.

"Coddles...SHUT UP.." Josh groaned, trying desperately to avoid Cody's smirk.

"Awww...c'mon Joshy, you gotta hit puberty at some point...she's a lady..they don't bite you know! You let Lay wax your legs and don't complain!"

"She's like my sister, that's different!"

"How?"

"Coddles. Can it. You're such a bitch."

"Joshy...no way will you get that belt over your briefs. Get 'em off. Now."

"Coddles!"

"I've seen your junk before, countless times. Take them off, unless you want to advertise Aussiebum for free when kicking Hawkins' ass."

"Fine," sighed Josh.

"Besides, Richie won't get mad, he LOVES me," teased Cody, "It's a known fact that you can never hate your boyfriend's best friend. Now. Strip."

Josh sighed as he removed his underwear and socks. He began to pull on the tiny black shorts. His legs had got a bit beefier since joining FCW and wrestling for four days a week...but yes..the shorts fit. Very nicely too. Cody padded over to his bag and tossed his black boots to Josh who gladly took them and began to shuffle his feet into them, pulling the laces as tight as could go.

After weeks of wearing the green, purple, multicoloured or silver/blue pants in the ring, Josh felt very exposed.

"Coddles, can I borrow your kneepads so I look less like a strippogram?" whined Josh.

"No, i think you look hot like that...hang on, I think a bit of Zebrahead's in order.."

"Don't you dare!" Josh moaned, "I need pads and tape as well..something..feel like I should be pole-dancing in a fucking gay club!"

The shorts were tight around his crotch..but pleasurably tight rather than suffocating. Cody took pity on his blushing friend and tossed him his wrist tape. Josh eagerly taped himself up and began to stretch his limbs.

Cody couldn't help but gaze at his hot little friend. FCW had done wonders for his already-sexy physique. His thighs were more muscular, his ass had definitely got bigger and his abs more defined...especially his hiplines. His inked arms were more ripped than before too. Richie Steamboat was a lucky fucker.

"Strike a pose," Cody said, whipping his phone out.

Josh tried to make himself look as butch as possible so he looked like a wrestler not a Bel-Ami boy or a gay swimwear model but it was tough in so little clothes. He posed with a big cheesy grin like Cody had a habit of doing. The ravenette grinned and snapped it.

"First things first, a little something to keep Richiekins happy," he said, searching his contacts and before Josh could stop him, had sent it to Richie, "Joshy...how do you send photos by private message again?"

Josh rolled his eyes. It was like teaching a grandma how to use a PC with him! He took the phone and explained the direct message code once more before sending the photo to _**thebellatwins **_via DM.

"For sending that to Richie I shouldn't have helped you..mean bitch," pouted Josh.

"Fank you!" Cody said, grinning charmingly so Josh couldn't be mad at him, "Now, give me your suit stuff, I'll go give it to a roadie to put by your seat so you can do your entrance."

"You planned this didn't you?" Josh said, penny dropping.

"At last!" chuckled Cody, "I wanted to see you wrestle!"

"Give Stephanie the big puppy-dog eyes?" snarked Josh.

"It worked! Now gimme."

He grabbed the purple shirt, tie and black jacket and strutted away, leaving Josh to warm his body up for his match.

* * *

><p>Curt Hawkins had approached Josh and gruffly asked him about any spots. Josh just thought they could probably pull of a couple of their signatures - Curt's big body slam move, the Layout, and Josh wanted to win by moonsault. His moonsault was now truly a thing of beauty - he'd been working even harder to improve it during FCW and had garnered some praise for his execution of the move. He reckoned he could definitely rival Cody now.<p>

Curt went out first and got his boos before the sassy beats hit and the crowd actually gave quite a pop for Josh as he walked nervously out onto the stage, remembering that in WWE-land he was still a face due to his role as the play-by-play commentator - he'd been so used to playing the screaming, vicious heel in FCW recently that he'd almost forgot how to face-wrestle.

He high-fived a few audience members on his way down before taking Layla's pose on the ropes, flexing his ripped yet still-tiny body a bit more than usual before climbing into the ring.

DIng!

He and Curt tied up before the former Tag Champ tossed Josh over with an arm drag. The little man sprang back up and ran directly into another arm drag. Curt dived for a quick cover...one..Josh threw his body up, with one of his more heelish screams. Whoops. Mustn't do that!

He let Curt get the upper hand initially with a reverse chin-lock, Josh selling the pain, grimacing and groaning.

"TAP! TAP! ANNOUNCER!" barked Curt.

A few crowd members were clapping to spur Josh on, so he grunted as he raised his lithe body upwards, loosening the hold...he broke it and ran the ropes, aiming a dropkick at Curt, smartly flooring him temporarily...just as Curt stood back up, Josh was ready with another one - a classic FCW technique.

He ran at Curt once more but the longhaired man caught him in a sidewalk hold, spinning him around, Josh managing to kick his feet up and take Curt down with a headscissors. He floated over into a cover...1...2..Curt kicked out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Josh cried out, and fought the urge to grin when several people laughed, getting his joke instantly. He raised Curt up and set him up for the Simply Flawless (his verson of the French Kiss). He made to throw his body back but Curt wriggled out, countering the move and with a growl, scooped Josh up and planted him hard to the mat in his signature big slam..not a huge effort with a body that weighed about 160 pounds these days. Curt went to cover..1..2..Josh kicked out at two and a half.

"Aw, COME ON!"groaned Curt, pushing his sweaty blonde locks back over his head as he raised Josh to his feet...Josh was ready and the little man kicked him in the gut..Curt doubling over..Josh made to grab Curt's head..whispering "Hangman's!" as he did so, smartly twisting around and jumping onto his bottom, Curt almost folding in half as he sold the Layout to perfection. Josh crawled to his feet and pointed at the turnbuckle. He made to scale it, acting like he was attempting Everest..he stood up, balancing himself...spotting Curt staggering up out the corner of his eye. Perfect. This would look much better.

He leapt backwards, his body flipping gracefully over, much straighter than he'd done in the past...definitely tied with one of Cody's in terms of height and distance..collecting Curt and sending them both to the mat. Josh managed to hold himself in position...he scooted around a little to hook both Curt's legs...one..two..three...

He got a rousing cheer as the referee (the one Alex had fucked, ironically) helped him up and raised his arm, as 'Nasty Girl' resumed playing.

Curt slowly began to make his back up the ramp, and Josh made his way out of the ring to his seat next to Matt, who was stood applauding him. Sure enough Cody had neatly folded Josh's clothes on the seat.

"That was awesome!" Matt said, obviously without his headset on, "Jackie said you'd been really good over there but, wow...that moonsault."

"Stop it," Josh said, flushing once more, "His is getting good too!"

"What was with the outfit?" grinned Matt, sitting back down as Josh reached for the towel that Cody had ever so thoughtfully placed under the table and began to wipe his sweaty body down, "I thought you'd gone all demure and started wearing pants?"

* * *

><p>"OH YES! OOOOH!" screamed Alex, body locking tight as he released over the man's bed, getting off even more at the sight of himself in the mirrored wardrobe, being pounded doggie-style, knowing that he was meant to be at the arena right now.<p>

Thank FUCK for Grindr was all he could say.

* * *

><p>Josh and Cody were at opposite ends of the car park after Smackdown had wrapped for the night, both men on the phone to Richie and Teddy respectively.<p>

Josh was struggling to pull himself together - RIchie had been whipped to a peak by that photo Cody had sent of Josh in Brie's shorts and was in the mood for dirty phonesex. So was Josh but now wasn't the time...not outside where ANYONE could find them!

Cody meanwhile was fussing over Ted, trying to make sure the blonde wouldn't aggravate his repaired shoulder or broken foot - Ted reassuring his little worrier that everything was fine.

_"Baby boy, calm yourself, if anything goes wrong I can call my pop,"_ he was saying, laughing to himself, idly playing tug-of-war with RIggs and an old sock of his, the labrador growling playfully as he fought to win the game. Cody was such a little worrybox but Ted wouldn't have him any other way.

"I don't wanna do house shows," whined the ravenette, "I wanna go to Missisippi and be with you."

Ted couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside at that. Bless him. Howeber he was a champion and borderline main-eventer who had responsiblities to Vince, and Ted would rather Cody didn't get into trouble at work than come fuss over him.

_"Baby boy, this close to Mania you got more important things to worry about than lil' old me,"_ drawled Ted, _"You just concentrate on thrilling the fans...do more moonsaults."_

"Oh by the way, Joshy had a match tonight, he had to borrow Brie Bella's short-shorts...he looked like a member of the Chippendales!" Cody giggled, "And my boots!"

_"Watched some videos on Youtube earlier," _Ted said, _"The episode of Sackdown before Night Of Champions...where I came out the crowd and attacked you...forgot how HOT you looked without kneepads, baby boy. Got me all worked up."_

Cody giggled shyly. He remembered that night all too well. Intense!Teddy was a very hot Teddy, and he had to sell the heck out of the Dream Street to hide his boner! The moment they'd got backstage he'd had to control himself. Firstly for not throwing Ted down and mounting him right there, but also for not thumping Edge, who'd returned that night and teased him rotten! And as for their match at the following PPV...oh yeah, that was one hell of a night.

"How worked up did you get, Teddybear?" he asked naughtily, wishing he was in the hotel room now...he was feeling uncomfortable aroused.

_"Well...I had a lil bit of tension that needed taking care of," _teased Ted, knowing how much this would get Cody going, "_So I just recalled Night Of Champions, post-match...you were a little spitfire that night weren't you?"_

"Only thanks to you, Teddy," moaned Cody. He unzipped his jeans. Would anyone notice? He decided to hell with that and sat in front of his rental car so he was hidden from view of most people and undid his jeans, pulling them down with his free hand to his knees...enjoying the air hitting his bare skin.

Ted could hear the rustling down the phone as well as Cody's breathing...how hot was this?

_"Whatchoo doin', trouble?"_ he drawled playfully.

"I'm sat outside in the parking lot, all in the ope Teddy, wishing you were here...I need you Teddy...need your cock inside me...throwing me over the hood.."

Ted was starting to get hard as well..despite finding this hilarious how Cody was just so easy to get going!

And over the other side, also hidden behind a parked car, was Josh, his chinos around his ankles, legs apart, fisting himself frantically. Richie was telling Josh exactly what he'd liked to do to the little minx after he paraded his pert ass to all and sundry in those borrowed shorts...and Josh was loving it.

"Oh Richheeee...more..." he moaned.

_"I'd spank your ass...you're screaming like the little bitch you are..." _the younger man purred, loving this...he'd never imagine he'd dominate an older man like this...but when said older man looked like Josh..

This was too much for Josh who was petrified Cody would discover him, and he finally exploded, unable to roll his shirt and tie up in time and he unloaded all over them.

Richie, who was quite comfortable in his hotel room for the night, heard Josh orgasm and nearly lost it himself. But he decided to save himself for when he had the pretty little vixen all to himself once more. Remarkable willpower for a twenty-four-year-old, he thought if he said so himself!

Before he'd rung Josh, he'd been watching a clip from 2005 when Josh got 'possessed' by the Undertaker and scared Randy Orton. Josh had looked SO young back then even though he was Richie's age already. Richie's naughty mind had imagine undoing that suit, and bending the little minx over and fucking him hard against that wall. And then Rhodes goes and sends him that photo! So Richie'd just had to call him!

They were both switching all the time and of late Josh had been the bottom more and more. He was still a little slutty in bed but Richie liked that. Their sex life was still red-hot at the moment and he was sure it was because they'd waited. Well, their initial bench encounter excepted obviously.

_"You finished, baby?"_ he asked.

"Yeah," Josh panted, "Love you. Miss you. See you tomorrow."

_"Love you too, and can't wait. Mwah."_

"Mwah.

Josh hung up and slipped his phone back inside his jacket. He felt a little dirty for not being able to control himself but it was hot. He pulled his briefs back up before fully dressing. He had to make sure his jacket was done up so Cody didn't see the evidence all over his shirt. He padded back towards the hire car he and Cody were once again sharing.

He spotted a head of very short brown hair behind the front of the car. No way? He wasn't doing what Josh thought he was doing?

"OHHHH TEDDY!" Cody cried out, startling Josh so hard the little man almost fainted. When the older boy had regained his presence of mind, he began to laugh and loudly cleared his throat.

"AH-HU-HU-HEMM."

Cody's head snapped round, his blue eyes still dilated.

"Hey Joshy," he said innocently, his breathy voice betraying the fact that he'd just come all over the asphalt.

"Good call was it?" Josh grinned.

"Yup," Cody said, "Ugh Joshy it's not fair...why does Teddy have to be injured!"

He shuffled with his clothes, making himself look presentable before getting to his feet.

"Because life's a bitch?" Josh said,"Anyway, it's funny...I was so scared you'd come over and catch me out!"

"You been phone-sexing as well?" grinned Cody.

"Great minds think alike!" Josh said, "You up for hitting the bar or shall we stay in with pizza and a movie?"

"Pizza and movie, you need to be back in Florida tomorrow," Cody said, "And get to see your BOYFRIEND."

"Jealous are we?"

"Extremely. Your ass will be so sore this time tomorrow."

"I know!" smirked Josh, "Can't wait. Coddles..I can't believe this is happening to me...I think Richie is The One."

"I could have told you that before you decided to jump his bones in a locker room," Cody said, "I can read people's faces. And remember you though Miz was the one as well?"

"Ugh, how wrong I was," Josh said in disgust.

By now the boys had got inside the car and Cody started the engine. Josh knew his bestie drove like a pensioner but he was happy to not have the responsibility of driving.

As they pulled out the car park, Josh noted an old Pontiac Bonneville (well, one of the wallowy 1990s models) pull up, its amber parking lights ablaze, and a hulking figure in baseball cap and shorts step out, trying to slip in to the arena parking lot without being noticed. Josh spotted the slightly awkward walk of a man who'd recently been well-and-truly serviced.

"Coddles...look, it's Alex!" he said.

"How can you tell?"

"The cap..plus he's not the smallest guy is he? He's walking funny."

"Typical slut," snarled Cody.

"Coddles, don't be mean," Josh scolded.

"Oh no, he's gotta learn his lesson, I'm not picking him up, way he spoke to you and me," Cody said obstinately, "Maybe this time he'll realise that slutting it about is not a good look at his age!"

"_His age_, excuse me?" Josh challenged, "Just remember I'm older than him!"

"I know but...you.."

"But nothing!" cut in Josh, "Why does Alex sleeping around bother you so much?"

"Because I saw what it did to you!" Cody said, "And I don't want it to happen to anyone else."

"You can't change him unless he wants to change," Josh said, "If he's happy spreading his legs for randomers on Grindr, then, let him."

Cody suddenly braked hurriedly, almost throwing both himself and Josh out the windscreen.

"What now, jeez, trying to kill us?" complained Josh.

"Look...he's..no way...I'm sorry, this is too far," Cody said, unclicking his seatbelt and throwing open the driver's door.

"What now!" groaned Josh again, following the angry brunette.

"ALEX!" barked Cody.

The blonde, who'd been chatting to Zack Ryder (with his hand on his hip which to Josh signalled bad news - if Alex stood like that when he talked to you, he wanted your cock), paused and scowled at the Intercontinental Champion.

"Got nothing to say to you," he spat, "And this is a private conversation, do you mind?"

"Zack or Mattie, whatever you prefer," Cody said, "Just to fore-warn you, he's already had two men tonight, not sure he can manage a third, and anyway he probably hasn't washed himself."

Josh facepalmed. No, Cody...why do you have to be a bitch?

"Least I'm getting some, more than can be said for you with your lameass boyfriend," Alex hit back, "Butt out of my personal life Runnels."

Zack just looked bemused.

"What's goin' down, bro?" he asked Josh, "Thought you guys were all cool?"

"Basically, Alex and Coddles got their wires crossed...Coddles is a stubborn asshat who won't admit he was wrong, and well, so's Alex." sighed Josh, "By the way, I didn't know you were..you know...into men."

Zack's eyes widened.

"I'm not!" he protested.

Oh. Shit.

"In that case, I think we just saved you," Josh said, "Alex has a certain way he stands when he's found someone to flirt with. I think he was planning tyo bed you."

"Bro, it's cool," Zack said, smiling, "I've been kinda curious myself y'know? What's it like?"

"Oh...shit...sorry...I thought."

"You two need to fuckin' butt out!" Alex snapped, "Zack and I were just talking! That OK with the fuckin' queen bees?"

"Sorry, OK," Josh said, raising his hands, "Coddles, c'mon, let's go, we've done enough."

"How's Johnny Curtis these days, Alex?" Cody sneered.

Josh shot his friend an angry look and hit his arm, trying to shut him up.

Zack just took one look at the furious Cody and another at the exasperated Josh. And then he got an idea. He leapt at Alex and grabed the older, bigger man and began to make out with him. Alex mewed and kissed back.

Cody and Josh were stunned.

"Are you serious?" Josh asked.

Alex just looked at him. And started to laugh. Josh realised what he'd said and joined in. Even Cody was fighting to raise a smile.

"Cody...I'm sorry, I was out of line," Alex said.

Cody smiled. At last. He opened his arms and pulled to him. If you got a Cody hug after saying sorry you had nothing to worry about!

"So what was all that about?" he asked, grinning at Zack.

"It shut you up, didn't it, bro?" smirked Zack, "Besides, he has bad breath."

Alex blushed. That was because not too long ago, hed been rimming his trick for the night. Oops.

"Well we'd better get off," Josh said, "Sorry again for all the shit."

"It's cool, bro," Zack said as the two boys turned and padded away. He always found it so bizarre how those two were best friends. On screen they were worlds apart (unless Cody did commentary) and half the locker room (superstars AND Divas) were still convinced that MAthews and Rhodes were secretly having _teh buttsecks _behind DiBiase's and..whomever Mathews was supposedly dating's backs.

"So Zack," Alex said, grinning, once he was sure Cody and Josh were safely back in their car and out of earshot, "Where did you learn to do THAT with your tongue?"

Zack was one HELL of a kisser. Alex was definitely keen now. Not tonight. Three in one day? Slutty even by his standards. And this man had been in a few threesomes.

"I dunno bro," Zack shrugged, "And I didn't mean what I said about you havin' bad breath. Never been into guys, man so I dunno what its like."

"First time for everything," Alex said, a flirtatious smile on his face now, his hand once again resting on his hip, signalling to Zack that he was definitely interested in him now. Zack had to admit, Alex's presence was doing stuff to him. He'd never done shit with a guy before, not even when desperately frustrated on the road. Alex was getting closer, his cool minty breath blowing against Zack's chin, the peak of his cap just obscuring the mischeivous sparkle in his eyes.

Alex had chewed gum in the car journey from his trick's house back to the arena.

"If you're up for a hook-up, then if you like, you can room with me?" Alex said, "Tomorrow's house show?"

He reached forwards and rubbed Zack's crotch. He wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees and suck greedily on everything the Woo-Woo kid had to offer...Zack was one of the hottest faces in WWE right now, and even though Alex had had the cream of the crop in John Cena, to add the fan favourite Zack Ryder to his hit list would be brilliant. And also...Zack was a new boy. A virgin in the pleasures of homo. Alex would have to rectify that. After bedding Hunico (who'd really enjoyed being fucked up his ass too!) Alex was definitely hungry for another straight boy. Plus what Cody and Josh didn't know couldn't hurt them!

* * *

><p>Josh had arrived at the arena in Florida for tonight's non-televised FCW show, itching to see his best friend in her proper in-ring return.<p>

Richie had never seen Josh so excited, he was like a little kid since he came back over here yesterday afternoon! The little man had channelled some of his energy into Richie (literally) last night. And this morning.

Richie began to change into his own wrestling clothes, keeping his eyes fixed on Josh. He was so cute when he was like this. And he looked delicious today, in a tight white V-neck and beige three-quarters...his tan and ink really stood out.

"Are we the only ones in here?" asked Josh after a while.

"Think so, baby, why? Oh no...easy tiger. Control those hormones!"

"You're no fun!" pouted Josh, peeling off his tee seductively.

"Do you have to keep wearing pants to the ring?" complained Richie.

"Yes," Josh said obstinately, "I'm your property now. I'm not here to be gawked at. Unless its by you."

"So why the short-shorts on Tuesday?" grinned Richie, enjoying winding his beau up.

Josh just whined and pouted, trying to shut him up. He continued to undress. He was wearing a thong which was particularly clingy today..he bent over naughtily in front of Richie to reach into his bag. Dat Ass. RIchie reached forward and groped it. Josh giggled and wiggled his booty some more.

"You're a very naughty boy," Richie chuckled. He loved how Josh was just being himself at the minute...he was naturally playful when he wanted to be.

"Punish me, Steamboat," Josh purred, wiggling his ass some more.

"Stop it, you," RIchie said, swatting Josh's bare cheeks..oh they were so soft...he was starting to get very turned on. No. Focus. Wrestling. FUcking later. Lovemaking later even.

"You love me," Josh said, at last finding his green pants and slipping them on.

"Don't put them on two legs at a time!" Richie reminded him, in reference to Cody's random twitvid.

"Oh God...he still hasn't actually got the point of Twitter," Josh sighed, "It's a good job he's got Brandi to hold his hand whilst Teddy's still indisposed."

"She still likes you," teased Richie, "She better keep her hands off my man!"

"Nobody gets to touch me," Josh said, "All yours, Richard."

"So why were you whoring your legs to the Bella twins then?"

"MEAN!" pouted Josh, pulling the pants up and covering his ass, pulling the silver belt tight. He pulled on his FLAWLESS sleeve before turning to face Richie, who deftly tidied him up a bit, and spiking his hair back in place. Josh's small blue eyes fluttered shut and his lips fell into that adorable soft pout he always had on whenever someone styled his hair. Richie now insisted on doing Josh's hair for him when they were together just for how cute he looked when doing it. He was like a little puppy being groomed.

"Right then baby, wanna go see Lay?" Richie asked, "I'll be training in the ring. Come come."

Josh leaned in for his kiss. RIchie's soft lips fell onto his and they shared a gentle embrace, Josh nuzzling gratefully against his man. He was so lucky. Even if he still wanted Richie to get a haircut and a shave!

"See you later," Josh breathed, pecking Richie's lips once more before departing.

RIchie just watched the adorable little man leave. Well he was adorable until he stepped into the ring - then he was a heelish cruiserweight with an ever-increasing repertoire of crisp, offensive moves. The skills he'd learned in his teens and early twenties had never left him, it had just taken time for him to tap back into them after a long, long hiatus. Richie was so proud of him.

Josh made his way towards the ladies' locker room. He knocked. A smiling brunette opened, her eyes lighting up at the cute specimen there. Paige AKA Britanni Knight, the newest English Diva who was hot property at just twenty years old.

"Hey there gorgeous, come to see Lay?" she asked.

Josh knew that she and Raquel Diaz still loved petting him and treating him like a little boy. He didn't mind really, they meant well at any rate.

"Er..yeah, is she in there?" Josh asked, hoping it would be quick in case he got hauled in to be cooed over and petted by a woman ten years YOUNGER than him!

"Heya!" that familiar and beautiful Moroccan featured face appeared behind Paige as Layla appeared, squeezing through.

She looked amazing. Sporting her old black studded shorts look from 2010, she was now wearing a pink knee-brace on her repaired knee.

Josh grabbed his "big sister" and gave her a HUGE hug.

"Aww...hello, hello..." laughed Layla as the little man continued to squeeze her, "Hey, steady, don't break me before my bloody match!"

"Can't wait to see it," Josh said, offering his arm to Layla who took it, and they made their way down the corridor and out into the sunshine, "After training with you, it should be awesome."

He'd insisted on coming and training with her, wanting to be her guinea-pig and she'd definitely evolved her move set. Certainly a lot more echoes of a certain red-haired former Diva in Layla's offence now. Josh had insisted he should start teaching her a moonsault

"So, how's trouble?" Layla asked, "I had to laugh at his attempts to use Twitter!"

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, I think teaching my grandma to suck eggs is probably easier...he can tell you how to find hidden shortcuts on your Android but show him Twitter and he's fucking clueless!"

"Do you remember when Ted got his first smartphone?" asked Layla.

"Oh God...he was loving that..._'make the thcreen go night nights tho your big ath duthen't butt dial me'," _Josh said, in a rather exaggerated, deep-voiced impression of his best friend.

"I think he hates the fact that someone has to teach him," chuckled Layla, "He tried to give me the obligatory seminar when I last upgraded only to be disappointed when I'd already read up on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm gonna end the chapter here before it gets TOO long. A few things put in place here, had to make the most of the penultimate chapter! Next one...shall be the last :(<strong>

**So, Alex has become what he hates...I think this happens to everyone in some way at some point, and it's also some progression.**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter up before April 1st (this one's taken long enough) so probably just after Mania. Can't believe we're here! Seems like only yesterday it was August and I was determined to bury the embarrassing Tom The OC/Cody travesty with something new!**

**See y'all after Mania and can't wait to hear your thoughts xxxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_This is it. The finale. We're finally here. Wrestlemania._

_So without further ado, let's go._

* * *

><p>Miami, Florida was buzzing.<p>

After weeks, months and a whole year of build-up, the big day was finally upon them all. Well, it was a few days away but of course there was a whole week of Axxess.

It was a special week for little Josh because not only was he providing a lot of commentary and presenting jobs in the run-up - Layla had officially re-appeared alongside her fellow superstars and divas for the first time since May last year. What with his other best friend having a high-profile match with Big Show and Layla inches away from her WWE return...and of course, Richie being invited along for the week to be with Josh, and things were shaping up for a pretty amazing week.

Raw had come and gone, and tonight was the final NXT, Superstars part two and Smackdown tapings in the Road to Mania.

Josh and Cody had not heard from Alex since their little skirmish last week. Although they'd seemingly made up, something clearly wasn't right.

Cody had checked the board and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't down to wrestle tonight. Not that he minded in the slightest!

"Unexpected night off then, trouble?" drawled Ted, "Wanna come practice your golf swing?"

"Wouldn't mind swinging something else," grinned Cody.

"Urgh, shut up, both of you!" bitched Josh, annoyed that he had to commentate and be away from Richie whilst Ted and Cody were all over each other.

Cody smirked and poked his tongue out at his bestie before turning to steal a hungry kiss from Ted.

"We're gonna head back to the hotel, Joshy," he said, "See you on the gold course."

"I'll whip your ass," Josh pouted, "I played with Cena, remember?"

Cody blew a raspberry in response before waving adorably and turning back on his heel, making sure he walked slowly so Ted could keep up with him. He grabbed Ted's free hand with his own and turned to shoot a beautiful smile at his beloved blonde. He was so happy to be back with his Teddy...he hoped that he would heal up soon.

"Can't wait for this to heal so I can drive again," complained Ted as they approached Cody's rental, "You drive like a fucking grandma, baby boy."

Cody responded with another raspberry.

"Is that your new answer to everything?" chuckled Ted. He loved it when Cody was in full-on big kid mode.

Cody smirked before blowing another raspberry.

Ted shook his head and made to pull the passenger door open. Cody scooted around the car faster than blinking, and slapped his hand away, before pulling open the door like a chauffeur so Ted could get in.

Cody was also loving Ted in those beige knee-length shorts actually. He'd noted that Ted, despite his injury, had been keeping up with his own manscaping routine of late. Cody was itching to get his favourite toy back to his room to play with. He may have a large collection of action figures (or 'dolls' as Ted called them) but nothing beat the life-size, heavenly-accented figure sat in the rental with Cody right now.

Cody started the engine and slowly and calrefully backed up, almost un-necessarily checking his mirrors as he began to drive out of the car park and back to the hotel.

"You know, it is a forty mile an hour limit," quipped Ted.

"Can it," Cody scolded, "Just concentrate on resting your ankle."

Bit pointless when Ted knew that once they were in the room Cody was going to have his wicked way with him, but he knew better than to tease Cody when he was behind the wheel. Soon they were making their way back to their bedroom and finally, the door was closed and they had privacy once more. Cody helped Ted hobble to the bed and made him comfortable, before kicking off his shoes and casually undoing his (well, Ted's but they shared many items of clothing) jeans.

"You're a very naughty boy," teased Ted.

"I know," Cody replied, a very mischeivous smirk on his face as he peeled off his favourite red Lacoste tee.

"Also," Ted said, a shit-eating grin of his own now lighting up his visage, "You moan and bitch at me for wearing this (he pointed to his visor) when you live in that red shirt!"

Cody threw said garment at his beau before padding over to the bed, looking particularly delicious in a set of Aussiebum briefs (bought for him by Josh). Ted liked what he saw. A lot.

"These new?" he purred, running his hands over that firm ass, shown off to perfection in these black and white briefs.

"Yeah, Joshy got me them," Cody said, "Said you deserved a present. You like?"

"He's good for you, baby boy because I like. A lot. Come here." Ted opened his arms to allow Cody to crawl into the space, his hot mouth finding Ted's and his soft lips hungrily attaching themselves to his face.

"Teddy...Teddy," Cody said, mewing as he broke the kisses, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"If I lose on Sunday...would you leave me?"

"What the hell baby boy? Why would you think that?" Ted asked, quite hurt that Cody would even_ think _he was so shallow.

"Sorry Teddy," Cody mumbled, "It's just...I've been champion for so long.."

"Ssssh," Ted purred, "Never mind wrestling now...just concentrate on showin' me some love."

He pulled Cody back into his arms and resumed their kisses.

* * *

><p>Josh was changing into his suit for the night. He bet Cody was getting some off Ted, broken ankle and all, right now. Not fair! And he had about forty minutes before NXT started. He decided to take a walk for a bit. Bit first he needed the bathroom. He padded around the corridors, his shiny shoes squeaking on the lino until he found the men's room. One stall was occupied. Oh well. Least he had a dog-eared copy of Men's Health to pass the time.<p>

He heard a few people enter and leave but something caught the little man's ears.

A gasp sounded from the stall next to him (well there were only two in this bathroom).

Another gasp.

The shadows in the gap between the partition on the floor...wait shadowS?

Surely not? Not in here? The last thing poor Josh wanted to have next to him whilst in this situation was to have to listen to some horny dickheads who couldn't be bothered to get a room!

If he'd been with Cody they would probably act out Battle Shits in an OTT manner or something to get a cheap laugh and teach the shameless twats a lesson. But he was alone so he'd just look a prat.

"Oh yeaah...harder!" moaned the voice from next door.

That was a guy. So not only was it a horny couple at it...it was two guys. Randy and John? No, fucking in a bathroom stall was NOT their style.

Johnny Curtis and a ring rat? No, he was too busy eyeing up Alex.

Josh leaned forward as far as his small body would let him, trying to see under the stall. He saw two pairs of feet and judging by their positions, the bottom was being bent over the toilet. How classy.

Josh had never done it in a toilet. Despite his track record. Locker rooms yes..toilets. Yeuch.

One of the pairs of feet was in boots. So that was a colleague in there! Ugh. Josh shuddered and concentrated on finsihing up. He puleld the chain hard to make as much noise as possible before unbolting the door. He checked to make sure the bathroom was empty before deftly climbing onto the toilet, using the top of the partition to heave his body up...so he could peer over.

And stard right into the shocked face of Zack Ryder. The Long Island Iced Z was stood, all dressed in ring gear, his trunks around his knees...buried balls-deep up Alex Riley's ass. Alex was wearing a suit but Josh clearly saw his thick, tanned thighs and plump ass as he supported himself on the closed seat.

"Come on Zack..gonna fuck me or what?" complained Alex at the long pause.

"Bro.." choked Zack.

Alex looked up...and saw Josh's digusted face peering over the wall at him. Oh. Fuck. Josh quickly disappeared, thinking he'd definitely seen more than enough. What a sleazy whore. This was beyond a joke now. He was glad Cody wasn't here to see this.

* * *

><p>Cody and Ted had shed all their clothes by now and Cody was gently grinding against Ted, wanting to give his man as much pleasure as possible. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes as Cody moaned seductively, arms locking around Ted's neck, their smooth, muscular thighs and stiff cocks rubbing tantalisingly.<p>

"I love you...love you Teddy.." whimpered Cody.

"Love..love you too baby..." Ted gasped back, "Stop..teasing me.."

Cody paused.

"Want to fuck my ass?" he purred, shifting his body around and straddling Ted, facing away from the blond and wiggling his ass naughtily, "I need you Teddybear...NEED you inside me.."

"Stop it.." moaned Ted, "Coddles...I want your cock baby boy."

"Huh?"

Cody wasn't expecting that. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd been inside Ted;s beautiful big ass. What had he done to deserve such a glorious reward?

"Make me feel good, baby boy..." moaned Ted, spreading his legs.

"On your side," Cody moaned, not wanting to question this. WHatever Ted wanted, Cody would always give to him. It was his duty as the boyfriend! Ted rolled over.

"Other side," Cody ordered, "Your GOOD leg!"

Ted had to admit that was cute. Even in bed, Cody was always putting him first. So selfless...so HIS Coddles.

"Where are the rubbers?" asked Cody.

"Fuck them," Ted said, "I want all of you Cody..give it to me."

He bend his body so his ass was out and ready...Cody could bury his head in those cheeks for days on end. He scooted down and did just that..his eager pink tongue slurping at Ted's opening, driving the blonde wild as hungry moans left his soft lips. Aww...man why was Cody so fuckin' GOOD in bed? Ted was such a lucky boy.

Cody decided Ted was lubed up enough so he spat on his hand several times. He then got back into position, Ted instinctively liftng his good leg up so Cody could take aim.

Ted cried out at the burning pain...it had been a long, long time since they'd switched and Cody only had his spit as lube.

Cody realised he was hurting his man and gently began to nuzzle him, to comfort him. Just looking at the way Cody clung to him, his big, beefy arms locking around him, Ted realised just how grown-up his baby boy was now...he was easily bigger than him now. Maybe after all this time their roles were about to change permanently?

Cody's blue eyes were lidded shut as he continued to administer comfort to Ted as the blonde struggled to get used to the intrusion. He drove in a bit further..right in.

"OMIGOSH!" gasped Ted, voice un-naturally high as the sensation sizzled right through his body from his very core. Cody had hit him in THAT place...the place he knew he frequentloy hit inisde Cody..that made him scream.

Cody grinned to himself. Now Ted got a taste of what he made HIM feel like on a regular basis.

"Baby...baby...I wanna..." Ted was incoherent already.

"What you want, Teddy?" purred Cody.

"Do me doggie.." moaned Ted, "Fuck me like a bitch."

Oh man...Cody could have cum right there. Ted...submissive? Oh hell yes. That was new. And Cody LIKED it.

"Say that again!" he whispered.

"Fuck me like a bitch...like the champ you are," moaned Ted, actually trying to move onto all fours.

"May not be at the end of the week...Teddy...if I lose my title, my ass is your property," Cody said.

"Just fuckin' give it to me and quit yapping!" growled Ted.

Cody gently helped him roll onto all fours and used his long legs to lock Ted in position before pulling out..and driving right back inside. Ted yelled out.

"Ssssh...don't do a Joshy," chuckled Cody.

"I don't fuckin' care...fuck me, baby. Fuck me."

* * *

><p>Josh was stood in the corridor outside the bathroom. He knew he should run. But at the same time...he wanted to give Alex what for. Now he knew why he and Cody hadn't heard a peep out of the big muscled slut all week.<p>

Alex felt Zack's boner softening.

"I can't do this bro," Zack said, face scarlet as he peeld the condom off his now flaccid cock and pulled up his trunks, "This was a mistake."

Alex growled with frustration. He was gonna fucking kill that hypocritical little bitch for ruining his moment.

"You were shit anyway, I've had butt plugs used on me that were bigger," sneered Alex, "Knew it was a mistake...stick to big jacked men who know to use their fucking meat."

Zack looked scandalised.

"You're the biggest fuckin' douche I've ever met!" he gasped.

"What am I, a _hoeski_?" scoffed Alex, "Bitch please, I could show you a better time in bed than Steve Whorres ever could!"

Zack folded his arms, "Dude...you remember the word kayfabe?" he said, "Or has all the butt fucking killed your brain cells? You know, I used to like you, Kev, but...oh to hell, this is a waste of time. If your buddies Rhodes and Mathews couldn't get through..who can. You deserve fuckin' herpes."

Zack unlocked the door and stormed out. Alex was too pissed off to let Zack's harsh words affect him. All he knew was, Josh had poked his nose where it didn't belong and was now bitching about him to Cody, the two-faced sluts. Alex didn't understand why he bothered attempting to cultivate any sort of friendship with those two. He had his buddies on NXT now - sure he had to man up around them and not boast about his conquests but at least they weren't two-faced like the Smackdown queen bees.

Zack stormed right by Josh without realising he was there. Josh broke into a run to catch up with the Internet Champion.

"Hey Zack, wait up!"

"What's the call, bro?"

"Are you OK? Look I'm sorry..shouldn't have perved."

"No, you fuckin' shouldn't!" snapped Zack, "Okay, you opened my eyes to what a nasty whore Kiley is, but it was none of your business."

"I'm sorry, OK," Josh said, "I was wrong."

"That's cool," Zack said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I dunno what I was thinking."

"I thought you had more taste anyway," Josh said.

"Dude, not cool...he is your friend," Zack said.

"Not anymore," Josh said, "He's nothing but a cheap slut. Seriously this just confirmed it for me. So, not a great outing for your first time with a man?"

"Second," corrected Zack, "I had him last night as well. Are all guys who take it up the ass screamers?"

"Nope, not at all," Josh said, fighting the snigger, "If you're curious again, find someone who you like..don't let them talk you into it. That's what Alex does. He preys on innocents. Just because he takes the dick instead of putting it in, doesn't make him less of a predator. Power bottom is what we call guys like that."

"I don't get it bro," Zack said, "To be honest, now I've done it, not sure I'll bother fucking a man in the future."

"Before you rule it out," smiled Josh, "Let a man fuck you in the ass. trust me."

Zack grinned good-naturedly.

"Just not into that dude, but maybe one day, catch you later."

Zack turned on his heel and walked away down the corridor. Josh began to make his way back the other way, intending on grabbing a bite from Catering before it was time to begin taping NXT. He'd got his script before this whole debacle happened so that was good. Unfortunately he'd almost flat-out collided with a fuming Alex.

"Look what the gutter threw up," Josh sneered, dusting his suit jacket down, not caring how horribly like Justin he sounded.

"Jealous because Steamboat didn't put out?" Alex snareld back.

Josh pretended he didn't hear that. He was not about to get into a war of words. He was however, going to make his feelings on his soon-to-be-ex-friend perfectly clear.

"Why are you being like this, huh?" he demanded, "I know after what Justin and Evan did to you that you wanted to keep it on your terms, but this is getting ridiculous."

"How? You fucked anything in pants for years," Alex shot back, "Why are you and lispy so -OW!"

Josh kicked him hard in the shins for that. He'd taken a potshot at Cody for no real reason. This conversation was over.

"Grow the fuck up," he snarled, "I'll talk to you when you behave more like a thirty year old and less like a fucking high school twink."

* * *

><p>Ted was currently in seventh fuckin' heaven, ignoring the twinge from his healing foot as Cody continued to pound his ass. Cody was close...so close...he was gonna shoot..<p>

"Ohhh...Teddy,.." he gasped

_Oh yeah!_ Ted thrust back to meet Cody's movements_...go on BB. fuckin' fill me up..._

Cody cried out as his body began to shake and he drove right inside that big ol' ass, his hands locking in place on Ted's shoulders, his fingers digging right in as he felt his VERY SOUL burn from deep within him...through his cock and right inisde the man he loved with all his heart.

Ted growled mannishly and began to convulse as he felt his whole skin light up and his cock burn pleasurably as he too, lost it...without touching himself..it was all Cody's doing. Cody and his talented body...

Even as a bottom, Ted was such a good ol' boy...Cody was in love all over again. He pulled out hastily, mewing needily as Ted struggled to roll on to his back...and then began to attack Ted's face with kisses. Urgent, passionate kisses.

"Thank you...love you...my...my.." Cody didn't even know what his brain was making his mouth say as he drunk Ted in with all senses greedily.

Ted could barely speak. He was spent as hell. And felt weirdly full. He just lay there and let Cody do his thang.

The ravenette lifted Ted's legs so he could pull up the duvet and cover their sweaty bodies.

"Mine," he said, the simplest yet most meaningful smile on his beautiful face as he grabbed Ted's hand once more.

"Yours..all yours," Ted murmured, finally summoning up enough energy to actually speak. Cody looked so beautiful right now. He felt his stomach churn suddenly and winced...fuck he needed to get up. Like now.

"Teddy?"

"Baby boy...I gotta go..oh fuck."

Cody laughed to himself. He supposed this would hapeen with his...ahem...talent in bed..and Ted having never taken a cock bareback before.

"Fuck it, just go in the bed, it's perfectly natural," Cody said, not wanting this beautiful specimen of manhood to leave his arms. He'd seen Ted do far worse...one of the many times Ted had gotten food poisoning from eating at dodgy truck stop burger bars on the road and they'd had to pull over on some back road...nobody seemed to eat as much as his Teddybear!

"Tell me you're not into felching?" Ted quipped.

Cody's face was priceless...not only at the mood-breaking remark but also he didn't think Ted even knew what felching was! Yeuch.

"TEDDY!" he complained, "Mood-killer."

Ted chuckled and hugged Cody closer...knowing that the brunette was now putty in his hands once he had a Teddy-Bear hug!

* * *

><p>Fan Axxes was just as busy and exciting the next day. First things first, though, was a breakfast date. Josh, Cody and Layla. The original trio re-united. Harry, Ron and Hermione had nothing on those three.<p>

Josh had come down to breakfast first, happy to not wear a suit this morning and Richie said he'd looked absolutely stunning in his white vest..tight white vest and black nylon shorts...complete with flip-flops and shades.

"See you in a while," Richie said, planting a kiss on the hot specimen's mouth.

"Wish you could eat with us, but you'd hate it," Josh grinned, "Coddles is gonna ban Teddy if it makes you feel better!"

"S'OK," Richie said, "Hey, De'bo! Over here dude!"

He waved over at two men just entering. Ted all dressed up...wow his legs looked good in those shorts. No wonder Cody whisked him away last night! Speaking of the IC Champ, he was practically dragging Ted over by the hand, a big grin on his pretty face. He and Josh had their customary hug before he shook Richie;'s hand.

Cody had to admit that he couldn't stop staring at his bestie...hot wasn't the word...he was sex on legs this morning. And Richie was willingly handing him over? Idiot.

"Sure you don't wanna cancel Joshy?" he smirked, "Deprive Richie of this?"

"Coddles...can it," Josh said, "Teddy, help me out?"

Ted just grinned.

"Ready to tee off?" he asked Richie.

"Sure!" grinned the younger man, "See you in an hour or so then?"

Josh mewed and grabbed Richie. The young man gently embraced his gorgeous boyfreind before sauntering away with Ted, eager to get onto the golf course.

Cody linked his arm in Josh's and they headed to their table.

"You look very pleased with yourself," Josh said, "Good night?"

"Oh yeah," Cody said, "Things are gonna change."

"How do you mean?"

"Teddy wants to bottom more."

"That's not news."

"Oh Joshy, it is...you should have seen him. He was like...well, like me!" chuckled Cody, "He begged me to fuck his ass...bareback."

"Too much information, Coddles," Josh said, wincing, "I hope he had access to a toilet afterwards, for his sake, and the chambermaid's!"

Cody just grinned.

"EWWWWW!" Josh groaned, "Seriously, it's not natural...and your balls aren't even that big."

Daniel Bryan, who'd appeared with Brie and all set for a day of golfing as well, heard every word of that.

"You know," he said, grinning regardless, "Sometimes there are things you just don't need to know."

Cody just smirked.

"Jealous?" he challenged.

"Oh, he's got nothing to worry about," smirked Brie.

Cody went scarlet and looked revolted. Josh and Daniel just howled with laughter.

"HA! Don't like it when it's straight people or anyone that's not him!" Josh crowed, "Serves you right! Brie what you having? I owe you breakfast for that?"

"Acai and Coconut smoothie would be great," Brie said, "You know, why is it that only you guys can get away with talking about sex this time in the morning?"

"Because we're amazing," Cody said, poking his tongue out at her, "And I'm the longest-reigning champion on the roster."

"I'm the World champion, which makes me distinctly superior," Daniel grinned.

"Ladies, please," Brie said, "Still waitin' on my smoothie, Josh!"

"Oh okay, keep your g-string on," Josh sighed and he got to his feet to pad over to the bar to place the order, Brie unable to take her eyes of the beautiful little man in his tight white outfit. Cody caught her staring.

"Enjoying the view?" he snarked.

"Aww come on!" Brie said, "A girl can look can't she?"

"But you can't touch," Cody said, "Unless you want a pissed Richie Steamboat in yo face."

"See what you did there?" Daniel grinned.

"What?" Both Cody and Brie looked confused. And then they both understood.

"Anyway, I don't mind saying that, if I was that way inclined, I wouldn't mind a piece of that," Daniel went on.

Cody scowled. His protective side kicked in once again. Even Brie spotted that.

"But I'm not, so he's safe," Daniel backtracked, realising his joke was bad taste.

Josh came padding back over bearing a tall glass of a thick lilac liquid.

"Thanks," Brie grinned.

"I even went to the trouble of asking for soy yoghurt so you can share," Josh said.

Daniel just ruffled his spiked hair to tease him before he and his girlfriend departed. Where was Layla?

But that question was answered when the boys spotted the English girl at the bar, filling three glasses with OJ and heading over, looking beautiful.

"Morning, morning, morning," she said, beaming, "Little present."

Both boys took turns at kissing her on the cheek before shuffling to allow Layla to sit between them.

"Sorry I'm so late, phone call with Shell," she said, "So what have I missed. By that Josh, you look hot."

"What about me?" pouted Cody.

"Can it," Layla said, "The fangirls can do that for you."

"Are you saying I don't have fangirls?" pouted Josh.

"Well...who features on more tumblrs and fanfiction stories?" Layla said.

"Good point."

"And anyway, we're used to seeing you half-naked at work," Layla went on.

"Guess what, Lay," Josh said, "Alpha male here spent all night...topping Ted."

Layla grinned.

"Really? Who are you and what have you done with Codes?"

Cody blew her a raspberry before standing up to go get his cereal.

"Order us some coffee? Awesome, thanks Coddles," Josh said.

Cody flipped him off in response.

"So any news on your return to WWE matches rather than FCW?" asked Josh.

"Lips are sealed darling, I told you after my match last week," Layla teased. Josh had loved every minute of the match, especially Layla's new move set - the officials weren't wrong when they'd said she'd displayed a lucha libre style. She'd been heavily praised and her recovered knee, despite being braced up, didn't hold her back at all.

"Wish you were in the match on Sunday instead of Menounos," complained Josh, "Especially as it's in Miami."

"Oh well, no point bitching," Layla said, "I'm here all week at Axxess so that's good enough. So how's your boy anyway? Where is he this morning?"

"Off golfing with Teddy," Josh said, "They obviously knew that being here with us was a bad idea!"

"You taught him well," Layla said, "By the way, where's Alex these days? Thought we'd be seeing him this morning."

"Ah," Josh said, "Knew there was something I forgot to mention. Last night, I went to the bathroom...and who should be in the stall next to me, but fuckin' Alex...and Ryder."

"They dating now?"

"Oh fuck no, I dunno..Lay how much do you know?"

"I know he and Evvy split up...why, what's been going on?"

However a figure stomped over and slammed a plastic bowl of Fruity Pebbles on the table. A pissed-off Cody.

"No fucking Boo-berry, so I have to eat Cena's shitty cereal instead!"

Josh and Layla collapsed into giggles. Such a typical Cody big kid moment.

"Did you bitch out some poor staff member?" grinned Josh.

"No, just took this and went, I'm not Alex," huffed Cody.

"Oh...is there more?" Layla asked, looking from one man to the other. Cody shovelling the lurid-hued cereal into his mouth like a greedy five year old.

"Where's the coffee then, bitch?" smirked Josh, knowing it would wind Cody up even more.

Cody flipped him off and continued to shovel the cereal down his neck. Layla just shook her head. She'd missed her boys, and all their silly little ways - Cody and Josh squabbling like children, making sex gags at meal time, discussing in graphic detail their boyfriends and sex lives...Cody and his penchant for sugar-laden cereal yet meticulously calorie counting his snacks and other meals (most of the time)...Cody's bossy technology seminars whenever either she or Josh had any issues with their phones/laptops etc...Cody and Twitter. In general. She also had to admit she missed the element of surprise when Josh revealed his latest conquest and it was someone from work..but it was nice to see him settled now and clearly utterly crackers about young Richie. Cody and his comics/video games geeking out moments, especially with Zelda...Josh asking her for all her wrestling clothes. It had been five long years as a trio but they looked set for a few more here in the WWE. Sure, she loved her girlie nights with Barbie and the others but nobody could compare to "her boys" right here.

But she sensed there was trouble brewing, especially around the subject of Alex Riley, whom Layla had presumed would have been the newest fixture to their little gang. It wasn't like Josh to be so bitchy about someone, so it was definitely something big.

"What's the deal with A-Ry?" she asked again, as Cody threw his spoon into the sugary milk residue in the black plastic bowl.

He scowled again, looking comically like he was about to sneeze. Most of the time when he was feeling tetchy, he failed utterly at looking intimidating, bearing more of a resemblance to a pissed-off cat...when he genuinely was mad and proper angry however, that was a different story, but happened very rarely with Cody.

"How long have you got?" Josh said, "He dumped Evvy, and since about February he's been putting out for anything that stays still..and in pants. Like I used to be...but turned Up To Eleven."

"He's got Grindr, you know, that app that whores use to find a hook-up in their surrounding areas, using GPS?" Cody said.

"I know what it is, Coddles," Layla smiled.

"Coddles calls Alex muscle Mary," Josh continued, "Honestly Lay, he's started acting super-gay around us, trying to be like Coddles but without the likeability factor...seriously, since Evvy's been suspended, he's had Hunico, Johnny Curtis numerous times...and..guess who else?"

"The Rock?" Layla said, "Daniel Bryan?"

"Bryan has far better taste than fishing in those infected waters," snarled Cody, "Anyway he and Brie are rock-solid."

"Who then?"

"John Cena," put in Josh, "Obviously their relationship is open, what with Alanna and Randy's good relationship with Sam, but Alex got his claws into John and rode him all fuckin' night. And just yesterday...I had to go take a dump..and who should be in the stall next to me? Alex..being fucked up the ass..as usual..by Ryder."

"I knew he was gonna fucking spread them for him, I kNEW IT!" snapped Cody, "Ugh, what a dirty fucking slut..seriously, is there anyone he won't open his asshole for..gross."

"Oh God, I just remembered," Josh said, "You know A-Train..Matt Bloom has just been re-signed and is debuting on Raw soon?"

Cody grimaced.

"He's Alex's ideal man...a big grizzly bear," the ravenette said in digust, "Mind you, Mary's such an irrelevant jobber now I bet she'll be the first to be fed to..what's his new gimmick again...Lord thing-a-majig..?"

"Tensai, jesus Coddles, keep up," Layla said, giggling, "Pay attention. And Alex isa boy, not a girl."

"No offence Lay, but I refuse to refer to that as a man any longer," Cody said obstinately, "I;m not being sexist or anything, but she acts like a bitch, she'll get treated like a bitch. Alex has a dick. That's the only thing that's in any way manly about him."

"Fair dos," Layla said, "Have to say, didn't realise Alex was..like that."

"When Joshy slept around, at least he was safe," Cody said, "Mary doesn't even use rubbers half the time...urgh why would any man with half a brain even touch that with a bargepole? I never thought I'd ever be anywhere the same side as that waste of space Gabriel but I'm beginning to regret ever letting Mary into our room that night. She deserved all she got if that's how she conducts herself."

Josh cleared his throat loudly and nudged Cody to shut up. Alex had entered the dining area, along with Mike. Oh shit. Mike did look a little annoyed with Alex, who in contrast, wore an expression of unbearable smugness...something not lost on the ever-observant Cody, who narrowed his eyes and the look he shot Alex could have curdled milk at fifty paces.

"If looks could kill," Layla said out the side of her mouth to Josh who nodded in agreement.

Mike spotted Josh and smiled amiably. Josh smiled back in politeness. It did make life easier, being on good terms with his ex, actually. He just wished he wasn't with Alex at that point. Alex had a definite swagger to his walk this morning. Wonder who'd been in his bed this time?

The answer to that question was instantaneous. A familar dark-haired man padded into the dining room and crept over to Alex, wrapping his arms around the muscular blonde's middlle. Alex turned and groped his crotch...in full view of all the diners before taking a very hungry-looking kiss. Mike looked revolted and shuffled away. He said something to Alex who clearly ignored him, concentrating instead on enjoying the tongue sandwich he was currently sharing with the enormous Welshman...Mason Ryan. Josh was not surprised in the least...it was only a matter of time before Alex dropped his thong for the jacked Brit - his occasional tag partner.

Mike padded over, smoothie in hand.

"Hey," he said to Josh.

"Hey," replied the little man, getting to his feet and hugging his ex. They were comfortable enough to do that now, "Dying to get away?"

"Urgh, I really don't know what's happened to him," sighed Mike, "I feel like I don't know Kev anymore...he's..urgh..such a slut. And he doesn't care. Look at that! Vince could walk in and see that!"

"I'm not surprised," Josh said grimly, casting his glance to Cody who by now was scowling so much at Alex that if looks COULD kill, both Alex AND Mason would be lifeless on the floor...the Avada Kedavra curse had nothing on a glower from a pissed-off Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Lay..wotcha Codes," Mike said.

Cody nodded, Layla smiled back.

"You comin' golfing as well?" continued Mike.

"Yeah, once Coddles gets the coffee in," Josh said, smiling awkwardly, determined to snap Cody out of his silent rage. The brunette shot to his feet and stomped over to the buffet table/bar area where Alex and Mason were still continuing their disgusting display. Alex was rubbing himself against the big Welshman and giggling like a schoolgirl, whilst Mason groped the big, plump ass, shown off to perfection in the black shorts and basketball jersey.

Alex had been kept up all night. He was sore. And satisfied. All you need to know really.

Back at the table, Layla took off after Cody, knowing that something potentially ugly was about to happen.

"I'll help get the coffee," she said, catching up with the furious man.

"Only takes one, Lay," Cody said dully, before raising his voice, "Do you know what I hate? People who are so fucking insecure that they have to engage in disgusting displays of dry humping to prove a point."

He was almost playing his in-ring character, especially with his delivery of that. Alex of course heard that and turned to scowl at Cody.

"What's the matter, bitch?" he said, "Teddy's broken foot still keeping his dick out your hole?"

Layla flushed. She wish she'd stayed put now. And _ouch_.

"Not that my sex life is ANY of your business, slut," growled Cody, "How's Zack? How's Johnny Curtis? How's your career? Didn't you job to Slater last week?"

Layla winced. She'd forgotten just how cutting Cody's tongue could be!

"I'm going to the ladies," she said, dashing away, eager to get out of this hideous scene. The Divas locker room could be catty at times, but the boys could even put them in the shade...and Layla had to work with Melina for years..

Alex's eyes narrowed and he squared up to Cody.

"You need to watch your mouth, Runnels," he snarled.

"Or what? You'll hit me with your purse?" Cody snarked back, "Seriously Barri, was this ring rat the best you could find? No need to rub her ass for our benefit, by tomorrow, she will have bent over for Khali or Show at this rate."

Alex was burning with humilation and resentment. How DARE Cody poke his nose where it didn't belong? Who the fuck was he anyway?

Josh had seen enough. So had Mike. They had heard every word - Alex and Cody were being very loud and other diners were staring.

Both men practically sprinted over.

"Coddles, how about we go grab a coffee on the golf course, c'mon," Josh said, linking his small yet muscled arm in his best friend's noticeably bigger one.

"So much for covering up now you're banging Steamboat," Alex sneered, determined to have to the last word, "You're mincing around in that outfit and I'M THE SLUT?"

"Put your muzzle back on...or better still, wrap your lips around his cock, where they belong," spat Cody, "Yeah, coffee on the course sounds good...if I stay in front of this dirt any longer I may puke up my cereal."

Mike winced. Hard to believe those three were once a close-knit group of friends, of which he also used to be a member. He decided to also hit the course and leave Alex be. He didn't like the "new" Alex at all. He was a total bitch and a whore who care about nothing except where his next dick fix came from.

"Hey Josh," Cody said, as they began to leave the dining area, "Remember that time when Alex was pushed to be the number one face for Raw?" He let out a loud and derisive laugh, knowing that he'd got the parting shot, as they walked out of the dining room.

Mike just fixed Alex, who was shaking with fury and face was scarlet, with an almost pitying look.

"Thanks for backing me up, some friend you are," spat the blonde.

"What happened to you, huh?" Mike said, "Just remember when Justin left you in the dirt, who it was that cared for you."

"My mistake," Alex snarled, "Hadn't you better dip yours in the poodle?"

Mike's eyes narrowed.

"Don't come crying to me when you wake up with genital warts or you get fired," he spat, turning to leave, spotting Layla returning out of the bathroom, tying back her long, ebony locks.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

"Just headed out," he said, "I'm so sorry about him."

"Not your problem, Mike," replied the English girl, "I used to like Alex..talk about showing your true colours."

"I know I've not been a good boy myself," Mike said, "And my career suffered a bit, but there's a reason Lexie has been totally buried - the powers that be are not happy with him. Hunter found out about his private Twitter and his Grindr account."

"Oh shit...wait he has two Twitters?" gasped Layla.

"Seriously Lay, you're better off not following, it's one of those horrible gay accounts that post pictures of his cock, ass or just porn photos all the time...think his bio says 'no females' as well."

"Charming!" Layla said in disgust.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the boys were stood with coffees in hand (well, Josh had a latte, Cody's mood had been improved when he realised the coffee stand did white and dark hot chocolates...so Josh had paid up to try and cheer up his bestie), eyes raking the course for their other halves.<p>

"You OK now, baby boy?" asked Josh with concern. He hated seeing Cody so angry. And Alex's remarks to Cody had hurt him as well - he'd brushed off the blonde's attempt at provoking him - Justin had said worse in the past.

"Right now, I wanna find Zack and give him a hug," Cody said, "And Johnny. And every other poor bastard that slut has messed with."

"Be glad you didn't see what I saw," Josh said, "Seriously, Zack looked uncomfortable. And in a fucking toilet stall at work of all places."

"Mary would get fucked in the ring if she found someone stupid enough to do it," Cody spat, "But thank you for the chocolate Joshy, you didn't need to pay."

He hugged the little man close, pecking him on the cheek.

"There are times like this," continued Cody, "That I come to realise that I'm so glad I have you...Joshy I trust you with my fucking life. This business is full of backstabbers and cunts out for themsleves...I know that you would never shit on me to further your career."

"And Teddy won't, either, you know," Josh said, enjoying the hug...Cody's hugs were just amazing.

"Teddy's a whole other ball game," Cody said, "I'm talking about friends. I'm so glad when I debuted I met you...was so convinced people would just hate me for being who I was..saying I'll never be a Dream or Goldust."

"And now look at you," replied Josh, "One of the biggest stars in the WWE right now..longest-reigning Intercontinental Champion since HBK, all on your own, not riding on your dad's name. And you got a man who fucking loves the pants off you."

"And I love him more than anything else," Cody said. Awww...bless, his blue eyes were wet with tears.

"Hey hey, c'mon," Josh said, "What's up?"

"I just don't understand why pro wrestlers are such bastards," Cody said, "Justin and Heath were bad enough, but I thought A-Ry was a good friend."

"I know you're careful who you choose to give your time to but everyone makes mistakes, we're human...hell, look at some of the schmucks I gave myself to over the years," Josh said, "You know that the Heterosexual Life Partners trope was made for us."

"Correction, Homo Yet Platonic Life Partners," Cody said, smiling wetly.

"Yeah, that," Josh replied, "We left Lay behind."

"Oh fuck!" Cody said, turning around.

"No wait, there she is, with Mikey...don't worry."

Layla finally managed to catch up with them, after saying goodbye to Mike who had disappeared to go find his golfing buddies.

"Sorry we left you, only it was getting really ugly in there," Josh explained, "Plus...if Alex had taken a shot at you, his face would have been cut up."

"Oh no need to apologise, wow, he's horrible," Layla said, whistling, "What a mouth on him! Mind you, I only see him on NXT and even then he's always losing...jobbing to Slater. No wonder he's bitter."

"Don't feel sorry for that, Lay," Cody said bitterly, "This is why sleeping around ruins you...he's had so many tricks up his ass that he's lost his personality and just become a vessel."

"Now I see what you meant when you told me that time," Josh said, "Shawn Spears is a genuis."

"That's been my mantra for five years," Cody said, "When I got called up to WWE, I knew that I wanted a relationship."

"And then Teddy came along in 08, and well, here we are," Layla beamed, "You two are so adorable."

"I think someone needs a hug from his Teddybear," Josh said, "Lay you golfing or you doing something else today?"

"Gonna meet Eve in about fifteen," Layla said, "But couldn't turn down a breakfast date with my favourite boys."

She kissed them both on the cheek before departing to go find Eve.

"Let's grab a cart," Josh said.

The boys did just that until they found Ted and Richie - not that the Southern blonde was hard to miss in his boot and visor. Josh did like that Richie seemed to have found a good buddy in Ted, especially as this whole dating a guy thing was a first for the young boy and he had that in common with Ted - whom you'd never guess was in a relationship with a man until Cody appeared to kiss him or do some other soppy yet adorable thing.

And Josh knew he'd done the right thing to make Richie wear those shorts this morning...his golden, muscular and baby-smooth legs were catching the light very nicely.

"There any cameras around?" asked Cody as they stopped the cart.

"Nope."

"Awesome."

Cody stepped out and padded over to Ted, feeling a little emotional. He tapped Ted on the shoulder and the blonde turned around, beaming when he saw who it was.

"Hullo trouble," he grinned, pulling the younger and now bigger man to him - Cody just collapsed into his embrace, nuzzling him and sniffling.

"Hey hey hey!" Ted drawled, softly rubbing the brunette's back, "Waht's the matter?"

He looked over at Josh, but the little man was too busy kissing Richie. He focused his attention back to the trembling, warm mass of Cody in his arms.

"Just missed you, Teddy is all," Cody murmured.

"I've not even been gone an hour," chuckled Ted.

"Been a bit of drama," Josh put in, removing himself from Richie's lips and now happily content with holding the younger boy's hand.

"Oh?"

"Alex."

"Ah. What happened?"

"Don't go there," Josh said, "It was ugly. By the way, Alex is now banging Mason."

"Funnily enough, it doesn't surprise me," Ted said, "Surprised he hasn't had Brodus yet!"

"Oh, he has," Josh said.

"HUH?" exclaimed Cody, snapping around. When was this? And why was Josh hiding this information from him?

"I'm kidding!" Josh said, "Aww Coddles, bless you...had you going for a minute there! That was payback for when you tried to convince me to give you and Teddy handjobs."

"HUH!" Now Richie looked horrified. Oh shit.

"Not really," Josh said hurriedly, "Wind-Up Merchant over there thought it was funny to make a joke about that, y'know, with Teddy being a cripple and all, and I've just got him back."

RIchie looked genuinely relieved, and that was something else spotted by the sharp-eyed Cody. He knew instantly that if Josh ever strayed, Richie would be gone.

"Wouldn't surprise me if next on Mary's dick list was Brodus...she'd love to get funky," Cody said, changing the subject.

"Who's Mary?" asked Richie.

"Muscle Mary AKA A-Ry," Josh explained. Richie remembered.

"You can ask Brodus yourself, he's on my team," Ted said, "Just gone to get some new balls."

The large and really quite intimidating-looking former bodyguard of Snoop Dogg was approaching them, a net bag clutched in his hand. Even in the casual clothes he was wearing, Brodus still had a menacing air about him.

"Sound," Ted said, taking the balls from Brodus, and setting up his tee once more, "Okay boys, watch a pro do it."

He swung back and smacked the ball off the tee with his club.

"Brodus...Brodie...George," Cody said.

"Yeah?"

"Just for your own safety, if you ever say, wanted to sleep with a man, who'd be your type?" asked the ravenette, smiling sweetly.

Brodus shook his head. He wasn't bothered by the fact that right now he was amongst two gay couples, but what a weird question.

"You propositioning me, Rhodes?" he asked, chuckling, "Not sure Deebo will be too happy about that!"

"No, no..it's just, well, the company bicycle of the male variety is fucking his way through every heavyweight in the WWE and I'm worried he will come after you next!"

"Who do you mean?" asked Brodus. Gossip wasn't his thing at all.

"Alex Riley," Josh put in.

And now Brodus understood - he remember his squash match against Alex and the blonde's dance moves. Seriously? A-Ry was after him next? Wow.

"I ain't into that sort of thing," he said, "No offence by the way."

"Doesn't stop him," Josh said, "He convinced Hunico to spread his legs and take it up the ass...Hunico, who's as straight as they come!"

Brodus almost dropped his bag of clubs.

"Yep, Alex not only got a pounding from Hunico, he actually made Hunico take one for the team...Brodus, I'd keep your back to the wall," Cody said.

* * *

><p>Once the Hall Of Fame ceremony had come to an end, Saturday night was an emotive night for several men in the hotel.<p>

John Cena, who of course was maineventing, had been quite nervous, more than he usually was, as he knew that their match was hotly anticipated, and had asked Randy if they could retire to bed a bit earlier so he was in top condition tomorrow.

Randy had gladly agreed, especially as in the hotel restuarant at dinner, they'd seen Alex Riley trying to catch their eyes. Rumour and gossip had been rife all week, as it did when a company full of people including ex-employees (e.g legends) were in the same state for a week, and Randy had heard, in the fucking MENS ROOM of all places about Alex fucking Mason Ryan, that enormous bruiser.

John was of course aware that Dwayne was going to win, and although he would take anything the fans would lob at him, he just needed that bit of reminding that he meant something. And a big, happy go-lucky hulk like John rarely had his moments like that, but he was only human. And Randy recognised that.

They'd arrived at John's very plush suite by now, and Randy began to unbutton his shirt. He was surprised when John leapt at him, hungrily stealing kisses from him and undoing his jeans.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" deadpanned Randy.

"Shut up Randall," John said urgently and began to suck on his neck. Oh wow, well he better let John do his thing then!

* * *

><p>Brodus Clay was chilling out in his room, checking to see what Netflix had to offer him tonight, when a knock came on his door. Sighing, he padded over, making sure his bathrobe was done up first. He looked through the peephole and saw a hulking blonde.<p>

Oh shit. So Rhodes and Mathews had been right all along, he'd honestly thought they were just taking the piss. Deciding to be polite anyway, he opened the door.

Alex had been wondering how to approach the Funkasaurus - he'd put it off for a long time because he thought Cody and Josh would give him stick for it - but now he no longer cared what the sad fuckers thought. What Alex wanted, Alex went and got it now. His wrestling career didn't matter as long as he got paid at the moment. He'd enjoyed taunting Johnny Curtis in front of Percy and Maxine in that backstage segment on NXT as he knew Johnny was powerless to retaliate. And now he wanted some of the big bear Brodus. Brodus could dance and that was HOT. So what if he had a big gut and a wobbly ass? He had the moves like Jagger and many twinks couldn't dance half as well as the big man.

Alex was hardening at the thought of riding that big ol' body into next week...and burying his head in that ample ass.

Brodus opened the door. Alex just smirked. He'd picked one of his favourite jerseyes and his shortest shorts. And Brodus was in just a hotel robe. Delicious.

"Oh! Ooooh! Tedddyyyy!" whimpered Cody.

The brunette was on his side, being gently seen to by the blonde under the sheets.

"Hey,..ssssh..baby boy," soothed Ted, "Relax and enjoy."

That was precisely the point - Cody was enjoying. Immensely. He needed this to help him sleep before his big match tomorrow.

"OOOOHHHH!" he cried out, Ted playfully gagging him as he released all over the sheet.

"Good boy, good boy," Ted said softly, pecking Cody.

"Sorry Teddy...didn't let you go first," Cody said, easing himselfn off his man and turning around onto his back.

"it's fine, baby boy," Ted said.

"Nu-uh," Cody said and his hand reached down to clasp Ted's hardon.

Ted could only gasp and lie back as Cody's expert hand began to toss him off...he was so close anyway that it wouldn't take him long.

He let out a stifled growl as he finally came...all over Cody's hand and his stomach. He was tired and spent now, and gladly melted into Cody's arms...they always fell asleep like this, all wrapped around each other. And Cody loved it.

* * *

><p>Richie Steamboat was stood by the hotel door and in front of a full-length mirror, watching himself get taken from behind by the small, older yet utter beautiful figure of Josh Mathews.<p>

Josh was finding this so hot, watching Richie's eyes widen and his mouth form a perfect O as he touched his prostate in just the right place - Josh didn't even care that with their size difference this wasn't most comfortable way to make love to your partner - Richie was enjoying himself and that's all that mattered.

"Ohh...Ohhh..." whimpered the younger man.

They went on for what seemed like ages, but Josh's knees were starting to ache and he was beginning to lose his grip.

"Oww..oww.." he mewed, and he pulled out.

Richie turned around, ignoring the unfortunate sound that followed.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, sorry...urgh I hate being short."

"It's what makes you..you," the younger man said, stroking that beautiful little face, Josh actually shutting his eyes and nuzzling like a content kitten. He had an idea. He sank to his knees before laying on his back.

"Climb on," he grinned.

Richie got a naughty smile of his own.

"Hang on a minute, baby."

He padded over to the bed and reached into his big sports bag...pulling out a camera..and a small tripod, setting it up on the bedside table. Josh was impressed...and scandalised. What a minx.

"I have to capture this...the night before Wrestlemania 28," Richie said, "And I'm having my ass well and truly pounded by the hottest guy in the world."

Josh blushed and felt awkward. He felt so warm inside when Richie said stuff like that but he still got embarrassed.

Richie set the camera on, and than sank onto all fours, bending his spine so his glorious, golden glutes were in the air.

"Come on baby...come fuck me," he said...so seductively Josh nearly came right there. He padded urgently over and got into position, making sure he'd brought the bottle of lube. He slicked himself up once more and knelt behind the younger man. RIchie took him first time like a champ.

"Ooohh...yeaahhh," groaned Richie, "Thats it...that's nice..."

"Ssssh...act like it's not there," Josh hissed, remembering how cringeworthily porn actor-like he'd behaved when he'd pulled a similar stunt on Mike. Being a loudmouth in bed seemed so vulgar now...low moans and mewing were more erotic...and sensual. Josh still screamed when he was at his peak...but just at that point..he didn't scream the moment he got penetrated anymore. Richie wasn't quiet either but he never screamed like a whore.

He began to drive in and out of the warm heat...Richie's walls clenching around him...RIchie leaned upwards and turned to kiss Josh, grabbing his hands and clutching them tight...their bodies rocking in unison, Josh making sure their hands stayed clasped around their abdomen and not touching Richie's length...Josh wanted to make him come. On camera. Without touching him.

Richie was on cloud nine. He was a sensual boy in bed anyway but this was just bliss...comfortable bed, big night tomorrow...and with the only man he would ever love...oh my...he was going to come.

Josh didn't even bother to gag the primal scream that left Richie's convulsing, sweat-sheened body as his beau finallly succumbed to his ecstasy.

* * *

><p>Two older, and much bigger, rawer, built men were also reaching climax in a much plusher suit.<p>

"C'mon Johnny...that's it...let go..let go...good man..." Randy Orton growled huskily as the big hulking man writhed against his leaner, tanned physique.

John Cena's eyes were closed shut, arms locked around behind him, holding the much-wanted and lusted after body to his own...Randy softly thrusting into the large man, trying to relax him, make him feel less nervy about tomorrow...

John's guttural moans were sending Randy's pulse through the roof...even on bottom, John oozed manliness and testosterone...that huge body just felt so GOOD and SOLID...they were a versatile couple anyway...but Randy knew that when John needed some serious lovin', he was more than happy to be the perfect gentleman.

John's eyes shot open and his head rolled back, his normally dimpled face etched in pure lust...and his powerful, ample ass cheeks clenched hard around Randy's length...as the big man finally was sent over the edge, Randy deftly using one hand to bring John to completion...the smaller man also giving in, muting the animalistic growl that burned his throat.

John collapsed onto his stomach, spent and tired out. Randy gently pulled out, discarding the rubber and using his considerable strength to roll the big hulk over and cuddle him. He was glad he was the priveleged soul that got to see John Cena in this state...vulnerable.

"Come here, big guy," he rumbled.

"Love you Randall," murmured the large man, eyes weighing a ton as he rested against the solid chest and abs of his man.

"Love you too," Randy purred, pulling the quilt over their bodies, glad that the light was already out as sleep over took them. They both were due to lose tomorrow after all, so now was the best time they could have.

* * *

><p>There was a definite air of quietness about the Miami hotel that morning as the first Superstars and Divas arrived for breakfast.<p>

On the second floor, two men, a blonde and a brunette, fully dressed, were waiting patiently outside a bedroom door for the occupants. The brunette, the larger and younger of the two, knocked one more time.

The door finally opened and a little man, bleary-eyed and clad in just the tiniest set of briefs that left nothing of hi9s bulge to the imagination, answered.

"Morning, Joshy, good night?" Cody grinned.

"Morning," croaked Josh sleepily, "M'too tired to hit you."

Ted, the elder blonde just chuckled. And he couldn't take his eyes of the little man's package...wow. First time he'd really paid attention to the heat his boyfriend's best friend packed. No wonder Steamboat was smitten...no wonder Miz had looked happy!

"You worn out Richard?" he drawled, goodnaturedly. Josh flipped him off.

"Come on in, you may as well," he said.

Richie had woken up during this and was sat rubbing his eyes, his long black hair in disarray and his scruff now quite ample.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Look lively," Cody grinned, perching in front of him and tickling his neck, "It's Mania day!"

"Hey, hands off," pouted Josh.

Richie was a little embarrassed - he was naked under this cover and three men were staring at him, smiling. He needed his boxers...where were they damn things when he needed them? And why did Josh have to wear THOSE briefs...even with Cody and Ted here, Richie was getting hard at the sight of Josh's pert ass, barely covered.

"Why are you so perky anyway," complained Josh, "You're losing aren;t you?"

"JOSHY!" Cody whined, "Spoiled it for everyone!"

"Oh can it, bitch, you knew as well as we did," Josh said, "Speaking of which, when can I see your new outfit seeing as you've spent all week BORING me about how amazing it is."

"New outfit?" asked Richie.

"Oh yeah," smirked Cody, "Gonna be HOT."

"It is pretty hot, the colours look great on him," Ted put in.

"Roadtested it, Deebo?" Richie chimed in.

Ted just clicked his tongue and winked. Cody's smug grin adding to the answer. Josh just facepalmed.

"I hope you washed it," he said.

"You gonna come to breakfast wearing those then?" Cody went on, "Not that Teddy and I mind looking but I think some people might object to seeing that outline over their morning grits."

"Coddles...who the fuck in the WWE eats grits?" Josh said.

* * *

><p>The night was finally here. Josh had just come back inside after calling the dark match with Matt Striker. It had been one hell of a day but nothing compared to the feeling of Wrestlemania...the stadium..the cool night air, the still-bright sky...the 80,000 wrestling fans who'd come from all over the world to be here in Miami tonight. EVen the dark match had been epic, and Josh didn't mind that he wasn't going to be doing much this year. Last year he'd got given a Stone Cold Stunner and beat up by King...and his then-boyfriend had WON the main event. This year he was in a much better place.<p>

He was still going to keep his suit on but he wanted to spend the next hour with Cody in his dressing room, watching the action. He had to be present for the anthem led by Lilian, obviously.

"Josh, wait up a second!" came a voice and the little man turned to see Tyson Kidd, clanked by a bruised and surprisingly subdued, Justin Gabriel. His eyes narrowed at the bully. Tyson had predicted this hostile reception but wasn't going to let it faze him.

"Something wrong?" asked Josh.

"Justin, would like a word," Tyson said.

"He can talk for himself, doesn;t usually stop the bitch," snarled Josh.

"I want...to apologise," Justin said.

Josh almost passed out in shock. What THE HELL? As Booker would say.

"Can we talk, alone?" the South African said. His arm did look nasty and he had put on a great match. Josh had never dobuted Justin's talent for a second - just a shame the personality it was bolted to was of the total arsehole variety.

"OK," the small man said woodenly, and he padded down the corridor, looking for somewhere private, the sounds of the crowd reverberating off every wall. He found a men's room. If Alex was getting fucked in THIS place it would just be too funny and yet so wrong. Thankfully it seemed deserted so they went in. It was one of the few places in the massive, thronged stadium that anyone could get some genuine alone time.

"Well?" Josh continued shortly.

Justin ran a hand through his mane of black hair. His arm did look nasty.

"I just want to say...I've been a total ass hole," he began.

"Understatement of the century," Josh snarked but he let Justin speak.

"You never deserved it, never," the tanned man went on, "I want to tell you, explain why I was so hostile."

"Crappy childhood?" Josh said, raising an eyebrow, "Cheated on? Because this isn;t the Hallmark channel."

"I've been in love with you," Justin confessed..finally since 2010, his biggest secret was out. And Josh could tell by...was that remorse in his eyes...that Justin was being 100 per cent truthful. But he wanted answers.

"So?" he snapped, "And that gave you the right to bully me? To bully Cody? To make Kevin Kiley and Joe Hennig feel like absolute shit about themselves...all because you were too much of a pussy to face up to liking someone?"

"The night we spent together," Justin said, "I know I...have a problem when it gets too much...I've been seeing a doctor about it recently..you were so good...such an amazing body..I was so ashamed of myself I had to hate you. Had to make you the bad guy. I'm not proud of myself. I've done some horrible things and nearly lost my job because of the way I have behaved."

"What kind of person did you think I was, that I would have laughed you out the bedroom?" Josh said, horrified.

"Your reputation," Justin said, "I knew when I got to hook up with you that you were a slut and so I knew it was just sex...but I've never been with a man like you since or before...I hated how I dribbled in your ass after only ten seconds inside."

"No need to be so graphic."

Josh cringed. He knew his reputation had preceded him and knew that if he got with anyone from work that they'd be worried they couldn't "satisfy him". Josh had been just as disappointed - as Justin was HOT. He would have happily had Justin as a regular fuckbuddy - those thighs were DAYUM...and his ass too. But because he'd been such a piece of shit towards him virtually non-stop since 2010...

"I'm not asking to be friends," Justin said, "I know that you're happy with Richie now and with Lay coming back, but I want to call a truce. I want us to be quits. You've always been so good about me on commentary as well no matter how much a cunt I was to you."

"It's my job as play-by-play commentator," Josh replied, "But I;'m prepared to let bygones by bygones as long as you are. I'm not sure we can be friends after everything that went down between us, just remember you raped me."

"I know...and I'm so grateful to you that I still have a job - Stephanie was going to fire my ass and have me in jail."

"Sorry Justin, I'm not going to be a shoulder to cry on," Josh said, raising his hands, "The only reason I didn't go to the police or the big powers was that Hayes and Vince would have my ass on the kerb faster than blinking. You should be thanking God every day that I never went to higher up than Stephanie. I still dream about it..do you know how long it took before I was comfortable to have sex?"

"I'm truly, truly, sorry," Justin said, and his eyes were crinkled with emotion, a tear rolled down his bearded face.

Josh had to admit he was starting to feel emotional too. He'd never thought this day would ever happen. He forgave Justin in that moment. He sniffed.

"Come here," he said.

The South African padded over and pulled the small man into bone-crushing hug, both men shaking with silent sobs.

Josh broke the hug and looked into Justin's eyes.

"Thank you, Paul, Thank you," he wept. He planted a kiss on the bearded man's lips before smiling at him.

Justin smiled back. Josh had called him by his real name. That meant he was forgiven. And the kiss meant far more than any words - he was so grateful.

Josh gently rubbed Justin's arm before turning on his heel and making his way to find Cody. He made his way to the Superstars' locker room and knew instantly he;d found Cody - a regal figure in red and white robes got to his feet and padded over to his second favourite man in the world after Ted.

"Got time for a smoke?" asked Josh, still a little tearful.

Cody nodded and then notice that Josh's face was tracked, and instantly he forgot his nerves and concern filled his body. He followed Josh out the room and they disappeared out of a side door that just opened onto the street. It was still light and the noise from the building behind them was immense.

"Not the quietest spot, but enough," Josh said, reaching into his jacket and offering the pack to Cody.

"You been crying?" asked Cody.

"Never mind me...that outfit is awesome," Josh smiled, "You look stunning. And it's...don't tell me..Soul Caliber?"

"Yep!" grinned Cody, "Also, look on my boots."

He kicked his leg out, showing off the brand new bright white boots, complete with red trim and a bird motif.

"That's the Mockingjay!" Josh said, "Should have guessed, you've been so into the Hunger Games!"

"It's a good luck charm," Cody grinned, "So what's upset you, baby?"

"I'm not upset," Josh said, "Just a bit..emotional. You will not believe what just happened!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. I can't believe I have finished this! Sure it's probably nothing to the relief Rowling or Conan Doyle felt when they came to the end but this story has been with me since August last year!<strong>

**I knew that I wanted the final scene to be Justin making it up with Josh, brings the story full-circle. I felt that I didn;t need to elaborate the conversation, it just felt like a great natural end - you know Cody will be his usual adorable self and maybe Justin will apologise to him and all will be well.**

**First bit of Centon sex ever written there (not counting the Josh/Centon sandwich scene!) and I'm pleased with that...weird picturing John on bottom but it's tricky to decide which of them should do it...had to include Codiasi as well as Josh-Boat (I'll find a better portmanteau some day!).**

**Notice how I left one fragment open-ended...leaves scope for my next stories. I'm sorry I made Alex a total arse in this chapter but it merely illustrated the pearl of wisdom Cody had.**

**I will follow this with not an epilogue but just an author's insight into the reasons why I made things happen - self-indulgent? Perhaps, but I made a lot of the events happen for a reason.**

**I hope you enjoyed this extra-long ending and really thank you all for the support and feedback over the months and please read any new stuff I stick on here! **

**xxxxx**


	51. Why This Story Happened  My Explanation

**Champ's Choice: Why?**

Please forgive me for being so arrogant and justifying my reasoning behind this ridiculously long fanfic! Many things happen within CC that aren't prevalent in other writers' work. I am a well-known fanfic addict with somewhat questionable yet specific tastes and even though I've been reading it since 2006 at least (Nifty doesnt really count tbh) I sometimes get frustrated with lack of a certain pairing/why certain things happen but never had the confidence to write my own.

Anyway, here I am explaining why I have chosen certain key factors:

**Josh Mathews being the lead** - Originality and filling a niche. And becase I think he's hot stuff and cute. And I'm sure since I started CC more writers have had a go at Josh fics. There's only so much Centon or Candy you can read in one life time.

**The Josh/Miz pairing** - I do think Miz is quite hot and he's one of those more fic-friendlier types who can work with just about anyone, het or this was due to originality again and because I do love a rare-pair as variety is the spice of life - pretty much every Josh writer prior to me hooked him up with Cena or Orton. However once the novelty wore off I really didn't think they worked so I split them up - another reason was because Miz and Maryse are very open on Twitter these days and I felt like I was dissing them by making Miz get fucked up the ass by a former commentator.

**The wrestler!Josh angle** - Some can accuse me of being a Canon Sue writer because of this side but it's simply because it was a way for me to 'become a wrestler' through a WWE person. The fact that in RL he has a past in the squared circle (and used to use the moonsault!) was just a delightful bonus for me and made it more believable rather than a total derailment.

**Josh's slutty past** - This is just a convention I use. Every piece of fiction I have written, fan or original has one guy with a slutty past. Plus most gay guys have been slaggy at some point in their lives.

**Cody as the wisecracking best friend -** I am a baby Runnels fanboy so he had to appear somewhere along the lines. After the disaster of pairing him with a male OC I thought it was best to give him the 'best mate' role. I think I could still write banter scenes with him in but stop making him so offensively gay. I didn't want a fembot queen with muscles, I wanted a playful big kid. I very much based aspects of his personality on my real-life boyfriend who like Cody is a big comic book and superhero fan. Although at times I did go too far I think his character has mellowed a bit and found a good balance. And plus I never thought the concept of him being Josh's best friend could work so well.

**Multi-pairings -** I love ensemble pieces and Bianca's**_ (LegacyChick)_** "Couples" was one of the key inspirations for that one. However the worst trap I thought I could fall into is the "world where everyone's gay" as I think it's a bit overkill. Also I get bored with writing the same two characters all the time so it keeps the story fresh and I can get more ideas that way.

Perhaps one of the first things I consciously wanted to do was this one -** the nice Divas**. What irritated me the most was many writers turning the Divas (especially Maryse who seems to get a shit deal from Miz fans!) into nasty, horrible bitches. So I turned this on its head by making Layla a key supporting player. Her injury obviously reduced her appearances once the timeline hit May but I still wanted to throw her in every now and again.

Which leads me onto the next point - **why Layla?** Simple. At the time of beginning to write she AFAIK was dating Cody still. Just me showing that I'm not a jealous fangirl type and pouring hate on her for having "my" man. And because I genuinely adore her. Beth, another one of Cody's conquests (RL) has also appeared in a nice role infrequently- the amount of "Beth dumps/humilates Cody" fics annoyed me too. And because I simply love her. I've even brought Eden Stiles in (not 'on screen' as it were) just as a nod to her being Codeman's latest squeeze.

Now, onto the most important one - **why Justin the key villain?** Simple, again. Usually the same people are used in villainous roles within fan fiction and I thought if I had an unorthodox antagonist it would draw people in. So I picked Justin, who is mostly a babyface within fiction. I don't mind the guy in real life but I wanted a good villain and I think he works as one. The prejacking/mouthy shit angle? I love a good bitchy bully; in fact I love secondary-school humour full stop so that's why I saddled him with that. Same with Heath. But that's mainly because I genuinely don't like the guy on screen. He just annoys me.

**If I was so hell-bent on nice divas, why is Rosa such a bitch**? Simple. Until recently I wasn't her biggest fan, thought she was a waste of space, an appalling wrestler and the story about her shooting on the nXT divas pissed me off. Now she's an entertaining valet I've phased her out a bit because on screen she's grown on me.

**The gay-themed gags** - I need to be careful how I put this. Surprisingly gay male slash writers seem to be in the minority from what I've seen, and again, this story was about breaking new ground and doing stuff not seen before. And plus snappy banter makes me laugh. Perhaps I did go too far with some of the scenes (use of poppers/dirty condoms/general gay terminology) but if slash is about male-male, may as well bring the seedy underbelly - after all, I've seen some people write **_SCAT-themed fan fiction._**..yes, scary I know. If they can do that, then I can have a scene with two wrestlers referring to Grindr and Liquid Gold!

**Some of the stuff that happened in CC is actually autobiographical to a certain extent**. Yes, honestly. I have been an "Alex" and a "Josh" in my late teens/early twenties and it really does change you as a person. Some of the more uncomfortable scenes actually happened to me. The rape didn't happen - that was fictional and I wish I hadn't put it in but it made people LOATHE my Justin character.

**The episodic timeline and set at arenas/shows.** Simply because it keeps within the wrestling world...if it deviates out it becomes too much like original fiction.

* * *

><p>Now some things that I have learnedknow to avoid. In other words,** reasons why _All Rhodes.._ sucked:**

**First and foremost - an original lead**. Try as I might to convince the reader otherwise, Tom Martin was most definitely a Marty Stu. Not only that, he was a Relationship Sue, Jerk Sue, Author Avatar and a Wish Fulfilment device (namely my desire to be a wrestler and my sickening fanboy crush on Coddles). By the end of Must-See Sequel Tom didnt even belong in the story that he spawned so he got written out.

**The scenes on the road**. Basically this was me exploring writing a road movie. The original draft had a whole chapter set in Manchester and visiting Tom's past. Thank God that didn't make the final cut.

**Writing in the first person** screams "MARY SUE" more than anything and limits the perspective you can write anyway.

**The dodgy AU/real life mixture of events.** It began as AU with Shawn still wrestling but by the end it basically followed the WWE in 2011 to the letter. No amount of retconning could fix that. Also I did not do the research regarding how the shows are taped and just invented fictional house shows for convenience and to justify plot holes.

**Cody and Miz**. Oh dear. Maybe it was due to low confidence in writing fan fiction but dear God those guys got a shit deal. Cody was a screaming queen for pretty much the entire All RHodes series and in the early stages of the Valentine's spin off and MMSS and he had far too many crying scenes. Same with Miz. I think the guy would sue for slander if he ever read that. So would Cody come to that! On the plus side, they had the close friends thing going on that was later evolved into the Cody/Josh friendship in CC. And the trash-talking was fun to write even if they were unspeakably queeny and not in a good way. And poor Miz - the first two chapters of MMSS he spent crying like a big baby and then acting like a total bottom slut. Talk about involuntary castration.

**Writing wrestlers using their real names, e.g Alex was 'Kevin'**. To be honest although his real name crops up in CC I think it's a bit of a privacy invasion using their actual names. Mike was the obvious exception because it flowed better and because his Twitter handle is MIKEthemiz.

What I should have done if I wanted to throw in a Take That to fangirls who write Mary Sue fics was **make Tom a total parody of the Sue trope** and just write a spoof. At least that way it was clearly humourous.

**The All Rhodes universe, especially MMSS eventually became a test bed for various ideas.** The somewhat dodgy introduction of Josh to be paired off with Ted (another bad idea) was again a road test. Ironically it wasn't until; Tom was off the scene that the story finally picked up the pace and actually started becoming something quite decent.


End file.
